Beautiful Killer
by Blackkfeather
Summary: Emma Swan, chasseuse de primes renommée assiste au braquage d'une banque qui va la lancer à la poursuite d'une mystérieuse inconnue et ce jusque dans un petit village qui semble remettre en question toutes ses croyances.
1. Chapter 1

_Et bonjour/soir les amis !_

 _Premier chapitre d'une fiction plutôt différente, elle ne suit pas le scénario de la série …_

 _Ici la malédiction existe, mais elle est différente, comme vous pourrez le voir et Henry a bien été adopté mais n'est pas le fils d'Emma …_

 _C'est tout ce que j'estime nécessaire de vous dire pour le moment ;)_

 _J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que ma précédente fiction, si c'est le cas j'essaierai de faire des mises à jours régulières !_

 _Bonne lecture ! xx_

.

..

.

 **Chapitre 1 .**

.

..

.

À vingt-huit ans et déjà plus de cinq ans passés à la poursuite de personnes en tout genre, du simple malfaiteur au père de famille en fuite en passant par le petit ami violent, Emma Swan, pouvait se venter d'avoir tout vu et presque tout vécu.

Sauf peut-être la traque d'un tueur en série.

Pourtant elle était certaine que personne ne croirait jamais ce dont elle avait été le témoin le matin même.

.

..

.

La sonnerie stridente de son appartement la réveilla en sursaut. La veille elle s'était endormie sur le canapé pour ne pas changer et la télévision tournait toujours sur une chaîne d'informations en continu.

\- C'est bon j'arrive ! s'entendit-elle crier quand le bruit recommença.

Pour une fois qu'elle n'avait pas à courir à travers tout l'appartement pour trouver quelque chose à enfiler avant d'ouvrir une porte ...

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Le livreur en face d'elle eut un moment d'absence, visiblement choqué par ce qu'il voyait, la forçant même à jeter un bref coup d'œil sur ses vêtements.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as pour moi ? reprit-elle pour le faire sortir de sa transe.

\- Un colis.

\- J'avais deviné.

Elle vérifia à peine l'expéditeur avant de signer le reçu avec le stylo qu'il lui tendit.

\- Bonne journée Madame.

Elle claqua la porte sans répondre. Elle détestait qu'on l'appelle Madame.

Le colis atterrit sur le canapé qu'elle venait juste de déserter, à en juger par le poids plume ça devait être la clef USB qu'on devait lui envoyer pour une affaire de trafics bancaires. Elle détestait ce genre d'affaires. Pas assez d'action.

Sans prendre la peine de l'ouvrir, elle se dirigea directement vers son frigo pour y boire à même le goulot la moitié d'une bouteille de jus de fruits avant d'aller faire un tour à la douche. Il était huit heures et elle remercia son ange gardien qui lui avait un jour fait tout plaquer pour être son propre patron. Elle était incapable de tenir des horaires convenables.

.

..

.

Emma Swan ne passa le seuil de la porte de sa banque qu'à 10h37 soit exactement 52 minutes après l'heure de son rendez-vous. Typique. Mais elle avait eu du retard à cause de sa voiture qu'elle avait beau faire passer régulièrement chez le garagiste, mais qui refusait obstinément de rester en forme plus de quelques semaines.

Ce matin elle avait encore eu le droit au coup de la batterie à plat au moment où elle avait allumé son auto radio. Elle avait beau aimer la vieille Volkswagen de tout son coeur, elle envisageait de plus en plus de la changer.

Evidement quelqu'un avait pris sa place à son rendez-vous et elle dut aller s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés en simili cuir qui faisait fasse à une baie vitrée.

Dix minutes plus tard, le grondement d'une voiture la fit lever les yeux de son jeu de combat de super héros. Une paire de jambes juchées sur des talons aiguilles la firent même fermer l'application quand une femme accompagnée d'un afro-américain sortirent de la Mercedes immatriculée dans l'Ohio qui venait de se garer devant le building.

La robe bleue marine qui habillait le corps divin était tout juste professionnelle, recouverte d'un manteau qui semblait crier qu'il avait été fait sur mesure par un couturier. Les escarpins à talons aiguilles assorti au sac tapèrent sur le sol de marbre quand elle fit son entrée dans le hall docilement suivi par son chauffeur.

La femme releva la tête pour consulter l'immense horloge qui trônait au dessus des comptoirs et Emma fut étonnée de s'apercevoir qu'elle devait avoir une trentaine d'année.

Brune, les cheveux courts impeccablement coiffés et le regard dur, la chasseuse de prime reconnu immédiatement le genre de femmes d'affaire auxquelles il ne fallait surtout pas s'opposer.

Et le genre de femmes qui lui plaisait.

Elle s'étonna elle même de la violente réaction que la femme dont elle n'avait même pas croisé le regard provoquait chez elle. Quelque chose qui ne s'était pas produit depuis des années. Elle pouvait presque sentir les muscles de son ventre se contracter et elle dut changer de position pour calmer la sensation presque douloureuse qui s'était déclenchée entre ses jambes.

Les yeux fixés sur la fine silhouette – et tant pis si on la captait en train de déshabiller la femme du regard – elle observa l'intéressée se diriger à la suite de son homme de main vers le comptoir, semblant ignorer l'ordre de passage pré établi.

Emma la vit sortir quelque chose de son sac et se rendit compte qu'elle avait vraiment un problème quand un coup de feu retentit à l'entrée.

\- Ceci est un braquage. Tout le monde à terre.

D'un bref coup d'œil elle repéra un camion qui s'était garé devant l'immeuble. Cette femme avait réussi à la désorienter suffisamment pour qu'elle ne se rende pas compte de ce qui allait se passait ?

L'espace d'un instant alors qu'elle obéissait calmement à l'ordre qui venait d'être donné, elle eut l'idée folle de penser que l'inconnue faisait partie de la bande de braqueurs et servait justement de distraction. Idée qui fut renforcée quand elle put constater que l'intéressée continuait de parler au banquier au comptoir.

Emma la vit même claquer des doigts devant le regard choqué de ce dernier pour le ramener à la réalité de cette conversation.

Pourtant il était impossible qu'elle n'ait pas entendu le coup de feu et d'ailleurs l'afro-américain à côté d'elle avait les yeux rivés sur les braqueurs. Les quatre nouveaux arrivants s'éparpillaient déjà dans la pièce, des habitués, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. Deux s'occupant de surveiller les otages, les deux autres désarmant les vigiles avant de menacer ce qui semblait être le responsable.

Seule la voix tranquille de la brune continuait de ronronner dans un coin.

\- Hey ! Vous là bas ! Vous avez pas compris, à terre !

L'intéressée se retourna brièvement, parcourant le braqueur d'un regard froid avant d'adresser un bref signe de tête à son partenaire et de retourner son attention au banquier.

\- Nous n'avons aucune intention de vous causer du tort Messieurs, continuez ce que vous êtes en train de faire, nous continuons ce que nous sommes en train de faire, annonça-t-il d'une voix calme.

La réplique lui valut un rire de la part de l'homme armé.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? À terre j'ai dit !

\- J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas possible.

\- Tu veux que je te…

Le bruit sec d'une main tapée sur le comptoir sembla indiquer que l'inconnue en était arrivée au point de l'exaspération.

\- Faites donc ce qu'on vous dit jeune homme, menaça la voix qui liquéfia littéralement Emma qui sentit son string devenir inconfortable.

\- Toi la pétasse de fille à papa tu vas la fermer …

Cette fois l'intéressée se retourna pour de bon et l'homme eut un moment de flottement, certainement quand il prit conscience de ce que la chasseuse de prime avait tout de suite remarqué. Le braqueur renifla bruyamment avant de lâcher un sifflement admiratif qui donna à la blonde l'envie de l'étriper. L'objet de cette attention n'en sembla pas plus ravi à en juger par le haussement de sourcil et le regard glacial qui lui fut adressé.

\- Vous ne devriez vraiment pas Monsieur.

L'afro Américain s'était rapproché de la femme, une épaule la couvrant du braqueur.

\- Mais de quoi je me mêle connard.

Emma dut froncer les sourcils pour entendre la réponse de la brune qui venait de poser une main rassurante sur le bras de son protecteur.

\- Laissez-le Sidney.

\- Sidney il s'appelle le clown ? À terre connard, immédiatement et ensuite je vais m'occuper de la dame.

\- Vous n'êtes vraim…

\- Oh et ta gueule !

La détonation en fit crier plus d'un, mais la blonde était restée de marbre. Elle n'en était pas à son premier braquage et depuis toute à l'heure la posture de l'homme criait qu'il allait tirer.

Mais ce qui aurait put la faire crier, tenait plus du fait que l'homme qui s'était reçu une balle en plein torse n'avait pas bronché.

Elle entendit distinctement l'étonnement de l'agresseur avant de distinguer l'éclat de métal figé devant le costume toujours impeccable de la victime. Comme si la balle avait été arrêtée par une force invisible.

\- Voilà qui était très bête.

Cette fois c'était la femme qui avait parlé et d'un mouvement presque félin attrapa son acolyte pour l'éloigner de la balle toujours suspendue en l'air.

Par réflexe plus qu'autre chose devina Emma, l'homme à l'arme vida son chargeur sur la brune qui se contenta de pencher la tête, presque désolée pour lui.

La chasseuse de prime se surprit une nouvelle fois à devoir avaler de la salive pour soulager sa gorge sèche. Elle éprouvait une attirance presque animale pour cette inconnue.

Des chuchotements autour d'elle indiquèrent que cette fois elle n'était pas la seule à avoir osé regarder la scène et constaté qu'aucune balle n'avait atteint la femme.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as pour moi ?

La voix rauque alluma un feu dans le ventre de la blonde. Elle devenait folle, ça ne pouvait être que ça.

\- Alec !

L'interpellé qui menaçait toujours de son fusil à pompe le banquier sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de lui donner un coup de canon pour pouvoir se retourner vers la femme.

Pourtant il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir tirer. Certainement ne devait-il pas croire ce qu'il venait de voir.

\- On a peur ?

L'homme renforça sa prise sur l'arme, ajustant sa visée. Au même instant les balles du 9mm qui étaient restées suspendues en l'air retombèrent sur le sol de marbre en un vacarme assourdissant dans le silence qui pesait sur la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Le braqueur fit ce qu'Emma aurait fait à sa place, baissant lentement mais sûrement son arme, provocant un rire moqueur qui la fit trembler.

\- Sage décision.

La blonde assista comme dans un rêve à ce qu'elle ne pouvait que qualifier de tour de magie, les trois braqueurs éparpillés dans la banque attirés comme des aimants au centre du hall avant d'être attachés par des cordes sorties de nulle part.

\- Que personne ne bouge ! cria celui qui se tenait toujours devant elle.

La femme désobéit immédiatement, faisant claquer les talons de ses escarpins noirs sur le sol. Son regard balaya l'ensemble de la pièce comme pour vérifier si l'ordre de son adversaire était pris au sérieux ou non.

L'espace d'une seconde ou certainement moins, deux yeux d'ébène se posèrent sur elle avant de ricocher sur un groupe d'autres personnes où un enfant d'une dizaine d'années était fermement tenu par sa mère. Emma crut que son cœur allait lâcher, ses jambes tremblaient littéralement et si n'importe qui aurait pu penser qu'elle avait peur, ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

Elle était en plein milieu d'une prise d'otage et elle avait envie de se jeter sur une femme pour la déshabiller.

\- Personne ne bouge, constata l'intéressée.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'es bordel ?

Elle l'observa nerveusement recharger son arme, toujours pas stoppé par la brune et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était un très mauvais signe pour lui.

\- Sidney, récupérez mon dossier s'il vous plaît.

\- Oui.

Elle n'accorda pas un seul regard à l'afro-américain qui se redirigeait vers les comptoirs.

\- Tu es en train de te dire que tu n'as pas de chance, n'est-ce pas ? Quelles étaient les chances pour que ton petit braquage tout bien ficelé tombe sur quelqu'un comme moi ?

Elle ne sembla pas attendre de réponse, recommençant à avancer vers l'homme qui la visait à nouveau. Jusqu'à ce que le canon de l'arme n'entre en contact avec sa poitrine.

Emma faillit gémir, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue au dernier moment.

\- Tire.

L'homme obéit, la détonation à peine étouffée par le contact avec le corps de la femme, mais la seconde d'après le braqueur recula en titubant et la blonde n'étouffa pas son hoquet de surprise en voyant le sang tacher son polo.

\- Pathétique.

L'insulte soufflée à voix basse fut accompagnée d'un brusque mouvement qui arracha quelques cris aux témoins toujours pétrifiés par la peur dans le hall.

Par réflexe la chasseuse de prime passa une main énergique sur ses yeux, tant pis si elle s'arrachait un cil, il fallait qu'elle s'assure de ne pas être en train de rêver.

Ou de cauchemarder.

Parce qu'en face d'elle la femme venait de plonger sa main dans le torse du malfaiteur comme s'il s'était agi d'une paroi en mousse. Théorie réfutée par le bruit d'os se cassant qui raisonna dans la pièce quand la main remonta le long du torse pour arriver jusqu'à la gorge qu'elle arracha.

\- Oh mon dieu ! entendit-elle à ses côtés avant que l'homme en question ne vomisse à quelques centimètres de sa compagne

\- Tout est prêt Sidney ?

\- Oui.

\- Partons.

Comme si elle reposait un produit qui ne l'intéressait plus en rayon, la femme retira sa main de la carcasse sans vie de l'homme qu'elle venait de tuer, le laissant tomber à terre avant de l'enjamber. Emma l'observa secouer sa main pour en faire apparemment disparaître toute trace de sang.

Elle était presque sortie, son garde du corps sur les talons quand elle sembla décider de se retourner. Comme si elle avait oublié quelque chose.

Son regard fit un arc de cercle sur la pièce et elle le vit s'arrêter à nouveau sur le jeune garçon recroquevillé dans les bras de sa mère.

Visiblement personne ne semblait vouloir bouger et pour cause, cette femme avait l'air bien plus dangereuse que les braqueurs auxquels ils avaient tous été confrontés quelques minutes plus tôt.

La brune fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir une paire de lunettes noires qui lui allaient à la perfection et l'espace d'un instant elle fut persuadée qu'elle allait en sortir un objet à la Men In Black pour leur faire oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et comme pour confirmer ses doutes …

\- Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils s'en souviennent.

\- Je sais.

L'inconnue leva une main et Emma manqua se lever, elle éprouvait le désir fou de lui parler et une peur atroce à l'idée de l'avoir oubliée la seconde d'après.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de mettre un pied devant l'autre, une onde de choc parcourut la pièce, endormant tout le monde sur son passage.

..

.

..

Assise dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, la jeune femme regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre. Le médecin avait dit qu'il reviendrait dans moins de dix minutes

Elle n'était pas folle.

Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à cette éventualité. Alors peut-être les malfaiteurs avaient ils utilisé un gaz hallucinogène ? Le genre de truc qu'elle avait vu dans Batman ? Pourtant l'impression générale qui lui restait à chaque fois qu'elle osait repenser à ce dont elle avait été le témoin le matin même n'avait rien d'un sentiment de peur et tendait plus à la faire rougir.

Pour la première fois depuis des lustres elle avait eu envie de sauter sur une femme.

Une femme qu'elle venait de voir tuer quelqu'un de sang froid.

\- Emma Swan ?

\- Là, répondit-elle en se levant d'un bond.

\- Les résultats sont là.

Suivant l'invitation silencieuse, la chasseuse de primes s'engouffra dans un bureau désigné.

Quand elle s'était réveillée entourée de tous les clients de la banque elle avait ressenti une folle poussée d'adrénaline. Elle se souvenait de tout.

Sauf qu'elle était la seule.

\- Pourquoi avoir tant insisté à faire ces examens ? demanda la voix du médecin qu'elle avait eu au téléphone ce matin.

Elle prit le temps de localiser sa position - dans une pièce annexe à la salle de consultation - avant de répondre.

\- J'étais en retard pour un contrôle de routine, mentit-elle.

\- J'ignorais qu'on demandait ça à la police.

\- Je ne travaille pas à la police.

\- Je vois ...

Il était sorti de la pièce à présent, les yeux encore baissés sur un fichier contenant certainement les résultats de ses examens.

\- Tout va bien Miss Swan, mais ...

\- Mais ? pressa-t-elle.

Il consentit enfin à lever les yeux au dessus de la monture de ses lunettes.

\- Si vous avez besoin de parl...

\- Non, c'est bon. Bonne soirée professeur.

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il s'insurge, attrapant son dossier avant de sortir de la pièce.

Dans le dédale de couloirs elle fit glisser son téléphone personnel de la poche intérieure de son blouson en cuir.

\- Ted ?

\- Ouais, c'est moi que t'appelle Swan.

\- T'en es où avec ces caméras ?

\- Les enregistrements sont sur ton ordi. Je peux savoir qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à ce cambriolage ?

\- Non.

\- Les flics ont appelé.

\- Ah ouais ? Pourquoi ?

\- Pour ta déposition et ils voulaient savoir si tu étais prête à leur filer un coup de main.

\- Non. Qu'ils m'envoient un double des photos, c'est tout.

\- Ok.

\- Ted ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Merci.

Elle raccrocha avant qu'il ne lui demande plus de détails et sortit les clefs de son éternelle coccinelle qui la ramènerait chez elle.

...

.

...

Dans l'appartement, elle n'attendit même pas d'avoir retiré ses chaussures pour allumer l'ordinateur et la machine à café qui trônait à ses côtés.

Elle avait une centaine de mails non lus, mais elle ne s'intéressa qu'au dernier arrivé qui contenait un simple lien.

La machine à expresso émit un bip strident au moment même où la fenêtre d'un logiciel qu'elle ne connaissait pas s'ouvrit.

Elle eut un sourire en constatant le contenu. L'accès aux enregistrements de dizaines de caméras aux alentours de la banque où elle était le matin même ainsi que celles de l'établissement. ll faudrait qu'elle pense à lui offrir une prime un de ces quatre.

Par acquis de conscience elle visionna d'abord celles de l'intérieur de l'immeuble qui s'éteignirent une dizaine de minutes avant que les malfaiteurs n'y rentrent, puis elle s'attaqua à celles de la rue qui en firent de même.

Elle ne cherchait pas les malfaiteurs qui avaient été retrouvés par la police les mains liées pour trois d'entre eux, mort pour le quatrième. Non. Elle cherchait une femme.

Ou du moins sa voiture. Une preuve que ce qu'elle avait vu n'était pas une pure hallucination.

Emma sentit son cœur s'emballer avant de l'apercevoir, son index tapant violemment la touche pause, manquant renverser la tasse de café toujours chaud à ses côtés.

\- Ah ah ! s'entendit-elle crier à son ordinateur.

Là, dans une rue perpendiculaire à celle de la banque, la berline de luxe s'éloignait tranquillement des lieux du crime.

Elle vérifia à nouveau la plaque d'immatriculation, constatant qu'elle n'était pas folle : c'était bien celle qu'elle avait donné à Ted le matin même et qui s'était avérée appartenir à un pick up bon pour la casse dans l'Ohio.

La jeune femme sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir.

Elle n'était pas folle.

Et elle avait une nouvelle affaire.

Les caméras ne lui apporteraient rien de plus, elle n'était pas assez douée pour pouvoir retracer le trajet d'une voiture dans la circulation de Boston. Elle ferma le programme et revint en arrière sur sa boite mail, cherchant celui que son acolyte devait lui avoir envoyé plus tôt dans la journée.

Elle tomba dessus entre deux messages d'un client qui la harcelait pour avoir des nouvelles de sa femme, sûrement partie dans les bras d'un autre.

Le programme annonçait 48 619 fichiers clients différents et elle regretta un instant de ne pas avoir accepté d'être employée par le FBI. Elle aurait certainement eu des logiciels qui savaient faire en cinq minutes ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire pendant le reste de la journée et la nuit.

Vers quatre heures du matin elle faillit renverser tout son bureau quand elle fit un bond en voyant un visage familier s'afficher. Pas celui auquel elle s'était attendue, mais c'était déjà ça.

Elle griffonna l'adresse sur un bloc note qui ne la quittait jamais et s'empara d'un sac de voyage toujours prêt. Son gps annonça un long voyage quand elle l'enclencha, mais tant pis, rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de le faire.

..

.

..

Dans la matinée, elle dut se résigner à faire une pause dans une station essence perdue au milieu d'une route interminable. Elle n'avait presque plus d'essence et absolument besoin d'avaler et quelque chose avant de tomber dans les pommes. Ou de sommeil.

\- Où est-ce que vous allez ?

\- Storybrook.

\- Connais pas.

\- Moi non plus, répondit-elle au commerçant en essayant d'être polie.

Elle s'assura pour la dixième fois que son Beretta était bien accroché à son holster avant de remonter derrière le volant.

..

.

..

Sa montre affichait presque quinze heures quand elle passa le panneau indiquant qu'elle rentrait dans le village et son portable mourut quelques minutes plus tard alors que les premières habitations étaient en vue.

La ville ressemblait à ces villages où se déroulaient de sombres meurtres dans les séries télévisées qu'elle regardait parfois le soir tard avant de trouver le sommeil.

\- Ça devrait suffire, observa-t-elle à haute voix en s'arrêtant devant la seule enseigne qui lui semblait plus accueillante que les autres.

Un regard ébahi l'attendit quand elle sortit de la voiture et elle se demanda si elle n'était pas tombée dans un de ses villages où personne ne réussissait à s'intégrer et où le moindre nouvel arrivant était regardé comme un extra-terrestre.

\- Waw ! Une nouvelle tête !

La voix chaleureuse la conforta malheureusement dans sa dernière impression.

\- Bonjour ! Vous servez encore des repas ?

\- Vingt-Quatre sur Vingt-Quatre. Je vous laisse vous asseoir et j'arrive avec une carte !

La brune habillée aussi légèrement que dans des célèbres chaines de fast-food était la seule bonne surprise que semblait receler le village.

Elle n'attendit même pas un quart d'heure avant d'être servie, manquant froncer les sourcils lorsque la serveuse s'assit en face d'elle sans un mot.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux pour vous ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Personne ne vient jamais ici, que voulez-vous ?

\- Je cherche quelqu'un qui vit ici, l'informa-t-elle, fidèle au plan qu'elle avait imaginé.

\- Quelqu'un qui ?

\- Monsieur Glass.

\- Sidney Glass ?

\- C'est c'la.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? Il est à peu près intouchable ici.

\- Je ne lui veux aucun mal. Pourquoi intouchable ?

\- C'est le rédacteur en chef du journal et il est très ami avec le Maire.

\- Je vois …

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

\- Je travaille chez un notaire, je suis à sa recherche, je crois qu'il a hérité d'une grosse somme d'argent.

Elle fut étonnée de ne pas voir le moindre éclat d'intérêt dans les yeux de la serveuse qu'elle aurait pourtant prise pour quelqu'un d'intéressé par des rumeurs.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous ayez le bon Sidney Glass …

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Personne n'a de famille ici.

Ok. C'était définitivement le genre de phrase qu'elle aurait pu entendre dans ces films d'horreur du mercredi soir. Encore heureux que la jeune femme qui venait de la lui délivrer n'avait pas soixante-dix ans de plus et des yeux blancs.

\- Tout le monde a de la famille Ruby, répondit-elle en se rendant immédiatement compte que sa phrase était nulle de sens, surtout venant de quelqu'un comme elle.

\- Comment est-ce que vous connaissez mon nom ?

\- Il était sur votre carnet de bord derrière le comptoir.

\- Vous êtes sûre que vous travaillez chez un notaire ?

\- J'ai travaillé pour la police avant, je suis une bonne enquêtrice, se justifia-t-elle.

\- Le maire ne va pas aimer ça…

\- Vous avez des choses à cacher ?

Elle avait demandé ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais visiblement, la remarque fit mouche, la jeune femme se relevant soudain.

A moins que ce ne soit l'arrivée d'un jeune gaçon qui l'ait poussé à reprendre du service.

\- Bonjour Ruby. Je vais prendre une tarte à la cerise s'il te plait.

\- Tu es sûr que tu as le droit à ça ?

\- Certain. J'ai eu un quinze à mon devoir de maths.

\- C'est tout ?

L'enfant semblait sur le point de répondre quand il remarqua la présence d'Emma qui le fixait sans gêne tout en mangeant ses frites.

\- Qui est-ce ?

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de relever la façon dont la question avait été posée. Impérieuse. Comme si une réponse lui été due de droit. Et sans la moindre marque de politesse. Sois le gamin était rudement impoli malgré l'éducation que tout son être transpirait, soit il avait des parents qui possédaient la moitié de la ville.

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle vient d'arriver.

\- Est-ce que ma mère est au courant ?

Bingo. C'était forcément les parents.

\- Ta mère sait tout ce qu'il se passe dans cette ville Henry, elle doit probablement l'avoir senti depuis qu'elle a passé la frontière.

L'étrange tournure de la phrase lui fit plisser les yeux, sa pensée se focalisant immédiatement sur la femme qu'elle était venue chercher ici et dont la description minimaliste semblait correspondre. Pourtant, s'il était brun, l'enfant n'avait aucun trait en commun avec l'inconnue de la banque.

\- Sans doute.

Sans autre préambule, ce fut au tour du nouvel arrivant de s'approcher de sa table pour lui tendre une main.

\- Henry Mills. Je vous souhaite la bien venue à Storybrook.

\- Emma Swan, répondit-elle en essayant de garder son sérieux. Je te remercie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

\- Sidney Glass.

Le nom provoqua un froncement de sourcil suivi d'une grimace.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

\- Pas plus que ça. Comment avez vous entendu parler de notre ville ?

\- Une adresse est sortie au cours de mes recherches.

\- Bizarre.

Elle l'observa mordre à pleines dents dans la pâtisserie qui venait de lui être amenée.

Elle n'avait pas fait attention au tintement de la cloche de la porte d'entrée et fronça les sourcils quand un homme s'approcha de leur table.

\- Henry, qui t'a donné la permission de parler à une inconnue ?

\- Qui vous a donné la permission d'être ici en plein service ? rétorqua-t-il.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le gamin avait la répartie de quelqu'un qui avait appris des meilleurs.

\- Graham, se présenta le nouveau venu qu'elle regarda pour la première fois.

\- Emma, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Le gamin est venu me parler, je n'ai fais que répondre à ses questions.

Elle avait tout de même senti le besoin de se justifier. Peut-être parce qu'il portait le badge d'un office de police à la ceinture et qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'avoir des problèmes aussi tôt.

\- C'est compréhensible. Vous êtes ici pour un séjour de combien ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je dois voir quelqu'un.

Ce fut au tour du Shérif d'avoir l'air étonné.

\- Quelqu'un que vous connaissez ?

\- Pas vraiment.

En attendant elle n'avait aucune envie de rester plus longtemps et répondre aux questions qui risquaient de la pousser vers une erreur. La jeune femme reposa ses couverts, finissant son verre d'eau avant de se lever.

\- Ce fut un plaisir Henry. Merci pour ton accueil.

L'intéressé la salua d'un signe de la main, le regard toujours intensément fixé sur elle, comme en pleine réflexion.

\- Graham, salua-t-elle le dernier venu.

Elle avait à peine fait quelques pas vers le comptoir qu'elle sentit ses pas la rattraper.

\- Emma ?

\- Oui ? répondit-elle au bord de l'agacement.

\- Ma carte. Si vous avez besoin d'un tour de la ville ou ... de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- Ok, accepta-t-elle en s'emparant du morceau de carton entre deux doigts avant de le glisser dans une poche de son blouson. Ruby ! combien je vous dois ?

\- Douze cinquante.

Elle sortit un billet, sentant toujours le regard du Shérif sur elle et remarqua le roulement des yeux que cela provoqua chez la serveuse.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un hôtel dans lequel je puisse rester ce soir ?

\- Oui, le notre.

\- Super. Vous avez une chambre ?

\- Plutôt deux fois qu'une !

.

..

.

Pour la faible caution qu'elle avait donnée, la jeune femme ne s'était pas attendue à une chambre de première classe, pourtant elle dut reconnaître que la pièce n'avait rien de miteux.

Le grand lit deux places semblait déjà l'appeler et elle décida que rien ne l'empêchait de faire une sieste une fois son sac de voyage posé dans l'une des armoires qui ornaient la pièce.

Elle fut réveillée en sursaut par une sensation qu'elle n'aurait su expliquer, un coup d'oeil à son téléphone l'informant que les volets fermés n'avait aucun lien avec le fait qu'il fasse noir dans la pièce.

Il était vingt-trois heure trente. Elle avait certainement rattrapé les heures de sommeil qu'elle avait raté les derniers jours.

En bas de l'immeuble une portière claqua et elle entendit distinctement le bruit d'une voix qu'elle reconnu.

Graham, le shérif qui devait certainement être en train de draguer quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Ou pas, remarqua-t-elle à haute voix en entendant son ton désolé.

Une curiosité maladive la poussa à ouvrir la fenêtre, son estomac se tordant quand elle aperçut un coupé Mercedes brillant sous l'éclat d'un lampadaire.

Elle savait que c'était Elle. Avant même d'avoir vu sa silhouette habillée d'une robe assez courte pour en révéler un peu trop et assez longue pour pouvoir passer pour une femme d'affaire.

L'intéressée était à quelques centimètres du Shérif, une main tenant fermement son menton. Elle n'aurait pas su distinguer le moindre mot mais sa prestance ne laissait rien présager de bon.

Quoi qu'il ait fait, il était en train de se faire passer un savon.

Apparemment elle en eut assez de lui, crachant une dernière menace avant de le repousser, laissant l'homme tomber à terre.

\- Qu'il lui arrive la moindre chose chasseur, et je vous fais manger vos propres intestins.

Venant de la part de n'importe qui d'autre, la phrase n'aurait pas eu le même impact, mais Emma était persuadée que l'inconnue en était capable.

Elle fut à nouveau surprise par le mélange de peur et désir presque animal que provoquait la femme chez elle, son regard retraçant la ligne des jambes élancées sur de hauts talons aiguilles quand elle se dirigea vers sa voiture.

Elle comprit après coup que le grognement qu'elle avait entendu raisonner dans sa tête avait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres. En bas, le corps svelte de l'inconnue se figea une main posée sur le toit de sa voiture.

Le regard perçant cilla pour aller directement se planter sur les volets derrière lesquels elle se cachait et l'espace d'un instant la jeune femme craignit qu'elle ne puisse voir au travers. Après tout pour quelqu'un qui effaçait des mémoires et arrachait des cœurs à main nue, ce ne devait pas être impossible ...

Emma sentit son cœur battre à la chamade, observant l'inconnue prendre une grande inspiration qui attira son regard sur son décolleté avant qu'il ne retombe sur le reste de son corps quand elle se décida à rentrer dans le coupé noir.

La voiture démarra au quart de tour, déchirant le silence relatif de la petite ville et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration quand les feux de la Mercedes disparurent à l'angle d'une rue.

En bas Graham se releva en marmonnant quelque chose et elle se décida qu'elle avait besoin de faire un tour pour se dégourdir les jambes. Retourner dans un lit était inenvisageable et elle avait besoin d'une douche froide.

Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne en main. Comment allait-elle réagir le jour où elle réussirai à l'approcher ou pire, à lui parler ?

.

..

.

Après une brève douche pendant laquelle elle avait du lutter pour ne pas succomber à ses pulsions, la jeune femme enfila un jean noir et le premier haut qu'elle trouva, rechaussant ses bottes pour descendre à l'accueil.

\- Bonsoir. Bien dormi ?

\- Comment est-ce que vous savez que j'ai dormi ?

\- J'ai tapé à votre porte pour savoir si vous vouliez manger quelque chose.

\- Ah ...Oui, je dormais, j'en avais bien besoin. Est-ce qu'il y a un bar ici ?

\- Oui. Si vous pouvez attendre quelques petites minutes je finis de mettre à jour mon carnet de notes et j'y vais justement.

\- Ok, je vais attendre dehors.

Dans l'allée arborée elle ne trouva aucun signe du Shérif et tant mieux, avec ses sourires en coin et son regard clair elle n'avait aucune envie de devoir lui remettre les idées en place.

Elle jouait avec quelques galets quand le bruit de talons aiguilles la fit lever les yeux.

Si elle avait estimé que la serveuse ne portait déjà pas assez pour travailler, apparemment, ses tenues de soirées étaient encore pire.

\- Vous avez oublié votre jupe non ? plaisanta-t-elle.

Un instant elle eut peur que sa remarque ne soit mal prise, mais un large sourire fendit le visage sympathique de la jeune femme.

\- Vous pouvez me tutoyer !

\- Fais en de même alors.

\- Okay Emma. Est-ce que tu aimes les shooters ?

\- Oui, mais je préférerais rester lucide.

\- On t'arrêtera à temps.

"On" consistait apparemment à trois autres jeunes femmes qu'elle rejoignit au " Rabbit Hole " et qui s'étonnèrent toutes de voir une nouvelle arrivante dans la ville. Elle dut affronter une série de questions sur sa vie privée et les raisons de sa venue, de la part de "Belle" surtout qui semblait la plus vive d'entre elles.

\- Est-ce que tu crois à la magie ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Elle avait peut-être bu, mais il était hors de question qu'elle dévoile ses cartes tout de suite. Et surtout si la question lui permettait de retourner la situation.

\- Tu vas me proposer une séance de spiritisme ?

Pour la première fois de la soirée elle vit Mary-Margaret - que tout le monde appelait Snow ( certainement à cause de la blancheur de sa peau ) - se tendre et réagir un peu plus à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

\- Non c'est pas mon genre, répondit-elle.

\- Tu as raison Emma, invoquer les esprits n'a jamais rien apporté de bon.

\- Vous avez déjà essayé ? conclut-elle.

Pour toute réponse elle eut le droit à un faible sourire et un nouveau verre de tequila.

\- Moi j'ai essayé une fois, relança-t-elle.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de laisser tomber le sujet.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Aurore.

\- Portes qui claquent, lampe qui vacille, j'étais jeune et ça nous a fiché une trouille pas possible.

\- Petite nature ...

L'espace d'un instant elle contempla l'idée que tous les habitants de la ville étaient peut être des gens dotés de pouvoirs surnaturels et que tous avaient du voir bien que dans leur vie qu'une porte qui claque. Peut-être même étaient-elles habituées à voir des meurtres de sang froid comme celui dont elle avait été témoin à la banque.

\- Il ne faut pas prendre ce genre de choses à la lég...

Aurore fut manifestement interrompue par un coup de pieds qu'on lui donna par dessous la table et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'on lui cachait bien quelque chose.

La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'elle n'était définitivement pas folle. Mais sa conception du monde semblait sur le point d'être ébranlée. Comme celle de ces héros de romans fantastiques qu'elle achetait parfois pour lire dans un avion où l'aventurier été forcé de réaliser que tout un monde parallèle au sien avait toujours existé.

Elle secoua l'idée avant de s'enfoncer dans les méandres de ses pensées et se leva. Il fallait qu'elle soit en forme pour demain et de toute manière elle ne tirerait rien de ces trois là un premier soir. Leur rituel semblait rodé.

\- Je vous laisse, je vais essayer de ne pas me lever trop tard demain, j'aimerais finir ce dossier avant la fin de la semaine.

Le mensonge était éhonté, elle se sentait prête à rester une année ici s'il le fallait pour découvrir le mystère qu'elle sentait tapis dans l'ombre de la ville, mais apparemment elles semblèrent mordre à l'hameçon, levant un dernier verre en son honneur.

.

..

.

Le lendemain matin elle manqua injurier son téléphone en l'entendant hurler à l'autre bout de la pièce où elle l'avait laissé la veille dans la poche de son pantalon. En plus sa montre n'affichait même pas l'heure à laquelle elle avait programmé.

Avec difficulté, elle s'arracha du lit pour rejoindre la chaise sur laquelle son pantalon avait été posé en vitesse, atteignant l'objet au moment même où la sonnerie s'arrêta.

\- Bordel de ...

Et en plus c'était un numéro inconnu ! Il était sept-heure et demi, elle aurait encore pu dormir une heure, mais se connaissant elle n'allait pas pouvoir retrouver le sommeil.

La jeune femme prit une douche éclair, décidant de tenter un petit déjeuner au restaurant. Avec un peu de chance, il serait aussi bon que le dernier repas qu'elle y avait fait la veille.

\- Bonjour Princesse ! s'exclama Ruby quand elle la vit passer le pas de porte.

\- Déjà debout ?

\- J'ai besoin de très peu de sommeil.

Ou alors c'est un être surnaturel qui n'a pas besoin de dormir, lui souffla une petite voix paranoïaque dans un coin de son cerveau.

\- Moi j'ai besoin d'un grand café s'il te plaît et qu'est-ce que vous avez en petit déjeuner ?

\- Demande et tu auras.

\- Pan-cakes aux fruits rouges, œufs brouillés et bacon s'il te plaît.

\- Choisis une table, ça arrive dans dix minutes.

Il devait également y avoir une sorte de magicienne qui s'afférait aux fourneaux parce qu'en dix minutes sa requête fut apportée dans deux grandes assiettes qui lui donnèrent l'eau à la bouche.

\- Ton homme est là, glissa la serveuse en lui apportant une carafe d'eau supplémentaire alors qu'elle dévorait déjà ses œufs.

\- Mon homme ?

\- Sidney Glass.

Elle n'avait pas fait attention aux vas et viens des clients qui avait peu à peu rempli la salle, mais en effet, l'homme qu'elle avait vu à Boston se tenait au comptoir, un journal glissé sous le bras, attendant visiblement une commande à emporter.

\- Monsieur Glass !

L'intéressé se retourna vers elle et elle fut étonnée de voir que son air suffisant restait dénué de toute puissance. Elle avait déjà croisé des gens importants, dont le regard reflétait les responsabilités et le pouvoir, mais le sien était vide et elle comprit immédiatement qu'elle avait affaire à un homme de paille. Un homme qui tirait uniquement sa prestance des gens qu'ils servaient et qui serait prêt à tout pour garder sa position.

Un moins que rien.

\- A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Emma Swan, répondit-elle en tendant la main.

\- Ah oui, on m'a parlé de vous, sembla-t-il se souvenir en observant sa main tendue sans pour autant la saisir.

Ok, c'était pas la première fois qu'elle prenait un vent.

\- Je travaille dans une étude notariale, j'ai des papiers que j'aimerais vous montrer.

\- Prenez un rendez-vous avec ma secrétaire, je dois me rendre à un conseil municipal et le Maire déteste _souverainement_ qu'on soit en retard.

\- Ok, où est-ce que je peux trouver vos bureaux ?

\- Demandez, je suis sûr qu'on vous indiquera la direction.

Ruby lui tendit un immense gobelet de café et l'espace d'un instant elle eut envie de compatir avec l'homme qui allait certainement s'ennuyer à mourir pendant la réunion à laquelle il se rendait.

L'intéressé sembla sur le point de rajouter quelque chose, mais se tut soudainement alors même qu'un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale pour aller mourir entre ses jambes.

En face d'elle Ruby adressa un sourire poli à quelqu'un et elle sut.

Elle était là.

Emma aurait put en mettre sa main au feu.

Elle dut prendre une longue inspiration avant de se retourner tout sourire.

\- Miss Swan.

La voix aurait put la faire rougir quand elle était plus jeune. L'espace d'un instant elle regarda la femme comme dans une scène tournée au ralenti, avancer vers elle et lui tendre une main qu'elle serra sans même en avoir conscience.

Son corps était en feu.

\- Regina Mills, se présenta l'inconnue.


	2. Chapter 2

_Et bonjour(/soir) ! Merci beaucoup pour cet accueil, c'est déjà bien mieux que ma première fiction, vous pouvez pas savoir ce que ça me fait ^^ Dans tous les cas, ça me motive !_

 _Je sais que le rating est M, je vais peut être le baisser parce qu'il le sera tôt ou tard, mais cette fois ce serait plutôt du "slow burn" ... Enfin, j'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire ! :D_

 _Je précise que je n'ai toujours aucune Beta, je me relis parfois ( pas toujours ) donc du coup je suis vraiment désolée pour les fautes qui m'échappent :(_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

..

.

 **Chapitre 2**

.

..

.

" Regina Mills" ... Donc elle avait eu raison la veille en voyant le jeune Henry parler dans le restaurant.

\- Enchantée, parvint-elle à croasser.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Bienvenue dans ma ville.

La main la lâcha pour s'emparer du gobelet de café brûlant qui avait été tendu vers l'afro américain. Elle avait dit "ma ville" ? C'était elle le Maire ?!

\- Que voulez-vous à mon Sidney ?

 _Son_ Sidney ?! Elle avait un problème avec les adjectifs possessifs ou tout lui appartenait vraiment dans cette ville ?

\- Je suis désolée, le secret professionnel m'empêche de révéler ce genre d'information.

\- Mes citoyens n'ont aucun secret pour moi.

\- Madame le Maire peut tout entendre à mon sujet, confirma l'intéressé qui reçut un sourire pincé.

\- D'accord ... Je travaille pour des notaires et le nom de Monsieur Glass est apparu dans l'un de nos dossiers. Apparemment, il est l'unique héritier d'une grosse somme d'argent.

\- Vous mentez.

Jamais on ne lui avait annoncé une nouvelle pareille sur un ton semblable. Désintéressé et pourtant l'instant d'après des yeux sombres accrochèrent les siens, les prenant en hottage le temps qu'elle sente son coeur battre à la chamade.

\- Dites moi la vérité.

Elle aurait presque juré que l'ordre donné ressemblait à une incantation, provoquant un demi sourire sur le visage du journaliste.

\- Je vous assure que je dis la vérité, répondit-elle avec sa meilleure expression impassible.

La réponse fit froncer les sourcils de la femme, une incompréhension clairement peinte sur son visage maquillé à la perfection.

\- Maman ?!

Les yeux restèrent rivés aux siens, mais elle s'émerveilla presque de voir l'intégralité de son visage s'adoucir.

\- Oui mon ange ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai le droit à un donut avant d'aller à l'école ? Oh, bonjour Emma Swan.

\- Bonjour Henry Mills.

\- Vous connaissez mon fils ?

\- Nous nous sommes croisés. Il est charmant.

L'expression ne sembla pas plaire à la mère dont les lèvres se plissèrent en un rictus dont elle dut se forcer à détacher le regard. Elle avait à nouveau envie de lui sauter dessus. En plein public. Elle aurait du demander un examen de ses hormones. Quelque chose avait vraiment l'air de clocher.

\- Tu peux prendre un donut. Mais pas de glace ce soir en sortant.

L'enfant sembla relativement bien accueillir la nouvelle et Emma ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il la dévisageait à nouveau l'air pensif.

\- Je doute fortement que Sidney soit votre homme Miss Swan.

\- Non, c'est le votre n'est-ce pas ?

La remarque sortie toute seule lui valut le droit à un nouveau haussement de sourcil. Elle ne savait pas très bien où la femme avait appris à les maitriser, mais ils semblaient avoir un effet aussi dévastateur qu'un sourire.

\- J'ai convenu d'un rendez-vous avec Monsieur Glass, préféra-t-elle changer de sujet, je m'en assurerai à ce moment là.

\- Convenez-en d'un avec moi aussi. Demain, dix heures dans mon bureau.

Elle aurait bien aimé lui faire remarquer que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'on « convenait » d'un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un, que d'habitude les deux parties devaient se mettre d'accord sur une date et heure, mais le regard d'ébène la fixait d'une telle manière qu'elle en fut incapable.

Après quelques secondes de silence qui semblèrent la satisfaire, la femme cessa de soutenir son regard pour se tourner vers son fils.

\- Au bus, jeune homme !

\- Oui 'Man.

Emma eut le droit à un nouveau regard de l'intéressé qui lui rappela ceux qu'on lui adressait dans une partie de poker. Ce gamin avait l'air aussi complexe que sa mère.

\- Bonne journée Miss Swan.

Elle fut incapable de répondre, mordant sa joue pour retenir un grognement quand la voix glissa sur elle comme du miel.

\- Les bureaux du journal sont en centre ville. Belle peut t'y amener, c'est à côté de la librairie, lui indiqua Ruby en la sortant de sa transe.

\- Oui, merci.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je dirais que ça s'est relativement bien passé pour une première rencontre.

\- Une première rencontre ?

\- Avec Regina. Tous les étrangers n'ont pas le droit au même traitement. Tu dois l'intriguer.

\- Quel genre de traitement les autres ont-ils ?

\- Ils disparaissent, répondit-elle simplement.

Pas une seconde Emma ne pensa à prendre l'information sur le ton de la plaisanterie. C'était exactement ce qui devait leur arriver, pensa-t-elle.

\- Mais apparemment j'ai rendez-vous demain dans son bureau. Ça lui laissera tout le temps de me faire disparaître, non ?

\- Non … Si elle devait le faire ce serait en public. À moins que ce soit personnel. Tu l'as déjà croisée ?

\- Pas que je sache, mentit-elle effrontément.

\- Alors elle essaiera juste de te faire peur. Va finir ton repas, je vais appeler Belle pour qu'elle fasse un crochet par là.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de finir son petit déjeuner mais obéit quand même, retournant s'asseoir sous le regard intéressé de quelques uns des clients.

.

..

.

Dans l'imposant immeuble auquel Belle l'avait conduit, elle prit un rendez-vous avec une secrétaire qui semblait être le stéréotype de la jeune femme qu'on s'amusait à torturer et se retrouva les bras ballants dix minutes plus tard.

Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de rester inactive, mais elle devait travailler sur la suite des évènements.

La jeune femme alla se percher sur un banc en bois et s'empara de son téléphone portable.

\- Ted ?

\- Ça va ? T'as disparu des radars …

\- Comment ça disparu ?

Deux ans plus tôt elle l'avait autorisé à pister son téléphone pour une affaire plus compliquée que d'habitude.

\- Comme si ton téléphone était déconnecté, mais apparemment non … T'as touché à quelque chose ?

\- Nan.

\- Faudrait que je le bidouille. Tu peux passer quand ?

\- Euh … Pas pour le moment. Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps ici et de quelques services.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ?

\- Je vais t'envoyer un mail, je vais avoir besoin de certains papiers pour une couverture, une histoire de notaires.

\- Envoi moi ça par mail et je m'en occupe.

\- Du nouveau chez nous ?

\- Ya ton mec qui est passé.

\- C'est pas mon mec Ted …

\- Ouais, enfin il pensait pouvoir manger avec toi, il a eu l'air déçu …

\- Il s'en remettra.

Elle observa un homme sortir d'un magasin pour traverser la rue vers elle et fronça les sourcils quand il manqua faire un pas de travers en l'apercevant.

\- Je te laisse Ted. Je trouve une borne wifi et on se maile.

\- Ok.

Elle venait tout juste de raccrocher quand l'homme arriva à son niveau.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-elle commençant à être habituée qu'on l'aborde de but en blanc.

\- Emma Swan, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En chair et en os. Vous voulez un autographe ?

\- Pourquoi pas, on ne sait jamais à quoi pourrait servir une signature …

La réponse l'intrigua. En costard gris, l'homme devait avoir près d'une cinquantaine d'année et sous son air calme, il dégageait l'assurance qu'ont les gens qui se savent intouchables.

\- À qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda-t-elle réellement intéressée.

\- Monsieur Gold.

Il ne lui avait pas tendu la main, les deux fermement appuyées sur une canne.

\- Enchantée, répondit-elle néanmoins.

\- De même. Une raison particulière à votre séjour ici ?

\- C'est ce que tout le monde me demande Monsieur, vous n'avez vraiment jamais aucun visiteur ?

\- Très rarement.

\- C'est dommage, c'est une jolie ville.

Sa réponse provoqua un rire discret qu'elle ne comprit pas réellement.

\- Pleine de surprises, rajouta-t-il.

\- Oui, j'ai cru remarquer.

\- Vraiment ?

Un éclat de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la malice passa dans ses yeux.

\- Oui. Les gens sont … étranges. J'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire dans une ville isolée du reste du monde.

\- C'est un bon résumé.

\- Je suis donc une bête de foire ?

\- Non …

Un instant son regard se fit plus dur et elle réprima le frisson qui naquit entre ses épaules lorsqu'il la dévisagea presque avec l'expression d'un aliéné. Un battement de cils et l'incarnation avait disparue.

\- Ce fut un plaisir Miss Swan, s'excusa-t-il en reprenant son chemin vers la bibliothèque sans attendre sa réponse.

Elle lui adressa un salut de la main qu'elle fut presque certaine qu'il avait vu dans le reflet de la vitrine.

.

..

.

À l'hôtel elle récupéra son ordinateur portable qui la suivait partout, mais constata presque sans surprise qu'il ne captait aucun réseau wifi.

À la réception, une vieille dame à laquelle elle demanda des renseignements ne savait même pas ce qu'était internet et lui conseilla d'aller voir auprès de Ruby.

Ordinateur sous le bras, elle se rendit donc au restaurant qui affichait encore de nouveaux clients qui la regardèrent avec intérêt.

\- Ya internet quelque part ici ? demanda-t-elle en ayant l'impression qu'elle demandait de l'alcool en période de prohibition.

\- Regina n'aime pas trop ça …

\- Internet ? Le maire n'aime pas trop ça et vous empêche de l'avoir ?

Elle n'avait jamais entendu une phrase pareille.

\- Demande à Belle, elle a une salle.

Décidemment cette Belle semblait être la femme qu'il fallait avoir dans sa poche.

\- Tout le monde va la voir pour ça.

\- Okay, merci !

\- Quelque chose pour la route ?

\- Non merci.

Cette fois elle prit sa voiture pour aller jusqu'à la librairie, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment qu'elle tombe en panne parce qu'elle ne l'utilisait pas assez … Dans une ville comme celle là, elle était presque sûre que le moindre problème prendrait des semaines d'immobilisation à un garagiste – s'il l'y en avait un – pour faire les réparations.

Elle immobilisa la coccinelle devant l'immeuble qu'elle avait déjà repéré toute à l'heure, observant de longues secondes l'horloge de la ville qui avait apparemment cessé de fonctionner avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment.

L'endroit avait l'odeur de ses vieux livres qu'on trouve au fond d'un grenier sur des étagères qu'on n'atteint jamais, de papiers brunis par le temps qui la fit immédiatement sourire.

\- C'est une belle bibliothèque, remarqua la voix de Belle.

La chasseuse de prime ne l'avait pas vue, penchée au dessus d'une table remplie de livre qu'elle semblait trier.

\- Je cherche quelque chose pour mon compagnon.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais quelqu'un.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait croisée pourtant.

\- Monsieur Gold ? s'étonna-t-elle à voix haute.

\- C'est lui, oui.

\- Et bien …

\- Il ne faut pas s'arrêter au masque qu'il porte.

\- Un masque ?

\- C'est un homme compliqué, mais c'est l'amour de ma vie.

\- Tant mieux, je suis heureuse pour toi.

\- Tu as quelqu'un ?

\- Pas en ce moment non.

\- Je te souhaite de trouver ton âme sœur.

\- Ouais … Merci. En attendant, j'aimerais bien trouver une borne wifi, vous devez en avoir une ici non ?

\- Une borne wifi ? Non. Mais j'ai un ordinateur avec internet.

\- Je vais faire les branchements alors, j'ai un ordinateur personnel, j'ai besoin d'une connexion, si ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non. Internet est à la disposition de tous ceux qui veulent s'y aventurer.

Elle en parlait comme d'un monde à part entière.

\- Où ? décida-t-elle de demander simplement.

\- Dans la salle des archives, répondit la brune en désignant une pancarte qui indiquait la salle d'une flèche.

\- Merci !

Elle entendit à peine la réponse, déjà lancée vers la pièce en question.

Quelques branchements plus tard elle était déjà sur internet et fut surprise de trouver un réseau d'une rapidité plus que raisonnable.

Un échange avec Ted lui permit d'obtenir les faux documents dont elle avait besoin, mais en revanche les recherches qu'elle fit en tapant le nom de Storybrook ne donnèrent absolument rien.

L'impression d'être observée la fit tout arrêter, balayant la pièce d'un coup d'œil plus attentif, sans pour autant trouver qui que ce soit.

Son regard s'arrêta pourtant sur une machine qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis ses jours de collège. Un projecteur.

La jeune femme ferma le clapet de son ordinateur. La prochaine étape serait de trouver une imprimante d'assez bonne qualité pour faire croire à des documents officiels. Belle saurait certainement la renseigner sur le sujet.

Elle s'approcha avec précaution de l'objet qui avait attiré son attention et ne mit que quelques secondes avant de comprendre son fonctionnement, étonnée d'y voir une petit carré de plastique posé sur la vitre de projection.

Son rire raisonna dans la petite pièce quand elle lut le titre au dessus de l'image de Ruby tout sourire tenant un trophée dans les mains « Premier concours de Tee-Shirt mouillé à Storybrook ».

Tu parles d'un dossier …

Son rire s'arrêta net quand elle détailla un peu plus attentivement la une du journal. Et sa date.

8 juillet 1994.

Plus de dix ans au par avant.

Et Ruby n'avait pas pris une ride depuis.

La jeune femme sentit un nouveau frisson parcourir son dos. Cette fois quand elle se retourna pour observer la pièce, elle chercha brièvement à en comprendre le classement avant de se diriger vers les premiers cartons.

\- 1989, s'entendit-elle murmurer dans le silence de la pièce qui lui semblait être devenu oppressant.

La blonde dégagea une ligne de diapositives pour les enclencher dans le mécanisme qu'elle avait appris à faire fonctionner il y a bien longtemps.

Elle resta interdite en contemplant la première une du journal où Sidney Glass posait fièrement devant l'immeuble dans lequel elle était rentrée.

Plus loin elle croisa le visage familier de certains clients du restaurant dans lequel elle était allée.

\- Putain de … merde.

Sur une diapositive qui avait été décorée d'une peinture dorée elle observa interdite Regina Mills couper un ruban d'inauguration sous le regard ravi de Belle. Au second plan, elle reconnut l'homme auquel elle avait parlé le matin même, les mains croisées sur son éternelle canne.

Personne n'avait pris une ride.

« Inauguration de la bibliothèque » titrait le journal.

Elle se serait presque attendue à ce que les images se mettent à bouger toutes seules et que le Maire lui adresse un sourire sardonique.

Rien de tel ne se passa, un bruit de pas sur le sol de la bibliothèque la poussant pourtant à remettre tout dans l'ordre où elle l'avait trouvé, éteignant le projecteur au moment même où la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Tout se passe bien ? demanda Belle.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de détailler la femme sous un nouveau jour.

Etaient-ils tous des vampires ? D'accord il ne faisait pas vraiment beau ici mais rien qui pourrait effectivement cacher les rayons de soleil pour leur permettre de marcher au grand jour.

Mais peut-être les vampires pouvaient-ils marcher au soleil ? Et développer des pouvoirs comme Regina Mills semblait en avoir ?

\- Oui oui, finit-elle par croasser. Vous avez une bonne connexion.

\- J'ai insisté.

\- Vous avez bien fait. Je reviendrai certainement. Quelqu'un a-t-il une bonne imprimante ici ?

\- Moi. Je m'en sers rarement, mais elle marche.

\- Est-ce que je peux l'utiliser ? Je peux payer quelque chose bien sûr, j'ai plusieurs documents à imp…

\- C'est gratuit, la coupa-t-elle. Au fond de la bibliothèque avec les livres rendus que je dois classer.

\- D'accord, super merci !

\- Je vais au sous-sol, répondit la brune en désignant un seau qui lui sembla remplit de morceau de viandes, ne me cherche pas.

Elle allait poser une question, mais se rattrapa au dernier moment, elle n'était pas prête à entendre que la bibliothécaire gardait un loup-garou prisonnier dans sa cave ou quelque chose du genre.

\- Ok, je fais ça et je retourne à l'hôtel.

\- Tu devrais manger aussi. Il est quinze heures.

\- Qu… Quinze heures ?

Comme pour confirmer l'information qui lui avait échappé, son estomac émit un grondement sourd.

La brune lui sourit avant de faire demi tour et d'appeler un ascenseur qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué.

Elle l'observa chantonner quand les portes grillagées se refermèrent sur elle et attendit un moment les oreilles aux aguets sans pourtant entendre le moindre bruit.

Elle se remit en mouvement l'instant d'après, sentant à nouveau un regard peser sur elle et manqua émettre un petit cri quand elle croisa le regard de l'enfant perché sur une table.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là gamin ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, les yeux fermement rivés sur elle, perdu dans des pensées dont elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle voulait connaître le contenu.

Et lui, qu'était-il dans cette ville de fous ?

\- Je t'observe, répondit-il finalement.

Très rassurant …

\- Je vois ça …

La jeune femme se remit pourtant en marche vers l'imprimante, étonnée de l'entendre sauter de son perchoir et la suivre.

\- Tu devrais pas être à l'école ?

\- J'ai déjà assisté aux cours.

Son don c'était de voyager dans le temps ?

\- Tes parents savent que tu es là ?

\- Il n'y a que ma mère.

\- Et elle est d'accord quand tu rates les cours ?

\- Non, je voulais dire qu'il n'y a que ma mère. Je n'ai pas de père. Que ma mère.

\- Ah. Désolée Henry.

\- Ne le soyez pas, je n'ai jamais eu de père, ça ne me manque pas.

\- Ok.

\- J'ai échappé à Graham.

\- Il te gardait ? s'étonna-t-elle, se rappelant soudain de la conversation qu'elle avait surprise la veille en bas de l'hôtel entre lui et sa mère.

\- Oui.

\- Tu devrais pas faire ça, ça risque de retomber sur lui.

\- Il n'a qu'à être un peu plus doué.

Elle lui accorda un sourire, à moitié occupée à observer l'imprimante en face d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- J'essaie d'imprimer quelque chose pour mon boulot.

\- Votre boulot chez un notaire ou celui dont vous ne voulez pas parler ?

Ou alors peut-être que le gamin était devin ?

\- Un peu des deux, choisit-elle de répondre pour voir ce qu'il allait en faire.

\- Il y a une entrée USB à droite sous un cache.

\- Tu te sers souvent de ça ?

\- Non, mais j'ai la même à la maison.

\- Ah …

La jeune femme localisa l'entrée en question et se percha sur la première surface lisse qu'elle trouva pour poser son ordinateur et sortir une clef usb qui ne la quittait jamais, attachée à ses clefs de voiture.

\- C'est quoi ce fond d'écran ?

La photo était là depuis tellement de temps qu'elle l'avait oubliée.

\- Un souvenir de voyage, dans des mines de cristaux à Mexico.

\- Des mines de cristaux ?

L'information semblait l'intéresser plus que de raison.

\- Ouais, c'est très beau, c'est un voyage que je ne regretterai jamais.

\- Il y a des voyages que tu regrettes ?

\- Je vais peut-être regretter celui ci.

\- A Storybrook ?

\- Oui.

\- Je ne pense pas.

Elle ne répondit pas, occupée à transférer les dossiers et imprimer les pages les unes après les autres.

La machine faisait un tel boucan qu'elle sentit la nouvelle présence avant d'entendre les bruits de pas ou la voix gronder.

\- Henry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans son corps avant de sembler se figer quand elle se retourna pour affronter le regard furieux de la femme.

Pourtant il n'était pas – encore – dirigé vers elle.

\- Tu sais très bien que je déteste que tu sois ici sans Belle ! Et bon sang Henry, tu devrais être à l'école.

\- Je m'ennuyais.

\- Tu aurais du m'appeler.

\- Tu étais en conseil.

\- J'aurais tout suspendu.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, on pouvait aimer son enfant, mais suspendre un conseil municipal parce qu'il s'ennuyait en cours lui semblait un schouilla exagéré. Le gamin devait être pourri gâté.

\- Je suis désolé, répondit-il tout de même.

\- Dans la voiture. Immédiatement.

La voix était descendue d'un octave et Emma frissonna en sentant le regard étrangement glacé et brûlant à la fois la transpercer.

\- J'y suis pour rien, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire.

Après les menaces qu'elle l'avait entendu proférer la veille au Shérif, elle ne doutait pas une seconde de ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire si elle pensait que c'était de sa faute si l'enfant avait échappé à sa surveillance.

\- Je suis quelqu'un qui protège à tout prix ce à quoi je tiens Miss Swan et mon fils passe avant tout, vous comprendrez que je n'accepte pas ses escapades.

\- Tout à fait.

Elle manqua avaler de travers sa salive quand la femme avança de quelques pas supplémentaires dans sa direction, incapable de retenir son regard de parcourir le corps qui provoqua une bouffée de chaleur dans le sien.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- J'avais besoin d'une imprimante.

Elle observa le regard de prédateur se poser brièvement sur les papiers qu'elle tenait encore entre les mains avant de se reporter sur elle.

\- N'oubliez pas notre rendez-vous demain matin.

\- Pour rien au monde, ironisa-t-elle.

Elle eut le droit à un haussement de sourcil, se rendant soudain compte qu'elles étaient toutes les deux seules, à moins de deux mètres l'une de l'autre et dans une salle à moitié éclairée. C'était le cadre idéal pour qu'elle se fasse assassiner sans que personne ne puisse jamais se douter de quoi que ce soit … Ou pour lui sauter dessus comme lui suggérait l'intégralité de ses muscles qui s'étaient tendus dans l'attente d'attaquer ou d'être attaqués.

Le Maire n'avait toujours pas répondu, son regard d'ébène la détaillant avec un intérêt non dissimulé. La jeune femme dut se forcer à rester immobile sous l'examen minutieux qu'elle subissait.

\- Nous sommes nous déjà croisées Miss Swan ? demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Pas à ma connaissance.

Elle eut presque honte du son de sa voix qu'elle avait rarement connue aussi rauque.

Sa réponse ne sembla pas du tout satisfaire la brune qui fronça à nouveau les sourcils, donnant l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas et fit deux pas vers elle avant de poser sa question.

\- D'où êtes-vous ?

\- New York, mentit-elle facilement.

Après tout, elle y avait beaucoup séjourné. La femme plissa les yeux et elle comprit qu'elle ne la croyait pas.

\- Étrange, entendit-elle l'intéressée souffler à voix basse comme si la constatation ne lui avait pas été destinée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?

Elle n'avait pas encore bougé malgré l'envie qu'elle avait de reculer, mais il était hors de question qu'elle se retrouve acculée entre elle et l'imprimante. Elle avala sa salive, remarquant le regard sombre détailler le mouvement de sa gorge et se demanda si elle pensait à une façon de la lui arracher.

\- Votre façon de me mentir, finit-elle par répondre.

Les yeux remontèrent vers les siens, s'arrêtant une fraction de seconde de trop sur ses lèvres qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de pincer à sa plus grande honte.

Elle dut forcément le remarquer, un sourcil parfaitement dessiné se dressant à nouveau.

\- Je …

Le mensonge qui allait à nouveau franchir la barrière de ses lèvres fut stoppé par une inspiration brutale de la femme dont le regard sembla la dévorer une dernière fois avant de se détourner d'elle.

\- Belle ! Comment allez-vous ?

La jeune femme sentit ses genoux faiblir et dut s'appuyer à l'imprimante. Elle n'avait même pas entendu l'ascenseur remonter. Comme dans la banque, cette femme avait le don de capturer tous ses sens et de lui faire ignorer tout ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer autour d'elle.

\- Bien et vous Regina ?

\- Henry était encore là. Prévenez-moi la prochaine fois.

\- Je … Je ne l'ai pas vu, je suis désolée, j'étais descendue …

\- Comment va-t-elle ? l'entendit-elle la couper.

Emma dont le regard était resté figé sur la silhouette du Maire qu'elle pouvait observer à souhait de dos, remarqua tout de même la bibliothécaire se tourner brièvement vers elle.

\- Vous pouvez parler. Elle ne sera bientôt plus un problème, annonça la voix froide du Maire.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Son cœur sembla reprendre un rythme effréné.

\- Elle va bien. Je crois qu'elle se sent seule.

\- Hum. Je verrais ce que je peux y faire.

\- Je lui dirai.

\- Faites.

La silhouette qu'elle regardait à présent avec un intérêt presque apeuré, se retourna vers le coin qu'elle n'avait pas déserté. Ses yeux la transpercèrent comme des lames lancés à pleine vitesse et elle se rappela soudain qu'elle avait tort de ne pas porter son arme.

\- Demain, dix heures Miss Swan, lui rappela-t-elle avant de prendre congé de la brune.

La jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle s'était arrêtée de respirer, l'oxygène brûlant à nouveau sa gorge sur son passage quand elle prit sa première inspiration une fois que la sorcière eut passé le seuil de la porte.

\- Ça va ? demanda Belle.

\- Parfaitement !

.

..

.

Elle passa le reste de sa journée enfermée dans sa chambre, réfléchissant à un plan d'action et surtout à déterminer si le jeu en valait la chandelle.

En valait Regina.

Parce qu'honnêtement, la femme était la seule réelle raison pour laquelle elle restait dans cette ville. Le gamin était sympa bien que bizarre et Ruby semblait pouvoir être une bonne amie mais si le prix à en payer était sa vie …

Elle nettoya à nouveau son Beretta, admirant la ligne au long canon qu'elle avait toujours aimé pointer sur les malfaiteurs. Mais aujourd'hui elle savait que son arme ne lui servirait à rien si elle tentait de s'en servir contre le Maire. Tout comme elle n'avait été d'aucune utilité pour le braqueur à Boston.

Elle était sur le point de commander un repas qu'on lui monterait dans sa chambre quand des coups frappés à la porte la firent sursauter.

La jeune femme fit sauter la sécurité de son arme, la positionnant dans son dos avant de s'approcher de la porte.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est Ruby. Tu viens manger avec les filles et moi ?

\- Euh … Oui.

Rapidement elle rangea son arme dans le holster qu'elle avait rattaché à sa taille et enfila un blouson qui le couvrirait. Elle avait complètement oublié de manger quand elle était rentrée et son estomac menaçait de faire trembler les fondations de l'hôtel.

Au repas, elle eut enfin le plaisir d'être présentée à celle qui faisait de la magie derrière les fourneaux : la grand mère de Ruby. Autrefois elle avait peut-être été une copie de la serveuse, mais aujourd'hui elle avait surtout l'air d'une dure à cuire.

\- On attend Mary-Margaret, elle devrait pas tarder à sortir de l'hôpital.

\- Elle a un problème ?

La jeune femme remarqua le rapide coup d'œil que ses nouvelles connaissances échangèrent avant qu'Aurore ne lui réponde.

\- Son petit ami est dans le coma.

\- Oh non ! Merde … Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Trop longtemps.

\- Il ne se réveillera pas ? osa-t-elle demander.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'être gagné non …

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle a l'air si …

Elle ne trouvait pas le mot qui semblait lui convenir.

\- C'est l'ombre d'elle même, avoua Ruby. Il n'y a que Regina qui arrive à refaire naître les braises de temps en temps ...

\- Regina ?

\- Le Maire.

\- Elles sont amies ?

\- Pas vraiment. Elles ont été ennemies.

Un éclat de rire manqua passer la frontière de ses lèvres, mais elle réussit à le coincer dans sa gorge pour le maquiller en une toux. Elle avait vraiment du mal à imaginer Regina Mills et Marie-Margaret ennemies … L'institutrice n'avait pas l'air d'être en mesure de lui tenir tête plus d'une minute. Et puis ennemies pour quoi ? Qu'avaient-elles à s'envier ou qu'avaient-elles à eu à s'envier, puisqu'Aurore semblait en parler au passé …

L'intéressée fit justement son entrée dans le restaurant, enveloppée dans une veste rose, un sac blanc coincé sous le bras. Elle n'avait pas l'air heureuse, ni malheureuse. Elle avait l'air d'un fantôme et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la peine pour elle.

\- Bonsoir les filles.

\- Bonsoir MM, des nouvelles ?

\- Aucune. Vous avez commandé ?

Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'étendre sur le sujet.

Leur repas fut servit encore plus rapidement que d'habitude et elle ne s'en interrompit pas avant que Monsieur Gold ne rentre dans le restaurant, son regard cherchant la salle avant de tomber sur le sien. Brièvement ses yeux se plissèrent, sans agressivité, mais assez pour que la jeune femme ne comprenne que ses intentions n'étaient pas toutes désintéressées.

\- Oh ! entendit-elle Belle s'exclamer au dessus de son dessert.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rumple est là.

 _Rumple_?! Dans quel monde appelait-on ses enfants Rumple ?!

\- Oh … Tu avais rendez-vous ?

\- Non, je dois aller à la bibliothèque avec lui, à demain les filles !

La blonde répondit d'un simple sourire, l'observant se dépêcher vers l'homme qui s'était rapproché du comptoir pour laisser un billet qui couvrait presque l'intégralité de leur repas.

\- Il est riche ? demanda-t-elle à voix haute en essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, le couple sortait, les bras liés.

\- C'est son âme sœur, répondit simplement Ruby.

Une autre silhouette familière fit son apparition dans l'embrasure de la porte au moment où elle allait tourner en dérision l'affirmation de la serveuse et elle préféra observer le Shérif suivi de très près par Henry Mills.

\- Le shérif est le père d'Henry Mills ? demanda-t-elle en sachant pertinemment que la réponse serait négative.

Sa question provoqua d'ailleurs quelques rires.

\- Non, Regina l'a adopté !

\- Pourquoi ? Sûrement avec le physique qu'elle a, elle aurait facilement du trouver quelqu'un non ?

\- Nan ... Il ya bien Graham ou Kilian qui aurait voulu mais Regina n'a jamais batifolé avec les gens de la ville. Elle s'accorde des escapades de temps en temps ... Quand elle en a vraiment besoin, je suppose.

Elle fronça les sourcils devant l'air presque rêveur de la serveuse.

\- Jamais ? releva-t-elle

\- Jamais. Mais tente ta chance, après tout tu ne viens pas d'ici.

Était-elle aussi transparente que ça ?

\- On se fera une soirée comme ça aussi les filles, je vous amènerai dans un endroit que je connais à Boston, choisit-elle de répondre.

\- Personne ne sort de cette ville.

\- Personne ?

\- Non, il y a bien quelques exceptions, mais nous n'en faisons pas partie ...

\- Alors les gens sont obligés de faire avec ce qu'ils ont ici ? C'est ça le problème ?

\- Les habitants, oui ... Tout le monde se connait.

\- Et alors ? ça n'a pas l'air de déranger certains de tenter leur chance, non ?

Son regard retomba sur Graham qui avait semblé la draguer éhontément. Il faudrait qu'elle se serve de ça.

\- Hey ! Graham ! héla-t-elle.

L'intéressé se retourna aussitôt, une main sur l'épaule de l'enfant dont il semblait chargé autant de la surveillance que la protection à en juger par ses réactions.

L'homme finit par lui adresser un sourire et elle dut avouer qu'il était charmant, si elle avait été Regina elle aurait peut-être succombé à ses charmes.

\- C'est dans les attributions du Shérif de jouer au baby-sitter ?

\- Mes attributions sont déterminées par la ... Par le Maire.

\- Vivement le jour où elle te demandera de patrouiller à dos d'âne.

\- Elle préfère les chevaux. Est-ce que je peux vous aider Emma ?

\- Je me demandais s'il y avait du travail pour moi chez vous ?

\- Chez moi ?

\- Je cherche pas un poste de femme de ménage, mais s'il y a du boulot dans la police, je serais intéressée.

Elle ne releva pas la stupeur générale auprès de ses nouvelles connaissances.

\- Vous n'êtes pas notaire ?

\- Non, je travaille pour eux, mais j'ai besoin de vacances.

\- De vacances ... A Storybrook ?

La notion semblait lui être étrangère.

\- Oui, c'est tranquille ici ...

\- Ok ... Je ... J'en toucherai un mot à Regina.

\- Bien sûr. Faites attention, le gamin n'a pas le droit à une glace ce soir.

\- Il en a le droit d'habitude.

\- Mais ce matin il a eu le droit à un donut ...

Les yeux du Shérif s'agrandirent presque de manière comique et Ruby et elle ne purent retenir leur rire quand il se précipita sur l'enfant qui était en train de commander.

.

..

.

Comme d'habitude elle n'avait pas monté son réveil le lendemain matin et ce malgré l'appréhension du rendez-vous que le Maire avait fixé pour elles.

Certainement par esprit de contradiction, elle prit un malin plaisir à se préparer lentement, allant même jusqu'à prendre le soin de se maquiller un peu plus que d'habitude.

A treize heure trente elle avait rendez-vous avec Sidney Glass, ça lui laissait un bon moment pour être assez en retard pour énerver le Maire, se faire passer un savon et parler d'elle ne savait quoi avant de devoir sortir tout son baratin au journaliste.

\- Vous êtes en retard, constata la voix basse de Regina Mills quand une secrétaire la fit entrer dans son bureau.

\- Très souvent.

\- Ce sera noté à votre dossier de candidature au commissariat.

\- J'ignorais qu'il en existait un.

Deux perles d'ébène se détachèrent enfin du document qu'elle était en train de lire pour venir la fusiller du regard par dessus une paire de lunettes aux branches noires.

Quelque chose se fendit en elle, ayant presque l'impression de pouvoir sentir la fissure déchirer ses poumons et affaiblir ses genoux avant de se loger entre ses jambes.

En face d'elle la brune ne fit pas mine de remarquer son trouble, son regard la détaillant lentement du bout de ses bottes pour remonter se planter dans le sien.

\- Asseyez-vous.

Elle obéit, incapable d'en faire autrement quand la voix glissait sur elle de cette manière.

\- Non, pas là.

\- Excusez-moi ?

\- Je n'excuse que mon fils Miss Swan. Asseyez-vous sur le fauteuil de droite, celui de gauche est bancal.

Elle aurait mis sa main à couper que ce n'était pas le cas. D'ailleurs elle venait de s'y asseoir et elle pouvait très bien sentir que rien ne clochait avec son équilibre, mais elle connaissait ce genre de techniques destinées à déstabiliser son adversaire. Le Maire la considérait donc comme un élément perturbateur.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Moi si.

Le ton la dissuada d'insister et elle finit par changer de fauteuil.

\- De quoi vouliez-vous me parler Madame le Maire ?

\- Pourquoi êtes vous là ?

Elle avait préparé son numéro, une liasse de papier fraîchement imprimée dans une pochette rouge qu'elle tendit à la femme qui ne s'en saisit pas.

\- Ce sont les documents qui concernent Monsieur Glass.

\- Je sais.

Sa main retomba sur la surface lisse du bureau, inutile d'insister, elle ne les prendrait pas, ce n'était qu'une tentative supplémentaire pour l'intimider. Comme si elle avait besoin de ça ... La simple odeur de son parfum qui flottait dans la pièce y suffisait amplement.

\- Ce ... poste chez des notaires, vous ne l'appréciez pas ?

\- J'ai besoin de vacances, répéta-t-elle son excuse de la veille.

\- Nous ne sommes pas une ville très accueillante.

\- Jusque là j'ai été très bien accueillie ...

\- Jusque là ... l'entendit-elle souffler à voix très basse.

\- Est-ce que vous allez m'interdire de séjourner ici ?

\- Qui sait ... Je veux être claire Miss Swan, je n'ai pas pour habitude de tolérer les étrangers dans mon ... dans ma ville. Je les perçois comme une menace à l'ordre public et étant donné ...

Un lourd dossier claqua sur le bureau. " Emma Swan " y avait été écrit par une main inconnue.

\- Les informations qui m'ont été communiquées sur vous ... Vous êtes un sujet prompt à l'insubordination.

 _Un sujet prompt à l'insubordination_ ? Dans quel monde parallèle était-elle tombée ?

\- Pour être tout à fait honnête, votre présence même dans cette pièce est un affront à mon autorité. Vous perturbez l'équilibre.

\- Je vois ... Mon dossier ne sera donc pas accepté si je comprends ?

Elle en avait connu des gens qui l'énervaient profondément, l'insulter au point de vouloir les rouer de coups, mais elle savait rester calme. Après tout elle connaissait les règles du jeu, elle même se renseignait très régulièrement sur des personnes dans ses enquêtes et même parfois dans un objectif purement personnel. C'était simplement une bataille de perdue.

\- Non, vous comprenez très mal.

\- Je suis acceptée avec mention très bien ? ironisa-t-elle.

Après tout elle n'était pas devant le Maire de New York, elle n'avait pas à faire des courbettes et le poids de son arme la rassura l'espace d'un instant ... Avant de croiser l'éclat qui brilla dangereusement dans les yeux de la brune.

Elle avait vu cette femme tuer un homme de sang froid quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Emma Swan, la seule raison pour laquelle vous êtes encore en vie ... C'est parce que vous m'intriguez.

\- J'ai plutôt intérêt à faire durer le mystère alors, ironisa-t-elle.

Pourtant quelque chose c'était bloqué en elle. Cette femme. Cette déesse venait de proférer des menaces de mort sans même tenter de les dissimuler et elle savait que c'était un très mauvais signe. Celui qu'elle n'éprouvait aucune peur, aucune retenue quant au système et aux éventuelles poursuites qu'elle pourrait subir.

Elle était tombée sur une exception. Un truc hors du commun qui pourrait faire l'objet d'un bouquin fantastique, une véritable ville remplie d'être qui avait de grandes chances de ne pas être humains, dont ils ne pouvaient visiblement pas sortir et où le meurtre était monnaie courante, sans que quiconque soit embarrassé par les retombées correctionnelles qu'il pourrait avoir.

Elle était foutue.

En face d'elle, elle se serait presque demandée si la brune n'était pas capable de lire dans ses pensées, les yeux la dévorant presque sous l'intensité de leur attention. Elle semblait fascinée.

\- Les choses sont-elles claires ?

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi Regina ?

Un sourcil parfaitement tracé s'arqua à l'emploi du prénom.

\- Certains penseront que je suis devenue folle, mais je vais vous laisser sortir en vie de mon bureau Miss Swan. Je suis persuadée que vous êtes moins bête que vous ne le paraissez ...

\- Merci, se permit-elle de couper.

\- Aussi, je pense qu'un simple avertissement suffira à vous faire comprendre les risques de votre séjour ici.

\- Si je récapitule, je peux rester ici, mais la moindre action qui ne serait à votre goût me vaudrait la mort ? C'est une étrange idée de l'hospitalité !

\- Ne méprenez pas hospitalité et captivité Miss Swan.

\- Captivité ?

L'espace d'un instant elle eut une vision tout à fait différente de ce que pouvait être le fait d'être gardée en « captivité » par une femme comme Regina Mills et elle dut croiser les jambes pour réprimer un tressaillement.

\- Vous vous droguez Miss Swan ?

C'était quoi ce changement de sujet ?

\- Non, pas à ma connaissance, pourquoi ?

\- Vos pupilles sont dilatées.

\- Ça arrive très souvent aux gens qui ont les yeux clairs.

Elle était assez contente de sa répartie, mais le sourire que lui renvoya le Maire laissait clairement entendre qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Elle l'observa lentement retirer ses lunettes pour les poser sur une boite qui ornait son bureau.

\- Mon prochain rendez-vous va arriver Miss Swan. Je vous conseille d'être partie d'ici là. Quelqu'un vous tiendra au courant.

\- Pour ?

\- Votre candidature au commissariat. En attendant ne partez pas de la ville.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je vous le demande.

À nouveau elle eut l'impression que la voix chaude contenait autre chose qu'un simple ordre, son ton tenait de ceux qui ont l'habitude d'être obéit au doigt et à l'œil mais elle aurait presque pu y distinguer autre chose.

Mais la seconde d'après l'expression de la brune renvoyait surtout une confusion qu'elle y avait déjà vue.

Quand elle avait eu l'impression qu'elle essayait de lui lancer un sort sans pour autant y parvenir.

\- Je peux avoir votre numéro ? osa-t-elle demander.

Cette fois les yeux d'ambre s'assombrirent.

\- … Pour vous tenir au courant des mes déplacements, rajouta-t-elle.

Elle put lire l'incrédulité du Maire sur son visage avant qu'elle ne réponde d'un ton froid.

\- Je saurai exactement où vous êtes et ce que vous faites à n'importe quel moment de la journée Emma Swan. Et si l'envie folle me prenait de vous contacter, je saurai le faire.

Le pouvait-elle vraiment ? Savoir ce qu'elle faisait à tout moment de la journée ? Après tout elle se rappelait très bien de ce que Ruby avait dit à Henry Mills lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois … Que sa mère avait certainement su qu'elle était là au moment même où elle avait franchi la frontière de la ville.

L'idée la fit frissonner, mais la brune ne lui accordait déjà plus aucun intérêt, plongée dans la rédaction d'une lettre de toute évidence.

Ce devait être le signe qu'il fallait qu'elle parte.

\- Au revoir Madame le Maire, se décida-t-elle tout de même.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse – évidemment – mais sentit presque quelque chose la stopper sur le seuil de la porte avant que la voix ne parvienne à ses oreilles.

\- Choisissez bien vos mensonges cet après midi Miss Swan. Sidney est un homme qui déteste se rendre compte qu'il est berné.

\- Je serai à la hauteur, s'entendit-elle répondre.

Dehors, elle ne manqua pas le regard incrédule de la secrétaire qui tapait furieusement quelque chose sur son clavier d'ordinateur.

\- Vous mangez toute seule ? demanda une voix qu'elle commençait à avoir l'habitude d'entendre dans ses parages.

\- Je ne comptais pas manger, en revanche, toi, tu devrais être à la cantine.

\- Non, répondit-il simplement.

La jeune femme se retourna pour faire face à l'enfant qui s'avérait être aussi agaçant que sa mère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je vous ai observée.

\- Ouais, je m'en étais rendue compte gamin.

\- Vous échappez à l'emprise de ma mère.

\- Pas vraiment.

Pas du tout même …

\- Croyez-moi, vous lui échappez.

\- Ok.

\- Est-ce que vous croyez à la magie Emma Swan ?

Cette fois son intérêt fut piqué. Elle eut envie de lui répondre que non, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais cru en la magie, même quand elle était petite, elle avait tout de suite voulu connaître les secrets des illusionnistes. Mais aujourd'hui elle n'était plus très sûre. Ou presque certaine du contraire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est très important si vous voulez réussir votre mission. Il faut y croire.

\- Ma mission ? Ecoute gamin, je dois juste remettre des papiers à Sidney Glass pour savoir si il …

\- Oui, coupa-t-il. C'est pour ça que vous avez demandé un job à Graham.

\- Je ne lui ai rien demandé, s'indigna-t-elle.

\- Ma mère m'en a parlé.

\- Ta mère t'a parlé de moi ?

\- C'est dire, hein ?

Elle avait du mal à croire que l'enfant au sourire en coin n'avait avoisinait la dizaine d'année. Même elle n'avait pas été aussi effrontée que lui à cet âge là. La blonde fronça les sourcils en le voyant grimacer.

\- Graham va bientôt me retrouver. J'ai quelque chose pour vous.

Elle l'observa sortir un immense livre de son sac à dos d'écolier et se demanda si ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il contenait.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en s'en emparant tout de même.

\- Un livre. Cachez-le. On en parlera demain.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, l'enfant partait déjà en courant, la laissant les bras ballants. « Il était une fois » titrait le vieil ouvrage. Henry Mills lui avait refilé un bouquins de comptes de fées ?

Elle sursauta en entendant le crissement des pneus d'une voiture de patrouille qui s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

\- Vous n'avez pas vu Henry Mills ? demanda la voix de Graham.

Elle s'étonna du réflexe qu'elle eut pour cacher le livre derrière son dos.

\- Non. Pas depuis hier soir … Vous l'avez encore perdu ?

Il ne répondit que d'une grimace et ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle le vit redémarrer au quart de tour.


	3. Chapter 3

_Mel 99, merci pour ton commentaire, pour ce qui est de la magie, elle est capitale dans mon "scénario" et je ne suis pas fan des histoires où on enlève cet aspect du coup, j'espère que la mienne te plaira quand même ;)_

 _SQ-Faberry-OQ ... Merci beaucoup beaucoup, je n'avais encore jamais " hypnotisé quelqu'un avec mes mots, j'espère que ça se passe bien pour toi ? ^^_

 _kensdo, EvilSwanMills,_ Griffon10 _ & les autres inconnu(e)s qui me laissent des commentaires, merci beaucoup à vous aussi, j'espère que la suite vous plaira autant, ce chapitre en révèle beaucoup sur le contexte de l'histoire ..._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

..

.

 **Chapitre 3**

.

..

.

Finalement, elle décida de commander quelque chose au restaurant, mangeant seule et pour une fois ininterrompue par un villageois intrigué. Si elle continuait à manger comme ça il allait falloir qu'elle se remette au sport. Et qu'elle se fasse livrer quelques affaires supplémentaires.

Elle passa un rapide coup de téléphone à Ted pour organiser une livraison de vêtements, se rendant compte qu'elle prenait presque l'équipée avec autant de sérieux qu'une livraison de drogue et passa le reste de son temps à fixer sa montre. Elle avait hâte d'avoir passé l'entrevue qui l'attendait avec le journaliste et d'en avoir fini avec lui. Tant pis s'il ne la croyait pas ...

\- Miss Swan, bonjour.

S'il portait le même air suffisant que Regina, rien dans son attitude ne laissait entendre qu'il avait des raisons de l'être. Une fois de plus la blonde ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait l'air d'un odieux personnage et quelque chose en elle s'étonna de ne pas avoir entendu son nom dans la liste de prétendants de Regina.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Glass. Je me doute que votre temps doit être précieux, je vous ai imprimé un dossier récapitulatif.

Elle fut contente de la façon dont il sourit à son compliment. Le Maire l'avait prévenu de ne pas être trop transparente dans son mensonge, mais elle avait préféré miser sur l'aspect de sa personnalité qui semblait le plus facile à avoir. Sa vanité. Et ce qui irait sans doute avec : sa cupidité.

La chasseuse de prime l'observa s'emparer de la pochette rouge d'un geste brusque et la parcourir d'un oeil rapide.

\- Combien ? demanda-t-il moins de trente secondes plus tard.

\- Quinze mille, répondit-elle en s'efforçant de masquer un sourire.

\- Hum ...

Elle vit son regard tomber sur les fausses cartes d'identité que Ted lui avait fait imprimé. Il n'y avait aucune ressemblance flagrante, mais après tout le lien de parenté était censé être lointain. Des cousins germains ou quelque chose comme ça, se rappela-t-elle.

\- Comment ça se passe ?

\- Si vous pensez être la personne, je vous fais signer une décharge que j'enverrai à mon patron et ça devrait être réglé sous peu. Rien de plus qu'une simple signature.

\- Il n'y a rien de tel qu'une "simple" signature Miss Swan ... Je peux avoir le papier que vous comptez me faire signer ?

Sans répondre elle sortit le formulaire qu'elle avait totalement inventé il y avait quelques années de ça pour la première fois qu'elle avait approché une personne recherchée sous les mêmes prétextes.

Le journaliste s'en empara du bout des doigts avant de le glisser dans une enveloppe. Peut-être comptait-il le faire examiner par un juriste ou par le Maire ?

\- Laissez moi le temps d'y réfléchir, je vous le ferai passer une fois complété si je le juge nécessaire.

\- Okkk ... Je vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps alors. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée Monsieur Glass.

\- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

Elle eut l'envie soudaine d'écraser son poing dans sa figure sans pour autant se l'expliquer et dut l'enfoncer dans les poches de son jean pour s'en empêcher.

La jeune femme se surprit à descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse, percutant de plein fouet le petit ami de Belle à la sortie de l'immeuble.

\- Merde. Pardon, je suis désolée.

Il n'était pas tombé, mais la canne dont il s'était servi pour se rattraper avait craqué pour finir par se casser d'un bruit sec.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée …

\- Aucune importance.

\- Si, vraiment …

Elle était à deux doigts de lui proposer son bras pour regagner la bibliothèque quand elle s'aperçut qu'il arrivait très bien à marcher tout seul, sa jambe gauche déviant à peine de la trajectoire voulue.

\- Venez avec moi, l'entendit-elle dire.

Incapable de résister à ce qu'elle perçut comme un ordre, la jeune femme le suivit jusqu'au magasin dont elle l'avait vu sortir la veille.

\- C'est à vous ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Beaucoup de choses sont à moi ici, précisez.

\- Le magasin.

\- Oui. Faites un tour, je reviens dans une minute.

Si d'un premier abord elle avait été persuadée que le magasin vendait des antiquités, elle fut choquée par la ressemblance qu'elle lui trouva avec la boutique de Mr Barjow qui l'avait marquée dans Harry Potter.

Elle grimaça en passant devant des marionnettes semblant sorties tout droit d'un remake de Chucky et une enfilade de têtes réduites, fronça les sourcils en remarquant une série de statuettes dépareillées allant du dragon à une pieuvre en passant par un gnome qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé voir dans son jardin.

\- Anh.

Elle fit un tour sur elle même pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait vu sursauter avant de s'avancer vers la niche qu'elle venait de découvrir.

La jeune femme dut avaler sa salive à plusieurs reprises pour perdre l'impression qu'une main invisible était en train d'enserrer sa gorge.

Une statue. Non. Elle était convaincue que ce n'en était pas une. Dans n'importe quel autre magasin elle aurait dit que la poupée de cire avait été faite à la perfection, mais ici …

\- N'est-elle pas splendide ?

Cette fois il était bien là pour être témoin de son sursaut et elle vit son regard s'attarder sur sa hanche à laquelle elle avait porté la main, prête à dégainer son arme. Elle se demanda brièvement si il savait ce qu'elle s'était apprêtée à faire mais son sourire en coin répondit à sa place.

Elle eut soudain la conviction que l'homme était à craindre.

\- C'est euh … C'est très bien fait, tenta-t-elle de répondre.

\- Merci.

\- Oh, c'est de vous ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça a du vous prendre du temps !

\- Des années.

Elle fut surprise de ne pas desceller la moindre trace de mensonge dans son timbre de voix.

\- Vous avez vu quelque chose qui vous plait ? Je peux vous faire un prix …

\- Non, pas encore …

Elle s'efforça de balayer la pièce d'un nouveau regard, s'attardant quelques secondes sur une vitrine où un ensemble d'arme était exposé.

\- J'ai de très belles lames.

\- Je suis plus arme à feu.

\- J'ai cru comprendre, répondit-il, confirmant qu'il avait bel et bien intercepté son mouvement.

\- Bref. Pourquoi suis-je là ?

\- Ah oui !

Son exclamation la fit presque sourire mais la présence tranquille de la statue – de la femme – enfermée derrière l'épais mur de verre l'en empêcha.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour vous, l'entendit-elle lui dire.

Elle l'observa un instant s'éloigner, appuyé sur une nouvelle canne sculptée à la perfection dans ce qui semblait être un mélange de bois et de marbre noir.

\- Pour être honnête mes finances ne me per…

\- Non non, coupa-t-il. Un cadeau.

\- Un cadeau ?

\- Oui.

L'homme se pencha derrière son comptoir et elle put entendre le bruit distinct d'un tiroir qu'on ouvre et referme avant de le voir poser un objet sur le meuble en bois et verre.

\- Un attrape rêve ? demanda-t-elle.

C'était un bel exemplaire, bien plus que ceux qu'elle avait pu avoir dans son enfance, acheté dans des foires à des vendeurs indiens à la sauvette.

La rosace qui semblait avoir été tressée avec des fils d'or était soutenue par un cercle parfait en bois gris. Précautionneusement elle tendit une main pour caresser les longues plumes dont elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer la couleur, d'un brun doré qui tirait vers le gris.

\- Il est très beau. Ce sont des plumes de quoi ?

\- De griffon, répondit-il très sérieusement.

La jeune femme fut incapable de cacher sa surprise, relevant soudainement le visage pour croiser le regard attentif de l'homme qui lui adressa un simple sourire.

Il ne plaisantait pas.

\- En quel honneur ce cadeau ? trouva-t-elle à répondre.

\- Un signe de bienvenue.

\- Oh ? C'est ... Gentil. Je vous remercie.

\- J'essaie d'être agréable aux amis de Belle.

\- Vous l'êtes.

Elle prit congé de lui non sans une certaine gêne qui lui collait à la peau en sa compagnie et passa le reste de l'après midi à visiter systématiquement chaque boutique du "centre ville".

Le soir elle mangea pour la première fois dans sa chambre d'hôtel, surprise de ne pas avoir été interrompue par Ruby. Cette fois elle était assez sobre pour s'émerveiller sur le silence de la ville. Elle qui avait toujours été habituée à l'activité perpétuelle des grandes villes, elle s'accorda même de longues minutes de pause à l'air frais de la fenêtre, observant les rares passants marcher dans la rue et un homme promener son dalmatien. Elle pensa brièvement qu'il faudrait qu'elle demande à la serveuse si elle n'avait pas une chambre avec un balcon. Ses soirées allaient lui sembler longues si elle n'avait pas accès à internet et pas assez de réseau pour jouer en ligne sur son téléphone ..

Par dépit la jeune femme prit une brève douche avant de se glisser dans le lit.

\- Qu'est-ce ...

Son pied venait de buter contre quelque chose dont elle avait déjà oublié l'existence depuis ce matin. Ramené dans sa chambre d'hôtel et jeté à la va vite sous les couvertures avant d'aller à son rendez-vous avec Sidney Glass.

Le livre de comtes que lui avait refilé le gamin.

Du bout des pieds elle le fit remonter à hauteur de main et s'en empara pour observer plus attentivement la couverture.

\- Toi, t'as au moins une centaine d'années mon grand ...

Précautionneusement elle ouvrit le livre pour découvrir une table des matières énumérant de nombreux contes qui avaient peuplé son enfance. D'un œil distrait elle parcourut les premières pages, souriant à l'histoire de Pinocchio et Cendrillon, ralentissant un instant pour lire l'histoire de la fille du meunier, dont elle ne se rappelait même pas avoir entendu parler. Le prochain récit la fit se redresser d'un bond. Non, pas le récit. L'illustration.

Aurore. Aurore reposait sur un lit entouré de ronces, surveillée de près par une femme plus âgée appuyée sur un sceptre. Maléfique elle supposa.

La jeune femme sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Henry Mills lui avait confié ce livre en lui promettant d'en parler le lendemain.

D'une main tremblante elle tourna plusieurs autres pages pour tomber sur une illustration d'Ariel, mais les personnages ne lui rappelaient personne.

Idem pour Peter Pan et le capitaine crochet.

Elle manqua arracher la prochaine page qu'elle tourna, rapprochant un peu plus le livre de son visage pour être bel et bien sûre de ce qu'elle était en train d'observer. La grand mère de Ruby, arbalète à la main, surveillant sa petite fille enveloppée dans une immense cape rouge.

\- J'y crois pas ...

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Elle avait envisagé toutes les possibilités : un village de vampires, un refuge pour toutes sortes de personnes dotées de pouvoirs surnaturels, mais jamais l'idée qui se profilait n'aurait pu lui venir. Une ville remplie de personnages de contes de fées ...

La blonde attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval par réflexe, s'asseyant en tailleur au milieu des coussins éparpillés. Ses doigts parcoururent rapidement une trentaine de page avant de s'arrêter net.

\- Naaan ...

" Blanche Neige " titrait la prochaine histoire. Et ce n'était pas la silhouette de Mary Margarett en premier plan, arc tendu à la main et un air déterminé peint sur le visage qui l'avait stoppée.

Non.

C'était plutôt ce qu'elle devinait être la méchante Reine, surplombant le chasseur, une main tenant ce qui ressemblait visiblement à un cœur devant la poitrine écorchée de l'homme qui n'en avait pas l'air plus affecté que ça, poignard tendu devant lui.

Regina Mills et le shérif Graham.

Elle prit le temps d'observer le sourire en coin et l'impression de puissance qui se dégageait de la femme en robe noire au décolleté vertigineux à peine caché par la stature du chasseur. Même sur papier, les yeux assombris à la perfection par un maquillage digne d'une séance photo la firent frissonner. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer sa réaction si elle avait du se retrouver en face à face avec cette version du Maire.

La jeune femme revit brièvement la façon dont elle avait tué le braqueur à la banque et fut tellement choquée de sentir une nouvelle vague de désir la parcourir qu'elle en lâcha le livre.

Elle était folle.

.

..

.

Une fois n'étant pas coutume, Emma Swan fut réveillée de bonne heure. Et par des coups frappés à sa porte.

\- J'arrive !

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir oublié une soirée de beuverie, ses tempes enserrées par un anneau douloureux lui rappelait les pires migraines qu'elle avait pu avoir.

Elle s'était endormie en proie aux doutes, mâchoires et poings serrés.

La jeune femme vérifia brièvement sa tenue et jugea suffisant le long tee shirt qu'elle avait enfilé en sortant de la douche la veille.

\- Rub...

\- Où est Graham ?

\- P ... Pardon ?

Elle fut poussée sans ménagement par la femme qui s'introduisit dans sa chambre sans y avoir été invitée.

\- Où est mon shérif ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée Madame le Maire.

\- Il n'est pas avec vous ?

Le regard inquisiteur la transperça, fouillant visiblement en quête de la vérité et un instant elle vit une inquiétude réelle avant qu'il ne se dérobe à son emprise pour la parcourir de la tête aux pieds et dans l'autre sens.

\- Euh ... Non.

La brune se rapprocha d'elle et cette fois elle eut du mal à avaler sa salive.

\- Vous en êtes certaine ? Parce que je peux sentir sa présence ici et je déteste qu'on me mente.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous sentez Regina, mais je peux vous assurer que je suis seule dans cette chambre.

Elle remarqua le rictus que l'intéressée avait été trop lente à réprimer à l'emploi de son prénom, mais n'en fut que plus ravie. D'ailleurs sa migraine commençait à se dissiper.

\- Et cette nuit ?

\- Cette nuit ? répéta-t-elle incapable de croire ce que la femme lui demandait.

\- Étiez-vous seule cette nuit Miss Swan ?

\- Je croyais que vous étiez au courant de tout ?

\- Mais j'ai du mal à vous ... cerner.

\- J'étais seule oui, non pas que ça vous regarde ...

\- Oh ça ne me regarde pas, mais si j'étais vous j'éviterais d'ouvrir ma porte aussi peu habillée, la plupart des gens ont le jugement hâtif ...

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas la plupart des gens, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle avait faillit ajouter " Majesté " mais s'en dissuada, se rappelant que son arme était restée sous son oreiller et qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle batte une sorcière et encore moins une " méchante Reine " si tel était le cas.

Un instant les yeux d'ébènes reflétèrent une lueur prédatrice qui eut le don de lui rappeler qu'elle avait besoin d'une douche froide mais presque aussitôt le masque fut en place et elle n'eut le droit qu'à un haussement de sourcil dédaigneux.

\- En effet, Miss Swan. Passez une bonne journée.

\- Essayez au deuxième étage.

La brune se figea sur le seuil de la porte et elle eut l'impression d'être fusillée sur place quand elle se retourna, ses genoux manquant se dérober sous son poids. Elle n'avait visiblement pas exagéré quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle détestait qu'on lui mente.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je Miss Swan ?

\- Parce que ce sont les quartiers de Ruby.

Elle aurait presque pu voir les rouages tourner dans la tête du Maire dont le regard absent était tombé au niveau de son ventre. Elle sentit ses muscles se tendre sans son commandement, mais l'instant d'après le Maire releva la tête pour observer son visage, un sourcil s'arquant.

\- Pourquoi pas ... souffla à voix basse.

Elle fut témoin d'un réel sourire qui illumina son visage, presque autant que la présence de son fils dans la pièce, remarqua-t-elle.

La jeune femme eut le droit à un dernier examen des pieds à la tête avant que la brune ne se retourne pour de bon.

\- Bonne journée à vous aussi ! lança-t-elle en allant refermer la porte qui était restée grande ouverte.

Le claquement des talons sur les marches de l'escalier en bois la fit relever la tête pour observer la silhouette habillée d'un tailleur bleu marine monter vers le deuxième étage. Il était même pas neuf heures du matin et elle avait déjà une envie folle de quelqu'un qu'elle ne pourrait visiblement pas avoir. Une moue se dessina sans son accord sur son visage. Elle allait sortir de sa transe quand la femme se figea et elle eut à peine le temps de remonter les yeux vers les siens quand elle se retourna. Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière et se réfugier à l'abris de sa chambre.

\- Merci.

Cette fois le sourire était carnassier et elle fronça les sourcils en apercevant la main de la femme agrippée à la rambarde au point d'en blanchir ses articulations. Elle savait qu'elle avait presque un air inquiet quand elle chercha à croiser son regard dans la pénombre.

\- Rentrez, entendit-elle ordonné à voix basse.

\- Pardon ?

Elle aurait presque juré avoir vu une étincelle claquer brièvement quelque par près de son poignet dans l'obscurité.

\- Maintenant.

L'ordre grondé à voix basse lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide et tant pis si cette fois elle avait l'air d'une poule mouillée quand elle referma avec hâte la porte derrière laquelle elle venait de se précipiter. Elle avait le souffle court et pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

.

..

.

Sans vouloir se l'avouer, elle mit tout de même l'intégralité de sa matinée à se remettre des événements qui avaient entouré son réveil et eut presque honte de sursauter à de nouveaux coups frappés à sa porte.

Elle n'avait pas encore bougé de sa chambre, se faisant monter un petit déjeuner qu'elle avait avalé devant une vieille série télévision qui passait sur une chaîne dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler. Ce matin elle était restée figée un long moment derrière la porte, écoutant en silence le bruit des pas de Regina et Graham redescendre du deuxième étage. Quelques minutes plus tard elle avait aussi entendu Ruby au téléphone prévenir qu'elle aurait du retard pour le service au restaurant.

Elle ouvrit donc la porte pour la deuxième fois de la journée à un membre de la famille Mills.

\- Bonjour Emma Swan.

\- Bonjour gamin. Ta mère va encore taper une crise.

\- Non, Graham croit que je suis en sortie scolaire.

\- Ils finiront par s'en rendre compte ...

\- Je suis couvert. Vous venez, on sort ?

\- On sort où ?

\- Je vous amène dans mon repère. Mais évitez d'en parler à ma mère. Vous avez le livre ? Prenez-le.

Il avait débité ses phrases comme elle aurait vidé un chargeur sur une cible d'entrainement et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la ressemblance qu'il semblait avoir avec sa mère.

Mais le sujet du livre l'assombrit immédiatement. Elle avait des dizaines de questions à lui poser, même si elle n'était pas certaine qu'un enfant de dix ans soit en mesure d'y répondre et d'être pris pour une source fiable.

Sans chercher plus loin, elle s'empara d'une veste en cuir noir qui traînait sur une chaise pour sortir à la suite de l'enfant à qui elle confia le livre qui disparut une fois de plus dans les méandres du sac à dos qui ne le quittait pas.

À l'accueil elle reçut un sourire amical de la part de la grand mère de Ruby et suivit docilement le garçon dans la rue jusqu'à une boutique qu'elle avait déjà repéré en faisant le tour de la ville.

\- Tu es sûr que tu as le droit d'entre là dedans ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'élégante devanture.

\- Je ne viens pas pour acheter Emma ...

Son ton presque désolé pour elle la fit sourire. Il avait vraiment l'air intelligent, raison de plus pour être impatiente d'entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

\- Bonjour ! lança une voix dès qu'ils eurent franchis le seuil de la porte.

\- Bonjour.

\- Oh ... Henry.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la déception qui passa dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

\- Bonjour Hope. Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un dans ma salle ?

\- Non, personne Henry, je n'ai eu que deux clients aujourd'hui.

\- Tu devrais développer la vente en ligne, lui conseilla-t-il sur le ton de quelqu'un qui avait déjà donné son avis des centaines de fois.

\- Tu sais très bien que ta mère n'aime pas trop l'idée.

\- Je lui en parlerai. Bonne après midi.

La blonde avait observé l'échange avec intérêt, dévisageant la jeune femme sans pouvoir s'empêcher de se demander à quel personnage de contes de fées elle ressemblait. Elle sourit en la voyant se rasseoir derrière le bureau qu'elle occupait, les yeux déjà rivés sur l'écran d'un ordinateur affichant ce qui ressemblait de loin à un document word et à y regarder de plus prêt, certainement à un roman qu'elle devait lire en attendant les clients.

\- C'est Hope, entendit-elle le fils du Maire annoncer à voix basse en se dirigeant vers un coin de la boutique qu'elle n'avait pas encore repéré. Elle travaille pour Aurore depuis des années.

\- Pour Aurore ?

\- Oui, c'est elle qui a ouvert la boutique, mais elle préfère s'occuper des vignes.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de la tête qu'il ne vit certainement pas. Quand elle l'avait rencontrée elle n'avait pas demandé à la jeune femme ce qu'elle faisait de sa vie. Elle ne l'aurait pas imaginée dirigeant un domaine viticole, mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle était bien passée devant des étendues de plans de vignes quand elle était rentrée dans la ville.

Il devait donc y avoir une usine quelque part et le tout était mis dans les bouteilles qui avaient été mises en vitrine un peu partout dans le magasin et empilées dans les alcôves des murs qu'elle était en train de longer. Dans une petite ville comme ça, les ventes ne devaient pas se présenter tous les jours et elle compatit au destin de la jeune femme obligée d'attendre un client qui ne viendrait certainement pas.

Elle ne put retenir un léger sifflement quand ils atteignirent une immense salle aux murs aux pierres apparentes, remplies de tonneaux et de bouteilles posées en évidence sur des pieds d'estale en marbre noir.

\- C'est ça ta salle Henry ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai trouvé de mieux après la bibliothèque.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?

\- Me cacher en général. Et lire. J'aime beaucoup lire. Vous avez lu le livre que je vous ai donné hier ?

\- Je l'ai parcouru.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors ? Euh ... J'aimerais bien ... Quelques précisions.

Elle manqua rire à son hochement de tête solennel.

\- J'ai ... J'ai noté une très forte ressemblance des personnages avec des gens qui vivent ici.

\- Oui.

\- Qui a écrit ce livre ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- Quelqu'un d'ici ? Qui s'est inspiré de ...

\- Non, fut-elle coupée.

Il avait un air sérieux qui tentait de dissimuler une déception naissante et elle fut étonnée de le voir l'inviter à s'asseoir sur un des nombreux canapés qui peuplaient la salle. Elle s'exécuta, l'observant poser le livre sur une table basse devant eux avec ce qui ressemblait à de la déférence et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine quand elle sentit qu'il allait se mettre à parler.

À lui avouer.

\- Je crois en vous. Il va falloir que vous croyiez en moi Emma Swan. Vous aimez les contes ?

\- ... Ça dépend lesquels.

Elle sourit à nouveau en le voyant prendre une grande inspiration et ne put s'empêcher de se demander quel narrateur l'enfant allait se dévoiler.

\- Il était une fois un pays complètement différent de celui qui vous connaissez. Ou plutôt, un pays que vous connaissez comme une invention, un monde imaginaire, mais qui ne l'est pas. Cette histoire n'est contée dans aucun livre. C'est l'histoire d'un royaume où vivent l'intégralité des personnes que vous connaissez comme des héros de contes de fées : la forêt enchantée.

Il prit une pause suffisamment longue pour lui faire lever un sourcil et certainement pour s'assurer qu'il avait piqué son intérêt.

\- Ce royaume est dirigé par une Reine. Une Reine montée sur le trône contre son grès, forcée dans un mariage arrangé par sa mère, une sorcière très puissante et assoiffée de pouvoir, de vengeance. Cette Reine a une plaie béante dans son coeur : l'homme dont elle était amoureuse a été assassinée à cause de l'erreur d'une jeune fille. La fille du roi qu'elle a épousé. Rongée par cette douleur, elle se tourne vers un sorcier qui va lui apprendre une magie noire assez puissante pour qu'elle se débarrasse enfin du joug de sa mère. Mais elle n'en reste pas là. Elle aspire à être libre et le Roi qui lui sert d'époux est un homme qui ne la considère pas, l'emprisonne dans un rôle qui n'est pas le sien. Un jour, elle se débarrasse de lui. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant, elle en veut toujours à sa belle fille à cause de qui elle a perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait. Aveuglée par sa tristesse, manipulée par son mentor et la magie noire qui grandit en elle, elle se tourne vers la noirceur. Elle chasse sa belle fille du royaume et mène une traque sans répit contre elle, tuant quiconque ose se mettre sur son chemin.

La blonde avala sa salive avec difficulté. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité de la Reine dont il était en train de parler, aucun doute sur l'histoire bien souvent adaptée au cinéma qu'il était en train de raconter. Pourtant, elle pouvait déjà voir que la version n'était pas la même.

\- Le pouvoir de la Reine grandit et au fur et à mesure que la douleur de son premier amour disparait, il ne lui reste plus que sa magie et elle se sent seule. Elle n'est entourée que d'une bande de fidèles mais elle est peu à peu gagnée par l'envie d'être considérée, de prouver à tous qu'elle est une bonne Reine. Elle est dure, instaure des lois sans mercis pour certains, en assoupli d'autre et peu à peu tout ce qu'elle touche se transforme en or. On commence même à l'aimer et ceux qui s'étaient autrefois allié avec sa belle fille se tournent à présent vers elle avec un intérêt sincère. Elle réussit même à instaurer une paix avec certaines sorcières très puissantes qui jusque là ne s'étaient montrées que de véritables nuisances.

Il prit une pause et elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il avait appris l'histoire par coeur.

\- Un jour, alors qu'elle est dans la forêt, sa voiture est attaquée par une bande de malfrats dont elle n'a aucun mal à se débarrasser. Elle remonte jusqu'à leur camp et trouve des prisonniers. Ce sont des pilleurs, des violeurs, des pirates qui ont attaqué tout ce qu'ils trouvaient sur leur chemin. Ce jour là elle ramène une dizaine de personnes dans son château, des pauvres gens qui avaient été fait prisonnier et à qui elle offre un abris. Parmi eux, il y a une femme. Elle est sur le point d'accoucher et malgré tous les efforts de la Reine qui obéit à ses dernières volonté, elle ne parvient à sauver que l'enfant qu'elle décide de garder. Ce sera le sien.

Emma dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas trahir une quelconque émotion. Il n'était pas en train de lui raconter n'importe quelle histoire. Elle pouvait sentir et voir dans l'éclat de ses yeux qu'elle était vraie. Son histoire.

\- L'arrivée de l'enfant dans le château est un véritable raz de marrée, elle ne sait pas comment le gérer mais très vite tout le monde se rend compte qu'il semble être le seul à pouvoir lui redonner l'humanité qui lui manquait. Tout le monde y compris sa belle-fille. À la surprise de tous, elle revient sur les terres qui lui sont interdites et propose une paix à la Reine qui l'accepte. Tout va bien. Jusqu'à ce que des rumeurs d'une brèche dans l'espace se répandent dans le royaume. On parle d'un cataclysme qui passe de ville en ville pour n'en laisser que poussière et mort, des coeurs arrachés et des veuves. Ce n'est pas un cataclysme, c'est le signe d'une magie très ancienne, très puissante, le signe de quelqu'un. La mère de la Reine est de retour, elle se nourrit des coeurs de ses victimes et elle n'est pas du tout contente de ce qu'est devenue sa fille qui à ses yeux gâche ses pouvoirs. Un élan de solidarité se lève dans tout la forêt enchantée, tout le monde entre en résistance contre les hommes sans coeurs qui constituent désormais une armée à la sorcière qu'on appelle la Reine de Coeur. Au centre de la résistance, la Reine et sa belle fille sont parfois aidés du vieux mentor de la souveraine. Doué d'un sens qui lui permet de voir le futur, il prédit la fin de la forêt enchantée, le sol taché du sang de la guerre qui fait rage. Il existe une malédiction, une malédiction qui pourrait les sauver. Elle a été prédite il y a longtemps par des sages mais personne n'est prêt à sacrifier ce qu'ils aiment le plus pour la lancer. Ensemble ils décident donc de créer quelque chose de plus grand, contribuant chacun au sort, ils créent une malédiction unique qui les emmène dans un pays dont ils auront prévu le destin.

L'enfant marqua une pause, s'assurant d'un coup d'oeil qu'elle l'avait bien suivi, chose qu'elle s'empressa de confirmer d'un signe de la tête.

\- Dans ce pays le temps s'est arrêté, il n'existe ni bien, ni mal, mais les habitants sont prisonniers d'une boucle temporelle qui les empêche d'avancer, les désoriente au point de ne pas pouvoir se rendre compte qu'ils vivent chaque année la même chose. Mais la malédiction doit être brisée. Ce sont les sages qui l'ont prévu. " Celle sur qui la magie pliera, le temps bousculera ". Vous êtes cette personne Emma Swan.

L'intéressée se permit de plonger dans les méandres du regard clair qui soutenait le sien avec autant d'intensité que celui d'un adulte.

\- Depuis combien de temps cette ... Malédiction a-t-elle été lancée ?

\- Vingt-huit ans.

Son âge ...

\- Et les habitants de Storybrook ... Sont-ils conscients de ce qu'ils vivent ?

\- Pas tous. Et pas tous au même degré. Ceux qui en sont le plus conscients sont ceux qui étaient au courant de la malédiction, d'autres ont préféré oublier ...

\- Henry ... Que les choses soient claires entre nous. L'histoire que tu viens de me raconter ... Est la tienne ?

\- La notre. Celle de Storybrook et de ma mère, de tous les habitants.

\- Et tu es emprisonné dans un corps d'enfant depuis tout ce temps ?

Ça expliquait peut-être ses manières d'adulte.

\- Oui, mais mon esprit est limité, je le sens ... Je pense encore comme un enfant, c'est ... compliqué.

\- Oui, concéda-t-elle.

\- Emma Swan, la magie de ma mère n'a aucune emprise sur toi, tu es celle que les sages annonçaient.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ma mère. Ma mère est la Reine, tu l'as compris n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se demandait ce qui lui valait soudain le droit d'être tutoyé par l'enfant, mais se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de la tête. Oui, elle avait bien comprit que la femme pour laquelle elle était prête à tomber à genoux était une meurtrière de masse. Génial. Et une méchante Reine. Le top. Ça ne devait arriver qu'à elle.

\- Je sais pas trop tu sais, pour le coup de la Sauveuse.

\- La Sauveuse ? J'aime bien ce titre.

\- Ouais ... Mais je ne sais pas très bien si je mérite de le porter.

\- Fais moi confiance Emma Swan. Lis ce livre. De fond en comble. Toi et moi on est une équipe désormais. On va trouver le moyen de briser cette malédiction, je te le promets.

\- Euh ... Ok, gamin.

\- Super, parce que je dois vraiment partir là, Graham est pas loin.

\- Attends !

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ton don ? Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

Il eut une pause pendant laquelle il sembla réfléchir.

\- Je suis le Prince de la forêt enchantée, le fils de la plus puissante des sorcières, je suis extraordinaire par nature, je n'ai pas besoin de don.

Ça avait le mérite d'être clair ...

.

..

.

Elle resta un long moment immobile après son départ, digérant les informations qui venaient de lui être communiquées. Ok, elle s'était attendu à quelque chose d'hors du commun, après tout elle n'était pas folle, elle avait été témoin de choses qui ne pouvaient plus lui faire nier l'existence de la magie, mais elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de révélations.

En remontant à l'étage elle prit pitié de la jeune femme et se laissa vanter les mérites d'une cuvée de dix ans d'âge. Un rouge qu'elle allait certainement boire seule au balcon de la nouvelle chambre qu'elle allait demander à Ruby.

\- Faites moi de la pub ! l'entendit-elle lancer quand elle était sur le départ.

\- Comptez sur moi !

La bouteille resta sur le siège passager de sa voiture jusqu'au soir quand elle se rendit à la frontière de la ville, remarquant pour la première fois qu'une bande jaune avait été dessinée sur le sol. Elle avait des dizaines de questions à poser à Henry Mills.

La jeune femme s'assit sur le capot encore chaud de sa coccinelle, sortant son téléphone pour jouer au solitaire en attendant son ami avec lequel elle avait rendez-vous. Elle avait du l'avoir une dizaine de fois au téléphone depuis qu'il était parti de Boston, incapable de suivre la direction que le GPS lui avait pourtant indiqué quand elle avait suivi la même route quelques jours plus tôt.

Un bruit de moteur la fit lever les yeux de longues minutes plus tard et elle sourit en observant le gros 4x4 dont elle s'était toujours moqué s'arrêter à sa hauteur.

\- Salut Ted. On a sorti le gros matoss ?

\- Il fallait bien pour apporter toutes affaires. Tu crois que ça va rentrer dans ton pot de yaourt ?

Il s'était toujours moqué du peu d'affaires qu'elle emportait en voyage et la grosse valise qu'elle venait de lui demander devait contenir à peu près tout ce qu'elle possédait pour la saison.

\- Alors tu t'installes ici ? demanda son acolyte après l'avoir brièvement serré dans ses bras.

\- Pour le moment. Tu as tout ce que je t'ai demandé ?

\- Ouais.

Il lui tendit une valise qui contenait les billets dont elle aurait besoin si Sidney acceptait son offre. Elle ne savait pas comment il s'était débrouillé pour se les procurer aussi vite, mais après tout elle ne le payait pas pour connaitre ses secrets, qu'importe si c'était illégal, tant que c'était lui qui réglait le problème.

\- J'ai besoin d'un autre service aussi.

\- Je vais demander un augmentation, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Tu en auras une.

Elle y avait vraiment songé.

\- Quelqu'un ici a eu accès à des infos sur moi. Je sais que tout est bloqué normalement, mais le dossier était assez épais. Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce que c'est ?

\- On t'a fait chanté ?

\- Nan. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir si ma couverture est cramée ou pas.

\- Je pense pas. Tu es très connue mais dans un petit cercle, je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit à ...

Il se tourna vers le panneau de la ville.

\- "Storybrook" ait des liens avec les grands baron de la mafia new yorkaise. Le monde connait Emma Swan comme une ancienne délinquante juvénile, passée par la case chef de police avant de tout arrêter il y a quatre ans, depuis tout est bouclé.

\- J'espère. Je veux que tu me confirme ça Ted. Au plus vite.

\- Je peux voir ton portable ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Cette histoire de GPS.

\- Non, laisse tomber, c'est pas la peine pour cette affaire.

\- Tu es sur une vraie affaire alors ?

\- C'est perso. C'est ... Spécial.

\- C'est à propos de tes parents ?

Sa voix s'était faite plus douce. Ils avaient rarement eu l'occasion de parler de sa vie personnelle, mais elle savait qu'il était au courant de tout. Après tout il avait du tout effacer, tout remodeler, elle n'avait aucun secret pour lui.

\- Peut-être, mentit-elle en se sentant immédiatement coupable en voyant son sourire.

Il était sincèrement heureux pour elle.

\- J'espère que tout se passera bien.

\- Merci Ted, t'es un véritable ami.

\- De rien.

\- Du nouveau sur le braquage de Boston ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

\- J'ai quelques photos que je t'ai mises sur une clef usb dans ton sac. Au cas où ... Je t'ai aussi donné une clef avec un accès internet illimité. Partout où tu auras un peu de réseau.

\- Parfait. T'es un mec en or.

\- Dis ça à ma copine imaginaire.

\- Je t'en trouverais une un jour Ted, c'est promis.

Elle eut le droit à une nouvelle étreinte et lui confia la bouteille de vin rouge qu'elle avait acheté un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi avant de le regarder s'éloigner dans la grosse voiture. Il était devenu une présence tranquille sans laquelle sa vie serait bien plus difficile à mener. Indispensable. Elle avait un meilleur ami réalisa-t-elle.

Elle était en train de retourner à sa voiture quand son téléphone resté sur le capot se mit à vibrer, déchirant le calme relatif de la forêt environnante. Elle se précipita dessus par peur de provoquer une catastrophe. Ou pire. Qu'il ne tombe sur la chaussée. Elle n'était pas certaine que la ville abrite un magasin réparant les téléphones portables.

\- Emma Swan. Que puis-je pour vous ? répondit-elle par habitude.

\- Obéir à mes ordres, répondit la voix mielleuse.

Elle laissa un long soupir s'échapper. Ça aurait pu être pire. Elle aurait put décrocher d'un « Détective privé bonjour » comme elle le faisait parfois.

\- Comment est-ce que vous avez eu mon numéro ?

\- Je vous avais dit que je saurai comment vous contacter Miss Swan. Qu'avions nous conclu toutes les deux ?

Elle avait l'impression de se faire remonter les bretelles par une institutrice en colère et ragea intérieurement contre son imagination qui avait le don de la fournir en visions dévastatrices de la brune.

\- J'ai hâte de vous l'entendre répéter.

\- Que faites-vous si près de la frontière de la ville ?

Par acquis de conscience la jeune femme fit un tour sur elle même, les yeux plissés dans l'espoir d'apercevoir quelqu'un la surveiller. Mais elle savait que la vérité était toute autre. Le Maire l'avait pourtant prévenue qu'elle saurait ce qu'elle faisait et où elle se trouvait à chaque moment de la journée. Ce n'était donc pas un mensonge.

\- J'avais rendez-vous avec un ami.

\- Est-il rentré dans la ville ?

\- Non … Non, nous avons discuté un peu, il m'a donné des affaires et il est reparti, sentit-elle le besoin de se justifier.

\- Il n'a vu personne d'autre que vous ?

\- Non.

\- Comment est-il venu ici ?

\- Je lui ai indiqué le chemin …

Il y eut une silence, comme si la femme à l'autre bout du téléphone était en pleine réflexion.

\- Votre ami va-t-il parler de cette ville à qui que ce soit ?

\- Je ne pense pas …

\- Très bien.

La réponse donnée du tac-o-tac la fit froncer les sourcils, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que la sienne satisfasse le Maire.

\- La prochaine fois qu'il vient, arrangez-nous un entretien.

Elle la prenait pour sa secrétaire maintenant ?! Emma émit un grognement, tapant du pieds dans la roue de sa coccinelle, pestant à nouveau contre son imagination.

\- Tout va bien Miss Swan ?

\- Tout va très bien. S'il rev…

\- Pas de « si », Miss Swan. Votre ami reviendra, je _dois_ le voir.

\- Okk… Ok, quand il reviendra, je suis sûre qu'il se fera une joie de vous voir.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Rentrez dans votre … Dans ce qui vous sert de voiture et allez manger avec vos nouvelles amies, je suis certaine que Ruby vous attend.

\- Bonne soirée Regina, choisit-elle de répondre en prenant l'initiative de raccrocher.

Elle leva un poing en l'air en signe de victoire, s'empressant de paraître normale et de rentrer dans sa voiture quand elle se rappela que le Maire pouvait très bien être en train de l'observer depuis elle ne savait où.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello my dears ! Merci beaucoup encore pour toutes vos réactions, j'étais un peu anxieuse que la version de l'histoire que j'avais créée ne vous plaise pas, mais apparemment ça va elle en a convaincu la plupart ^^_

 _Encore un merci à Kensdo, Artemis972 ( tu as toujours les mots qu'il faut pour me faire sourire ! ), EvilSwanMills,_ Griffon10 & tous les autres anonymes que j'aimerais bien nommer mais ...

 _PllandOncer, pour Regina, elle ne sait pas_ encore _;)_

 _Solheim welcome aboard ! :)_

 _Bref, voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture ! xx_

.

..

.

 **Chapitre 4**

.

..

.

\- Le capitaine crochet ?

\- Killian Jones, il faut aller au port pour le voir.

\- Peter Pan ?

\- Un psychopathe, il est enfermé dans l'aile psychiatrique de l'hôpital.

\- Cruella ?

\- Elle tient un magasin de vêtements.

\- La petite sirène ?

\- Avocate.

\- Avocate ? Je l'aurais plutôt imaginée biologiste marine ou quelque chose du genre ..

\- Elle est passionnée par les lois des humains.

\- ... Ursula ?

\- Elle tient un cabaret à côté des quais. Maman n'a jamais voulu que j'y aille.

\- Je peux comprendre.

L'enfant était venu la chercher dans sa chambre d'hôtel une fois de plus et ils avaient passé la matinée à parler dans le restaurant sous l'œil attentif de Ruby. A onze heures il avait soudain décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de retrouver sa mère et elle était en train de le ramener à pieds vers la mairie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans les sous-sols de la bibliothèque ?

\- Maléfique.

\- Vous la gardez prisonnière ?

\- Pas vraiment. Elle est surtout prisonnière de sa forme de dragon.

\- De d... Dragon ?!

\- Ouais.

\- Qui crache du feu et tout ?

\- Ouais.

\- Ok ...

Un instant elle ralentit son pas pour réfléchir à une autre question sur la longue liste qu'elle avait notée la veille.

\- Ruby m'a dit que les gens de la ville ne pouvaient pas partir ?

\- Un sort bloque la sortie, seuls ceux qui ont de la magie peuvent sortir.

\- Sidney Glass est un sorcier ?!

Elle eut le droit à un haussement de sourcil qu'il avait certainement appris à copier sur sa mère et réalisa qu'elle venait de commettre une erreur.

\- Comment tu sais qu'il peut sortir ?

\- Il était d'accord pour venir avec moi signer les papiers chez mon patron. A New York.

Bien rattrapé, pensa-t-elle en gardant une expression tranquille.

\- Ah ... Tu n'as pas deviné qui était Sidney ?

\- Nan ?

\- Le génie. Le génie que la Reine avait emprisonné dans un miroir.

Si elle n'y avait pas immédiatement pensé, maintenant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le rôle lui allait à la perfection.

Le crissement de ses pieds sur le gravier la firent s'arrêter net sur le parvis de la mairie qu'ils venaient d'atteindre.

\- Je vais te laisser là gamin.

\- Trop tard.

\- Trop tard quoi ?

\- Elle t'a vue.

La jeune femme suivit le mouvement du menton qu'il venait d'avoir vers les étages et croisa un regard de glace au travers d'une immense fenêtre qu'elle se rappelait avoir vu dans le bureau du Maire.

Un instant elle décida d'affronter les yeux d'ébène avant de se rappeler à qui exactement ils appartenaient. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale pour aller une fois de plus se loger entre ses jambes et elle préféra rapporter son attention sur l'enfant.

\- Je ne sais pas trop à quoi riment nos rendez-vous gamin, mais je t'aime bien.

\- À sauver la ville.

\- Dont je suis apparemment prisonnière …

\- Tu peux partir quand tu veux tant que tu reviens …

\- Ta mère me l'a interdit. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arriverait si je désobéissais ?

\- Je vais arranger ça, ma mère ne me refuse rien.

Elle eut un sourire en le voyant porter deux doigts à sa tempe en guise de salut et finit par se détourner, sentant toujours un regard brûler sa nuque.

Sous la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel elle trouva une enveloppe contenant le formulaire qu'elle avait donné à Sidney Glass et ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la cupidité de l'homme.

Du génie, dut-elle se reprendre.

Cet homme était un génie.

Un instant elle regarda suspicieusement le grand miroir qui ornait le coin salon de sa chambre et se demanda s'il pouvait s'infiltrer au travers de tout objet de glace. Ou si c'était ainsi que Regina Mills avait le don d'omniscience.

Elle rédigea rapidement une lettre qu'elle déposerait dans la boite au lettre du journal, inutile de devoir arranger un nouvel entretien avec le rédacteur en chef, elle lui donnerait son argent dans quelques jours quand l'opération semblerait plus crédible.

Elle passa le reste de sa journée dans sa chambre, remerciant tous les dieux que Ted ait bien voulu lui donner une clef lui permettant d'accéder sur internet pour passer son temps.

Elle avait beau insister pour rester dans la ville même avant de s'être vue interdire de la quitter, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle devait faire.

C'était Regina Mills qui l'avait attirée ici. Elle n'était pas venue pour découvrir une ville pleine de phénomène paranormaux à révéler au monde entier dans l'espoir de gagner un peu d'argent.

Elle était loin d'avoir besoin d'argent avec tout celui que lui avait rapportées ses nombreuses missions auprès de gang douteux de New York à ses débuts et elle ne savait pas trop comment prendre les mots de l'enfant.

Il pensait qu'elle était là pour briser cette malédiction. Ok, il serait dur de nier l'existence de la magie, et peut être même de la véracité de l'histoire qu'il lui avait conté. Non, après tout elle avait vu les archives du journal, les photos qui attestaient que personne n'avait pris une ride en une vingtaine d'année.

Mais quel était son rôle dans tout ce bazar ?

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Le lendemain elle fut à nouveau réveillée par un appel masqué qu'elle réussit à décrocher cette fois.

\- 'Mouais ?

\- Emma ?

Et merde, juste celui qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu prendre.

\- Oui Walsh ?

\- Emma ! Comment vas-tu ?

Le policier qu'elle avait rencontré dans une de ses dernières missions passait la plupart de son temps sous couverture et elle avait eu le malheur de bien vouloir accepter de sortir avec lui à deux reprises, encouragée par un Ted qui n'en pouvait plus de la voir seule ces derniers temps.

\- Bien. Je suis en vacances.

\- Emma Swan en vacances ?! Où ça ?

\- Tu connais pas. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Tu me manques.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, décidant par la même de se dégager de la couette qui lui tenait trop chaud.

\- Ecoute Walsh, toi et moi ça peut pas marcher.

Elle connaissait son discours par cœur, elle l'avait déjà débité des dizaines, vingtaine de fois à toutes ces histoires auxquelles elle ne voulait aucun lendemain.

\- J'ai énormément de travail et tu sais à quel point j'aime mon boulot, il passe avant tout, j'ai pas envie de me lancer dans quoi que ce soit.

\- Je suis très pris moi aussi, ça me dérange pas d'essayer de concorder nos agendas.

\- Moi ça me dérange.

\- Ah … Tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre c'est ça ?

\- N… Oui ! s'exaspéra-t-elle finalement.

\- Le mec des stups qui te tournait autour ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de taper une main contre son front et d'adresser un regard désespéré à son reflet en sous vêtements qu'elle contemplait.

\- Non, Walsh, c'est une femme et tu ne la connais pas.

\- Une femme ?!

\- Ouais, fais pas l'innocent. Je te laisse Walsh, je dois faire du sport.

\- Quan….

Elle n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase, la ligne déjà coupée et le téléphone envoyé dans la couette roulée en boule sur son lit.

Une main parcourut son estomac et elle grimaça, sentant déjà le poids qu'elle avait pris en quelques jours de relâchement.

La jeune femme sélectionna rapidement sa tenue de sport habituelle, le legging gris orné d'une immense virgule aux motifs tropicaux assortis à sa brassière et ses chaussures. Elle s'empara de son baladeur et de son casque sans fil avant d'attacher ses cheveux indisciplinés en une queue de cheval.

Devant l'hôtel elle croisa deux hommes en costard qui la dévisagèrent des pieds à la tête mais n'y prêta pas attention.

C'était à New York qu'elle avait commencé à courir tous les matins au réveil, jusqu'à ne plus sentir ses mollets et avoir l'impression que ses jambes la portaient sans son commandement. Là bas personne ne faisait attention à quelqu'un dans sa tenue, les sportifs du dimanche et ceux qui courraient au quotidien étaient monnaie courante.

Ici à en croire certains regards qu'elle croisa, ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle fronça plusieurs fois les sourcils en remarquant des passants habillés sur leur trente et un, mais la musique dans ses oreilles l'empêcha d'y prêter plus d'attention que ça.

Ses jambes la conduisirent au travers de la ville sur des routes plus étroites et dans la forêt, ravie d'y trouver un terrain plus dur à arpenter et qui dut la forcer à arrêter sa course devant les vestiges d'un puits en pierre.

Son téléphone affichait déjà 5 kilomètres courus.

Elle s'autorisa une pause, coupant la voix de Jessie J pour écouter le bruit ambiant de la forêt. Le chant des oiseaux et celui d'un ruisseau qui ne devait pas être très loin.

Sa jambe posée sur le cercle de pierre pour l'aider à quelques étirements délogea une pièce de l'ensemble qui alla tomber dans le tunnel qui s'efforçait dans la terre.

La blonde retira aussitôt sa jambe, écoutant l'écho de la chute contre les murs jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un murmure. Un frisson déchira sa colonne vertébrale et elle réalisa que toute la forêt semblait s'être tue.

\- Merde.

Brièvement elle eut la vision d'un être de feu sorti des entrailles de la terre et lancé à sa poursuite mais chassa la scène du seigneur des anneaux d'un mouvement d'épaule.

Pourtant la seconde d'après un échos plus fort de la pierre qui venait certainement de s'écraser au sol arriva jusqu'à elle, faisant naître une irrépressible envie de fuir.

Ses jambes semblèrent comprendre le message avant elle et sans réajuster son casque qui bondissait à chaque enjambée autour de son cou, elle reprit sa course à une allure beaucoup plus soutenue.

Celle des gens poursuivis.

Son allure de ne diminua que quand elle aperçut les premières traces de civilisation sur la route goudronnée qui menait aux premières villas de Storybrook.

Elle choisit de bifurquer du chemin qu'elle avait pris à l'allée, s'intéressant à une partie de la ville qu'elle n'avait pas encore explorée.

Le port était étonnement rempli de bateaux, bien que certains d'entre eux sortent sans difficulté du lot.

Sur l'un d'eux elle croisa le regard bleu d'un homme qui la dévisagea sans honte aucune, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire quand il leva un crochet en signe de salut.

Kilian Jones.

Elle se rappela que Ruby avait mentionné son nom dans la liste de prétendants de Regina Mills, mais s'autorisa à lui adresser un sourire.

L'instant d'après son allure fut considérablement altérée par un rassemblement qui attira sa curiosité.

Certainement la raison pour laquelle elle avait vu tant de gens habillés en tenue du dimanche.

Une inauguration devina-t-elle.

\- Emma !

Son nom crié par une voix qu'elle commençait à associer avec celle d'une amie reporta son attention sur la jolie brune qui lui faisait un signe de la main.

D'une foulée plus tranquille elle s'approcha de la serveuse en robe noire et talons aiguilles.

\- Qu'est-ce que s'il se passe ?

\- L'ouverture d'un restaurant. Qu'est-ce que t'es bien foutue dis donc !

\- P…Pardon ?

\- Oh fais pas ta mijaurée !

\- Pas du tout. J'ai juste pas l'habitude que ce soit aussi spontané.

\- Dis moi, la prochaine fois on ira courir ensemble, si tu tiens le rythme.

Son clin d'œil joueur la fit froncer les sourcils et elle se demanda quel tour elle pouvait bien lui préparer.

\- Tu restes ?

\- Tu rigoles ? Tu m'as vue ?

\- Plutôt deux fois qu'une oui !

\- Nan arrête de déconner, sérieusement, vous êtes tous … Enfin .. Je suis pas vraiment en tenue pour. Je suis …

\- En sueur.

La voix manqua faire tourner ses yeux dans sa tête et elle remarqua un éclat amusé dans les yeux de Ruby.

\- Exactement Madame le Maire. Je détesterais gâcher cet … évènement.

La jeune femme prit son courage à deux mains pour se retourner, espérant ne pas se retrouver nez à nez avec une Regina Mills en tenue assez élégante pour la mettre sans dessus dessous.

Etrangement, la femme n'avait pas jugé bon de mettre une robe, un simple chemisier en soie beige coincé par la ceinture brillante d'une jupe noire montant sur ses hanches suffit à la déstabiliser. La blonde nota avec amusement presque l'exacte teinte de la veste d'un bleu profond s'accordant avec les talons aiguilles qui prolongeaient les jambes interminables.

Elle avait envie de la kidnapper et de l'attacher à un lit pour quelques heures. Ou jours.

L'intéressée n'avait toujours pas répondu, l'examinant apparemment avec le même intérêt qu'elle et elle dut se concentrer pour ne pas rougir.

\- Regina ! Oh …

La voix amicale la tira de sa rêverie pour découvrir une blonde en robe bleue s'approcher et la dévisager brièvement avant de reporter son attention sur le Maire.

\- Regina, on t'attend.

\- Qu'ils attendent.

La réponse avait le ton d'un congé et la nouvelle arrivée sembla le comprendre. La chasseuse de prime la vit échanger un regard intrigué avec Ruby qui n'était toujours pas très loin derrière elle.

\- Mon fils a attiré mon attention sur vous.

La voix avait baissé d'un registre et elle dut se forcer à répéter ce qu'elle venait d'entendre pour en comprendre le sens.

\- Vraiment ?

Elle manqua émettre un son digne d'une souris prise entre les griffes d'un félin quand deux doigts soulevèrent son menton pour dévier son regard vers les yeux d'ébènes. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle l'avait gardé fixé sur les lèvres laquées d'une teinte qui semblait éclaircir celle qu'elle avait naturellement.

\- Oui. Nous aurons besoin d'en discuter.

\- De quoi ? trouva-t-elle le courage de demander.

\- De mon fils et de son … désir de vous voir. Si vous êtes en mesure de résister à nouvel entretien avec moi bien sûr.

\- Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? demanda-t-elle en faisant un pas en arrière pour échapper à l'emprise de la sorcière qui ne semblait pas avoir besoin de magie pour l'ensorceler.

Le regard d'ébène l'évalua une nouvelle fois des pieds à la tête, s'arrêtant sur son estomac laissé à l'air libre, le téléphone attaché à son bras et le casque argenté autour de son cou.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir éviter les yeux qui cherchèrent les siens la seconde d'après, sachant pertinemment que ses pupilles étaient certainement plus dilatées qu'elles ne devraient l'être.

\- À vous de me le dire.

La voix basse presque rauque provoqua un frisson qu'elle eut du mal à contenir, agitant une jambe pour cacher son inconfort quand la chaleur envahit son bas ventre, le désir contractant ses muscles manquant la faire gronder.

\- Quand votre agenda vous le permettra Madame le Maire, proposa-t-elle. Je suis désolée, je dois rentrer prendre une douche.

Un sourcil s'arqua et elle crut même desceller de l'amusement passer sur le visage maquillé à la perfection de la brune.

\- Faites donc.

Elle eut le droit à un sourire diplomatique qu'elle rendit du mieux qu'elle put avant de se tourner vers Ruby pour lui faire signe qu'elles se verraient plus tard.

\- Et Miss Swan ?

La voix la fit stopper le pas de course qu'elle avait repris pour rentrer à l'hôtel.

\- Vous devriez consulter … Pour ce problème avec vos yeux. Je ne suis pas entièrement sûre que ce soit normal et j'exige que les membres de ma police soit en forme à tout niveau.

Son masque de politicienne était fermement en place, mais Emma aurait juré que la femme était en train de rire intérieurement. Elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait. Elle manqua lui dire qu'elle était la bien venue pour tester tous ses niveaux d'endurance mais ravala le commentaire.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, trouva-t-elle.

Une fois de plus elle préféra mettre fin à la discussion plutôt que d'affronter une réplique qui ne manquerait certainement pas de la déstabiliser.

.

..

.

Emma rejoignit sa chambre d'hôtel aussi vite que si elle avait été poursuivie par le diable en personne.

Regina Mills, se corrigea-t-elle mentalement.

Mais la brûlure des muscles de ses mollets ne fit rien pour diminuer celle que la femme avait fait naitre entre ses jambes.

La jeune femme se déshabilla, semant l'intégralité de ses vêtements sur le chemin qui la mena à la salle de bain dans laquelle elle rentra immédiatement sous la douche.

L'eau froide qui coula dans un premier temps la fit crier de surprise avant de la faire trembler, contrastant drastiquement avec sa peau échauffée par l'exercice et l'épreuve qu'elle venait de vivre.

Progressivement l'eau atteignit une température plus agréable et elle fut capable de rester sous le jet assez longtemps pour détremper ses cheveux que le sport avait emmêlés.

Le gel douche fournit par l'hôtel contrastait avec l'odeur qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter et elle se répéta une énième fois qu'il faudrait qu'elle mette les pieds dans un magasin pour acheter ses produits habituels.

Et chez une esthéticienne, pensa-t-elle en passant une main savonneuse entre ses jambes.

Elle dut serrer les dents, le simple contact semblant réveiller l'envie que la brune y avait implanté depuis plusieurs jours. Son front alla percuter les fausses pierres qui ornaient le mur de la douche, mais la douleur fut masquée par le plaisir presque trop intense qui parcourut son corps.

Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir fait ça depuis des mois, d'accord ça faisait un petit moment comparé aux fréquentes aventures qu'elle pouvait avoir dans les grandes villes, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de constater que la simple idée du Maire avait véritablement le don de la bouleverser.

Elle n'eut même pas besoin de rentrer en elle pour sentir l'orgasme commencer à la faire trembler.

Elle aurait put se cacher derrière l'excuse de la fatigue et du sport qui avait éreinté ses muscles, mais elle avait appris depuis longtemps à ne pas se mentir.

Non, Regina Mills et elle seule était la cause de ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle n'osait pas imaginer la façon dont elle se ridiculiserait si jamais elle avait la chance d'approcher un jour la brune de cette façon. Elle ne tiendrait pas cinq minutes.

Ses ongles courts griffèrent le mur en pierre brièvement pour lui éviter d'être trop bruyante, mais finit par céder, incapable de retenir le nom qui franchit la barrière de ses lèvres quand elle atteignit l'orgasme.

Elle émit un tout autre bruit lorsque ses jambes finirent par se dérober sous son poids, ses pieds patinant un instant sur la surface mouillée avant qu'elle ne tombe de tout son long.

\- Putain …

À en juger par le type de douleur qui lacérait le bas de son dos, elle ne s'était rien cassé à part peut être le cosys. Ca aurait pu être pire.

La jeune femme resta de longue secondes immobiles, la respiration encore saccadée, ses muscles toujours douloureux fouettés par le jet d'eau chaude qui coulait du plafond.

Le bruit lointain de coups frappés à la porte d'entrée de sa chambre finit par la faire sortir de sa léthargie, manquant crier quand elle dut se relever pour de bon, se rinçant une dernière fois avant d'envelopper l'épaisse serviette de l'hôtel autour de son corps.

Ça n'avait pas intérêt d'être Regina.

Surtout pas Regina, pensa-t-elle.

\- Emma ?!

Elle eut le temps de pousser un soupir de soulagement avant d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Salut Ruby. Déjà rentrée ?

\- Oui, j'étais dans le hall quand j'ai entendu le bruit …

\- Quel bruit ?

\- Celui que t'as fait en t'éclatant dans la douche. Ça va ?

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- J'ai une bonne ouïe. Et ça m'est déjà arrivé.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir la colonne vertébrale en morceaux.

\- C'est qu'une impression. Viens, je t'emmène voir quelqu'un.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Quelqu'un qui va te remettre d'aplomb en deux temps trois mouvements.

Un sorcier ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de se demander. Mais elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir parler de ce qu'elle savait à la serveuse. Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Henry. Le gamin était sympa, mais elle ne tiendrait pas si elle devait garder le secret pour elle.

Elle avait besoin d'une conversation entre adultes.

Habillée à la va vite d'un jean et d'un pull noir assorti à des bottines que lui avait apportées Ted, elle suivit Ruby dans la rue jusqu'à un immeuble auquel elle n'avait jusque là prêté aucune attention.

\- Le psy est au premier étage et Nova au deuxième.

\- Nova ?

Le nom ne lui rappelait aucun personnage de contes de fées.

\- Oui. C'est une amie. Mais elle ne sort pas sans son mari, c'est assez … difficile pour faire des soirées entre filles.

\- J'imagine. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle peut faire pour moi ?

\- Fais moi confiance.

La blonde ne répondit pas, concentrée sur l'ascension des escaliers qui menaçait de lui arracher un cri à chaque marche.

Elle entendit d'abord la voix haut perchée de la jeune femme avant de constater que le qualificatif aurait très bien put s'appliquer à sa posture. La haute silhouette de la brune aux formes élancées semblait flotter à quelques centimètres du sol.

.

..

.

\- Qui est Nova ? demanda-t-elle à l'enfant dès qu'elle le vit à la sortie de l'école ce jour là.

\- Bonjour Emma Swan. Tu as besoin de travailler sur ta politesse.

\- Bonjour Majesté.

\- Altesse. Mais tu peux appeler ma mère Majesté, c'est elle qui a le trône, je ne suis que son fils.

\- Je pense pas qu'elle serait très fan.

\- Je pense que si. Elle ne laisse pas grand monde l'appeler par son prénom.

\- J'ai cru voir quand j'ai tenté oui.

\- J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais elle n'a pas l'air d'être très coopérative.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour que tu quittes la ville.

\- C'est pas … C'est pas urgent, t'inquiète pas. Et puis je l'ai vu ce matin elle m'a dit qu'elle comptait me parler, t'as du la convaincre un minimum ... Et cette Nova alors ?

\- La femme de Grincheux.

\- Grincheux ? s'offusqua-t-elle presque.

Elle essayait d'imaginer le couple qu'un nain au caractère bourru et la jeune femme aux airs aériens pouvait former.

\- C'était une fée.

Ahah ! Elle n'avait pas perdu tout son flair.

\- Etait ? releva-t-elle tout de même.

\- Ses choix de vies n'ont pas plu à la fée bleue. Mais elle est heureuse maintenant.

\- En tout cas elle m'a remis le dos en place. Je vais avoir un bleu, mais plus mal du tout !

\- Tu t'es blessée ?

\- J'ai chuté, dans la douche. C'était vraiment pas héroïque. J'ai des questions pour toi.

\- Vas-y.

\- Est-ce que je peux faire confiance à Ruby ? C'est la personne avec laquelle j'ai le plus parlé ici et j'aurais voulu savoir si tu étais d'accord pour que je lui parle de ce que tu m'as révélé. Où est-ce qu'elle ira le dire à ta mère ?

\- Tu peux faire confiance à Ruby, son espèce est très loyale.

\- Son espèce ?

Il se contenta d'un sourire énigmatique et quand il fut clair qu'il ne répondrait pas aujourd'hui, Emma préféra passer à l'une des questions suivantes.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé au Prince Charmant ?

Elle grimaça en entendant les mots sortir de sa bouche. Elle avait du mal à croire que c'était elle qui était en train de les prononcer. Peut-être avait-elle été enfermée dans un asile psychiatrique après l'épisode de la banque, peut-être planait-elle depuis …

\- Snow a du sacrifier une part de lui pour lancer la malédiction.

\- Quelle part ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais il n'est jamais revenu à lui. Depuis elle vit dans une forme de déni. C'est l'ombre d'elle même.

\- Et il n'y a que ta mère qui peut lui redonner un peu de flegme, n'est-ce pas ? se rappela-t-elle une des premières choses qu'on lui avait dit quand elle était arrivée ici.

À l'époque elle s'était demandée comment Regina et Mary Margarett avait pu être ennemies …

\- Comment est-ce que ça se fait qu'il y ait des … adaptations de vos histoires ?

\- Il existe des voyageurs qui peuvent traverser l'espace temps. Certains en ont fait leur fortune.

\- Les frères Grimm ? Walt Disney ?

\- Si c'est comme ça qu'ils se sont fait appeler, oui, peut-être …

Elle sentit l'enfant ralentir le pas et admira la maison dont il s'approchait. Si elle avait encore eu des doutes sur son appartenances, la voiture noire de sport garée dans un box qui était resté ouvert donnait largement l'identité de la propriétaire de la bâtisse.

\- C'est une très belle maison.

\- C'est la plus belle, répondit-il avec un ton chargé de fierté qu'elle lui avait déjà entendu adopter quand il parlait de sa mère.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Je … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il avait froncé les sourcils d'une façon trop suspicieuse pour qu'elle continue à parler. Elle suivit son regard, essayant de déterminer ce qui avait pu alerter son attention dans la direction du garage et par réflexe sa main droite se porta à son arme.

\- Maman ne laisse jamais le garage ouvert.

\- Elle devait être en retard, répondit-elle du tac-o-tac soulagée que ce ne soit que cela.

\- _Jamais_ , insista-t-il pourtant la seconde d'après.

\- Ok.

Cette fois elle sortit directement l'arme de son étui.

\- Tu veux que j'aille vérifier ?

\- Non.

Il fit deux pas vers la maison et elle manqua l'arrêter quand elle le vit s'immobiliser avant de porter ses mains autour de sa bouche.

\- REGINA MILLS.

\- Wow ! Gamin calme toi, tu vas …

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit immédiatement, révélant l'intéressée toujours en tailleurs, un air fatigué sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Henry ?

Ses yeux sombres étaient entièrement fixés sur son fils, comme s'il était le centre de son univers et elle réalisa que c'était certainement le cas.

\- Tu vois, elle était juste fatiguée Henry. Tout va bien.

La brune ne croisa pas son regard, mais elle le vit refléter un éclat dangereux quand il se posa brièvement sur l'arme qu'elle tenait toujours à la main. Elle la raccrocha immédiatement à sa hanche en attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Elle observa presque gênée l'enfant se jeter dans les bras de sa mère qui se plia presque en deux pour l'accueillir dans ses bras juchée sur ses talons aiguilles.

\- Tu n'avais pas fermé le garage.

\- Je suis désolée Henry, je suis rentrée précipitamment, j'étais fatiguée.

\- Tu es malade ?

\- Non, pas exactement.

\- Tu es tombée toi aussi ? Emma est tombée...

\- Je vais très bien mon amour, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Graham ?

\- Je lui ai dit que tu étais d'accord pour qu'Emma me raccompagne.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

L'enfant fit un pas en arrière pour affronter le regard de sa mère et elle dut avouer qu'il avait du cran.

\- Je sais, répondit-il finalement.

La femme poussa un soupir avant de se relever et ce fut à son tour de faire face à l'air agacé qu'elle portait sur le visage.

Aucune d'entre elles ne parla, la brune poussa simplement son fils d'un geste de la main vers l'entrée de la maison.

\- Je suis d…

\- Non.

\- Ok … Euh …

La chasseuse de prime se permit d'admirer quelques secondes de plus la silhouette qui se tenait droite sur le haut des marches qui menait à son foyer. Une Reine, oui. Qui tentait désespérément de lire ses pensées à en croire la concentration peinte sur ses traits.

Elle était magnifique ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser.

Ce fut la réalisation qu'elle était passée à deux doigts de le dire à voix haute qui la fit se mettre en mouvement.

\- Bonne soirée Madame le Maire, opta-t-elle pour.

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse avant de s'être retournée et fut à moitié soulagée de sentir la plaisanterie lacer les prochains mots.

\- Il y a des tapis anti dérapant dans le rayon salle de bain du super marché central.

Evidemment … Evidemment elle savait. Elle décida de ne pas se retourner, sentant déjà le feu bruler ses joues. Parce qu'il était probable qu'elle sache _plus_ que ça. Et il allait sérieusement qu'elle travaille sur son contrôle de soi. Emma Swan n'était pas quelqu'un qui se laissait intimider par qui que ce soit. Si elle voulait cette femme, elle allait devoir la mériter, la gagner comme un grand prix et ce n'était certainement pas en restant comme ça.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Elle trouva Ruby au restaurant et attendit qu'elle ait fini son service en mangeant d'un air distrait.

Elle réfléchissait déjà à la façon dont elle allait pouvoir aborder le sujet. Elle avait déjà réussi à s'assurer qu'elle ne serait que toutes les deux et la brune avait paru ravie, lui proposant un endroit qui allait lui « vendre du rêve ».

Finalement les mots sortirent bien plus facilement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elles avaient fait une halte dans sa chambre d'hôtel pour récupérer une veste et Emma s'était retrouvée sur le toit de l'immeuble où elle trouva un jardin auquel elle ne s'était absolument pas attendue.

Dans un coin elle rit aux éclats en voyant des plans de cannabis cacher des transats et une table basse.

\- C'est superbe.

Contrairement aux grandes villes bien trop éclairées, ici le ciel était d'un noir profond et si elle avait été aussi callée qu'elle aurait aimé l'être sur le sujet, elle aurait pu reconnaître les constellations qui brillaient au dessus d'elles.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu veux me parler Emma ?

\- Henry Mills. Il m'a raconté, se lança-t-elle.

\- Raconté quoi ?

\- Votre histoire.

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel elle sembla en pleine réflexion.

\- Je vois … C'est pour ça que tu es toujours en vie.

\- Toujours en vie ?

\- Regina n'accepte pas les étrangers. Elle sait que tu es au courant ?

\- Non.

\- Elle doit sentir que tu es spéciale.

\- Henry dit que sa … magie n'a pas d'effet sur moi.

\- Tu ne saurais pas si elle te lançait un sort, mais c'est vrai que je l'ai vu essayer au restaurant le premier jour, quand tu étais avec Sidney, ça n'a pas marché.

\- Elle sait ce que je fais en permanence, c'est pas un sort ça ?

\- Non, c'est sa ville, sa magie, quand elle y est tout passe par elle.

\- Tout ?

\- Oui.

\- Ok.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu veux pas savoir.

Sa réponse provoqua un rire.

\- Elle n'avait pas l'air bien quand je l'ai vue ce soir. Elle était malade ce matin ?

\- Non … Non pas que je sache, mais elle est partie précipitamment … Je crois qu'elle était énervée, j'ai pas eu le temps de voir.

Elle ne répondit pas et son regard s'était déjà perdu dans le ciel étoilé quand elle l'entendit reprendre.

\- Henry pense donc que tu es la personne censée briser la malédiction ?

\- Je … crois.

\- Il a un plan ?

\- Il y travaille, je crois …

\- Et toi ? Comment est-ce que tu vis ça ?

\- Relativement bien non ?

Un sourcil brun s'arqua et la serveuse lui tendit une bouteille de bière.

\- Je suis un peu … perdue, avoua-t-elle. C'est pour ça que je te parle non ?

\- Tu peux me faire confiance.

\- Je sais. J'ai demandé à Henry, mais … je savais.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Et toi ? Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

\- Je fais confiance en Regina. Je t'aime bien, mais je sais que si tu représentes la moindre menace pour notre sécurité, elle n'hésitera pas à la neutraliser.

Ça avait le mérite d'être clair …

\- Ok.

\- Je veux pas te paniquer.

\- Non non c'est bon t'inquiète. Je sais qu'elle est dangereuse.

\- Non, tu ne sais pas.

Elle avait envie de continuer à dire le contraire, mais elle n'était pas prête à lui dire qu'elle était venue ici à la poursuite du Maire depuis leur première rencontre à Boston.

\- Tu ne l'as jamais vue défendre Henry, entendit-elle murmuré plus bas.

\- Non …

Elle frissonna en pensant à ce que la femme serait certainement prête à faire pour ce qui avait le plus de valeur à ses yeux, si une simple offense avait valu aux braqueurs ce qu'il s'était passé dans la banque.

\- Je … J'ai …

\- Oui ?

\- Craqué sur elle, un peu, avoua-t-elle avec l'impression d'être une collégienne.

\- Un peu ?!

\- Quoi ?!

\- Oh arrête t'es totalement folle dès qu'elle rentre dans une pièce !

\- T'es sérieuse ? ça se voit autant que ça ?

\- Moi je le vois. Mais je vois beaucoup de choses.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? Est-ce que …

\- Oui.

\- Oui ?

\- Oui je crois que tu devrais tenter ta chance. Ne te laisse pas intimider. Et puis ça ne l'intéresserait pas …

\- Ok …

Elles restèrent un long moment silencieuse avant que la serveuse ne reprenne.

\- Tu sais, s'il y a quelque chose par lequel tu devrais commencer, ce serait Snow.

\- Snow ?

\- Briser sa malédiction.

\- Parce qu'en plus tu crois qu'il va falloir que je brise la malédiction pour _chacun_ des habitants ?!

\- Non. Pour chacun de ceux qui ont lancé le sort Emma. C'est comme ça que ça marche.

\- Et comment ça se brise une malédiction à part avec un « baiser d'amour véritable » ?

\- C'est toi l'élue.

\- La sauveuse, corrigea-t-elle par réflexe.

\- La sauveuse ?

\- Henry Mills aime bien.

\- Sa mère aimerait moins.

\- Comment est-ce qu'elle réagirait si elle apprenait ce que son fils pense de moi ?

\- Elle aurait peur. Regina a peur du changement, elle en est terrifiée. Et quand elle est terrifiée, elle est dangereuse, tu t'en doutes …

Quand ne l'était-elle pas ?

.

..

.

Même lorsqu'elle parlait tranquillement à une table avec Sidney, elle avait l'air dangereuse, songea-t-elle en l'observant converser avec lui au dessus d'un fichier qui avait l'air rempli de chiffres.

\- Vas-y, entendit-elle Ruby lui conseiller depuis le comptoir contre lequel elle était appuyée.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de s'imprégner les yeux de l'image de la femme qu'elle voyait pour la première fois en pantalon. C'était injuste que des vêtements puissent faire autant de ravages.

\- Peureuse …

Elle gronda une dernière fois en direction de la serveuse avant de se lancer.

\- Monsieur Glass ! Bonjour.

Comme à son habitude il ne lui adressa qu'un vague signe de la tête tandis que la brune levait les yeux pour la gratifier d'un « Miss Swan » presque ennuyé.

\- J'ai vu avec mon patron, j'ai votre argent.

Elle lut la surprise sur leurs visages qui se fondit en un masque d'impassibilité presque aussitôt. Ils avaient été entrainé à la même école.

\- Je prendrai un rendez-vous avec votre secrétaire pour…

\- Inutile. Dites-moi quand est-ce que vous êtes libre dans la journée.

\- Onze heures ?

\- Je serai à mon bureau.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Madame le Maire ?

L'intéressée prit le temps d'avaler deux gorgées de café et de reposer sa tasse avant de lui répondre.

\- Oui ?

\- Vous serez ravie de savoir que j'ai prévu de consulter un médecin, je vous apporterai son rapport sur votre bureau dès que je l'aurais.

\- Un médecin ?

\- Pour mes yeux. Ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez que je fasse ? Pour le poste au commissariat ?

Son regard s'égara quelques secondes sur le journaliste en face d'elle avant de plonger dans celui de la chasseuse de prime.

\- Vous songez à vous faire soigner ?

\- Je suis sûre qu'il existe des traitements.

\- Commencez par des douches … Froides, cette fois.

Elle sentit son estomac se tordre quand la brune se mordit la lèvre pour retenir ce qui semblait être un sourire.

\- Faites attention, ça recommence.

Elle trouva le courage de lui adresser un clin d'œil avant de se cacher derrière une paire de lunettes de soleil qu'elle avait sorti de la boîte à gants de sa voiture. Son cœur battait à tout rompre quand elle se pencha vers elle pour s'emparer de la note qui trainait sur la table coincée dans un cendrier.

\- C'est pour moi, murmura-t-elle près de son oreille.

Elle en aurait presque dansé de joie quand elle se redressa pour constater qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir des problèmes de pupilles. Elle l'entendit clairement inspirer comme à après un long moment passé à arrêter sa respiration et fit un pas un arrière avant de perdre tout courage, notant avec appréhension un éclat de quelque chose qui ressemblait dangereusement à de l'électricité dans le creux de la paume de Regina Mills.

\- Bonne journée Madame le Maire. Monsieur Glass, à toute à l'heure.

Elle envoya la note à Ruby qui la rattrapa au vol et manqua rire quand elle leva un pouce en signe de victoire. Elle sortit du restaurant à pas mesurés malgré son envie de courir.

Elle pouvait sentir un regard brûlant sur elle et ne put s'empêcher de se retourner une dernière fois pour le croiser fermement fixé sur elle avant de s'engouffrer dans sa Coccinelle jaune qu'elle avait garée devant l'établissement.

Elle n'avait pas fait plus d'un kilomètre quand la voiture s'arrêta en crachotant de la fumée.

Au moins ce n'était pas arrivé devant le restaurant sous _son_ regard.

\- Je peux vous aider ?

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude que les gens s'arrêtent aussi facilement, mais elle dut reconnaître que le Shérif tombait à point.

\- Si vous avez un moteur ?

\- Non, pas sur moi … Mais j'ai une voiture de rechange, je peux vous la prêter, je n'utilise que celle de travail de toute manière.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas …

\- Alors, on va être partenaires j'ai entendu ?

Le terme ne lui plaisait pas mais elle se contenta d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête en souriant.

\- Ça me fait plaisir. J'ai pas beaucoup de … d'amis ni de distractions ici.

\- Je serais ni ton amie ni une distraction mec, je suis là pour travailler.

\- Oui, pardon.

Son air contrit manqua la faire s'excuser mais son téléphone sonna et elle l'observa s'éloigner pour répondre.

Elle se demandait si il se rappelait de son autre vie. Celle de chasseur au cœur arraché par une méchante Reine.

\- Comptez sur moi, entendit-elle avant qu'il ne raccroche.

Elle le regarda revenir sur ses pas pour observer sa voiture.

\- C'était notre patronne.

Il allait vite en besogne décidément.

\- C'est pas _encore_ ma patronne.

Il n'avait pas l'air de prendre en compte sa réponse, plongé dans l'examen des pièces qui fumaient toujours.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

\- Que je garde Henry. Elle part jusqu'à demain.

\- Elle part de la ville ?

\- Oui, ça lui arrive.

\- Seule ?

Elle l'observa rougir avec étonnement.

\- Oui, apparemment.

Elle mit du temps avant de se rappeler des paroles que Ruby avait eu dans l'une de leurs premières conversations à propos de Regina et de ses petites escapades en dehors de la ville.

Ses dents s'entrechoquèrent et elle dut fermer les poings, surprise par la colère qui l'envahit soudain.

\- Ça va ?

\- Très bien. Ton offre tient toujours ?

\- Oui ya pas de souci, je t'amène les clefs !

\- Non, l'autre offre.

\- L'autre ?

\- Tu veux être mon ami ?

Ces derniers temps elle avait tendance à sortir des phrases qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé depuis presque vingt ans.

\- Oh ! Oui, bien sûr !

Le sourire qu'il lui lança en lui tendant la main fut contagieux et elle s'étonna même à penser qu'elle avait peut être eu tort à son sujet.

La vieille Alfa Roméo de collection qui lui confia ne fit qu'ajouter des points à son score. Il n'y avait que dans un petit village comme celui ci qu'on pouvait prêter à une inconnue une voiture qui valait des dizaines de milliers de billets sans assurance aucune.

À onze heures pile elle était devant l'immeuble qui abritait les bureaux du journal, mallette en main et bien décidée à obtenir quelque chose en retour de sa l'homme que l'argent amadouerait.

Elle sourit intérieurement quand elle fut accueillie avec une chaleurosité qui avait manqué à leur précédent entretien.

\- Comme promis, annonça-t-elle en posant l'objet sur le bureau en bois noir.

\- Je dois encore signer quelque chose.

\- Non, les frais vous sont offerts, mais j'aimerais bien un service …

Ses mains tendues au dessus de la mallette qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre s'immobilisèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il les yeux plissés.

\- Mon badge de Shérif.

\- Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de faire ça.

\- Oh voyons, nous savons tous les deux que si … Madame le Maire a toutes les intentions de me confier le poste mais j'ai entendu dire qu'elle ne serait pas là de quelques jours …

Son reniflement de dédain laissa entendre qu'il était au courant et visiblement pas satisfait de ce voyage. Elle le voyait très bien réclamer un droit de propriété sur la femme qui semblait être proche de lui. Mais bien qu'il en ait aucun droit, aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'en moquer. Regina Mills avait provoqué la même réaction sur elle et elle ne la « connaissait » que depuis deux semaines.

\- Ça lui apprendra à quitter la ville pour des fantaisies, insista-t-elle.

Elle vit à l'éclat qui brilla dans ses yeux que c'était les bons mots et ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il s'engagea d'un signe de la tête.


	5. Chapter 5

_Et bonjour ! ( - bonsoir ). Merci encore pour tous ces commentaires aux fidèles comme à ceux qui rejoignent l'aventure maintenant !_

 _J'ai écris ce chapitre plus vite que les autres ( ne vous y habituez pas forcément ), c'est le genre de scènes que j'aime le plus, pour l'instant c'est vraiment centré sur le SwanQueen, l'histoire en elle même va bientôt évoluer ;) Enfin bref, le principal c'est que ça continue à vous plaire ..._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

..

.

Chapitre 5

.

..

.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans Storybrook, Emma Swan se sentait véritablement motivée par un objectif clair.

Elle allait être Shérif. Le meilleur Shérif que la ville avait jamais connu. Elle allait en mettre plein la vue du Maire et surtout la faire payer.

Au fond d'elle, elle savait pertinemment que ses actions ne méritaient pas une telle réaction, qu'elle n'avait aucun droit sur la femme, aucun droit de ressentir la colère qui l'envahissait à chaque instant où elle s'autorisait à penser à Regina Mills. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Le badge en main depuis quelques heures elle s'installa au commissariat avec l'aide de Graham qui semblait réellement ravi de la compagnie qu'elle allait lui apporter. Elle fut surprise de trouver une photo agrandie de lui posant à côté d'un immense loup qui avait l'air tout à fait en vie collée dans son placard personnel et se moqua de son fond d'écran où il posait devant sa voiture de collection.

\- C'est sympa pour la voiture, merci. Je peux t'inviter à boire un verre ce soir ?

\- Non, je suis désolé mais je dois garder Henry.

\- Je peux te tenir compagnie si tu veux ? Le gamin m'aime bien.

Et ça lui donnerait l'occasion de visiter l'intérieur de l'imposante bâtisse qu'elle avait vue la veille.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas ?

Elle lui répondit d'un grand sourire dont elle avait le secret et fut surprise d'être touché par le sien. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qu'elle n'avait pas vu auparavant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle l'avait fixé un peu trop longtemps.

\- Rien, j'étais en train de me demander si tu pourrais me faire faire le tour de la ville pour voir à quoi ressemble une patrouille ?

\- Oui. Bien sûr, pas de problème !

\- Et l'hôpital aussi.

\- Tu as besoin d'aller à l'hôpital ?

\- Non, c'est juste le seul endroit où je ne suis pas encore allée, j'aurais voulu me présenter.

\- Tout le monde doit déjà te connaitre, répondit-il avec un rire dans la voix.

\- Mais _moi_ je ne les connais pas.

L'argument lui suffit et elle l'observa s'emparer des clefs de voiture avec un haussement d'épaules.

Elle se demanda brièvement comment la malédiction s'était mise en place, si tout le monde s'était réveillé un jour dans une maison qui n'était pas la sienne, avec des souvenirs et des habitudes … Comment avaient-ils appris à conduire une voiture ? Se servir d'une machine à laver ?

Son regard tomba sur la ceinture du Shérif et l'étoile qui y brillait juste à côté d'une arme classique.

\- Tu sais bien tirer ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Où est-ce que tu t'entraines ?

\- Derrière le commissariat, je te montrerai. Tu sais bien tirer ?

\- Il parait oui.

\- Je vais devoir demander à Regina une arme pour toi.

\- J'ai la mienne.

\- C'est pas règlementaire, non ?

Que connaissait-il aux règlements ? Personne n'était au courant de l'existence de la ville, elle aurait très bien porter un desert eagle sans que le gouvernement ne lui tombe dessus.

\- On demandera son avis à Regina.

Elle ne répondit pas, elle savait déjà que la femme ne voudrait pas lui donner d'arme et qu'elle serait contrainte de porter celle qu'elle avait déjà, mais la sienne était bien meilleure que n'importe quelle arme d'officiel.

Étrangement elle ne trouva rien à redire à la conduite du Shérif et fut relativement impressionnée par l'allure de l'hôpital devant lequel ils s'arrêtèrent.

\- C'est une des premières choses que Regina a fait construire …. Quand elle est devenue Maire.

\- Je vois …

Et tous ces médecins ? Comment avaient-ils fait pour apprendre ce qu'ils savaient ? S'étaient-ils réveillés un beau matin avec des centaines d'années de connaissances scientifiques en plus ? La science infuse et le savoir de maitriser les dizaines de machines qu'elle regardait toujours d'un air suspect ?

Apparemment oui, pensa-t-elle en entrant dans le complexe au sol immaculé. La plupart des murs étaient en verre, certains plus opaques que d'autres certainement pour donner un peu d'intimité aux patients ou médecins.

\- C'est pas mal.

\- Je vais t'amener à Whale. Fais attention à lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis sûr que tu comprendras quand tu le verras.

L'homme en question qu'ils arrêtèrent dans un couloir entre deux chambres sembla oublier son métier à l'instant même où il croisa son regard.

\- Vous êtes nouvelle ?

\- Emma Swan. Je vais travailler avec Graham.

\- Vous venez de l'extérieur ?

\- Oui.

\- Où ça ?

\- New York.

\- New York ? C'est une belle ville je crois. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

\- Le besoin de changer d'air je crois.

Apparemment c'était une habitude de se faire imprimer des cartes de visites ici et elle accepta avec un faux sourire celle qui lui fut tendue.

\- J'ai l'habitude de veiller tard, si vous voulez boire un soir.

\- Je vous contacterai, mentit-elle.

Elle se retourna pour trouver Graham mais constata avec un froncement de sourcil qu'il n'était plus à ses côtés.

Une jeune blonde la mena jusqu'à l'une des chambres où les murs de verres cédaient leur place à une surface blanche presque brillante veinée de plaques d'acier.

Elle s'arrêta juste après avoir vu la silhouette du Shérif penchée au dessus d'un lit où un corps semblait reposer.

\- Graham ? chuchota-t-elle presque.

\- Oui ?

L'intéressé se retourna pour lui faire face, dévoilant la forme d'un homme étendu.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui … Je … Je venais juste vérifier quelque chose.

\- Qui est-ce ? osa-t-elle demander en espérant ne pas se montrer trop indiscrète.

\- Un ami.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Un accident. Il est dans le coma.

Les mots réveillèrent un souvenir de la veille en elle et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher du lit sous le regard presque craintif de Graham.

\- David Blanchard, lut-elle à haute voix.

\- Oui.

\- Comme … Comme Mary-Margarett, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

Elle se rappela vaguement que Ruby lui avait indiqué qu'au titre de « Sauveuse », elle allait devoir briser la malédiction de chacun de ceux qui avaient sacrifié quelque chose pour lancer celle qui les avait menés jusque ici.

Le coma était-il une malédiction ? Comment était-elle censée s'y prendre pour faire sortir quelqu'un du coma ?

Un instant elle se rappela des reportages qu'elle avait vus sur le sujet, des personnes qui étaient restées des années dans le coma, prisonnières de leur corps mais capables de percevoir tout ce qui se passait autour d'elles. Elle espérait vraiment que ce soit pas le cas de David. Ou Prince Charmant. Quelque soit son nom.

\- On y va ? sembla insister Graham à ses côtés.

\- Ouais.

.

..

.

Elle passa l'intégralité de sa journée avec lui, faisant un bref passage par sa chambre d'hôtel pour se changer avant de récupérer Henry à l'école à bord de la voiture de patrouille.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ensemble ? fut sa phrase d'accueil.

\- Bonjour Henry, je pensais que c'était moi qui avait besoin de travailler ma politesse ?

\- Bonjour Emma … Qu'est-ce que vous faites ensemble ?

\- Ta mère est …

\- Oui, je sais. Mais je pensais que seul Graham devait me garder.

\- Tu as quelque chose contre la présence d'Emma ? demanda immédiatement l'intéressé.

La blonde put sentir son besoin d'agir au plus près des intérêts de l'enfant et elle en eut un sourire de compassion. Tout le monde semblait avoir un faible pour lui.

\- Non, au contraire. Mais je ne pensais pas que ma mère aurait accepté.

\- En fait … Elle ne le sait pas … encore. Ça fait partie de notre … opération. À toi et à moi.

À moitié tournée sur son fauteuil passager elle l'observa hausser un sourcil d'incompréhension.

\- Tu sais, ce dont tu m'as parlé.

Un éclat de lucidité traversa ses yeux clairs avant qu'il hoche la tête.

\- Parfait, sembla-t-il décider avant de sortir un roman de son sac à dos et de s'y plonger dans le silence le plus total jusqu'à la fin du trajet.

Comme elle l'avait imaginé, la maison du Maire était encore plus impressionnante de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur.

Tout n'était que luxe.

Les sols en marbre incrusté elle ne savait comment de motifs en bois brillant ça et là, des tapis sur lesquels elle se serait bien roulée pendant un week-end entier, de lourds rideaux clairs, des murs tantôt en pierres apparente, tantôt recouverts de peintures mates ou brillantes mais toujours dans des teints neutres allant du blanc cassé à un gris foncé.

\- Magnifique, souffla-t-elle.

Personne ne l'avait entendue dans le grand salon qui abritait une télévision plus large que ses bras étendus. Son regard vola au dessus des canapés en cuir beige et noir et de la table basse en verre et marbre pour rebondir sur l'immense cheminée et la statue d'un cheval posée sur son manteau.

C'était le genre de maison qui aurait pu faire l'objet d'un catalogue de décoration.

Et pourtant il ne lui manquait pas ce souffle de vie dont semblait êre dénuées toutes ces maisons test.

La jeune femme sourit lorsqu'elle se tourna pour faire face au visage impassible d'Henry Mills assis sur ce qui ressemblait sans nul doute à un trône. En tenue d'apparat blanche, une cape rouge et or négligemment rejetée d'un côté pour laisser paraitre le pommeau d'une épée accrochée à sa taille par une ceinture d'or.

Emma décala son regard de quelques centimètres pour jauger la silhouette qui se tenait debout à côté de lui. Son sourire s'évanouit et elle dut reculer pour trouver appui contre une commode.

Regina Mills avait choisi de faire poser son fils sur son trône, se contentant de régner sur le tableau depuis le côté droit, enveloppée dans une robe dont la couleur correspondait parfaitement à celle de la cape du Prince. Le tissu qui collait à son buste comme une seconde peau, ajouré de dentelle noire pour former un des décolletés les plus vertigineux qu'Emma n'avait jamais vu, s'évasait à sa taille pour devenir un drapé se prolongeant sous la forme d'une traîne quelque part dans le fond du tableau.

La blonde se perdit quelques instants dans le regard ferme qui semblait la fixer. Elle était sure que le peintre s'était débrouillé pour que le sentiment soit le même depuis n'importe quel point de vue dans la pièce. Les yeux maquillés de noir et les longs cils semblaient presque réels. Rien n'avait été oublié. Y compris la fine cicatrice sur le bord de sa lèvre qu'Emma s'était déjà crue folle de trouver plus attirante que n'importe quel autre détail sur le visage de la femme.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'épée ou de brandir un sceptre ou elle ne savait quoi encore pour montrer qu'elle était la Reine. Même sans la couronne d'or qui ornait ses cheveux montés en chignon, personne n'aurait pu remettre en cause son identité.

La chasseuse de prime n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi terrifiant, quelqu'un dont le pouvoir semblait sortir en vague et déferler sur quiconque oserait s'approcher.

Il était certain que le Maire ne s'attendait pas à recevoir n'importe qui chez elle pour avoir laissé accroché dans son salon ce genre de tableau.

\- Il est beau n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Très, avoua-t-elle à Henry qui s'était faufilé derrière elle.

\- C'est son préféré.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas.

Elle se laissa entraîner loin du regard qui avait fait renaître une sensation lancinante entre ses jambes qu'elle avait partiellement réussi à calmer la veille et mangea le plat étonnamment bien cuisiné par Graham.

Elle se surprit à apprécier la soirée, battant à plate couture le Shérif et Henry à une course de voiture sur l'immense écran télévision du salon, des coupes de glace posées sur le tapis entre leurs jambes pliées en tailleur.

\- C'est l'heure de dormir Henry, entendit-elle Graham s'exclamer au bout d'un moment.

Il avait le ton d'un homme qui n'avait jamais eu d'enfant mais qui s'était résigné à devoir s'occuper de ceux des autres et la pensée la fit sourire.

\- Quelque chose à boire ? proposa-t-elle son regard fixé sur une commode remplie de carafes.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

\- Tu ne tiens pas l'alcool, le tenta-t-elle.

Elle vit à son sourire en coin qu'elle avait gagné la partie.

\- Du cidre ? proposa-t-il.

\- Rien de plus fort ?

\- C'est Regina qui le fait. Il n'y a rien de plus fort sur cette planète.

Elle haussa un sourcil, mais cinq verres plus tard, la jeune femme fut bien obligée de s'avouer vaincue. En face d'elle le Shérif semblait sur le point de sombrer sur le canapé et elle lutta pour rester lucide, attendant que l'effet de l'alcool s'estompe.

Elle sourit en le voyant finalement succomber et mit un moment avant de juger qu'elle pouvait tenir debout. Elle devait monter toute une volée d'escaliers en marbre et bois et elle n'avait avait aucune envie de se casser la colonne vertébrale sur l'une des marches.

A l'étage elle découvrit deux longs couloirs, parcourant tout une aile qui menait vers des chambres et salle de bains d'amis, une immense bibliothèque et un dressing.

Revenant sur ses pas elle se fit le plus discrète possible lorsqu'elle passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la chambre d'Henry, l'observant quelques secondes enroulé dans une couette bleue qui rappelait les couleurs marines de ses murs. La prochaine salle était encore une salle de bain et elle sourit enfin en tombant sur la pièce qu'elle avait cherché.

Assortie au reste de la maison, les murs d'une beige foncé parfois irisé d'or, la chambre à coucher du Maire devait faire deux fois la taille de celle qu'elle louait dans l'hôtel du centre ville.

Son regard fut attiré par tout un pan de mur en miroir qui agrandissait démesurément la pièce. De plus près elle remarqua les discrètes poignées d'acier et fit coulisser la surface lisse pour révéler un autre dressing. Une pièce d'une bonne quinzaine de mètres carrés grise et blanche, au centre de laquelle un long banc en velours noir débordait de sac de shopping encore pleins.

Elle parcourut des yeux la série de talons aiguilles de toutes les couleurs avant d'ouvrir par curiosité quelques placards, trouvant un assortiments de robes, sacs, tailleurs et pantalons, décidant de refermer le tout au plus vite avant de tomber sur des sous vêtements.

Trop épuisée pour y réfléchir à deux fois, elle laissa tout de même son esprit embrumé d'alcool la pousser à se déshabiller avant de se glisser dans le lit "Queen size" de Regina Mills.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, la tête encerclée dans un étau malgré la sensation de bien être qui semblait courir sous sa peau. C'était le contact d'un coton aussi fin que celui qu'elle avait pu connaitre dans certaines suites de luxe. Et certainement pas dans l'hôtel qui l'hébergeait en ce moment à Storybrook.

Emma Swan fit un bond, forçant son esprit embrouillé à balayer du regard la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

\- Merde.

Elle se laissa retomber au milieu des coussins. Graham avait eu raison de lui dire que le cidre était dangereux. Le mouvement avait provoqué des vertiges et elle préféra enfouir sa tête entre les tas de plumes matelassés. Si ses grandes inspirations réduisirent dans un premier temps l'envie de vomir qui l'avait envahie, elle regretta presque instantanément son action.

Si la sensation de se réveiller dans la chambre de Regina Mills et plus exactement dans son lit était exaltante, celle de respirer à plein nez l'odeur qui ne l'avait jusque là que tentée de loin était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

\- Rahhh !

Elle se leva en grondant pour ouvrir une porte qui elle en était sûre donnait sur une salle de bain privative à la chambre. Elle jeta un vague coup d'œil à l'étendue de marbre bicolore et aux meubles en bois clair qui décorait la pièce, préférant passer la tête sous l'eau et boire autant que son estomac le permettait pour mettre fin à la sensation qui brûlait le revers de ses paupières.

Son reflet hagard dans le miroir lui confirma qu'elle allait avoir besoin de maquillage aujourd'hui pour mettre son plan à exécution.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la chambre, arrangeant du mieux qu'elle put le lit au carré avant de quitter le lieu de son crime sur la pointe des pieds pour ne réveiller personne.

Ses efforts s'avérèrent inutiles, Graham avait disparu du canapé où elle l'avait laissé la veille et un coup d'œil à la pendule lui confirma qu'à l'heure qu'il était, Henry devait déjà se trouver sur les bancs de l'école depuis un bon moment. Avec un peu de chance personne n'aurait remarqué qu'elle avait passé la nuit ici.

.

..

.

Encore trempée de sa douche elle s'effondra sur son lit sans pouvoir s'empêcher de remarquer que le matelas en était mille fois moins confortable que celui sur lequel elle venait de passer la nuit.

Sur un bloc note où elle avait déjà marqué plusieurs questions à poser à Henry, elle ouvrit une nouvelle page pour griffonner des noms. Ceux de ceux qui avait lancé la malédiction.

" RM " Parce qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à écrire le nom de la femme.

" Gold, Maléfique, Mary-Margarett "

Son stylo s'immobilisa. Il faudrait qu'elle demande au gamin qui exactement figurait au nombre de ceux qui avaient lancé la malédiction.

Et quelles étaient leur propre malédiction. Il lui semblait presque évident que Maléfique devait être libérée de sa forme de dragon, quant à Mary Margarett elle devait retrouver son "Prince Charmant" sans nul doute, mais les autres ? Et le Maire ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait manquer à cette femme ? Et Gold ? Une opération du genou ?

Elle chassa l'idée d'un revers de la main et se concentra sur ce qu'elle savait déjà et la seule chose qui pourrait lui apporter un peu d'aide. Le livre avait été rangé dans le coffre dont disposait la chambre et elle se demanda brièvement quelle serait la réaction de ceux qui pourraient tomber dessus si jamais elle l'oubliait sur son lit.

Après avoir lu deux contes qui ne lui apprirent rien de plus que les dessins animés qu'elle avait vus plus petite, elle décida de s'habiller pour rendre une visite au commissariat.

Elle ne fut pas surprise d'y trouver Graham, la tête entre les mains, émettant un faible grognement quand elle s'approcha pour taper du poing sur son bureau.

\- Ca va ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

\- Aucun souvenir ?

\- Presque pas.

\- Ça vaut mieux, crois moi, le taquina-t-elle, ravie de voir son air perdu gagner en inquiétude. Je peux prendre le volant pour une patrouille ? T'as pas l'air trop en forme ...

Elle obtint les clefs de la berline pour toute réponse et sortit du commissariat sans demander son reste. Elle trouva rapidement le chemin qu'ils avaient fait la veille vers le complexe hospitalier et après avoir fait un saut par la chambre de David Blanchard et mis moins d'une minute à localiser le médecin qu'elle y avait vu.

\- Docteur Whale ?

Elle eut le droit à un sourire mielleux qui lui rappela celui du rédacteur en chef du journal de la ville et elle sut immédiatement qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ce qu'elle devait faire. Mais le métier l'avait endurcie.

\- Déjà Emma ?

Elle réprima le frisson de colère qui naquit à l'emploi de son prénom et se rapprocha de lui pour éviter d'avoir à parler trop haut.

\- Que faites-vous ce soir ?

\- Je peux me libérer. Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de passer la soirée seule et ...

Elle anéantit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient pour coller ses lèvres à son oreille.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça dans une chambre d'hôpital.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son air de choc absolu, ses pupilles dilatées et le sang qui venait d'illuminer ses traits. Quelque part dans sa tête Regina prononça le mot " Pathétique " de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait à la banque et elle dut chasser la voix en redressant ses épaules. Si elle commençait à l'entendre, c'était très mauvais signe.

\- Diner ce soir dans le nouveau restaurant sur le port ? demanda-t-elle maître d'elle même.

\- Oui, finit-il par accepter tout sourire.

L'idiot ... Elle s'enfuit de l'hôpital avant qu'elle n'ait à faire durer la conversation plus longtemps et parcourut la ville le reste de sa journée, plaquant un faux sourire sur son visage quand elle devait s'arrêter pour sauver un chat coincé sous le capot d'un pick up. Elle dut également escorter une vieille femme qui lui rappela trop à Madame Mim pour qu'elle puisse le vivre comme une coïncidence, mais fut surprise de la découvrir plus intéressante que le reste de sa journée.

Sur le chemin du retour elle s'arrêta au niveau de la cave à vin où la jeune femme qu'Henry lui avait présenté semblait en pleins préparatifs.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Pardon ?

Les bras chargés de cartons qu'elle semblait rentrer au fur et à mesure dans le magasin, la brune s'était retournée pour voir qui s'adressait à elle.

\- Oh, c'est vous !

\- Besoin d'aide ?

\- Si c'est pas trop demander …

Emma ne répondit pas, se contentant de couper le moteur pour sortir s'emparer de la quasi totalité des cartons restant.

\- Merci beaucoup !

\- De rien. Je vais peut-être vous prendre un peu de vin après.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. J'ai … J'ai offert la bouteille que j'ai prise la dernière fois à un ami et il m'a envoyé un texto pour me dire qu'il avait adoré. Peut-être que je pourrais vous faire un peu de pub. Vous envoyez des colis ?

\- Oh … Euh je suppose oui. Je devrais peut-être voir ça avec ma patronne.

Elle allait répondre quand Hope ressortit pour observer la vitrine de l'extérieur. Elle la suivit, incapable de dire si quelque chose avait changé depuis sa dernière visite.

\- Faites moi un carton, je passerai vous donner l'adresse, préféra-t-elle dire.

\- Vraiment ?

Elle dut retenir un sourire à l'excitation évidente de son interlocutrice qui ne devait vraiment pas avoir beaucoup d'occasion d'exercer son métier.

\- Oui, assura-t-elle, _vraiment_.

L'intéressée ne retint pas un petit saut de joie et dans la lumière du soir, Emma remarqua pour la première fois l'éclat particulier de ses yeux pour l'un bleu et l'autre vert.

\- Vous avez de beaux yeux, laissa-t-elle échapper.

Le compliment eut pour effet de les agrandir l'espace d'une seconde avant qu'ils ne se fixent rapidement sur la vitrine.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut dans votre paquet ?

\- Désolée si je vous ai choquée. Ce que vous voulez, surprenez-moi ! C'est pour un ami.

\- Je pensais que vous ne les aviez pas remarqué, je préférais, sembla-t-elle répondre en toute honnêteté. Je n'aime pas qu'on y fasse trop attention. Je vous ferai ça d'ici demain.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais le bruit d'un moteur de voiture fit courir quelque chose comme de l'appréhension le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Si même le son de sa Mercedes la mettait dans des états pas possible, elle était vraiment perdue.

Progressivement, le bruit du moteur laissa place à celui d'une musique classique presque agressive que la jeune femme reconnut comme du Wagner sans pour autant déterminer le titre. Le bolide surgit à un angle de rue, rugissant lorsque sa conductrice rétrograda pour ralentir derrière une vieille ford qui tentait de se garer.

L'AMG noire avait été décapotée, laissant une Regina Mills cheveux au vent et lunettes de soleil à la vue de tous. Elle était magnifique et la jeune femme réussit à se détourner de la vision juste avant qu'elle ne s'intéresse à elles puisque l'instant d'après Hope adressait un signe de la main au Maire.

\- Je peux compter sur vous pour ce carton ? décida-t-elle de relancer.

\- Bien sûr !

\- Je viendrai le récupérer demain !

Derrière elles le moteur gronda une nouvelle fois lorsque la voiture redémarra avant de disparaître à l'autre bout de la rue.

Elle se demanda brièvement si Regina saurait qu'elle avait dormi dans son lit avant de chasser l'idée d'un haussement d'épaules. Qu'importe.

.

..

.

Evidemment dès qu'elle mentionna sa soirée à Ruby, la nouvelle fut accueillie à grands renforts d'éclats de rire et de questions auxquelles elle fut heureuse de pouvoir répondre. Elle ne s'imaginait pas très bien devant lui mentir sur le sérieux de ce rendez-vous.

La valise que lui avait apportée Ted contenait une simple robe noire mais qui n'obtint pas l'approbation de Ruby qui préféra lui prêter une robe rouge qui lui allait comme une seconde peau. Mais tant qu'à faire, elle comptait être convaincante dans son rôle de provocatrice.

Elle laissa ses cheveux descendre en cascade sur son décolleté et accepta même que la serveuse la maquille, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle sut qu'elle avait eu raison de s'habiller comme ça quand le médecin l'accueillie à bord de sa berline grise l'éclat de quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout dans ses yeux.

Et regretta immédiatement sa décision quand elle rentra dans le restaurant, quelque chose d'autre que la main de Whale posée dans son dos lui arrachant un frisson.

\- C'est beau n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, c'est tout récent non ?

Heureusement qu'elle avait eu le temps de passer maître dans l'art de la conversation même lorsqu'elle n'avait aucune affinité avec la personne avec qui elle était.

\- A qui est-ce que ça appartient ? demanda-t-elle faussement curieuse.

\- La garce là bas que vous voyez parler à table avec le Maire ? C'est elle qui le tient avec le cabaret à côté.

Forcée par le geste de la main qu'il venait de faire, la chasseuse de prime leva les yeux pour en rencontrer deux paires fixées sur elles. Elle fit l'effort monumental d'ignorer Regina qu'elle voyait de là en robe grise pour se concentrer sur l'autre femme. Ce n'était pas à ça qu'elle s'était attendue quand le gamin lui avait parlé d'Ursula, mais le personnage à la peau noire collait assez bien avec le dessin animé s'avoua-t-elle. Elle s'autorisa à lui faire un bref signe de la tête et un sourire avant de retourner toute son attention vers le médecin.

Elle le fit boire plus que de raison et parler de tout ce dont elle avait besoin de savoir si la ville, mais fut au regret de constater qu'il ne semblait pas prêt à parler de la malédiction, lâchant même qu'il ne croyait pas à la magie au détour de la conversation.

Au dessert, elle dut maîtriser sa colère lorsqu'elle le vit tenter de glisser quelque chose dans son verre de rosé et quelque chose dans l'ambiance de la pièce manqua la faire retourner. On avait souvent plaisanté en lui disant qu'elle avait un sixième sens et si elle y avait cru elle aurait mis sa main au feu pour dire qu'en ce moment les deux femmes qu'elle avait remarquées en rentrant avait reporté toute leur attention sur elle.

Elle s'empara de son verre un faux sourire à la main, feignant d'en boire une gorgée, mais il explosa avant même qu'elle n'ait pu le porter à ses lèvres.

\- Oula, pardon. Je suis d'une maladresse !

\- Aucun problème. Je vous accompagne aux toilettes ?

\- Je trouverai le chemin ne vous inquiétez pas.

Elle les trouva sans problème, souriant au soin qui avait été mis jusque dans le détail de la petite pièce en marbre noir aussi belle que le reste du restaurant. Elle espérait vraiment que Ruby ne lui en voudrait pas pour sa robe. Avec un peu de chance elle ...

\- Bonsoir jeune fille.

La voix fit dresser tous ses poils et elle se retourna en un éclair, regrettant de ne pas avoir son arme sur elle. Rapidement elle essaye de se souvenir du dessin animé dans lequel elle figurait, espérant qu'elle ne se ferait pas voler sa voix par la sorcière.

\- Bonsoir.

\- Laissons tomber les masques, j'ignore pourquoi Regina ne peut pas le sentir, mais je sais que vous savez qui je suis.

\- La propriétaire du restaurant ? tenta-t-elle. Il est très beau, je vous félicite.

\- Inutile. Faites attention à l'homme que vous fréquentez.

\- Je ne le fréquente pas, répondit-elle aussitôt.

\- Il cherchait à vous droguer.

\- Je l'avais vu, mais merci.

\- Ce n'était pas moi. Qui êtes vous ?

\- Je m'appelle Emma Swan.

\- Hum ...

La femme fit deux pas vers elle et elle put clairement ressentir quelque chose qui ne pouvait être que de la magie se précipiter en vagues sur elle. Pourtant, comme le Maire, la femme fronça les sourcils.

\- Pas si impuissante que ça Regina à ce que je vois, chuchota-t-elle plus pour elle même que pour la blonde.

\- Pardon ?

\- Regina vous a marquée.

\- _Pardon_ ? répéta-t-elle, incapable de bloquer les pensées qui affluèrent.

Et à part ça elle s'était dit qu'elle passerait la soirée à penser à autre chose qu'à ça...

\- Vous comprendrez, lâcha la sorcière en face d'elle.

Elle eut un geste de la main et Emma sentit son corps entier se contracter dans l'attente d'une attaque qui ne vint pas.

\- Qu'est-ce ...

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était soulagée d'avoir conservé sa voix sous le regard amusé de la gérante de l'établissement.

\- Votre robe. Comme neuve, vous me remercierez plus tard. Passez une bonne soirée Emma.

\- M...Merci. Vous aussi, réussit-elle à répondre pour finalement se rendre compte qu'elle était déjà seule dans la pièce.

Après cela elle ignora les regards qui la raccompagnèrent jusqu'à sa table et s'assit aux côté de son compagnon de soirée qui buvait un énième verre.

\- Et si on partait faire un tour dans cette chambre d'hôpital que vous m'avez promise ?

Elle vit ses yeux clairs se perdre dans le fond du verre de vodka qu'il était en train de consommer avant de se fixer sur elle.

\- Avec plaisir, finit-il par dire.

Un instant elle avait eu peur qu'il ait changé d'avis, mais finit par comprendre que l'alcool avait finalement eut raison de lui. Forçant l'équilibre précaire sur lequel ses talons aiguilles la faisait se balancer, la jeune femme en profita pour passer un bras autour de sa taille et l'entraîner jusqu'au comptoir où il paya sous le regard attentif d'un videur avant de la conduire jusqu'à l'hôpital.

\- Où sont les toilettes ?

\- Encore ?

\- J'ai une petite vessie, s'excusa-t-elle. Vous m'attendez pas loin ?

Elle attendit de le voir acquiescer d'un signe de tête pour fermer la porte des wc derrière elle, ôtant immédiatement ses escarpins. Par habitude la jeune femme adressa un sourire à son reflet dans le miroir carré au dessus du seul lavabo que contenait la pièce et vida le contenu de sa pochette sur la surface glacée.

Le geste assuré par les dizaines de fois où elle avait déjà du le faire, la chasseuse de prime s'empara du gros carré de tissu qui avait été plié le plus soigneusement possible avant de faire couler l'intégralité d'un petit flacon transparent dessus. Elle ne prit pas la peine de rentrer ses affaires, entrouvrant la porte pour faire signe à son compagnon d'un soir d'entrer dans la pièce exiguë.

Il se débattit à peine plus de quelques secondes avant de tomber dans ses bras inconscient.

\- Bon débarras, souffla-t-elle en le poussant jusqu'à la cuvette des wc.

Si tout marchait comme sur des roulettes il penserait qu'il s'était écroulé d'ivresse. Elle rajusta sa robe qui était remontée et rangea le contenu de sa pochette avant de sortir de la petite pièce une nouvelle fois sur ses talons aiguilles.

Elle trouva rapidement une salle remplie de meubles coulissants, son regard scannant rapidement les différentes étiquettes à la recherche de ce qu'elle voulait avant de s'emparer des trois quarts des boites présentes dans le contenant.

Elle ne croisa personne sur le chemin qui la mena jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle avait déjà visitée plus tôt dans la journée et se contenta d'allumer une lampe de chevet avant de refermer la porte derrière elle et de s'installer sur une chaise en simili cuir.

\- Bonsoir David ! Te dérange pas pour moi.

D'un geste elle se débarrassa à nouveau de ses talons aiguilles, fouillant la table de chevet dans laquelle elle avait caché le livre cet après midi là avant d'appuyer ses jambes en l'air sur le matelas.

\- Je vais partir du principe que tu m'entends et que tu me comprends, ok ? Je m'appelle Emma Swan, Henry Mills pense que je suis là pour sauver votre village d'une malédiction et Ruby ... Ruby dont je ne connais pas le nom de famille pense que le meilleur moyen d'y arriver c'est de commencer par sauver ta petite amie, Mary Margarett, que tu connais peut-être sous le nom de Blanche Neige ?

Elle s'arrêta un instant, le regard rivé aux différentes variables qui brillaient sur les écrans de contrôle dans la pénombre de la chambre.

Aucune réaction.

Ok, ça pouvait pas être aussi facile que ça de toute manière.

D'un geste sec cette fois elle ouvrit le livre qu'elle avait marqué à la page qui l'intéressait. La blonde prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer.

\- Il était une fois ...

.

..

.

Elle fut réveillée en sursaut par des cris dans le couloir, manquant basculer en arrière sur sa chaise en essayant par réflexe de porter une main à sa hanche pour se saisir de l'arme qui n'y était pas.

Elle ne se souvenait même pas de s'être endormie.

\- Désolée mon grand, je vais devoir te laisser. On se voit bientôt je suppose ...

La jeune femme s'empara des lunettes restées au fond de son sac et les enfila pour masquer son maquillage qui avait sans doute coulé.

Elle adressa un sourire à une infirmière qu'elle croisa dans un couloir et regretta de ne pas avoir pris sa voiture la veille.

Elle eut le droit à un éclat de rire de Ruby lorsqu'elle franchit la porte du restaurant ses talons aiguilles à la main.

\- La ferme.

\- Mon dieu !

\- Emma suffira.

La réplique provoqua un nouveau rire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux _Emma_?

\- Un café et un petit dej à emporter s'il te plaît.

\- La même chose que d'habitude ?

\- Ce que tu veux.

\- Ça arrive dans cinq minutes.

Elle leva un pouce en signe d'approbation et alla s'installer à une table reculée du restaurant. Elle devait vraiment être fatiguée, remarquant à peine Henry Mills lorsqu'il fut à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

\- Emma ! Comment ça va ?

\- B…

\- Henry !

La voix claqua comme un fouet dans la pièce et Emma fut contente d'avoir gardé ses lunettes de soleil.

\- Qu'est-ce…

\- Ici.

La chasseuse de prime ne l'avait jamais entendue s'exprimer aussi froidement et le verre teinté de ses solaires ne la protégea pas assez de ce qui se dégageait du regard de la brune. De la colère. Et peut être même du dégoût. Elle manqua froncer les sourcils mais se rappela ce qu'elle avait décidé.

Elle fit l'effort de ne pas accorder un simple regard à l'intéressée, gardant la tête baissée sur la silhouette de son fils.

\- Vas-y Henry. Ta mère ne veut visiblement pas que tu traines avec moi.

Elle vit l'incompréhension passer dans ses yeux clairs et la peur que sa mère ait découvert leur petit secret devina-t-elle.

\- Tout va bien, assura-t-elle pour chasser son inquiétude.

Elle croisa le regard de Ruby quelque part vers le comptoir et décida de se lever pour échapper à ce qui ne manquerait pas de suivre. Elle l'avait cherché, mais elle n'avait aucune envie que ça se passe maintenant. Pas quand elle venait de passer une nuit entière à essayer de réveiller un mort en lui lisant des contes de fées et pas quand elle était encore en tenue de soirée digne de ses pires nuits new-yorkaises.

\- Miss Swan …

Et voilà, comme prédit.

Elle ne se retourna pas, continuant son chemin vers Ruby qui lui tendit l'immense gobelet de café et un sac en papier d'un gris bleuté.

\- T'es un ange, remercia-t-elle.

\- Je sais.

\- Miss Swan !

En face d'elle la serveuse eut un sourire désolé pour elle et la blonde se contenta d'expirer très lentement avant de reprendre sa marche vers la porte de sortie.

\- Si vous comptez survivre plus longtemps que quelques heures au poste de Shérif que vous vous êtes octroyé, je vous conseille d'écouter votre supérieur quand il vous parle, Miss Swan.

La voix s'était rapprochée et malgré tous ses efforts elle n'avait pas pu pousser la porte sur laquelle elle avait porté la main. Elle sentit son parfum avant de voir la silhouette se refléter dans la surface glacée en face d'elle.

Elle dut se mordre la joue pour redescendre sur terre. Elle était Emma Swan bordel, elle avait osé bluffer un canon sur la tempe devant des dizaines d'hommes prêt à la tuer, elle n'allait pas flancher face à une méchante d'un dessin animé Disney !

\- Je vous reçois cinq sur cinq Madame le Maire, je commence mon service à quatorze heures aujourd'hui, je suis sûre que mon _supérieur_ , réussira à me parler à ce moment là.

Elle sentit la stupeur envahir la femme qui ne se tenait plus qu'à quelques centimètres derrière elle et saisit l'occasion pour ouvrir la porte d'un coup hanche avant de s'éloigner en buvant son café.

Pas si mal que ça. Il était huit heures quarante deux, elle avait six heures et dix-huit minutes pour se préparer à ce que l'enfer ne s'ouvre sous ses pieds.

.

..

.

Évidement elle était sur le pied de guerre dès treize heure trente, bourrée de cachets et incapable de tenir plus longtemps. Elle était bien passée récupérer son carton de vins qu'elle comptait expédier au plus vite à Ted, mais elle n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à faire. Elle vit à l'air surpris de Graham qui était en train de finir un sandwich à son bureau qu'il aurait voulu lui poser des questions mais l'en empêcha d'une main levée.

À quatorze heures elle fixait encore la pendule de son ordinateur quand il fit tomber sur son bureau un paquet de vêtements.

\- Uniforme, expliqua-t-il simplement.

Elle détailla le sien avant de se demander à quoi elle allait ressembler si elle portait une telle tenue. Après une brève inspection elle se décida pour garder le jean noir qu'elle avait enfilé et y coincer la chemise d'un beige étrange.

À quinze heures elle comprit que le Maire avait décidé d'utiliser une nouvelle technique d'intimidation sur elle en la faisant visiblement vivre dans l'attente de se faire lyncher et elle dut se résoudre à passer l'après midi à répondre au téléphone et remplir des formulaires.

Elle crut qu'elle voyait le bout du tunnel quand un homme rentra dans le commissariat déposer une plainte mais dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'en serait rien quand elle commença à prendre sa déposition à propos de dégradation par une bande de jeunes qui vivaient dans un squat au bord de la forêt.

Elle allait imprimer une copie de la plainte quand quelque chose grimpa le long de sa colonne vertébrale la forçant à courber l'échine quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'entende l'échos de talons sur le sol.

Quoi qu'elle soit cette femme avait un effet sur elle quasiment hors du champ du possible, elle n'avait jamais été aussi consciente de la présence de quelqu'un.

\- Je vous conseille de quitter le commissariat, annonça-t-elle en toute honnêteté à l'homme en face d'elle.

\- Faites ce qu'elle vous dit, avisa la voix basse du Maire qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

L'intéressé s'exécuta, Emma lui assurant qu'elle lui ferait parvenir une copie de sa plainte.

Elle le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il parte, préférant reporter son attention sur son écran tandis que la brune allait se percher sur le coin du bureau déserté par Graham. Elle se força à ne pas faire attention au tissu de la jupe qui venait de remonter de quelques centimètres, elle avait peut être pris assez de médicaments pour forcer ses pupilles à une largeur raisonnable, mais elle ferait mieux de ne rien laisser la distraire.

Elle ne dit rien, laissant la femme l'observer tandis qu'elle regroupait les documents fraichement imprimés dans une pochette bleue sur laquelle elle nota les références du dossier qu'elle venait d'ouvrir.

\- Vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose peut-être ? osa-t-elle au bout d'un moment en s'appliquant à coller une étiquette sur la pochette.

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse et dut se résoudre à lever les yeux vers la femme dont elle semblait le centre d'attention.

\- On se lève quand j'entre dans une pièce Miss Swan.

\- Oh … Toutes mes excuses.

Elle avait réussi à insinuer assez de moquerie dans son ton pour en être fière, mais s'exécuta.

\- Vous ne portez pas l'uniforme …

\- Je suis pas trop uniforme.

\- Mais vous êtes Shérif ?

\- Apparemment, répondit-elle avec un sourire en désignant le badge accroché à sa taille.

\- Sidney Glass n'avait aucun droit de vous le donner.

\- Il n'avait pas l'air du même avis.

\- Hum …

\- Quelque chose d'autre ? J'ai beaucoup de papiers à signer et je suis sûre que vous avez un métier prenant …

\- De quel droit êtes vous rentrée chez moi ?

\- Graham m'a invitée.

\- Sidney et maintenant Graham … Je n'aime pas les gens qui se cachent derrière les autres.

\- Je ne me cache derrière personne Madame le Maire, c'est ce qui s'est passé. Il s'est sentit seul, nous avons passé la soirée ensemble.

\- Chez moi ?

\- Oui.

\- Dans mon lit ?

Cette fois quelque chose de sombre était passé dans le regard d'ébène. Une colère mal contenue et elle se demanda brièvement s'il lui serait un jour donné de voir la tempête se déchainer. Préférablement sur quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

\- Demandez à Graham …

\- Il avait trop bu pour que ses souvenirs me soient d'une quelconque utilité.

Elle la vit froncer légèrement les sourcils et se demanda si elle venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de laisser échapper. La chasseuse de prime pouvait presque l'imaginer en train d'essayer d'extraire des souvenirs du Shérif.

\- Votre cidre apparemment, c'était trop pour lui.

\- Dois-je brûler mes draps ?

\- Un simple lavage aura suffi.

Apparemment ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait, l'éclat qu'elle avait vu passer toute à l'heure dans ses yeux se propagea à l'intégralité de son visage.

\- Je ne vous autorise pas à jouer les petites familles parfaites dans ma maison quand je suis absente.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé.

\- … Que j'apprenne, Miss Swan, qu'il s'est _passé_ quoi que ce soit de plus avec Graham sous mon toit quand Henry était là qui plus est …

\- Henry n'était pas là, choisit-elle de se moquer.

\- Miss Swan …

\- Oui ?

Elle sentit quelque chose en elle se retourner en voyant la brune se redresser pour descendre du bureau sur lequel elle était perchée.

\- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un que vous voulez avoir contre vous.

Bien au contraire, pensa-t-elle en remerciant tous les dieux qui pouvaient bien exister de s'être rappelée qu'à forte dose les analgésiques avaient la manie d'empêcher ses pupilles de s'adapter à la l'obscurité.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler Madame le Maire.

\- Vous arrivez ici en conquérante, vous croyez certainement que parce que je vous laisse en vie, vous êtes en position de force. Je vous observe parce que je vous trouve intéressante Miss Swan, mais comme toutes les expériences, il suffirait que celle ci finisse par me désintéresser pour que j'écrase la fourmi que vous êtes.

\- C'est une magnifique métaphore, j'essaierai de m'en souvenir.

\- Ne cherchez pas la guerre.

\- Votre fils m'aime bien, trouva-t-elle.

\- Mon fils est assez bien élevé pour choisir sa mère par dessus … l'amusement d'une nouvelle venue.

\- Ecoutez-vous, on dirait que vous parlez de sa dernière petite amie en date.

\- Pas maintenant Graham !

L'ordre claqua dans le silence de la pièce et elle remarqua seulement la présence de l'intéressé qui semblait être rentré dans le commissariat en plein milieu de leur conversation. Leur regard se croisèrent avant qu'il ne tourne le dos, obéissant visiblement sans remettre en cause la volonté de sa Reine. L'espace d'un instant elle se demanda s'il en aurait fait de même s'il était rentré pour la trouver en train d'enfoncer sa main dans son torse pour en arracher son cœur.

\- Une semaine d'essai Miss Swan.

\- Pardon ?

\- Pour me convaincre que vous m'êtes d'une quelconque utilité sans quoi je ne donne pas cher de votre existence.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de mon dossier médical alors ?

\- Je laisserai le docteur Whale vous autopsier, ce sera amplement suffisant.

Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre à cette nouvelle tournure de phrase, intriguée que la sorcière ne fasse aucune allusion à son rendez-vous de la veille. Mais après tout le dégout avec lequel elle la regardait un peu plus tôt dans la journée avait disparu de son visage, peut-être était-elle au courant de quelque chose ?

Elles restèrent un moment silencieuses avant que Regina ne s'approche d'elle. La blonde dut s'empêcher de couiner quand elle s'empara de sa ceinture pour l'attirer à elle. Elle était presque sûre que les battements de son cœur pouvaient s'entendre depuis l'extérieur de l'immeuble.

Une main manucurée arracha le badge doré que Sidney lui avait donné.

\- Méritez-le, l'entendit-elle dire à voix basse.

Elle eut le souffle coupé par la vague de désir qui envahit son entre jambes à lui en faire mal et dut détacher son regard du sourire en coin qui venait d'illuminer le visage halé pour ne pas succomber à l'envie qu'elle avait de soulever la brune pour la poser sur son bureau et l'y faire jouir jusqu'à en effacer son air supérieur.

\- Bonne soirée Miss Swan.

Bien sûr … Elle resta immobile jusqu'à ce que le bruit des talons s'évanouisse dans le silence du commissariat.

\- Putain …

Elle ne tiendrait jamais une semaine …


	6. Chapter 6

_Swann33 je sais pas si c'est nécessaire mais vu ton commentaire je fais quand même une petite précision pour ceux qui se demanderaient "où est-ce que je les emmène avec cette malédiction " Pour la lancer, tous ceux qui ont participé ont du sacrifier quelque chose qu'Emma devra leur redonner d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ce sera certainement plus clair quand je mettrai plus l'accent sur l'histoire que sur nos deux héroïnes ..._

 _Merci à DroDov pour tes nombreux commentaires, Zozen, Loulouche, EvilSwanMills, Grat, Griffon10, , PilandOncer, Artemis972 & les anonymes, W merci de croire en moi ;)_

 _Breff, chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents pour me faire excuser du retard ... J'ai du le refaire plusieurs fois, j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop décousu pour vous ( again, je m'excuse des fautes vu qu'il n'y a pas de béta, elles sont toutes de moi ! ) ... e_ _njoy my dears ! :)_

.

..

.

Chapitre 6

.

..

.

La nuit était vraiment froide et elle se demandait comment Ruby allongée à côté d'elle sur un transat d'un rouge passé pouvait supporter de rester en mini jupe et débardeur.

\- Sauver Henry ? proposa-t-elle.

\- De quoi ? Tu veux qu'on organise un faux kidnapping ?

Quand Regina l'avait quittée, elle avait plié bagages pour rentrer à l'hôtel et le soir au repas la serveuse s'était immédiatement proposée pour une soirée sur le toit de l'immeuble, voyant certainement à son expression qu'elle avait besoin de parler.

\- Non, ça marcherait pas, avoua la brune.

Depuis elles discutaient de la meilleure manière de faire accepter au Maire son nouveau poste au commissariat.

\- Démanteler un réseau de dealers ?

\- Yen a à Storybrook ?

\- Nan. Tu as demandé à Graham ?

\- Je crois qu'il a peur de me fréquenter de trop prêt.

\- Je lui parlerai.

\- Vous sortez ensemble ?

\- C'est compliqué ...

\- Ok, accepta-t-elle. Et si je la sauvais elle ?

\- De quoi est-ce que tu veux sauver Regina Mills ? Elle a de la magie ...

\- Je sais pas ... C'était une suggestion comme une autre.

\- Ou sinon tu peux coucher avec elle.

\- _Quoi_ ?!

\- C'était une suggestion comme une autre ...

\- Elle pense que je me suis envoyée en l'air avec Graham chez elle et que je flirte avec le docteur Whale, tu penses qu'elle s'abaisserait à mon niveau ?

\- Non, elle est loin d'être bête, elle doit savoir qu'il se trame quelque chose, elle est juste très en colère de ne pas savoir quoi ...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a sacrifié ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Pour lancer la malédiction, qu'est-ce qu'elle a sacrifié ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais été suffisamment proche pour qu'on me le dise.

\- Tu sais au moins qui l'a lancée ? demanda-t-elle en repensant à la liste qui l'attendait sur son bloc notes.

\- Gold, Maléfique, Snow et Regina.

\- C'est tout ? s'étonna-t-elle de voir sa liste au complet.

\- Je t'assure que c'était amplement suffisant.

\- Pourquoi Mary-Margarett ? Elle n'a pas de pouvoir que je sache ?

\- L'Amour Véritable, il fallait qu'il soit sacrifié pour que la malédiction marche.

\- Oh ... Ok.

Elle se demanda un instant si ce qu'elle avait fait la veille serait d'une quelconque utilité.

\- Et les autres ? Tu ne saurais pas ce qu'ils ont sacrifié ?

\- Non. Mais Belle doit être au courant. Gold sait tout et je suis presque certaine qu'elle lui aura fait cracher le morceau, elle est bien trop curieuse ...

\- Est-ce que je peux parler à Belle sans qu'elle risque de tout faire capoter ?

\- J'en mettrai ma main à couper. Mais il est tard, va te coucher, demain on se fait un footing ?

\- Ça marche !

Elle se rappela trop tard de ce que la jeune femme lui avait laissé sous entendre la dernière fois qu'elles avaient parlé ensemble d'une course et ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle ne cachait pas elle aussi des pouvoirs surnaturels pour pourvoir monter en courant d'immenses dénivelés de pierres.

\- C'est beau n'est-ce pas ? l'entendit-elle s'exclamer une fois qu'elle l'eue rejoint sur le plateau qui surplombait une grande partie de la forêt.

\- Très.

Elle était incapable de prononcer plus d'un mot à la suite sans avoir l'air sur le point de s'étouffer, mais elle devait avouer que la vue était magnifique.

\- Je viens souvent là quand ... j'ai besoin de faire le vide.

\- Je peux comprendre.

\- On redescend ?

\- Attend ! Attend j'ai besoin de boire !

Sa tentative de gagner un peu de temps ne passa pas inaperçue et la serveuse lui lança une bouteille d'eau qu'elle avait emportée dans son sac avant de commencer sa descente sans apparemment craindre que sa vive allure ne la fasse tomber parmi les pierres glissantes.

\- Je rêve ...

Apparemment elle ne rêvait pas et la douche qu'elle prit ne suffit pas à atténuer l'engourdissement qu'elle commençait à sentir dans ses muscles. Une chose était sûre si elle continuait comme ça elle allait très vite perdre le poids qu'elle avait pris ses derniers temps.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de regarder d'un œil envieux Graham manger la boite de donuts qu'elle lui avait apportés pour re rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces.

Elle le laissa patrouiller toute la journée puisque c'était ce qui semblait le plus agréable à faire et se chargea de deux jeunes hommes qu'il lui apporta, pris en plein flagrant délit de vandalisme.

A onze heures, une jeune femme qu'elle reconnut comme la secrétaire du bureau du Maire vint déposer un énorme porte documents devant elle avec un sourire désolé.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Le budget.

\- Okkayyy ...

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard un bip qui la fit sursauter au plus grand amusement des délinquants enfermés dans les petites cellules du commissariat, signala l'arrivée d'un message sur son téléphone.

" Demain 8h sur mon bureau " disait-il simplement et elle roula des yeux en enregistrant le numéro sous le nom de " Majesté " avec un sourire en coin.

Du budget ... Elle n'y connaissait rien en budget et c'était certainement dans cet espoir là que le Maire venait de lui faire porter ces documents. L'occasion de la faire froncer les sourcils.

Elle ne répondit pas au message, préférant passer un rapide coup de téléphone à Ted. Après tout c'était notamment pour ça qu'elle l'avait engagé, il devait se tourner les pouces à Boston et elle connaissait peu de personnes aussi compétentes que lui. La promesse d'un carton de vin le fit accepter immédiatement.

A midi elle profita de sa pause pour aller faire un tour à la librairie, scannant l'intégralité des documents sur sa clef usb avant de les envoyer par mail à son associé qui avait pour ordre d'avoir fait des miracles d'ici la fin de soirée. Elle n'avait aucune intention d'affronter le Maire à la première heure demain.

\- Je peux v... Oh Emma !

\- Bonjour Belle ! Désolée, je suis pas passée par toi, j'avais besoin de faire vite.

\- Pas de problème.

Elles se regardèrent un instant et Emma se demanda si le moment était venu de lui parler, après tout Ruby lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.. La libraire tenait encore un seau certainement rempli de viande dans son dos et elle fut tentée d'en profiter pour voir la bête. Un dragon quand même !

\- Je ...

\- Tu veux descendre avec moi ?

La brune l'avait interrompue et elle resta interdite face à la soudaine question. Son air perdu provoqua un rire de la part de son interlocutrice avant qu'elle ne s'explique.

\- Ruby m'a parlé de toi. Je suis ravie que tu sois arrivée dans cette ville Emma Swan. Je t'aimais bien, mais je sens que je vais t'adorer.

\- Je ... Ok.

\- Ok ?

\- Je veux bien descendre voir ...

\- Maléfique, finit-elle la phrase qu'elle ne semblait pas parvenir à compléter.

\- Voilà.

\- Tu as fini avec ces papiers ?

\- Yep.

\- Parfait. Suis-moi alors !

Enfermée dans l'ascenseur à ses côtés elle réalisa la foule de questions qui se bousculaient à son sujet. L'intéressée dut le sentir.

\- On parlera, plus tard, si tu veux ...

\- Oui, répondit-elle simplement. Elle est dangereuse ?

\- Plus pour moi.

\- Et pour moi ?

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent pour dévoiler le début d'un tunnel en pierre.

\- Je suppose que c'est le moment de nous prouver que tu es l'élue.

\- La Sauveuse, corrigea-t-elle automatiquement.

Elles parcoururent une centaine de mètres avant que les paroles de pierres ne s'élargissent pour former une cavité bien plus importante. D'une vingtaine de mètres de haut qui expliquait leur longue descente.

\- Donc, sa malédiction à elle c'est d'être coinc...

\- Chut.

Elle se tut immédiatement, il était hors de question de désobéir à ce genre d'ordre quand elle allait rencontrer un dragon.

La chasseuse de prime le vit immédiatement, une masse sombre enroulée autour de deux piliers en marbre gris. La bête dormait et elle s'autorisa à la regarder avec plus d'attention. S'arrêtant sur le détail de sa cuirasse d'un noir bleuté, les écailles qui semblaient chacune aussi grande que sa main, les longues griffes assorties aux dents qui dépassaient de la gueule du mastodonte.

\- Oh mon dieu !

C'était mieux que dans tous les films fantastiques qu'elle avait pu voir, plus impressionnant que ce qu'elle avait imaginé et certainement beaucoup plus dangereux ... Un instant elle demanda si il parlait et comment elle réagirait si la bête s'adressait à elle avec une voix humaine. Fallait-il les flatter ou essayer de les dompter ?

En retrait tout de même elle observa la brune se diriger vers la bête qui commença à bouger, permettant enfin à la chasseuse de prime de prendre ampleur de ce qu'elle était réellement.

Immense.

Des ailes recourbées dans son dos devaient bien atteindre une dizaine de mètres d'envergure et elle souffrit pour elle à l'idée qu'elle n'avait certainement pas pu les déployer depuis un bon moment. Vingt-huit ans pour être précise.

Deux yeux clairs allumèrent un coin de la grotte, balayant l'espace avant de se fixer sur la silhouette qui s'approchait d'elle. L'espace d'un instant Emma aurait pu jurer y avoir vu une grande lassitude, mais la seconde d'après ils s'obscurcirent d'une furie qui lui donna la chair de poule.

\- Oh putain ! s'écria-t-elle cette fois quand elle comprit qu'ils venaient de se fixer sur elle.

Son cri n'était visiblement pas la meilleure des réactions, le cracheur de feu se redressant immédiatement sur des pattes arrière qui avaient l'air assez puissantes pour décrocher soulever un immeuble. Le rugissement de la bête fit trembler les murs de la cavité et les jambes de la jeune femme qui se précipita dans l'angle mort d'un des immenses piliers qui soutenait le plafond. Elle se demanda si au dessus d'elles tout le village avait ressenti la secousse et surtout si Regina en serait au courant.

Elle entendit vaguement Belle crier quelque chose au dragon par dessus le vacarme que faisait le sang dans ses tympans et se rendit compte que pour la première fois qu'elle avait franchi la frontière de Storybrook, elle était terrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait.

\- Emma Swan est l'élue, entendit-elle la bibliothécaire expliquer.

Maléfique pouvait-elle au moins comprendre ce qu'on lui disait ?

\- Ça suffit maintenant ! Je vous ordonne de vous calmer et vous savez très bien ce qui se passera si jamais vous touchez à ne serait-ce qu'un de mes cheveux !

Que se passerait-il ? se surprit-elle à penser. Ici Gold n'avait pas l'air d'afficher qu'il était aussi puissant que Regina, mais dans l'histoire que lui avait contée Henry Mills il avait l'air d'être à l'origine de sa magie et de la malédiction en elle même. Il faudrait qu'elle se renseigne un peu plus sur lui.

Apparemment la sorcière semblait être parvenue aux mêmes conclusions qu'elle puisque ses protestations se réduisirent à un grondement rauque bloqué quelque part dans son long cou où brillait un feu prêt à être déversé sur les deux femmes.

\- Emma, tu peux sortir. Montre toi.

Elle obéit prudemment sans jamais quitter des yeux la bête qui l'examinait avec un regard presque humain tellement il semblait rempli d'intérêt.

\- Bonjour, croassa-t-elle.

.

..

.

\- Et tu aurais du la voir c'était vraiment bluffant ! On aurait dit qu'elle dressait un petit chien errant !

Le commentaire provoqua un éclat de rire rauque chez la serveuse.

\- Belle est très douée oui !

\- Et elle sait que Gold assure ses arrières n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il n'est pas le seul, elle a beaucoup d'amis ...

\- Elle m'a dit qu'il avait un exemplaire de la malédiction dans son magasin.

\- Tu le veux ?

\- Oui.

Elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi mais son instinct de chasseuse de prime lui criait de mettre la main dessus.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Je trouverai.

\- Et là pourquoi est-ce qu'on marche vers la mairie à vingt-deux heures ?

\- Je dois déposer un dossier sur le bureau de Regina.

\- Je pense pas qu'elle soit là.

\- Moi non plus, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ah ok. Tu sais qu'elle va être au courant de ce que tu es en train de faire hein ? La mairie c'est son chef lieu, un peu comme si tu rentrais dans son mausolée sans sa permission.

\- Son mausolée ?

\- Le tombeau familial dans le cimetière, mais que ça te donne pas des idées ...

Trop tard pensa-t-elle et l'idée dut se refléter sur son visage à en juger par l'air exaspéré que prit sa nouvelle amie. Elle préféra garder le silence, sortant de sa poche arrière un couteau suisse pour forcer la porte qu'elle avait déjà repéré sur le côté de la mairie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dois lui donner ?

\- Un rapport budgétaire.

\- Beurk.

\- Tu l'as dit !

Elle souriait à nouveau, lampe de poche en main pour monter les escaliers en colimaçon qui la conduiraient jusqu'à l'étage qu'elle cherchait. Ted lui avait renvoyé l'intégralité des formulaires remplis et avait même suivi ses conseils en rajoutant des suggestions stratégiques qui ne manqueraient pas de faire grincer les dents du Maire. Il l'avait même appelé pour l'informer qu'il avait trouvé une faille dans un des comptes qui lui avait été soumis et elle avait sauté sur l'occasion pour lui dire d'en faire un rapport complet. Elle avait hâte de voir ce que dirait la brune.

\- Tu connais le code ? demanda la voix de son acolyte derrière elle quand elles arrivèrent devant la porte en bois massif qui fermait l'accès au bureau.

\- Pas la peine.

En experte elle connecta un petit appareil rectangulaire qui fit tourner le voyant rouge au vert en moins de dix secondes, déclenchant le bruit familier d'une porte qui se déverrouillait.

\- Tada ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle ne prit pas la peine d'éviter les caméras de sécurité, comme l'avait dit Ruby, le Maire serait au courant tôt ou tard, il y avait même des chances pour qu'elle soit en ce moment même en train de réfléchir à un moyen de la surprendre la main dans le sac. Raison de plus pour ne pas traîner.

La jeune femme déposa le lourd dossier sans pouvoir s'empêcher de faire claquer le dossier sur la surface de bois avant de faire demi tour.

Elle fut surprise le lendemain de ne pas en entendre parler à la première heure, même pas par simple texto. Mais le regard brûlant qu'elle sentit peser sur son dos à l'heure du repas lorsqu'elle passait commande au comptoir de Granny la conforta dans l'idée que Regina devait être au courant de ce qu'elle avait fait pour déposer les fichiers sur son bureau.

Elle eut besoin de toute sa volonté et d'un regard encourageant de la serveuse pour ne pas céder à l'envie de se retourner. Elle ne lui offrirait pas le plaisir d'une nouvelle confrontation. Et la colère qu'elle put sentir émaner de la femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle monte dans la voiture de Graham était trop tentante.

.

..

.

\- On devrait pas mettre ton mari au courant.

Belle s'était joint à leur réunion presque quotidienne maintenant sur le toit de l'immeuble. La blonde aimait de plus en plus le petit coin qu'elle avait commencé à appeler leur QG. Cet après midi elle s'était même arrêtée au super marché de la petite ville pour y acheter une guirlande lumineuse qui les éclairait d'une faible lueur blanche. Un instant son regard avait glissé sur des tapis anti dérapant au rayon salle de bain et elle avait faillit s'en emparer avant de penser que le Maire serait certainement au courant à l'instant même où elle poserait la main dessus.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda la voix de la bibliothécaire qui s'était allongée sur un matelas gonflable pour mieux observer le ciel.

\- Regina, fut la seule réponse que lui consentit Ruby.

\- Quoi Regina ? intervint Emma.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée que beaucoup de personnes soient au courant et qu'elle non. La nouvelle serait vraiment dure à avaler le jour où elle découvrira le pot aux roses.

L'expression sembla faire sourire la jeune femme allongée par terre.

\- Et on ne veut pas qu'elle te tue, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Est-ce qu'elle le ferait vraiment ?

Elle avait beau avoir été témoin du meurtre de sang froid qu'elle avait commis à la banque, avoir lu en détail un conte dans lequel elle s'était transformée en meurtrière de masse, elle avait du mal à imaginer que la mère d'Henry puisse en faire de même sur elle.

\- Mais sa magie est inefficace contre moi, se rappela-t-elle.

\- Elle est très douée avec une épée.

\- Et un arc, rajouta Belle.

\- Ok, d'accord. Et comment je suis censée faire alors ? M'introduire dans la boutique et voler le ...

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu, mais s'il l'a, ce n'est certainement pas à la boutique, plutôt chez nous.

\- Invite-moi à un repas !

\- C'est tellement peu subtil ...

\- Donnez moi une idée alors !

\- Un marché, conclut simplement la serveuse.

\- Un marché reviendrait à le mettre au courant.

\- Oui, mais il suffirait de lui demander qu'il soit tenu au secret pour que Regina ne s'en offusque pas. Elle comprendrait, c'est de la magie après tout.

\- Oui ... Pourquoi pas ...

Elle ne fit pas véritablement attention au reste de la conversation, essayant d'imaginer ce qui arriverait si elle décidait de mettre au courant la sorcière. Peut-être était-ce la meilleure façon de s'y prendre. Après tout elle avait elle aussi quelque chose à gagner si la malédiction était brisée ? Puisqu'elle avait sacrifié quelque chose ... Restait à savoir quoi.

.

..

.

Le lendemain matin elle regretta amèrement sa décision de veiller jusqu'à trois heures du matin pour regarder des épisodes d'une série que les dernières semaines l'avait fait oublier. La sonnerie qui la réveilla manqua la faire tomber de son lit et elle attrapa de justesse le téléphone avant qu'il ne s'éteigne.

\- Quoi ?

Elle n'avait même pas regardé le numéro et un instant elle se demanda comment Regina Mills réagirait à un tel accueil.

\- Où t'es ? demanda la voix de Graham.

\- Comment ça où je suis ? Dans mon lit ! Tu viens de m...

\- Habille toi ! Grouille toi et viens à la Mairie.

\- Quoi ?

\- Regarde l'heure !

\- Il est ... Huit heures vingt-deux, je commence à dix heures aujourd'hui non ?

\- Oui parce qu'il y a conseil avant ... T'as pas eu le mémo du Maire ?

\- Non ... T'es sûre que je suis conviée ?

\- Elle vient de me demander où tu étais ...

\- Merde.

Elle était sûre de n'avoir rien reçu, réalisa-t-elle en commençant à enfiler une paire de sous vêtements propres. Certainement parce que Regina se faisait un plaisir de pouvoir la fustiger si elle arrivait en retard ...

\- Elle t'attendra pas pour commencer. Deuxième étage, salle numéro quatre.

\- Je m'en doute. J'arrive.

La jeune femme jeta son téléphone sur le lit défait pour s'emparer d'une tenue acceptable : un jean gris et un pull noir qu'elle assortit avec une paire de bottes enfilées si vite qu'elle s'en pinça un doigt dans la fermeture éclair. Si elle ne prit pas la peine de mettre ses lentilles et se contenta d'attacher ses cheveux en un chignon rapide, elle s'arrêta néanmoins chez Granny pour s'emparer de deux énormes gobelets de cafés et une part de tarte à la cerise. Il était hors de question qu'elle assiste à son premier conseil à moitié endormie et morte de faim.

Elle gara l'alfa roméo de collection sur une place réservée à la police et se força à calmer sa respiration avant d'entrer dans la salle de réunion.

\- ... Véritable problème, assurait un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle parcourut la pièce du regard pour repérer son collègue de bureau et se précipita sur la place qu'il lui avait apparemment réservée dès qu'elle le vit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son air reconnaissant quand elle fit glisser une partie de ses achats vers lui.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous Monsieur Hooper, déclara la voix basse de la femme qui dirigeait la réunion en tête de l'immense table rectangulaire.

Emma préféra s'intéresser à l'homme, le nom lui rappelant vaguement quelque chose avant qu'elle ne se souvienne de l'avoir vu sur une plaque dans l'immeuble où travaillait Nova ... Le psy !

\- ... Swan.

\- Pardon ?

\- Votre cerveau est-il encore plus lent à se déplacer que vous Miss Swan ?

\- Oui, il doit certainement être en train de monter les escaliers Madame le Maire. Que me disiez-vous ?

\- J'informais le conseil que vous vous feriez une joie de traiter le problème des adolescents qui prennent la ville pour un terrain de jeu.

\- On sait très bien que le problème est plus complexe que ça, intervint une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de répondre.

Une petite brune qui ne semblait pas aimer le Maire plus que ça. Ou s'en méfier.

\- Bien sûr Bleue. J'ai confiance en notre nouveau Shérif.

La blonde qui avait profité de l'intervention pour se concentrer sur quelqu'un d'autre que la sorcière se demanda si tout le monde avait aussi bien sentit qu'elle le sarcasme qui débordait de chaque syllabe qu'elle venait de prononcer.

\- Mais est-il judicieux de pousser une ... étrangère vers ces adolescents ?

\- Il est _judicieux_ d'obéir à mes suggestions.

L'autre ne trouva visiblement pas d'argument à opposer et la blonde passa le reste de la réunion à dessiner des motifs tribales sur un bloc note que Graham lui avait discrètement donné en cours de réunion lorsque tout le monde s'était mis à écrire et qu'elle était restée bête devant ses mains vides.

La voix basse qui provoquait toujours une sensation lancinante entre ses jambes finit par lui faire relever la tête, son regard croisant brièvement les yeux d'ébène quand elle parla à nouveau d'elle. Son attention se focalisa immédiatement sur la première chose à laquelle elle put penser : Gold. L'intéressé l'observait d'ailleurs avec un demi sourire et elle se rappela que le Maire venait de dire qu'elle allait se présenter.

Docilement elle se leva pour faire face à l'assemblée.

\- Je pense que tout le monde ici a déjà entendu parler de moi.

Son regard s'arrêta brièvement sur la gérante du restaurant dans lequel elle avait récemment été. L'affro américaine lui adressa un signe de tête en guise de salut.

\- Pour ceux qui ne le saurait pas, je m'appelle Emma Swan et Madame le Maire ici présente ...

Elle se permit de regarder dans sa direction, sentant presque sa frustration déferler en vague sur elle quand elle ne lui accorda pas un véritable regard.

\- ... A bien voulu me donner l'occasion de faire mes preuves pendant une semaine en tant que Shérif, je suppose que si vous me voyez à la prochaine réunion j'aurais passé le test avec brio !

Il y eut un léger rire de la part de Graham qu'elle eut envie de forcer à avaler le gobelet en plastique vide avec lequel il jouait à présent.

\- Je viens de New York où j'ai déjà travaillé dans la police, je pense qu'il me faudra certainement adapter quelques comportements, mais je peux être utile à cette ville.

\- Commencez par arriver à l'heure Miss Swan, répondit la voix de la brune à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Elle se rassit, espérant que son petit discours aurait suffit.

\- Félicitations, souffla son collègue de bureau.

Elle n'entendit pas les dernières phrases prononcées par Regina Mills, se félicitant intérieurement pour arriver si brillamment à ignorer la femme. Les cachets qu'elle prenait et manquaient la faire tomber de sommeil à chaque heure devaient certainement y aider.

\- Miss Swan ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au plafond, échangeant un bref sourire avec son compagnon de bureau avant de faire l'effort de se retourner sans avoir l'air exaspéré.

\- Que puis-je pour vous Madame le Maire ?

\- Avez-vous compris ce qu'on attend de vous ? Les Lost commencent à devenir un problème urgent, j'attends qu'il soit réglé au plus vite.

\- Les lost ?

\- Ces vandales.

\- Ah. Oui, pas de problème, je ferais ça !

Elle fit l'effort surhumain de ne pas laisser ses yeux glisser le long de la silhouette en tailleur de la brune, se concentrant uniquement sur la courbe du sourcil qui s'arqua en signe de frustration. Elle pouvait presque lire sur son visage que quelque chose lui échappait. Elle trouva sa montre à regarder pour s'en distraire.

\- Vous êtes pressée ?

\- J'ai hâte de me mettre au travail.

\- Nous savons toutes les deux que c'est un mensonge ...

\- En effet ... Bonne journée Mad...

\- Miss Swan ? coupa-t-elle.

\- Oui ?

Elle n'avait pas put s'empêcher d'ajouter du sarcasme à son ton mielleux.

\- Vous irez récupérer mon fils à la sortie de l'école. Henry a demandé à ... Passer du temps avec vous. Et vous en profiterez pour me faire un point sur l'avancement de vos opérations.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Elle imaginait très mal Regina Mills en train de marcher à ses côtés de l'école jusqu'à son immense manoir. Un éclat de quelque chose qui ressemblait à du défi brilla dans les yeux de la sorcière et elle réalisa que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait en tête. Non, la brune voulait la voir en tête à tête ce soir. Et si quelque chose en elle brûlait d'accepter le challenge, il était hors de question qu'elle tombe dans un piège pareil.

\- Non, je suis désolée, j'ai quelque chose d'autre de prévu. Je vous tiendrai au courant par mail.

Cette fois elle vit clairement le masque d'indifférence se briser pour laisser place à une colère qui la fit frissonner et elle préféra détourner le regard avant de réaliser à nouveau que c'était de cette femme qu'elle était folle. Celle dont la colère ne semblait pas connaitre de limite.

\- Si vous n'avez pas env...

\- Non, je serai ravie de voir Henry, coupa-t-elle. Je vous laisse, je suis pressée !

Evidemment le soir même le gamin fut étonné qu'elle n'accepte pas l'offre implicite de sa mère qui lui paraissait une occasion idéale pour apprendre à la connaitre sous un autre jour, mais elle n'aurait pas pu lui expliquer.

Elle sentit un regard brûlant la suivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à l'angle de la rue et n'envoya pas non plus de mail à propos de ses recherches. Il fallait qu'elle résiste.

.

..

.

Les "Lost" étaient une bande d'enfants, d'adolescent dont le plus âgé devait avoisiner les dix-sept ans, livré à eux même et qui avaient élu domicile dans la forêt après que Peter Pan les ait abandonnés. Des voyous en somme. Que seul le Capitaine Crochet semblait pouvoir approcher sans crainte d'après Ruby.

Ce matin là elle ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler sa tenue de travail, y préférant une tenue plus décontractée et une vieille paire de chaussures qui ne lui manqueraient pas si elle devait les abîmer en marchant sur le pont d'un bateau ou dans la boue de la forêt.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

\- Que me voulez-vous Emma Swan ?

Elle n'avait pas imaginé sa voix comme ça et les yeux clairs faiblement illuminé par un éclat de lumière capté par le crochet en acier poli, la firent frissonner. Seule avec lui dans la cale du bateau dans lequel elle était descendue à sa recherche, elle fut rassurée par la présence de son arme fermement attachée à sa hanche. Qu'importe qui avait transcrit leurs contes dans cette réalité, personne n'avait réellement rendu justice aux trois quarts de ces personnages.

\- J'aimerais que vous me conduisiez aux Lost, avoua-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Ils vandalisent un peu tout dans la ville ...

\- Ce sont des enfants abandonnés, laissez faire ce qu'ils veulent.

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse.

\- Vous venez d'une autre ville n'est-ce pas Emma Swan ?

\- Oui.

\- Qu'y fait-on des enfants abandonnés ?

Un instant elle se demanda si Regina avait répandu les informations qu'elle avait sans nul doute apprises à son sujet. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir. L'homme sortit de la pénombre, la dépassant dans un bruissement de cuir avant de monter l'échelle qui conduisait jusqu'au pont.

\- Ils vivent dans des foyers ou des familles d'accueil avant d'être adoptés ...

\- Et bien ici ils sont livrés à eux même dans la forêt. Alors croyez-moi, quelques dessins sur des murs ne sont rien ...

\- J'ai quand même besoin de leur parler.

\- Qui vous a dit de vous adresser à moi ?

\- Ruby L...

\- Ruby Lucas, oui, coupa-t-il. Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Bien.

Un instant ses yeux reflétèrent quelque chose d'infiniment triste et elle nota d'ouvrir le livre à la page de son histoire. C'était certainement la première chose qu'elle aurait du faire avant de venir lui parler, mais elle n'avait pas eu le réflexe.

\- Alors, est-ce que vous allez m'aider ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Regina vous tolère dans sa ville ?

\- Parce que je l'intrigue, répondit-elle avec l'impression que le pirate ne se contenterait que de la stricte vérité.

Il détourna son attention de l'horizon qu'il était en train de fixer pour la regarder des pieds à la tête avant de sourire. Il ne posa plus aucune question, se remettant en marche, vers le quai cette fois.

\- Vous me suivez ?

\- J'arrive !

Apparemment le Capitaine Crochet n'avait pas eu le mémo pour apprendre à conduire une voiture quand il avait été emporté par la malédiction, pensa-t-elle en le suivant à vive allure vers un chemin qu'elle avait déjà emprunté pour aller courir.

\- On est bientôt arrivés ? se surprit-elle à demander au bout d'un moment.

Il ne répondit pas, mais quelque chose dans l'ambiance changea, quelque chose grimpant le long de son dos. Le sentiment d'être observé. Et elle sut aussitôt qu'ils étaient proches.

\- Plus un geste !

Par réflexe elle manqua porter une main à son arme, mais réussit à les lever toutes les deux au dernier moment, imitant le pirate qui l'avait visiblement conduite dans un piège.

\- On se calme, les amis, rassura la voix de Killian Jones.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Emma Swan. Nouvelle en ville. Nouvelle à la police. Veut vous parler, est-ce que je vous ai déjà trahi ?

\- De quel royaume vient-elle ?

\- De New York, répondit-il visiblement plus informé qu'elle ne le pensait.

\- Où est-ce ?

\- Ici, quelque part ...

\- Tu veux dire ... Qu'elle n'est pas au courant ?

\- Oui et non je suppose.

Quelque chose bougea dans un bosquet à proximité et elle profita de l'apparition d'une silhouette d'enfant pour intervenir.

\- Je m'appelle Emma Swan. C'est vrai je suis nouvelle ici, je ne sais pas comment les choses marchent ici, mais de là où je viens les gens comme moi ont au moins le droit de rencontrer leurs interlocuteurs.

L'enfant fit quelque pas pour se dévoiler. Blond au yeux marrons, une large cicatrice barrant son torse nu et elle se demanda comment il faisait pour ne pas avoir froid.

\- Je suis celui qui pense, se présenta-t-il simplement. J'ai dompté le loup, rajouta-t-il en voyant certainement son intérêt pour sa cicatrice.

\- Félicitations. Je suis ici pour apprendre à vous connaitre. Je veux savoir pourquoi vous faites ce que vous faites dans la ville.

\- Ce qu'il nous plaît, annonça-t-il simplement.

\- Je ... Je sais ce que c'est de se rebeller sans cesse contre l'autorité et la normalité. Il existe d'autres moyens de ...

\- Vous êtes une adulte comme les autres Emma S...

\- Chut.

Une deuxième fois cette fois et Emma manqua grimacer en voyant l'enfant arriver, les yeux maladroitement cousus par du gros fil.

\- Laisse là parler.

Apparemment la jeune fille devait avoir une certaine autorité parce que l'ordre fut écouté.

\- Il existe d'autre moyens d'exister, finit-elle simplement.

\- Lesquels ?

\- Je vous aiderai à les trouver si vous promettez d'arrêter ce vandalisme.

\- Un toit.

\- Un toit ?

\- C'est notre prix, sembla se décider la fille. Offrez-nous en un et nous verrons.

\- Hey ! s'écria-t-elle alors qu'elle commençait à se détourner. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche !

À côté d'elle elle entendit le rire pincé du pirate et lui lança un regard noir. L'instant d'après ils étaient tout seuls. Au moins étaient-ils encore en vie ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser...

.

..

.

\- C'est quoi l'histoire du Capitaine Crochet ? demanda-t-elle à Ruby au bout de son troisième verre au comptoir du bar ouvert dans le restaurant d'Ursula.

\- Il était amoureux de la femme de Gold.

\- Belle ?

\- Nan. La première femme, la mère de son fils.

\- Gold a un fils ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Il l'a tuée.

\- Quoi ?

\- Gold a tué sa femme devant Hook. Je pense pas qu'il puisse s'en remettre.

\- Comment est-ce que Belle fait ... pour être avec lui ?

\- Le passé est le passé Emma, nous faisons tous des erreurs.

Elle allait répondre quand un picotement désormais familier parcourut sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Ne te retourne pas si tu n'as pas envie de faire un AVC, la prévint la serveuse.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu aimes le cuir ?

Son expression dut clairement refléter sa réponse, arrachant un éclat de rire à la brune.

\- Alors ne te retourne pas.

\- Je pensais que débarrasser la ville des Lost m'aiderait à rentrer dans ses faveurs, mais ils veulent un toit ... Comment est-ce que je suis censée faire ça en si peur de temps ?

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de te débarrasser d'eux, ils resteront toujours ce qu'ils sont. Trouve leur quelque chose à faire.

\- Tu les connais ? demanda-t-elle intriguée par le ton qu'elle avait employé pour parler d'eux.

\- Certains ...

Elle se redressa un peu en entendant la voix du Maire commander une piscine de champagne pas très loin d'elles avant de demander au serveur où était sa patronne.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle manigance avec Ursula ?

\- Pourquoi tu lui demandes pas ?

\- Ah ah ...

\- Il parait que tu raccompagnes son fils de l'école maintenant ? C'est Snow qui m'a dit ça ...

\- Ouais. Comment va David ?

\- Tu crois pas qu'il serait le moyen le plus efficace de gagner sa confiance ? Aucune amélioration à ce que je sache, pourquoi ?

\- Je vois pas comment ... Parce que j'ai passé une nuit entière à lui lire des contes de fées, je pensais qu'il serait reconnaissant.

Son humour toucha apparemment la brune qui laissa éclater un nouveau rire avant de se calmer en essayant d'adopter une expression plus neutre. Un instant elle eut peur que ce ne soit à cause de Regina, mais la seconde d'après une main bien plus qu'hâlée se posa sur son épaule.

\- Vous appréciez mon établissement Miss Swan ?

\- Beaucoup ! Il n'a rien à envier aux bars de New York.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Ruby vous montrera mon cabaret, il y aura toujours une place pour vous !

\- Je ne sais pas si je danse assez bien, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- A table Miss Swan ... Je ne laisserai jamais un membre de la police monter sur mon podium ...

\- Peut-être que c'est exactement ce qu'elle fera une fois sa semaine d'essai terminée, remarqua la voix grave de Regina à côté d'Ursula.

La jeune femme se permit un petit sourire, sans jamais quitter des yeux son interlocutrice.

\- Nous viendrons, assura-t-elle avant de lever son verre.

\- Avec plaisir Ursula, rajouta la serveuse.

\- C'est le but ma chérie. Passez une bonne soirée.

\- Ce sera fait !

Emma préféra rester concentrée sur le barmaid qui s'approchait d'elles pour lui demander si elle voulait quelque chose d'autre, évitant de poser le regard sur ce qui risquait d'hanter tout sa nuit.

\- L'addition pour nous s'il vous plait.

\- Déjà ? T'as rencard ? s'étonna Ruby.

Avec qui voulait-elle qu'elle ait rencard ?

\- Si tu savais, se moqua-t-elle.

Elle eut le droit à un froncement de sourcil, lâchant deux billets de vingt sur le comptoir avant de s'en éloigner. Il était hors de question qu'elle reste ici si Regina Mills y passait également la soirée. Son amie elle avait rendez-vous avec Graham un peu plus tard et elle resserra brièvement le col de sa veste en cuir atour de son cou quand dut rejoindre la voiture qu'il lui avait prêtée.

Parce qu'elles en avait parlé un peu plus tôt, elle décida de faire un saut à l'hôpital, observant un long moment la silhouette allongée de David Blanchard sur son lit médicalisé avant d'approcher une chaise de lui comme elle l'avait déjà fait.

\- Salut mec. T'as pas l'air d'aller mieux que la dernière fois ...

Son regard tomba sur un bouquet de fleurs qui ornait une des tables de nuit en tête du lit avant de suivre les tubes en plastiques qui jaillissaient de sous les couvertures pour rejoindre des poches suspendues sur des perches en acier.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si je débranchais tout ça hein ?

Il mourrait probablement, anéantissant toutes ses chances de briser la malédiction, réalisa-t-elle. Elle poussa un long soupir avant de plonger dans l'armoire où le livre se cachait toujours.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va te lire ce soir ? demanda-t-elle à haute voix en feuilletant le livre.

Finalement elle se décida pour Pinocchio, intriguée par le personnage de la fée bleue qu'elle avait brièvement aperçu au conseil municipal. Avant de sombrer elle réalisa qu'elle ne l'aimait pas le moins du monde.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut avec la sensation d'être observée. Elle avait mal dans le bras droit sur lequel elle s'était endormie et son dos la tirait comme après une longue planque passée dans sa voiture.

Son regard balaya rapidement la pièce avant de se fixer sur la présence qu'elle avait senti. La vision lui arracha un cri avant que la chaise sur laquelle elle était ne tombe à la renverse quand elle se leva brutalement, son arme déjà pointée devant elle.

\- Je vous ai fait peur ?

Elle avait envie de dire à l'enfant qu'elle aurait très bien put lui faire peur en plein jour et qu'il n'était pas très étonnant que son coeur ait manqué s'arrêter en l'apercevant au réveil dans la pénombre d'une chambre d'hôpital à laquelle elle n'était pas familière.

\- Oui, avoua-t-elle simplement.

\- Vous êtes l'Elue, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pardon ?

Elle rangea l'arme, préférant se concentrer sur le geste plutôt que d'avoir à regarder le visage déformé par les fils qui avaient cousu ses yeux. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne réalise que l'enfant n'avait aucune intention de lui répondre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? finit-elle par demander en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre qui affichait deux heures du matin à peine passées.

\- Nous allons vous aider.

\- Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de vous offrir un toit, préféra-t-elle prévenir.

Un sourire déchira le visage impassible avant que la petite fille ne se détourne pour sortir de la pièce. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil déçu à l'homme dans le coma avant de la suivre. Sur le parking du complexe hospitalier elle s'arrêta net, choquée d'y voir une cinquantaine d'enfants débraillés mais tous équipés de sceaux, lampes frontales et d'autres outils qu'elle ne parvenait à discerner.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

\- Nous.

Avec une agilité surnaturelle pour quelqu'un d'aveugle, la jeune fille s'éloigna d'elle pour rejoindre un groupe d'enfants dans lequel elle repéra celui auquel elle avait déjà parlé dans la forêt avec Killian Jones. Elle ne posa pas la question qui la démangeait et observa simplement les enfants se diviser pour partir dans différentes directions, aussi silencieux qu'une meute d'animaux sauvages partis en chasse.

\- Vous nous devrez une fière chandelle, annonça l'un d'eux.

\- J'en jugerai par moi même une fois le résultat accompli ok ?

\- Vous pouvez aller dormir, déclara la jeune fille.

Emma se rendit compte que leurs pas les avaient conduits dans le centre ville et devant l'hôtel où elle avait élu résidence. Sa brève sieste sur la chaise d'hôpital avait cassé son dos, mais comment pouvait-elle gagner la confiance de ces enfants si elle profitait de la première occasion pour s'éclipser ?

\- Non, c'est bon ... Quel est le programme ?

.

..

.

Elle regretta sa témérité le lendemain matin quand des coups frappés à la porte la réveillèrent. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant une demi heure. C'était probablement ce qui s'était passé d'ailleurs réalisa-t-elle en voyant le réveil afficher un peu moins de huit heures du matin.

\- Emma !

La voix de la serveuse contenait assez d'urgence pour la faire sortir de son lit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu ouvres toujours ta porte comme ça ?

La jeune femme jeta un bref regard sur son string et le débardeur qu'elle avait hâtivement enfilé en sortant du lit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répéta-t-elle avec assez d'agacement pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur.

\- Il s'est passé un truc de fous cette nuit !

\- Ah ouais ?

\- La ville ... Elle est magnifique !

\- Ah ouais ?

Cette fois un petit sourire s'échappa de son visage impassible.

\- Les jardins, tous les espaces verts ont été refaits, des pans entiers de murs repeints et tu sais quoi ?

\- Nan ?

\- L'horloge ! Elle remarche !

\- Jure moi ça ? C'est magnifique !

\- Emma ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu le savais c'est ça ?

\- Et bien, il fallait que je gagne la confiance du Maire ?

\- Et tu as décidé de faire ça en lui en jetant plein la vue ?

\- Pas exactement ...

\- Et comment tu as fait ça ?! T'as du avoir besoin d'au moins une centaine d'ouvriers !

\- Ils étaient moins ...

\- Ils ét ... Les lost ?! sembla réaliser la brune.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, enveloppée dans deux grands bras minces et étrangement musclés. Elle sentit la serveuse frissonner et crut qu'elle avait froid avant de comprendre qu'elle était en train de pleurer.

\- Ruby ?! Ruby, ça va ?!

Elle était pas en état de gérer une fille en pleurs ...

\- Très bien Emma ! Je suis tellement heureuse ! Tu vas briser cette malédiction et ramener Snow, tu vas régler tous les problèmes n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je sais pas Ruby, je fais ce que je peux ...

Sa réponse suffit à la brune qui hocha la tête avant de la pousser dans la chambre.

\- Habille toi, repose toi, tu es d'après midi aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ? Sonne quand tu te réveille et je t'apporte un petit dej sous vingt minutes Princesse !

\- Tu es parfaite Ruby !

\- Toi même ! entendit-elle avant que la porte ne soit claquée derrière elle.

Cette fois elle ne prit même pas la peine de se déshabiller avant de tomber dans le lit.

.

..

.

Elle fut réveillée pour la deuxième fois de la journée par la sonnerie de son téléphone que son bras alla chercher sous un des coussins par réflexe.

\- Emma Swan, décrocha-t-elle.

\- Je sais qui j'appelle Miss Swan ...

\- Oh, Madame le Maire ... Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Comment avez-vous fait ?

\- Pour faire quoi ?

\- Les Lost. Comment avez-vous fait pour les faire travailler pour vous ?

\- J'ai des talents cachés.

\- Hum ... Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas au poste ce matin quand j'y suis passée ?

\- Parce que je suis d'après-midi ?

\- Je vois ...

\- Il y a-t-il une autre question pressante à laquelle je dois répondre ?

\- Pourquoi m'ignorez-vous ?

\- Définissez le verbe ignorer ?

Elle entendit clairement le soupir exaspéré que Regina Mills essaya de retenir sans succès.

\- Refuser de tenir compte de l'existence de quelqu'un.

Elle eut du mal à croire que la brune venait de faire exactement ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Elle qui utilisait souvent l'expression, personne ne lui avait jamais fait ce coup là.

\- La mienne, en l'occurrence, osa préciser la femme.

Elle ne s'était jamais attendue à ce qu'elle la confronte de cette manière.

\- Je suis désolée, il se fait tard et je dois me préparer pour aller travailler.

La blonde laissa son téléphone dans les couvertures pour aller se réfugier sous une douche froide. Elle n'avait aucune envie de devoir affronter le Maire de cette manière là. Elle avait voulu l'agacer en l'ignorant et certainement mettre un peu de distance entre elles par peur de céder aux pulsions qui prenaient possession de son corps quand elles se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que cela se passe comme ça.

Elle regretta un instant de ne pas avoir de meilleure amie à qui demander conseil et se ravisa en pensant à Ruby. Si la serveuse n'avait pas ce titre, elle serait tout de même ravie de l'aider. Elle ne profita pas de l'offre qu'elle lui avait fait plus tôt dans la matinée et récupéra directement quelque chose à manger dans le restaurant.

À New York, elle avait souvent été l'objet de la reconnaissance de beaucoup de personnes : des enfants enlevés, des femmes en fuite, des familles qu'elle aidait à commencer une nouvelle vie, des hommes qui échappaient à la mort et d'autres qui retrouvaient l'objet de leur colère. Elle n'avait jamais posé de question, acceptant l'argent qu'on lui donnait en petites coupures et les brèves accolades gênées de ceux qui ne voulaient plus jamais avoir à entendre parler d'elle. Ceux qui souhaitaient la garder dans leurs contacts n'étaient pas le genre de personnes à faire preuves d'effusion de gratitude.

Mais à Storybrook les choses étaient différentes. Elle n'avait pas fait ça pour de l'argent et même si au fond d'elle quelque chose lui soufflait qu'elle l'avait fait pour gagner le premier prix que représentait Regina Mills, elle avait été heureuse de pouvoir donner à la ville une seconde jeunesse. Et maintenant elle ne savait plus comment accueillir la reconnaissance des habitants.

Si elle avait pensé être connue comme un loup blanc quand elle avait mis les pieds pour la première fois dans la ville, l'attention qu'elle recevait maintenant la mettait presque mal à l'aise. Mais au moins, le Maire ne pourrait pas dire qu'elle ne lui était pas utile. À moins qu'elle la juge une menace dans la course à la personne la plus populaire de la ville et décide de se débarrasser d'elle…

Elle était en train justement d'imaginer la scène quand le claquement de talons aiguilles raisonna dans le commissariat.

Par dessus son écran d'ordinateur où elle jouait au solitaire, elle croisa le regard intrigué de Graham avant qu'il ne brise l'échange pour se lever. Elle refusa de l'imiter. Après tout, elle n'était pas censée savoir que c'était une Reine.

\- Madame le Maire, il vous faut quelque chose ?

\- Oui Graham, allez donc aider ma secrétaire à débarrasser les archives du mois.

\- Bien.

Evidemment il fallait qu'elles se retrouvent seule et la brune ne prenait même pas la peine de masquer ses intentions.

Son collègue lui lança un sourire désolé avant de disparaître de la pièce sans demander son reste.

Comme la semaine dernière, Regina Mills alla s'asseoir sur le bureau qu'il venait de quitter. Elle n'avait pas besoin de la regarder pour pouvoir distinguer la robe noire à peine cachée par un blazer rouge assortis aux escarpins à talons et aux ongles des mains. Elle soignait les détails.

\- Vos suggestions budgétaires qui ont été acceptées au dernier conseil rentreront en application le mois prochain.

\- C'est très bien, répondit-elle sans la moindre idée de ce que ça voulait dire.

Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de lire le rapport que lui avait fait parvenir Ted avant de le déposer sur le bureau du Maire.

\- Henry a proposé que je vous invite à diner un d…

\- Ne le faites pas, coupa-t-elle.

\- Miss Swan, je n'ai pas pour habitude d'essuyer des refus.

\- C'est pour ça que je vous coupe avant que vous ne me le demandez. Pour l'instant ce n'est que la folle idée d'un enfant, n'est-ce pas ?

La brune ne cacha pas sa confusion, les sourcils froncés, cherchant certainement les raisons qui se cachaient derrière son comportement soudain.

\- Vous êtes en couple ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

\- Non ! Qu'est-ce…

\- Alors pourquoi agissez-vous de la sorte ?

La jeune femme passa une main sur son visage avant de réajuster sa queue de cheval. Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à avoir ce genre de conversation.

\- Vous avez peur de moi ?

\- Non ! éclata-t-elle en capturant le regard d'ébène pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans la pièce.

Sa réaction décrocha un sourire.

\- Tant mieux, sinon vous ne me seriez d'aucun intérêt.

Elle se rappela de la même réflexion que lui avait faite Ruby et pensa qu'il faudrait qu'elle la félicite et lui demande plus souvent avis à son sujet si elle avait la chance de pouvoir sortir vivante de cette entrevue.

\- Je n'aime pas votre attitude, reprit-elle.

\- Pourtant j'ai fait tout ce que vous m'avez demandé, non ? J'ai résolu le problème des Lost …

\- Pour l'instant.

\- … Et tous les habitants de cette ville sont d'accord pour dire que je peux apporter quelque chose à Storybrook.

\- Que les choses soient claires Miss Swan, je me fiche de ce que vous pouvez apporter à cette ville, ce que vous avez fait j'aurais pu le faire en un claquement de doigts, et les Lost ne sont que des enfants auxquels je n'ai pas envie d'accorder plus d'importance.

\- Oh … Donc ce que j'ai fait ne remplit pas vos critères, réalisa-t-elle.

Cette fois le froncement de sourcil semblait plus agacé par le message qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à faire passer que par la chasseuse en elle même.

\- Ce ne sont pas eux que vous devez convaincre, c'est moi Miss Swan, sembla-t-elle expliquer.

\- Très bien … De quoi avez-vous besoin ?

Sa réponse dessina un sourire sur le visage d'habitude impassible et elle dut détourner le regard pour ne pas rougir à ce que ses pensées lui soufflaient.

\- Que vous arrêtiez d'agir ainsi pour commencer.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous m'avez très bien entendue. Je ne tolère pas l'insolence et je n'aime pas du tout votre comportement.

La chasseuse de prime poussa un soupir frottant ses yeux fatigués de deux doigts.

\- De quoi avez-vous besoin ? répéta-t-elle en forçant toute pensée impure hors de son système.

Comme si elle savait exactement ce avec quoi elle lutait, la brune se leva et Emma ne put s'empêcher de faire rouler son fauteuil en arrière du bout du pied, elle ne survivrait pas à cette conversation si le Maire s'approchait un peu plus.

\- De la femme qui est arrivée dans ma ville il y a deux semaines.

\- C'est dommage, elle est repartie en même temps que vous, s'efforça-t-elle de répondre les yeux fixés sur la cible d'un jeu de fléchettes accroché au mur d'en face.

Elle sentit tous ses muscles se contracter quand la femme atteint son bureau pour le contourner. Sans la voir elle pouvait sentir de la colère faire vibrer l'air autour d'elle.

\- Arrêtez immédiatement !

Elle manqua faire un bond quand les deux mains claquèrent sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, l'y emprisonnant à quelques centimètres du regard brûlant de furie.

\- Arrêter quoi ? demanda-t-elle en la regardant dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps.

Soudain elle se sentit l'unique centre d'attention du Maire qui semblait profiter de l'occasion pour absorber d'elle autant qu'elle pouvait.

\- De m'ignorer.

\- Je ne vous ignore pas Regina, vous faites même partie des personnes à qui je parle le plus dans cette ville.

\- Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire. À quoi jouez-vous ?

\- Je ne joue pas.

Le parfum qui ne l'avait pas lâchée depuis le matin où elle s'était réveillée dans les draps en coton égyptien envahit l'air qu'elle avait du mal à respirer et elle tenta de se soustraire aux yeux qui la fouillaient avec avidité.

\- Non.

La blonde avala difficilement sa salive, incapable de résister à l'ordre qui venait de lui être donné.

\- Vous jouez Miss Swan, vous n'avez pas couché avec Graham, vous vous êtes servie de Victor et je découvrirai pourquoi, mais je peux vous assurer que vous jouez bel et bien.

Elle ne répondit pas, pinçant ses lèvres pour empêcher la moindre confirmation d'en franchir la barrière.

\- Vous êtes devenue distante, vous m'ignorez comme si …

Elle s'arrêta soudain, son regard quittant un instant le sien pour parcourir la pièce avant d'y replonger avec la force nouvelle de quelqu'un qui sait qu'il a raison.

\- Vous étiez jalouse.

\- Non, lâcha-t-elle, regrettant immédiatement la confirmation qu'elle venait de donner.

\- Qui vous a dit ce que j'étais partie faire à l'extérieur de la ville ? Ou avez-vous deviné ? Non … On vous l'a dit n'est-ce pas ? Ruby peut-être …

Était-elle si facile à lire que ça ? Ou avait-elle simplement finit par comprendre son allusion de toute à l'heure ?

\- Vous débarquiez dans cette ville, _ma_ ville et vous pensiez avoir votre mot à dire ?

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce qui s'est passé.

\- Non ? Vous n'avez pas envie de moi ?

La question la laissa sans voix, elle sentit son pied taper nerveusement contre le sol clair.

\- Bien sûr que si Miss Swan. Vous avez eu envie de moi à la minute où vous m'avez vue. Ça vous a rendue folle de savoir que j'allais partir m'envoyer en l'air avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Elle aurait voulu répondre non, mais pour l'instant la brune n'avait pas prononcé un mot qui s'éloigne de la vérité.

\- Vous aviez peut-être imaginé que quelqu'un comme moi se laisserait faire par une inconnue. C'est comme ça que ça se passe à New York, _Emma_?

\- Pas toujours.

\- Oh ? Alors vous imaginé ça comment ? Quelques rendez-vous au soleil couchant, un restaurant, des baisers volés dans l'espoir un jour de pouvoir me ramener dans votre chambre d'hôtel miteuse ?

\- Non.

\- Non, bien sûr. Les femmes comme vous ne font pas les choses comme ça hein ? C'est en prison que vous avez appris à faire ça ? Alors de quoi rêviez-vous ?

À ce stade elle était sûre qu'une boite entière de ses médicaments n'aurait pas suffit à réduire l'éclatement de ses pupilles. Quelque chose frémissait sous sa peau, elle avait l'envie de se jeter sur la femme qui la dominait du haut de ses talons aiguilles et celle de s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil jusqu'à en disparaître.

Sa confusion et son désir devaient se lire sur son visage et en face d'elle Regina Mills lui adressa un sourire qui semblait sincère mais qui ne lui avait jamais parut plus dangereux.

\- Un fantasme en particulier peut-être ? proposa-t-elle.

La voix était tombée d'un octave et cette fois ci elle sentit distinctement la vague de désir empourprer ses joues, descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant de se loger entre ses reins.

Elle aurait voulu répondre. Des fantasmes elle en aurait trouvé à profusion en impliquant la brune, mais pour l'instant elle avait surtout l'impression d'être paralysée par ce qui se passait en elle. La tension accumulée depuis des jours était sur le point d'éclater chaque cellule de son corps qui finirait certainement par se réduire en cendres sous le regard amusé de la sorcière.

\- Me jeter dans une cellule, menottée pour pouvoir jouer au méchant flic ? Vous êtes le genre de femme à aimer faire ça Miss Swan ? Ou bien préférez-vous m'arrêter sur le bord de la route à bord de votre voiture de patrouille pour une fouille au corps ?

Cette fois elle fut incapable de retenir le frisson qui la parcourut, parvenant à se mordre la joue avant qu'un gémissement ne s'échappe. Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'imagination du Maire, son esprit la torturait déjà suffisamment tous les jours.

Le regard de Regina quitta son visage pour glisser sur son corps et elle sentit les muscles de ses jambes trembler. Elle aurait voulu les croiser, atténuer la flamme qui l'y brûlait, mais un haussement de sourcil suffit à l'en dissuader.

\- Vous n'allez pas parler ?

\- Non, j'ai l'impression que vous avez envie de continuer le spectacle.

Son audace sembla être récompensée par un sourire en coin, mais elle la regretta au moment même où la femme se pencha d'avantage vers elle. L'espace d'un instant elle crut qu'elle allait l'embrasser et ses poumons manquèrent se fracturer quand une mèche de cheveux en soie tomba pour effleurer sa joue. Elle bougea de quelques centimètres sur son fauteuil, mal à l'aise dans ses sous vêtements soudain trop serrés et détrempés.

\- Un autre fantasme ? Je ne suis pas du genre à me donner en spectacle pour n'importe qui Miss Swan ...

\- Je ne suis pas n'importe qui ...

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Elle savait que la question était bien plus qu'une simple réponse à leur joute verbale.

\- Vous rêvez de le savoir n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et vous rêvez de moi ... Chacun s...

\- Non, désolée, coupa-t-elle, ça fait un bon moment que je n'ai pas eu de cauchemar ...

Sa réplique lui valut un ricanement rauque et elle se demanda si elle parvenait réellement à amuser la brune. Mais l'instant d'après quelque chose de dangereux envahit son visage avant qu'il ne disparaisse de son champ de vision, ses paupières se fermant de leur propre chef quand la femme anéantit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient.

Cette fois elle fut incapable de retenir le gémissement qui s'échappa lorsque le nez de la sorcière effleura sa joue, son corps entier s'arquant quand il se figea à côté de sa tempe, un souffle chaud caressant son oreille à chaque mot.

\- Ce soir quand vous reverrez de moi Miss Swan, je veux que vous ayez conscience que tout ce que vous verrez n'est qu'un pâle fantasme de ce que je suis. Je suis bien plus douée, plus belle, moins soumise que vous ne l'espéreriez et surtout je peux vous faire jouir sans même vous toucher.

Elle aurait voulu objecter, lui faire remarquer que ses lèvres avaient brièvement effleuré son oreille, mais la sensation qui explosa entre ses jambes lui coupa le souffle. Un seul mot s'échappa de sa gorge nouée, ses mains s'agrippant aux pans de la veste de Regina, manquant en arracher un bouton.

La brune dont elle venait de gémir le nom s'écarta de quelques centimètres, juste assez pour qu'Emma puisse être témoin du regard enveloppant qui lui fut lancé et les iris d'ébène pratiquement éclipsés par les pupilles d'un noir de jais. Un instant elles s'affrontèrent en silence et la jeune femme aurait voulu trouver le courage d'attirer l'autre à elle et de l'embrasser. Leurs pensées étaient peut-être identiques réalisa-t-elle quand elle la vit fixer ses lèvres, mais aussitôt les siennes s'étirèrent en un rictus de mécontentement.

\- Lâchez moi immédiatement Miss Swan.

L'intéressée s'exécuta sans demander son reste. Elle avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il y a quelques semaines elle aurait ri si quelqu'un lui avait raconté qu'il avait vécu ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, mais pourtant elle était presque certaine qu'aucune magie n'avait été utilisée. D'ailleurs, n'était-il pas dit qu'aucune magie ne pouvait l'atteindre ?

Les mains qu'elle rêvait de pouvoir sentir sur elle agrippèrent sa ceinture, la forçant une nouvelle fois à détacher ses hanches du fauteuil en simili cuir sur lequel elle était restée.

Du coin de l'oeil elle vit quelque chose briller au niveau de sa taille avant d'entendre le bruit d'un badge désormais familier qu'on attachait à sa place.

\- Toutes mes félicitations _Shérif_ , je suis sûre que notre collaboration sera exceptionnelle.

La voix débordait de sarcasme et elle se demanda qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé une seule seconde à imaginer qu'un tel poste était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dans la ville.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour(soir) tout le monde !_

 _Tout d'abord un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires, parfois quand je suis en manque d'inspiration je vais tous les relire avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et du coup vos demandes ont été récompensées, je pense qu'on peut pas faire plus tendu que ce chapitre ... & en plus j'ai fait l'effort qu'il soit long pour m'excuser du retard une fois de plus ( après la semaine prochaine je n'ai plus d'examens donc ça devrait être plus ponctuel ... En théorie ^^ )_

 _Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire : angele751, PllandOncer, Raph5930, Zozen, kensdo , Swan33 ( de rien pour l'explication ), Grat, EvilSwanMills, , Griffon 10, justinejannedu0760, Drodrov, Artemis972 & ma fidèle "Guest" ^^_

 _Je préviens, je me suis pas relue avant de poster, courage pour vos petits yeux, soyez indulgents pour mes fautes & bonne lecture !_

.

..

.

Chapitre 7

.

..

.

Assise en tailleur sur son lit devant son ordinateur, Emma caressait distraitement les plumes de l'attrape rêve qu'elle avait accroché au dessus de ses oreillers.

Elle refusait de dormir.

D'abord parce que son corps était toujours en ébullition depuis ce que le Maire lui avait fait subir et surtout parce qu'elle avait peur de ce dont elle pourrait rêver.

Elle contempla brièvement les analgésiques posés sur sa table de nuit. Ils l'avaient maintenue dans un semi sommeil ces derniers jours et elle se demandait si en prendre maintenant pourrait l'aider à passer une nuit sans vision de Regina Mills.

Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Comment Elle, Emma Swan, avait pu se faire mener par le bout du nez par cette femme.

D'accord, c'était pas n'importe quelle femme. Une Reine. Une sorcière. Mais quand même …

Finalement elle préféra risquer un sommeil trop lourd plutôt que de passer une nuit blanche.

A son réveil à plus de treize heures elle fut soulagée de constater qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé une seule minute. Son regard glissa à nouveau sur l'attrape rêve et elle se rendit compte qu'il faudrait qu'elle demande à quelqu'un comment est-ce qu'il marchait exactement et surtout s'il était possible de s'en débarrasser avant qu'il ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains.

Pour n'être que trop familières aux dépendances des gens qu'elle avait souvent côtoyé à New York elle vida le reste de sa plaquette d'analgésiques dans les WC avant de tirer la chasse et d'enfiler une tenue de sport pour aller faire un footing.

A seize heures elle déboula dans le restaurant où Ruby la regarda avec étonnement commander un milk shake qu'elle vida en moins de deux minutes.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Je te raconterai.

\- Ce soir au cabaret ?

\- J'avais plus en tête le toit de l'immeuble mais ...

\- J'ai réservé une table. Ce sera marrant tu verras.

Elle accepta d'un sourire amusé avant de retourner dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle une tenue de sport chez vous ? s'étonna une voix qu'elle reconnut après avoir poussé un petit cri de surprise.

\- Comment est-ce que vous êtes rentré ?

\- Par la porte.

\- Hilarant.

\- Les Lost m'envoient ...

\- Vraiment ? Le capitaine crochet à la solde d'une bande de gamins ?

\- Vous ne savez pas tout. Ils sont convaincus que vous leur devez une fière chandelle.

\- C'est le cas, avoua-t-elle presque à contre coeur.

Elle ignorait si elle devait remercier les chenapans de lui avoir fait gagner le poste de Shérif et sa brève entrevue avec le Maire hier, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier que c'était bien ce qu'elle avait cherché depuis le début.

\- Alors il est temps de payer sa dette.

\- J'ai déjà dit aux gamins que j'avais pas encore d'idée pour leur offrir un toit.

\- Et bien apparemment eux en ont une ...

\- Qui consiste en quoi ?

Pour toute réponse il se contenta de lui tendre un morceau de papier chiffonné qui avait du être plié et déplié maintes fois avant d'atteindre un tel état.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- J'ai l'air d'un médium ?

Elle ne répondit pas, s'emparant de l'objet tendu et l'ouvrit avec précaution par peur de le déchirer avec sa maladresse habituelle. C'était un lieu de rendez-vous. Un simple message écrit à l'aide de ce qui ressemblait à une grosse mine de crayon " La tour de l'horloge, 3h du matin " annonçait-il. Evidemment ils n'auraient pas pu choisir une heure plus arrangeante ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

\- C'est un rendez-vous ... Je suppose que je vais pas tarder à savoir quel était le prix de mon poste ...

\- Je suppose, répéta-t-il. Vous savez où me trouver ...

\- Oui, répondit-elle simplement en allant lui ouvrir la porte.

Il ne se fit pas prier pour sortir de la chambre et un instant les révélations de Ruby l'attristèrent en observant à nouveau la silhouette qui descendait les escaliers de l'hôtel.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as pas invité ? demanda la serveuse quand elle lui confia leur brève rencontre au dessus d'un cocktail.

\- Parce que je pensais que c'était une soirée entre filles ?

En fait, seule Mary-Margaret avait poliment refusé l'offre de la soirée. Aurore, Belle et trois autres filles qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. La jeune femme arrêta de parler, préférant écouter les conversations autour de la table, souriant aux blagues de la bibliothécaire que personne ne semblait comprendre et aux piques que Ruby semblaient lancer à une jeune femme de type asiatique.

Elle tenta de ne pas écarquiller les yeux en entendant le prénom " Mulan " prononcé un peu plus tard ...

\- Quand est-ce que les danseuses arrivent ?! demanda Belle à une serveur qui leur apportait une nouvelle tournée.

\- Quand la patronne arrivera chérie.

Elle se demanda brièvement si tous les hommes en costard faisaient partie d'une armée de tous les malheureux qu'Ursula avait pu punir quand elle était encore une sorcière sous la mer. L'instant d'après elle ne manqua pas de sourire en voyant l'intéressée monter sur scène pour ouvrir la soirée. Une foule d'applaudissements fit vibrer le sol et elle crut qu'elle allait véritablement avoir le droit à un remake d'une chanson du dessin animé.

\- Mes amis, Bonsoir !

La voix chaude la fit sourire, enveloppée dans une robe violette pailletée d'argent par endroits, elle avait tout d'une femme de scène.

\- Vous passez une bonne soirée ?

La chasseuse de prime se figea. Ce n'était pas la gérante de l'établissement qui venait de s'adresser à son public, c'était la voix du Maire qu'elle venait d'entendre dans le creux de son oreille.

\- Oh n'ayez pas l'air tétanisé !

Elle se rendit compte qu'en effet tout son corps s'était tendu, certainement par peur d'avoir à subir le même traitement que la veille. Étrangement c'était aussi la première fois qu'elle voyait la femme lui sourire avec un réel amusement et quelque chose au fond de son regard qui la rendait presque humaine.

\- Comment allez-vous ? se décida-t-elle.

\- Très bien Miss Swan, et vous même ?

Cette fois le ton recelait du sarcasme, certainement dut à son désintérêt pour ce genre de conversation.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? préféra-t-elle répondre.

\- Je vous suis.

La réponse délivrée de façon tout à fait sérieuse suffit à lui faire tourner la tête pour observer la brune pour la première fois de la soirée. Assise sur le rebord d'une table comme elle semblait en faire une habitude, elle s'était légèrement penchée en avant vers la chasseuse de prime pour pouvoir lui parler sans que les autres n'entendent. Les yeux d'ébènes braqués sur elle ne semblaient pas vouloir s'attarder sur les autres personnes attablées avec elle.

\- Je travaille, finit-elle par sembler vouloir expliquer.

\- Je vois ça ...

Regina Mills avait drapé sa fine silhouette dans une longue robe beige à la ceinture rouge et elle portait les mêmes escarpins que la veille.

\- Évidement, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que de s'habiller pour l'occasion.

La blonde manqua s'offusquer. C'était Ruby qui lui avait prété la petite robe bleue qu'elle avait accepté de porter pour changer de ses pantalons.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous reprochez à ma tenue ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne lui reproche pas ...

\- Okay ...

La brune ne répondit pas, relevant le visage vers la scène pour applaudir en même temps que le reste de la salle et le Shérif se rendit compte qu'une fois de plus la sorcière avait éclipsé l'existence de tout le reste autour d'elle.

Les lampes tamisées vacillèrent avant de s'éteindre, un simple faisceau de lumière illuminant le centre de la scène où était apparue une silhouette cambrée autour d'une barre de danse.

A côté d'elle Ruby parvint à frôler la perfection dans son imitation du cri d'un loup tandis que Belle sifflait dans ses mains. La lumière remonta le long du buste de la danseuse et elle ne put retenir un sourire en voyant la longue chevelure de feu.

Quelque part dans le noir des musiciens entamèrent un morceau et homme cria le nom de " Jessica " avant qu'elle ne commence à chanter.

\- Elle préfère les brunes, souffla la voix de Regina dans son oreille.

Elle aurait presque pu réunir le courage nécessaire pour se tourner en s'emparer des lèvres qui n'étaient plus très loin d'elle, mais elles avaient beau être dans une salle obscure dont les clients n'avaient d'yeux que pour la danseuse, elle n'osa pas prendre le risque.

\- Moi aussi, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

\- Tant mieux.

Du coin de l'œil elle aperçut la robe d'Ursula scintiller et le Maire se redressa en prenant appui sur son épaule.

\- Passez une bonne soirée Emma.

Les ongles manucurés griffèrent légèrement sa peau nue et elle préféra détourner le regard sur la scène en serrant les dents.

Etrangement elle ne se serait pas attendue à ce genre de conversation avec Regina. Elle avait presque semblé amicale, elle qui aurait pensé qu'elle se serait retranchée derrière des murs encore plus haut que d'habitude après ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir la veille. Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle considérait désormais avoir définitivement le dessus sur elle qu'elle se permettait de laisser tomber sa garde.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? demanda Ruby quand le premier numéro fut terminé.

\- Me narguer, répondit-elle honnêtement.

Elle eut le droit à un ricanement de sa part, mais se contenta de sourire, amusée de repérer le Capitaine Crochet parmi les hommes proches de la scène.

\- Je croyais qu'il était encore sous le choc de la mort de sa bien aimée ?

Et pourtant à peine eut-elle prononcé l'accusation qu'elle remarqua son regard différent de celui des autres hommes. Elle réalisa trop tard qu'il n'était pas là pour les mêmes raisons.

\- Ils s'entendent bien, c'est tout, confirma la serveuse dans son oreille.

.

..

.

Elle passa le reste de la soirée à rire aux idioties de différents numéros, applaudissant avec tout le monde la voix de la vedette du cabaret tout en gardant un œil sur sa montre.

Vers deux heures du matin elle vit sortir des coulisses Regina et Ursula qui allèrent s'installer à une table pour partager un verre de quelque chose qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant la main que la gérante de l'établissement posa sur son amie avec un air presque désolé.

Si elle y accordait un peu plus d'attention elle aurait presque put voir de la déception sur les traits du Maire. L'intéressée dut capter son regard, capturant le sien au dessus de son verre en cristal.

Il n'y avait aucun feu dans les yeux d'ébènes dénués de leur habituel éclat et un instant elle comprit ce qu'avait voulu dire Ruby le jour où elle l'avait aperçue portant un air « fatigué ». Quel genre d'affaires conduisait-elle avec la sorcière des mers ?

Elle eut la surprenante envie de la rejoindre et de l'enlever pour passer la nuit avec elle. Différente de celle qu'elle avait immanquablement quand elle posait les yeux sur elle, quelque chose de plus doux qui la fit immédiatement siller. Il était hors de question qu'elle puisse voir ça en elle.

À trois heures moins le quart elle s'excuse auprès de ses amies pour se lever. Elle s'arrêta brièvement à hauteur du bar pour commander une flute de champagne qu'elle envoya dans la direction de Regina.

La jeune femme observa le serveur se diriger vers sa table, souriant à l'air de désintérêt froid avec lequel le Maire accueillit l'offre avant que le serveur ne la désigne d'un signe de la tête.

Cette fois quand leurs regards se croisèrent il y avait quelque chose de familier au fond de celui de la brune qui fit renaître une sensation au creux de ses reins. Un sourcil s'arqua en signe d'interrogation mais Emma se contenta de lui adresser un sourire en coin avant de se détourner pour sortir du bar.

Dehors elle s'engouffra rapidement dans sa voiture pour se débarrasser de sa robe et enfiler un jean et un pull qu'elle avait glissé dans un sac.

Elle en était à chercher sa paire de baskets quand des coups frappés à la vitre la firent sursauter.

\- Vous êtes là depuis combien de temps ?

\- Assez longtemps …

Elle ne répondit pas, préférant ouvrir la portière d'un grand coup qui alla frapper sur la cuisse du pirate.

\- Vous inquiétez pas, je suis pas intéressé.

\- Intéressé ou pas, ça se fait pas. Vous êtes là à cause du rendez-vous, pas vrai ?

\- Les Lost, personne n'y touche sans mon accord.

\- C'est du proxénétisme ?

\- Allez-vous faire voir Swan. Enfilez vos chaussures avant qu'on soit en retard.

Elle obéit, permettant à l'homme de monter dans sa voiture avant de la démarrer en direction de la tour dans le centre du village.

\- Vous les voyez ? demanda-t-elle quand ils arrivèrent en vue de l'horloge.

\- Sortons, ils se montreront.

À nouveau elle préféra suivre la directive, persuadée qu'il les connaissait bien mieux qu'elle.

\- Bonsoir, chanta une voix fluette qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

La chasseuse de prime se retourna dans la direction du son, surprise de trouver quatre enfants en face d'elle.

\- Le conseil, souffla pirate à ses côtés.

Parmi eux elle reconnut celui qu'elle avait aperçu dans la forêt le premier jour et dont le torse était entièrement labouré d'une large cicatrice et la jeune fille qui ne manquait pas de la faire frissonner. Les deux autres avaient l'air tout à fait normaux … Pour l'instant.

\- Vous vouliez me voir ? s'impatienta-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Nous avons décidé de demander de toi ta part du marché.

\- On a passé un marché ?

Un des deux enfants qu'elle ne connaissait pas lui lança un regard aussi menaçant qu'une lame de couteau aiguisé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ? reprit-elle pour apaiser les esprits.

\- Quelque chose que tu devras voler.

\- C'est pas un problème.

\- Dans l'antre d'une créature vile.

\- Ok … ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Notre maison.

\- Votre … Maison. Je vais avoir du mal à la transporter, vous savez ?

Le commentaire provoqua un léger rire chez l'un des enfants avant qu'un autre ne fasse un pas vers elle pour lui tendre un morceau de papier.

Contrairement à celui sur lequel on lui avait griffonné les détails de son rendez-vous, celui ci n'avait pas été plié ou dégradé par une manipulation peu soigneuse. Il était encore intact et on aurait pu avoir du mal à y croire qu'on y avait dessiné ce qui y était représenté.

\- C'est toi qui a fait ça ? demanda-t-elle en observant les traits surs.

Elle dut relever les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il confirmait d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire.

\- C'est très beau. Bravo. C'est votre maison ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

\- Et où est-ce que je peux la trouver ?

Cette fois ce fut la jeune fille au visage déformé par les fils qu'on y avait cousu qui répondit.

\- Dans l'antre de Gold. Enfermée dans une cage de verre, tu la reconnaîtras. Apporte là nous et nous serons quitte.

\- Appor…

\- Ok, répondit à sa place le pirate qui avait assisté à l'échange.

\- Ok ? Attends, on parle d'une maison !

\- Ok ! assura-t-il.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ?! Et puis qu'est-ce …

La jeune femme s'interrompit.

Ils étaient seuls.

\- Comment ils font ça ?

Ils avaient disparu.

\- Le Conseil. Ce sont les quatre plus sages.

\- Ça n'explique pas comment ils ont pu disparaître de ma vue aussi facilement mec !

\- Vraiment, _Sauveuse_?

Elle croisa son regard moqueur et préféra ne pas relever son allusion. Tant mieux si il était au courant. Ou tant pis si ça ne faisait qu'allonger la liste des gens qui feraient grincer des dents Regina quand elle le découvrirait …

\- On y va ?

\- Où ça ?

\- Vous allez pas voler le truc à Gold ?

\- Euh non … Pas ce soir.

\- Quand ça ?

\- Je sais pas et je comptais pas faire de vous mon acolyte, je vous contacterai quand il faudra leur livrer … la chose.

\- Ok, sembla-t-il décider avant de s'éloigner sans un mot de plus.

Elle resta un long moment immobile à contempler l'espace que les enfants avaient occupé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il allait falloir qu'elle trouve le moyen d'entrer dans le magasin de Gold. D'y faire du repérage.

Ou peut-être de demander tout simplement à Belle ?

Derrière elle une voiture s'arrêta à côté de l'alfa roméo et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en reconnaissant la voix qui s'adressa à elle.

\- C'est l'horloge que vous surveillez Miss Swan ?

Elle se retourna pour observer l'air de mécontentement qui habillait le visage du Maire.

\- Vous êtes sûre de ne pas avoir trop bu pour conduire ?

\- Pourquoi, vous voulez m'arrêter pour un contrôle d'alcoolémie Shérif ?

\- Je ne suis pas en service.

\- C'est dommage.

\- Vous êtes sûre que ça va ?

\- Ne remettez pas en doute mes paroles Miss Swan …

\- En fait vous ne m'avez pas encore assuré du contraire …

Le moteur de la Mercedes gronda sous le pied impatient de la brune qui lui arracha un sourire.

\- Allez dormir Regina, vous êtes fatiguée.

Cette fois la sorcière eut clairement l'air indigné par ce qu'elle sous entendait avant que ses traits ne reprennent leur masque impassible.

\- Bonne nuit Regina, préféra-t-elle prendre congé avant de se diriger vers sa voiture.

\- Faites de beaux rêves Shérif.

L'intéressée se figea, mais le coupé de sport s'éloignait déjà en vrombissant. À croire que la femme savait exactement quoi faire pour l'empêcher de passer une nuit tranquille.

.

..

.

Le lendemain elle avait une excuse toute trouvée pour aller consulter Gold. Il avait été hors de question qu'elle passe encore une seule nuit sous somnifères pour éviter de rêver de quelque chose qui la poursuivrait tant qu'elle n'aurait pas pu le faire. Du coup elle avait préféré veiller et elle était incapable de dire combien de temps elle pourrait tenir.

\- Ya quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle en entrant dans le magasin.

\- Toujours, répondit la voix qu'elle n'aimait pas.

\- Gold ! Comment ça va ?

Il eut une sourire qui avait l'air de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas du genre à s'embarrasser des formalités.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ?

\- Je … Vous savez l'attrape rêve que vous m'avez offert ?

Il hocha la tête d'un air entendu et elle s'assura de son attention une dernière fois avant d'amorcer un tour du magasin tout en continuant à parler.

\- Supposons que la magie existe, comment marcherait-il ?

\- En attrapant les rêves Miss Swan, sembla-t-il se moquer.

\- Oui mais … Comment ?

\- Une personne dort, l'objet attire les rêves et les conserve. Ils peuvent être visionnés à souhait quand on sait s'y prendre …

Elle s'arrêta devant une vitrine où étaient entreposés différentes sculptures dont une cabane en bois qui attira son attention.

\- Vous aimez ? demanda la voix de Gold plus prêt qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'en construire une, avoua-t-elle en recommençant à marcher pour s'éloigner de lui.

Il ne répondit pas et ce fut à elle de reprendre.

\- Et cet attrape-rêve … Peut-il servir à quelqu'un qui ne veut _pas_ rêver ?

\- Quand on sait bien s'en servir oui.

\- Et dans ce cas, comment agirait-il ? En les attrapant avant qu'ils ne soient rêvés par la personne ?

\- A peu de choses près.

Elle fut agréablement surprise par son manque d'intérêt en la matière. Elle aurait cru qu'il poserait plus de questions.

\- Vous avez bien dit que les amis de Belle étaient vos amis n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hum, sembla-t-il approuver.

Quelque chose attira son attention sur une étagère et elle se pencha dans sa sacoche pour éviter de dévoiler son sourire.

\- Pourriez-vous … ?

Elle ne finit pas la question, incapable de la formuler avec exactitude et préférant lui tendre l'objet en plume de griffons comme il l'avait souligné lorsqu'il lui avait donné.

L'homme s'en empara avec un bref signe de tête et l'air d'avoir compris ce qu'elle demandait de lui avant de disparaître dans l'arrière boutique.

Par peur d'être observée, la chasseuse de prime s'intéressa à une série d'épée suspendues à un mur en pierre, effleurant du bout des doigts des écritures antiques qui semblaient briller sur une lame noire. Si elle avait eu un appartement elle se serait peut être laissée tentée pour l'acheter.

\- C'est réglé, assura la voix chantante derrière lui.

La jeune femme se félicita de ne pas avoir sursauté et s'empara de l'objet pour le remettre dans sa sacoche. Elle allait passer le reste de sa journée à dormir !

En sortant de la boutique elle croisa le regard sombre de la femme à laquelle elle n'avait cessé de penser depuis qu'elle l'avait vue pour la première fois à la banque.

Étrangement elle aurait pu jurer que la frustration qu'elle pouvait d'ici voir rider le front de la brune ne lui était pas destinée, mais les quelques secondes qu'elles passèrent à se jauger d'un bout à l'autre de la rue suffirent à transformer la frustration en colère.

\- Qu'est-ce … murmura-t-elle à voix haute en voyant Regina Mills se diriger vers sa voiture et s'y engouffrer en claquant la porte.

Elle resta un instant hébétée à se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien venir de se passer avant qu'elle n'abandonne l'idée de comprendre pour rentrer se coucher dans le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel.

Elle fut tirée d'un sommeil sans rêve par des coups frappés à la porte. Un bref coup d'œil à son téléphone lui indiqua qu'il était dix-huit heures, soit trois deux heures de moins que l'heure à laquelle elle avait réglé son alarme.

Elle enfila sa chemise de Shérif par dessus son tanga et se dirigea encore groggy vers la porte.

\- Bonsoir !

La voix enjouée la fit grimacer.

\- Salut gamin. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Je viens aux nouvelles.

\- C'est pas bientôt l'heure de manger ?

\- On a largement le temps.

Elle le regarda passer à côté d'elle, s'invitant dans la chambre pour finir par s'affaler sur un fauteuil du mini salon.

\- Alors ? pressa-t-il.

\- Euh ... J'ai parlé avec Ruby et Belle. Elles sont au courant. Le Capitaine Crochet aussi ...

Elle ne tint pas compte de sa grimace de mécontentement, préférant parler de quelque chose qui captiverait certainement l'enfant.

\- Je suis descendue dans la grotte, j'ai vu Maléfique.

\- Tu as vu Maléfique ? s'écria-t-il presque avec l'air d'un enfant fasciné.

\- Ouais.

\- Et tu sais comment l'aider ?

\- Euh ... Belle pense que ta mère travaille dessus.

\- Alors qui as-tu décidé d'aider en premier ?

\- J'essaye de réveiller David Blanchard, avoua-t-elle.

\- En faisant quoi ?

\- Je ... Euh ... Je lui lis des contes de fées.

\- C'est une bonne idée, sembla-t-il répondre honnêtement.

\- Mais ça n'a pas marché pour le moment. J'aide aussi les Lost ... C'est eux qui m'ont permis de refaire une beauté à la ville et que ta mère valide ma semaine d'essai.

\- C'est cool. Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire pour eux ?

\- Reprendre leur maison à Gold.

\- A mon av...

De nouveaux coups frappés à la porte l'interrompirent avant qu'il ait le temps de formuler sa réponse.

\- Tu attends quelqu'un ?

\- Non.

Elle se leva avec difficulté du lit sur lequel elle s'était à nouveau jetée pour rejoindre la porte. Un instant elle affronta le regard de braise sans rien dire avant de se rendre compte qu'il contenait autant de colère que lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé ce matin.

\- Qu'est-ce...

\- Mon fils, coupa la brune.

\- Oui, il est là.

\- Je sais très bien Miss Swan, pour quelle autre raison pourrais-je être ici ?

Son ton avait beau claquer comme un fouet pour être blessant, les yeux d'ébènes ne purent visiblement pas s'empêcher de la parcourir des pieds à la tête.

\- Henry, sort d'ici.

\- Oui M'man. Au revoir Emma.

\- Au revoir gamin !

Son exclamation sembla raisonner un moment dans la pièce soudain silencieuse.

\- Prévenez-moi la prochaine fois, finit par lâcher la mère d'Henry.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Elle obtint un signe de la tête à peu près satisfait et crut naïvement que sa réponse allait suffire au Maire qui ne bougea pourtant pas.

\- Euh ... Qu'est-ce ...

Sa voix mourut quelque part dans sa gorge quand la femme fit un pas en avant. Elle refusa d'en faire un en arrière. Si elle avait perdu la face la veille aussi facilement. Une main aux ongles laqués de rouge se leva pour aller toucher de deux doigts le col de la chemise qu'elle portait.

\- Vous devriez respecter l'uniforme que je vous permets de porter Shérif ...

L'intéressée laissa un sourire déborder sur ses lèvres. Elle la tenait. Et l'idée même fit battre son cœur si vite qu'elle fut persuadée que l'autre pouvait l'entendre. La blonde s'empara de la main toujours tendue vers elle, résistant à l'envie qu'elle avait de s'en servir pour l'attirer à elle et la jeter sur le lit. Mais Henry se tenait probablement derrière la porte dans le couloir et ce n'était pas du tout comme ça qu'elle envisageait leur première fois.

Son sourire s'élargit en entendant clairement la respiration de la brune se saccader au moment où elle laissa tomber sa main pour commencer à déboutonner le chemisier qu'elle avait vaguement enfilé.

\- Miss Swan ... sembla vouloir la prévenir la voix plus rauque que d'habitude.

Elle ne la laissa pas l'interrompre, se débarrassant du seul morceau de tissu qu'elle portait en plus de son tanga noir avant de s'emparer d'un débardeur blanc qu'elle avait ôté le matin même pour se glisser sous les draps du lit d'hôtel.

\- C'est mieux comme ça ?

Sa voix sembla l'aider à sortir de la transe dans laquelle elle avait basculé et soudain le mètre qui restait entre elle n'exista plus, Emma se retrouvant violemment plaquée contre un des murs de la chambre.

\- Qui joue avec le feu finit par se brûler Emma, vous devriez faire attention si vous souhaitez vous engager sur ce terrain là ...

\- Je croyais qu'il était déjà établi que nous étions deux adultes consentantes ?

\- Maman ?

La voix d'Henry eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur sa mère qui s'écarta soudain d'elle avec un air presque horrifié avant d'être à nouveau remplacé par de la colère.

\- J'arrive mon ange.

Cette fois pas même le fait de s'adresser à son fils avait pu adoucir ses traits. Pour la énième fois de la journée, la blonde se demanda ce qui pouvait bien être arrivé au Maire pour la même dans un état pareil.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps ou l'audace de poser la question à haute voix, elle fut à nouveau fermement plaquée contre le mur, épinglée par un dernier regard empli d'une menace silencieuse mais qui suffit à lui faire baisser les yeux en signe de reddition.

.

..

.

Elle arrivait en vue du magasin de Gold quand un raclement de gorge la fit se retourner, arme pointée vers l'intrus.

\- Doucement Swan.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là bordel !

Le pirate avait l'air d'apparaître là où elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit.

\- Je veille aux intérêts des Lost. Vous allez récupérer ce qu'ils vous ont demandé ?

\- Je n'y arriverai pas avec quelqu'un d'aussi bruyant dans les pattes !

\- Vous ne m'avez pas entendu arriver pourtant ...

Il marquait un point ... Elle supposait qu'en tant que pirate il devait bien avoir un tour ou deux dans sa manche, mais elle n'avait jamais été habituée à travailler en équipe.

\- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de travailler ensemble.

\- Je ferai le guet, affirma-t-il.

Elle le regarda un long moment avant d'accepter sa proposition d'un simple hochement de tête. Elle n'avait pas envie de se battre et un regard supplémentaire sur ce qui se passerait dehors ne pouvait pas être de trop.

\- Restez discret, rappela-t-elle tout de même avant de se faufiler le long du bâtiment.

La blonde ne lui accorda plus un seul regard, son attention focalisée sur la mission qu'elle s'était fixée.

De nuit, les objets disparates exposés dans leurs vitrines de verre donnaient une ambiance inquiétante à la boutique qui n'était déjà pas très accueillante en plein jour. Elle mit du temps avant que ses yeux ne s'adaptent pleinement au manque de lumière, balayant la pièce d'un regard attentif en quête du moindre de signe d'alarme.

Elle n'en avait pas repéré dans la journée, mais par prudence elle préféra scanner le magasin d'un nouveau regard, espérant ne pas repérer une lumière clignotante. Son regard tomba sur les yeux vides d'un couple de marionnettes assises dans un fauteuil à bascule et elle ne put retenir le frisson qui parcourut son échine. Elle aurait du apporter sa lampe de poche, mais le moindre faisceau de lumière aurait pu attirer une attention indésirable dans un quartier aussi calme.

La chasseuse de prime secoua les épaules pour chasser l'impression désagréable qui était en train de se faire un nid entre ses omoplates.

\- Du cran Swan ...

La voix raisonna dans la pièce, mais elle préféra ne pas y prêter attention, se dirigeant vers les étagères qu'elle avait repéré un peu plus tôt. Quelque chose craqua dans son dos et sa respiration se figea instantanément, aux aguets.

La jeune femme compta jusqu'à vingt avant de se retourner, dégainant son arme pour la pointer dans le vide devant elle.

Rien.

Elle ne remettrai plus jamais les pieds dans cette boutique de nuit.

La blonde parcourut les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de son objectif, ignorant le grincement de ses pas sur le parquet en bois vernis. Elle n'avait pas besoin du dessin que l'enfant lui avait donné pour se rappeler de la cabane dont la forme miniature était prisonnière d'une boule en verre dans laquelle aucune neige ne pouvait tomber. Précautionneusement elle l'enroula dans une serviette et la déposa au fond de son sac en bandoulière, espérant qu'elle ne subirait aucun dégât si jamais elle devait être penchée ou pire renversée.

Elle regagnait l'arrière de la boutique quand un voix la fit faire un bond.

\- Swan !

Dans sa hâte et par peur que sa forme ne puisse être distinguée parmi les rayons elle se glissa dans une allée, attendant les yeux fermés et l'oreille tendue ce qui allait se passer. Un cri s'échappa de sa gorge à l'instant où elle décida d'ouvrir les yeux, la surprise la faisant tomber à la renverse contre pot rempli de cannes dont la chute raisonna dans toute la pièce. A l'autre bout du magasin quelque chose d'autre tomba, déclenchant un mécanisme sonore qui la fit frissonner.

\- Putain ...

La silhouette d'une femme posée sur un piédestal la dominait de toute sa hauteur. Elle détailla la robe lourde qui aurait été parfaite pour la cour d'un roi, remontant rapidement le long du corps pour atteindre le visage.

Elle ne fut pas fière du glapissement qu'elle poussa, reculant d'avantage à même le sol quand elle croisa le regard sombre et impérial de la statue. Elle aurait juré que les yeux étaient fermés la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue. Non, elle en était même certaine. Pourtant s'ils étaient ouverts cette fois, rien ne semblait indiquer que l'oeuvre d'art qu'elle était pouvait réellement la voir. Mais la vision avait suffit à la déstabiliser.

Elle ne contrôlait plus ses jambes chancelantes quand elle se releva, ramassant maladroitement les cannes pour les redresser sans oser s'approcher de la boite à musique qui tournait sur elle même à quelques mètres. Il était hors de question qu'elle reste une seconde de plus dans cet endroit qui lui filait la chair de poule.

Avec un peu de chance la boule en verre qu'elle sentait peser dans son sac n'aurait subi aucun dégât et elle pourrait payer sa dette à la bande des Lost.

\- Ça va Swan ?

La voix la fit à nouveau sursauter, son arme dégainée allant s'enfoncer dans le torse recouvert de cuir du pirate.

\- Putain faites attention un peu !

\- Vous avez crié non ?

\- Ouais, j'ai crié, ça vous pose un problème ?

\- Aucun. Je déteste cet endroit, je peux imaginer ce qu'il fait à de jeunes femmes comme vous ...

\- Un conseil, taisez-vous ...

\- Ok. Je vous amène dans la forêt ?

\- Maintenant ?

Elle aurait aimé qu'il lui dise non, elle avait déjà atteint son seuil maximal de stress pour la soirée et sentait ses muscles tendus sur le point de la faire céder à des pulsions qu'elle ne serait pas sûre de pouvoir maîtriser. Comme appuyer sur la détente qu'elle sentait toujours son doigt.

\- Le plus tôt est toujours le mieux non ?

La jeune femme laissa tomber son bras pour replacer l'arme dans son holster.

\- Ils dorment pas à cette heure là ? tenta-t-elle.

Elle eut le droit à un regard amusé qui signifiait qu'il avait très bien compris que même elle n'avait pas espoir en sa propre question et leva les bras en signe de reddition.

Cette fois ils prirent la voiture pour se rapprocher de la lisière de la forêt et la chasseuse de prime ne fut qu'à moitié étonnée d'y voir un comité d'accueil les attendre. Il y avait peu de chance que le bruit de l'alpha romeo les ai alerté d'aussi loin, c'était donc qu'ils devaient avoir été mis au courant d'un moyen ou d'un autre ... Un regard en coin vers le Capitaine crochet sembla écarter l'idée que ce soit lui qui l'ai fait à en juger par ses sourcils froncés d'étonnement.

\- Tout va bien se passer.

\- Vous essayez de rassurer qui ? Moi ou vous ?

Sa pique ne reçut aucune réponse, l'homme descendant de la voiture au moment même où elle l'arrêta.

\- Vous l'avez n'est-ce pas ? s'assura l'un des enfants qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- Ouais, répondit-elle en tapant d'une main sa sacoche en bandoulière.

Ils furent conduit à la lumière de lampes frontales jusque dans une immense clairière où assis autour d'un feu de camp les quatre enfants qu'elle avait vu la veille étaient en train de parler. La conversation se tu à leur approche et Emma choisit d'ouvrir son sac, pouvant presque sentir la tension palpable autour d'eux.

\- Je l'ai trouvée sur une étagère. Dans une sorte de boule de verre, c'est bien ça n'est-ce pas ?

L'enfant qui lui avait tendu le dessin la veille s'approcha d'elle pour s'emparer de la boule qu'elle tendait devant elle dans l'espoir que quelqu'un la reconnaisse. Elle l'observa plisser les yeux dans un effort apparent, bientôt rejoint par ses acolytes qui en firent de même.

Il y eut un murmure qu'elle ne comprit pas avant que tous ne recule, celui qui tenait encore l'objet dans la main avançant d'un pas avant de lever le bras pour le lancer.

\- Hey !

Elle allait protester quand l'objet provoqua un impact beaucoup plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé sur le sol de la clairière, faisant trembler la terre et la forçant à prendre appui sur le pirate qui n'avait pas l'air dérangé à côté d'elle.

\- Le pied marin, expliqua-t-il.

En face d'eux le sol était en train de se soulever de façon alarmante et elle se demanda pourquoi personne ne s'en formalisait. Quelque chose ressemblant étrangement à une immense racine d'arbre jaillit de la terre et elle se rendit enfin compte qu'elle était en train d'être témoin d'une magie bien plus impressionnante que ce qu'elle avait pu voir jusque là. D'accord, arracher le coeur d'un homme à main nue et effacer les souvenirs de tous les occupants d'une pièce était plutôt impressionnant, mais voir un immense cottage en bois sortir de terre était assez surprenant visuellement.

\- Waw, laissa-t-elle échapper.

Son émerveillement ne passa pas inaperçu auprès du pirate, mais la seconde d'après les cris d'une cinquantaine d'enfants qui déboulèrent dans la clairière furent assez pour le distraire.

\- Nous vous sommes reconnaissant Emma Swan, déclara la voix de l'enfant à la cicatrice à ses côtés.

\- Nous sommes quittes.

\- Maintenant vous savez où nous trouver si vous souhaitez nos services.

\- Je ne l'oublierai pas.

\- Nous non plus !

Elle vit quelque chose passer dans ses yeux, une sorte de reconnaissance au bord des larmes et elle se dépêcha de s'éloigner. Elle avait toujours détesté les effusions de joie, les mercis à n'en plus finir. Et puis elle devait dormir ! Demain elle attaquerai sa première journée en tant que Shérif, il ne fallait pas qu'elle ait l'air d'avoir passé le week-end à fêter sa nomination.

.

..

.

Elle laissa à Graham la tournée du matin, préférant se réveiller en douceur au commissariat avec un gobelet de café aussi haut que la pile de dossier qui l'y attendait.

Vers dix heures quelque chose changea dans l'air et si par habitude elle se redressa prête à affronter le Maire, la silhouette de l'homme qui se dessina à l'entrée de son bureau la mit encore plus mal à l'aise.

\- Monsieur Gold !

\- Shérif Swan ...

Quelque chose avait changé en lui. Elle ne savait pas si c'était sa brève terreur de la veille dans son magasin ou son regard perçant, mais elle pouvait à présent tout à fait imaginer quel genre de sorcier il avait été dans une autre vie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Belle va bien ?

\- Belle va très bien, merci. Je suis ici pour des raisons plus personnelles.

\- Dites moi ce que je peux faire !

\- Oh vous pouvez certainement faire beaucoup de choses Miss Swan ...

A son ton, elle sut immédiatement qu'elle était prise au piège. Quelque chose dans son esprit appela brièvement au secours le nom du Maire mais elle chassa l'idée d'un sourire qu'elle lui adressa.

\- Je suis à votre disposition Monsieur Gold !

Elle serra les dents au bruit que produisit sa canne quand elle tapa sur le sol lorsqu'il s'avança vers elle. Elle préférait de loin le bruit qu'y faisaient les talons aiguille de Regina Mills.

\- Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans ma boutique cette nuit ...

\- Les Lost ? Je pensais avoir réglé le problème, apparemment le Maire avait rai...

\- Non, coupa-t-il. Nous savons tous les deux très bien que c'était vous. Qu'importe vos motifs, ces enfants ont peut être besoin d'une maison, je m'en fiche ...

Quelque chose s'était coincé dans sa gorge et elle ne trouva rien à répondre, hochant simplement la tête pour confirmer qu'elle suivait ce qu'il était en train de dire.

\- Tout est-il _Sauveuse_ , que votre petite intervention m'a permis de découvrir quelque chose ... D'intéressant. J'ai un service à vous demander.

Comment en était-il arrivé à savoir qui elle était ? à savoir qu'elle était au courant ?

\- Lequel ? retrouva-t-elle sa voix.

\- Je veux que vous sortiez de la ville.

\- Le ... Le Maire me l'a interdit.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas des lubies du Maire, je saurais les gérer.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas le faire vous même ?

\- Ne questionnez pas mes motivations Shérif.

\- Ok. Je le ferai à une condition.

Après tout c'était l'occasion ou jamais ...

\- Laquelle ?

Quelque chose brilla dans son regard, le reflet d'une vieille malice qui semblait se réveiller et elle se rappela avoir lu qu'il était friand des marchés qu'il proposait à toutes les créatures de la forêt enchantée.

\- Je le ferai si vous me donnez l'exemplaire que vous avez de la malédiction.

Un instant ses yeux s'assombrirent et elle se demanda si elle avait poussé le bouchon trop loin.

\- Comment savez vous que j'en possède un.

\- Chacun ses sources.

\- Deal.

\- Qu... Quoi ?

\- Marché conclu, élabora-t-il.

\- Ok ... Ok, super.

Elle se redressa un peu plus sur son fauteuil tandis qu'il prenait place en face d'elle un sourire en coin étendant ses lèvres.

\- Vous ne devriez jamais accepter un marché sans en connaitre les termes exacts Shérif.

\- J'ai accepté de sortir de la ville.

\- Pour me rendre un service. Je peux donc tout vous demander.

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule, si vous me demandez d'aller vous rapporter des organes frais je ne le ferai pas.

\- Justement si.

\- Vous voulez des organes frais ?

\- Non. Mais quoi que je vous demande, vous serez obligée de le faire Miss Swan, c'est ainsi que sont fait les marchés avec moi.

Ok, elle aurait peut-être du réfléchir avant de donner son accord.

\- J'ai rien signé, se rappela-t-elle.

\- La magie n'a pas besoin de signature.

\- De quoi avez-vous besoin ?

Elle regarda médusée un stylo se soulever de son bureau pour aller griffonner une adresse sur un bloc note resté ouvert. C'était la deuxième fois en l'espace de quelques heures qu'elle assistait à une manifestation de l'existence de la magie et les mots qui se formaient tous seuls sur le papier l'impressionnait autant que tout ce qu'elle avait déjà vu.

\- C'est une adresse à New York, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Oui, en effet.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Quelqu'un que je ne peux pas contacter. Faites votre métier, Sauveuse.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et la sincérité qu'elle y vit lui fit comprendre qu'il faisait allusion à la malédiction. C'était ce qu'elle devait pour lui. Gold voulait qu'elle soit brisée et utilisait ce marché pour le lui faire faire.

\- Allez-y dès que possible.

\- Je vais v...

\- Demain serait bien, coupa-t-il en se levant.

\- Demain ?!

\- Après demain dernier délai. Je veux l'avoir retrouvé d'ici la fin de la semaine.

\- Je ... Ok. Je vais faire tout mon possible.

\- Vous êtes une chasseuse de prime renommée Miss Swan et ... C'est votre destin, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne répondit pas, il lui avait tourné le dos et elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'attendait aucune réponse. Emma se contenta d'arracher la feuille du bloc note et de la plier avant de la glisser dans la poche de son blouson.

.

..

.

\- Est-ce que tu as pu convaincre ta mère ?

\- Je ne sais pas, elle avait l'air plutôt ... Énervée.

Énervée n'était pas l'adjectif qu'elle aurait utilisé pour décrire l'état dans lequel était Regina Mills ces derniers temps. Elles avaient même du mal à rester plus de quelques secondes dans la même pièce sans avoir envie de commettre un meurtre visiblement.

Et il fallait qu'elle quitte la ville. Qu'elle enfreigne l'ordre suprême.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer si je le fais ?

\- Je ne sais pas ...

Assise sur l'un des bancs de la cave à vin elle observa un long moment l'enfant qui s'était allongé en face d'elle, les yeux apparemment fixés sur la voûte en pierres apparentes.

\- Maman ne m'a jamais amenée à l'extérieur.

\- Elle le fera quand la malédiction sera brisée.

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'elle aura peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. Ce sont des grandes villes.

\- Je viendrai. Je veillerai sur v...toi.

Elle s'était repris trop tard, Henry lui adressant un bref coup d'œil avant de sourire.

\- Ma mère n'a pas besoin qu'on la protège.

\- Je sais ...

\- Mais tant mieux si tu en as envie. Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Elle allait répondre que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas quand un bruit de pas la fit relever la tête. Le nez dans un carnet, les cheveux remontés en chignon, Hope descendait les escaliers qui menaient à la salle de dégustation.

\- Je pense avoir un peu de tout, sembla-t-elle réfléchir à voix haute.

\- Et des photos ? demanda Emma.

La jeune fille l'avait amusée dès qu'elle avait croisé son regard ennuyé dans la boutique et elle comptait bien profiter de son futur voyage à l'extérieur de la ville pour lui donner un coup de main. Si elle survivait à ce voyage.

\- Des photos ?

\- Du magasin. Au cas où. Je sais pas ce que mon ami pourra en tirer, mais je veux qu'il ait toutes les cartes en mains.

\- Oh ... J'en ai. Quelques unes que j'avais prises quand on avait refait la décoration.

\- Sur une clef usb ?

\- Oui, elles doivent être dans la réserve, je les récupère !

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hocher la tête en l'observant repartir en arrière dans les escaliers.

\- Tu vas lui faire une surprise ?

\- Je crois oui.

\- Est-ce que tu pourras me ramener quelque chose de l'extérieur toi aussi ?

\- Je sais pas ... Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ?

\- Tu trouveras bien !

\- Ah non ! Non non gamin, je déteste quand on fait ça !

\- Vous savez ce que je déteste ?

Cette fois elle se leva immédiatement au son de la voix.

\- Je déteste qu'on désobéisse à mes ordres.

\- Vos ...

Oh ! Elle avait totalement oublié de prévenir le Maire qu'elle verrait son fils. Elle s'était promis de le faire.

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai oublié.

\- Oublié ?

\- Oui, vraiment ...

\- C'est arrivé très vite Maman, intervint Henry.

La blonde vit le regard de sa mère se perdre sur table de dégustation où étaient encore disposés des gâteaux, un verre de rosé pour elle et un verre de jus de fruit pour son fils.

\- Je vois ça ...

\- Ça y est ! J'ai les pap...

Emma regarda la scène qui suivit au ralenti, la façon dont la jeune femme déboula dans les escaliers, son sursaut quand elle aperçut la forme de Regina encore au milieu des marches, le regard glacial auquel elle eut le droit et qui refroidit le sourire chaleureux qu'elle avait sur les lèvres lorsqu'elle était rentrée dans la pièce.

Et puis la chute. La façon dont son pied glissa sur une marche, dont sa main tenta de se rattraper à la rambarde avant d'atteindre l'épaule du Maire qui se dégagea vivement et la regarda sans l'ombre d'un regret dévaler les escaliers jusqu'au sol de la cave.

\- Merde ! Hope ! ça va ?!

\- Miss Swan, votre language !

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, se précipitant vers la jeune fille pour s'assurer qu'elle allait à peu près bien avant de relever les yeux vers ceux qui l'observaient froidement.

\- Merde mon language Regina ! Elle aurait put se fracasser le crâne et vous n'avez même pas tenté de la retenir !

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qui suivit, écarquillant les yeux quand le choc de la claque rabattit son visage vers l'opposé.

\- Maman !

\- Dans la voiture Henry !

Elle se sentit soulevée par une force qui n'avait rien de naturel et à nouveau plaquée contre un mur, persuadée que sa colonne vertébrale aurait pu y rester à peu de choses près.

\- Ne me manquez jamais plus de respect devant mon fils ou je fais de vous le plus misérable des insectes qui grouillent sous terre.

Son oreille droite sifflait mais le coup avait été suffisant pour briser les derniers liens qui retenaient la bête qui menaçait de sortir depuis quelques jours.

\- Lâchez moi ! cria-t-elle en joignant le geste à la parole pour la pousser d'un coup de pied qui la fit tituber en arrière.

Elle profita des quelques secondes d'effarement qui semblait s'être peint sur le visage de la sorcière pour se pencher à nouveau au dessus de la jeune fille.

\- Vous pouvez vous lever ?

\- Oui oui, je crois, juste quelques égratignures, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ... je vais vous laisser. Laissez la clef dans la boite aux lettres quand vous sortez.

Dehors ! pressa le Maire derrière elle.

La chasseuse de prime attendit qu'elle ait finit de monter les escaliers pour se retourner vers la cible de la colère qui semblait s'être accumulée en elle ces deniers jours.

\- De quel droit ...

\- _De quel droit ?_ coupa la femme un rire dans la voix. J'ai _tous_ les droits ici Miss Swan !

\- Vous êtes complètement folle !

Quelque chose crépita dans le poing de la femme lui rappelant qu'elle faisait face à quelqu'un visiblement doué de magie. Quelqu'un qui avait tué quelqu'un de sang froid devant elle et n'avait pas hésité à lui faire des menaces de morts à plusieurs reprises.

Quelqu'un qui avançait à grands pas vers elle.

\- N'avancez pas plus !

Par réflexe l'arme avait été dégainée, le poids de son Beretta dans le creux de son poing la rassurant brièvement.

\- Et que croyez-vous accomplir là Miss Swan ?

La voix était moqueuse, mais la brune s'était arrêtée net.

\- Éloignez-vous de moi.

Cette fois elle eut le droit à un rire rauque qui faillit affaiblir ses genoux et la prise qu'elle avait sur son arme.

\- Si vous saviez ...

\- Taisez-vous ! Sortez de cette pièce, allez rejoindre votre fils et oubliez que nous avons eu cette dispute, je vous préviendrai, la prochaine fois.

\- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois Miss Swan, je suis désolée ...

Elle ne la vit pas avancer, elle dut cligner les yeux un instant et celui d'après elle était prisonnière, son bras droit plié derrière elle. Elle soutint autant qu'elle put le regard qui lui brûlait les pupilles à quelques centimètres du sien, consciente du corps plaqué contre le sien et du désir qui était en train de se mêler à sa furie.

Quelque chose l'atteint au ventre y faisant exploser une douleur différente de toutes celles qu'elles avait pu connaitre avant qu'elle ne se sente envoyée au centre de la pièce, son dos tapant contre une des tables qui longeaient les murs en pierres.

Elle garda la tête baissée, sa respiration contrôlée, attentive au bruit des talons aiguilles qui progressaient vers elle. C'était peut être la première - et la dernière - fois qu'elle se battait contre quelqu'un qui possédait de la magie, mais elle ne pouvait pas accepter de perdre aussi ridiculement.

La crosse de son arme alla se loger dans l'abdomen de la femme qui étouffa un grondement de colère et de douleur quand elle se releva, la déstabilisant d'un coup d'épaule avant de l'envoyer contre la table qui avait stoppée sa chute toute à l'heure.

\- Comment ...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Emma préférant écraser son arme contre sa gorge pour l'en empêcher. Quelque chose passa dans le regard de la brune et s'il était indéniable que ses pupilles venaient tout juste de se dilater, elle aurait juré les avoir vu briller une lumière violette qui lui avait donné un air encore plus dangereux que d'habitude.

Sa bouche se déforma en un rictus de colère qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vue et ce fut à son tour d'avoir le souffle coupé quand une main se précipita sur son torse.

Elle vit dans le regard sombre la stupeur à l'instant même où son poing entra en collision avec le tissu de son pull. Emma sentit son coeur s'emballer. Regina Mills venait d'essayer de lui arracher le coeur. Elle en avait eu l'intention. Elle décréta qu'elle avait perdu toute once de sanité à l'instant même où elle réalisa que l'idée en elle même venait de provoquer une nouvelle vague de désir en elle.

Elle ignora la douleur que provoqua le fait de devoir lever son bras gauche et attira la brune à elle pour enfin faire ce dont elle avait rêvé depuis les toutes première secondes où elle l'avait vu marcher dans la hall de la banque.

Leur baiser fut loin d'être tendre, le Maire n'ayant même pas eu besoin de quelques secondes pour réagir et l'attirer contre elle. Elle perdit tout contrôle de son corps quand elle l'entendit pousser un gémissement au moment où leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour la première fois.

Ses hanches la plaquèrent un peu plus contre le mur tandis que deux jambes musclées s'enroulaient autour de sa taille pour l'attirer un peu plus à elle. La chasseuse de prime consentit à faire glisser son arme de quelques centimètres vers le décolleté du chemisier dont elle aurait voulu arracher les pans et la brune fit l'erreur de se cambrer, criant la seconde d'après quand des dents se plantèrent directement dans son cou avant d'atténuer la morsure par des coups de langues.

Elle eut l'audace de rire à nouveau, créant une nouvelle trainée de feu dans l'incendie qui brûlait tous les membres de la blonde.

\- Taisez-vous.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, appréciant que pour une fois l'autre ne cherche pas à se défendre plus que ça. L'arme toujours plaquée contre la peau de la sorcière lui donnait l'impression de lui brûler le creux de la paume. Le gamin avait raison, la magie de Regina n'avait aucun effet sur elle, elle pouvait donc réellement la tuer d'une simple balle bien placée et l'autre n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Sa main gauche lâcha les mèches de soie noire qui glissaient entre ses doigts pour aller défigurer le chemisier de couturier qu'elle portait, souriant au bruit des boutons qui s'éparpillèrent sur le sol et au cri de surprise qu'elle poussa.

La jeune femme s'écarta d'elle un instant pour observer le spectacle qu'elle avait le privilège de pouvoir voir. La poitrine enserrée dans un tissu d'un bleu électrique qui se soulevait à chaque respiration chaotique, la profusion de peau bronzée, l'estomac plat qui avait l'air noué par la tension, la jupe noire relevée pour révéler des cuisses prisonnières de bas en nylon et un sous vêtement trempé.

Ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'à ceux de la brune qui l'observait le menton relevé, la mettant au défi avec chaque cellule de son corps. Un sourcil s'arqua et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour fondre à nouveau sur elle, immédiatement la bienvenue lorsqu'elle envahi sa bouche, écartant les pans du chemisier d'une main exigeante. Elle n'attendrait pas une seconde de plus pour l'avoir après tout ce temps passé à la vouloir de loin.

Elle n'avait plus aucune notion de leur environnement, ni celle du temps qui avait pu passer depuis la seconde même où elle avait posé une main sur elle ou encore si ce qu'elle était en train de faire était raisonnable où non. Le désir animal qu'avait réveillé Regina Mills depuis le début venait de prendre le dessus sur elle.

La jeune femme sentit sa main armée descendre le long du corps svelte pour atteindre une cuisse dont elle déchira le bas du bout des ongles pour le simple plaisir d'abimer l'image si parfaite qu'elle était. Elle vit au travers de ses cils la brune se cambrer quand elle écarta son string et son cri qui manqua la précipiter aux portes de l'orgasme quand elle pénétra avec force. Sa bouche alla emprisonner ses gémissements quand elle entama ses vas et viens et ce ne fut que le claquement de son arme qui la fit se figer.

Elle venait d'appuyer sur la détente.

La sécurité avait empêché le coup de partir, mais le bruit fut suffisant pour la tirer de sa transe. Ses yeux accrochés aux iris d'ébènes tombèrent sur le corps de son amante avant d'accrocher l'éclat de l'arme qui luisait dans la pénombre.

\- Oh merde Regina ...

Elle ne lui répondit pas, la respiration toujours saccadée, les traits durs et les sourcils froncés en un mécontentement évident, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça en pleine possession de ses moyens. Et cette femme les lui faisait littéralement perdre. Elle entendit la brune pousser un soupir d'exaspération lorsqu'elle retira le canon de l'arme de là où il était encore niché.

La vision de son Beretta trempé jusqu'à la culasse lui fit écarter les doigts, sursautant presque au bruit qu'il fit en tombant sur le sol.

\- Je suis désolée, parvint-elle à croasser avant de faire un pas supplémentaire en arrière.

\- Miss Swan ...

Elle ne tint pas compte de l'avertissement qui avait l'air de raisonner dans ces deux simples mots et préféra se détourner, montant les escaliers de la cave quatre à quatre avant de sortir de la boutique. Dehors elle croisa le regard intrigué d'Henry qui fit naître un vertige tel qu'elle fut incapable de lui adresser le moindre mot, mettant à profit ses récents joggings pour courir à vivre allure jusqu'à la chambre de son hôtel où elle s'enferma sous une douche d'eau froide.

Elle céda à l'appel des somnifères, reconnaissante à Gold de bien avoir voulu lui procurer un attrape rêve digne de ce nom. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer quel genre de rêve elle aurait pu faire cette nuit là. Et tant pis si la sorcière venait la tuer dans son sommeil, elle avait besoin de dormir pour éteindre le feu qui coulait dans ses veines.

Le lendemain matin elle fut réveillée de bonne heure par la sensation du soleil sur ses paupières et décida de mettre à profit le temps qu'elle avait pour faire un peu de sport et passer au restaurant pour prendre un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom.

Ruby la servit avec son habituelle célérité et lui donna même un supplément à apporter à Graham qui l'attendait au commissariat.

\- Tu veux la patrouille du matin ? soupçonna-t-il quand elle déposa les pâtisseries devant lui.

\- Nan, c'est de la part de Ruby.

\- Oh ...

Il eut l'air de rougir et Emma ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la candeur dont il semblait parfois faire preuve. Pourtant la seconde d'après son rire mourut dans sa gorge. La jeune femme s'immobilisa à l'approche de son bureau. Posé en évidence à côté du clavier de son ordinateur, son arme brillait dans l'éclat d'un rayon de soleil.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'entendit-elle demander.

\- Euh ... Ton arme ? Regina est passée la déposer toute à l'heure.

\- Regina ?

\- Oui. Ça te dit de passer la soirée chez elle ce soir, je dois ...

\- Elle est partie ?!

Sa voix était monté d'un cran, la colère de la veille se réveillant comme si elle n'avait jamais été domptée.

\- Oui, quelque chose d'urgent. Elle rev...

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de récupérer le Beretta, ignorant totalement la fin de la phrase de Graham pour s'emparer des clefs de voiture qu'elle avait suspendues dans le hall d'entrée avant de la rejoindre à pas de course.

Il était hors de question qu'elle la laisse s'échapper aussi facilement.

Le moteur de l'alpha romeo gronda dans le matin encore calme de la petite ville. Rattraper une Mercedes AMG n'allait pas être un partie de plaisir ... Dans un geste habituel, elle coinça son téléphone portable sous son oreille avant de passer la seconde vitesse.

\- Ted, j'ai vraiment besoin de tes talents.

.

..

..

...

 _Au cas où vous ne vous en douteriez pas ... le prochain chapitre sera du real M hein ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello my dears ! Tout d'abord un immense merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, je sais que je me répète mais j'ai déjà plus de commentaires sur cette fic que sur les 15 chapitres de ma précédente, vous avez pas idée de ce que ça fait plaisir :D À toutes celles qui me traitent de cruelle : Comment est-ce que je vous tiendrais en haleine sinon hein ?!_

 _Pielle, si tu as l'intention de m'enlever, sache qu'il faudra au moins des Cookies Michel & Augustin pour que j'écrive à temps plein sinon je risque de me venger en glissant Robin des Bois dans l'histoire & ce serait dommage xD_

 _Morgane, ne t'inquiète pas, tous les chapitres sont écrits en résumé, il me reste plus qu'à développer, mais yaura une suite & fin ;)_

 _W ( ou Waty maintenant que tu fais partie des notres ) je te remercie énormément & j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire autant, pour le côté beta je ne sais pas non plus comment ça marche et si c'est une bonne idée vu le rythme auquel je "travaille" déjà ^^_

 _Brefff, tant que je peux encore tous vous citer ( on sait jamais peut être qu'un jour yen aura trop xD ) Mes serial commentatrices(/teurs?) Artemis972, PilandOncer, Lilith McFeden, EvilSwanMills, Raphi5930, Floralys20, ZoZen ( des chapitre plus longs ça risque d'être compliqué ^^ ), Swan33, DrodroV, Grat, OoO-RED-OoO, Serena, Loulouche, Slopopina & les Guest ... Je vous aime ! :D_

V _ous l'attendiez ?! Le voici le voilà ! ^^ Bonne lecture !_

.

..

.

Chapitre 8

..

.

.

\- Tu as toujours besoin de mes talents Swan ... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Regina Mills.

\- Quoi Regina Mills ?

\- Prends des notes ! Regina Mills, la trentaine, brune, yeux foncés, type ... hispanique, un mètre soixante cinq à tout casser.

\- ... Ouais ?

\- Attends.

Elle laissa tomber son téléphone sur ses genoux pour pouvoir garder une main sur le volant et s'emparer du blouson en cuir qu'elle avait jeté sur la banquette arrière. Elle arrivait en vue de la frontière de la ville et si la route continuait un long moment avant d'atteindre une première bifurcation, elle aurait aimé ne pas perdre de temps à se tromper de direction.

\- Numéro de carte bleue, annonça-t-elle à voix un peu plus forte pour couvrir la distance qui la séparait de son Iphone.

Elle feuilleta un moment le carnet qui ne la quittait jamais avant de tomber sur les chiffres qu'elle avait fait griffonner à Ruby la semaine dernière. Elle lut la série deux fois à voix haute avant de jeter le petit cahier derrière elle et de récupérer son téléphone.

\- C'est bon ?

\- Oui, je vais chercher ça.

\- Non Ted, je veux les infos pour hier.

\- Je bosse déjà sur un fichier bancaire Emma ...

\- J'ai le coffre plein de cartons de vins, de quoi ouvrir une boutique, tu vas pas faire chier hein ?

\- Tu viens ici ?

\- Je sais pas ... Ouais.

En attendant Boston lui semblait une bonne idée. Après tout c'était la seule ville où elle savait que Regina mettait les pieds en dehors de Storybrook.

\- J'attends hein !

\- Deux secondes.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de la tête, consciente qu'il ne pourrait pas la voir et tourna sur sa droite pour suivre un panneau qui la menait vers la ville où elle avait travaillé les dernières années.

\- Elle a passé un péage en direction de Boston, l'entendit-elle dire à quelques mètres de son haut parleur.

\- Je suis trop forte. Je coupe. Appelle si elle prend une chambre quelque part avec sa carte, fouille _tout_. Je veux savoir où elle est avant midi.

\- Oui chef.

\- C'est ce que je voulais entendre. Bosse, je passerai te voir dans la semaine et j'ai quelque chose à faire à New York.

Elle ne l'écouta pas prendre congé, le téléphone déjà envoyé sur le siège passager, elle avait de la route à faire jusqu'à la grande ville. Il menaçait de neiger quand elle arriva à Boston, se rendant compte trop tard qu'elle n'avait pas les clefs de son appartement et qu'il lui faudrait forcer sa propre porte si elle comptait y pénétrer.

La sonnerie de son téléphone dérangea le calme relatif de la cage d'escalier et elle s'en empara avec hâte.

\- Ouais.

\- Ta meuf vient de payer une chambre au Carlton.

\- A côté du théâtre où j'avais arrêté l'ingénieur du son ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Merci, je te contacte dans la semaine.

La serrure de son appartement céda au moment même où l'un de ses voisins choisit de partir promener un gros Pitbull auquel elle n'avait jamais trouvé une tête très rassurante. Elle le salua d'un bref signe de la tête avant de rentrer dans son refuge.

Il fallait qu'elle récupère des papiers si elle voulait pouvoir passer au travers des mailles de la sécurité d'un hôtel cinq étoiles. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la pile de courrier qui encombrait le sol de son entrée, n'en ouvrant aucun avant de se diriger vers son salon où elle mit en route la machine à expresso. Elle en méritait bien un après les longues heures de route qu'elle venait de faire.

Le ronron de sa cafetière l'accompagna jusque dans sa chambre où elle changea de tenue, se décidant pour un tailleur pantalon noir accompagné d'une chemise beige pour aller avec son faux badge de la police des douanes. Elle fit l'effort d'enfiler une paire de talons, grimaçant déjà quand elle dut rejoindre la pièce principale pour avaler le liquide brûlant.

Sur une table à l'entrée elle s'empara des clefs de la voiture qu'elle réservait à ce genre d'interventions, sortant la grosse berline noire de son garage pour se diriger vers le Carlton. Elle avait l'impression de reprendre du service après des mois passés à l'ombre ...

A l'hôtel elle confia la Chrysler à un voiturier avec un vague sourire, indiquant qu'il n'y aurait aucun bagage supplémentaire.

\- Madame bonjour.

\- Bonjour. Emma Swan, CBP, Police des douanes et protection des frontières. Une femme a pris une chambre ici dans la matinée. Brune, type hispanique.

Elle n'en dit pas plus, ignorant si elle avait réservé sous son vrai nom mais persuadée que l'homme s'en souviendrait. Regina Mills n'était pas le genre de personne qu'on pouvait oublier.

\- J'appelle mon responsable.

\- Je suis pressée.

\- Il sera là dans une minute.

Elle ne l'écouta pas appeler son supérieur, observant le hall dans lequel des clients discutaient jusqu'à ce qu'une toux discrète dans son dos l'informe que quelqu'un était arrivé.

\- Bonjour. Emma Swan, se représenta-t-elle en montrant son badge.

\- Bonjour inspecteur. Que pouvons-nous faire ?

\- Je cherche une femme, brune, cheveux courts, yeux foncés, taille moyenne, type hyspanique. J'ai besoin de son numéro de chambre et d'un pass pour y rentrer.

Elle le vit balayer les alentours d'un regard curieux avant de répondre.

\- Elle est dangereuse ?

\- Contentez-vous de me donner ce que j'ai demandé.

\- Je remarquais juste que vous êtes seule ...

\- Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus accompagné, mais il est hors de question qu'elle se rende compte de quelque chose. Numéro de chambre ?

Elle soutint son regard d'acier un moment avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur l'écran d'ordinateur.

\- C'est une suite avec vue sur le Parc. Numéro 1022. La porte indique qu'elle est partie il y a moins d'une heure.

\- Avec sa voiture ?

\- Non.

\- Très bien, je vais attendre.

Elle s'empara de la carte qu'il lui tendait et fit demi tour pour rentrer dans le salon vitré qu'elle avait remarqué en entrant. La chasseuse dégaina son téléphone pour faire semblant de passer un coup de téléphone et s'installa à une table où elle déballa le seul contenu de sa mallette : son ordinateur portable sur lequel elle allait semble-t-il devoir passer un bon moment.

.

..

.

Elle ne fut pas étonnée de sentir son dos se tendre un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, relevant immédiatement la tête de son jeu de solitaire pour voir entrer la brune suivie de près par quelqu'un qui semblait tenter de lui parler.

Elle choisit d'attendre avant de se lever, observant la façon dont ses cheveux volèrent lorsqu'elle se retourna précipitamment, l'autre manquant la percuter de plein fouet. Elle plissa les yeux pour arriver à lire quelque chose sur ses lèvres pincées en un rictus de mécontentement. Quelque chose comme " débrouillez-vous " avant que le Maire lui plaque une liasse de billets contre la poitrine, se dégageant immédiatement pour regagner l'ascenseur.

La jeune inconnue resta quelques secondes interdite debout en plein milieu du hall avant de tourner les talons, Emma en profitant pour se lever et atteindre l'endroit qu'elle venait de quitter lorsqu'elle franchit les portes, la voyant s'engouffrer dans un taxi qui l'attendait devant l'hôtel.

Son regard croisa celui du groom par dessus le comptoir de l'accueil et elle prit la direction de l'ascenseur. Il n'y eut aucun arrêt pendant la montée des dix étages où elle eut largement le temps de penser à ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Pourquoi était-elle là ? La colère qui l'avait animée en partant de Storybrook s'était dissipée et si elle était toujours guidée par l'envie de confronter la femme, elle n'était plus très sûre de la façon dont elle devait le faire.

Machinalement, elle s'avança jusqu'à la double porte en bois clair pour y glisser le pass qu'on lui avait fourni en bas. La suite se déverrouilla d'un bruit discret et ses premiers pas à l'intérieur furent accueillis par un silence relatif. Elle dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre l'échos de la voix basse. Après tout elle avait vu sur les prospectus que ces suites atteignaient les cent mètres carrés. Il y avait de quoi la perdre.

\- ... Peu de courage dans votre vie ! s'exclama la voix de Regina pas très loin d'elle.

Elle était visiblement au téléphone et qui que ce soit à l'autre bout de la ligne était apparemment en train de l'exaspérer.

\- Et bien trouvez le moyen de communiquer Sidney !

La voix s'était rapprochée et elle se figea quand elle vit apparaître la silhouette en robe grise.

\- J'ai besoin de l'information ce soir, dernier carat !

Leurs regards se croisèrent et un instant le visage hâlé refléta de la surprise avant de se muer en quelque chose de plus léger, éclipsant le mécontentement qui avait ridé ses traits jusque là. La chasseuse de prime se sentit détaillée des pieds à la tête, l'autre ayant même l'audace de lui demander d'un signe de la main de faire le tour d'elle même. Elle ne s'exécuta pas et la brune comprenant qu'elle ne comptait pas le faire se décida de l'inspecter elle même en la contournant.

\- Mettez Belle à contribution, je me fiche des détails.

Elle entendit la femme raccrocher au nez du rédacteur en chef visiblement en train d'essayer de la convaincre de quelque chose.

\- Quel grave accident a-t-il pu vous arriver pour que vous vous réveilliez avec une certaine notion du style Miss Swan ?

\- Je me suis habillée pour l'occasion.

\- Quelle occasion ?

\- A votre avis ?

\- Vous êtes venue terminer ce que nous avions entamé hier ? Parce que je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir payer les frais de nettoyage quand il faudra qu'on enlève le sang de la moquette ...

\- Je ne suis plus vierge.

\- Vraiment Miss Swan ? Étonnant de la part de quelqu'un d'aussi ...

\- D'aussi ?

\- ... Distingué que vous.

Elle ne répondit pas et leurs regards s'affrontèrent encore quelques secondes avant que la brune ne se détourne pour aller s'emparer d'une carafe remplie d'un liquide ambré et remplir deux verres.

\- Pourquoi êtes vous réellement là ? reprit-elle en lui en tendant un.

\- Parce que je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre termine ce que j'avais commencé.

La jeune femme avala la moitié de son verre, intriguée après coup par le gout qu'elle lui trouva.

\- Whisky au miel, sembla expliquer son interlocutrice qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir apprécié à en juger par la grimace qu'elle fit avant de reposer son verre sur le buffet.

\- J'ai connu mieux.

Elle ne répondit pas, laissant Emma sur place pour sortir sur un balcon par l'une des immenses baies vitrées. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne se décide à la rejoindre.

\- Vous avez faim ? l'étonna-t-elle.

\- Pas vraiment.

Pour être honnête quelque chose nouait même son ventre depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans la suite. La veille Regina avait tenté de l'assassiner froidement et aujourd'hui elle venait de lui courir après à des centaines de kilomètres par peur qu'elle ne s'envoie en l'air avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quel genre de sort lui avait-elle lancé ?

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour rentrer ?

\- Je me suis faite passer pour un agent de police des frontières.

\- Vous avez beaucoup de ressources, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, choisit-elle de répondre.

Quelque part dans la suite un téléphone sonna et la brune s'excusa d'un vague sourire avant d'aller le récupérer. Elle n'écouta pas la conversation, remarquant à peine la magnifique vue qu'offrait la terrasse fermée sur la cime des arbres du parc qui s'étendait devant l'hôtel avant que ne reprenne la forêt d'immeubles.

Elle émit un son étranglé quand une main glissa le long de son dos pour s'arrêter dans le creux de ses reins.

\- Je dois partir, annonça la voix trop près d'elle. Vous pouvez rester ici, commandez quelque chose, faites vous couler un bain, occupez-vous ...

\- Je préfère vous accompagner.

\- M'accompagner ?

\- Quel inspecteur serais-je si je vous laissais partir non accompagnée ?

Elle fut tournée sans ménagement, croisant le regard de la mère d'Henry à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Vous m'avez fait passer pour une criminelle ?

\- Coups et blessures sur un agent public, vous savez ce que ça vous fait risquer ? Hier vous m'av...

Regina ne la laissa pas finir et elle la vit lever les yeux au ciel un instant avant que les siens ne se ferment tout seuls au contact de ses lèvres. Bien qu'elle ne lui laisse pas une once de décision, le baiser fut différent, moins violent que la dernière fois, laissant la place au désir plus qu'à la colère et Emma sentit ses muscles se liquéfier, son corps entier appuyé contre la baie vitrée, les bras enroulés autour de la nuque de l'autre.

Un genou se faufila entre ses jambes, déstabilisant encore plus son équilibre précaire et elle gémit à la sensation des mains de la brune glissant le long de son corps avant de s'accrocher à ses hanches pour les ramener fermement contre elle.

\- Regina ...

Le nom ressemblait plus à une supplique qu'autre chose et elle s'en voulut en constatant le sourire satisfait qui étira les lèvres laquées.

\- Je suis sûre que nous aurons tout le temps de continuer cette petite conversation plus tard Miss Swan. Suivez-moi.

Elle prit quelque secondes pour reprendre sa respiration, pliée en deux comme si elle venait de courir un marathon. À l'autre bout de la suite elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et le bruit fut suffisant pour la mettre en mouvement, s'élançant à travers le grand espace sur ses talons hauts.

Elle la rattrapa juste à temps pour s'engouffrer dans ascenseur en même temps qu'elle.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

\- Laissez-vous conduire.

\- C'est pas dans mes habitudes.

\- Je les chamboulerai.

Elle ne répondit pas, observant le profil parfait de la femme qui se tenait droite au centre de la cabine dans sa robe grise et ses talons hauts et sourit quand elle la vit se mordre la lèvre.

\- Tâchez de ne pas me distraire, l'entendit-elle ordonner avant de sortir dans le hall.

La jeune femme croisa le regard du groom, laissant le masque de son personnage figer ses traits. Elle n'avait rien à leur justifier, mais aucune envie d'attirer l'attention sur elle.

Elle suivit la brune qui s'empara des clefs de voiture que tenait un membre du personnel pour se diriger elle même vers le parking et démarrer la Mercedes. Emma dut faire semblant de ne pas être impressionnée, détournant le regard pour ne pas avoir à subir l'assaut de la vision de la femme en train de conduire.

Elles restèrent silencieuses durant tout le trajet jusqu'à ce que la musique classique ne soit remplacée par le signal d'un appel qu'elle décrocha.

\- Sidney j'espère que vous appelez avec la réponse que j'attends.

\- Elle a épelé le nom " Zohra "

\- Épelé ... Le nom Zohra, sembla-t-elle répéter pensive.

\- Oui, Belle et moi av...

\- Je ne suis pas seule, coupa-t-elle.

\- Oh ... D'accord.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à la jalousie qui avait transpiré du simple mot qu'il avait daigné répondre.

\- Zohra, répéta une fois de plus la femme. J'espère pour vous que ce sera suffisant.

La conversation fut coupée d'un bouton et elle n'eut pas le temps de poser une question, la main de la brune se déplaçant du volant à sa cuisse, la griffure de ses ongles légèrement atténuée par le tissu qui la recouvrait.

\- Emma, écoutez-moi attentivement.

\- Vous avez toute mon attention.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Nous allons rendre visite à quelqu'un qui me doit quelque chose. Quoi que je dise, jouez le jeu.

\- Ok, assura-t-elle sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Les ongles manucurés firent un nouveau passage sur sa cuisse avant qu'elle ne se retire pour se garer dans la ruelle où elles étaient arrivées. Une partie de Boston qu'Emma connaissait bien et elle espéra un instant que personne ne l'y reconnaîtrait.

La jeune femme suivit docilement la brune pendant quelques mètres avant qu'elle n'entre dans ce qui avait l'air d'une librairie au premier abord. Elles ne s'arrêtèrent pas dans la boutique, continuant jusqu'à une porte dérobée qui donnait sur une salle où elle trouvèrent une femme assise derrière un bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut encore Regina ?

\- Toujours la même chose.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne l'avais pas. Qui est-ce ?

\- Quelqu'un de très utile.

La chasseuse de prime se sentit détaillée des pieds à la tête par des yeux verts comme elle n'en avait jamais vus.

\- Voilà un bien étrange spécimen.

\- Un étrange spécimen qui a su trouver Zohra pour moi.

Quelque chose de sombre passa sur le visage de l'inconnue et elle sut que Sidney avait excellé dans sa mission.

\- Comment ?

\- Je suis pleine de ressources, assura-t-elle pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Elle vit l'éclat de la lame avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, réagissant par réflexe lorsqu'elle s'interposa entre Regina et l'autre grimaçant à l'effort que durent faire ses muscles encore endoloris par la veille pour détourner le coup qui allait être porté.

\- Je t'ai dit qu'elle était très utile.

\- Et pleine de ressources, rajouta Emma en plaquant d'avantage le visage de la femme contre le bureau.

Une vague de désir vint s'ajouter à l'adrénaline qui faisait battre son cœur à vive allure quand la brune vint se coller à elle pour observer leur adversaire.

\- Le livre Melissandre. Immédiatement ou mon amie ici présente se fera une joie de tordre le coup de Zohra.

\- Comment l'avez vous retrouvée ?!

\- Le livre, préféra rappeler Emma avant qu'un autre mensonge soit prononcé.

Elle avait toujours évité d'en dire lorsqu'elle était sous couverture. Elle savait d'expérience que la moindre discordance pouvait faire tomber tout un plan.

\- Dans mon coffre derrière le tableau.

Elle ne la quitta pas des yeux tandis que le Maire de Storybrook se rendait à l'endroit indiqué.

\- Le code ?

Elle compléta la demande faite à voix basse par la femme par une ferme pression de son poing sans pouvoir retenir un sourire quand la suite de chiffres fut donnée à contre cœur. La brune ne chercha pas bien longtemps, s'emparant immédiatement d'un livre qu'elle cala sous son bras.

\- Merci, lâcha-t-elle sur un ton chantant.

Emma prit le remerciement pour une permission de lâcher celle qui semblait être la propriétaire des lieux, prenant le chemin de la sortie en même temps que sa compagne de crime.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce livre ? demanda-t-elle une fois qu'elles furent dans la voiture.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça vous regarde Miss Swan.

\- Oh allez, je viens de vous aider à le récupérer.

\- Non.

Le ton semblait sans appel et elle comprit qu'elle n'obtiendrai pas de réponse. Après tout les choses se passaient relativement bien jusque là, elle avait même l'agréable impression qu'en dehors de sa ville le Maire avait moins d'animosité envers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? demanda-t-elle tout de même au bout d'un moment à rouler.

\- à vous de me le dire Miss Swan..

\- Nous rentrons à l'hôtel ? Hasarda-t-elle.

Le profil de Regina se fendit d'un sourire en coin, creusant un peu plus la cicatrice qui l'y fascinait.

\- On est bien loin de vos menaces de mort, hein ?

Elle aurait voulu se frapper, inverser la courbe du temps et s'empêcher de dire ce qui venait d'effacer le sourire de la brune, le transformant en un rictus de quelque chose qui ressemblait trop à de la colère.

L'intéressée ne répondit pas, laissant filer le trajet dans un silence de plomb, la chasseuse de prime se maudissant en regardant défiler les voitures derrière la vitre fumée.

Le coupé s'arrêta soudain et elle réalisa avec stupeur qu'elles étaient déjà arrivées à l'hôtel, quelqu'un s'approchant de la Mercedes que le Maire était en train de fuir.

La scène lui rappela vaguement celle dont elle avait été témoin quelques heures plus tôt depuis le salon de l'hôtel lorsque Regina avait ignoré la femme qui la suivait.

La blonde réussit tout de même à la rattraper à quelques mètres de l'ascenseur, la retournant vers elle d'un coup tiré sur son bras.

\- Lâchez moi.

Elles avaient toute l'attention des grooms et de la sécurité.

\- Ne faisons pas une scène.

\- Ils m'importent peu.

\- Ok.

Sa réponse suffit à déstabiliser la brune, lui laissant le temps d'ouvrir les portes de l'ascenseur avant de l'y pousser, les deux mains emprisonnées dans son dos.

\- Miss Swan...

Cette fois il y avait clairement une menace dans la voix basse qui raisonna dans l'espace confiné. Elle la lâcha immédiatement, de toute manière elle avait déjà prouvé son point devant le personnel. Elle n'attendit même pas que les portes se soient entièrement refermées avant de fondre sur elle.

Les protestations concernant une éventuelle caméra moururent quand elle la plaqua un peu plus contre la paroi de la cabine, ravie de la voir répondre immédiatement à son baiser, les longues jambes entourant presque aussitôt sa taille. Et c'était encore mieux que la veille.

Elle avait glissé sa main sous la robe grise pour leur assurer un meilleur équilibre quand le bip de l'ascenseur les fit sursauter et s'éloigner précipitamment. Quelque chose éclata en elle quand elle croisa la lueur amusée qui brillait au fond des yeux d'ébènes, quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à un mélange de joie et d'affection et elle préféra ne pas s'y attarder pour s'emparer de la main de la brune et la guider dans le couloir vide vers la porte de sa chambre.

Ce fut elle qui l'ouvrit, Regina apparemment trop occupée à défaire à l'aveugle la ceinture du tailleur qu'elle portait. Le battant en bois massif fut refermé d'un coup de talon et elle ne fut pas étonnée de se voir à son tour plaquée contre la première surface disponible. Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps à la sorcière pour continuer à accepter de se laisser faire.

La jeune femme sentit son pantalon être baissé sans ménagement, une main creusant le décolleté de son chemisier d'un geste vif avant de remonter dans ses cheveux pour la forcer à offrir son cou. Elle eut à peine le temps de lâcher les lèvres pulpeuses avant de les sentir brièvement dans le creux de son épaule, aussitôt remplacée par des dents qui manquèrent la faire glisser le long du mur.

\- Regina ...

Elle réalisa que son ton ressemblait une fois de plus à une supplique plus qu'à autre chose mais ne prit pas le temps de s'en vouloir, inversant les rôles, un sourire aux lèvres quand elle entendit les veines protestations de Regina qu'elle souleva à bout de bras pour la bloquer entre ses hanches et le mur.

\- Si je me rappelle bien, hier soir ça ressemblait plus à ça ...

\- Vous avez votre arme ?

Il y avait de la moquerie dans la voix rendue grave par le même désir qui avait assombri les yeux qui la fixaient avec une attention dévorante.

\- Pas besoin, choisit-elle de répondre.

Elle assura à nouveau sa prise avant de tirer sur le morceau de tissu qu'elle sentait sous ses doigts, souriant au bruit de déchirure qu'elle entendit.

\- Miss Swan ! Ces sous vêtements valent certainement plus que votre paie.

\- Je vous crois.

Elle n'attendit pas qu'elle lui réponde, ignorant la brûlure qui était en train de se réveiller dans ses bras en souvenir de leur dispute de la veille et fit l'effort de la soulever complètement dans ses bras, détachant brièvement ses lèvres des siennes pour vérifier où elle allait.

\- Le salon.

\- Non, je vous veux dans un lit.

Elle ne prêta pas attention à son grondement de frustration, les guidant toutes les deux vers la pièce qu'elle avait vaguement aperçue quelques heures plus tôt. Elle s'arrêta juste devant le lit pour croiser le regard assombri de Regina qui haussa un sourcil avant que son expression ne se transforme une fois de plus en surprise quand elle la lâcha. Elle profita de la chute pour garder le tissu de la robe grise entre ses mains, ravie de voir la brune suivre le mouvement et s'en débarrasser complètement avant de la jeter sur un fauteuil matelassé.

Son regard parcourut rapidement le corps hâlé de la sorcière, n'y détectant aucun tatouage ni cicatrice avant de fondre sur elle. Elle avait besoin de la sentir contre elle même si la pièce semblait soudain avoir pris une vingtaine de degrés, le besoin d'assouvir l'envie qu'elle avait eu depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue. Et plus que d'apaiser le désir qui brûlait son corps, elle tremblait presque d'anticipation à l'idée de pouvoir enfin la toucher.

\- Regina ?

Leurs regards s'entrechoquèrent l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, suffisante à ce qu'Emma perde tout contrôle et la jette sur la couverture blanc cassé de l'immense lit. Elle n'eut même pas à la rejoindre, la brune s'arquant déjà pour pouvoir passer deux bras autour de son cou et emprisonner une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. D'une main elle fit sauter la fermeture du soutien gorge pour dévoiler ses seins.

D'un geste brusque qui coupa le souffle à son amante elle la renversa totalement sur le lit, abandonnant à regret ses lèvres dont le laquage avait disparu pour s'attaquer à son cou et tracer un chemin vers le bas de son corps à coups de langue.

\- Regina ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Oui !

La réponse contenait juste assez d'exaspération et de désir pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui accordait toutes les permissions nécessaires. Elle n'attendit pas de recroiser son regard pour s'en assurer, convaincue par le cri qu'elle poussa lorsque sa langue rentra en contact avec son sexe détrempé qu'elle était certaine de ce qu'elle venait de lui autoriser.

Elle n'entra pas directement en elle, prenant le temps de se délecter de ce dont elle avait rêvé depuis des jours et elles gémirent toutes les deux quand elle se permit d'y mêler ses dents, la faisant s'arquer à l'en déstabiliser.

\- Miss Swan ...

Cette fois son nom avait été grondé en un avertissement et elle obtempéra aussitôt sans qu'elle ait eu besoin d'être plus claire. Si elle avait été un homme elle n'aurait certainement pas tenu plus longtemps pensa-t-elle quand elle entendit son nom crié au moment où elle la pénétra de deux doigts. La jeune femme se perdit quelques secondes dans le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Cheveux en pagaille, yeux ténébreux, le souffle coupé, Regina Mills était une vision. Une Reine, oui.

Elle commença de lents vas et viens, ignorant la brûlure des bleus qu'elle portait sur les bras à chaque coups qu'elle s'appliquait à donner avec force, ravie des sons qu'il était évident que son amante tentait de retenir. Elle sentit des ongles manucurés passer dans ses cheveux et la maintenir brièvement où elle était avant que la main ne descende un peu plus pour entourer son poignet.

Le simple geste brisa ses dernières résolutions, son rythme s'accélérant avant que ses doigts ne se recourbent, faisant bondir le corps de la brune qu'elle maintint d'un bras passé autour de ses hanches jusqu'à ce qu'elle retombe sur le matelas avec un cri étranglé.

Elle retint un sourire quand elle l'entendit pousser un soupir lorsqu'elle se retira lentement d'elle, remontant un chemin à coup de baisers jusqu'à ses seins avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir se déshabiller, mais elle savait pertinemment que Regina voudrait se réserver ce doit et pour l'instant elle n'avait pas envie de le lui accorder.

\- Regina ?

La jeune femme attendit que le regard vague finisse par se focaliser sur le sien, de la curiosité laissant place à la confusion. Elle ne la laissa pas poser sa question, étouffant le premier souffle en un baiser qui lui fut immédiatement rendu, leurs langues se rencontrant avant que les dents ne mordent.

Deux bras vinrent l'emprisonner contre elle et elle choisit le moment pour renfoncer trois doigts en elle, presque désarçonnée de sa position quand le corps se cambra en un cri qui ressemblait à son prénom. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, vite effacé par celles de Regina lorsqu'elle se ruèrent sur les siennes pour étouffer ses gémissements. Cette fois elle ne prit pas la peine de prendre son temps et de l'amener au bord de l'orgasme avant de l'y précipiter. Cette fois elle voulait la voir se briser, voir disparaître le masque d'assurance parfaite qu'elle portait trop souvent.

A l'autre bout de la suite elle entendit à peine le bruit de la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée qui la fit tout de même hésiter, héritant d'un regard meurtrier de la part de la brune.

\- N'y pensez pas.

La voix enrouée presque rauque la fit instantanément oublier l'interruption, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de l'épaule du Maire dont elle se détacha avant de succomber à l'envie qu'elle avait de la marquer. Sa main libre remonta jusqu'à la nuque de son amante, emprisonnant quelques mèches de soie pour la forcer à tourner le visage vers elle. Elle observa les iris sombres et l'éclat presque de surprise qu'ils prirent quand elle accéléra encore son rythme, étouffant immédiatement ses cris d'un baiser.

Cette fois, les jambes musclées vinrent s'enrouler autour des siennes et elle sourit dans leur baiser en la sentant aller à la rencontre de chaque coup de hanches qu'elle donnait.

Ce fut elle qui cria néanmoins quand la brune mordit ses lèvres jusqu'au sang avant de retomber sur le matelas.

\- Hey ! Vous m'avez faite saigner ...

Elle n'obtint qu'un soupir d'exaspération pour toute réponse avant d'être violemment agrippée et jetée sur le lit, immédiatement surplombée par la sorcière.

\- Vous parlez bien trop ...

Par affront, elle ne daigna pas répondre, continuant à fixer la femme au dessus d'elle. Elles froncèrent toutes deux les sourcils quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée sonna pour la deuxième fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'indigna-t-elle presque quand elle se leva.

\- C'est pas évident ?

\- Non non non, vous n'allez pas ouvrir la porte comme ça ?!

\- Dit-elle ...

Elle dut se lever précipitamment pour la pousser dans un angle avant d'ouvrir elle même la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle à l'homme en costard.

\- Madame M...

\- N'est pas disponible, coupa-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

\- Une confirmation pour le repas du soir au salon numéro deux ?

\- Non. Montez un repas, pour deux.

\- Bien Madame.

\- Huit heures, pas avant.

\- C'est noté Madame. Bonne fin d'après midi, n'hés...

\- Je sais.

Elle ferma la porte sur lui pour se retourner vers le Maire qui la regardait avec un intérêt amusé.

\- Un repas pour deux Miss Swan ? Vous êtes présomptueuse vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- C'est vous qui m'avez offert à manger toute à l'heure.

\- Et vous n'aurez faim qu'à huit heures ?

\- Je voulais vous laisser du temps ...

\- Pour ?

La jeune femme détailla le sourcil qui s'était arqué en un semblant de surprise presque parfait avant de descendre le long du corps qui était appuyé contre le mur de l'entrée. Elle qui avait osé changer de haut devant elle, devait reconnaître que la brune avait encore moins de honte qu'elle. Et n'avait aucune raison d'en éprouver d'ailleurs.

L'intéressée tendit un bras pour combler la distance qui les séparait et posa un doigt sur le chemisier qu'elle portait toujours, bloquant sa respiration quelque part dans sa cage thoracique.

\- Pour que vous me rendiez la pareille ? proposa-t-elle en se rappelant de la question.

La réponse provoqua un rire qui lui manqua la contaminer, faisant naître un étrange mélange de joie et d'excitation dans le creux de son ventre et la confortant une fois de plus dans l'idée que Regina Mills incarnait ses pires peurs.

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, toute pensée cohérente quittant son esprit à l'instant même où la main commença à défaire les boutons de son chemisier avec une précision redoutable. Comme un aimant elle la suivit lorsqu'elle recula jusque dans la salle principale où elle s'arrêta le temps de la débarrasser de son haut avant de faire tomber son pantalon d'un geste de la main.

La brune recula encore de quelques pas pour la laisser enjamber le vêtement à terre. Contrairement à elle, Emma portait encore ses talons et malgré leur différence de taille encore plus remarquable que d'habitude, c'était toujours la mère d'Henry qui semblait au contrôle.

Elle ne fut pas renversée sur le lit comme elle l'avait elle même fait, mais plutôt attirée entre les jambes de la femme qui s'était assise sur le rebord du matelas. Les yeux d'ébènes s'accrochèrent aux siens en un ordre silencieux et docilement elle se retint de siller quand une main se faufila sous son soutien gorge pour s'emparer d'un sein et en faire rouler la pointe entre deux doigts.

Son corps se cambra imperceptiblement mais assez pour que l'autre main de la brune n'aille se caler dans le creux de ses hanches avant de faire le tour de sa taille pour effleurer son ventre musclé. Elle se demanda combien de temps elle allait pouvoir tenir, elle qui avait rêvé de ça depuis des semaines, il y avait de très fortes probabilités pour qu'elle ne tienne pas plus de quelques minutes.

\- Pas tant que je ne vous n'y autorise pas, ordonna l'autre qui avait semble-t-il réussi à lire dans ses pensées après maintes tentatives ratées.

Elle hocha une nouvelle fois la tête avant de la rabattre en un gémissement quand deux doigts la pénétrèrent sans ménagement avant de se figer.

\- Regardez-moi.

Elle reporta son attention sur les iris presque aussi sombres que leurs pupilles et dut prendre appuis sur l'une de ses épaules pour ne pas que la gravité ait raison d'elle quand les mouvements reprirent. Quelque chose était en train de se briser en elle, les muscles de son ventre se tendant et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir obéir à la volonté de la brune.

Comme si elle sentait exactement ce qui allait se passer, l'intéressée se retira soudain d'elle et elle lut dans son regard levé vers elle un mélange de compassion et d'amusement qu'elle eut du mal à comprendre. Sa pensée n'eut pas le temps de se développer avant qu'elle ne se trouve jeté sur le lit comme elle l'avait fait peu de temps auparavant à son amante.

Apparemment elle n'avait pas les mêmes scrupules qu'elle lorsqu'il s'agissait de la marquer ou non pensa-t-elle à en juger par la vive douleur qu'elle ressentit au dessus de sa clavicule.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, avalant un nouveau gémissement et un flux de sang qui coulait probablement de la blessure qu'elle lui avait faite un peu plus tôt. Ses bras tremblant allèrent encercler le corps svelte qui la surplombait et elle frissonna en sentant leurs sexes entrer en contact.

\- Regina, j'ai b...

\- C'est moi qui décide de ce dont vous avez besoin.

Pourtant l'instant d'après l'intéressée se dégagea de quelques centimètres suffisant pour glisser à nouveau une main entre ses jambes. Cette fois elle ne fut pas lente, ses vas et viens frappant contre elle sans merci au point qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle en aurait mal le lendemain. D'ailleurs elle en avait déjà mal à l'instant, la douleur mêlée à un plaisir qui la retournait de l'intérieur jusqu'à lui en donner le vertige.

Sa vision se troubla et elle fut surprise de sentir des larmes couler sur ses joues, immédiatement séchées par la langue de Regina dont la voix rauque brisa quelque chose au plus profond d'elle lorsqu'elle parla dans le creux de son oreille avant de la mordiller.

\- Maintenant, Em-ma.

Elle eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête pour se réfugier à l'abris d'un oreiller, refusant de la laisser entendre la violence de l'orgasme qui la submergea. Ce fut son corps qui la trahit, ses ongles courts labourant brièvement les hanches de son amante avant de s'agripper à la couverture, ses jambes emprisonnant la femme déjà plaquée contre elle.

Elle entendit vaguement sa colonne vertébrale craquer, signe qu'elle devait certainement s'être arquée en un angle dangereux, mais la douleur ne vint pas, éclipsée par le plaisir qui la secoua jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne tombe à la renverse sur le lit de l'hôtel.

Elle n'entendait plus rien, comme ces soldats dont l'ouïe vient d'accuser le coup d'une grenade lancée à moins de quelques mètres d'eux, mais peu à peu le bruit ambiant de la chambre, celui du frigo qui ronronnait dans un coin recommença à faire vibrer ses tympans.

\- Est-ce que vous comptiez me tuer ?

\- Pas nécessairement.

 _Pas nécessairement_ ?! C'était pas le genre de réponse à laquelle elle s'était attendue.

\- Vous êtes ...

\- Oui ? sembla-t-elle s'impatienter au bout d'un moment qu'elle avait passé à chercher ses mots.

\- ... Incroyable.

\- Merci.

\- Non, c'est pas ...

\- Non ? Ce n'était pas "incroyable" ?

\- Non ... Si. Enfin, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Elle eut le droit à un léger sourire avant que la brune ne se lève pour aller chercher une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo du coin cuisine. Elle observa fascinée le mouvement de sa gorge lorsqu'elle avala de grandes gorgées avant de croiser son regard amusé juste avant qu'elle ne lui lance la bouteille.

\- Buvez.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que vous avez commandé le diner pour huit heures Miss Swan et que je ne voudrais pas que vous mourriez déshydratée.

\- De quoi est-ce que vous voudriez que je meure ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la bouteille à son tour.

\- De plaisir dans un premier temps, ensuite nous verrons.

Une nouvelle vague de désir enflamma son ventre et elle manqua avaler de travers lorsque des mains fraiches retracèrent sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Tâchez de ne pas vous étouffer non plus.

.

..

.

Une sonnerie de téléphone qui ne lui appartenait pas la réveilla presque en douceur avant qu'elle ne se fige en se rendant compte d'où elle était. À moitié enroulée dans des draps qui faisaient bien piètre figure de chauffage à l'inverse du corps brûlant qu'elle avait collé et enroulé autour du sien. Dans ses bras la femme s'étira légèrement avant de s'emparer du mobile qui continuait à sonner.

\- Oui ?

Elles étaient encore tellement proches qu'elle fut capable d'entendre l'intégralité de la conversation.

\- Maman ?! ça va ?

\- Bien sûr que ça va mon ange et toi ?

\- Oui oui, j'ai passé la soirée avec Graham, j'ai essayé de t'appeler mais tu n'as pas répondu.

\- Je suis désolée Henry, j'avais laissé mon téléphone à l'hotel et ...

\- Tu mens.

\- J'étais avec quelqu'un, sembla-t-elle se décider.

\- Avec Emma ?

L'intéressée sentit le frisson qui parcourut le dos de la brune et n'osa pas bouger lorsqu'elle la sentit parcourir d'une main la cuisse qu'elle avait enroulée autour des siennes.

\- Oui, finit-elle par répondre.

\- D'accord. Quand est-ce que tu reviens ?

\- Au plus vite.

\- Est-ce que tu as trouvé ton sort ?

\- Oui mon chéri.

\- Emma t'a aidé ? Vous travaillez ensemble ? Est-ce qu'elle sait pour nous ?

La série de question fit sourire la chasseuse de prime. Le gamin savait parfaitement jouer la comédie.

\- Oui et non. On verra ça Henry s'il te plaît, je dois y aller.

\- D'accord. A ce soir alors !

\- Certainement.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui ?

\- Fais attention à toi.

\- Fais attention à _toi_ Henry. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi 'Man.

Regina resta un long moment silencieuse après avoir raccroché, visiblement perdue dans ses pensées. Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans sa tête ? Elle ne se souvenait même plus de combien de fois elles avaient fait l'amour hier soir avant de sombrer dans un demi sommeil. Visiblement elles avaient fini par s'endormir et heureusement parce qu'elle aurait eu horreur de se faire jeter de la suite en plein milieu de la nuit et certainement incapable de marcher droit.

\- Bonjour, osa-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Miss Swan, vous serait-il possible de me libérer ? J'ai besoin d'utiliser la salle de bain.

\- D'utiliser la salle de bains ? se moqua-t-elle en obéissant tout de même.

Elle n'était peut être pas aussi agréable qu'elle aurait pu l'espérer après la nuit qu'elles avaient passé mais elle s'était même attendu à pire. La mère d'Henry ne lui jeta même pas un regard avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la pièce contiguë. Emma resta un long moment immobile à écouter l'eau y couler de la douche italienne qu'elle avait aperçue la veille, luttant pour ne pas la rejoindre. Elle ne savait même pas si sa présence serait la bien venue et de toute manière son corps n'était certainement pas en mesure de supporter ne serait-ce que la proximité de l'autre. Elle se décida à se lever une fois que le bruit d'eau se fut arrêté, partant à la recherche des différents vêtements qu'elles avaient éparpillés dans la pièce.

\- Regina, euh ... Vous voulez déjeuner ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur le visage neutre de la brune à quelques centimètres du sien et elle manqua lui sauter dessus à nouveau. Si elle avait pensé que passer la nuit à coucher avec elle diminuerait sa libido, c'était râpé.

\- Allez-y sans moi, je vous rejoindrai.

\- D'accord ... Ok, je ... Je m'habille et j'y vais.

Elle n'eut le droit qu'à des yeux levés au ciel pour tout réponse avant que la porte ne se referme à nouveau. Elle trouva son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon de tailleur et composa de tête un numéro en renfilant ses escarpins devant un miroir histoire de s'assurer qu'elle serait un minimum présentable lorsqu'elle sortirait de la pièce. Ses premiers pas lui arrachèrent une grimace d'inconfort. Pas parce qu'elle avait mal aux pieds mais parce que son équilibre sur des talons hauts étaient encore plus précaire avec la désagréable impression qui lui restait de la nuit dernière entre les jambes.

\- Oui ?

\- Ted ? Toujours d'attaque ? Tu es à l'appartement aujourd'hui ?

\- Comme tous les autres jours.

\- Parfait, attends toi à de la visite.

\- Aucun service à me demander ?

\- Si, mais il faut que je te vois.

\- Ça m'aurait étonné ...

\- Fais pas ton rabat-joie. Je t'appelle pour te tenir au courant.

Elle ne l'écouta pas accepter sa proposition, saluant un groom à l'accueil avant de se diriger vers la grande salle où des panneaux indiquaient qu'un petit déjeuner était servi jusqu'à onze heures. Elle ne poussa pas le vice jusqu'à charger un deuxième plateau pour la brune, après tout elle n'avait aucune certitude qu'elle la rejoindrait.

La chasseuse de prime manqua s'étouffer avec un morceau de toast quand elle la vit pourtant sortir de l'ascenseur dans un pantalon en cuir noir et chemisier vert assorti aux escarpins qu'elle portait. Son regard s'arrêta brièvement sur les boutons laissés ouverts et le décolleté mis en valeur par le collier de perles noires. Elle était magnifique et la vision seule suffit à ranimer le feu qui l'avait brûlée ces derniers temps. Et son désir devait être évident à en juger par le sourire satisfait qu'elle arborait en venant s'asseoir à sa table.

\- Pour quel genre de lieutenant allez-vous passer ?

\- Vous croyez sérieusement que quelqu'un peut penser à moi quand vous vous baladez comme ça dans la même pièce ?

\- Comme ça comment ? interrogea-t-elle en s'emparant d'une fourchette pour piquer un mini toast aux myrtilles.

Elle allait vraiment mal si elle trouvait même ce simple geste érotique.

\- Habillée sans l'être.

La formulation la fit sourire, mais elle ne répondit pas d'un long moment.

\- Vous êtes prête Miss Swan ?

\- Prête à quoi ?

\- A partir. Est-ce qu'il vous faut une tenue de rechange ?

\- Non, non, je vais passer dans mon appartement et je dois aller rendre visite à un am...

\- C'est hors de question.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous rentrez avec moi. Je vous avais interdit de sortir de ma ville, ne croyez pas une seconde que ce que nous avons fait hier vous autorise des libertés.

\- M'autorise des libertés ? Vous êtes pas sérieuse Regina !

\- Je suis tout à fait sérieuse. Vous rentrez avec moi.

Le ton était sans appel, celui des gens qui ont l'habitude d'être obéis au doigt et à l'œil et qui savent mettre assez d'autorité dans un simple mot pour faire plier l'échine de n'importe qui. Mais elle n'était pas le genre de personne à se soumettre à l'autorité, même quand celle ci marchait sur des Prada de douze centimètres de hauteur.

\- Je crois qu'on s'est mal comprises Regina, je ne vais pas rentrer.

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule, vous m'avez poursuivie jusqu'ici parce que vous croyiez que j'allais m'envoyer en l'air avec quelqu'un d'autre ...

\- Et ce n'est pas ce que vous alliez faire ?

\- J'avais des préoccupations plus urgentes, sembla-t-elle répondre à côté. Mais maintenant que le problème est réglé je ne compte pas vous laisser vous enfuir.

\- Je m'enfuis pas Regina, je vais revenir dès que j'aurai fini ce que je dois faire.

\- En tant que Maire de Storybrook et votre employeur, Miss Swan, j'ai le devoir de vous informer que vous êtes dans l'illégalité la plus totale ...

\- Non, en fait j'ai le droit de m'absenter pour des raisons personnelles qui en valent la peine.

\- Miss Swan, vos droits s'arrêtent là où commence ma parole.

\- Mes ...

Elle était abasourdie. Comment osait-elle lui dire ça en face à face en tapant presque du poing sur la table. Comment espérait-elle que quelqu'un réagisse à de telles menaces ? Leurs regards s'affrontèrent quelques secondes en un duel qui fit à nouveau briller quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la rage au fond des perles d'ébènes avant qu'elle ne se décide à se lever.

\- Où allez-vous ?

Elle ne répondit pas, jetant deux billets de vingt sur la table à laquelle elle s'était assise avant de se diriger vers l'accueil où elle exigea les clefs de sa voiture. Elle ignora les talons qui claquèrent derrière elle jusque dans le parking sous terrain.

\- Miss Swan ne croyez pas que quelques caméras m'arrêteront ...

Elle allait répondre quand une main à la poigne d'acier la retourna pour la faire tituber vers un coupé Audi. Elle fut à nouveau envahie par la chaleur de la proximité du corps de la brune.

\- Et ne croyez pas que les menaces de Gold ont un quelconque effet sur moi.

\- Je ne lui ai pas demandé de vous menacer.

\- Que lui avez-vous demandé ?

Il y avait quelque chose en plus dans le ton de sa voix. Une furie mal contrôlée et elle comprit que l'homme était allé la voir. Après tout, il lui avait bien assuré qu'il s'occuperait de la faire sortir de la ville. Il avait certainement du essayer de faire pression sur le Maire, d'où ses nerfs à vif.

\- Rien du tout ! C'est lui qui m'a demandé quelque chose.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Je n'aime pas les interrogatoires et je n'ai pas à répondre à vos questions.

\- Bien au contraire, vous répondez devant moi comme n'importe qui.

\- Allez vous faire voir Madame le Maire, je suis une femme libre, personne n'a le droit d'exiger quoi que ce soit de moi.

L'intéressée choisit visiblement de ne pas répondre, préférant la faire taire d'un baiser qui déchira les maigres résolutions qu'elle avait pu vouloir lui opposer. Deux mains la soulevèrent sur le capot de la voiture de sport avant de forcer ses jambes à entourer sa taille.

\- Les caméras, rappela-t-elle quand elle réussit à s'extirper de la prise qu'elle avait sur son menton.

\- N'ai-je pas dit qu'elles ne m'arrêteraient pas ?

\- Moi si.

Le regard sombre la fixa quelques secondes avec intensité et l'air de vouloir déterminer si le combat valait la peine d'être mené avant qu'elle ne détourne la tête pour chercher les caméras, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Elle profita de la diversion pour admirer son profil, à nouveau submergée par ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle.

Elle allait parler quand elle l'entendit pousser un soupir de résignation semblait-il, le regard d'aigle se reposant sur elle avec son éclat dangereux. L'espace d'un instant elle put y discerner quelque chose d'autre, une lueur de couleur qu'elle masqua d'un battement de paupières.

\- Montez dans ma chambre.

\- Non, je dois y aller.

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule.

\- Regina je ne veux pas me disputer avec vous ...

\- Vous disputer avec moi ?

Un sourcil s'était arqué et comme pour prouver son étonnement, la brune la ramena par le tissu de son chemisier à quelques centimètres d'elle, brisant instantanément sa respiration.

\- Vous ne voulez que ça Miss Swan, ça vous excite probablement ...

\- Non !

\- Non ?

\- N ... Enfin peut-être, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'insiste. Je dois vraiment y aller.

\- Vous n'avez pas ma permission.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre permission.

La réponse lui valut un éclat de rire qui sembla cascader sur l'intégralité de ses vertèbres avant de se loger quelque part dans ses reins en une nouvelle brûlure. Quand elle parla la voix était basse, presque rauque.

\- Vous avez tort Miss Swan, maintenant vous aurez besoin de moi pour vous lever le matin, pour décider quelle tenue mettre, quand et où sortir, avec qui et comment occuper vos nuits, votre vie tourne autour de moi.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que la tirade avait quelque chose de terriblement prétentieux, mais comme pour tout ce qu'elle faisait, la brune semblait sûre de ce qu'elle avançait et au fond d'elle elle savait pertinemment que ce qu'elles avaient fait la veille n'avait rien changé. Sa vie a changé d'axe à l'instant même où elle avait posé les yeux sur elle pour la première fois à la banque.

\- Mesdames ?

Elle ne chercha pas à trouver la source de l'appel, certainement un voiturier intrigué par ce qu'il voyait ou quelqu'un qui chercherait à les déloger du capot de la voiture.

\- Est-ce que c'est compris Miss Swan ?

\- Excusez-moi, Mesdames, cette voiture ...

\- Un instant.

L'ordre raisonna dans le silence relatif du garage et elle n'eut pas besoin de le voir pour être persuadée que l'homme s'était arrêté pour lui obéir.

\- Regina, ne nous donnons pas en sp...

Elle fut à nouveau coupée par des lèvres exigeantes qui étouffèrent son gémissement lorsqu'une main se faufila entre leur deux corps pour épouser la forme d'un sein avant de descendre entre ses jambes. Elle sentit distinctement deux doigt doigts appuyer sur le tissu de son bas de tailleur et eu l'envie folle qu'elle puisse déchirer la pantalon et la sentir en elle. Regina se rapprocha d'elle, collant leurs corps et ses lèvres la libérèrent, pour aller effleurer son oreille.

\- A compter de maintenant vous êtes ma propriété Miss Swan.

Elle préféra mettre sur le compte de sa magie le cri étranglé qu'elle poussa en se cambrant, refusant d'accepter le fait que ses simples mots aient pu provoquer un orgasme. Comme la première fois, si la sensation était presque transcendante, elle la laissa terriblement frustrée, une honte nouvelle la forçant à enfouir son visage dans le cou de la sorcière lorsqu'elle se rappela de la présence de l'étranger.

\- Je m'en occupe, sembla-t-elle répondre à sa pensée.

Elle dut retenir un nouveau gémissement quand elle s'éloigna d'elle, ses jambes tremblantes retombant contre la carrosserie claire de l'Audi. La chasseuse de prime observa la brune avancer vers le voiturier, le claquement de ses talons raisonnant dans l'immense parking. Même sa façon de marcher transpirait l'autorité et quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à de la peur la fit frissonner.

Emma fronça les sourcils pour essayer de déterminer ce qui était en train de se dérouler à une dizaine de mètres d'elle et une douleur dans le creux de sa main lui rappela soudain la présence des clefs de sa Chrysler. Et la réalité vint soudain la gifler avec plus de force que Regina n'avait pu le faire deux jours auparavant à Storybrook.

Elle s'était embarquée dans une histoire qui l'avait prise aux tripes et si elle avait obtenu ce qui lui tenait le plus à cœur depuis des semaines, elle réalisait aujourd'hui que les conséquences n'étaient pas du tout les mêmes que celles qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

A commencer par le fait que le Maire semblait considérer qu'elle avait fait d'elle sa propriété. Une notion à laquelle elle avait toujours été allergique venant de la part de n'importe qui.

Avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, son corps s'était déjà mis en mouvement, titubant jusqu'à la portière de la berline qu'elle démarra au quart de tour. Elle ne jeta même pas un coup d'oeil à son rétroviseur par peur d'y croiser le regard meurtrier de la brune.

\- Merde, merde, merde et merde, pesta-t-elle en sortant du complexe pour s'engouffrer dans la circulation.

Il fallait qu'elle passe à son appartement se changer, prendre une douche froide et se débarrasser de l'odeur qui hantait encore son corps, qu'elle pense à autre chose qu'à cette femme en espérant qu'elle ne se lance pas elle même à sa poursuite.

Son téléphone vibra quelque part dans sa poche avant que la notification n'apparaisse sur l'écran de contrôle de sa voiture.

" Demain soir dernier délai ".

Si au fond d'elle elle savait qu'elle venait de gagner un combat et que cette menace n'était qu'une tentative de sa part pour garder le contrôle de la situation, elle ne put empêcher l'appréhension qui la gagna. Regina n'avait pas eu besoin de préciser de quoi elle parlait, le message était parfaitement clair et malgré elle, la jeune femme appuya sur la pédale d'accélération. Il n'y avait pas de mal à se presser, au pire des cas elle disposerait d'un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir à l'ouragan sur talons aiguilles dans lequel sa vie semblait avoir été aspirée ces dernières semaines.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello my dears !_

 _Merci à tous ceux que j'ai laissé sans voix, PllandOncer ton commentaire sans mot m'a fait rire mais je sais pas si c'était positif ou non au final ? ^^ Loulouche, Slopopina, Artemis972 , alays 59, Grat, Morgane, je suis contente d'avoir été à la hauteur de vos attentes, Griffon10 , OoO-RED-OoO, Raphi5930, , EvilSwanMills & mes guests ... Un immense merci :D_

 _Tous les chapitres ne se ressembleront pas et yaura pas du M de partout mais maintenant que c'est fait, je dois vous avouer qu'elles auront un peu de mal à rester loin l'une de l'autre ... En attendant, voilà la suite qui est surtout là pour faire avancer la "vraie" histoire ;)_

.

..

.

Chapitre 9

.

..

.

La douche ne réussit même pas à calmer ses nerfs à fleur de peau, retrouvant peu à peu les habitudes de son appartement dont la musique fit vibrer les murs pendant toute la durée de son passage.

Dehors, ce fut le bourdon d'une grande ville qui l'accompagna durant son trajet et elle se rendit compte avec choc qu'elle s'était habituée au calme relatif de Storybrook avec plaisir. Elle gara l'alfa roméo sur sa place habituelle, saluant un commerçant qu'elle allait systématiquement voir à minuit lorsqu'elle était coincée au bureau avec une petite faim et commença son déballage.

Personne ne lui proposa de l'aide pour déménager la dizaine de cartons de vins que contenaient le coffre jusque dans l'ascenseur de l'immeuble et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant qu'à Storybrook, plusieurs personnes se seraient déjà arrêtées. Pas qu'elle en ait besoin, pensa-t-elle en attachant son pull autour de sa taille pour rester en débardeur malgré le ciel chargé de nuages de neiges.

\- Ted ?

Son appel raisonna dans l'appartement uniquement peuplé de meubles fonctionnels et d'ordinateurs à ne plus savoir quoi en faire. Par réflexe elle tapa sur la vitre de l'aquarium tropical qu'ils avaient installés il y a deux ans, faisant s'agiter les poissons multicolores avant de se diriger vers la salle principale.

A sa place habituelle et écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles, son acolyte ne l'avait même pas entendue entrer. Elle en profita pour se faufiler derrière lui et l'attraper par les épaules, éclatant de rire quand il poussa un cri apeuré.

\- Putain, t'aurais pu me faire avoir une crise cardiaque !

\- Dis moi, heureusement que personne est après nous hein ? T'avais même pas capté que j'étais rentrée !

\- Il y a des radars à reconnaissance faciale à l'entrée, tout le quartier aurait été dérangé par notre alarme si tu avais été un intrus.

La jeune femme leva les mains en signe de reddition, après tout c'était elle qui avait approuvé ce système de sécurité. Elle accepta une rapide embrassade avant de se re diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Tes cadeaux t'attendent dans l'ascenseur.

\- Mes cadeaux ?

Elle ne répondit pas, s'arrêtant à la table sur laquelle était posée une pile de courrier qu'elle tria d'un air désabusé. Son associé passa devant elle et elle sourit en l'entendant s'exclamer quand il découvrit les cartons.

\- Tout ça ?!

\- Je l'avais promis n'est-ce pas ? répondit-elle en forçant la voix pour couvrir la distance qui les séparait.

Elle l'observa un moment en train de déballer l'ensemble des cartons pour poser une à une les bouteilles sur la plus grande table de leur appartement.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire avec ça ?

\- De la pub, répondit-elle honnêtement. Contacte nos amis qui ont des restaurants, des chambres d'hôtes, hôtels, ceux qui font de l'événementiel ... Je veux que ce domaine soit connu.

\- C'est celui de ta meuf ?

Le terme manqua la faire grincer des dents et quelque chose au niveau de sa poitrine se resserra lorsqu'elle se laissa aller à penser quelques secondes à la femme en question.

\- L'appelle pas comme ça. Et non, c'est pour une amie.

\- Ok. Et qu'est-ce qu'on y gagne ?

\- Rien, je t'ai dit que tu aurais une augmentation et si ça marche on mettra en place un système d'approvisionnement et je suis sûre que tu pourras te servir à l'œil.

Cette fois il ne trouva rien à redire, hochant simplement la tête en signe d'approbation. Ils passèrent la matinée ensemble en un semblant de normalité, revenant à un passé où elle n'avait pas connaissance de l'existence de Regina Mills ni d'une quelconque malédiction qu'elle serait censée briser.

Le midi ils firent l'effort de sortir manger dans un restaurant où elle recroisa des habitués et ils eurent le temps de parler affaire pendant plus d'une heure avant que son téléphone ne sonne. C'était un numéro inconnu mais elle reconnut l'indicatif qu'elle avait vu sur celui du commissariat où elle travaillait désormais.

\- Emma Swan, décrocha-t-elle.

\- Où est-ce que tu es ?

La voix d'Henry était chargée d'une déception qui lui retourna l'estomac, la forçant à se lever de table pour aller faire quelques pas devant l'établissement sous le regard inquiet de son associé.

\- Je suis à Boston Henry.

\- Tu n'es pas rentrée avec Maman.

\- Je n'étais pas partie avec elle.

\- Mais vous vous êtes vues non ? Ce matin elle m'a dit que ...

\- Oui, coupa-t-elle. Mais j'ai des choses à faire ici.

\- Tu vas revenir n'est-ce pas ? tu n'as pas le droit de nous abandonner ...

\- Je te promets que je vais revenir.

\- Quand ?

\- D'ici la fin de la semaine.

\- Maman a dit demain.

\- Elle est à côté de toi ?

\- Non, elle est directement allée dans le mausolée.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle en entendait parler et la blonde se refit la remarque qu'elle devrait certainement aller y jeter un coup d'œil plus tôt que tard.

\- Elle a récupéré un livre à une femme ici. Melissandre.

\- C'est une sorcière qui a été exilée de la forêt enchantée il y a longtemps. Elle avait un sort que maman voulait.

\- Quel sort ?

\- Quelque chose en lien avec Maléfique je crois, elle n'a rien dit de plus.

\- Et Zohra, ça te dit quelque chose ?

\- Non, répondit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion. Est-ce que tu avances de ton côté ?

\- Je dois aller rencontrer quelqu'un pour Gold.

\- Ok.

\- Retourne à ce que tu devrais être en train de faire gamin, je dois finir de manger.

\- D'accord Emma. N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

\- De quoi est-ce que je pourrais avoir besoin de ta part Henry ?

\- De ma mère. Si je le lui demande elle te sortira de n'importe quelle situation.

\- Ça devrait aller mon grand. Bonne fin de journée.

Elle raccrocha, rejoignant son ami à table en se rendant compte qu'à l'instant même où elle avait cessé d'entendre sa voix, quelque chose s'était noué en elle. Ce n'était pas forcément qu'il lui manquait déjà, pas lui en particulier en tout cas. Non, c'était un ensemble de choses. Storybrook lui manquait. Graham lui manquait. Ruby aussi. Et Regina. Elle ne savait pas comment mais les dernières semaines qu'elle avait passées dans la petite ville avait suffit pour qu'elle s'en sente déracinée au bout de quelques heures seulement passées à Boston.

.

..

.

Elle oublia momentanément le vide qui s'était creusé dans son estomac quand elle reprit le volant de sa berline, préférée à l'alfa roméo dont elle ne voulait pas abuser pour conduire jusqu'à New York. Elle avait toujours aimé conduire y compris sur les grandes autoroutes qui s'étalaient à perte de vue et lui donnaient envie de faire chauffer les quatre cent chevaux de sa voiture, mais dès qu'elle regagna la circulation intense de la grande ville, quelque chose d'oppressant refit apparition dans sa cage thoracique.

Elle s'arrêta pour un café, attentive à ne pas faire tomber la moindre goutte du liquide brûlant sur les fauteuils en cuir et continua à suivre son gps lorsqu'elle atteignit une zone qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Les ruelles se succédèrent jusqu'à ce que la voix robotisée lui annonce qu'elle était arrivée à destination.

La jeune femme se pencha sur son volant à trois branches pour apercevoir l'immeuble au pied duquel elle venait de se garer. Un vieux bâtiment dont les appartements devaient avoir de hauts plafonds. Son regard tomba à nouveau sur le morceau de papier qui contenait les indications de Gold.

\- A nous deux Monsieur Fire, s'entendit-elle dire à voix haute en sortant de la Chrysler.

Sur le tableau des sonneries elle sourit en voyant le nom écrit sur une étiquette qui avait souffert des intempéries, mais son doigt s'arrêta quelques millimètres au dessus du bouton.

Qui était-il ? Et si Gold l'avait envoyé dans les griffes d'un autre sorcier ? Quelqu'un dont la magie pourrait la désintégrer en claquement de doigt. Avant qu'elle ait eu fini son raisonnement, une bourrasque de vent la fit frissonner, son doigt allant s'écraser sur la sonnette. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de réitérer son geste.

A plusieurs reprises.

Et jusqu'à ce qu'une voix ne grésille dans l'interphone.

\- Il est pas là.

\- Excusez-moi, je suis de la police, je peux vous montrer mon badge si vous voulez, j'ai besoin de parler à Monsieur Fire.

La femme ne répondit pas d'un long moment et elle était sur le point de partir lorsque la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble s'ouvrit sur une ménagère d'une quarantaine d'année en jean et tee shirt d'un groupe de rock. Elle ne fut pas invitée à rentrer dans le hall et préféra tendre le badge qu'elle avait emporté avec elle.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Emma Swan, police de New York, j'ai des questions à poser à Monsieur Fire.

\- Il n'est pas là, répéta-t-elle sans la faire entrer.

\- Est-ce que vous savez où est-ce que je peux le trouver ou s'il va rentrer ?

\- Non.

\- Ok ...

Elle n'aurait pas aimé l'avoir en tant que voisine.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez me laisser rentrer dans l'immeuble pour que je demande aux autres s'ils ont des informations ?

\- Ya personne d'autre pour le moment.

\- Bon ... Je vais attendre alors. Merci.

La porte lui fut refermée au nez sans un mot de plus et elle dut se retenir d'écraser ses doigts sur toutes les sonnettes rien que pour la voir s'énerver. Au lieu de ça elle regagna calmement sa voiture pour la garer dans une rue un peu plus éloignée et alla surveiller l'immeuble depuis le balcon d'une chambre d'un hôtel proche et qui lui donnait un angle de vue plus ou moins acceptable.

Mais alors qu'elle s'était habituée à la solitude depuis son plus jeune âge, son estomac se noua encore au bout de quelques heures passées à l'extérieur. Le soir elle sortit brièvement pour acheter quelque chose à manger et demander des nouvelles à Ted de ce qu'elle lui avait demandé de faire.

Comme d'habitude, son associé s'était surpassé, trouvant deux partenaires qui seraient intéressés, il travaillait même sur un site internet quand elle l'appela.

Armée d'un épais blouson en cuir, bonnet en laine et d'un immense gobelet de chocolat chaud elle se prépara à veiller encore un peu sur le balcon. Le chocolat réchauffa immédiatement son estomac sans pour autant faire passer le nœud dans lequel il s'était retrouvé depuis qu'elle avait quitté le Carlton le matin même.

Sans même s'en rendre compte elle déverrouilla le téléphone qu'elle faisait tourner dans sa main droite depuis quelques minutes et lança l'appel.

Les battements de son coeur manquèrent couvrir la tonalité. Elle était sur le point de raccrocher quand la voix la figea.

\- Bonsoir.

Pas de " Allo " ni de " Que me voulez-vous Miss Swan " ou encore de réplique cinglante sur son absence, pourtant le simple mot la fit sourire et elle sut qu'elle était foutue.

\- Je vous dérange ?

\- Presque systématiquement, répondit la brune.

\- Presque ça veut dire que j'ai quelques chances, non ?

\- Que se passe-t-il Miss Swan ? sembla-t-elle préférer répondre à côté.

Elle ne pouvait décidément pas lui dire qu'elle avait simplement eu envie d'entendre sa voix à défaut de l'avoir à ses côtés. C'était hors de question.

\- Je m'ennuie.

\- Et vous avez donc décidé d'ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- C'est ça. Comment va Henry ?

Il y eut une pause à l'autre bout de la ligne, comme si la question la surprenait réellement et elle réalisa avec un sourire que c'était certainement le cas.

\- Il est au lit avec un livre.

\- Et vous ?

\- Avec vous.

\- Dans votre lit ?

\- Et quoi ? Vous comptez me demander comment je suis habillée ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas habillée, hasarda-t-elle.

\- N'espérez pas de réponse.

\- L'espoir fait vivre non ?

\- Non.

Quelque chose sans son ton la fit serrer les dents dans un accès de colère contre elle même. Elle semblait avoir le don de trouver les mots qu'il ne fallait pas employer.

\- Bonne soirée Miss...

\- Non ! coupa-t-elle.

\- Non ?

\- Je suis désolée si j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

\- Je n'accepte pas les excuses.

\- Je sais. Je tenais à les présenter quand même.

Elle ne répondit rien et leur silence s'éternisa quelques secondes durant lesquelles elle ne put s'empêcher de constater que le nœud dans son estomac s'était volatilisé. Pourtant ce fut elle qui le brisa à regret.

\- Je ne vous "ennuie" pas plus Regina. Passez une bonne fin de soirée.

\- Oui.

Son téléphone signala la fin de l'appel d'une légère vibration qui tendit tous les muscles de son visage en une grimace de déception. Qui finissait ses appels d'un simple " Oui " ? L'avait-elle mise en colère ou y avait-il une chance qu'elle ait un tant soit peu apprécié leur maigre conversation ?

Elle n'en avait aucune idée et arrivait au bout de son immense gobelet de chocolat. Il était temps de dormir.

.

..

.

Elle se réveilla avec une crampe et sortit à regret du lit. L'hôtel n'avait pas de double vitrage et la chaleur de la couverture ne la suivit pas jusque dans la salle de bains ou elle voulait prendre une douche.

En serviette devant le miroir elle caressa du bout d'un doigt le bleu qui s'était formé au dessus de sa clavicule, le souvenir de la douleur qu'avait provoqué les dents de Regina diffusant une vague de chaleur bienvenue dans tout le reste de son corps.

Elle chassa immédiatement toute pensée pouvant la relier à la brune et s'habilla d'un rechange chaud qu'elle avait emporté dans un petit sac de voyage avant de descendre à la terrasse couverte de l'hôtel pour prendre un petit déjeuner que son estomac réclamait.

Il avait neigé dans la nuit et elle s'amusa un long moment à voir les gens glisser par endroits sur des plaques de verglas que les employés de la ville n'avaient pas encore salées. Malgré tous ses efforts elle se demanda brièvement s'il avait neigé à Storybrook aussi mais dut se lever précipitamment en voyant un jeune homme sortir de l'immeuble qu'elle observait depuis la veille.

\- Hey !

Sans un regard derrière elle s'était élancée à la poursuite de l'inconnu, en espérant que ce soit l'individu qu'elle recherchait.

Il s'arrêta dès qu'il comprit qu'elle lui courrait après et Emma n'aima pas la façon qu'il eut de la détailler de la tête aux pieds avec un sourire en coin.

\- Bonjour, Police de New York. Je cherche Monsieur Fire.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est vous ?

\- Non. C'est un ami, il me prête son appartement. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Rien, une fille un peu perturbée qui prétend l'avoir vu la suivre, mais j'ai besoin de lui parler.

\- Sûrement une de ses étudiantes ...

\- Sûrement, feignit-elle d'être d'accord. Est-ce que vous savez où est-ce que je peux le trouver ?

\- A l'Université certainement ou quelque part sur le campus.

\- Okay. Merci beaucoup.

Il lui sourit encore d'une façon qui ne lui plut pas et elle se rendit compte qu'elle aurait du demander une photo à Gold. Si ça se trouve elle venait de laisser s'échapper l'homme qu'elle cherchait.

En attendant elle devait se diriger vers l'Université de New York où il était semble-t-il professeur. De quoi ? Défenses contre les forces de mal ? pensa-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Métaphysique, lut-elle à côté de son nom sur l'une des brochures de l'université qu'un élève lui distribua à l'entrée du grand parvis recouvert de neige.

Elle avait la tête d'une étudiante en devenir ? Sérieux ?!

Il n'y avait personne pour la renseigner à l'accueil et l'espace d'un instant elle se félicita d'avoir arrêté ses études avant d'avoir besoin de courir après les fantômes des membres de l'administration d'une quelconque académie. Par dépit, elle préféra se rabattre sur les étudiants qu'elle croisa et si les premières tentatives furent veines, elle finit par trouver deux jeunes filles qui eurent l'air ravies de parler.

\- Il enseigne la Métaphysique.

\- Oui, je sais lire.

\- Vous allez suivre son cours ?

\- Non, je suis de la police, vous savez où est-ce que je peux le trouver ?

\- Oh, vous avez besoin de lui pour une enquête ?! s'exclamèrent-elles presque à l'unisson.

\- Oui, répondit-elle en tentant de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

L'homme devait être sacrément canon ou charismatique pour avoir de telles groupies.

\- Et donc ? Où est-ce que je peux le trouver ?

\- Oh il est en voyage scolaire avec le groupe des beaux arts !

Donc c'était foutu pour le voir avant le soir même. Avant qu'elle ne doive rentrer à Storybrook pour ne pas affronter la furie de son Maire.

À moins qu'elle ne lui désobéisse.

\- Quand est-ce qu'il rentre ?

\- Aucune idée. Vous voulez qu'on vous guide jusqu'à son bureau ? Vous pourrez peut-être lui laisser un mot ?

\- Ouais, répondit-elle sans conviction.

Par dépit elle glissa sa carte de Shérif de Storybrook dans la boîte aux lettres du professeur avec un mot et son numéro de téléphone avant de reprendre le chemin de sa voiture qu'elle conduisit jusqu'à Boston en début de soirée.

Ted l'attendait à l'appartement, lui offrant une clef usb avec l'air de lui donner un sac rempli de diamants.

\- T'as piraté les codes nucléaires ?

\- Non. C'est ce qu'il faut pour ton amie. Quand est-ce que je pourrais venir ?

\- Euh ... Je te tiendrai au courant.

Elle le vit froncer les sourcils, mais ne préféra pas relever de peur de s'embarquer dans une conversation surréaliste. Finalement elle céda à la tentation d'un rapide repas avec lui, retrouvant avec plaisir un restaurant où ils étaient habitués.

A minuit le téléphone posé sur la table fit vibrer son verre de vin et elle sentit une vague de chaleur la submerger en constatant que Regina avait veillé en attendant son retour. Et même si le " Ne jouez pas avec le feu Miss Swan " la fit frisonner, l'alcool dans son sang la fit faire tout le contraire.

" Regardez-moi " tapa-t-elle avec rapidité sur son clavier numérique.

Elle dut blanchir quand la réponse arriva à en juger par la main inquiète qui se posa sur son avant bras.

\- Emma ? ça va ?

\- Ouais. Je suis un peu fatiguée avec toute cette route et le rosé a du me monter un peu à la tête.

\- Tu veux que je te ramène à l'appartement ?

Son regard tomba sur le message qu'elle venait de lire, le " C'est ce que je fais " qui venait de nouer son estomac. C'était une sorcière et pas n'importe laquelle. La Méchante Reine du conte de Blanche Neige, capable d'espionner quiconque au travers d'un miroir. La jeune femme n'osa pas relever la tête en quête d'un miroir. Elle savait que le restaurant en était plein et il était inutile qu'elle vérifie si la femme était réellement dans la pièce. Si tel était le cas elle l'aurait senti à la minute même où elle aurait pas passé la porte.

\- Oui, finit-elle par accepter.

Elle s'interdisait de la craindre. De toute manière tout le monde n'avait de cesse de lui répéter que le jour où ce serait le cas elle la perdrait. il fallait bien qu'elle se rebelle. Elle serra la main encore posée sur son bras et se leva pour payer l'addition.

.

..

.

Storybrook aussi était recouvert d'une fine couche de neige quand elle y arriva en début d'après midi, garant l'alfa directement devant le magasin de Gold.

\- Miss Swan, vous voir seule me désole.

\- Je suis désolée, je l'ai trouvé mais il était en déplacement.

\- En déplacement ? s'étonna le sorcier.

\- Oui, en voyage scolaire.

\- Il est étudiant ?

\- Non. Professeur. Professeur de métaphysique apparemment.

Une lueur amusée passa dans les yeux sombres et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver quelque chose de plus humain que d'habitude.

\- Je lui ai laissé un mot. Dans sa boite aux lettres. Avec un numéro et ma carte de Shérif. Est-ce que ... Est-ce que c'était la bonne chose à faire ? demanda-t-elle soudain moins sûre d'elle.

\- Oui, répondit-il simplement. C'est quelqu'un d'intelligent. Ce sera suffisant. Je vous remercie.

\- De rien. C'est euh ... mon rôle je suppose.

\- Votre _destin_ , oui.

\- Et ce que vous m'aviez promis en échange de ce que j'ai fait ? Rappela-t-elle.

\- Chaque chose en son temps Miss Swan... Quand il sera au village et que je l'aurais vu de mes propres yeux, vous l'aurez. Je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles rien ne se passa, l'homme la détaillant avec un intérêt amusé tandis qu'elle cherchait à fuir son regard.

\- Ok. Je vais y aller, je dois passer au bureau.

Il ne répondit que d'un de ses sourires énigmatiques et sa voix ne retentit que lorsqu'elle eut atteint le pas de la porte.

\- Miss Swan ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tâchez de rester chez vous ce soir.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il allait visiblement répondre quand quelque chose ébranla le sol. Différent d'un tremblement de terre, l'écho de quelque chose d'extrêmement lourd qui semblait s'être effondré à des kilomètres de là. Un instant ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ceux du sorcier dans lesquels elle vit passer une lueur rouge qui la fit froncer les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Son front se rida de stupeur quand il leva la tête pour renifler l'air comme un animal l'aurait fait.

\- Regina qui s'amuse avec son nouveau livre de sorts, finit-il par établir.

\- Comment est-ce que vous savez ça ?

\- Les utilisateurs de magie sont très sensibles à celle des autres. Les grands sorciers ont une signature unique, comme un ... Parfum. Je peux vous assurer que je reconnaîtrais celle du Maire n'importe où.

Quelque chose comme de la jalousie serra sa gorge quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se décide à parler.

\- Et le livre ?

\- Je savais qu'elle cherchait un sort que nous n'avions pas. Bonne journée Miss Swan, sembla-t-il la congédier.

\- Attendez ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne dois pas sortir ce soir ?

\- Oh je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de vous le dire. Mais ne le faites pas, c'est tout.

Cette fois elle acquiesça, prenant au sérieux son avertissement avant de sortir de la boutique où elle ne se sentait définitivement plus à l'aise depuis son dernier passage de nuit.

Le commissariat fut son prochain arrêt, récupérant Graham qui ne s'était apparemment par encore arrêté pour manger et profita de l'occasion pour satisfaire aux suppliques que son estomac lançait depuis le milieu de la matinée. Au restaurant elle fut servie par une inconnue.

\- Où est Ruby ? demanda-t-elle à son compagnon.

Comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué son absence, il balaya la pièce du regard avant de se retourner vers elle.

\- Aucune idée.

Ils mangèrent en silence, brièvement interrompus par Snow qui paraissait assez en forme pour leur faire la conversation durant quelques minutes, surtout à propos d'un couple d'oiseau qu'elle avait recueilli et qu'elle espérait pouvoir conserver tout l'hiver pour les aider à surmonter le froid de la saison.

\- Comment va David ? osa-t-elle demander au bout d'un moment.

Elle eut le droit à un sourire et une vague d'espoir la submergea à l'idée qu'il se soit peut être passé quelque chose.

\- Toujours pareil, répondit-elle pourtant.

Elle eut du mal à cacher sa déception derrière un mug de chocolat chaud dont elle manqua renverser la moitié en remarquant la silhouette qui s'approchait de la porte du restaurant. Elle n'eut pourtant pas le droit à un simple regard de la part de la brune qui s'arrêta au comptoir quelques secondes pour échanger deux mots avec la nouvelle serveuse avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans les cuisines pour aller y chercher sa patronne.

Elles eurent une brève conversation avant que Granny ne tende personnellement à Regina un café et retourne dans la salle réservée à la préparation des plats. La jeune femme garda les yeux fixés sur le Maire jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente visiblement son insistance et finisse par se retourner, lui accordant un regard impassible par dessus son épaule.

Elle eut envie de lui parler, voire même de lui demande si tout allait bien, mais le désintérêt supérieur qui irradiait de tout son corps la mit en colère plus qu'autre chose. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, choquée de voir un réel sourire étirer les lèvres laquées quand elle remarqua finalement la présence de Graham à ses côtés et lui accorda un véritable salut.

La porte du restaurant se referma sur la silhouette enroulée dans un manteau Burberry apparemment trop long pour dévoiler la robe qu'elle portait en dessous et un agacement profond remplaça la colère qu'elle avait sentit.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda la voix de Graham derrière elle quand elle se leva.

\- Prendre l'air.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, elle n'allait pas courir derrière la mère d'Henry, elle avait réellement besoin de prendre l'air. Si Storybrook avait paru cruellement lui manquer quand elle avait été à Boston et New York, il semblait l'étouffer à présent. Elle serra les poings au fond de son blouson au col en fourrure, grimaçant quand un de ses ongles rencontra la surface dure de la clef usb que Ted lui avait confiée.

Avec un nouveau sourire elle sortit brièvement les mains de ses poches pour remonter la fermeture éclair avant de prendre à pieds le chemin de la boutique où elle voulait aller. Elle manqua percuter de plein fouet la personne à laquelle elle pensait au coin d'une rue.

\- Oh pardon !

\- Pas de mal, je voulais justement vous voir. La boutique est fermée ?

\- Non ... Enfin, oui. Aurore m'a appelé pour que j'aille donner un coup de main dans le vignoble.

\- Ya un problème ?

Pour toute réponse la jeune femme désigna les alentours d'un geste de la main et elle comprit en rencontrant les vastes étendues blanches qu'étaient devenus les trottoirs et jardins.

\- Oh, la neige ! Il y a eu des dégâts ?

\- Non, il en faut plus pour abîmer des pieds de vignes, cette année on a eu quelques problèmes et le buttage est un peu sorti de nos tête.

\- Le quoi ?

Sa question dessina un sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

\- Le buttage, répéta-t-elle avec lenteur comme à un enfant. On remonte la terre autour du pieds pour le protéger des basses températures. Il faut faire vite du coup Aurore m'a demandé de mettre la main à la patte !

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Elle n'obtint qu'un signe de la tête en guise de réponse et choisit de la suivre vers la voiture rouge où elle se dirigeait.

\- Mustang ? interrogea-t-elle.

\- Modèle de mille-neuf cent soixante-quinze oui. Elle est pas très pratique l'hiver, le froid rentre dans l'habitacle à cause du toit mais je l'adore.

La jeune femme se glissa sur le siège passager en daim beige, faisant tinter du bout des doigts trois pointes de cristaux clairs attachés au rétroviseur et attendit que l'autre portière ait claqué pour continuer la conversation.

\- J'étais à Boston ces deux derniers jours.

\- Je sais. Toute la ville sait.

\- Vraiment ? Ok ... Euh ... J'ai vu mon ami pour lequel j'avais pris toutes ces bouteilles, vous vous rappelez ?

\- Très bien oui.

Un souvenir de leur dernière rencontre lui revint et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'inquiétude.

\- Oh merde. Comment ça va ? Vous ne vous êtes pas trop fait mal la dernière fois ?

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je suis plutôt résistante.

\- Je suis désolée que vous ayez dû subir ça à cause de ma présence.

\- Vous me parliez de votre ami ? préféra-t-elle visiblement changer de sujet.

\- Oui. J'ai pu obtenir ce que je voulais, j'ai une surprise pour vous.

\- Ah oui ?

Un instant elle détourna son regard vairon de la route pour les fixer sur elle et Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la joie évidente qui venait de l'illuminer. Elle ne briserait peut-être pas la malédiction d'un seul coup, mais si en chemin elle pouvait rendre quelques personnes heureuses, le métier de Sauveuse en valait la , elle se lança dans une explication de tout ce qu'avait entreprit Ted pour lui permettre d'étendre le champ de ses ventes, le site internet qu'il avait créé et qu'elle lui promis de lui montrer dès qu'elles rentreraient en passant par la bibliothèque et les restaurants qui avaient bien voulu de ses vins. À en croire l'aura de joie qui ne la quitta plus du reste du trajet, la chasseuse de prime avait l'impression de l'avoir rendue millionnaire quand elle pensait juste pouvoir la faire sortir de l'ennui évident dans lequel elle croupissait derrière le comptoir de sa boutique.

\- On est arrivées, annonça-t-elle finalement.

Elles étaient presque à la frontière de la ville, devant un immense mas qui s'étendait dans la profondeur sur de longs entrepôts. Autour d'elles, des rangées de vignes avaient été plantées à perte de vue et elle pouvait déjà voir une bonne dizaine de personnes s'affairant autour des pieds qu'il fallait visiblement recouvrir de terre.

La jeune femme se laissa guider jusqu'à une zone où personne n'était encore passé, outils en main et s'appliqua à reproduire les gestes que la brune connaissait visiblement par coeur. Elle obtint une simple approbation d'un signe de la tête quand elle eut finit son premier pied.

Elle ne compta pas le temps qui avait passé, sachant uniquement qu'à un moment donné elle avait perdu son blouson pour ne rester qu'en pull, l'exercice compensant les basses températures. Le bruit d'un moteur la fit se relever et elle fronça les sourcils en se demandant si la Mercedes repartait déjà vers l'extérieur de la ville, n'osant pas s'attarder sur le soulagement qu'elle ressentit en constatant qu'elle s'arrêtait auprès de l'entrée où Aurore était en train de donner des ordres à tout le monde.

Emma observa le Maire s'extraire de son coupé sport, sa silhouette toujours drapée dans son manteau s'immobilisant aux côtés de la propriétaire des lieux. Elles échangèrent quelques mots et de là où elle était la blonde put remarquer le soulagement évident d'Aurore qui sembla donner un ordre à un homme de petite taille qui avait écouté la conversation.

Elle allait retourner à son travail quand Regina se tourna vers elle, consciente du poids de son regard. Elle sembla la jauger quelques secondes avant de diriger son attention vers quelque chose à quelques mètres d'elle. Quelqu'un réalisa-t-elle. Hope. Elle sentit ses poings se fermer dans l'attente d'une quelconque réaction qui ne vint pas. La brune finit tout simplement par leur tourner le dos pour parler à son interlocutrice.

\- Hope !

Le petit homme qu'elle avait vu de loin approchait et elle eut la certitude que c'était un des sept nains sans pour autant deviner lequel il serait.

\- Oui Doc ?

\- On arrête tout, Regina a dit qu'elle s'en occupait.

\- Oh, super ! Emma, vous venez ? Ça nous laisse plus de temps pour que vous me montriez ce site.

\- Vous pouvez me tutoyer hein, répondit-elle en la suivant vers l'espace où on leur avait donné leurs outils et les horribles bottes en plastique qui avaient au moins sauvé les siennes d'un désastre de boue.

\- J'y réfléchirai, sembla-t-elle plaisanter.

\- Je vous rends un énorme service, vous pourriez m'en rendre un.

\- En te tutoyant ?

\- Je te remercie, répondit-elle simplement.

Sa réponse provoqua un rire cristallin qui la fit sourire, aussitôt coupée dans son élan quand elle remarqua Regina à quelques mètres d'elles. Hope aussi semblait l'avoir vue à en croire la façon qu'elle eut de s'emparer de ses chaussures pour se changer ailleurs.

\- Je t'attends dans la voiture ! prévint-elle tout de même avant de filer.

\- Ok !

Elle fit semblant de ne pas remarquer le regard rivé sur elle tandis qu'elle renfilait ses bottes noires, mais fut contrainte de l'affronter quand elle se releva, incapable de s'occuper à autre chose une seconde de plus.

\- Bonjour Regina. Est-ce que ... Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Que faites-vous ici ?

\- J'aidais Aurore, avec la neige les pi...

\- Non, coupa la brune. Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec elle ? Pourquoi vous a-t-elle emmenée ?

La chasseuse de prime sentit une vague de chaleur lui réchauffer le ventre à l'idée qu'elle puisse être jalouse.

\- Je l'ai croisée dans la rue, elle partait aider, je me suis proposée, choisit-elle de répondre.

\- Je vois ...

Elle eut un sourire en décidant que ce qu'elle voyait peint sur le visage parfait de la mère d'Henry était bel et bien de la jalousie. Elle ignora la froide façade de la brune pour s'approcher d'elle jusqu'à sentir la douceur de son manteau frôler sa peau.

\- Ne soyez pas jalouse Regina ...

\- Je ne...

Elle coupa son refus d'un baiser auquel Regina ne mit pas plus d'une seconde à répondre, s'emparant du col de son blouson pour les rapprocher, lui refusant le droit de respirer lorsqu'elle essaya de s'éloigner de quelque centimètres. Ses dents mordirent sa lèvre inférieure, rouvrant sans vergogne la plaie qu'elle y avait faite deux jours auparavant et Emma sentit se corps se liquéfier en entendant le gémissement que le gout de son sang sembla provoquer.

\- Regina ...

\- Je sais, vous devez y aller et j'ai du travail, expliqua-t-elle à sa place.

\- Euh ... Oui.

\- Miss Swan ?

\- Oui ?

\- Faites attention à vos fréquentations.

C'était un avertissement sans réelle menace. Elle se doutait que la sorcière n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à lui interdire de fréquenter quelqu'un et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire au fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait malgré son animosité évidente envers Hope. De leur entrevue elle retenait surtout que la punition qu'elle avait pensé mériter à cause de son retard n'avait pas encore été évoquée.

La jeune femme regagna la mustang, étonnée par l'attention avec laquelle elle fut regardée.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as embrassé Regina...

\- Oula... C'est pas ce que...

\- Je crois ? Coupa la brune avec un large sourire.

\- Voilà. Et c'est très mal poli d'espionner les gens comme ça !

Elle pensait qu'elle allait répliquer ou tenter de se justifier mais elle n'eut droit qu'à un simple sourire alors qu'elle démarrait la voiture.

\- Tu es l'élue, annonça-t-elle alors avec l'air de s'en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt. Et je ne t'ai pas espionnée, tu ne portais pas de rouge à lèvres toute à l'heure.

La jeune femme s'empressa de rabattre le pare soleil pour pouvoir effacer la marque qu'elle portait en plus du sang qui commençait à coaguler sur sa lèvre inférieure.

\- L'élue ? Interrogea-t-elle finalement.

\- Oui, mais ça tu le sais déjà non ?

\- Et toi qui es-tu ? Préféra-t-elle demander.

\- Je ne suis plus rien, Regina m'a déchue de ce que j'étais.

\- Elle te déteste hein ? Pourquoi ?

\- C'est une longue histoire...

\- Je suis prête.

La chasseuse de primes l'écouta raconter comment elle était née au sein d'une communauté d'êtres dotés de pouvoir uniques, comment elle avait longtemps pensé qu'elle n'en avait aucun avant de se rendre compte que beaucoup s'adressaient à elle en dernier recours, quand dans des situations les plus désespérées ils se tournaient vers la seule chose qui les retenait encore: le maigre espoir d'un miracle.

Et comme ça elle avait comprit, elle représentait l'espoir. Pendant des dizaines d'années elle avait aidé des centaines de personnes et un jour elle était tombée sur une petite fille qui n'avait qu'elle sur qui compter.

\- Attends attends,l'interrompit-elle. T'es une fée ?! Et quel âge t'as si t'as rencontré Regina quand elle était gamine ?!

\- C'est pas poli de demander son âge à une femme comme ça Emma. Et oui, j'étais une fée.

\- T'as fait un coup tordu à Regina et elle s'est vengée ?

\- Elle a arrêté de me parler quand elle n'a pas réussi à ramener Daniel a la vie.

\- Daniel ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de se rappeler de ce que Henry avait pu lui raconter.

\- Son amour de jeunesse que sa mère à tué sous ses yeux pour qu'elle puisse épouser le roi.

Un frisson la parcourut, pas étonnant que la femme qu'elle connaissait aujourd'hui soit devenue une psychopathe avec le passé qu'elle avait eu.

\- Quand Henry est arrivé dans sa vie, j'étais là et elle me tolérait et puis il a fallu jeter la malédiction...

La brune eut une grimace certainement en se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé à ce moment là.

\- Et alors ? Pressa-t-elle.

\- Alors j'ai failli mourir, répondit-elle simplement.

\- C'est toi qu'elle à sacrifié ?! Son espoir ? S'écria-t-elle.

La jeune femme eut un rire aigre qui ne lui allait pas.

\- Non. Elle voulait ne tuer, vraiment, elle était dans une colère noire, elle m'a parlé pour la première fois depuis des années parce qu'elle avait besoin que lui ramène quelqu'un... J'étais... Heureuse pour elle quelque part, je pensais... Je pensais qu'elle avait besoin d'un nouveau départ et... Et elle lui a à peine parlé, elle nous a amené dans une grande salle et tout le monde était là, ils ont lancé la malédiction et... Elle lui a broyé le cœur devant moi. Et puis elle m'a arraché les ailes en déclarant que personne n'avait besoin de quelqu'un d'aussi inutile que moi...

Emma n'avait pas tout compris et n'était pas certaine de pouvoir tirer quelque chose de plus de la conductrice dont les yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes.

\- Je suis désolée, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en posant brièvement une main sur son avant bras.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Cette personne, à qui elle a broyé le cœur, c'était qui ?

\- Je ne peux pas le dire.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis désolée Emma, si elle découvre ce que je t'ai déjà dit je risque gros. Tu finiras par le savoir.

\- Gold doit me donner un exemplaire de la malédiction.

\- Alors tout ira bien.

La voiture s'arrêta et elle fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'elles étaient déjà arrivées devant la bibliothèque. Elle avait envie de s'enfermer dans sa chambre et de réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, mais elle devait d'abord montrer l'oeuvre de Ted à la jeune femme. Si elle ne pouvait pas briser la malédiction tout de suite, elle pourrait au moins changer certaines choses en attendant.

.

..

.

La fin d'après midi était passée en un battement de cils et Hope avait du rentrer à contre cœur chez elle. Elle avait brièvement été tentée de lui proposer un repas ensemble ou d'aller boire un verre dans un bar mais les paroles de Gold lui revinrent en tête. Si elle avait bien envie de l'entendre raconter tout ce qu'elle était prête à dévoiler sur la forêt enchantée, ses premières entrevues avec Regina et sa vie quand elle était arrivée à Storybrook avant d'être recueillie par Aurore qui avait bien voulu l'employer dans la boutique où elle avait fini par mourir d'ennui.

La chasseuse de primes s'arrêta au restaurant, fronçant les sourcils quand elle fut à nouveau servie par la serveuse qu'elle ne connaissait pas et retourna sans un mot dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle pense à lui demander son numéro.

Elle s'installa sur le balcon, mangeant assez vite pour que son gratin de pâtes ne refroidisse pas avant qu'elle ait pu le finir, observant la rue déserte comme si tout le monde avait suivi le même conseil qu'elle.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers ce qu'elle avait semble-t-il apprit dans la journée. Si Regina avait bel et bien tué quelqu'un pour lancer la malédiction comment allait-elle s'y prendre pour lui rendre ce qu'elle avait perdu ? Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Elle avait hâte de tenir entre les mains ce que lui avait promis Gold et pouvoir enfin accomplir ce qu'elle était censée faire.

Elle eut un sourire en pensant à ce qu'elle venait de se dire. Elle qui avait toujours vécu dans l'indépendance totale et uniquement pour elle, se prenait maintenant à rêver d'une destinée où la vie de centaines de personnes reposaient sur ses épaules. Pour être honnête elle avait commencé à le faire uniquement pour le plaisir de chasser Regina, mais aujourd'hui ...

Elle fit un bond, manquant renverser l'assiette qui tenait toujours en équilibre sur ses genoux en voyant la bête marcher dans la rue. Précautionneusement, elle déposa l'objet sur le sol du balcon et se pencha d'avantage au dessus de la rambarde sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser qu'elle observait la raison même pour laquelle Gold lui avait conseillé de ne pas sortir. La raison pour laquelle personne semblait être de sortie ce soir là.

Un loup, décida-t-elle. Un immense loup au pelage noir se baladait dans la ville en reniflant les voitures et les haies devant lesquels il passait. Elle se rappela brièvement avoir vu Graham poser à côté d'une créature semblable et se demanda si le coin en était peuplé. C'était peut-être un animal que la malédiction avait ramené de la forêt enchantée ?

Son coeur s'emballa en voyant l'animal se dresser sur ses pattes arrières et elle dut se retenir de jurer quand il poussa un hurlement. Derrière une voiture quelque chose attira son regard et elle se demanda si elle ne venait pas d'assister à un cri de ralliement. Seule la bête lui faisait déjà peur, mais accompagnée.

\- Putain, laissa-t-elle échapper en reconnaissant la silhouette accroupie derrière une vieille ford.

Elle n'écouta pas la voix de la raison qui lui criait de rester immobile, s'élançant au travers de sa chambre d'hôtel avant d'atteindre les escaliers qu'elle descendit quatre à quatre. Elle se força à être discret au dernier moment lorsqu'elle dut ouvrir la porte de l'établissement et se faufiler dans la rue.

\- Henry !

Sa voix avait été assez forte pour qu'il l'entende et elle poussa un soupir quand elle vit la panique peindre ses traits. À force d'échapper à sa mère, le gamin finirait par se faire tuer ... Et malgré les signes qu'elle lui faisait, le fils du Maire refusait obstinément de sortir de son point d'observation depuis la voiture, lui faisant même signe de rentrer. Résignée, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la bête qui s'était immobilisée à une dizaine de mètres avant de se lancer au pas de course pour le rejoindre.

\- Henry, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Si ta ...

\- Non non Emma, tu dois rentrer, maintenant !

\- Tu rentres avec moi ! Il est hors de question que je te ... Oh putain !

En parlant elle avait tenté de jeter un coup d'œil par dessus le capot de la voiture pour prévoir leur retour, pour finir par croiser le regard jaune de la créature.

\- Elle t'a vue ?!

\- Comment ça elle m'a vue gamin ? J'étais tranquillement dans ma chambre quand je t'ai vu suivre un putain de loup de deux mètres de long !

\- Elle connait mon odeur ! insista-t-il.

Ils crièrent à l'unisson quand quelque chose percuta la Ford derrière laquelle ils avaient trouvés abris. Emma s'empara de l'arme qui était encore accrochée à sa ceinture, retirant immédiatement la sécurité avant de pousser l'enfant devant elle en se levant.

\- Cours !

Il ne se fit pas prier, ne lui accordant même pas un regard quand elle s'arrêta de le suivre pour faire face à la bête et tirer quand elle constata qu'elle les coursait. Un chargeur entier y passa, ralentissant à peine la bête et ce fut le moment qu'elle choisit pour se rappeler de l'existence de loups garous. Parce que s'ils existaient, elle était pratiquement certaine qu'elle venait d'en rencontrer un spécimen.

N'entendant plus que son cœur battre à la chamade dans ses tympans, la jeune femme rejoignit finalement le garçon qui s'était arrêté en plein milieu de la rue, incapable de savoir ce qu'elle lui cria avant de le plaquer à terre, les bras entourant son corps du mieux qu'elle put.

La jeune femme se prépara à l'impact, à la douleur, mais rien ne vint mis à part quelque chose dans son dos, un picotement qu'elle ressentait habituellement pour de toutes autres raisons que la présence d'un loup à quelques centimètres d'elle.

\- Un pas de plus et je t'éviscère Red.

La voix la fit pousser un soupir de soulagement qui la fit presque avoir honte lorsqu'elle croisa le regard attentif de l'enfant qu'elle avait tenté de protéger. Lentement, elle lâcha prise pour se retourner et faire face à la silhouette sur talons aiguilles qui se dressait entre eux et la bête.

Le loup émit un grondement que son immense cage thoracique fit rouler et raisonner dans toute la rue et un instant elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la femme qui lui faisait face sans sourciller semblait-il. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua l'étrange halo de lumière qui semblait entourer Regina Mills. Des lames. Une dizaine de lames se tenaient suspendues dans les airs autour d'elle, reflétant la lueur de la pleine lune et toutes sans exception braquées sur la bête, sans doute prêtes à fondre au moindre mouvement. Des lames en argent, aurait-elle pu parier.

\- Rejoins la forêt.

La créature ne sembla pas vouloir suivre le conseil qu'elle lui donnait, approchant encore et Emma avala difficilement sa salive en constatant que les deux cercles jaunes étaient toujours fixés sur elle.

\- Tu la connais Red, elle s'appelle Emma Swan et par pitié, éloigne-toi avant que je ne regrette d'avoir du te tuer sous les yeux de mon fils.

Elle sentit la main de l'intéressé se faufiler dans la sienne et la serra sans se faire prier, certainement aussi apeurée qu'il ne l'était. La bête gronda encore et elle ne put s'empêcher de crier quand elle sembla se décider à fondre sur elle, qu'importait qu'elle doive passer par dessus la sorcière. Le loup fut immobilisé en plein vol, les lames tombant à terre, Regina préférant visiblement se débarrasser de lui en l'envoyant à quelques mètres de là, rouler sur lui même. L'attaque ne suffit pas à le désarçonner, constata-t-elle quand il revint à la charge et cette fois la brune n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de faire durer le combat.

Du feu jaillit du creux de sa main, fondant directement sur la créature qui hurla de douleur, son cri déchirant le calme relatif de la nuit quand des lassots de flammes vinrent dompter son corps pour la plaquer à terre

\- Couchée Red !

Cette fois l'ordre claqua comme un fouet qui se fit visiblement ressentir à en croire le cri qu'elle poussa.

\- Maman, non ! Emma lui a tiré dessus.

L'intéressée n'accorda même pas un regard à son fils et la chasseuse de prime se demanda quelle serait sa punition à lui pour avoir quitté le domicile familial par un tel soir. Fascinée, elle observa la brune avancer vers la bête pour s'accroupir devant elle en ignorant ses grondements menaçants. Une main fut passée dans le pelage noir et la jeune femme éprouva un soulagement qu'elle ne s'expliqua pas en constatant que la magie de la sorcière pouvait tout aussi bien guérir que tuer. Elle frissonna en entendant le bruit métallique des balles qui s'extrairent de la peau pour retomber sur le bitume.

Et un mouvement de main plus tard la bête n'était plus là, disparaissant fans un nuage de fumée violette. Elle allait interroger Henry sur ce qu'il venait de se passer quand Regina se retourna pour leur faire face.

\- Toujours là où il ne faut pas, n'est-ce pas Miss Swan ?

\- Non maman, elle a cru qu'elle allait m'attaquer, elle a voulu me sauver la vie ! La défendit l'enfant.

\- Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant Henry...

\- Non...

Emma fronça les sourcils. Il y avait une nouvelle panique dans la voix du gamin qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout.

\- Je suis désolée Henry...

\- Non ! Efface sa mémoire !

\- Ma magie n'a aucun effet sur elle, sembla-t-elle avouer à contre cœur.

\- Je t'en prie maman, pour moi.

La jeune femme sentit un frisson la parcourir en réalisant de quoi le gamin tenter de raisonner sa mère. Il essayait de la convaincre de ne pas la tuer.

\- J'étais déjà au courant ! S'écria-t-elle en la voyant faire un pas de plus dans sa direction.

La sorcière se figea, sa démarche toujours parfaite manquant dévier de sa trajectoire sous l'effet de la surprise. La brune finit par se tourner brièvement vers son fils, arquant un sourcil en guise de question à laquelle l'intéressé répondit par un signe de la tête avant de disparaître en un nuage de fumée violette.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?! Il n'y était pour rien !

\- Taisez-vous Miss Swan. Je l'ai envoyé dans son lit, où il devrait être depuis un bon moment. Expliquez-vous.

\- Ici ?

\- Ici et maintenant avant que je ne me débarrasse de vous une bonne fois pour toutes.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus mentir, mais quelque chose lui disait que si elle racontait la vérité, elle n'aurait pas le temps de finir son histoire avant de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

\- Quand je suis arrivée ici pour Monsieur Glass... Il s'est passé des choses bizarres, improvisa-t-elle. J'ai vu Monsieur Gold faire des choses étranges et dans la bibliothèque j'ai vu des archives de la ville qui dataient de plus de vingt ans et ... Personne n'avait changé.

Sa voix mourut quelque part dans sa gorge quand le Maire finit de se rapprocher d'elle pour la contourner telle une proie.

\- Continuez, encouragea-t-elle pourtant à voix basse.

Ce n'était pas la même voix que d'habitude, ni celle qu'elle avait eu la chance d'entendre dans la chambre d'hôtel à Boston, c'était la voix de quelqu'un de dangereux. De l'inconnue qu'elle avait vu froidement assassiner un braqueur dans une banque.

\- J'ai... Euh... J'ai parlé à Ruby et à votre fils et ils ont fini par me raconter des choses sur... Sur la forêt enchantée et une malédiction... Et Belle... Belle m'a montré ce qui se cache dans les sous-sols de la bibliothèque.

Sa phrase se finit en un cri presque apeuré quand elle fut tournée sur elle même pour affronter le regard d'ébène où brillait une lueur violette qu'elle ne tentait plus de cacher.

\- Tout le monde vous fait atrocement confiance ici Miss Swan...

\- Parce qu'ils ont vu que vous me tolériez, Madame le Maire.

\- Majesté, corrigea-t-elle et Emma crut qu'elle allait défaillir.

Confrontée à la puissance qui émanait de chaque cellule de son corps, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans la banque quelques semaines auparavant, complètement liquéfiée de désir pour une meurtrière psychopathe.

\- Majesté. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir trouvé les mots plus tôt pour vous mettre au courant, mais je ne vous veux aucun mal, je n'ai parlé de vous à personne.

\- Pourquoi êtes vous là dans ce cas ?

\- Pour vous, fut-elle complètement honnête.

Son front se rida de surprise et elle l'observa réfléchir à route allure à quelques centimètres d'elle.

\- Gold sait que vous êtes au courant ?

\- Oui.

\- Quel service vous a-t-il demandé ?

\- Je devais chercher quelqu'un pour lui.

La réponse la fit étouffer un rire.

\- Un homme ?

\- Oui, Monsieur Fire.

\- Et vous ne l'avez pas trouvé, finit-elle à sa place.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Évidemment. Il n'a toujours pas compris...

\- Compris quoi ?

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas Miss Swan.

Le ton glacial était revenu pour la faire frissonner et une main se posa sur son pull, au dessus de son coeur.

\- Vous saviez donc quand nous nous sommes battues ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous n'avez pas peur de moi...

Ce n'était pas une question mais une simple déduction qui semblait la laisser perplexe.

\- Le risque en valait la peine.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée de ce dont je suis capable.

Elle ne répondit pas par peur de se trahir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de tirer sur Ruby ?

\- Elle allait attaquer votre... Ruby ? Ruby est un loup garou ? J'ai tiré sur Ruby ?!

Sa détresse sembla amuser la sorcière qui eut un sourire.

\- Sous cette forme elle n'a pas reconnu votre odeur, elle vous a pris pour une menace. D'autant plus si près de mon fils...

\- Je suis désolée. Je croyais... Bien faire.

Les ongles parfaitement manucurés griffèrent le tissu de son pull. Pensait-elle encore à la tuer ? Le regard d'ébène s'attarda de longues secondes sur le mouvement qu'elle venait de faire, vraisemblablement en pleine réflexion et elle n'eut pas le courage de bouger.

\- Respirez, sembla-t-elle vouloir la rassurer au bout d'un moment.

La jeune femme s'exécuta immédiatement sans pour autant parvenir à calmer la panique qui s'était emparée d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ? s'entendit-elle demander à voix basse.

Regina releva la tête pour croiser son regard, un lent sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres laquées et elle eut le temps de se demander ce qu'elle faisait encore maquillée à une heure pareille avant de sentir son sang ne faire qu'un tour dans son corps et venir chauffer à blanc ses reins quand la sorcière lui répondit.

\- Mon jouet.


	10. Chapter 10

_akghfbgknnd plus de 100 reviews, je suis dans un état second si vous saviez ! ^^ Comme toujours, un grand merci à vous sans qui je ne suis rien :_ PllandOncer, Raphi5930, , swan33 ( tu as posté le 100ème commentaire ! :D ), ZoZen , Artemis972 , evilhayleyregal , Slopopina, alays 59 , OoO-RED-OoO , DroDroV & bienvenue à toi Katia125 :)

 _Loulouche la longueur des tes commentaires ne me gène absolument pas ! Il y a du vrai ... et du faux dans ce que tu penses deviner, mais tu le découvriras bien assez tôt ;) & oui, les caméras à reconnaissance faciale existent ( dans les films d'espionnage que je regarde en tout cas ) Je sais pas, je me sentais d'en caler une xD_

 _J'écris de plus en plus sur mon téléphone ( plage oblige ) et du coup je suis forcée de me relire à cause de l'auto-correcteur, mais s'il reste des fautes, mea culpa ..._

 _Bonne lecture ;)_

.

..

.

Chapitre 10

.

..

.

Quand elle l'avait vue pour la première fois entrer dans cette banque comme si elle en était la propriétaire, elle n'aurait pas dit non à l'idée de devenir le jouet d'une femme telle que Regina Mills. Et pour être honnête, aujourd'hui, si elle avait envie de se rebeller contre le titre qu'elle s'était vue donné, rien dans ce en quoi consistait le rôle ne lui déplaisait.

Pour l'instant.

Evidemment, elle se doutait qu'elle aurait à faire un peu plus que s'agenouiller docilement devant elle pour la faire jour, les mains ligotées dans son dos. Et quelque part, elle se demandait même si le fait qu'elle soit au courant qu'Emma savait qu'elle était dotée de magie, n'ouvrirait pas la porte à d'innombrables possibilités dans les confins du lit queen size où elle avait été jetée.

La jeune femme étouffa un cri quand trois doigts la pénétrèrent avec brutalité, son corps se cambrant dans l'espoir certainement de pouvoir échapper à l'emprise qu'elle avait sur l'une de ses jambes retenue par une main dont les ongles la marquaient sans retenue.

\- Moins de bruit, gronda la brune.

\- Quoi, vous êtes même pas capable d'insonoriser une pièce avec vos super pouv...

Elle fut incapable de prononcer le reste de la phrase, perdant instantanément l'usage de ses cordes vocales, des bandes de soie s'emparant de ses poignets pour les attacher au lit. Elle vit dans le regard brûlant qui s'était levé vers elle la même surprise que celle qui devait être présente dans ses yeux.

Elle venait de réussir à utiliser un sort sur elle.

La surprise fut immédiatement remplacée par un sourire éclatant qui aurait rendu la blonde muette si elle ne l'était pas déjà. Mais l'instant d'après les lèvres pulpeuses s'attachèrent à son clitoris, ne le lâchant que lorsqu'elle fut désarçonnée par l'un des nombreux coups de hanches qu'elle donna dans l'espoir de se libérer de l'emprise de la femme qui refusait de la laisser aller malgré les nombreux orgasmes qu'elle venait déjà de lui donner.

\- Stop, supplia-t-elle surprise néanmoins d'avoir retrouvé sa voix.

Son corps n'était pas capable d'en supporter un de plus. Son sang fourmillait déjà à la surface de chaque centimètre carré de sa peau et elle était certaine qu'elle était à deux doigts de prendre feu si la sorcière essayait de lui donner encore le moindre plaisir.

\- Je ne vous ai pas autorisée à parler Miss Swan, prévint-elle en se détachant pourtant d'elle.

\- Regina, j'ai à peine la force de respirer ...

Les liens qui enserraient ses poignets tombèrent le long de ses bras en une caresse qui la fit frissonner, consciente que le moindre contact lui paraissait à présent une épreuve de plus. Elle se força à ne pas gémir à la sensation du corps de Regina se dépliant pour remonter enserrer ses hanches de ses cuisses halées, la différence avec sa peau pale encore plus flagrante semblait-il dans la pénombre.

\- Et bien taisez-vous et observez Em-ma.

Son prénom sorti de la bouche de la déesse avait toujours le don de la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, mais elle manqua s'évanouir en entendant sa voix s'y briser lorsque des doigts finirent la course qu'ils avaient entrepris le long de son corps pour s'enfoncer en elle. Cette fois il était hors de question qu'elle détache son regard de la scène qui se déroulait au dessus d'elle. Elle ne tint pas même une minute, serrant les dents à l'effort qu'il lui fallut faire pour se redresser, et l'amener au plus près de la brune en une position assise.

Son mouvement n'altéra pas ceux de son amante qui n'émit aucune objection lorsqu'elle l'entoura d'un bras, l'autre occupé à la maintenir en équilibre. Ses lèvres vagabondèrent du creux de son épaule à un sein qu'elle réussit à atteindre en tirant sur ses cheveux courts pour la faire se cambrer. Mais le gémissement qu'elle obtint couplé au vas et viens qu'elle sentait la brune faire entre ses propres jambes la fit perdre tout contrôle.

Ignorant la douleur des muscles de son ventre elle reprit l'usage de son bras droit dont la main trouva immédiatement l'épaule de Regina avant de descendre le long de son corps et entre elles rejoindre celle de la brune. La jeune femme croisa son regard brillant de plaisir lorsqu'elle enserra brièvement le poignet fin de ses doigts, immobilisant momentanément son mouvement avant de faire glisser deux doigts sur sa peau détrempée et jusqu'en elle.

\- Emma ...

Elle n'avait jamais trouvé son prénom aussi beau à entendre.

\- Oui ? trouva-t-elle la force de répondre encore innocemment.

Elle ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de trouver quelque chose à dire, prenant le contrôle de sa main du reste de ses doigts pour commencer un rythme plus lent que celui initial mais définitivement plus puissant. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur le menton du Maire avant de remonter le long de sa mâchoire qu'elle sentit trembler presque avec joie avant de s'attacher au lobe de son oreille.

La jeune femme sourit en sentant les parois se resserrer autour de ses doigts, un frisson parcourant le corps de Regina qu'elle ressentit jusqu'à l'intérieur d'elle, criant malgré elle lorsque des ongles griffèrent un chemin de ses hanches à sa nuque pour l'attirer à elle. Leur baiser étouffa le cri qui sembla déchirer la sorcière dont les dents vinrent à nouveau briser la fine peau de sa lèvre, la suçant jusqu'à ce qu'Emma cesse tout mouvement.

\- Hey ! Faut arrêter avec ça ! Vous avez aussi un côté vampire ou quoi ?

La remarque lui valut un rire rauque qui fut vite étouffé dans le creux de son cou et elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant le sourire idiot qui s'était dessiné sur son visage.

\- Peut-être, finit-elle par répondre avant de s'extraire visiblement à regret de leur étreinte.

\- Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter d'être changé en vampire moi aussi pour que vous puissiez jouer avec moi le restant de votre vie ?

\- Non Miss Swan, ça fait bien longtemps que la seule personne qui le méritait ne fait plus partie de ce monde ...

Quelque chose se brisa en elle, immédiatement envahie par un sentiment de culpabilité et s'en voulant d'avoir une fois de plus trouvé les mauvais mots. Elle ne trouva rien à répondre, refroidie par la confession de la brune et le rappel que malgré tout ce qu'elle semblait ressentir pour elle depuis les quelques semaines qu'elle la connaissait, Regina Mills ne partagerait jamais rien de plus qu'un lit avec elle.

Silencieusement elle se contenta de se lever pour rejoindre la salle de bain attenante dont elle se rappelait de sa précédente visite. Elle était en train de se laver les mains quand elle sursauta en croisant le regard du Maire dans le miroir.

\- Que faites-vous ?

\- Je me lave les mains.

\- Vous comptez partir ? sembla-t-elle clarifier.

\- Je suis désolée, mes services sont-ils encore requis ?

Une lueur d'incompréhension passa dans les yeux d'ébènes avant d'être remplacée par une colère à laquelle elle commençait à être habituée.

\- Vos services sont requis en permanence Miss Swan. C'est ce qui arrive quand on devient l'esclave de quelqu'un.

\- L'esclave ? Je croyais qu'on avait parlé de jouet.

La brune se rapprocha d'elle et elle ne put s'empêcher de dévorer sa silhouette du regard, constatant une fois de plus que malgré leurs précédentes activités, la femme avait conservé une apparence parfaite, son maquillage à peine altéré. Elle fut gagnée par l'envie terrible de se retourner pour mettre du désordre dans son impeccabilité et se promit d'y arriver. Sous peu.

\- Il n'y a pas de "on" Miss Swan. _Je_ décide.

\- Bien. Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir _Majesté_ ?

Elle sut au regard agacé qu'elle croisa dans le miroir que son acceptation de la situation ne convenait pas à son amante. Visiblement elle aurait voulu la forcer à quelque chose et elle dut retenir un sourire en se rendant compte qu'elle allait pouvoir jouer avec ça.

\- Faites moi couler un bain, l'entendit-elle ordonner en sortant de la pièce.

La chasseuse de prime obéit sans rechigner, se demandant seulement si elle aurait le privilège d'être invitée à l'y rejoindre et leva les yeux à sa propre obéissance. En effet, un esclave n'aurait pas mieux fait.

\- Est-ce que je peux vous poser des questions ? osa-t-elle tout de même demander une demie heure plus tard depuis le lavabo sur lequel elle s'était perchée pour observer la brune s'immerger dans l'eau brûlante qui avait embué tous les miroirs de la pièce.

\- _Des_ questions ?

\- Oui ...

Regina ne lui répondit pas et elle prit son silence pour de la résignation, profitant pour commencer un interrogatoire qui risquait certainement de la faire marcher sur un fil épais comme une lame de rasoir.

\- Ce qu'on a fait ensemble à Boston, entama-t-elle. Qu'est-ce ...

\- Dans ma suite, Boston ou le parking de mon hôtel ? fut-elle immédiatement coupée.

\- Dans cette librairie étrange. Vous avez récupéré un livre ...

Elle s'était attendue à une nouvelle intervention de sa part mais elle avait apparemment décidé de la laisser parler cette fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Un grimoire, sembla-t-elle avouer après quelques secondes de réflexion.

\- Vous avez besoin d'un sort ?

\- En quoi est-ce que ça vous regarde Miss Swan ?

\- Je pensais que vous étiez omnipotente. Je veux dire ... Que vous pouviez f...

\- Je sais ce que veut dire omnipotente Miss Swan. Certaines choses s'apprennent. Je ne peux pas maîtriser ce que je ne connais pas.

\- Ok.

Un nouveau silence s'éternisa durant lequel elle observa les traits de la mère d'Henry se relaxer, souriant lorsqu'ils se tendirent en un froncement de sourcils quand elle reprit la parole.

\- C'est qui Zohra ?

\- Un moyen de pression. Il faudra demander à Mal.

\- Maléfique ?

Sa question ne trouva pas de réponse, certainement jugée trop évidente pour se donner la peine de la formuler à voix haute.

\- Vous comptez l'aider comment ? reprit-elle.

\- Vous comptez me poser combien de questions ?

\- Euh ... J'en ai beaucoup.

La brune ne lui répondit pas et elle fut momentanément réduite au silence lorsque sa longue silhouette se déplia hors du bain, un sourcil agacé lui rappelant qu'elle devait lui tendre une serviette dans laquelle s'enrouler.

\- Dites moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas sur vous, l'entendit-elle demander lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la chambre.

\- Euh ...

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à recevoir le moindre intérêt de la part de la sorcière et des dizaines de possibilités lui passèrent par l'esprit.

\- Je suis allergique au pamplemousse, répondit-elle avec un sourire pour éviter de lui dire quelque chose du genre " Je suis l'élue " ou " Je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de vous ".

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vous tuerais.

\- C'est du futur ou du conditionnel ?

\- A vous de me le dire.

\- Est-ce q...

\- Chut.

Une main s'était levée dans les airs et elle émit un petit bruit de gorge pour vérifier qu'elle avait toujours bien l'usage de sa voix.

\- Il est tard, je compte dormir, votre petit interrogatoire devra attendre.

\- Vous me congédiez ?

\- Pas du tout, j'aurai certainement besoin de vos services demain matin avant mon rendez-vous avec Monsieur Spencer.

\- Mais je n'ai pas le droit de dormir avec vous ? crut-elle deviner.

\- Vous préférez dormir au pied du lit ?

Elle faillit répliquer, la mâchoire légèrement entrouverte sur le coup de la surprise, mais quelque chose dans l'expression de la brune la fit fondre, quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à de la moquerie, mais en rien à celle qu'elle lui servait habituellement. Elle aurait presque pu discerner de l'affection avant que l'éclat ne soit remplacé par un faux désintérêt.

Le fait qu'elle plaisantait ne lui sauta aux yeux qu'après coup, lorsqu'elle finit par briser leur échange de regards.

\- J'ai déjà testé tous les coins, je préfère le côté gauche.

Elle eut le droit à un haussement de sourcil et se mordit la joue pour avoir laissé échappé un détail qui ne manquerait pas d'énerver la brune. Elle l'observa monter dans le lit qu'elle avait remis en ordre d'un geste de la main et fut étonnée d'y être invitée d'un léger mouvement de tête.

.

..

.

La jeune femme fut réveillée par une lumière atroce, manquant gronder à haute voix avant de réaliser qu'elle tenait encore étroitement serré contre elle le corps de Regina Mills que le soleil matinal ne semblait pas déranger pour le moins du monde.

A moins qu'elle ait été mordue par un vampire sans s'en rendre compte.

Elle n'avait pas bu la veille et pourtant elle avait l'impression d'être encore embrumée par de l'alcool, des muscles dont elle ne se rappelait même plus de l'existence la tiraillant alors même qu'elle ne les utilisait pas.

" J'aurais certainement besoin de vos services demain matin " se rappela-t-elle avoir entendu dire la brune la veille.

Elle n'aurait pas dit non, à condition que les services soient les mêmes que ceux auxquels elle avait attendus hier soir, mais elle savait que se plier à la moindre volonté de la brune ne la mènerait à rien. Et si la dernière fois qu'elle s'était réveillée dans ce lit, l'odeur qu'elle y avait trouvée l'avait totalement chamboulée, elle se laissa tout de même tenter une nouvelle fois, enfouissant avec précaution son visage dans les cheveux de soie qui ne retombaient même pas à hauteur de ses épaules.

Le sourire aux lèvres elle se dégagea avec lenteur de l'étreinte dans laquelle Regina avait bien voulu se laisser emprisonner durant la nuit, retrouvant avec un étonnement ravi un ensemble de vêtement qui lui était visiblement destiné puisque de sa propre garde robe, plié avec perfection sur un des fauteuils victorien qui ornaient la chambre.

Il était un peu moins de six heures quand elle rejoignit son lit pour finir sa nuit, se réveillant deux heures plus tard avec l'impression d'avoir dormi quelques secondes mais avec la ferme intention de commencer sa journée par un vrai repas.

Pas plus tôt eut-elle passé le seuil de la porte du restaurant qu'elle croisa le regard de Ruby. Les jeunes femmes restèrent figées durant quelques secondes, attirant l'attention de certains clients. Ce fut la brune qui sortit la première de sa torpeur pour poser le plateau qu'elle avait dans les mains et avancer jusqu'à l'autre.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- C'est moi qui le suis. J'aurais du te le dire plus tôt ..

Elle hésita une fraction de seconde avant de la prendre brièvement dans ses bras, peu prône aux effusions de joies et aux réels contacts humains. Mais elle supposait qu'avoir vidé le chargeur de son Beretta sur quelqu'un changeait les règles qu'elles s'était fixées.

\- On se voit ce soir ? Sur le toit ?

\- Euh ... Oui.

Son hésitation lui valut un froncement de sourcils auquel elle répondit par un simple sourire, sachant qu'elle comprendrait parfaitement qu'elle comptait lui expliquer ce soir. Si elle n'était pas réquisitionnée par le Maire.

Mais pour l'instant elle comptait bien utiliser le temps dont elle disposait durant son rendez-vous avec un certain Monsieur Spencer qu'elle se rappelait être le directeur de l'hôpital pour faire un détour par un lieu dont on lui avait trop parlé pour qu'elle ne soit pas curieuse de le visiter.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ?

\- Un café. Un grand café à emporter.

Il fut immédiatement fait et elle fut heureuse d'avoir des gants pour ne pas s'y brûler la paume des mains.

\- Tu es de matin ? demanda Ruby avec l'air de savoir que ce n'était pas prévu au programme.

\- Non, c'est perso.

Cette réponse provoqua un sourire en coin et elle chassa les idées que la serveuse devait se faire d'un signe de la tête avant de sortir de l'établissement. Puisqu'elle n'avait pas pu faire ses habituels joggings ces derniers temps, elle décida de laisser la voiture devant et de se rendre à pieds jusqu'à sa destination.

Et le chemin fut plus long que prévu, entrecoupé de brèves conversation avec des gens qui semblaient la connaitre sans qu'elle ne les ai jamais aperçus. Une odeur de brûlé la fit néanmoins accélérer le pas et elle se demanda si il était possible qu'un départ de feu ait eu lieu sans qu'elle en ait été informée. La veille elle n'avait pas été très présente au poste, mais quand même, c'était le genre de situation dans lesquelles Graham aurait du la contacter.

Ses suspicions se confirmèrent lorsqu'elle arriva devant l'immense portail du cimetière où l'odeur acre était encore plus forte. Guidée par son odorat elle n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps ce qu'elle était venue trouver.

Le tombeau qui devait déjà d'ordinaire se distinguer de tous les autres édifices par son imposante stature en marbre était entouré d'un large périmètre de cendres noires. Comme s'il en avait émané un feu ardent seulement maîtrisé avant qu'il n'atteigne d'autres tombes. La jeune femme eut une grimace en constatant que chaque pas qu'elle faisait vers lui semblait s'imprégner dans la couche de suie au sol et elle se demanda brièvement comment aucun autre pas n'était visible.

\- Famille Mills, lut-elle à voix haute les lettres ornementées où s'entrelaçaient les branches d'un immense pommier sculpté à même le bois massif de la porte.

Un pas de plus vers elle suffit à ce que le battant s'ouvre, révélant une crypte dans laquelle elle n'était plus très sure de vouloir rentrer. Inspirant une dernière fois l'air frais avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce où la température tomba encore de quelques degrés.

Elle ne prêta pas attention aux noms gravés sur les plaques de bronze sur les deux murs qui l'entouraient, se dirigeant directement vers la tombe posée sur un socle au centre de l'édifice. L'énorme bloc de pierre lissée avait été sculpté avec tant de précision qu'elle se demanda même si Regina n'avait pas utilisé sa magie pour créer un cercueil.

\- Henry Mills.

Elle eut un sourire en réalisant que Regina avait probablement donné le nom de son père à l'enfant qu'elle avait adopté, ses doigts parcoururent la surface glacée jusqu'à tomber sur une phrase gravée d'une calligraphie parfaite " Espoir, je t'ai reconnu au bruit que tu fis en partant ". La température sembla tomber de quelques degrés encore quand elle réalisa que c'était certainement le Maire qui avait tenu à ce que soit gravés ces mots. La conversation qu'elle avait eu la veille avec Hope revenant envahir ses pensées jusqu'à ce que la réalisation s'installe.

Elle n'avait pas eu tort.

Le jour où elle avait lancé la malédiction, Regina avait bel et bien sacrifié son espoir. Elle avait non seulement arraché les ailes de la fée qui l'incarnait, mais sacrifié son père pour leur permettre à tous de prendre un nouveau départ dans cette autre réalité. Elle était loin de connaître l'ensemble du tableau, mais visiblement l'homme avait du jouer un rôle important dans sa vie, peut-être avait-il même représenté l'espoir pour l'enfant qu'elle avait du être, confrontée à la dureté d'une mère telle qu'on lui avait décrite la Reine des Cœurs. Sa noirceur avait cependant du les éloigner et quand elle avait eu besoin de lui pour jeter la malédiction, elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde.

Oui ... Elle voyait très bien la scène telle que Hope la lui avait partiellement décrite. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagée que la femme n'ait pas eu à sacrifier le jeune Henry. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'elle serait devenue si la Méchante Reine avait perdue le seul rayon de soleil qu'elle semblait avoir dans sa vie.

La jeune femme fit plusieurs fois le tour de la pierre tombale, sachant pertinemment que si la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait avait quelque chose d'impressionnant, elle ne pouvait pas être tout ce que contenait l'édifice et son intuition de chasseuse de prime lui criait de trouver une seconde entrée. Probablement sous le cercueil d'Henry Mills.

Elle essaya en vain de le pousser d'un côté puis de l'autre, de le faire pivoter et même de l'ouvrir. Sans succès. Elle se demanda brièvement si elle avait besoin d'une formule magique, hésitant à en essayer quelques unes à haute voix avant de renoncer.

Exaspérée elle fit demi tour, descendant du piédestal sur lequel avait été hissée la stèle. Son téléphone portable se mit à sonner et l'espace d'un instant elle fut heureuse d'être seule dans la pièce, personne là pour la voir sursauter et trébucher misérablement sur la marche qu'elle venait de descendre.

\- Quoi ? répondit-elle à la limite de l'exaspération.

\- Euh ... Emma ? C'est Graham.

\- Ouais, c'est marqué.

\- Oui ... Euh ... Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais être de garde ce soir ?

\- Non, fut-elle honnête.

Elle aurait du accepter, après tout Graham s'était toujours montré adorable avec elle mais elle avait déjà promis à Ruby sa soirée sans savoir si Regina n'allait pas elle même la réquisitionner.

\- Bon ... Ok. Pas grave.

Elle aurait presque pu voir son air de chien battu et la façon dont sa voix s'était brisée à la fin de ses quelques mots la fit lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Ok. Ok, c'est bon, finit-elle par accepter toujours pas terre en essayant de tirer sur un pan de son blouson qui s'était apparemment coincé dans un coin de la marche sur laquelle elle avait trébuché.

\- Merci !

Elle ne retint pas son sourire à la parfaite honnêteté qui émanait de sa réponse.

\- De rien Gra ...

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, ses poumons se vidant en un cri de surprise lorsque le sol se déroba sous ses fesses, la faisant tomber à la renverse et dans des escaliers en colimaçons sous une pluie de jurons.

\- Emma ? entendit-elle la voix du Shérif dans le téléphone qui était resté sur une marche à quelques mètres au dessus d'elle.

\- Tout va bien, choisit-elle de mentir en criant un peu pour couvrir la distance. Tu peux raccrocher, je te rappellerai dans l'aprem.

\- Ok Emma. A toute à l'heure.

\- A toute.

Elle attendit d'avoir entendu le bruit annonçant la fin de la conversation pour tenter de se relever.

\- Oh putain.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ça lui arrive à elle ? Serrant les dents elle se hissa jusqu'à son téléphone pour activer la fonction lampe, poussant un nouveau petit cri en découvrant l'immense statue à côté de laquelle elle avait atterrit. Ça aurait pu être pire se rassura-t-elle. Elle aurait très bien pu se faire tomber la tonne de marbre sur la colonne vertébrale et attendre plusieurs jours que Regina ne retrouve sa dépouille déformée par une grimace de douleur.

Elle secoua la tête en retenant un petit cri que le mouvement sembla vouloir provoquer et se perdit dans la contemplation de l'oeuvre d'art pour chasser ses idées noires. La représentation était encore plus impressionnante que le tableau qui trônait dans son salon. Une statue en marbre beige de presque trois mètres de hauteur semblait fixer quelque chose dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

\- Waw, laissa-t-elle échapper en caressant du bout des doigts le drapé de la robe longue qui avait été reproduit à la perfection dans la pierre.

Elle n'avait pas pu être faite d'une main d'homme, c'était pas possible d'être aussi doué et pourtant elle voyait mal la sorcière créer une statue à son effigie. Elle avait certainement un côté narcissique, mais de là à en venir à de telles extrémités, elle n'était pas persuadée de pouvoir l'imaginer. Et l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre, un autre sorcier ou pire, une autre sorcière ait pu offrir une telle statue à Regina la dérangeait profondément.

Elle détacha avec difficulté son regard de l'effigie de la Reine pour orienter son flash vers le reste de la pièce, découvrant un sous sol d'une centaine de mètres carrés aux murs d'un blancs cassé qui s'obscurcissait progressivement à mesure que l'entrelacs de branches peintes s'épaississait jusqu'à ce devenir un noir opaque.

Silhouettes immobiles, une dizaine de mannequin à taille humaine semblait servir de garde-robes. Et quelles robes ! Elle n'avait aucun mal à imaginer la femme les porter, mais en aurait certainement eu à rester impassible devant un tel spectacle.

Elle ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur les robes, sautant d'une statue d'un immense cheval à un autre cadre qui la fit frissonner. Un couple avec leur jeune fille. Regina à n'en pas douter. Parce que si les yeux avaient indéniablement perdus leur innocence et la profonde joie de vivre qu'on pouvait y observer, les traits étaient toujours aussi purs. Elle pouffa une nouvelle fois en repensant à celui qui avait bien put adapter l'histoire de blanche neige et la méchante Reine dans leur réalité. Mary Margaret ne faisait définitivement pas le poids ...

Mais c'était un autre visage qui accrocha son intérêt. Celui de la femme. Dans la trentaine, le port d'une Reine et les mêmes yeux que sa fille. La couleur uniquement songea-t-elle. Car même si aujourd'hui ils avaient perdu une grande partie de leur joie et pouvaient faire plier l'échine de n'importe qui, les yeux de Regina Mills n'auraient jamais pu déverser une froideur aussi complète que celle de cette femme. Le vide absolu comparé à l'enfant et l'homme qui partageait le cadre avec elle.

Et surtout ...

Si le visage était un peu moins marqué par l'âge que celui qui l'avait terrorisée dans le magasin de Gold, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute sur leur identité.

\- Cora, se rappela-t-elle à voix haute.

La mère de Regina, celle à cause de qui les sorciers avaient du se réunir pour lancer la malédiction. Gold en conservait donc une réplique parfaite dans sa boutique. Et une petite voix lui criait que ce n'était pas seulement une réplique.

Grimaçant toujours en partie à cause de la douleur dans son dos et parce que l'idée d'avoir été confrontée au cadavre de la mère de Regina la dérangeait profondément, elle s'éloigna en direction de la partie la plus sombre de la pièce où une grande table était envahie de divers flacons dont elle ne testerait pas le contenu.

Sur une étagère elle entendit un panier bouger à son approche et prit le soin de faire taire sa curiosité, évitant la zone d'un arc de cercle au sol pour se retrouver face à un reposoir sur lequel était ouvert un livre qu'elle reconnut tout de suite.

\- Ah-ah !

Cette fois elle ne résista pas à la curiosité de s'approcher pour contempler les pages entières d'écritures qu'elle ne parvint pas à déchiffrer, se contentant d'admirer le dessin d'un immense dragon levé sur ses pattes arrières pour montrer de puissantes ailes sur la page où le grimoire était resté ouvert. Il n'avait pas l'air aussi puissant que Maléfique, mais Emma n'aurait pas aimé se retrouver face à lui.

Elle se demandait comment la sorcière faisait pour supporter la solitude à laquelle elle était confrontée et si ce n'était pas une bonne idée de concentrer ses efforts sur le fait de la libérer de sa propre malédiction en premier. Même si la tâche s'avérait encore plus ardue que les autres si on prenait en compte le fait que Regina n'y était toujours pas parvenue malgré ses nombreuses tentatives à en croire ce qu'elle avait entendu.

Fascinée, elle retraça les contours de la bête d'un doigt, le retirant vivement lorsqu'elle remarqua son ombre croitre sur la page granuleuse. Elle poussa un cri étranglé de plus lorsqu'elle comprit que la tâche qui se répandait sur la feuille n'était pas une ombre mais du sang. Qui coulait du doigt qu'elle tenait encore suspendu au dessus d'elle.

\- Merde.

La chasseuse de prime fit plusieurs pas supplémentaire en arrière, ignorant le bruit sourd de ce qu'elle percuta en même temps que le mur pour porter son doigt à la bouche dans l'espoir d'arrêter le sang. Elle manqua s'étouffer avec ce qui entra en contact avec sa langue, recrachant immédiatement le contenu de sa bouche sur le sol de marbre. Tant pis pour le sanctuaire de Regina.

Et pour couronner le tout ce qu'elle avait d'abord redouter semblait sur le point de se réaliser, comprit-elle avec effroi en voyant les pages du livre se déformer. Quelque chose allait sortir de là et la tuer.

\- Oh putain !

Une patte griffue venait de transpercer la surface de papier et elle ne réfléchit pas avant de se précipiter sur le livre pour le refermer d'un coup sec sur la chose qui essayait visiblement de s'échapper d'elle ne savait quelle dimension. La lutte dura quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne soit éjectée, repoussée par une force qu'elle commençait à attribuer à de la magie, allant à nouveau percuter le mur. Elle se rappela la secousse qu'elle avait entendu la veille chez Gold et trouva la force de rire à l'idée que Regina ait pu être confrontée à la même situation. Elle en doutait.

Dans sa main gauche son téléphone vibra et elle rit de bon coeur cette fois en lisant le message que l'intéressée venait de lui envoyer.

" Tous les dégâts seront imputés sur votre salaire Miss Swan "

" Je dois aussi faire le ménage ? " répondit-elle un sourire encore aux lèvres.

" En tenue. Ce soir. "

" Je travaille ce soir. " tapa-t-elle en essayant de se relever.

" Pour moi. "

Quelque chose se retourna dans son estomac et elle essaya d'ignorer la sensation qu'elle ne voulait pas reconnaître. Comment de simples mots pouvaient-ils la rendre aussi heureuse ? Depuis quand s'était-elle transformée en animal de compagnie heureux se satisfaire son maître ? Dans son exaspération elle trouva la force nécessaire à se relever pour observer les dégâts qu'elle avait en effet causés avant de remonter les escaliers en colimaçons avec la lenteur de quelqu'un qui avait le dos bloqué.

Au moins son doigt avait cessé de saigner.

Elle n'avait peut être pas trouvé le bonheur dans le tombeau ni exploré autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu, mais l'expérience d'aujourd'hui lui avait suffit. Elle y retournerait certainement une autre fois, mais pour l'instant il fallait regagner le commissariat, à pieds, et faire semblant d'aller bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse s'étendre dans un lit ou aller voir cette fée qui avait fait des miracles la dernière fois qu'elle s'était étalée dans la douche de l'hôtel.

.

..

.

Elle n'était pas sûre d'y être autorisée, mais elle avait tout de même invité Ruby, Belle et Aurore à la rejoindre au commissariat pour lui tenir compagnie pendant sa garde de nuit. Les boîtes de pizza l'auraient empêchée d'atteindre le téléphone s'il avait sonné et quiconque aurait contrôlé son niveau d'alcoolémie après les nombreux verres de vins et la bière aurait froncé les sourcils.

Mais pour l'instant, cigarette à la bouche, dos calé dans son fauteuil en simili cuir et jambes relevées sur l'unité centrale de son ordinateur, elle se souciait peu de ce que quiconque aurait pu dire. Après tout, il n'y avait que Regina au dessus d'elle et quelque chose en elle aurait bien aimé se faire remonter les bretelles pour les écarts qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle n'avait pas répondu au seul appel qu'elle lui avait passé dans la soirée et avait bien du mal à imaginer à quoi ressemblerait leur prochaine entrevue.

\- Et alors là il me propose d'aller dans la forêt, entendit-elle Ruby raconter. Et vous savez ce qu'il avait fait ? Un pique-nique !

Elle sourit vaguement à l'enthousiasme qui émanait de la jeune femme que les deux autres écoutaient avec attention. Elle l'avait interrogée un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, s'était à nouveau excusée lorsqu'elle avait appris que le loup qu'elle était ne reconnaissait pas toujours les gens qu'elle côtoyait au quotidien. Elle lui avait expliqué comment il y avait bien longtemps de cela, bien longtemps avant même que Regina retrouve ne retrouve son humanité en adoptant Henry, elle avait placé sous sa protection les êtres de son espèce quand d'autres leaders les pourchassaient pour leur vertus.

Et des années avant que Snow ne se rapproche de la sorcière, Ruby et la plupart de ses congénères lui avaient déjà accordé leur loyauté. Quelque chose qui ne se reprenait pas. Jamais. Alors évidemment le loup avait failli l'attaquer quand il avait senti l'odeur d'une inconnue dans la ville et si près du seul et unique héritier de la Reine. Aujourd'hui elle était la seule survivante de son espèce et si elle n'éprouvait plus le même plaisir à changer de peau régulièrement, elle ne pouvait y résister à chaque soir de pleine lune, tous les habitants de Storybrook respectant d'un seul et même tacite accord sa liberté en restant sagement cloîtré chez eux.

Le téléphone sonna et elle manqua tomber de sa chaise, ignorant les éclats de rire des filles.

\- Commissariat, répondit-elle rapidement en attrapant le combiné au dernier moment.

\- Il y a des vandales à l'hôpital.

\- Des vandales ?

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'elle était parvenue à régler le problème des Lost et pour être honnête elle ne se sentait pas forcément de conduire jusqu'au complexe pour vérifier les dires de l'homme qui était en train de l'appeler.

\- Il y a de la fumée dans une aile.

La phrase rajoutée à l'instant la fit se redresser et elle dut avoir l'air suffisamment sérieuse pour que les autres se taisent immédiatement.

\- Vous êtes sur place ? Si vous le pouvez aller donner un coup de main, je suis là dans cinq minutes.

\- Merci Shérif, je ne voulais pas vous dér...

\- C'est bon, coupa-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? l'interrogea Belle en premier.

\- Il y a un feu à l'hôpital.

\- On t'accompagne.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, se contentant de s'emparer des clefs de la voiture de service qui était garée devant le commissariat, attendant à peine que tout le monde y soit monté pour appuyer sur l'accélérateur.

Devant l'hôpital, la situation semblait plus critique que ce qu'on lui avait décrite à en croire l'agitation avec laquelle docteur Whale courrait d'un patient à l'autre.

\- Vous les avez évacués ?

\- Oui, quasiment tous.

\- Quasiment ?

\- Il y a une aile qui n'a pas été touchée.

Son regard balaya le complexe. Les flammes avaient cessé de ravager le bâtiment, mais une épaisse fumée s'échappait par endroits. L'air devait y être irrespirable, imagina-t-elle. Elle n'avait jamais cru que voir le médecin lui procurerait un tel soulagement, mais elle devait bien avouer qu'il avait certainement du faire face à la situation avec brio.

\- Et David ? entendit-elle Ruby demander non loin d'elle.

Quelque chose se serra dans son estomac à l'idée qu'elle ait pu oublier une seconde l'homme plongé dans le coma. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qui arriverait à la malédiction si jamais il mourrait. Pas sûre de pouvoir un jour la briser.

\- Où est David ? insista-t-elle immédiatement.

\- Qui ça ?

\- David Blanchard ! L'homme dans le coma !

\- Toujours dans le coma, j'imagine, répondit le médecin effaçant instantanément la moindre pensée positive qu'elle avait pu avoir à son égard.

Elle ne prit même pas le temps de l'insulter, ignorant les appels de Ruby et Belle quand elle se découvrit de son brièvement de son blouson en cuir pour enlever le pull qu'elle portait en dessous. Elle n'avait pas confiance en la matière qui le composait et préféra se dévêtir du débardeur qu'elle portait en dessous pour le porter devant sa bouche lorsqu'elle s'engouffra dans l'établissement en refermant à la va vite son blouson.

Armée de la lampe de poche qu'elle avait tirée de sa ceinture, la chasseuse de prime dut faire un effort pour se souvenir du chemin qu'elle avait fait il y avait peu pour rejoindre la chambre de l'intéressée. En temps normal elle n'aurait pas eu de mal à le faire, mais l'exercice s'avérait un peu plus difficile en état d'ébriété, les poumons privés d'oxygène après avoir été emplis de produits certainement illicites que Ruby lui avait fait mettre dans des cigarettes à rouler. Si qui que ce soit mourrait, elle prendrait la peine maximale ne serait-ce que pour avoir manqué à ses devoirs.

Sans parler de la punition que lui infligerait certainement Regina.

Elle toussait déjà malgré le tee-shirt qu'elle avait roulé en boule devant sa bouche lorsqu'elle atteignit finalement la chambre du Prince et sentit son cœur cogner sa cage thoracique quand elle remarqua l'électrocardiogramme plat de l'homme toujours allongé dans son lit.

Si elle sortait vivante d'ici elle allait tuer Whale.

Nouant rapidement le débardeur autour de son visage pour disposer de ses deux mains, elle cala la lampe de poche dans la boucle de sa ceinture avant de s'emparer de la première poignée en fer qu'elle vit pour dégager le lit de la chambre.

\- Non c'est pas vrai, laissa-t-elle échapper lorsqu'il refusa catégoriquement de bouger.

Elle n'aurait certainement pas du parler, réalisa-t-elle lorsqu'elle avala sa prochaine bouffée d'air qui provoqua une nouvelle toux. Elle allait sortir d'ici avec les poumons d'un fumeur ...

N'écoutant que son instinct, elle débrancha tous les fils qu'elle avait autrefois observé de longs moments en se demandant si leur absence tuerait l'homme et dégagea d'un coup violent les draps du lit pour les réunir en une seule poignée et tirer de toutes ses forces dessus pour faire tomber le malade à terre. Dans sa chute le corps sans vie l'entraîna par terre, explosant leur seule source de lumière et elle ne retint pas son cri de rage.

À bout de souffle elle s'autorisa à avaler une nouvelle bouffée d'air vicié, la vue d'une flamme qui courrait par terre la faisant immédiatement paniquer et recommencer à respirer trop fort. La blonde balaya du regard tout ce qui était à sa portée dans la pièce, tombant à plusieurs reprises sur des appareils dont le logo " inflammable " luisait légèrement dans la lueur du feu qui avait recommencé à brûler.

\- Bordel de merde David, j'essaie de vous sauver, mettez-y du votre ! s'écria-t-elle inutilement en le repoussant de toutes ses forces pour se relever.

Si elle avait cru ce matin qu'elle allait être cassée, ses efforts à répétitions étaient en train de lui faire douter qu'elle puisse un jour récupérer un dos en bon état.

Quelqu'un toussa à côté d'elle et elle paniqua à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre puisse être bloqué avec elle, sursautant quand une main se referma sur son bras.

\- Qu... Je...

Elle resta effarée quelques secondes en découvrant pour la première fois le regard clair, certainement bleu qui la dévisageait avec l'air perdu de quelqu'un qui ne sait pas où il est.

\- Suivez-moi, trouva-t-elle uniquement à dire.

La chasseuse de prime se releva avec hâte, tendant sa main à l'homme qui n'avait toujours pas l'air d'avoir compris ce qui se passait mais finit par accepter de se relever. Evidemment, quand on avait pas marché depuis vingt-huit ans, le retour à la réalité était dur et la malédiction si elle l'avait apparemment empêché de vieillir, n'avait en rien préservé ses muscles qui manquaient se dérober à chaque pas qu'il tentait de faire.

Ce fut elle qui le porta presque jusqu'à la sortie qu'elle repéra aux gyrophares d'un camion de pompiers. À l'air libre elle se libéra avant tout du tissu qui obstruait sa bouche, inspirant pour la première fois depuis de trop longues minutes quelque chose qui ressemblait plus à de oxygène qu'à de la fumée.

\- David ?!

Elle crut reconnaître la voix de Belle, mais son regard avait déjà rencontré celui d'ébène de la femme qui s'était inhabituellement habillée d'un jean noir et d'une simple chemise blanche. Elle ne fit pas attention au reste, remarquant à peine lorsque le poids qui reposait contre elle depuis qu'elle l'avait relevé de la chambre d'hôpital se déroba, sentant le choc se répercuter à quelques centimètres de ses pieds avant que sa vision ne soit envahie par une fumée violette.

\- Regina ? demanda-t-elle en la remarquant soudain très près d'elle.

\- Taisez-vous.

Elle sentit une main ouvrir son blouson pour se refermer autour de sa gorge, l'envahissant d'une étrange sensation.

\- David Blanchard, parvint-elle à articuler d'une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

La brune ne lui répondit pas, les yeux baissés sur le chemin qu'elle traçait d'une main brûlante de sa gorge jusqu'à sa poitrine.

\- Votre magie. C'est votre magie que je sens ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous arrivez à me lancer un sort ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Est-ce qu'il faut aussi que je vous rende muette comme la dernière fois ?

Elle ne répondit pas, tentant d'échapper à l'emprise de la femme pour vérifier l'état de l'homme qu'elle avait semble-t-il sauvé.

\- Comment va David ? insista-t-elle.

\- J'ai l'air de me préoccuper de lui Miss Swan ?

\- Non, répondit-elle honnêtement en sentant un poids s'évaporer de ses poumons.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas le cas, confirma la sorcière.

Son regard se détacha enfin de la tâche qu'elle était jusque là en train d'accomplir et la blonde vit passer du mécontentement dans les iris mangés par les pupilles dilatées par l'obscurité.

\- Vous aviez bu.

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle sachant qu'il était inutile de mentir.

\- Et vous êtes droguée.

\- Mais j'ai sauvé David Blanchard, rappela-t-elle.

\- Et bien ne tentez jamais de me sauver, l'entendit-elle souffler plus pour elle même que pour qui que ce soit d'autre.

La remarque la fit froncer les sourcils mais elle parvint à se retourner pour assister au spectacle du corps inerte de David que deux hommes étaient en train de remonter sur un lit médicalisé.

\- Qu'est-ce ... Il est ...

\- Dans le coma, l'informa immédiatement Ruby arrivée à ses côtés.

\- Je ... Il était debout quand on est sortis hein, j'ai pas rêvé ?

\- Non, je l'ai vu moi aussi, confirma-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Elle sentit la main du Maire qui était restée dans son dos y faire pression pour qu'elle se retourne vers elle et un instant elle eut peur d'être démasquée.

\- Rentrez chez vous, vous avez suffisamment joué les héros, Graham et moi nous occupons du reste.

\- Non, c'est b...

\- C'est un ordre.

Elle l'observa quelques secondes en silence, son visage éclairé par l'étrange lumière qui éclairait les lieux, ses yeux irrémédiablement attirés par la cicatrice qui creusait sa lèvre supérieure.

\- J'ai envie de vous, s'entendit-elle dire.

Sa respiration fut à nouveau coupée quand la brune fit un pas de plus vers elle, visiblement insensible au monde qui les entourait et ceux qui pouvaient certainement les voir.

\- Et moi de vous punir. Chaque chose en son temps Miss Swan. Pour l'instant je vous ai ordonné de rentrer chez vous.

\- Oui Majesté ...

Cette fois le surnom provoqua un sourire en coin, la sorcière lui jetant un dernier regard perçant avant de s'éloigner vers des voitures

.

..

.

Le lendemain matin il n'y avait personne dans son lit pour la faire sourire lorsqu'elle fut réveillée par l'alarme de son téléphone. Elle avait bien essayé de convaincre Regina de passer la nuit avec elle, mais si elle avait d'abord cru détecter une once d'intérêt dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle s'était occupée d'elle à la sortie de l'hôpital, sa façade de Maire était bien vite retombée en place, effaçant toute chaleur de son visage pour faire place au masque de la politicienne qui donnait des ordres d'une main de fer.

Résignée et sans avoir pu échanger un mot de plus avec elle, elle avait raccompagné Belle et Aurore, arrêtant Ruby chez Mary Margaret qui avait certainement passé la fin de sa nuit auprès de David dans les tentes dressées pour l'occasion dans le jardin du complexe hospitalier. Elle savait déjà qu'elle allait devoir enquêter sur l'affaire pendant toute la journée, c'était certainement le genre d'événement qui justifiaient l'existence même de son poste et il y avait peu de chances qu'ils se multiplient. Elle commencerait par chercher auprès du directeur et elle interrogerait sans nulle doute le Maire à propos de l'entretien qu'ils avaient eu le matin même.

La seule chose qui la réjouissait était le message qu'elle avait reçu la veille de la part du garagiste qui l'informait qu'elle allait pouvoir récupérer sa vieille voiture jaune.

La jeune femme eut son premier véritable sourire de la journée en entendant le ronronnement familier de la coccinelle lorsqu'elle eut tourné la clef dans le tableau de bord. Evidemment la petite voiture n'avait pas l'armada de gadgets électroniques que tous les autres modèles qu'elle avait choisi d'avoir pour son travail, mais la petite voiture lui rappelait toujours avec émotion ses débuts en tant que voleuse.

\- C'est parfait, laissa-t-elle échapper devant le garagiste qui l'observait toujours avec un sourire en coin.

Elle avait beau eu apprécier l'alfa de Graham, rien ne vaudrait jamais sa vieille Wolksagen. Comme une enfant elle agita sa main en guise d'au revoir et s'élança au quart de tour dans la ville. Au restaurant, elle fut servie par Granny qui la prévint que Ruby était partie livrer un petit déjeuner à la librairie et elle fronça les sourcils, étonnée à l'idée que la serveuse ait quitté le confort du restaurant pour apporter un repas.

\- Belle est malade ?

\- Non trop occupée pour sortir, fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint.

Elle s'empara du sachet en papier qui lui était tendu avec un gobelet de café en fronçant les sourcils. Dans son métier il lui avait souvent dit que sa curiosité la perdrait. Si elle la poussait souvent à faire des découvertes que d'autres lui enviaient, elle devait bien avouer que son trait de caractère l'avait plus d'une fois conduite dans des situations plus que dangereuse.

Ce qui était à nouveau le cas, pensa-t-elle lorsqu'elle se précipita derrière une série d'étagère de la bibliothèque dans laquelle elle était rentrée.

Assise en tailleur sur le bureau qu'elle occupait habituellement, Belle observait avec un intérêt calme un immense loup noir faire face à Regina Mills.

\- Je n'y arrive pas.

\- Concentrez-vous Regina.

\- Belle cessez de me me donner des ordres.

\- Je ne ...

Elle fut interrompue par le grondement de la créature qui perdait visiblement patience et tenta un nouveau coup d'œil en direction de la drôle d'assemblée. Son regard croisa deux spots jaunes qui arrêtèrent momentanément son cœur de battre et elle se demanda brièvement si Regina la sauverait à nouveau quand la bête lui sauterait dessus.

Écoutant certainement son intuition de chasseuse de prime, la jeune femme sortit du coin où elle s'était tapie, levant les deux bras dans l'espoir que le loup comprenne qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal. La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux d'effroi fut le bond qu'il amorça dans sa direction.

\- Emma ! entendit-elle juste avant d'être précipitée à terre par la masse de poil et de muscles qui venait d'atterrir sur elle.

Son cri ne fut pas celui qu'elle avait imaginé, redoutant la douleur qui serait certainement venu en cas de morsure. Non. Ce fut de la surprise et certainement un peu de dégoût qui la fit rouvrir les yeux en criant lorsqu'une langue d'une vingtaine de centimètres laboura son visage.

\- Oh mon dieu !

Le rire de Belle raisonna dans toute la pièce et elle fut étonnée de ne pas entendre de remontrance de la part de la sorcière qui semblait de mauvaise humeur quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Arrête ! Ruby arrête, c'est dégueulasse.

\- Elle ne vous comprend pas, vint enfin la voix basse qui ne manqua pas redresser sa colonne vertébrale.

Apparemment elle eut aussi un effet sur la bête qui s'arrêta presque aussitôt, retournant à sa place pour la laisser à terre, essayant en vain de se débarrasser de ce qui mouillait son visage.

\- Emma tu avais besoin de quelque chose ? demanda la bibliothécaire.

\- Euh ... Non. J'étais curieuse, avoua-t-elle.

\- C'est un vilain défaut Miss Swan, prévint Regina qui avait apparemment abandonné toute tentative de réussir ce qu'elle était en train de faire lorsqu'elle s'était infiltrée dans le bâtiment.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous étiez en train de faire ? osa-t-elle demander.

\- Regina essaye de se ...

\- Stop, coupa l'intéressée en lançant un regard noir à Belle.

\- Oh ! Je suis désolée, sembla-t-elle réaliser.

Emma les observa quelques secondes communiquer en silence avant que la Reine ne s'avance vers le loup qui était toujours posté à moins d'un mètre d'elle pour passer une main dans le pelage de sa tête. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle aperçut le collier qu'elle portait, un cercle d'argent ouvragé enroulé autour de son cou, certainement l'objet dont elle lui avait parlé la veille au commissariat. La créature émit un petit son avant de retourner auprès de la bibliothécaire qui lui tendit une grande cape rouge dont elle fut rapidement recouverte.

Elle ne vit pas l'intégralité de la transformation, parvenant à peine à distinguer les pattes velues rétrécir et changer de couleur pour devenir de longs bras à la peau claire.

\- Ruby ? interrogea-t-elle quand elle ne parvint plus à distinguer la silhouette imposante de la créature.

\- Oui.

La voix était rauque, comme si elle ne l'avait pas utilisée depuis des lustres ou qu'elle devait apprendre à s'en servir et l'espace d'un instant elle essaya en vain d'imaginer la sensation que l'on pouvait éprouver. Mais Ruby lui avait soutenu que c'était loin d'être agréable ...

\- Tout va bien ? s'assura-t-elle.

\- Tout ira bien.

Elle allait s'approcher quand elle fut scotchée sur place par un regard impérieux de la mère d'Henry qui choisit ce moment pour sortir de son immobilité et avancer vers elle.

\- Venez, l'entendit-elle ordonner quand elle la dépassa.

La chasseuse de prime leva les yeux au ciel, adressant un sourire d'excuse à ses deux amies avant de suivre la direction que la brune venait de prendre vers la sortie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en avalant une bouchée de son déjeuner.

\- Je n'apprécie pas votre attitude.

\- Oui, ça semble récurent non ? se moqua-t-elle.

Regina s'immobilisa en plein milieu du trottoir et elle se demanda si elle allait avoir droit à une crise en plein public.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je vous pardonne.

Elle regretta sa réponse automatique à l'instant même où elle sortit de sa bouche, la sorcière anéantissant la distance qui les séparait pour la prendre par le col de son blouson.

\- Emma, il y a certaines règles qui vont devoir être clairement définies ...

\- Hey !

Quelque chose se brisa en elle lorsqu'elle entendit la voix intervenir, sans doute essayer d'interrompre ce qui se passait sous ses yeux et elle lut l'incompréhension dans les yeux de la brune. Parce que qu'importe ce qui avait déjà pu arriver entre elles, Emma n'avait jamais essayé de se dégager de son emprise avec autant de violence.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? entendit-elle la sorcière demander par dessus les battements de son cœur qui venaient d'envahir ses tympans.

\- Il faut que je parte, parvint-elle à répondre.

\- Emma ?!

Le ton était interrogateur, peu sûr de lui et il finit par attirer suffisamment l'attention du Maire pour qu'elle détache son regard inquisiteur de sa proie. La blonde garda les yeux fixés sur son profil parfait, refusant de tourner la tête, de réaliser que ce qu'elle craignait n'était pas une hallucination. Les sourcils bruns se froncèrent.

\- Et qui êtes vous ? l'entendit-elle demander sur le ton de la Reine qu'elle avait probablement été autrefois.

L'autre sembla ignorer sa question et elle le vit avancer dans sa périphérie, l'examinant certainement de plus prêt.

\- Emma !

Comment avait-il fait pour la retrouver ? Storybrook n'était sur aucune carte ... Quelles chances y avait-il pour qu'il se soit égaré dans les environs et la croise en pleine rue ?

\- Non ... laissa-t-elle échapper à voix basse, consciente que son ton frôlait la supplique.

Sa réponse ne parvint certainement pas aux oreilles de l'intéressé mais fut largement entendue par la brune dont quelque chose émana en vagues. De la magie certainement et de la jalousie à en juger par la phrase qu'elle prononça la seconde d'après sur le ton de quelqu'un qui exige des réponses.

\- Vous vous connaissez ?

L'espace d'un instant la blonde fut submergée par l'aura de la sorcière dans laquelle elle aurait facilement put se complaire. Protégée. Elle se sentait protégée. Il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement rassurant à se sentir près d'une femme qui semblait pouvoir anéantir la moindre menace, le moindre obstacle d'un claquement de doigts sans se soucier des conséquences.

Et la réalisation qu'elle avait déjà ressentit ça la fit frissonner. Elle s'était promis il y avait longtemps de ne jamais plus se noyer dans cette sensation. Le vertige qui s'empara d'elle manqua la faire tituber, la main de la brune se resserrant autour de son blouson et elle n'expliqua pas l'élan de soulagement qui manqua la pousser à l'embrasser en pleine rue lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'ébène teinté d'inquiétude.

\- Il faut que je parte, répéta-t-elle.

\- Non.

\- Emma, est-ce que ...

\- Non !

Cette fois elle avait crié, se dégageant de l'emprise que la mère d'Henry avait encore sur elle. La scène lui rappela étrangement sa fuite dans le parking sous terrain de l'hôtel de Boston. Elle s'enfuyait déjà vers sa voiture. Sauf que cette fois Regina n'était pas trop accaparée par quelqu'un d'autre pour la rater. Elle sentit avant de la voir la magie se déchaîner et se retourna à temps pour voir des lianes épineuses jaillir du sol goudronné pour visiblement tenter de l'attraper avant d'heurter un mur invisible à quelques millimètres d'elle.

Elle sourit en réalisant que la magie de la sorcière ne l'avait que momentanément atteint l'autre nuit lorsqu'elle était parvenue à la faire taire attachée aux barreaux de son lit.

\- Miss Swan ...

Il y avait un avertissement à ne pas prendre à la légère dans le ton de la brune, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'écouter, sortant les clefs de sa voiture d'une poche de son jean. À quelques mètres de là elle lut la surprise dans les yeux de l'homme qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu recroiser et se maudit pour la première fois d'avoir tenu à garder la Coccinelle.

Par réflexe elle manqua faire un bond de côté pour éviter les branches qui avaient repris leur course avant de réaliser qu'elles ne la visaient plus.

\- Non !

Elle avait l'habitude de sentir la rage s'emparer d'elle, la panique l'étouffer et envahir l'air comme une brume difficile à respirer et l'impression fut la même lorsque la vague d'énergie sembla la traverser, fissurant le goudron de la rue avant d'aller se fracasser en un choc invisible contre les ronces qui s'effritèrent avant d'avoir atteint leur cible.

Emma ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, ignorant la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de la brune, refusant catégoriquement de reconnaître la présence de celui qui tentait visiblement de communiquer avec elle. Son désir de fuir éclipsait l'existence du moindre obstacle et sa respiration ne reprit que lorsqu'elle se fut suffisamment éloignée de la scène, pied au plancher.

\- Putain ...

Elle dut s'arrêter sur le bas de côté une cinquantaine de kilomètres plus loin, réalisant qu'elle était sortie de Storybrook depuis bien longtemps quand elle remarqua le panneau au pied duquel elle venait de vider son estomac de ce qu'elle avait à peine eut le temps d'avaler depuis qu'elle s'était levée.

Son café était froid depuis longtemps et elle dut s'arrêter sur une aire d'autoroute pour se contenter de celui que lui servit un jeune homme qui lui laissa son numéro de téléphone sur un ticket de carte bleue qu'elle jeta avant même de remonter dans sa Wolkswagen.

Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle eut atteint Boston, son estomac grondant par dessus le bruit de la radio qu'elle avait choisi d'écouter en chemin. La jeune femme gara en hâte sa citadine devant un restaurant où elle avait eu pour habitude il y avait peu encore de venir s'approvisionner avant de retourner à l'appartement.

\- Bonjour Emma !

Elle sourit au serveur qui avait eu le temps d'apprendre son prénom et fut envahie par une vague de mélancolie étrange à l'idée que les habitudes qu'elle avait prises pendant des années à Boston et ailleurs avaient immédiatement été effacées, sans le moindre regret à l'instant même où elle avait posé un pied à Storybrook.

\- Bonjour John, je peux avoir mon café ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Et euh ... Un menu club house, s'il vous plaît.

\- Avec quoi en dessert ?

\- Euh, je regarde ...

\- Pas de problème, vous étiez partie en vacances ?

\- Pas exactement, répondit-elle en observant la ligne de muffin et tartes diverses.

Quelque chose se passa dans son dos, un changement soudain dans l'air qui fit se dresser tous les cheveux de sa nuque. La jeune femme allait relever la tête vers le serveur mais fut prise d'un vertige, portant ses deux mains à ses oreilles soudain sourdes. Elle se rattrapa de justesse au comptoir devant lequel elle était, croisant le regard vide du jeune homme qui semblait immobilisé en plein geste, un bras tendu vers elle pour lui donner un gobelet de café.

Et puis elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas sourde.

Parce qu'elle entendait distinctement le bruit de talons qui claquaient sur le sol de l'établissement. Ils seraient sans doute passés inaperçus d'habitude, mais dans un environnement parfaitement figé et silencieux, ils raisonnaient dans toute la salle. Prenant son courage à deux mains, la blonde se retourna pour faire face à celle qui avançait au milieu des clients immobilisés comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Il y avait quelque chose au fond des yeux d'ébènes, la lueur d'habitude violette plus sombre à présent et elle se demanda brièvement quelle était la réelle étendue de ses pouvoirs. Et puisque arrêter le temps d'une simple main qu'elle tenait levée au niveau de son épaule ne semblait pas lui demander plus d'effort que de déplacer un objet d'un bout à l'autre d'un pièce, comment était-elle censée briser une malédiction lancée par des êtres aussi puissants qu'elles ? Comment était-elle censée lui survivre ?

Le souffle coupé elle observa la sorcière s'approcher d'elle jusqu'à l'effleurer, arrachant des mains du serveur le café qui lui était initialement destiné.

\- Miss Swan, grimaça-t-elle certainement au goût du café qui n'était pas à sa convenance.

\- O...Oui ?

\- Il me semble que nous n'avions pas fini notre conversation ...

Elle sursauta au bruit du gobelet reposé sur le comptoir, balayant la pièce du regard à la recherche d'une issue, d'une distraction ou de la moindre personne qui auraient pu lui venir en aide, mais aussi loin qu'elle pouvait voir au travers des immenses baies vitrées du restaurant, même la circulation s'était arrêtée.

.

.

.

 _Oui, je sais, décidément mes fins de chapitre sont de pire en pire pour Emma xD_


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour/soir à tous ! J'ai quelques petites réponses à apporter à des reviews, je m'excuse d'avance pour ce qui n'aiment pas, vous pouvez directement commencer le chapitre ^^_

 _OoO-RED-OoO : Bravo, je crois que tu as été une des rares à comprendre pour le nouveau personnage ! Et pour ce qui est de la magie et Emma ... Wait and see ;)_

 _Waty : Je te remercie pour tes commentaires toujours constructifs, j'ai relu mon chapitre plusieurs fois et il y avait bcp de choses que je voulais modifier mais par manque de temps et parce que j'étais déjà très en retard j'y ai pas vraiment mis du miens ... Je fais un effort pour celui là, j'espère que ça ira mieux ! ( Edit : j'ai fait un effort sur le moment mais je me suis pas relue alors ... xD )_

 _Pour tous les autres : Slopopina qui devrait être en train de réviser au lieu de lire ce chapitre, angele751, evilhayleyregal, Loulouche, justinejannedu0760, Raphi5930, Artemis972,La plume d'Elena, PilandOncer je vous remercie infiniment pour le soutien sans lui je n'ai aucune motivation !_

 _Lucky 511 & Marion nous welcome aboard ! Ravie que ça vous plaise !_

 _A vous tous ... Bonne lecture ! :D_

.

..

.

Chapitre 11

.

..

.

\- Comment est-ce que vous faites ça ? fut la première chose qu'elle parvint à articuler.

\- Par magie, se moqua-t-elle en agitant le bout des doigts de la main qu'elle baissa pour poser sur sa hanche.

A sa grande surprise le paysage ne reprit pas vie et elle fut à nouveau impressionnée par sa puissance. Elle ne posa pas de question supplémentaire, laissant la sorcière l'observer un long moment, appuyée contre le comptoir.

\- Je suis désolée, finit-elle par lâcher.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- D'avoir fui. Je ... C'est un peu un réflexe.

\- J'avais cru remarquer.

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour me retrouver ?

\- J'ai une voiture plus puissante que l'épave qui vous sert de moyen de transport.

La remarque la fit sourire, étonnée pour la première fois d'être tentée de se débarrasser de la coccinelle.

\- Qui était cet homme ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mentit-elle effrontément.

\- Ne me mentez pas.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Miss Swan ...

Elle avait conservé les yeux dans le vague pour éviter d'avoir à affronter Regina, mais cette fois, son nom avait raisonné comme un appel teinté d'un avertissement auquel son corps répondit avant elle, se retournant pour lui faire face.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut en parler ailleurs ?

\- Non.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez ... libérer tous ces gens ? ça me stresse ...

\- Non, répondit-elle à nouveau.

Regina agita une main pour produire deux gobelets de café et un repas qui ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'elle avait commandé et se dirigea vers une table vide non loin du comptoir.

\- Assise, ordonna-t-elle.

Elle obéit, laissant son corps lourd de courbatures retomber sur la chaise avec une grimace.

\- Neal Cassidy.

Le nom fit se hausser un sourcil interrogateur.

\- L'homme qui m'a vue toute à l'heure. Il s'appelle comme ça et c'est à cause de lui que je suis allée en prison.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est un salopard. Vous n'avez pas fait de recherches à mon sujet ?

\- Elles ont été infructueuses, sembla-t-elle avouer.

\- Je suis restée trois ans en prison pour du crime organisé.

\- Bravo, vous venez de vous ôter tout droit de fréquenter mon fils.

\- J'ai plongé pour rien, se défendit-elle aussitôt avec la même véhémence qu'elle l'avait toujours fait. J'étais jeune et inconsciente. J'étais même pas au courant de ce qu'il faisait. J'avais même pas dix huit ans, pas de famille, il m'a utilisée comme ...

\- Comme ?

\- Une moins que rien. Je réchauffais ses draps et l'accompagnais là où il avait besoin d'une fille. Il m'a vendu du rêve pour finir par lâcher mon nom avant de disparaître dans la nature.

Le masque d'impassibilité que la brune avait choisi de revêtir s'effrita avec une rapidité impressionnante, les yeux d'ébène s'assombrissant d'avantage à mesure que la colère s'y installait.

\- Je peux le tuer, annonça-t-elle simplement au bout d'un moment.

\- Qu... Quoi ?!

\- Cet homme. Je peux le tuer pour vous.

\- Non merci, je préférerais le faire moi.

Quelque chose de sombre envahit l'expression de la Reine, une lueur sauvage qui la fit avaler avec difficulté la gorgée de café qu'elle avait dans la bouche quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'observait avec le même désir animal qu'elle avait parfois elle même ressentit à son égard.

\- Comme vous voulez, finit-elle par répondre à voix basse en détournant le regard pour s'intéresser à ses ongles manucurés.

Elle resta un long moment interdite devant le spectacle de la femme qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées, obéissant d'instinct à l'ordre qu'elle lui donna de manger l'instant d'après.

\- Vous êtes rassasiée Miss Swan ?

\- Vous allez me proposer de m'escorter jusqu'à Storybrook ?

\- Plus tard. J'ai d'abord une leçon à vous donner, non ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question et elle se contenta d'attendre ce qui allait se passer. La brune débarrassa la table d'un geste de la main, ignorant le plat qu'elle avait à peine entamé pour taper sur la surface en bois.

\- Ici, clarifia-t-elle quand Emma ne bougea pas.

De l'appréhension s'était à nouveau installée en elle et la proximité qu'elle eut soudain en venant s'asseoir à même la table devant Regina ne fit rien pour arranger les choses. Pourtant l'intéressée semblait vouloir continuer à parler.

\- Comment croyez-vous que votre petit ami soit arrivé à vous retrouver chez moi ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon petit ami ! se défendit-elle.

\- Comment ? insista la brune en posant une main sur son genou.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il est doué. Doué comme moi pour trouver les gens.

\- Quand vous travaillez pour des notaires ? se moqua l'autre.

\- Oui.

La main manucurée écarta d'un coup sec son genoux et elle dut se rattraper au rebord de la table pour ne pas être déstabilisée par le mouvement brusque.

\- Ne me mentez pas Emma ...

\- Ok, répondit-elle simplement, croisant les doigts pour qu'elle ne repose pas sa question.

\- Qu'êtes vous allée faire dans le tombeau de ma famille hier soir ?

Apparemment il y avait quelqu'un pour écouter ses voeux. À cette question elle voulait bien répondre.

\- Tout le monde m'en a parlé. J'étais curieuse.

\- Et votre curiosité a-t-elle été rassasiée ?

\- Gold conserve le corps de votre mère dans sa boutique, répondit-elle à côté.

\- Ça lui faisait plaisir et je ne voulais pas qu'il repose auprès de mon père.

\- Vous appelez ça "reposer" ?! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque quand je l'ai vue !

\- La première fois ou celle où vous êtes entrée par effraction chez lui pour voler la propriété des enfants perdus ?

\- Les deux, avoua-t-elle. Comment êtes vous au courant de tout ça ?

Une autre main vint se poser sur son deuxième genoux avant de remonter le long de sa cuisse et elle dut faire un effort pour ne pas fermer les yeux et parvenir à soutenir le regard de braise qui la jaugeait avec l'attention d'un aigle.

\- Ma ville, mes règles Miss Swan.

Elle ne répondit que d'un hochement de tête, uniquement concentrée sur les sensations que la brune était en train de faire naître dans tout son corps, reconnaissante pour la distraction qu'elle lui fournissait.

\- Regina ... Est-ce qu'on est obligées de s'y prendre comme ça ?

\- Comme ça comment ?

Une main se détacha de sa cuisse pour remonter le long de son torse et elle frissonna en réalisant que le tissu était en train de se désagréger sous son toucher.

\- Cette histoire de jouet ... Vous faites exprès de pas voir que je ferais à peu près tout pour pouvoir être avec vous ?

\- C'est à prendre ou à laisser Miss Swan ...

\- Et si je refuse ?

La sorcière déchira le restant de son pull d'un geste sec, écartant les deux pans pour caresser sa peau du plat de la main. Cette fois elle ne parvint pas à garder les yeux ouverts.

\- Nous savons toutes les deux que vous ne refuserez pas. Vous serez parfaite une fois que vous aurez compris mes règles.

" Parfaite " Comment un simple mot pouvait-il la mettre dans de tels états ?

\- Quelles règles ? demanda-t-elle néanmoins.

Son souffle fut coupé en un petit cri de surprise la seconde d'après lorsqu'elle fut soudain débarrassée de l'intégralité de ses vêtements.

\- Regina ! On ... Nous ...

\- Oui ?

\- Tous ces gens ...

\- Et alors ?

\- Est-ce qu'ils peuvent nous voir ?

\- Est-ce que vous voulez qu'ils nous voient ?

\- Non ! s'horrifia-t-elle presque.

Son choc provoqua un rire léger qui lui noua l'estomac, sentant la brûlure d'un doigt qui remonta le long de son corps pour caresser la lèvre qu'elle ne cessait de blesser.

\- Vous avez quoi avec cette lèvre ?

\- Vous posez trop de questions.

\- Et bien vous n'avez qu'à me rendre muette comme la dernière fois.

\- Non, aujourd'hui j'ai envie de vous entendre crier.

Comme c'était certainement prévu la réponse lui cloua instantanément le bec et elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à comment reprendre ses esprits, le doigt jusque là sur ses lèvres s'engouffrant dans sa bouche. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde pour aller à sa rencontre avec sa langue, n'hésitant pas à le mordre quand elle lut le désir évident que son initiative semblait peindre sur le visage de la brune.

\- Vous comptez ...

Si elle avait momentanément retrouvé l'usage de la parole, son souffle fut aussitôt coupé par le doigt qui la pénétra sans préambule.

\- Règle numéro un Miss Swan, personne ne parle sans mon autorisation.

La jeune femme serra les dents pour ne pas répliquer, la tête baissée vers sa compagne pour oublier le monde qui les entourait, observant les quelques vas et vient qu'elle fit avant de s'arrêter pour porter le doigt à sa propre bouche.

\- Ne bougez pas, prévint Regina quand elle fit mine de se rapprocher d'elle.

C'était impossible d'être aussi belle, se fit-elle la remarque. Le contraste de sa peau blanche si près de la femme encore protégée par son trench noir, de son corps nu dans un tel lieu la fit frissonner d'un plaisir coupable et cette fois elle céda en se saisissant de la main du Maire.

Elle fut aussitôt maîtrisée par une poigne de fer qui tira ses cheveux en arrière, la forçant à briser leur regard. La blonde ne retint pas son cri où plaisir et surprise se mêlèrent quand deux doigts vinrent frapper en elle.

\- Règle numéro deux : obéissez à votre Reine.

Les yeux fixés au plafond où quelques spots grésillaient, la chasseuse de prime retint les suppliques qui se précipitaient sur ses lèvres. Elle sentit des vêtements la frôler, suivie de près par la sensation de la bouche de Regina traçant son propre chemin de son nombril jusqu'à un sein qu'elle attaqua presque aussitôt du bout des dents.

La mâchoire tremblante du plaisir que lui procuraient les assauts sans précaution de la brune, elle força les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à sécher au plus vite.

\- Regardez moi Emma.

Elle ne désobéit pas, anéantissant tout précédent effort lorsqu'elle dut baisser la tête vers son amante, consciente des perles d'eau qui s'échappèrent de ses paupières.

\- C'est bien, entendit-elle soufflé contre sa peau.

Dans son dos, la main qui avait lâché ses cheveux parcourut la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale de haut en bas avant de se saisir de sa nuque pour l'attirer à elle et s'emparer de ses lèvres en un baiser plus doux que ce à quoi elle s'était attendu. Les lèvres quittèrent les siennes pour effacer toute trace de larmes et elle frissonna lorsque les doigts se retirèrent d'elle.

\- Règle numéro trois ? devina-t-elle.

Cette fois elle eut droit à un sourire qui lui coupla le souffle avant qu'il ne lui soit à nouveau arraché par les doigts qui la pénétrèrent avec encore plus de force que quelques minutes en arrière.

\- Règle numéro trois, confirma la voix rauque de la sorcière. Vous m'appartenez. Exclusivement.

Les doigts se recourbèrent et elle sentit son corps tenter désespérément de retenir la brune en elle, devinant au sourire carnassier qu'elle reçut que son amante savait pertinemment qu'elle était sur le point de jouir.

\- Pas encore, fut-elle prévenue.

Elle ne retint pas son gémissement qui à sa plus grande honte ressemblait plus à une plainte qu'autre chose.

\- Non ! cria-t-elle presque dans le silence assourdissant du restaurant lorsque les doigts la quittèrent à nouveau.

\- Règle numéro quatre Emma ...

\- Vous êtes sûre que vous avez assez de doigts ? s'entendit-elle dire sur un ton de reproche que l'impatience lui fit emprunter.

La remarque fit passer quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'amusement sur les traits du visage halé avant que la femme ne recule son fauteuil pour se mettre debout devant elle.

\- Règle numéro quatre, reprit-elle comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue.

La chasseuse de primes se sentie happée vers elle par des liens invisibles. Les mains du Maire prirent le temps de parcourir ses bras nus et d'effleurer sa gorge avant de s'emparer de ses cheveux pour l'approcher à quelques millimètres d'elle, sa bouche effleurant la sienne lorsqu'elle parla.

\- ... Ne me sous-estimez jamais.

Et juste comme ça, la brune s'empara de ses lèvres en un baiser agressif qui eut le mérite d'étouffer le cri qui s'échappa lorsque l'orgasme la traversa avec une violence à laquelle elle ne s'était pas attendue. Si elle avait vraiment prêté attention à quelque chose d'autre qu'à la sensation des lèvres et des dents qui se battaient avec les siennes pour l'empêcher de reprendre son souffle, elle aurait put s'émerveiller sur ce qu'elle ressentait dans tout le reste de son corps. Le fantôme des doigts qui l'assaillirent à nouveau, d'une langue sur son clitoris, des mains sur ses seins et les vagues de plaisir qui firent s'arquer son corps au point que la brune doive la retenir auprès d'elle avec une force qui lui fit presque mal.

Les sensations s'estompèrent et les lèvres de Regina se firent plus douces jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son sourire.

\- Vous avez faim ?

La question qu'elle lui avait souvent entendu poser ne la perturba que quelques secondes, son estomac se manifestant quelques instants plus tard.

\- J'allais commander quelque chose quand vous avez interrompu ... La courbe du temps.

Elle n'eut pas le droit à une réponse, la sentant s'éloigner à nouveau avant qu'elle ne s'empare d'une de ses mains pour la tirer à elle dans une position complètement verticale, ses vêtements réapparaissant impeccablement sur elle.

\- Je ...

Elle fut interrompue par le bruit assourdissant des environs où tous se remirent à vivre comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Commandez un autre repas, il ne se souviendra de rien, mais changeons de table, j'ai peur que vous ayez ... ruiné celle là, se moqua la brune à voix basse.

Elle se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir et de retourner auprès du serveur.

Cette fois elle eut droit de finir son repas sous l'étroite surveillance du Maire qu'elle observa passer plusieurs coups de fil, sans vraiment prêter attention à ses propos, uniquement focalisée sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle parlait, le froncement de ses sourcils quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas et la façon dont ses yeux avaient de dramatiquement rouler en l'air quand elle trouvait quelque chose absurde.

\- Vous avez fini ?

\- De vous regarder ?

\- De manger.

\- Oui. C'est le moment où vous me raccompagnez à Storybrook ? Ma permission est finie ?

\- Exactement.

\- Je dois passer à mon appartement, récupérer une voiture et quelques habits.

\- Non.

\- Vous pouvez m'y accompagner, je ne veux plus avoir à monter dans la coccinelle.

Sa réponse provoqua une moue pensive mais finit par être acceptée d'un hochement de tête.

\- Ma voiture est devant, indiqua la brune en laissant un bien trop gros billet sur la table.

Elle ne fit aucune remarque, parlant uniquement lorsqu'elle dut lui indiquer une direction, mais la jeune femme ne put retenir un sourire devant l'air étonné qu'elle prit lorsqu'elles s'arrêtèrent devant son immeuble. Elle fit semblant de ne pas remarquer ses regards à l'affût du moindre indice qui pourrait lui révéler qui elle était ou ce qu'elle faisait vraiment de sa vie. Il n'y avait aucune trace de son activité dans son apparemment. Ici, elle était simplement Emma Swan, pas d'emploi, pas de problèmes d'argent ni avec les voisins et seules des factures d'électricités ou quelques demandes très spéciales lui parvenaient à cette adresse. Rien qui pourrait faire sauter sa couverture.

\- Bel appartement, l'entendit-elle dire devant l'immense baie vitrée de son salon.

\- Merci, se contenta-t-elle de répondre depuis la chambre où elle jetait certaines de ses affaires dans un gros sac de voyage.

Lorsqu'elle était venue à Storybrook la première fois elle avait à peine emporté de quoi s'habiller une semaine et les affaires que Ted lui avait apportées ne suffisaient pas. Son dernier voyage à Boston lui avait donné envie de s'habiller autrement qu'en jean et bottines et elle fit mine de ne pas remarquer le sourire en coin de la mère d'Henry lorsqu'elle la vit choisir des paires d'escarpins.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Qui ça ? demanda-t-elle en la rejoignant dans le bureau attenant.

La brune s'était arrêtée devant un des rares cadres photo qui ornait son appartement.

\- Ted. C'est mon ami Ted.

\- Votre ... Ami ?

\- Ne soyez pas jalouse.

\- Ne soyez pas évasive.

\- C'est juste un ami. Un associé. C'est lui que vous avez senti venir à Storybrook la dernière fois, vous vous rappelez ? Celui que vous voulez rencontrer ...

\- Oui, sembla-t-elle répondre perdue dans le souvenir.

Mais la seconde d'après, elle s'était vivement retournée vers elle pour plonger un regard inquisiteur dans le sien.

\- Vous êtes prête ?

\- Presque.

Un sourcil parfaitement dessiné s'arqua et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la surprise qu'elle vit passer dans les yeux d'ébène, disparaissant presque aussitôt quand ils se se fermèrent lorsqu'elle l'embrassa. La brune accepta son baiser, allant jusqu'à se laisser pousser contre un mur et accrocher une jambe à ses hanches avant de se détourner.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je voulais me faire un dernier bon souvenir dans cet appart. C'est tout.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que c'est la dernière fois que vous y mettez les pieds ?

Elle faillit répondre qu'elle l'emmènerait quand elle voudrait avec Henry, qu'elle se ferait un plaisir de lui faire découvrir cette ville et bien d'autres, mais se retint au dernier moment, préférant un simple sourire.

\- On y va ? répondit-elle à côté.

\- Je croyais que vous vouliez un dernier bon souvenir ?

.

..

.

Elle avait encore le sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'elle arriva à Storybrook dans la soirée. Elle qui n'avait jamais personne dans son appartement, elle avait ressentit une satisfaction immense à prendre Regina contre le mur de son bureau puis dans son grand lit qu'elle avait laissé défait. Ses cuisses la brûlaient encore d'un mélange d'épuisement de ses muscles et des griffures que la brune y avait laissé.

Elle s'arrêta devant le restaurant avec la ferme intention de ravir Ruby pour une soirée, mais dut se résoudre à attendre la fin de son service en mangeant un énième plat cuisiné en compagnie de Graham qui regardait la serveuse autant qu'elle.

\- C'est avec moi qu'elle passe la soirée aujourd'hui, prévint-elle moqueuse.

\- Oui, j'avais compris, l'entendit-elle répondre à voix basse, les yeux rivés sur ses mains qui jouaient nerveusement avec un bouchon de bière.

Elle n'eut pas à tenter de lui changer les idées bien longtemps, vite rejointe par la brune qui s'émerveilla sur la voiture qu'elle avait ramenée de Boston. Elle ne put retenir un sourire en retrouvant le toit terrasse où les transats semblaient n'attendre qu'elle. En silence elle observa un long moment la jeune femme démarrer un feu dans un brasero pour lutter contre le froid ambiant et lui tendre une bouteille de vin chaud.

\- Tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ? demanda Ruby la première.

\- Je ...

Elle n'avait pas prévu de commencer par ça, mais l'inquiétude sincère qu'elle pouvait lire sur le visage de la jeune femme précipita les mots hors de sa bouche sans qu'elle puisse y réfléchir.

\- Yavait un type. Quelqu'un que j'ai connu, dans ma vie ... Avant. Un vrai salop. J'ai pété un câble ...

\- Non non t'as pas pété un câble Emma, t'as contré la magie de Regina !

\- Contré sa magie ? fronça-t-elle les sourcils sans pouvoir se rappeler de l'événement.

\- Elle allait éclater ta caisse. T'as fait un truc et d'un coup son sort s'est évaporé. C'est de la magie ça.

\- Tu ... Tu crois ? J'ai ... Hier je suis allée dans son tombeau. J'ai touché à quelque chose qu'il n'aurait peut-être fallut ... répondit-elle en se souvenant du livre qui l'avait littéralement agressée.

\- Quelque chose comme quoi ?

\- Un bouquin. Un grimoire. J'ai touché la page et je me suis mise à saigner puis une bête, un ... un dragon je crois a essayé d'en sortir.

\- De la page ?

\- Ouais.

Son interlocutrice portait l'expression de quelqu'un qui avait du mal à imaginer ce qu'on lui décrivait, mais ne semblait pas pour autant sur le point de remettre en question ce qu'elle avançait.

\- Et toi ? se souvint-elle soudain. C'était quoi ce truc avec Regina dans la bibliothèque ?!

Quelque chose comme de l'embarras passa sur le visage de la serveuse.

\- Quoi ? manqua-t-elle paniquer.

\- Je ... Je suis pas censée en parler.

\- Je suis l'Elue ... La Sauveuse ! rappela-t-elle sur le ton d'une personne à qui on ne devait rien refuser.

\- Regina ... Regina avait besoin de mon aide pour un sort.

\- Lequel ? poussa-t-elle.

Elle fut amusée par la moue que Ruby fit avant de lui répondre à voix basse, craignant apparemment que quelqu'un ne l'entende dévoiler le secret d'Etat.

\- Elle veut se transformer en dragon, mais elle y arrive pas. Apparemment quand elle a tenté ça toute seule elle a failli cramer tout le cimetière.

La jeune femme se rappela soudain du tremblement de terre qu'elle avait entendu depuis la boutique de Gold, son affirmation comme quoi Regina devait être en train de s'amuser avec son nouveau livre de sorts, le cimetière recouvert de suie lorsqu'elle s'y était rendue et le grimoire ouvert sur une page avec un dragon dans la crypte. Ça avait du sens. À part ...

\- Et en quoi est-ce que tu interviens là dedans ? demanda-t-elle agacée par la pointe de jalousie qu'elle détecta dans le ton de sa voix.

\- Apparemment se transformer en créature ... "Extraordinaire" est plus compliqué qu'autre chose ... Elle voulait se transformer en loup garou en s'inspirant de ... de moi. J'étais censée être là pour la maîtriser au cas où quelque chose se passait mal, mais ... Il ne s'est rien passé.

\- La maîtriser ?

\- Je suis une alpha, expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Regina a beau être super puissante quand elle est une sorcière, elle n'a pas le sang d'un alpha d'une meute de loup garou, elle aurait du se plier à ma volonté.

Elle avait du mal à imaginer une telle scène.

\- C'est ce qu'elle voulait, rajouta la brune. Au cas où elle perdait le contrôle comme elle l'a apparemment fait avec le dragon ...

\- Hum ... Ok. Mais ... Je comprends toujours pas en quoi se transformer en loup pourrait l'aider ?

\- La difficulté ne vient pas du fait qu'elle veuille se transformer en dragon, mais du fait que ce soit ne soit pas un animal ordinaire. La technique de contrôle doit être la même je suppose. Elle ne serait pas venue me demander de l' _aide_ autrement.

\- Et pourquoi un dragon ?

Quelque chose se figea en elle avant même d'avoir fini sa question et ses suspicions furent confirmées par l'expression qui se peignit sur le visage de la serveuse en face d'elle.

\- Votre curiosité vous perdra, prévint la voix de la femme qui venait certainement d'apparaître sur le toit.

\- Pourquoi un dragon ? choisit-elle de redemander en se tournant vers elle.

Elle eut un temps d'arrêt en remarquant la jupe en cuir et le chemisier en soie bleue qui y était coincé et ne put s'empêcher de se demander pour quelle occasion le Maire s'habillait comme ça à une telle heure de la nuit.

\- Pour aider une amie, sembla-t-elle répondre honnêtement.

La jalousie faillit lui faire faire une remarque à haute voix, mais la présence de Ruby l'en empêcha.

\- Je vois ...

Le sourire qu'elle reçut ne lui laissa aucun doute sur le fait que la sorcière avait parfaitement deviné son sentiment.

\- Ruby, descendez m'attendre à l'accueil avant que vous n'en disiez encore trop ...

\- Oui Regina.

Elle lança un regard de reproche à son amie qui n'avait même pas tenté de lutter contre la mère d'Henry et se leva à son tour pour affronter ce qu'elle avait certainement à lui dire en privé pour vouloir congédier l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle au bout des longues secondes de silence où elle fut observée des pieds à la tête.

\- A l'avenir je préférerais que les questions me soit directement posées.

\- Ok, prit-elle note. Alors ... Vous allez faire un entraînement avec Ruby ?

\- Si c'est comme ça que vous souhaitez l'appeler, confirma-t-elle avec un hochement de tête.

\- Je peux venir ?

\- Non.

\- Je me moquerai pas si vous n'y arrivez pas, prévint-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Un agacement profond peignit instantanément le visage halé que les flammes du brasero illuminait d'une lueur dansante. Elle s'émerveilla une fois de plus sur sa beauté.

\- Vous êtes magnifique ...

\- Merci, répondit l'intéressée avec un sourire confiant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes habillée comme ça ? ne put-elle tout de même s'empêcher de demander.

\- Vous trouvez quelque chose à redire sur ma tenue Miss Swan ?

\- Pas du tout, vous êtes splendide dedans, mais je me demandais quelle était l'occasion.

\- Ne soyez pas jalouse.

\- Je ne ...

Elle s'interrompit, refusant de mentir effrontément devant elle.

\- J'étais intriguée.

\- Je ne compte voir personne d'autre que Ruby et vous ce soir, clarifia-t-elle. Et ce n'est certainement pas pour la louve que je ferais un effort vestimentaire. Pas que j'en ai réellement fait un d'ailleurs ...

\- Une jupe en cuir ?

\- La discussion est close, sembla-t-elle s'exaspérer.

\- Ok, accepta-t-elle à contre cœur.

Elle n'attendit pas que le silence s'éternise, se rapprochant de la brune qui la dominait de quelques centimètres du haut de ses talons aiguilles.

\- Est-ce que j'aurais l'honneur de vous revoir après votre petite séance ?

\- Je ne pense pas, non. Je n'aime pas ... Je n'aime pas laisser Henry seul.

\- Il est seul ? Vous voulez que j'aille le surveiller ?

\- Non, c'est inutile. Graham s'en charge déjà.

\- Ok ...

\- J'y penserai peut-être une prochaine fois, mon fils semble vous apprécier.

\- C'est réciproque.

La brune eut un petit sourire satisfait qui fut contagieux et elle ne réfléchit pas avant de l'attirer à elle pour l'embrasser. Cette fois le baiser était différent. Bien sûr elle avait toujours envie d'elle, il lui suffisait de poser le regard sur elle pour avoir envie de la déshabiller et de la pousser contre la première surface utilisable, mais ce soir elle savait que ce ne serait pas le cas. Elle avait juste eut une profonde envie de l'embrasser et la réalisation sembla les atteindre toutes les deux en même temps quand elles se séparèrent précipitamment.

\- Allez vous coucher Miss Swan.

\- Bonne nuit à vous aussi ...

Un vague sourire aux lèvres elle la regarda disparaître en un nuage de fumée violette, apparemment peut désireuse d'emprunter les escaliers et s'empara de la bouteille de vin chaud avant de redescendre dans sa chambre.

.

..

.

Le lendemain matin elle se réveilla en regrettant la bouteille de vin qu'elle avait finit mais ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant les cernes de Graham à qui Henry avait visiblement mené la vie dure la veille.

\- Il n'a pas voulu aller dans sa chambre avant trois heures du matin, lâcha-t-il simplement en s'affalant dans son fauteuil en simili cuir.

Elle eut la gentillesse de se déplacer pour aller lui chercher un nouveau café, apprenant d'un signe de la tête défaitiste de Ruby que leur mission de la veille n'avait pas été un succès. Sans doute la raison pour laquelle Regina avait dut rentrer si tard et son fils refusé de se coucher tôt.

Portée par elle ne savait quelle bonne humeur elle passa la journée à l'extérieur par charité pour son collègue de bureau qu'elle surprit à deux reprises endormi sur le clavier de l'ordinateur qu'il n'allumait quasiment jamais.

A quatorze heures elle décida de faire un tour dans le magasin de Gold. Elle était certaine qu'elle pouvait en tirer plus d'informations qu'ils ne lui en avait déjà données, mais la boutique était fermée et elle se contenta de rester dans sa voiture en attendant le moment où elle surprendrait quelqu'un y rentrer.

Elle était en train de boire une des boissons énergisantes qu'elle avait achetées pour Graham quand la Mercedes noire du Maire s'immobilisa devant l'immeuble qu'elle surveillait. La femme ne parut pas se soucier de l'existence de l'écriteau qui signalait que le magasin était " fermé " et s'y introduisit certainement à l'aide d'un sort qui fit sauter la serrure.

Poussée par elle ne savait quelle intuition, la chasseuse de primes quitta son poste d'observation pour la suivre par la porte laissée ouverte. Elle ne vit personne de prime abord dans le magasin, mais se précipita derrière une bibliothèque quand elle entendit des voix se rapprocher.

\- C'est absurde, il y a forcément quelque chose qui ne va pas, semblait s'exaspérer Regina.

Les pas se rapprochèrent et elle croisa vainement les doigts en espérant qu'on ne la voit pas.

\- Rien du tout, chantonna le sorcier.

\- Arrêtez de faire l'idiot Gold.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention Madame le Maire.

\- Je ... Ma magie est instable. J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi.

\- Et c'est vers moi que vous vous tournez ?

\- Ursula n'est pas d'une grande aide, l'entendit-elle avouer.

Il y eut un long moment de silence durant lequel Emma aurait voulu pouvoir les observer avant que l'homme ne reprenne.

\- Votre magie _sait_.

\- Pardon ?

\- Elle sait certaines choses que vous n'avez pas encore réalisées, c'est tout. Quant à ce petit petit sort, vous manquez simplement de concentration.

\- C'est tout ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut Gold pour arrêter de parler en énigmes ?

\- Absolument rien. J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut.

\- Tout ?

Quelque chose sembla vaciller dans sa voix, mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'y prêter plus attention, sursautant quand une main se posa sur son bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda la voix basse.

Elle réagit d'instinct, se retournant pour le pousser et mettre le plus de distance entre eux deux, tant pis si les deux sorciers qui parlaient à l'autre bout de la boutique démasquaient sa présence.

\- Dégage Neal !

\- Oh Emma arrête un p...

\- Ne t'approche pas de moi !

Elle renonça à rester cachée et sortit de l'ombre dans laquelle elle s'était jusqu'à présent tapie pour marcher droit vers la sortie du magasin.

\- Emma attends !

Elle ne fit même pas attention à Regina lorsqu'elle la dépassa, sentant à peine la colère qui semblait soudain émaner d'elle. Elle allait ouvrir la porte quand quelque chose la fit se figer.

\- Quittez cette ville Monsieur Cassidy, entendit-elle la voix menacer.

Elle se retourna pour assister à l'étrange scène que formaient Regina, une main crispée devant elle, Neal suspendu à quelques centimètres du sol peinant visiblement à respirer et Rumplestinskin dont l'expression venait soudain de s'assombrir.

\- Regina, c'est vraiment pas la peine ...

Si elle devait avouer que la voir utiliser ses pouvoirs et se montrer sans merci l'avait toujours emplie d'un désir qu'elle n'expliquait pas, elle ne pouvait pas accepter que quiconque défende une telle cause pour elle.

\- Miss Swan, restez en dehors de ça.

\- Non, Reg...

\- Règle numéro deux Em-ma.

Son prénom peu habituellement utilisé combiné au souvenir que la brune fit renaître en elle manqua la faire rougir, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à l'idée ou non d'obéir. Le visage de Gold avait soudain été déformé d'une grimace qui la poussa à l'action sans même savoir pourquoi.

Le coup de feu partit avant même qu'elle ne le menace, la balle filant à quelques centimètres de Regina pour aller se loger dans l'épaule du sorcier qui fut projeté en arrière et contre une étagère de fioles diverses.

\- Papa !

Le cri étranglé parvint à peine à ses oreilles, impressionnée par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Mais la seconde d'après sa vision se troubla et elle réalisa avec surprise que ce n'était pas son esprit qui lui jouait des tours mais que la magie de Regina semblait irradier autour d'elle en une aura telle qu'elle en déformait l'espace.

Neal retomba à terre avec autant de force que s'il venait de faire une chute de plusieurs mètres et la brune l'écarta d'un coup de pied pour l'éloigner encore.

\- Baelfire ... l'entendit-elle souffler d'une voix plus glaciale encore que celle qu'elle avait réservée aux braqueurs de la banque à Boston.

Quelque chose s'effondra en elle en l'entendant visiblement reconnaître ce prénom. Regina connaissait Neal.

Neal venait d'appeler Gold " Papa ".

Neal s'appelait " Baelfire ". Il venait de la forêt enchantée.

Cette fois elle fut réellement prise d'un vertige en voyant le visage de la brune se durcir d'un masque plus implacable que tous ceux qu'elle lui avait déjà vus et ce fut de la peur qui la fit frissonner lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

De longues secondes elle fut toisée de haut en bas par la Reine avant qu'elle ne se détourne d'elle pour empoigner Gold et le relever à la même hauteur qu'elle. Un instant ils échangèrent un regard qu'elle fut heureuse de ne pas avoir à subir avant que le Ténébreux ne lâche un petit rire.

\- Votre magie _sait,_ répéta-t-il un sourcil arqué en signe de moquerie.

Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne parvint pas à trouver le trou qu'aurait du causer la balle dans son costume en le touchant. Pourtant il avait bien du être atteint par son tir puisqu'il s'était effondré sous la force du choc.

Soudain lui aussi fut lâché par la Reine, conservant un air supérieur et amusé contrairement à son fils qui avait reculé dans un coin éloigné de la pièce, une main autour de sa gorge.

\- Celle sur qui la magie pliera, le temps bousculera, rajouta-t-il d'un air chantant.

\- L'élue ...

C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait le terme prononcé par Regina. Si elle avait été le genre de femme à perdre assez son contrôle pour jurer, la brune l'aurait certainement insultée, devina-t-elle à l'air de profond mépris qui peignit instantanément son visage parfait.

Elle garda les yeux rivés sur les siens jusqu'à ce qu'une fumée d'un violet presque noir l'enveloppe complètement avant de la faire disparaître.

\- Que ... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'entendit-elle demander à un Gold qui était à présent tout sourire.

\- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas ma chère, ça lui passera. Vous allez certainement vivre l'enfer quelques temps mais ça devrait aller.

\- Quelques temps Gold ? Vous savez que je suis pratiquement son ...

\- Son ?

Elle avait failli dire esclave mais parvint à se retenir au dernier moment.

\- Rien. J'ai pas hâte qu'elle me fasse vivre l'enfer, c'est tout.

Il ne répondit que d'un autre de ses sourires en coin qu'elle avait envie de lui effacer d'un coup de poing, mais quelque chose d'encore plus désagréable interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

\- Emma, est-ce qu'on peut par...

\- Stop.

Elle avait envie de partir au plus tôt d'ici, mais il fallait au moins qu'elle tire son épingle du fiasco qui était en train de prendre forme.

\- Vous avez quelque chose pour moi, non ? demanda-t-elle en ignorant le jeune homme qui s'était rapproché d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça Miss Swan ?

\- Je suppose que le fameux " Monsieur Fire ", est votre fils ici présent, railla-t-elle. Je l'ai ramené, je veux ma part du marché.

Elle n'entendit même pas sa tentative de protestation, se rapprochant du sorcier avec la ferme intention de ne pas se laisser impressionner. Seule Regina avait ce droit.

\- Je tiens toujours mes promesses Miss Swan, souvenez vous en.

D'une main agitée en l'air il fit apparaître un rouleau de papier entre ses doigts.

\- Chose promise, chose due, Sauveuse ...

Derrière elle elle entendit le petit cri étranglé de son ex petit ami qui venait certainement de réaliser ce que tout ce qu'il venait de voir signifiait, mais elle se contenta de s'emparer de l'objet, attendant tout de même que Gold se relève de sa révérence pour croiser son regard.

\- Merci.

\- Merci _Vous_ , chanta-t-il presque.

Elle força un sourire avant de fuir le magasin. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule pour examiner ce qu'elle avait en sa possession.

.

..

.

Ses pas la menèrent sans vraiment savoir pourquoi jusque devant la cave à vin qu'elle avait fréquentée avec Henry. Elle marqua tout de même une pause en apercevant la silhouette du capitaine crochet adossé à l'un des murs et en pleine conversation avec Hope.

Le regard de la jeune femme accrocha presque immédiatement le sien et le soulagement qu'elle y lut la convainquit de rentrer sans perdre une seconde.

\- Salut Hope ! Bonjour Kilian ...

\- Salut beauté !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es à cours de Rhum ?

\- Exactement.

\- Je pense pas que t'en trouveras ici ...

Sa réponse provoqua une exclamation de triomphe de la part de la brune qui tendit un bras vers elle pour rendre hommage à ses paroles et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- D'un peu de calme. Je peux descendre ?

\- Pas de problème.

\- Kilian, lâchez la, prévint-elle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

\- Ok, fut-elle surprise de l'entendre accepter.

Elle n'était même pas encore installée sur l'un des canapés quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir après elle et au bruit que les pas faisaient, ce n'était certainement pas Hope qui venait de la suivre.

\- J'ai demandé un peu de calme, rappela-t-elle.

\- Je ne parlerai pas. J'ai vu Baelfire, je suppose que c'est votre oeuvre.

\- Vous connaissez Neal ?

\- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

Quelque chose dans la façon dont il venait de se laisser tomber sur le canapé à côté d'elle faillit la pousser à lui poser des questions, mais elle y renonça en sortant le rouleau de sa poche.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle ne lui répondit que d'un regard noir.

\- Oh allez, j'ai besoin de me distraire sinon je vais avoir envie de boire.

\- Hum ... feignit-elle de s'intéresser en cherchant un moyen d'ouvrir l'objet.

\- Ça se déroule en tirant sur le petit morceau qui dépasse.

Elle obéit sans le remercier, ses yeux dévorant déjà ce qui était marqué. Elle avait eu peur que les inscriptions soient dans une autre langue, mais elle fut soulagée en constatant que ce n'était pas le cas.

Ses yeux sautèrent de mots en mots, ignorant les détails de la procédure avant de tomber sur les derniers lignes, chacune terminées par l'emprunte rouge de sang d'un doigt qui y avait été apposé.

\- Celui qui sa propre chair abandonnera, lut Kilian à ses côtés.

\- Gold. Mais ce problème est réglé non ?

\- Celui qui sa liberté derrière des barreaux enfermera ...

\- Maléfique, devina-t-elle.

\- Elle n'est pas derrière des barreaux ...

\- Non, mais elle a perdu sa liberté, elle est coincée sous la forme d'un dragon dans les sous-sols de la bibliothèque ... Et puis il y a des barreaux qui ferment l'ascenseur qui y mène.

\- Ok, sembla-t-il accepter.

\- Celui qui à l'amour véritable renoncera, lut-elle à son tour.

\- Snow, annonça le pirate.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que la plus grand histoire d'amour de la forêt enchantée leur été attribuée. Et Snow avait choisi de perdre son âme sœur. A voir l'état dans lequel elle était aujourd'hui, figée dans le refus d'accepter la réalité, Emma ne regrettait pas de ne pas en avoir une. La possibilité même de la perdre et de se retrouver l'ombre de soit même comme Snow la faisait frissonner d'horreur. Elle avait du être drôlement sûre d'elle, drôlement confiante en cette malédiction et remplie de l'espoir que l'Elue la réunirait un jour avec David pour accepter un tel sacrifice.

\- Celui qui sa lumière éteindra, entendit-elle le capitaine finir.

Son doigt retraça les mots jusqu'à s'arrêter sur la tâche de sang encore visible. Cela ne correspondait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle s'était attendue mais ce ne pouvait être qu'elle ...

\- Regina, souffla-t-elle.

\- Oui, ça lui irait bien. Je l'ai peu côtoyée dans la forêt enchantée après qu'elle ait adopté le petit Henry, mais je sais qu'elle n'était plus la même quand elle est apparue ici.

\- Plus la même comment ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

\- Elle ne vit plus pour elle ...

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Elle n'est qu'apparences, s'exaspéra-t-il d'avoir à s'expliquer. C'est dur à expliquer. Et puis il y avait des rumeurs comme quoi elle avait pu utiliser de la magie blanche, ici la sienne est définitivement noire, elle aura peut-être sacrifié cet aspect d'elle même ...

\- Oui ...

L'idée lui paraissait bonne, après tout elle avait peut être perdue le dernier espoir qu'elle avait de redevenir quelqu'un de normal ou de racheter ses fautes ? Mais elle doutait pouvoir en parler à l'intéressée. Ruby, Belle ou même Gold pourrait peut-être l'aider en revanche.

\- Henry Mills Senior, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

\- Le père de Regina. Pas vraiment un homme ...

\- Pardon ?

\- Toujours à se cacher dans les jupons de sa femme, mais il aimait sa fille d'après ce qu'on dit.

\- Regina l'aurait tué pour accomplir son sacrifice, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait dire ?

\- Je sais pas, c'était peut-être l'ultime meurtre qu'elle aurait pu commettre ?

\- Non, ça aurait plutôt été l'enfant qu'elle venait d'adopter vous croyez pas ?

\- Peut être qu'il représentait quelque chose de spécial à ses yeux, j'en sais rien Swan. C'est pas moi l'élu ...

La jeune femme chassa ses objections d'un signe de la main et s'empara d'un crayon et de l'éternel bloc note qui avait repris sa place dans la poche intérieure de son blouson.

.

..

.

Évidement Hook ne s'était avéré d'aucune aide supplémentaire et elle avait passé le reste de l'après midi le nez dans ses notes, espérant trouver la moindre solution à ses problèmes pour finir par ne trouver qu'une migraine carabinée.

Allongée encore toute habillée sur son lit d'hôtel, elle ne put s'empêcher de gronder quand son téléphone vibra sur la table de chevet, perturbant le calme relatif de la pièce.

\- Oui ? répondit-elle à l'aveugle.

\- Emma ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- H..Henry ?

\- Ça va ?

\- Ouais, j'ai ... J'ai une migraine. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Maman est hors d'elle. Elle a envoyé Leroy à l'hôpital, Graham a failli se faire étrangler et elle n'a même pas voulu faire à manger ce soir !

\- Terrible ... se moqua-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- J'ai ramené le fils de Gold en ville. Elle a compris que j'étais l'Elue.

Elle refusait de lui donner une version plus longue.

\- T'aurais du commencer par quelqu'un d'autre ! Elle doit être furieuse ... Je ... Je crois qu'elle t'aimait bien. Si tu as trahi sa confiance, elle a de quoi l'être ...

Confiance ? Regina lui faisait-elle confiance ? D'accord, elles avaient partagé certains moments agréables et elle avait parfois eu l'impression de briser les masques qu'elle portait en permanence, mais de là à dire qu'elle lui faisait confiance ? Emma, oui, lui faisait confiance malgré ce qu'elle avait pu voir et savoir d'elle.

\- J'ai quasiment ramené David à la vie l'autre soir à l'hôpital, choisit-elle de répondre à côté. Mais il est retombé dans le coma ...

\- Comment t'as fait ?!

\- Je sais pas, avoua-t-elle. Un coup de chance certainement. Mais ya de l'espoir nan ?

\- Oui ... Il faut que tu parles à ma mère.

\- Je sais pas si c'est judicieux dans l'immédiat Henry. Je vais ... tenter de faire ce que je peux dans les jours à venir, mais j'aimerais pas finir comme Leroy si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Bon au moins elle ne t'a pas tuée ...

\- Non, en effet ... Elle attend peut-être que je brise sa propre malédiction.

\- Tu as trouvé ce que c'était ?

\- Gold m'a donné un exemplaire du sort, oui. Quelque chose comme ramener la lumière ou l'espoir en elle, je sais pas trop, j'y travaille.

\- Com... Mer... Zut. Elle descend. Je te laisse.

\- Fais attention à toi ! prévint-elle quand même en entendant au loin la voix de Regina appeler son fils.

\- Emma ... Ma mère ne me ferait jamais de mal.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son ton moqueur. Comme si l'idée même était absurde. Et elle devait l'être devina-t-elle en laissant tomber le téléphone à côté de son oreiller.

Ce fut à nouveau son téléphone qui la réveilla le lendemain matin et quelque chose étreignit immédiatement son ventre lorsqu'elle lut l'identité de l'appelant.

\- Oui ? répondit-elle néanmoins avec calme.

\- Je serai à la mairie dans un quart d'heure. Apportez-moi mon café, Ruby saura vous dire lequel c'est.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de répondre, l'autre avait déjà raccroché, la laissant hébétée au milieu de son lit, encore habillée de la veille.

Respirant un grand coup, la jeune femme attacha ses cheveux en un chignon rapide à l'aide d'un élastique qu'elle gardait en permanence autour du poignet avant de courir jusqu'à la douche qu'elle prit en cinq minutes. Elle renonça à tout maquillage et enfila un jean et une chemise beige qu'elle avait ramené de Boston avec des escarpins assortis. Le Maire hausserait certainement un sourcil à son attirail peu commun, mais c'était les seules affaires qu'elle avait sorties de sa valise pour pas qu'elle ne se froissent.

En bas de l'hôtel elle n'attendit pas quelques secondes pour chauffer le moteur de sa berline avant d'enfoncer la pédale d'accélération.

\- Merde ...

Si elle avait d'abord cru que son pare brise était sale, une fois lavé, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence que dans sa hâte elle avait oublié de remettre ses lunettes. Résignée, elle s'empara des lunettes de vue qu'elle gardait dans la boîte à gant de sa Chrysler avant de s'arrêter devant chez Granny.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? s'emporta-t-elle contre un inconnu qui semblait en choc après l'avoir vue sortir du véhicule.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement et elle ne prit pas la peine d'attendre qu'il sorte de sa torpeur et s'engouffra dans le restaurant où Ruby était déjà derrière le comptoir.

\- Le café de Regina s'il te plaît. Vite vite vite.

\- Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait à Emma Swan ? se moqua la serveuse en obéissant immédiatement à la commande.

\- Elle m'a téléphoné il y a ... Douze minutes, répondit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à son téléphone.

\- Non, je parlais de ta tenue.

\- J'ai fait vite.

\- T'as fait mieux que depuis tous les autres depuis que t'as mis les pieds ici, corrigea-t-elle en posant un gobelet devant elle.

\- Merci, répondit-elle uniquement en s'emparant du café qui lui brûla les doigts.

Elle espérait que la brune comprendrait que les remerciements valaient à la fois pour le compliment et le service, mais n'avait absolument pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle prenait l'ordre que lui avait donné Regina si au sérieux, mais elle avait tellement eu peur de subir le courroux de la mère d'Henry que le moindre contact qu'elle pourrait avoir avec elle la réjouissait.

\- Oh non ...

La Mercedes était déjà garée devant la Mairie quand elle y arriva, sautant en dehors de sa berline sans regarder derrière elle.

\- Vous êtes en retard, l'accueillit la voix glaciale de la sorcière.

\- Désolée, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en posant le gobelet sur le bureau en bois presque noir.

La brune s'en saisi immédiatement sans la remercier pour avaler une gorgée qui ne sembla pas la brûler malgré les dégâts que le liquide brûlant avait pu faire aux doigts de la chasseuse de prime.

\- Vous pouvez partir, finit-elle par briser le silence qui s'éternisait.

\- Pardon ?

\- Partez Miss Swan, j'ai besoin de travailler et pas de quelqu'un qui m'observe tenter de le faire.

\- Je ... Je croyais que vous auriez voulu me voir.

\- Je voulais un café, j'ai du me débarrasser de ma secrétaire hier.

\- Je vois ...

Le ton de sa voix avait trahit la colère qui l'avait soudain envahit et quelque chose se brisa en elle lorsqu'elle croisa le regard impérieux de la brune. Elle s'était attendue à un sourire en coin, une moquerie acerbe sur la façon dont elle s'était habillée ou celle dont elle avait présumé des choses qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être, mais l'absolue indifférence à laquelle elle fut confrontée fut aussi dure à encaisser qu'un coup de poing en plein estomac.

Le regard d'ébène la parcourut des yeux à la tête et elle se rappela uniquement à ce moment là qu'elle portait encore ses cheveux en un chignon brouillon, se retenant pour ne pas le défaire immédiatement.

\- Et bien ? Que faites-vous encore là ?

C'était insensé. Elle en avait presque les larmes aux yeux et cette fois elle dut tourner les talons pour ne pas avoir à affronter plus d'une seconde plus la froide tranquillité qui s'échappait de la femme assise dans son fauteuil en cuir.

La chasseuse de prime s'accrocha à la rampe en fer forgé qui accompagnait la volée d'escaliers qui la ramenèrent au rez-de-chaussée et à sa voiture où elle s'effondra contre le volant. Cette fois les larmes coulaient bel et bien et seule la promesse qu'elle s'était faite à Boston de ne plus jamais recommencer, la retint de ne pas y fuir immédiatement.

Machinalement elle redémarra la Chrysler pour retourner à l'hôtel où elle enfila sa tenue de Shérif, les dents fermement plantées dans ses lèvres pour éviter de pleurer une larme de plus.

Elle avait du mal à imaginer comment regagner la confiance de Regina si elle ne parvenait même pas à échanger plus de trois mots avec elle. Gold l'avait prévenue qu'elle vivrait certainement l'enfer, mais elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir supporter d'attendre que la tempête passe.

Un mois. Il lui avait même pas fallu un mois pour tomber amoureuse d'une criminelle qui la voyait certainement comme une moins que rien. Et si elle était venue pour elle dans le trou à rats qu'était Storybrook, elle se voyait mal repartir à présent. Ne serait-ce que pour Henry ... Ne serait-ce que parce que c'était son destin ...

Le cri de rage qu'elle poussa couvrit à peine le craquement sinistre de son poing frappé contre le mur. Pourtant la douleur ne vint pas et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle remarqua les zébrures d'un bleu électrique qui courraient le long de ses doigts. Elle n'avait même pas la trace d'une simple blessure s'émerveilla-t-elle en observant les fissures qui courraient désormais dans la peinture claire.

La jeune femme leva un sourcil intrigué en imita prudemment les gestes qu'elle avait souvent vus faire Regina quand elle pratiquait de la magie. Elle eut le temps de voir quelque chose briller dans le creux de sa paume, s'éteignant brusquement en une explosion qu'elle eut l'impression de ressentir jusque dans ses os avant de s'évanouir.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello my dears !_

 _Beaucoup me disent encore qu'ils sont étonnés de découvrir ma fic tardivement ou que je n'ai pas assez de commentaires ( la flatterie me fait travailler plus vite, merci ), dites moi plutôt comment est-ce que je suis censée la faire connaître ? Je suis preneuse de la moindre idée ^^_

 _Encore un immense merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, vous faîtes mon bonheur ! Raphi5930, Loulouche, EvilSwanMills, Slopopina, angele751, JunkieWoman, Grat, , Artemis972, Floralys20, Serena, sept-sous, DroDroV, une guest & ... Marion-nous ( je suppose, parce que c'est pas malin de dire que tu es fière de voir ton nom dans mes notes puis oublier de le préciser :p )_

 _Avis aux amateurs, c'est le plus long chapitre de la fic jusque là ...! Bonne lecture ! ;)_

.

..

.

Chapitre 12

.

..

.

Quelque chose l'étouffait quand elle se réveilla. Quelque chose qu'elle sentait peser sur son ventre. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent avec la lenteur de quelqu'un qui sortait de la plus terrible de ses gueules de bois, la lumière vive d'un néon la forçant à les refermer immédiatement.

La jeune femme s'entendit émettre un son qu'elle ne reconnut pas, tentant pour la deuxième fois d'ouvrir les yeux pour apercevoir une masse de cheveux bruns contre elle. Son esprit embrumé eut du mal à invoquer le prénom et sa gorge refusa systématiquement toute tentative de prononcer le moindre mot.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressente la douleur vive qui la scia lorsqu'elle essaya d'avaler sa salive, manquant s'étouffer. Par réflexe sa main se dégagea avec vigueur de l'emprise du corps qui y était à moitié affalé et elle éprouva un vif soulagement à l'idée que rien n'était couramment enfoncé dans sa gorge pour l'aider à respirer. En revanche elle sentait très bien des câbles de plastique autour de son visage et le long de ses bras.

\- Emma ! s'écria la voix de la personne qu'elle venait de réveiller.

Le son la fit grimacer, trop fort pour ses tympans qui semblèrent faire raisonner son prénom jusqu'à ce qu'une vive douleur lui traverse les tempes.

\- Henry ! Ne crie pas !

\- Elle se réveille ! Elle se réveille ! Vite, allez chercher un docteur, s'il vous plaît !

\- J'y vais !

La deuxième voix - celle d'une femme - lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais elle avait du mal à la reconnaître. Ses yeux s'acclimataient à la lumière aveuglante et elle croisa le regard clair du fils de Regina.

\- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

\- Soif, parvint-elle à articuler.

Elle l'observa les yeux plissés se précipiter vers une partie de la chambre que sa nuque endolorie ne lui permettait pas de voir avant qu'il ne re rentre dans son champ de vision armé d'un gobelet en plastique et d'une paille.

\- Où est-ce que je suis ? demanda-t-elle quand la douleur dans sa gorge se fut atténuée.

\- A l'Hopital Emma. Depuis trois jours.

\- T... Trois jours ? s'alarma-t-elle.

\- Tout va bien. Monsieur Gold a dit que c'était de l'épuisement à cause de ta magie.

\- Ma magie ?

\- Oui.

Les événements des jours précédents vinrent la frapper avec la force d'un coup de fouet, un sentiment de panique presque s'emparant d'elle lorsqu'elle se remémora la dernière matinée dont elle avait conscience.

\- Ta mère sait que tu es là ?

\- Je sais pas, je m'en fiche.

\- Dis pas ça, chercha-t-elle à le raisonner en essayant de se redresser dans le lit.

\- Non, tu sais pas comment elle est. Elle a refusé d'aider quand Ruby t'a retrouvée. Elle passe son temps le nez dans des bouquins, elle est désagréable avec tout le monde.

\- C'est ma faute gamin, je ... J'ai du la blesser.

\- On a cru que tu étais morte ! s'écria-t-il. Et elle n'a pas levé le petit doigt !

Malgré tous ses efforts pour le calmer, l'idée que Regina n'ait pas pu être affectée un tant soit peu par son état lui fit encore plus de mal qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

\- Miss Swan ! intervint une voix trop joyeuse à son goût.

\- Whale ...

Elle s'était jurée de tuer l'homme la prochaine fois qu'elle le voyait, mais pour l'instant elle n'était même pas sûre d'être capable de tenir debout.

\- Comment allez-vous ?

\- J'ai faim.

\- On va rester sur de l'eau et on passera à de la soupe dans quelques heures. Vous êtes restée trop longtemps inconsciente pour vous remplir l'estomac tout de suite.

Elle le regarda d'un air méfiant alors qu'il approchait de son lit médicalisé. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait laissé David Blanchard mourir sans sourciller. D'ailleurs elle n'avait toujours pas vraiment commencé son enquête sur l'incendie et elle comptait bien y mettre son nez dès qu'elle serait en état de le faire.

Elle avait toujours été étonnée qu'il ne se venge pas de leur dernière entrevue qui avait très mal finie pour lui, mais elle supposait qu'il n'en avait gardé aucun souvenir.

\- Des infirmières vont venir vous examiner dans quelques minutes, mais je pense que l'expertise de Monsieur Gold sera la bien venue.

\- Je vais l'appeler, se proposa la femme qui était re rentrée dans la pièce.

Elle manqua froncer les sourcils en reconnaissant Mary Margaret. Il y avait quelque chose de différent en elle. Elle portait sur elle l'air des gens qui veulent à tout prix se rendre utile, quelque chose qui avait toujours profondément agacé la chasseuse de primes.

\- Quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir marcher ?

Sa question provoqua un petit rire pincé qui lui donna envie de le frapper une fois de plus.

\- Vous n'avez pas été victime d'un accident de la route Miss Swan. D'ici ce soir je suppose !

\- Ok.

Elle ne voulait pas avoir à lui parler plus et tenta de s'asseoir un peu plus confortablement dans le lit, assisté d'Henry qui lui tendit immédiatement une télécommande qui permettait de surélever le lit.

\- Oh ... Laissa-t-elle échapper en remarquant la silhouette immobile sur le lit non loin d'elle.

\- Oui, c'est Mary Margaret qui a tenu à ce que vous soyez dans la même ch... Ca va ?

Elle venait de faire une grimace de douleur en bougeant un peu trop vite.

\- Faut que j'aille aux chiottes, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Charmant ...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la voix. Évidement, il avait fallu qu'elle entre dans la pièce à ce moment là.

\- Je ...

\- Henry, récupère tes affaires, fut-elle coupée.

\- Non.

\- Non ? menaça sa mère.

Une fois de plus elle dut se rendre à l'évidence que le gamin avait plus de cran que n'importe quel enfant de son âge. Que la plupart des adultes, se reprit-elle. Elle même aurait vacillé sous le regard perçant que la femme était en train d'adresser à son fils.

\- Emma vient de se réveiller, je v...

Il fut interrompu par l'apparition d'un nuage de fumée d'un rouge profond à quelques centimètres de lui. Emma ne parvint même pas à discerner le mouvement que Regina fit pour se placer immédiatement à une vitesse hors norme entre son fils et le sorcier qui venait d'arriver.

\- Miss Swan ! l'accueillit la voix chantante.

\- Quelle joyeuse réunion, railla-t-elle. Vous allez tous tenir ma chemise de nuit pendant que je vais faire pipi ?

La proposition provoqua un reniflement de dédain chez le Maire et un rire chez le Ténébreux qui se contenta de s'approcher du lit pour lever une main au dessus d'elle. Elle sentit la magie se précipiter vers elle et l'exaspération du sorcier lorsque son sort ne marcha pas avant qu'il ne se retourne vers la brune.

\- Puis-je ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

La chasseuse de prime sentit littéralement le poids de quelque chose la quitter quand l'intéressée agita deux doigts dans sa direction sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Visiblement elle ne semblait pas prête à dépasser le stade de l'ignorance et elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir le cran de la confronter comme le Maire l'avait fait en son temps quand elle avait cru qu'ignorer son existence lui permettrait de penser à autre chose qu'elle.

\- Elle est toute à vous.

L'instant d'après c'était son tour de disparaître, emportant avec elle l'enfant autour duquel elle avait passé un bras. Elle se rappela les paroles d'Ursula dans les toilettes de son cabaret lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne parvenait pas à utiliser de magie sur elle parce que Regina l'avait déjà marquée. L'idée qu'elle ait abandonné sans sourciller le droit qu'elle semblait avoir sur elle retourna son estomac vide et elle dut se contrôler pour ne pas laisser court à la nausée.

\- Ne l'écoutez pas, elle est toujours en colère, prévint le sorcier sur un ton léger avant de se pencher à nouveau au dessus d'elle.

Cette fois elle ne put retenir la grimace lorsque la magie l'envahit, parcourant tout son corps. Le soulagement qu'elle éprouva soudain quand les douleurs se dissipèrent peu à peu était bien moindre que celui qu'elle eut quand il se détourna d'elle avec l'air d'avoir accomplit sa mission. Contrairement à la magie qu'elle avait sentie sur elle le soir de l'incendie, celle qui venait de la soigner l'avait glacée, dérangée.

\- Tout va bien ? s'entendit-elle demander avec sa voix habituelle.

\- Oui. Notre Élue est en pleine forme.

\- Oh !

C'était l'institutrice qui venait de s'exclamer à l'autre bout de la pièce et Emma n'avait pas hâte de se retrouver seule avec elle.

\- Miss Swan, je sais que cela vous semble peut-être rapide, reprit le sorcier, mais vous avec de grands pouvoirs qui ne vont pas cesser de se manifester. Je peux vous apprendre à les maîtriser plutôt que de risquer de telles crises ?

Dire que les choses lui semblaient rapides était un euphémisme. Elle venait de se réveiller dans un hôpital, les idées à moitié claires pour s'entendre dire qu'elle possédait de la magie. Évidement elle supposait que cela ne marchait pas comme dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'y aurait pas de baguettes magiques ni de balais volants, mais comment était-elle supposée résister à ça ? Elle aurait été ravie de pouvoir claquer les doigts pour éteindre une lumière, la perspective de pratiquer de la vraie magie, celle qu'elle avait vue Regina faire lui donnait déjà des frissons.

\- ... Crises ? se rappela-t-elle.

\- Vous avez drainé votre magie sans savoir ce que vous faisiez ... Je suis un bon professeur, j'ai appris à Regina tout ce qu'elle sait.

Un instant elle chercha à croiser le regard de la jeune femme à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle aurait accepté n'importe quel type de remarque. De la négation véhémente au sourire encourageant. Mais elle ne reçut qu'un regard vide bien qu'attentif et sa bouche parla avant même qu'elle ne soit décidée.

\- Ok, c'est d'accord.

.

..

.

Elle réalisa bien trop tard qu'elle n'aurait jamais du accepter l'offre qui lui avait été proposée. Assise au comptoir du cabaret que tenait Ursula, elle appréciait pour la première fois depuis la semaine où elle était sortie de son lit d'hôpital une soirée qui lui était uniquement consacrée.

D'abord il y avait eu Mary Margarett qu'il avait fallu gérer. Son enthousiasme constant qui commençait à l'exaspérer, ses coups d'œils incessants au corps de son compagnon de chambre et ses suppliques de tenter quoi que ce soit pour le ramener à la vie une fois de plus. Après quelques remarques acerbes, elle avait quand même réussi à faire taire l'institutrice qui se contentait désormais de la suivre partout où elle allait dans son temps libre, s'émerveillant sur le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

Ce soir encore elle était là et si Belle, Aurore et Ruby avait été ravies par la nouvelle, elle avait du mal à s'en réjouir. A l'autre bout de la table elle croisa le regard empli de sympathie de Hook. S'il n'était pas d'une grande aide elle avait appris à apprécier sa présence tranquille surtout depuis qu'il ne buvait pas et il s'était avéré une source d'informations utiles.

S'il avait fait partie de ceux qui l'avait mise en garde contre son nouveau tuteur, il avait aussi été celui qui avait su lui indiquer que tout enseignement était bon à prendre. Regina aurait été un meilleur professeur avait-il dit, mais à en croire le froid mépris qu'elle recevait toujours de sa part, ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Et elle avait besoin de maîtriser sa magie.

Pour l'instant les cours que Gold lui donnait visait surtout à se concentrer pour sentir sa magie, l'identifier. Il avait semblé ravi quand ils avaient découvert son affinité avec l'électricité, l'eau et la glace. Elle qui avait voulu reproduire certains gestes qu'avaient eu la mère d'Henry et produire des boules de feu n'était parvenue qu'à matérialiser une boule de neige. Plus tard elle s'était concentrée à créer des flèches de glace qu'elle ne maîtrisait toujours pas aujourd'hui malgré ses nombreuses tentatives.

Mais le plus important semblait de pouvoir plier sa magie à sa propre volonté. C'était ce que Gold avait dit en tout cas, en lui conseillant pour ce faire de se concentrer sur les émotions qu'elles ressentaient avec le plus de force. Alors tout naturellement elle s'était tournée vers la colère.

La colère contre Whale et ses manières d'ours mal léché, contre la mère d'Henry qui refusait obstinément de la considérer, contre Neal qui tentait de l'approcher constamment, contre Mary Margarett qui était trop optimiste, contre tous ses villageois qui l'arrêtaient parfois dans la rue et contre elle même. Pour ne pas être capable de briser cette foutue malédiction d'un seul coup et d'en avoir fini avec, pour ne pas avoir été capable de dire la vérité plus tôt à Regina et pour ne pas parvenir à passer au dessus du vide qu'elle ressentait depuis que leurs entrevues s'était abruptement terminées.

\- Hey, Love, tu veux danser ?

\- Pousse pas le bouchon trop loin Hook.

\- Tes amies s'amusent, fais en autant.

\- J'ai pas envie, répondit-elle consciente d'avoir l'air d'une enfant de dix ans.

\- Ne laisse pas la noirceur t'envahir, répondit-il simplement avant de repartir s'installer à une table près de la scène où il surveillait la danseuse.

Elle l'observa quelques minutes un sourire aux lèvres avant d'être tirée de sa rêverie par la vibration de son téléphone dans la pochette qu'elle avait sous la main. " N'oublie pas le conseil demain ;) " la prévenait Graham. Comment pouvait-elle oublier qu'elle allait devoir être assise dans la même salle que le Maire pendant de longues heures sans certainement faire l'objet de son attention une seule fois ?

Tout le long de la semaine elle avait docilement continué à apporter les cafés, rangé les archives le soir après ses heures de bureau et même ramené occasionnellement Henry de l'école sans obtenir un seul "Merci" ni une brèche dans le masque de parfaite indifférence qu'avait enfilé la sorcière. Elle répondit rapidement au message de son collègue avant de faire l'effort de s'immerger momentanément dans la conversation que les autres avaient autour d'elle pour se changer les idées.

\- ...pas pourquoi il aurait faire ça à son propre hôpital. C'est un manque à gagner fou !

Son intérêt fut immédiatement piqué. Son enquête n'avait pas terriblement avancé depuis qu'elle l'avait commencée.

\- Spencer est un type louche, affirma-t-elle.

L'ancien procureur de la ville qui s'était reconverti en directeur d'hôpital ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- Mais tu ne l'as pas arrêté.

\- Parce qu'on a aucune preuve. Mais il a menti à plusieurs reprises ... Si je pouvais le forcer à me dire la vérité je suis certaine que j'aurais de quoi le faire.

\- Tu dois suivre ton intuition, acquiesça son admiratrice à ses côtés.

\- C'est pas une histoire d'intuition MM. Cet homme avait l'air de me détester.

\- En quoi est-ce que ça a un rapport ? s'étonna Aurore.

Emma se rappelait vaguement avoir entendu que son père et lui étaient de bons amis.

\- Parce que je crois que c'est pas moi qu'il déteste, mais ce que je suis ...

\- L'élue ?

\- Oui.

Il y eut de longues secondes de silence pendant lesquelles le groupe de filles sembla en plein réflexion guidé par le rythme entêtant de la musique ambiante jusqu'à ce qu'Emma ne croise le regard affolé de Belle.

\- Tu crois qu'il ne veut pas que tu brises la Malédiction ? Pourquoi ?

\- J'en sais rien, c'est vous qui en savez plus que moi sur le sujet ...

\- Mais com... commença Ruby avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

Un instant elle fut tentée de regarder par dessus son épaule pour vérifier si quelqu'un venait de faire son entrée, mais la louve semblait seulement en pleine illumination.

\- Et s'il avait voulu tuer David ?! trouva-t-elle le moyen de crier à voix basse.

\- C'est pas ce qu...

\- QUOI ?! s'écria tout simplement la compagne de l'intéressé. CET IGNOB...

\- Tais toi MM !

\- Cet ignoble personnage a voulu tuer mon mari pour éviter que la malédiction soit brisée ?!

C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait à voix haute de la malédiction, qu'elle semblait l'accepter pour ce qu'elle était au lieu de se cacher dans l'ignorance. C'était un bon signe décida-t-elle.

Elle n'était pas certaine que tuer David ait été le but de l'opération, peut-être avait-il été un dommage collatéral à prévoir, mais on n'incendiait pas son propre hôpital pour venir à bout d'un homme dans le coma quand il aurait suffit d'un simple coussin pour l'empêcher de respirer. Non, elle était plutôt partisane de la thèse où il aurait été l'appât et elle la cible. Mais encore aurait-il fallu qu'elle prouve qu'il était au courant qu'elle était l'élue au moment des faits ...

\- Emma, il faut que tu le sauves ! fut-elle tirée de sa réflexion.

\- J'y travaille.

\- David est faible, il ne peut pas se défendre, c'est une cible idéale et ... Et oh mon Dieu ! Moi je suis là à ...

\- Stop, coupa-t-elle. Je vais y aller, ok ? De toute manière je ne peux pas rester tard ici demain je dois me lever tôt, je vais aller dormir à l'hôpital, il n'arrivera rien à ton homme.

\- Je viens, je v...

\- Non, coupa-t-elle. J'y vais seule, trop de personnes ce serait suspect.

\- Oh ...

L'air abattu de la jeune femme faillit lui faire éprouver quelques remords mais elle n'avait aucune envie de devoir la supporter toute une nuit. Elle était prête à parier que c'était le genre de filles à vouloir parler une fois la lumière éteinte et la tête posée sur l'oreiller. Une nuit blanche était la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin.

Elle prit congé avec le plus de délicatesse possible, promettant de les tenir au courant en cas de problème. La vérité c'était surtout qu'elle n'avait que la hâte de dormir et qu'un lit d'hôpital lui conviendrait tout à fait.

Enroulée dans un manteau rouge qu'elle avait emprunté à Ruby pour la soirée elle bravait le vent glacé qui soufflait sur la ville pour rejoindre sa voiture quand elle fut arrêtée par une voix trop familière.

\- Hey ! Emma !

Son pas se figea avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de prendre sur elle pour l'ignorer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Neal ?

\- Te parler.

\- N'approche pas plus, prévint-elle en le voyant s'avancer vers elle.

\- T'as peur de moi ?

\- Non, c'était un conseil pour ta propre sécurité.

\- Emma ché...

\- Ne pense même pas prononcer ce mot.

\- Je sais qu'il y a un ... Un passé chargé entre nous, mais si on pouvait en parler ?

\- Parler de quoi ? De la façon que tu as de traiter les gens comme des objets ? Les filles en particulier ? La façon dont tu m'as vendue aux flics pour quelque chose que j'avais pas fait ou les jours et les jours que t'as du passer à préparer les fausses preuves contre moi ?

\- Je comp...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comprends Neal ? T'as eu la vie belle mon grand ! Tu ...

\- Tu crois que j'ai eu la vie belle ? s'écria-t-il.

L'espace d'un instant quelque chose qui lui rappela Gold passa dans les yeux de son ex petit ami.

\- Tu crois que c'était beau de grandir auprès de mon père ? Tu penses tout savoir de moi parce qu'on a passé deux ans ensemble ? Tu sais depuis combien de temps _j'existe_ ?

\- J'ai ai rien à foutre Neal, lui répondit-elle honnêtement.

Il ne répondit pas de quelques secondes durant lesquelles elle sentit clairement l'ambiance s'électrifier, consciente que sa colère était en train, par habitude, de réveiller sa magie.

\- Calme toi, demanda-t-il à voix basse, deux mains tendues devant lui en signe de reddition.

Quelque chose se brisa en elle lorsqu'elle sentit des doigts effleurer sa joue et elle pria pour ne pas s'évanouir lorsqu'elle entendit des éclairs d'un bleu électrique grésiller dans ses poings fermés avant de remonter le long de son bras. Dans un ultime effort de se contrôler, la chasseuse de primes ferma les yeux, mais il fut anéantit lorsqu'elle sentit le corps de Neal se coller au sien, son visage à quelques centimètres d'elle.

\- Barre toi putain !

Son propre cri fut quasiment couvert par celui de l'homme qui venait d'être violemment projeté contre un lampadaire. D'instinct, elle s'avança vers lui en levant une main devant elle. Si elle avait été dans son état normal elle se serait certainement émerveillée sur ce qu'elle était en train de faire, l'absence d'effort qu'il lui avait fallu pour élever le corps dans les airs et la façon dont ils se contorsionna tel un ver de terre, les mains plaquées autour de son cou.

Elle l'observa se débattre quelques secondes durant avant de le laisser retomber à terre.

\- Je suis encore toute nouvelle là dedans, mais la prochaine fois que tu essaies de me toucher je t'assure que j'aurais appris une dizaine d'autres façon de t'en empêcher.

\- T'es malade.

\- Je suis l'Elue.

\- Tu crois que ça te donne des droits ?! Tu utilises de la magie noire, mon père est en train de te corrompre comme il a foutu en l'air Regina.

Sa réponse lui fit marquer un temps d'arrêt.

\- De la magie noire ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, se relevant avec peine et l'espace d'un instant elle crut voir un vieillard au lieu de l'homme qu'il semblait être.

\- Mon père est le Ténébreux Emma, il corrompt tout ce qu'il touche ... Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que Regina est comme elle est ?

Elle allait répliquer quand le corps de son ex petit ami fut emporté par une brume d'un violet profond. Son coeur battait déjà à la chamade quand elle se retourna pour faire face à la sorcière qui était négligemment appuyée contre une voiture qui ne lui appartenait pas.

\- Regina ?

La brune portait un masque différent ce soir là. Indéchiffrable, mais nettement moins fermé que le reste de la semaine et elle sentit une vague d'espoir l'envahir, faisant instantanément taire la magie qui bouillonnait en elle.

\- Arrêtez les cours que vous donne Gold, finit-elle par répondre.

\- Qu ... Quoi ? J'en ai besoin ! J'ai failli mourir la semaine dernière !

\- C'était un ordre Miss Swan.

\- Mais ... Et com...

Elle s'interrompit en la voyant décroiser ses jambes pour se détacher de la voiture et s'avancer vers elle pendant quelques secondes où elle garda le silence absolu, perdue dans la contemplation du tailleur noir qui la mettait aussi bien en valeur qu'une robe d'apparat.

Elle eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras dès qu'elle arriva à sa portée, mais elle n'était pas sûre que la brune se laisserait faire. Pas sûre qu'elle veuille d'elle tout court. Cette fois elle ne ferma pas les yeux pour lutter contre ce qui se passait en elle, ils étaient fermement rivés à ceux d'ébènes quand elle lui parla.

\- Vous vous mentez si vous pensez que la plus forte de vos émotions est la colère.

Elle fut incapable de répondre, clouée sur place par le regard qui finit par descendre sur ses lèvres.

\- Regina ... Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Non.

\- Est-ce que ... Est-ce que je peux vous embrasser ?

\- Non plus.

\- J'ai ... terriblement envie de vous.

Le sourire carnassier qui se dessina sur son visage fit éclater une centaine de feux d'artifices dans son estomac.

\- Tant mieux. Servez-vous en.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre avant de manquer être étouffée par l'épaisse fumée violette dans laquelle la sorcière disparut. "Servez-vous en ?" Elle mit quelques secondes encore pour comprendre ce qu'elle lui demandait de faire. Renoncer à la colère et se servir du désir qu'elle faisait systématiquement naître en elle pour contrôler sa magie ? Elle était folle si elle pensait que l'émotion pourrait avoir un impact positif. C'était de loin la frustration la plus animale et incontrôlable qu'elle avait jamais eue ...

Prudemment, elle leva une main devant elle, se laissant dévorer par les sensations qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à la mère d'Henry au point de devoir en serrer les jambes. De brèves images de leurs dernière entrevue dans un lit lui revinrent avant d'être remplacées par celles de ce soir. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à l'idée que Regina et elles avaient enfin échangé plus de mots en quelques minutes que pendant l'intégralité de la semaine.

Quelque chose explosa au dessus d'elle et elle dut protéger ses yeux des torrents de lumières qui déferlaient du ciel. Elle venait d'allumer un foutu feu d'artifice. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de s'émerveiller plus longtemps sur le spectacle de lumières.

\- Non non non ! s'affola-t-elle en voyant un lampadaire qui avait visiblement été touché tituber.

La chasseuse de primes regarda médusée l'ampoule grésiller avant de s'éteindre, le poteau en fer forgé grinçant en un bruit sinistre avant d'entamer une lente descente vers le sol du parking où il finit par s'écraser. Elle resta un long moment immobile, attendant une quelconque conséquence sans qu'elle n'arrive, personne d'autre qu'elle n'étant présent sur le parking.

Le silence s'était à nouveau emparé de la rue, sa magie certainement coupée court par la panique qu'elle venait de provoquer. Et malgré tous ses efforts elle ne parvint pas à le remettre d'aplomb grâce à sa magie.

\- Bon ... Je suppose qu'il me reste plus qu'à en parler demain en Conseil ...

.

..

.

Le lendemain matin elle fut réveillée par la sensation étrange d'une barre de fer coincée sous son bras et fit un bond en ouvrant les yeux sur le corps d'un homme à ses côtés avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait rejoint la chambre de David, rapproché son lit du sien et lié leurs mains à l'aide de menottes. Sur son ventre elle sentait encore le poids du livre de contes de fées qu'elle s'était endormie en lisant à voix haute.

\- Bonjour.

\- Oh putain.

Sa grossièreté provoqua un froncement de sourcil de la part de la brune, mais Emma ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle semblait à nouveau avoir sombré dans un état second.

\- Mary Margarett, ça va ?

Si les rôles étaient inversés, elle n'était pas sûre d'être ravie à l'idée de se rendre compte qu'une autre femme avait passé la nuit menottée à l'amour de sa vie.

\- Oui, répondit-elle néanmoins. Je suis venue garder David. Tu dois aller au conseil municipal.

Son ton presque mécanique manqua la faire frissonner, mais elle préféra ignorer le phénomène, ravie de ne plus avoir à supporter son comportement des derniers jours. Si elle avait vraiment cherché à creuser, elle était presque certaine qu'elle aurait trouvé un véritable problème dans l'attitude de la jeune femme, mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'être en retard au conseil.

\- MM, t'es sûre que tout va bien ? insista-t-elle une dernière fois.

\- J'ai peur de ne jamais le retrouver, l'entendit-elle répondre à voix basse.

\- Je vais faire tout mon possible. Belle va me donner des livres, je vais trouver le moyen de le ramener, assura-t-elle avec plus de certitude qu'elle en avait vraiment.

\- Merci.

Le petit sourire qu'elle reçut n'atteignit même pas les yeux de l'institutrice et elle fut tentée de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler mais son téléphone sonna dans la pochette qu'elle avait emportée au cabaret la veille.

\- Oui ?

\- Emma, debout ?

\- Oui, Graham, je serai au conseil, on se calme.

\- Ok. A toute.

Elle raccrocha en levant les yeux au ciel. Il était même pas sept heures et demi et il commençait déjà à s'en faire ...

Finalement elle s'excusa d'un simple sourire auprès de la jeune femme et rentra à l'hôtel prendre une douche et avoir le temps de choisir avec soin une tenue un peu plus élaborée. Pour l'instant ses efforts vestimentaires n'avait provoqué aucune réaction, mais elle ne désespérait pas.

Comme c'était à prévoir, le Maire ne leva même pas la tête lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce cinq minutes avant le début de la réunion et un instant elle se demanda s'il en aurait été de même si elle était arrivée en retard. Elle n'avait pas prévu de participer aux débats et se contenta d'écouter la majorité des gens autour de la table se faire lyncher par la voix basse de Regina qui n'était apparemment pas de bonne humeur ce jour là non plus.

\- Personne ne veut parler d'Emma Swan ? souleva une brune qu'elle avait déjà remarqué la dernière fois.

\- C'est l'Elue ! rappela un vieil homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle avait été étonnée de la vitesse à laquelle tous les citoyens avaient été mis au courant.

\- Où en êtes-vous ? demanda un autre.

\- Emma Swan n'est pas un sujet que nous discuterons ici, trancha la femme qui siégeait en tête de table.

\- Regina, nous ne ...

\- Bleue, coupa immédiatement l'intéressée, l'enfer pourrait bien s'ouvrir sous nos pieds, que je serais encore la seule et unique personne à décider de ce qu'il se passe en conseil municipal. Emma Swan, ne sera _pas_ un sujet discuté autour de cette table. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

\- Elle va bientôt libérer Snow de sa malédiction !

\- Et quoi ? La Princesse a abdiqué il y a longtemps ... Je vous conseille de laisser vos vieilles rancœurs de côté avant que je ne décide de vous lancer une malédiction qu'aucune élue ne sera capable de briser !

\- Pourquoi ne pas la laisser choisir ? Proposa la voix d'Harchie Cooper à sa gauche.

Le Maire ne répondit pas et la blonde sentit immédiatement le poids de tous les regards sur elle, mais un seul importait. Elle reporta immédiatement son attention sur Regina dont les yeux la dévoraient. Elle n'avait pas besoin de tenter de communiquer avec elle pour savoir quel était son ordre. Il y avait un interdit parfaitement clair au fond des pupilles d'un noir de jais.

\- J'ai déjà convenu avec Madame le Maire de lui faire mes rapports, directement.

L'intéressée ne montra aucun signe de gratitude à la réponse qu'elle avait consenti à donner et elle ne put s'empêcher de vouloir lui faire payer.

\- En revanche, j'ai un problème à signaler.

Elle sentit le regard se focaliser à nouveau sur elle avec un intérêt meurtrier et elle dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas sourire.

\- Un lampadaire s'est effondré sur le parking du cabaret qui a récemment ouvert, annonça-t-elle après une pause. Il faudrait que le problème soit réglé au plus tôt ... Le manque de lumière dans de tels lieux peut pousser au crime ...

\- Je m'en occuperai toute à l'heure, affirma Ursula non loin d'elle.

\- A propos de crime, Miss Swan, parlez-nous donc de vos avancées avec les Lost.

Elle fut prise au dépourvue par la question du Maire. Si l'appel qu'elle avait reçu le jour de l'incendie avait tendu à indiquer la bande d'adolescents, elle n'avait plus une seule fois considéré la possibilité.

\- Aucune. Je ne pense pas que ce soit eux, répondit-elle honnêtement.

\- J'aimerais que vous fassiez plus que penser ! intervint la voix de Spencer pour la première fois du conseil.

\- Spencer, depuis quand avez-vous l'autorité nécessaire pour donner un ordre à mon Shérif ?

\- J'ai été procur...

\- _Été_ oui, coupa Regina. Toute réflexion supplémentaire passera par moi.

Il y avait de la furie dans le regard que le directeur de l'hôpital adressa au Maire et elle ne résista pas à se pencher vers Graham pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est plus procureur ?

\- Il a essayé de coucher avec le Shérif.

Son silence choqué mis quelques secondes à faire réagir le chasseur.

\- Non ! Non, non, non, pas moi ! Mulan. Mulan m'a aidé un temps.

\- Et ça n'a pas marché ?

\- Pas assez d'action.

\- _Shérifs_ !

La voix cassante les fit se redresser immédiatement avec un air coupable. Elle avait l'impression d'être de retour au collège en cours avec une prof d'une sévérité à lever les yeux au plafond.

\- Bien, je ne pense pas pouvoir supporter une once d'incompétence supplémentaire aujourd'hui, le conseil est terminé. Bonne journée.

Elle échangea un soupir de soulagement avec son collègue de bureau et prit son courage à deux mains avant de se diriger dans la direction de la mère d'Henry.

\- Regina ?

\- J'ai dit que je ne voulais plus avoir affaire à une once d'incompétence, ce n'était pas assez clair ? fut-elle immédiatement cassée.

Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour tenter un rapprochement ...

\- Je croyais que vous vouliez un rapport ?

\- Demain, dix heures dans mon bureau.

\- Oh ... Euh ... Ok.

\- Bonne journée Miss Swan.

\- Vous de même Majesté.

Le surnom lui valut tout de même un regard lancé par dessus son épaule. Les yeux d'ébènes la parcoururent des pieds à la tête, s'arrêtant brièvement sur les talons aiguilles noir qu'elle avait assorti à son pantalon où elle avait glissé la chemise de Shérif qu'on lui avait ordonné de porter.

\- On passe prendre quelque chose à manger chez Granny ? lui proposa Graham en la faisant sortir de la transe dans laquelle elle était, toujours figée sur la silhouette du Maire qui disparaissait à l'autre bout du couloir.

\- Yep.

.

..

.

L'après midi elle laissa Graham patrouiller dans la ville et se contenta de parcourir d'un oeil distrait les dizaines de dossiers de comptabilité de l'hopital. Elle ignorait si ils contenaient le moindre indice mais elle avait appris à ne jamais laisser une piste inexplorée.

Un pas peu discret la fit tendre l'oreille et arrêter toute recherche.

\- Killian ...

\- Com ...

\- Vous faites du bruit en marchant et ya des trucs qui tintent.

\- Qui tintent ?

\- Vous avez pas de clochettes ou des trucs comme ça ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance ...

\- Et bien vous faites du bruit quand même, s'amusa-t-elle à répondre en l'observant en chercher sur lui l'origine.

\- J'ai entendu dire que vous me cherchiez ?

Elle avait dit à Graham de l'envoyer au commissariat si jamais il le croisait ...

\- Ouais. C'est à propos des Losts.

\- On y va ? demanda-t-il en la voyant se lever.

\- Non, vous me suivez à la bibliothèque, je dois aller scanner quelques dossiers, je vous poserai des questions en même temps.

Il la suivit docilement jusqu'au bâtiment où elle trouva Belle affairée dans une pile de livres.

\- Tout va bien ? Je peux me servir de l'imprimante ?

\- Oui, oui.

Sa réponse n'allait pas avec le regard suspicieux qu'elle lança au pirate, mais Emma l'ignora pour se diriger vers la machine qui l'intéressait.

\- Est-ce que les Lost sont impliqués dans l'incendie ? demanda-t-elle sans tergiverser.

\- Non, répondit-il au tac au tac.

\- Comment est-ce que vous le savez ?

\- Parce que vous leur avez donné une maison. Vous êtes allée là bas récemment ?

\- Absolument pas.

\- Ils ont réorganisé leur communauté, on se croirait au pays des merveilles.

\- Ça existe ?

\- Oui, mais ça fait longtemps qu'il n'est plus merveilleux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Regina y avait banni sa mère pendant un moment ...

\- Ah ... Oh ! D'où son surnom !

\- C'est ça ...

\- Donc vous ne croyez pas que cette piste soit exploitable ?

\- Non, mais vous pouvez toujours les interroger, ces gamins savent tout sur tout. Et la petite avec les yeux cousus. Celle là peut prédire l'avenir.

L'image de l'enfant lui revint brièvement en un frisson et le capitaine eut un sourire compatissant.

\- Où en est votre magie ?

\- Ça avance.

\- Et votre quête pour briser les malédiction ?

\- Elle avance aussi.

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent dans le silence relatif, brouillé par le bruit rythmique de l'imprimante qui avalait les feuilles qu'elle comptait envoyer à Ted au cas où il y détecterait la moindre anomalie comptable.

\- Vous avez entend...

\- Wow !

Elle dut agripper la table la plus proche pour ne pas perdre équilibre lorsque le sol de la bibliothèque trembla. Hook, lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

\- La pensionnaire d'en bas doit faire des siennes, expliqua-t-il.

\- Et si ... Et si on allait la voir ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une aventure pour moi ça Love.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous avez peur ?

\- D'une puissante sorcière prisonnière d'une peau de dragon ? Non, quelle idée ...

Elle eut un rire à son trait d'humour et s'empressa de ranger les dossiers qu'elle avait déposé sur l'imprimante.

\- Suivez-moi !

Elle l'entendit obéir et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Belle ! interpella-t-elle en retournant dans le grand hall.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que je peux descendre voir Maléfique avec Hook ?

\- Oui, bien sûr mais je doute qu'elle soit dans un bon jour ...

\- Qu'est-ce que ça présage ?

\- Des parties de cache cache avec un lance flamme ?

Elle dut attraper le pirate par une manche de son manteau en cuir pour le conduire jusque dans l'ascenseur.

\- Arrêtez de faire cette tête, j'ai l'impression d'emmener mon chien au véto !

Il ne répondit pas et ce fut elle qui lui intima de ne plus dire un mot quand ils s'aventurèrent dans l'antre où elle n'avait été qu'avec la compagne de Gold. Mais aujourd'hui elle avait de la magie, pensa-t-elle. Elle n'en fut pas moins impressionnée que la première fois quand ils arrivèrent en vue de la créature, assise sur ses pattes arrière en train d'observer le plafond.

\- Maléfique ? tenta-t-elle en s'avançant prudemment.

L'intéressée émit un grondement qu'elle réalisa être un soupir quand il s'évapora en une fumée claire au niveau de ses naseaux avant que son coup ne se plie. Les yeux clairs la fixèrent avec un intérêt qu'elle n'y avait pas vu la dernière fois.

\- Bonjour ! Je suis ... Je suis Emma Swan, vous vous rap...

Sa voix mourut quelque part dans sa gorge lorsque le dragon finit de se plier pour l'observer de plus près. Elle aurait put l'engloutir sans même ouvrir grand la gueule, réalisa-t-elle.

\- Emma, vous êtes sûre que ...

La chasseuse de prime observa la sorcière plisser ses immenses yeux pour les détourner vers le pirate et ce qu'elle y vit la fit regretter d'avoir proposé au capitaine de l'accompagner.

\- Il est avec moi. C'est un pirate, il m'aide ... Pour la malédiction ! se justifia-t-elle immédiatement. Il ne vous veut aucun mal. Je sais qu'il a pas une bonne tête comme ça, mais il est pas méchant !

\- Swan ...

\- Fermez là Hook ! lui souffla-t-elle en lui se retournant brièvement vers la silhouette de l'homme qui s'était avancée vers elles. Vous voyez, il obéit à tout ce que je dis, il ne sera pas un problème. Vous voulez que je le renvoie ?

Elle retint son souffle une éternité jusqu'à ce que Maléfique finisse par reporter son attention sur elle.

\- Je ... Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi je suis venue. J'ai pas vraiment de bonnes nouvelles ... Enfin ... J'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de vous ramener, mais ... Je suppose que je voulais voir comment vous alliez.

\- Elle vous comprend ?

\- C'est un dragon, répliqua-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence. Bien sûr qu'elle me comprend !

Elle le vit lever les mains en signe de défaite et préféra accorder toute son attention sur la créature qui se trouvait à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

\- J'ai découvert que j'avais de la magie il y a peu de temps et je sais que Belle et Sidney ont réussi à communiquer avec vous ...

\- Et si vous lui donniez une voix ?

\- Et si je la transformais en humaine ? Tu crois que c'est si facile que ça ?

\- Ne m'attaquez pas, je proposais simplement ...

La seconde d'après son regard exaspéré rencontra celui de Maléfique et elle sut sur le champ que malgré son inexpérience elle tenterait quelque chose.

La jeune femme soutint le regard clair jusqu'à ce que sa détermination soit suffisante pour fermer les yeux et tenter de faire appel à sa magie. Elle n'était pas seule cette fois et suivre les conseils que Regina lui avaient donnés s'avéra un peu plus ardu que sur le parking désert où elle avait fait exploser un feu d'artifice. Inspirant longuement elle tenta de s'immerger dans les récentes émotions qui l'avaient assaillies le matin même lorsqu'elle avait vu le Maire siéger en Conseil, la voix froide qui parvenait à inspirer le respect chez l'intégralité des membres, la façon dont le tissus de sa jupe remontait le long de sa cuisse lorsqu'elle croisait les jambes et les nombreux sourires qu'elle avait du cacher lorsque quelqu'un avait le malheur de prononcer une phrase qui lui valait un lynchage public.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que Regina soit un bon professeur ...

La voix désincarnée qui siffla tout près d'elle eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur la chasseuse de primes qui s'écarta soudain de la créature qui venait de parler.

\- Oh mon dieu ... Oh mon dieu ! Je suis trop forte !

En face d'elle le dragon la regarda étrangement avant de se dresser sur ses pattes arrières, déployant ses ailes probablement pour les dégourdir en quelques battements.

\- J'ai tout un tas de questions à vous poser ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Maléfique ne prit pas la peine de parler pour manifester son manque d'enthousiasme, émettant un grondement animal avant de se laisser retomber devant elle en un mouvement qui fit une fois de plus trembler l'ensemble des murs.

\- Qui est Zohra ? fut la première question qui lui revint.

\- Une prisonnière. Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai entendu son nom le jour où Regina a récupéré un grimoire. Elle est ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

\- Probablement oui et rien à part être la fille de la mauvaise personne je suppose ...

\- Et pourquoi ce livre ? Pourquoi est-ce que Regina cherche à se transformer en dragon ?

La gueule du dragon s'ouvrit pour dévoiler deux longues lignes de crocs acérés et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un sourire.

\- Je n'étais pas au courant, mais elle doit certainement vouloir tenir une promesse qu'elle m'a faite.

\- Quelle promesse ? demanda-t-elle en faisant l'effort de cacher toute trace de jalousie.

\- Atténuer ma solitude. C'est tout ce qu'elle est en mesure de faire, le reste c'est à vous de l'accomplir n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, je crois.

\- Et où en êtes vous avec Regina ?

\- Av ... Avec Regina ? Nulle part, avoua-t-elle après une courte pause.

Quelque chose brilla dans les yeux clairs en face d'elle. Une incompréhension qui se transforma à une vitesse alarmante en de la colère. La créature brisa leur échange de regards et le sien fut immédiatement attiré par le feu qui semblait brûler quelque part dans ses entrailles. Elle sentit Hook se jeter sur elle juste à temps pour l'attirer vers une cavité qui les tint relativement à l'abris de ce qui passa. La scène lui rappela étrangement celles du dessin animé où Maléfique se transformait en dragon. La bête étendit son long cou, une colonne de braises ardentes s'y dessinant avant que de gerbes de flammes ne jaillissent de sa gueule.

Elle fut frappée par la réalisation qu'elle venait de s'approcher de bien trop prêt d'un personnage de la même trempe que Regina. Une sorcière dont elle ne s'était pas vraiment donné la peine de lire l'histoire dans le livre qu'Henry lui avait confié. D'elle, elle savait uniquement qu'elle était la meilleure amie de la brune, ce qui ne faisait en aucun cas d'elle quelqu'un en qui elle aurait pu avoir confiance. Elle était certainement en présence d'une meurtrière se fit-elle la réflexion en voyant des flammes d'un vert émeraude tournoyer dans la grotte autour de l'animal.

Maléfique finit par regagner un calme apparent, mais la chasseuse de prime préféra garder ses distances.

\- Apportez-moi Regina, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix qui sembla ricocher sur les murs en pierres.

\- Tout de suite Majesté, répondit le pirate à sa place avant de l'entraîner à sa suite vers l'ascenseur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? fut-il à nouveau le premier à demander quand ils furent en sécurité dans la cabine en fer forgé.

\- Je sais pas. Elle avait pas l'air contente.

\- Euphémisme.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est peu de ...

\- Ouais, ouais, je sais. Je suis pas débile, merci, ça m'étonnait juste que vous l'employiez. Vous m'étonnez tous avec votre langage sorti du dix-huitième siècle parfois.

Il eut la décence de ne pas répondre et de toute manière elle se précipitait déjà à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque pour passer un coup de fil. Elle regarda quelques secondes les deux initiales accompagnées d'une couronne s'afficher sur son écran avant de plaquer le mobile contre son oreille.

\- Quoi ?

\- Hum ... Bonjour Regina.

\- Venez-en aux faits Swan.

\- Maléfique veut vous voir.

\- Qu'avez-vous encore fait ?

\- Je ... Je lui ai donné une voix.

Il y eut un silence choqué pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne sente quelque chose piquer sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Vous avez donné une voix à un dragon ? reprit la femme derrière elle.

La jeune femme sentit sa magie s'affoler en elle quand une main joua avec une de ses mèches de cheveux avant de descendre le long de son dos pour se caler dans le creux de ses hanches.

\- O... Oui, finit-elle de répondre.

Elle fut retournée sans ménagement par le brune et se demanda quel spectacle elles étaient en train de donner, toutes deux à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre dans la rue.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Ensuite ?

\- Qu'avez-vous fait pour la mettre en colère ?

\- Com ... Comment savez-vous qu'elle est en colère ?

\- Je suis au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans ma ville, comment voulez-vous que je passe à côté d'un dragon en furie ?

\- Je ne sais pas ...

\- Et donc ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas ... Elle m'a demandé où est-ce que j'en étais ... J'ai répondu "nulle part" et ...

\- Voilà qui rend donc inutile votre rapport demain dans notre bureau, coupa le Maire.

\- Non !

Elle refusait de voir l'occasion lui passer sous le nez avec autant de facilité.

\- Non, j'ai fait des avancées et si vous êtes d'accord, j'aimerais vous en parler. Je suis pas là pour détruire ce que vous avez construit ici ...

\- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez Miss Swan, vous ignorez les conséquences que vos actes pourraient entraîner et ce n'est certainement pas Gold qui vous aurait mise au courant.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Une autre fois, le devoir m'appelle.

\- Regina !

Il y avait de la colère dans les yeux de la mère d'Henry lorsqu'elle fut forcée à faire un pas en arrière quand Emma la retint.

\- Miss ...

\- Vous me manquez, la coupa-t-elle avant de prendre peur de le dire à haute voix.

La déclaration eut pour don de la faire taire, le regard d'ébène la transperçant plus que jamais.

\- Quelque chose que vous n'avez jamais eu ne peut pas vous manquer Miss Swan, l'entendit-elle répliquer avant de se dégager de son emprise pour entrer dans la bibliothèque.

.

..

.

Elle passa une bonne partie de son après midi à s'apitoyer sur son sort dans le restaurant sous l'oeil désapprobateur de Grany et Ruby qui se relayèrent à sa table avant qu'une voix désormais familière ne la tire de la contemplation de son carnet de notes.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Bonjour Hope.

\- Tu as l'air abattu ...

\- Je l'ai été ...

Son vague sous entendu ne parut pas déstabiliser la jeune femme qui avait l'air de savoir exactement de quoi elle parlait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

\- Je crois pas être prête à partager ce genre de choses ...

La remarque lui valut un froncement de sourcils interrogateur et elle sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

\- Non, laisse tomber, j'ai juste pas envie d'en parler.

\- Ok.

\- J'ai réussi à donner une voix à Maléfique.

\- C'est ... Bien. Ça veut dire que ta magie s'améliore même si tu ne devrais pas suivre les conseils de Rumple...

\- Regina m'a donné une autre méthode, coupa-t-elle.

\- Oh ... Tant mieux.

Elle fut soulagée de ne pas avoir à en expliquer plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il n'y a plus de travail à la boutique ? Est-ce que mon ami t'a contactée pour le site que je t'avais montré ?

\- Oui oui, j'ai même parlé à des ... _restaurateurs_ , affirma-t-elle en baissant la voix.

\- Et ?

\- Ils voudraient que je me rende là bas. Pour présenter les produits. Mais je ne sais pas si je devrais, Aurore est celle à qui tout ça appartient.

\- Aurore est bien assez occupée ici. Ted peut s'occuper de la représentation dans un premier temps, mais quand la malédiction sera brisée je pensais que ce serait toi qui irait ...

\- Quand la malédiction sera brisée ? répéta-t-elle avec un air rêveur.

\- Hope ... Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer le jour où la malédiction se brisera ?

\- Le temps doit reprendre son court ...

\- Est-ce que ... Est-ce que vous allez tous vieillir d'un coup ?

Elle eut le droit à un rire qu'elle rejoignit presque aussitôt. Elle avait beau ne plus porter d'ailes et avoir été déchue de ce qu'elle était par Regina, la chasseuse de primes pouvaient très bien l'imaginer répandre l'espoir autour d'elle.

\- Non, je ne pense pas Emma. Je suis désolée, je venais juste prendre un café avant de passer au domaine. Je dois récupérer du stock, annonça-t-elle en se levant.

\- Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? se proposa-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr !

Quelques minutes plus tard elle consentit à quitter la table qu'elle avait usée une moitié de l'après midi pour suivre la brune en voiture jusqu'au mas qu'elle avait déjà vu lorsqu'il avait fallu s'occuper des vignes. Elle se demandait si ce qu'elle était en train de faire pouvait rentrer dans les qualifications de Shérif et si dans toute autre ville elle n'aurait pas risqué son poste pour ce genre de conduites, mais après tout à Storybrook, elle ne risquait pas grand chose.

\- C'est quoi cette odeur ?

\- Les écuries. Elles sont juste derrière.

\- Vous utilisez des chevaux ?

\- Uniquement pour des ballades en forêt. Regina les entraîne.

\- Reg... Regina quoi ?

\- C'est une très bonne cavalière. C'est elle qui les dresse tous les mercredis soirs.

Malgré elle, la jeune femme nota le jour en se promettant de ne pas laisser le prochain mercredi soir passer sans qu'elle ne soit passée par là. Il fallait qu'elle voit ça.

\- Tu viens m'aider ou tu comptes continuer à rêver dans ton coin ?

\- J'arrive.

Elle chargea les coffres des deux voitures de cartons de vins, riant quand elle apprit que Leroy en était le plus gros consommateur avec le Maire.

\- Manges avec moi ce soir s'il te plait, se surprit-elle à dire.

\- Je ... Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir provoquer Regina, avoua la brune avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Non, c'est pas le but, tu es juste ... Ce que tu es je crois.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Une fée porteuse d'espoir ? proposa-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Non, lui répondit-elle avec quelque chose comme du regret. Mais si ça peut t'aider à te sentir mieux, bien sûr. On mange où ?

\- Grany.

\- Chacune paye sa part.

\- Deal !

Elle aurait du prendre un abonnement dans ce restaurant, pensa-t-elle lorsqu'elle commanda le soir même. Elle avait déjà un menu préféré et c'était dire qu'elle y avait déjà que trop mangé.

\- Tu n'as pas envie d'avoir ton propre appartement ? demanda Hope en face d'elle.

\- Mary Margaret m'a proposé une collocation.

\- Pourquoi cet air dépité ?

\- Parce que je ne la supporte plus, avoua-t-elle en baissant d'un ton.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Depuis que j'ai momentanément réveillé David la semaine dernière, elle me prend pour sa foutue héroïne !

\- C'est ce que tu es non ?

\- Non non non, elle a vraiment un grain.

\- Elle a toujours été très optimiste, 'jamais eu besoin de moi pour lui remonter le moral ... Aujourd'hui tu dois être la seule lumière qu'elle voit.

\- Tu veux pas essayer tes talents sur elle ?

\- Sans façon.

Comme s'il avait deviné de quoi elles étaient en train de parler, elle reçut une salve de messages de la part d'Henry qui l'incitait à se pencher sur le cas de David avant qu'un drame ne se passe à l'école où sa femme donnait des cours.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? entendit-elle demander la brune quand elle émit un petit rire.

\- C'est Henry ... Je crois que lui non plus n'en peut plus.

\- C'est un garçon intelligent.

\- Très voire trop, affirma-t-elle.

Elle reçut un sourire et elle n'en parlèrent plus pendant tout le repas jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive un nouveau texto d'Henry lui demandant où elle était. Apparemment, il s'était rendu à l'hôpital dans l'espoir de l'y trouver.

\- Je suis désolée, je dois aller récupérer Henry à l'hopital ! réalisa-t-elle quand elle eut fini de lire son message.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Pour l'instant, mais j'aimerais le faire rentrer chez lui avant que sa mère ne s'en rende compte ...

\- Je t'accompagne.

Elle ne s'y était pas attendue et l'initiative ne manqua pas de la faire sourire. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une erreur de sa part ou un simple constat, mais il lui semblait rendre un un peu de leur vie à certaines personnes qu'elle côtoyait. Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent silencieuses durant tout le trajet, les yeux fixés sur la route qui défilait éclairée par les xénons de sa Chrysler. Elle était contente de réaliser que la coccinelle ne lui manquait pas.

\- MM n'est pas là ? fut la première question qu'elle posa au garçon qu'elle aperçu perché sur le lit qu'elle avait occupé la semaine précédente, le livre de contes entre les mains.

\- Non, je suis seul. Où t'étais ?

\- Euh ... Au resto.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il et la façon qu'il eut de plisser les yeux ne lui plut pas.

\- Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre gamin et tu devrais être chez ta mère à l'heure qu'il est !

\- Pas de comptes à me rendre ? répéta-t-il médusé.

\- C'est ce que j'...

Elle fut interrompue par le nom du Maire crié à plein poumons par son fils adoptif et elle était en train de se rappeler qu'elle l'avait déjà vu faire ça devant le manoir où il habitait quand de la fumée violette envahi un coin de la pièce. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Henry appelle sa mère au secours juste parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à avoir le dernier mot avec elle ...

\- Henry ? Qu'est-ce ...

Regina s'immobilisa, son regard atterrissant sur la blonde.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? reprit-elle.

La chasseuse de primes ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait l'air fatigué.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, juste une longue discussion avec M... Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

Si l'instant d'avant elle avait pu détecter des traces de fatigue dans la voix et sur le visage de la sorcière, elles furent immédiatement effacées par le masque implacable qui glissa en place.

\- J'étais en train de discuter avec Hope au restaurant qu...

\- Discuter ... Avec Hope, coupa Regina d'une voix pourtant si basse qu'elle eut du mal à l'entendre.

Elle n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un pouvoir diffuser autant de colère avec le calme olympien qu'elle affichait. La façade se fissura pourtant l'instant d'après quand elle reporta son attention sur la fée qui s'était éloignée de la scène et semblait vouloir prendre la porte à la première occasion.

Comme si elle l'avait devinée, la porte de la chambre se referma en un claquement sinistre et Henry n'eut même pas le temps de protester avant de disparaître en un caractéristique nuage de fumée.

\- Que lui avez-vous dit ? demanda la Reine en s'avançant dangereusement vers l'autre.

\- Je ... Rien.

\- Elle ne m'a rien dit !

\- Règle numéro un Miss Swan !

\- Je ne lui ai rien dit, confirma Hope alors que la mère d'Henry avait atteint une distance critique avec elle.

La blonde observa fascinée le duel qui eut lieu entre les deux femmes, les sourcils froncés de la plus jeune et ses yeux fermement rivés sur ceux de l'autre, la mettant certainement au défi de prouver qu'elle mentait. Sa respiration se bloqua quelque part dans ses poumons quand elle vit la sorcière enfoncer sa main dans la cage thoracique de la fée.

Cette fois il n'y avait pas de sang comme elle avait pu en voir à la banque à Boston, mais un simple halo de lumière dorée autour du trou béant qui s'était formé pour accueillir la main. Comme si elle n'avait pas pesé plus de quelques kilos, le corps de Hope fut soulevé dans les airs à bout de bras et la chasseuse de prime sentit la panique l'envahir quand elle croisa le regard empli de terreur, réalisant trop tard qu'elle était clouée au sol. Depuis quand Regina parvenait-elle à utiliser de la magie sur elle ?!

\- Si vous pensiez avoir connu la pire des douleurs quand j'ai arraché vos jolies petites ailes, _Hope_ , gardez-bien à l'esprit que la douleur n'était rien comparée à celle que vous ressentirez le jour où je détacherai votre âme de votre corps.

\- Je n'ai rien dit, affirma encore l'intéressée en un sanglot.

\- Je sais ... Je sais aussi que vous en mourrez d'envie, alors je vous préviens ... Un seul mot de travers et vous allez souhaitez que j'ai également mis fin à vos jours le soir où j'ai complété la malédiction.

La jeune femme ne répondit que d'un hochement de tête avant d'être attirée vers la sorcière. Emma ne parvint pas à entendre ce qui fut soufflé dans son oreille et la seconde d'après, elle était jetée au travers de la pièce et par la porte qui s'était ouverte puis refermée en un claquement derrière elle.

\- Regina, vous êtes comp...

\- Est-ce que je vous ai donné l'autorisation de parler Miss Swan ?

\- Allez vous faire voir. Vous savez ce que j'en fais de vos règles à la con Regina ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir savoir ...

Le ton était froid et les yeux d'ébènes qui l'observaient, emplis d'une colère mal contenue. Elle était certaine que Regina regrettait de ne pas pouvoir utiliser sa magie pour s'en prendre à elle de la même manière qu'elle s'en prenait à tous les autres. Même si elle n'était plus très sûre que cette règle aussi s'applique. Ce soir n'était pas la première fois qu'elle réussissait à lui lancer un sort et malgré la magie qu'elle sentait bouillonner en elle, elle était quasiment certaine de ne pas durer plus de quelques secondes dans un duel contre elle.

\- Vous voulez vous battre ? demanda-t-elle soudain comme si elle était en train de lire ses pensées.

\- Non ! répondit-elle trop vite.

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres à la cicatrice et elle sentit ses genoux fléchir l'instant d'après lorsque tous les objets de la pièce furent déplacés d'un mouvement de la main pour ne plus qu'il existe un seul obstacle entre elles deux.

\- J'ai dit non, répéta-t-elle plus fermement. Votre magie ne m'affectera pas et la mienne ne pourra pas marcher comme ça.

\- J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac Emma ...

Certainement pour prouver ses dires, une force invisible la précipita contre le premier mur, l'y clouant à quelques centimètres du sol.

\- La magie sait ... affirma-t-elle d'une voix chantante, sans nulle doute pour se moquer de Gold qui avait eu les mêmes paroles. Votre magie ne peut vous protéger de ce que vous voulez.

\- Ah oui ? J'étais pas au courant d'av...

\- Mais si ... Vous avez envie de moi, c'est votre façon de me le montrer. Vous savez comment j'aimerais que vous me le montriez ?

La jeune femme dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas gémir, elle aurait voulu serrer les jambes mais la force qui la maintenait l'en empêchait tout simplement. La brune anéantit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient et elle sentit un habituel désir animal saisir ses entrailles.

\- Je veux que vous vous libériez de mon emprise, ordonna la voix quelque part contre sa joue.

Si c'était la façon qu'elle avait de lui donner une leçon de magie, Emma n'était pas sûre de pouvoir survivre à tout un entrainement. Elle s'autorisa à fermer les yeux pour faire abstraction de tout ce qui les entourait, choisissant de se concentrer uniquement sur la sensation du corps plaqué qu'elle n'avait pas eu l(occasion de sentir plaqué contre le sien depuis trop longtemps, le sourire qu'elle sentit contre sa peau et l'odeur déjà familière qu'elle ne voulait jamais avoir à oublier.

\- Allez-y, luttez contre moi.

La jeune femme obéit et elle dut parvenir à quelque chose à en juger par le petit rire satisfait qu'elle entendit raisonner jusqu'entre ses jambes. Deux mains remontèrent le long de son corps pour parcourir ses bras écartés en croix et elle manqua perdre tout contrôle lorsque les doigts s'entremêlèrent aux siens pour la maintenir plus fermement.

\- Presque ...

Emma sentit une cuisse venir frapper entre les siennes, les lèvres de la brune se refermant sur le lobe de son oreille gauche et elle sut qu'elle avait réussi à la pousser à bout. La chasseuse de prime retomba sans grâce sur le sol, profitant de leurs doigts enlacés pour la retourner plus facilement dos au mur, prisonnière entre elle et la surface peinte. Elle ne chercha pas à trouver l'approbation de son amante avant de s'emparer de sa bouche, forçant l'entrée d'une langue exigeante, mais le baiser lui fut immédiatement rendu et elle n'attendit pas pour la lâcher et s'emparer des cuisses qu'elle guida autour de ses hanches.

Elle avait besoin d'elle. Besoin de la sentir se tordre de plaisir, l'entendre crier son nom et jouir. Elle avait besoin de se rappeler que tout ce qui s'était déjà passé entre elles n'avait pas été que de la poudre aux yeux.

\- Non.

\- N... Non ? s'offusqua-t-elle quand la brune lui renia le droit d'ouvrir le pantalon de son tailleur.

\- Pas ici, pas ... comme ça.

\- Emmenez-nous ailleurs alors.

\- Non.

\- Comment ça non Regina ? C'est une autre de vos leçons ? Parce que j'en ai plus qu'assez ! s'écria-t-elle en la laissant retomber contre le mur.

\- J'ignorais avoir à vous apprendre à respecter la volonté d'une autre femme Miss Swan.

\- Arrêtez vos conneries, vous avez envie de ça autant que moi !

Cette fois elle fut violemment repoussée à bout de bras.

\- Regina ... essaya-t-elle avec un peu plus de calme.

\- J'ai dit non !

Elle sentit la magie avant de la voir en action, le lit dans lequel David était soudain précipité sur elle et elle ne retint pas le cri de douleur lorsque les barres de fer vinrent à nouveau l'écraser dos au mur.

\- Ne vous imaginez pas une seule seconde que le titre que je ne sais quel destin a bien voulu vous accorder, vous donne le moindre droit sur moi.

\- Je n'ai jam...

\- Et pourtant, coupa-t-elle avant qu'elle ait pu tenter de se justifier, vous pensez mieux savoir que moi ce que je veux ...

Si elle n'avait pas été déstabilisée par la démarche imposante de la femme qui s'était approchée pour agripper les barres du lit contre lequel elle était retenue prisonnière, le ton glacial avec lequel elle avait parlé aurait suffit à la faire frissonner.

Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la panique s'installa en elle à l'idée que Regina puisse lui en vouloir pour des raisons valables telles que croire qu'elle ne la respectait pas assez pour obéir à de tels ordres.

\- Regina, tenta-t-elle à nouveau. Je m'excuse d'avoir parlé de la sorte, je ne suis pas en position de vous forcer à quoi que ce soit et même si je l'étais je n'en profiterai jamais.

Elle dégagea ses mains de derrière son dos pour les poser elle aussi sur la rambarde en acier du lit. Ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de la brune et elle avala sa salive avec difficulté quand elle se rendit compte qu'ils la dévoraient avec l'attention de quelqu'un qui cherche à lire au travers de son interlocuteur.

\- Je ... Vous savez quoi ? Lisez en moi si vous y arrivez, je vous y autorise.

A en croire le froncement de sourcils ce n'était pas exactement la phrase qu'elle aurait du dire, mais le regard d'ébène ne cilla pas.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air de vouloir le comprendre, mais je veux plus que ce qu'il y a entre nous. Je ... J'accepte le peu que vous êtes prête à m'offrir, bordel j'ai même accepté d'être votre foutue secrétaire pendant toute une semaine juste parce que vous n'êtes pas d'humeur à me soumettre autrement. Vous pensez que ça me fait plaisir d'avoir un destin qui me proclame élue ? De devoir m'occuper de tous ces gens dont j'ai rien à faire ?

La brune ne répondit pas et elle se demanda si elle était parvenue à la rendre muette. Si ses mots l'affectaient d'une quelconque manière ...

\- Vous vous rappelez ce jour au commissariat lorsque vous m'avez dit que j'avais eu envie de vous dès la première fois que je vous ai vu ? Vous aviez complètement raison.

Quelque chose passa dans les yeux de la sorcière mais elle n'eut pas le temps de mettre un nom dessus. Ignorant la douleur que causa le mouvement, elle s'appuya un peu plus sur la rampe du lit pour se pencher vers son interlocutrice. Elle n'avait jamais autant cherché à convaincre quelqu'un.

\- La vérité c'est qu'à l'instant où je vous ai vue, tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dans ma vie a perdu son sens. Je vous l'ai dit, je suis ici pour vous avant d'être là pour qui que ce soit d'autre. J'étais ... J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé vingt-huit ans dans une cage et d'avoir été libérée quand je vous ai rencontrée. Je me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante ...

Cette fois elle pouvait clairement lire de l'incrédulité dans son regard qui cilla l'instant d'après pour parcourir son corps avant de se poser sur ses mains. La lueur bleue qu'elle vit illuminer les traits parfaits la fit baisser la tête juste à temps pour un dernier éclair disparaître sous la peau de ses mains.

L'instant d'après la surprise la fit faire un bond en arrière, sa tête tapant avec force le mur peint lorsque le corps de David Blanchard se cambra dans le lit médicalisé avant de s'y asseoir, la respiration saccadée et les yeux écarquillés d'un homme qui sort d'un cauchemar.

\- R... Regina ?

La chasseuse de prime ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la peur qu'elle entendit lacer le prénom de la femme qui se tenait en face d'elle avec un air indéchiffrable.

\- Félicitations Shérif, votre c _harmant_ petit discours aura au moins réveillé le Prince aux bois dormants ...

Elle aurait ri si la voix n'avait pas débordé d'autant de sarcasme qu'elle sentait dirigé plus à son encontre qu'à celle de l'homme qu'elle venait apparemment de réveiller.

\- Regina ...

\- Occupez-vous de votre rescapé, vous me ferez votre compte rendu demain Miss Swan.

Le ton était sans appel et elle la regarda s'éloigner avec un pincement au cœur avant de reporter son attention vers le Prince.

\- Euh ... Bonjour David, je m'appelle Emma Swan, vous vous souvenez de moi ?


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello my darlings ! :D_

 _Je suis vraiment désolée de ce retard, j'ai manqué de temps et un peu d'inspiration pour certains passages ... Merci beaucoup pour toutes les réactions que j'ai reçues pour le chapitre précédent !_

 _Swan33 ... TARANTINO ?! Fais attention à tes comparaisons je vais plus me sentir xD_

 _Merci encore à tous les autres qui sont là : Angele751, Raphi5930_ _, vanyel84, justinejannedu0760, Serena ( don't worry, je ne compte absolument pas m'arrêter en plein milieu, cette histoire aura une suite & fin ! ), Regina 2015 ( merci pour tous ces commentaires, je pense que la suite sera plus à ton gout que les débuts un peu mouvementés ;) ), rozaline38, evilhayleyregal, StitChE ( tu as changé d'ID ou je rêve ?! ), OoO-RED-OoO, Grat ( j'espère que tu n'as pas passé tout ces longs jours d'attente à raffraichir la page xD ), Drodrov & Loulouche :)_

 _Ainsi que tous ceux qui me lisent sans laisser de traces, plus de 17 000 vues déjà c'est ... Waw *o*_

 _Ce chapitre à entièrement été écrit sur mon tel, j'ai les yeux et mon forfait explosés et je m'excuse des fautes qui m'auront échappé mais... Bonne lecture ! xx_

 _._

..

.

Chapitre 13

.

..

.

Assise dans le fauteuil en grosse toile de l'hôpital, Emma regardait d'un air désabusé David Blanchard retrouver peu à peu ses sens. Il n'était certainement pas la vision même qu'elle s'était faite du Prince Charmant, mais elle devait avouer qu'il n'était pas mal. A côté de Mary-Margaret, ils formeraient certainement un couple assorti.

Elle avait appelé l'institutrice dès qu'elle avait du sortir de la chambre qui avait été envahie d'infirmières et admiratrices qu'il accueillit avec sympathie mais la chasseuse prime pouvait mettre sa main à couper qu'il n'en aurait jamais regardé une plus que de raison. Il avait l'air du parfait compagnon.

Ses doutes se confirmèrent quand elle entendit le hoquet de surprise qu'il émit. Par réflexe, ses muscles s'étaient tendus mais elle sentit toute panique la quitter quand elle remarqua l'expression d'adoration qu'il portait à présent sur le visage. Elle se demanda brièvement si un jour elle aussi ressemblerait à ça en regardant quelqu'un mais leva bien vite les yeux au ciel en entendant le couinement aigu qui sortit de la bouche de la brune qui venait de passer la porte.

\- Oh mon dieu, Charmant ...

Un instant tous restèrent figés avant que Mary Margaret ne se précipite dans la pièce et vers le lit où elle sauta dans les bras de son mari. Emma était sur le point de s'éclipser, leur accordant un dernier regard lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent quand elle eut soudain le souffle coupé par quelque chose qu'elle identifia comme une vague de magie.

\- Un baiser d'amour véritable, entendit-elle David souffler à sa femme.

C'était le moment de partir. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'assister à la réunion des deux tourtereaux qui allait lui donner la migraine. La jeune femme s'éloigna en silence pour regagner sa voiture et retrouva avec joie le confort du lit de sa chambre d'hôtel.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de réveil le lendemain matin, tirée de son sommeil par des coups énergiques à la porte. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler autre chose qu'un débardeur par dessus le boxer dans lequel elle avait dormi et dut retenir un grondement lorsqu'elle ouvrit sur une silhouette portant un plateau chargé d'un petit déjeuner.

\- Bonjour Emma !

La voix était encore différente de celle qu'elle avait entendu à l'hôpital. Il y avait une assurance qu'elle n'y avait jamais trouvé auparavant. Ses yeux même semblaient s'être illuminé d'une joie qu'elle ne pensait pas possible.

\- Bonjour MM ...

\- Snow, corrigea-t-elle immédiatement. Appelle moi Snow, je ne sais pas comment j'ai hérité de ce prénom mais je ne le supporte déjà plus !

L'institutrice venait de lui soutirer son premier vrai sourire.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur ?

\- L'honneur est pour moi Emma, je ne te serais jamais assez reconnaissante pour m'avoir réunie avec David.

\- De rien, maugréa-t-elle peu prône aux effusions de remerciements.

\- Je t'ai apporté un petit déjeuné !

\- Oui, j'ai vu ça ...

\- Tout va bien ? sembla-t-elle se rendre compte de son manque d'enthousiasme.

\- Oui, je suis juste un peu ... larguée.

\- David m'a dit que Regina était là quand il s'est réveillé, elle t'a aidé ?

\- Si on veut ... Je dois lui faire un compte rendu aujourd'hui. David va bien ?

\- Très. Tout est parfait et je veux que tu saches que si tu as besoin de la moindre chose, nous serons là.

Elle avait besoin de beaucoup plus qu'un petit déjeuner pensa-t-elle en croquant tout de même dans un donut qu'on lui avait apporté.

\- J'hésiterai pas, mentit-elle.

\- Demain soir nous organisons une fête au domaine d'Aurore, j'espère que tu seras là.

Elle n'était pas sûre qu'organiser une fête pour son retour soit la meilleure des idées quand Regina et Maléfique n'étaient toujours pas libérées de leurs propres malédictions mais d'après ce qu'elle avait cru lire, ce n'était pas du genre de la Princesse de penser aux conséquences de ses actes. Elle se demandait bien ce qui serait arrivé si elle était un jour montée sur le trône dont sa belle mère s'était emparée.

\- Bien sûr, avec plaisir, répondit-elle néanmoins.

Il y eut quelques secondes d'un silence gênant où elle aurait mis sa main à couper que Snow tentait de trouver le courage de lui dire quelque chose avant de s'en raviser plusieurs fois d'affilée.

\- Quoi ? finit-elle par craquer.

\- Non, rien.

\- Non non non, c'est marqué sur ton visage là que tu veux dire quelque chose.

\- Même si je voulais je ne peux pas ... Regina m'a fait jurer.

\- Ce serait pas la première fois que tu trahirais ce genre de promesse non ?

Elle n'avait pas voulu être méchante et l'air blessé que la brune prit immédiatement lui fit regretter ses paroles.

\- Cette fois c'est différent, elle s'est assurée que nous ne puissions pas en parler.

\- Nous ?

\- Ceux qui étaient au courant ...

\- Je comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle avec un sourire triste. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien.

Quelque chose comme de la colère gronda plus fort que la faim dans son estomac et elle fut heureuse de constater que sa magie ne profitait pas pour se réveiller.

\- Merci Snow, il est déjà huit heures moins le quart je dois me préparer pour aller au poste et puis j'ai rendez-vous avez le maire ...

\- Oh ! Ok, pas de souci, j'y vais. Tu ... Tu sais où me joindre !

\- Ouais.

Elle n'attendit pas qu'elle soit sortie de la chambre pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain où elle se prépara en mangeant la quasi totalité du contenu du plateau qu'on lui avait apporté. Ruby sembla s'étonner de sa présence au restaurant lorsqu'elle y rentra un peu avant dix heures.

\- MM ne t'a pas apporté à manger ce matin ?

\- Si, si. J'ai rendez-vous avec Regina, je voulais y aller armée.

\- Un café ?

\- Deux. Un pour moi aussi s'il te plaît.

Comme d'habitude elle fut servie avec rapidité et s'étonna de la présence d'une nouvelle secrétaire devant le bureau du Maire.

\- Bonjour, vous avez rendez-vous ?

\- Oui. Em...

\- Emma Swan, oui, je sais. Mais votre nom n'est pas là.

\- Elle a dut oublier de le mettre. C'est elle qui m'a demandé de venir hier.

\- Ok. Je lui passerai le message lorsqu'elle aura fini son rendez-vous.

Elle n'eut pas attendre plus d'une minute avant qu'un homme chargé de dossiers sorte de la pièce, bientôt suivi de la mère d'Henry dont la présence fut annoncée par la cadence de talons aiguilles sur le sol.

\- Léa, allez me chercher un café.

\- Il est là, se permit-elle de répondre en se levant.

La brune se retourna vers elle avec un sourcil levé avant de regarder sa montre avec une lenteur délibérée.

\- Mon Dieu, Miss Swan, que vous arrive-t-il ?

\- Je m'ennuyais au commissariat, mentit-elle facilement en rentrant dans le bureau dont la porte lui était tenue ouverte par son interlocutrice.

\- Ce n'est pas le genre de choses à dire à votre patron.

\- Je crois qu'on a dit et fait des choses qui dépassent de loin la simple relation professionnelle non ?

Elle n'eut droit qu'à un soupir en guise de réponse, la brune allant s'installer dans son fauteuil en cuir avant de lui désigner ceux qui lui faisaient face.

\- Il y en a un sur lequel je ne dois pas m'asseoir ?

\- Non, j'ai fait réparer celui qui était bancale, répondit l'autre avec un faux sourire qui lui confirma qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de problème avec aucun des deux.

Il y eut quelque secondes de silence durant lesquelles elle se permit de la dévisager, surprise que l'autre ne lui demande pas de cesser immédiatement. Mais après tout elle devait avoir été habituée à être le centre d'attention de nombre de personnes et rien ne semblait plus la perturber. La chasseuse de primes eut un sourire en se rendant compte que leur simple présence dans la même pièce lui levait un poids insupportable qu'elle avait porté sur le dos toute la semaine précédente.

\- Vous n'avez rien à me dire ? demanda finalement la brune.

Elle considérait qu'elle en avait déjà beaucoup dit si on comptait la tirade qui lui avait échappée la veille à l'hôpital et le manque de réponse de l'intéressée la mettait toujours mal à l'aise.

\- Sur la malédiction ?

\- C'est ce sur quoi notre réunion devait porter non ?

\- Oui ...

\- J'attends, lui rappela-t-elle donc quelques secondes plus tard en lui jetant un regard perçant par dessus son café.

\- Et bien ... J'ai ramené le fils de Gold à Storybrook et hier soir j'ai réussi ... je ne sais pas trop comment, avoua-t-elle, à réveiller David Blanchard. Il se porte toujours bien à ce moment et Mary Margaret a l'air d'être redevenue assez elle même pour organiser une fête demain pour célébrer ça alors ... Je suppose que mon travail est fini avec elle.

\- Hum ... fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint.

\- Est-ce que vous allez y aller ?

\- Où ?

\- A la fête qu'ils organisent ?

\- Qui vous dit que je suis invitée ?

\- Oh ...

Elle n'avait pas envisagé une seule fois l'éventualité.

\- Vous pouvez venir avec moi si vous voulez, offrit-elle.

\- Non Miss Swan, Snow a été suffisamment prévenante pour m'envoyer une invitation, répondit-elle finalement en lui désignant un carton de papier sur un coin de son bureau.

Mais la fête n'avait pas l'air de l'enchanter.

\- Et bien ... J'y serai, si vous voulez me voir, osa-t-elle après une hésitation.

\- C'est noté. Où en êtes vous avec Maléfique ?

\- Je lui ai donné une voix.

\- Oui, sans quoi je n'aurais pas eu le plaisir de parler avec elle hier, merci.

Le dernier mot lui fit réaliser avec surprise que la phrase bien que teintée d'un habituel sarcasme avait été sincère.

\- Je ... Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de moyen de lui rendre sa véritable apparence. Est-ce que vous pensez que si je me concentre je peux le faire juste ... comme pour la voix ?

\- Non, mais vous pouvez toujours essayer.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a des chances qu'il y ait quelque chose dans votre livre ?

\- Peu ...

\- Est-ce que vous seriez prête à me laisser y jeter un coup d'oeil ?

\- Je suppose que si je disais non vous trouveriez le moyen de vous introduire à nouveau dans ma crypte ?

\- Certainement oui, avoua-t-elle.

Regina tendit une main vers elle et un instant elle crut qu'elle allait s'emparer de la sienne avant que le grimoire en question n'apparaisse.

\- Merci.

Elle eut le droit à un léger signe de la tête avant que la mère d'Henry ne semble lui poser une dernière question d'un haussement de sourcil. Elle resta muette quelques secondes, tentant en vain de comprendre ce qu'il lui était demandé.

\- Et à mon sujet ? finit-elle par demander. Quel est votre grand plan ?

\- Oh ... C'est euh ... Compliqué. Je comptais vous en parler.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je ... Je sais encore moins comment m'y prendre.

Quelque chose comme de la confusion passa sur le visage parfaitement maquillé et elle choisit de sortir de la poche de son blouson le rouleau de parchemin que Gold lui avait confié. Surveillée telle une proie par un rapace elle remercia tous les dieux que Hook ait eu la gentillesse de lui expliquer comment le dérouler.

\- Ici il est dit ... Euh ... " Celui qui sa lumière éteindra " ... Est-ce que vous seriez prête à ... m'en dire plus ?

Il y avait justement quelque chose de sombre dans le regard qu'elle croisa en relevant la tête et elle aurait put jurer voir les rouages tourner à vive allure derrière les pupilles d'un noir de jais.

\- Vous en dire plus sur quoi ? finit-elle par demander d'une voix plus basse que d'habitude.

\- Sur la façon dont je dois m'y prendre pour vous rendre votre lumière ? Est-ce que c'est une question de magie ? Hook semblait penser que c'était à propos de magie blanche et votre façon de ne plus vraiment vivre votre vie comme vous le devriez ... Est-ce que ma magie peut vous aider ?

Elle avait appréhendé d'avoir à dire ces mots. Après tout, elle était presque certaine que la sorcière n'aimerait pas entendre parler d'elle en de pareils termes. Pourtant il n'y avait qu'un air d'indifférence tranquille sur son visage lorsqu'elle parla avec un sourire en coin.

\- Vous n'êtes pas très futée n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pardon ?

La brune lui offrit un sourire qui dévoila trop ses dents blanches pour être sincère et parvint à la faire frissonner avant de reprendre sur le ton encore plus détaché des politiciens qui changent de sujet.

\- Et si je n'avais pas envie de vous aider à résoudre ce problème ?

\- Vous n'avez pas envie que tout redevienne comme avant ?

\- Non.

\- Vous vous ... Préférez maintenant ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas heureuse ?

\- Et vous pensez pouvoir combler ce ... vide en moi ? sembla-t-elle se moquer.

\- Non ... Je ... Je ne prétends pas que la présence ou non de lumière dans votre vie dépend de moi ... J'espérais y contribuer.

\- Contribuer à mon bonheur serait abandonner l'idée de briser la malédiction.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne supporte pas que quiconque intervienne dans mes choix de vie. Même guidé par je ne sais quel destin bien-pensant.

\- Mais vous ne pensez pas que ma présence pourrait vous apporter quelque chose ? espéra-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de répondre à cette question.

\- Okk ...

Elle était soudain à court d'inspiration pour son interrogatoire improvisé et opta pour garder un silence immobile, dévorant le spectacle qu'offrait le Maire dans son tailleur noir ré-haussé d'une bande dorée où s'entrecroisaient les initiales d'un grand couturier.

\- Autre chose à me dire ? demanda la brune quand elle eut fini son café.

\- Est-ce que je vais avoir le droit à d'autre cours particuliers ... de magie ?

\- Vous en ressentez le besoin ?

\- Oui !

Le sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres laquées de la brune lui confirma qu'elle avait compris qu'elle ne parlait plus de magie ...

\- Est-ce que vous savez comment j'ai réussi à réveiller David ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

Dans son dos quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau du maire, mais l'intéressée ne sembla pas y accorder la moindre attention.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je le sais ?

\- Je croyais que vous étiez au courant de tout ?

\- Votre ... Discours. Vous étiez en train d'essayer de me convaincre. Parce que vous n'avez pas encore l'habitude de votre magie vous avez lâché ses rênes et elle s'est introduite dans la première personne qu'elle a trouvée. David.

\- Et moi essayant de vous convaincre que j'ai des sentiments pour vous ça réveille un type dans le coma ?

\- Vous avez des _sentiments_ pour moi ?

\- Je me suis mal exprimée hier soir ?

Elle dut lutter contre tous les muscles de son corps qui lui crièrent de se recroqueviller dans le fauteuil lorsqu'elle fut fusillée du regard par la sorcière.

\- Miss Swan ...

Cette fois ce fut le téléphone qui coupa ce qu'elle allait dire et la blonde observa la mère d'Henry décrocher avec exaspération.

\- Léa la prochaine fois que vous m'interrompez quand je ne montre aucun signe d'intérêt pour vos tentatives d'attirer mon attention, vous êtes virée. C'est clair ?

Elle n'attendit même pas la fin des excuses visiblement balbutiées à l'autre bout du fil pour faire claquer le combiné sur sa base.

\- Elle a tout cassé n'est-ce pas ? demanda la blonde après quelques secondes ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous alliez me dire quelque chose ... Mais elle a tout cassé n'est-ce pas ?

\- A peu de choses près, avoua-t-elle.

Elle ne masqua pas son inquiétude lorsque Regina repoussa soudain son fauteuil pour déplier sa silhouette portée sur des talons aiguilles noirs et dorés.

\- Notre entretien est terminé ? devina-t-elle.

\- Avez-vous quelque chose d'autre à me dire ? l'entendit-elle demander déjà à la porte.

\- Je suppose que non ...

La jeune femme l'imita, jetant un dernier regard à la pièce dont la décoration semblait avoir été pensée pour rappelerla personnalité de la Reine.

\- Dans ce cas ...

La porte lui fut ouverte mais elle la retint au dernier moment, suffisamment pour que l'embrasure ne la dévoile pas en train d'attirer le maire à elle et l'embrasser. Elle ne lutta pas contre le baiser qu'elle lui donna, mais s'en dégagea après peu de temps avec fermeté.

\- Laissez-moi mener la danse, prévint la brune lorsqu'elle fut à nouveau à distance respectable.

\- Mais est-ce que vous avez envie de danser ?

Elle eut le droit à un simple sourire avant que la porte ne soit à nouveau ouverte et cette fois en grand pour la laisser passer, le grimoire fermement tenu sous son bras.

\- Bonne journée Shérif

\- À vous aussi Madame le Maire ...

.

..

.

Elle était sur le point de s'endormir quand quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis son adolescence la fit se redresser dans son lit. Des coups. Le bruit caractéristiques de gravillons lancés contre une vitre. Attrapant ses lunettes sur le rebord de sa table de nuit elle ne prit pas la peine de rallumer la lumière de la chambre avant de sortir du cocon de ses couvertures.

\- Oh ça va, ça va, rala-t-elle à voix basse lorsque le bruit reprit.

La jeune femme dut plisser les yeux pour distinguer la silhouette capuchonnée qui se tenait dans l'allée qui menait à l'hôtel et sur laquelle elle avait une vue parfaite depuis sa chambre. Si elle pouvait affirmer que la personne n'était pas très grande de taille, c'était le seul détail qu'elle put distinguer avant de devoir s'abriter pour éviter un autre projectile.

\- Hey ! C'est bon, je suis là, chuchota-t-elle le plus fort qu'elle put.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, entrecoupées par le sifflement du vent avant que l'inconnu(e) ne se penche pour ramasser une autre pierre.

\- Ok, d'accord, je descends ! prévint-elle. Je m'habille, j'arrive.

Elle jeta son dévolu sur une paire de jean, un pull noir et des baskets qu'elle enfila sans prendre le temps de mettre des chaussettes avant de s'emparer de son blouson en cuir rouge fétiche et d'une écharpe en laine. Par réflexe, elle dégaina son Beretta en descendant les escaliers, le bras plaqué le long de son corps, prête à bondir et tirer lorsqu'elle arriva devant la silhouette capuchonnée.

\- Qui êtes vous ?

\- Suivez-moi, lui répondit une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas certainement à cause de l'épais tissu qui masquait le visage.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à être menée vers le premier coin de rue sombre, elle suivit son guide un long moment sur la route principale. Quelque chose attira son attention sur le bas côté quelques minutes plus tard et elle sut qu'ils étaient suivis. Sa prise sur l'arme se raffermit.

\- Où est-ce que vous m'enmenez ?

\- Au clocher, répondit étonnement la voix.

\- Pour faire quoi ?

\- Parler.

\- On pouvait pas parler au chaud à l'hotel ?

\- Pas avec moi ...

Elle ne répondit pas cette fois, mais sourit au bruit qu'elle reconnut derrière elle. Pas que la présence du pirate dans les parage la rassure, mais elle lui donnait au moins une idée sur l'identité de l'inconnu(e). La jeune femme perdue dans ses pensées manqua percuter son guide lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant le bâtiment.

\- Au dernier étage, indiqua-t-il.

\- Vous ne venez pas ?

Pour tout réponse, l'intéressé s'écarta d'elle pour la laisser passer.

\- Hook, sortez de votre cachette si vous voulez venir.

L'intéressé ne se fit pas prier, sortant immédiatement de l'ombre dans laquelle il s'était terrée.

\- Changez de tenue la prochaine fois, je vous ai dit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui tintait.

Le pirate ne répondit pas, ouvrant la porte de l'édifice pour la laisser passer et elle dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il faudrait bientôt qu'elle reprenne ses footing lorsqu'elle arriva la respiration chaotique en haut des escaliers.

\- Ouvrez la porte.

\- Oui oui je vais, deux secondes !

Elle eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle identifia les silhouettes des enfants perdus dans le petit espace confiné que leur offrait le sommet de la tour.

\- Bonsoir Sauveuse.

\- Salut, répondit-elle sans enthousiasme en s'engageant dans la pièce. C'est quoi toute cette mascarade ?

\- Nous devions te parler.

\- Faites donc ...

Elle les regarda échanger un dernier regard entre eux comme pour s'assurer de leur décision avant que l'enfant au visage déformé par des points de sutures grossiers ne fasse un pas en avant.

\- Nous voulions te remercier de ne pas avoir été prompte à nous juger coupable de ce qui s'est passé à l'hôpital.

\- De rien ...

\- J'ai un don très spécial, continua l'enfant sans prendre en compte ses remerciements.

Malgré ses efforts, Emma sentit une vague de panique remuer son estomac lorsque la fille s'approcha d'elle. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui l'avait dérangée dès la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue.

\- Et si tu nous le permets, je suis prête à t'aider dans ta quête.

Il n'y avait même plus un mètre entre elles et elle fut tentée de reculer.

\- M'aider comment ?

\- Si ton destin est de briser la malédiction, c'est ce que tu feras. Je peux voir ton avenir si tu le permets et t'aider à faire avancer les choses.

\- Euh ... Comment ça marche ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire exactement ? demanda-t-elle peu sûre d'elle même.

\- Un simple contact.

Ok. Un simple contact. Elle pouvait le faire. Surtout si c'était pour le bien de la malédiction chercha-t-elle à se convaincre. Elle ne lui signifia son accord que d'un simple signe de tête, fermant les yeux lorsqu'elle la vit s'approcher pour entrer en contact avec elle. Elle n'expliquait pas le malaise qu'elle ressentait systématiquement en sa présence, mais elle sentit clairement tous ses muscles se tendre lorsqu'une main se referma autour de son poignet.

Il ne se passa rien. Du moins de son point de vue. Et elle se demanda un instant si l'enfant ne pouvait tout simplement pas utiliser son don sur elle à cause de cette manie qu'avait la magie à ne pas vouloir marcher avec elle.

\- Oh ... entendit-elle la jeune fille souffler.

Elle regretta d'avoir été poussée à ouvrir les yeux, forcée à observer le visage déformé trop près d'elle. Mais l'intéressée reculait déjà, ayant peut-être senti le malaise qu'elle provoquait.

\- Vous avez vu quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle quand elle ne rajouta rien.

\- Oui.

\- Et donc ? pressa-t-elle.

\- Je réfléchis.

\- A quoi ?

\- A ce que je peux vous dire Sauveuse.

\- Et bien, tout peut-être, proposa la blonde.

\- Je ne peux faire ça et risquer de désordonner le futur.

Elle ne voyait pas très bien en quoi le fait de savoir plus tôt que prévu comment briser la malédiction pourrait perturber toute la ligne du temps, mais elle était prête à suivre son avis.

\- Vous aurez besoin d'une potion pour guérir Maléfique. C'est un homme qui l'a ...

\- Un homme ? railla le pirate à ses côtés. C'est un don très précis que tu as là petite ...

\- Tant que ce n'est pas Neal, rétorqua la chasseuse de primes.

\- Qu'avez-vous contre Baelfire ? demanda l'enfant.

\- C'est lui ? s'affola-t-elle soudain

\- Répondez à ma question et je vous donnerai un nom.

\- Pas que ça te regarde mais j'ai connu cet homme quand j'étais jeune et il a été atrocement malhonnête avec moi, ça te suffnom

Sa réponse sembla intriguer les quatre adolescents présent dans la petite pièce. A côté d'elle Hook ne semblait pas intéressé par la conversation et elle aurait eu du mal à déterminer si son désintérêt était feint ou non.

\- Baelfire est un héros parmi nous, expliqua l'un d'eux au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

\- Un héros ?

L'homme était bien des choses, mais elle avait du mal à l'imaginer en héros. Certainement avait-il des dons pour se rendre utile à certaines personnes, il pouvait sans problème accomplir des prouesses lorsque sa vie était en danger ou trouver des combines lui permettant de sortir son épingle du jeu, mais elle ne le pensait pas capable d'actes assez altruiste pour être un jour qualifié de héros.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? poussa-t-elle quand elle n'obtint aucune réponse.

\- Baelfire a vécu avec nous pendant des dizaines d'années et c'est lui qui nous a aidé à vaincre Peter Pan et son ombre lorsqu'il est retourné auprès de son père.

\- Ah ouais ?

C'était Henry qui lui avait parlé de Peter Pan, apparemment enfermé dans l'hôpital psychiatrique.

\- C'est un héros, confirma un autre enfant.

\- Bon, ok, admettons, accepta-t-elle pour couper court à la discussion. Et cette personne qui doit m'aider à libérer Maléfique ?

\- David Blanchard, lâcha la jeune fille aveugle.

\- Ok. Super.

Elle ne lui avait pas vraiment encore parlé mais elle profiterait de la soirée de demain pour le faire. Il ne serait certainement pas difficile à convaincre si il ressemblait un tant soit peu à sa femme qui avait juré de faire tout ce qui était dans son possible pour l'aider si elle en ressentait le besoin. Après tout elle l'avait sorti de vingt-huit ans de comas et rendu à son Amour Véritable, il lui devait bien ça.

.

..

.

La journée du lendemain passa à une allure complètement folle. Partout dans la ville, des hommes et des femmes semblaient se libérer de la malédiction sans son aide, mais préférant visiblement venir la voir lorsqu'ils s'en rendaient compte. Elle n'avait eu aucune idée de la façon dont elle devait gérer le phénomène et Graham avait été d'une aide précieuse lorsqu'il était intervenu auprès de chacun d'entre eux pour leur expliquer la situation et répondre aux questions les plus pressantes. Le chasseur semblait en savoir plus que ce qu'il n'en avait jamais laissé paraître et pour l'instant c'était le soulagement qui l'assaillait plus que les questions.

Quelque part dans la journée son téléphone vibra pour lui annoncer un message qu'elle s'empressa de lire lorsqu'elle en remarqua l'expéditeur

" _Portez quelque chose de clair_ " .

" _A vos ordres Majesté_ " répondit-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

De toute manière elle n'avait apporté qu'une seule tenue digne d'un "bal" et elle correspondait heureusement à la description. Elle tenta de ne pas trop s'attarder sur le fait qu'un simple message été parvenu à générer plus d'enthousiasme en elle que tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre cette dernière semaine et se replongea dans la liste de nomsqu'avait dressée Graham, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse de la Reine.

Le reste de la journée fut passé à courir après le chien d'Archie Hopper qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa propre volonté, s'échappant pour aller harceler Cruella au point qu'elle se demande si le dalmatien n'était pas à la recherche de ses petits. La vendeuse de manteau en fourrure ne semblait pas avoir retrouvé la mémoire de sa vie d'antan et elle ne parut pas une vraie menace à la chasseuse de primes qui se contenta de ramener le chien à son propriétaire.

Après son service elle resta bien plus que de raison sous la douche tentant en vain de trouver une explication à ce qui se passait en ville jusqu'au moment où elle fut interrompue par des coups portés à la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel. Encore enroulée dans sa serviette de bain, elle ouvrit à une Ruby tout sourires et fut heureuse d'avoir emporté la tenue qu'elle allait enfilé pour le bal.

Evidemment elle s'était attendue à ce que la cérémonie soit impressionnante, Snow était après tout une princesse, mais elle eut tout de même le souffle coupé lorsqu'elle mit les pieds dans le hall de la bâtisse qui avait été transformée en salle de fête pour l'occasion. Les murs habillés de tentures claires, un immense lustre en cristal qu'elle n'y avait jamais remarqué illuminant l'ensemble de la pièce en plus des chandelles qui semblaient suspendues dans les airs ça et là. Elle avait du mal à imaginer Regina aidant aux préparations, mais il était impossible que Mary Margaret n'ait pas été aidée par une quelconque magie

\- Emma !

La jeune femme à laquelle elle était en train de penser s'avança vers elle en robe d'un bleu clair pour la prendre dans ses bras, aussitôt immitée par son mari.

\- Snow, David ! Tout se passe bien ?

\- Très. Et tu es venue ... Merci.

\- De rien, j'ai été invitée j'allais pas refuser !

\- J'adore ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux !

\- Oh, c'est Ruby qui s'est amusée, répondit-elle en effleurant la tresse qui ornait sa coiffure où les cheveux tressés sur le côté de son crâne étaient fermement tenus par une queue de cheval qui tombait à peine ondulés sur une de ses épaules et bien plus bas dans son décolleté.

A ses côtés, la serveuse fut accueille avec autant de chaleur et elle profita des quelques minutes où les vieilles amies se parlaient à voix basse dans les bras l'une de l'autre pour se rapprocher de David.

\- David, j'ai entendu dire que tu pourrais m'aider à briser la malédiction, est ce que tu serais prêt à le faire ?

\- Bien sûr Emma, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit je serai là !

Quelque chose dans sa façon de parler la fit sourire, elle l'imaginait très bien sur un grand cheval blanc galoper au secours dunne Princesse en détresse et tout en lui lui semblait avoir été fait pour inspirer la confiance. Autrefois elle aurait certainement trouvé ça suspect maisdepuis son arrivée à Storybrook elle avait appris que certaines personnes étaient bel et bien des stéréotypes sans arrières pensées. Elle allait lui confier ses découvertes quand elle fut à nouveau attrapée par Ruby qui la poussait vers une longue table recouverte de plats et boissons.

\- On en reparlera, eut elle le temps de lui lancer avant de se retrouver un verre de champagne à la main.

Dans un coin de la pièce, son attention fut attirée par de grands signes de main qui leur étaient adressés par Aurore en compagnie de Hope qu'Emma n'avait pas pu voir depuis l'avant veille et d'une jeune femme en robe verte qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. La blonde suivit docilement la serveuse qui l'accompagnait jusqu'au groupe de femmes rassemblée, souriant poliment à celle qui lui fut présentée au creux de son oreille comme la fée clochette.

\- Salut, s'entendit-elle dire à Hope avec ce qui ressemblait à de la timidité.

\- Salut, lui fut-il rapidement répondu avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne de quelques mètres.

La chasseuse de primes l'observa partir dans sa longue robe bleue en luttant contre l'agacement qui l'avait soudain envahie. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à quelqu'un qui avait probablement été menacée par Regina Mills.

\- Alors ? entendit-elle Aurore lui demander quelque part derrière elle.

\- Alors quoi ? répondit-elle plus agressivement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Ça va ?

L'inquiétude sincère qui s'était peinte sur le visage de la jeune femme lui fit immédiatement regretter son emportement et elle fit l'effort de la mettre au courant de tout ce qu'elle savait jusque là.

\- David fera tout ce qu'il peut pour t'aider, assura-t-elle.

\- Je m'en doute, oui.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, leur conversation naissante soudain coupée par le tintement d'un couteau contre un verre en cristal. La Sauveuse n'écoute pas ce qu'il fut dit, levant simplement un verre lorsqu'elle entendit son nom. Son regard balaya la pièce à la recherche d'une personne en particulier sans pouvoir la trouver et elle préféra se diriger vers la fée dont elle s'était rapprochée les derniers jours.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? demanda-t-elle sans préambule.

\- De ne pas t'approcher.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je … Je détiens des informations qu'elle ne veut pas que je divulgue.

\- Secret d'Etat ? se moqua-t-elle.

Elle reçut un regard qui effaça le sourire qu'elle portait encore.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Elle a le pouvoir de décider si c'en est un.

\- C'est ridicule, c'est entre elle et moi tu ne devrais pas avoir à en …

Elle s'interrompit soudain, surprise par l'effroi qu'elle pouvait lire sur le visage de l'ancienne fée qui fixait quelqu'un derrière elle. Elle s'attendait presque à la voir à quelques centimètres d'elle lorsqu'elle se retourna et fut étonnée de devoir la chercher pour la trouver enfin en pleine conversation avec une blonde qu'elle avait déjà vue avec elle à l'inauguration du restaurant tenu par Ursula.

Ce soir elle avait opté pour une longue robe d'un noir auquel la lumière des chandeliers semblait donner une reflet violet assorti aux bijoux qu'elle portait. Si on faisait abstraction de l'échancrure qui dévoilait la quasi totalité d'une de ses jambes prolongées par des escarpins d'un violet profond, la robe était bien plus descente que celles qu'elle lui avait vues portées en peinture. Le décolleté ouvragé aurait pu être bien plus profond mais la taille semblait avoir été encore plus affinée par un corset qu'elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer de là où elle était.

La sorcière dut sentir son regard, se détournant pour lui en lancer un qui la déshabilla l'espace de quelques secondes avant de retourner son attention vers son amie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demanda la voix de Ruby quelque part derrière elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour faire le premier pas vers Regina ? répéta-t-elle avec la lenteur des adultes qui s'adressent à un enfant.

La proposition la fit sourire avant qu'elle ne se décide, emportant avec elle une nouvelle coupe de champagne.

\- Madame le Maire, bonsoir.

\- Shérif …

La voix basse n'eut aucun mal à se faire entendre malgré le bruit ambiant. Elle lui vola sa coupe à moitié vide pour la remplacer par celle qu'elle tenait encore à la main avant de se retourner vers la blonde qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore.

\- Emma Swan, enchantée, se présenta-t-elle.

\- Kathryn, lui répondit-elle seulement avec un sourire pourtant sincère. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

\- Malheureusement je crois être un des derniers sujets à la mode. Vous travaillez à la mairie ?

\- Non, je suis avocate, mais Regina m'a déjà consultée.

\- Où avez vous fait vos études ? testa-t-elle.

\- Oh je n'en ai aucune idée. La malédiction m'aura procuré toutes les connaissances nécessaires mais je serais certainement sans emploi à l'extérieur.

Elle se demanda brièvement si elle avait toujours été au courant de ce fait ou si comme bien d'autres elle avait récemment compris. Plongée dans ses pensées elle faillit manquer l'imperceptible mouvement de la tête que fit le maire, poussant visiblement l'avocate à s'excuser la seconde d'après.

Son attention se reporta immédiatement sur la brune qui s'était retournée pour lui faire complètement face. Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas la précipiter dans ses bras lorsqu'elle remarqua la lueur taquine qui brillait dans ses iris plus clairs que d'habitude.

\- Bonsoir Shérif, répéta-t-elle en s'avançant vers elle cette fois.

Ses yeux se fermèrent de leur propre volonté quand elle se colla à elle pour lui faire la bise, son coeur battant à la chamade quand le parfum qu'elle aurait pu reconnaitre n'importe où envahit ses sens.

\- Je pensais que vous auriez opté pour une robe, lui souffla-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille.

Elle n'était plus en état de réfléchir quand elle s'empara de la main qui s'était posée sur son avant bras pour la guider jusque dans son dos, mais elle ne retint pas son sourire lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts se figer sous la surprise de rencontrer la peau nue.

\- Tournez-vous, ordonna la sorcière d'une voix plus sérieuse que la seconde d'auparavant.

Elle s'exécuta pour changer, dévoilant l'intégralité de sa combinaison. Elle l'avait achetée à l'occasion d'une mission où elle avait du assister à un gala, la préférant à une robe qui aurait été bien moins pratique en cas de poursuite. Le tissu d'un gris bleu était mêlé à des éclats de pierres brillantes qui le faisait scintiller sous n'importe quelle lumière. Si la tenue était décolleté, l'échancrure qui avait été faite dans le dos n'avait rien à envier, laissant sa peau entièrement dénudée.

\- Elle est claire, non ? se moqua-t-elle lorsqu'elle parvint à raccrocher les yeux de la sorcière.

\- En effet.

\- Vous passez une bonne soirée ?

\- Un bal en l'honneur de Blanche Neige ? Comment pourrais-je m'ennuyer ? railla la brune.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à sa réponse et à en juger par certains regards qu'elle reçut, il n'était pas habituel que le maire fasse rire qui que ce soit. Surtout ces derniers temps pensa-t-elle.

\- Vous n'êtes pas venue accompagnée ? demanda-t-elle sans chercher à cacher son intérêt.

\- Ai-je besoin d'être accompagnée Miss Swan ?

\- Non, c'était pas ce que je voulais dire, s'empressa-t-elle de nier.

\- Et que vouliez-vous dire ?

Elle prit le temps de l'observer, rassurée par la lueur taquine qui brillait toujours dans ses yeux avant d'oser répondre.

\- Que j'adorerais que vous me laissiez être votre cavalière pour la soirée.

\- Personne ne danse.

\- Vous avez très bien compris ce que je voulais dire.

\- Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Oui ? voulut-elle s'assurer.

\- Vous avez très bien compris ce que je voulais dire, lui lança-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Quelque chose de chaud se répandit dans son estomac avant de remonter la faire sourire lorsqu'elle suivit Regina vers le groupe d'hommes où elle se dirigeait. Elle se contenta d'observer la façon qu'elle avait d'interagir avec les autres, ses répliques de politiciennes et la façon dont elle avait de remettre les gens à sa place en un compliment. Brièvement elle se demanda quelle sorte d'éducation elle avait du recevoir pour parvenir à une telle maîtrise de la personne qu'elle laissait exister aux yeux des autres. Elle n'expliqua pas la joie presque orgueilleuse qu'elle ressentit aux regards emplis d'ennui dont elle fut la seule destinataire, les sourires sincères qu'elle reçut lorsqu'elle interagissait avec Henry qui avait été habillé d'un costume bleu marine et les quelques fois où les doigts de la Reine effleurèrent le creux de ses reins.

\- Où allez-vous ?

C'était la première fois du reste de la soirée que la brune se ré adressait à elle directement et le fait qu'elle ait remarqué son geste à peine amorcé renforça sa conviction qu'elle avait été observé de près toute la nuit.

\- Je comptais dire deux mots à David.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- À propos de Maléfique, décida-t-elle d'être honnête. On m'a dit qu'il saurait m'aider.

\- On ?

\- Une des enfants perdus.

\- Je vois ...

\- J'en ai pas pour longtemps, c'est juste que ...

\- Allez-y, sembla-t-elle lui accorder la permission.

\- C'est trop gentil ...

Un instant elle crut qu'elle était allée trop loin lorsque la Reine se rapprocha d'elle au point qu'elle puisse sentir la chaleur émaner du corps recouvert du sublime tissu qu'elle avait plusieurs fois tenté de toucher durant la soirée.

\- Ça ne durera pas, l'entendit-elle souffler. Allez-y et prévenez-moi quand vous aurez fini, vous rentrez avec moi.

\- Je rentre avec vous ? s'étonna-t-elle suffisamment pour perdre des yeux le Prince qu'elle avait guetté toute la soirée.

\- Oui.

\- Je vous raccompagne ou je rentre _avec_ vous ? voulut-elle clarifier.

\- Vous rentrez _avec_ moi, _chez_ moi et vous ne remettrez les pieds dans votre petite chambre d'hôtel que demain lorsque j'en aurais décidé ainsi. C'est clair Miss Swan ?

\- Comme de l'eau de roche !

\- Filez.

La jeune femme obéit, fuyant la présence de la sorcière avant de faire quelque chose de bête comme l'attirer à elle devant toute une assemblée pour l'embrasser. Elle ne savait pas exactement à quoi elle devait ce virement soudain de comportement, mais elle était heureuse de pouvoir retrouver un semblant de normalité dans la relation qu'elle avait réussi à nouer avec Regina. Si elles étaient encore loin de parler d'une relation de couple, elle pouvait clairement discerner l'affection qui filtrait dans le ton de sa voix. Son titre d'"élue" avait peut être poussé la sorcière à se détacher d'elle un temps mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée qu'elle n'ait pu se faire violence plus longtemps.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si heureuse ?

\- On ne se tutoie pas ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Si ! Si si, il faut m'excuser ... Ce n'était pas dans nos habitudes dans la forêt enchantée et je dois avouer que malgré le topo auquel j'ai eu le droit à mon réveil, certains mécanismes sont durs à enrayer.

\- J'imagine, oui !

\- David ... J'ai un service à te demander.

\- Tout ce que je pourrais faire.

\- On m'a dit que tu pourrais m'aider à briser la malédiction qui a été lancée sur Maléfique.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? répondit-il avec une grimace qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

\- Elle est prisonnière de sa forme de dragon. Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

\- Disons que j'ai déjà eu affaire à elle.

\- Ça s'est mal passé ?

\- Je lui ai volé quelque chose qu'elle détenait pour Rumplestinskin.

\- Ok. Et est-ce que par hasard tu aurais une idée de ce qui pourrait m'aider ?

\- Euh ... Pas vraiment. Est-ce que tu as demandé à quelqu'un qui s'y entend en magie ?

Elle eut envie de lever les yeux au plafond mais se retint au dernier moment.

\- Bien sûr David, je l'ai déjà fait et Regina cherche un moyen depuis un bon bout de temps ...

\- D'accord ... Mais qui t'a dit que je serais capable de t'aider ?

\- Je ne connais pas son nom. Elle fait partie de la bande des enfants perdus

\- Les enfants perdus ? demanda-t-il avec l'air de quelqu'un qui ne comprenait pas de qui on lui parlait.

\- Des enfants qui ont été enlevés à leurs parents par un sorcier extrêmement puissant, expliqua une voix familière derrière elle. Ils ont vécus prisonniers du temps et de Peter Pan sur une île à Neverland jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un les en délivre.

\- Oh ... s'étonna encore David tandis qu'elle se raidissait à la main qui s'était posée dans son dos nu.

\- Depuis leur libération et jusqu'à aujourd'hui où ils ont été amenés par la grande malédiction, ils sont menés par un conseil d'enfants élus parmi eux. L'un d'eux est une jeune fille aveugle qui possède le don très rare de clairvoyance. C'est elle qui aura certainement dit à Emma que vous sauriez l'aider.

\- Merci pour ce merveilleux résumé Neal, je me serai débrouillée seule.

Il ne sembla pas tenir compte du regard dont elle le fusilla, faisant d'ores et déjà un pas de côté pour fuir sa présence. Si elle devait avouer que les enseignements fournis étaient les bienvenus, lui ne l'était pas du tout.

\- Baelfire. Je suis le fils de Rumplestinskin, se présenta-t-il au Prince.

\- Enchanté. Oui, j'ai déjà entendu parler de vous ... Il y a longtemps.

\- Certainement, assura-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Emma ? demanda une voix qui fit couler de la lave en fusion le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Oui ?

\- On part, lui répondit la voix d'Henry quelque part à hauteur de sa taille.

\- Oh, j'en ai pas pour longtemps, j'arrive.

\- Henry va nous attendre à la voiture, entendit-elle la mère ordonner à son fils.

Elle n'écouta pas sa réponse, rassurée sans le vouloir par la présence de la Reine et se retourna vers les deux hommes qui étaient restés interdis.

\- David, j'aimerais vraiment que tu penses à ça. Si rien ne te viens, je demanderai certainement des renseignements supplémentaires à ... cette jeune fille, mais je ne vois aucune raison pour que quelque chose ne te revienne pas, tenta-t-elle de le convaincre.

\- J'en parlerai avec Snow, mais je te promets de faire tout mon possible.

\- Inutile de trop y réfléchir David, si elle l'a dit, ça ne peut qu'arriver, faites moi confiance.

\- Si j'étais vous David, intervint la sorcière qui était restée à leurs côtés, j'éviterai de faire une telle chose. Baelfire n'est pas le genre de personne à qui j'accorderai ma confiance.

\- Venant de la Méchante Reine, je ne pense pas que le conseil fasse mouche, se moqua-t-il.

\- Attention à vos paroles Baelfire, Regina a été d'une très grande aide pour nous, fut-elle agréablement surprise d'entendre David la défendre.

\- Merci David, ne vous inquiétez pas de l'effet des paroles d'un vulgaire vagabond sur quelqu'un comme moi. Tenez-nous au courant si vous vous souvenez de la moindre des choses. Maléfique est une alliée que vous voudrez avoir le jour où la malédiction sera brisée.

\- Je le ferai, répondit-il avec le sérieux d'une soldat qui prend un ordre.

\- Tant mieux

La jeune femme sentit une main coloniser le creux de ses reins pour la pousser à rejoindre la sortie.

\- Snow saura comment me joindre, insista-t-elle une dernière fois auprès du blond qui n'avait pas quitté son air bienheureux.

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'entendre sa réponse, déjà entrainée vers l'immense porte de l'édifice. Dehors la nuit était bien silencieuse en comparaison avec la réception et le bruit des talons qui faisaient crisser le gravier sous les pas soutenus de la brune lui parut désagréable.

\- Vous êtes pressée ? questionna-t-elle.

Elle manqua se tordre la cheville lorsqu'elle dut s'arrêter brusquement pour ne pas entrer en collision avec l'intéressée qui s'était immobilisée dans l'allée qui menait au parking improvisé. De là elle voyait très bien la Mercedes briller sous un lampadaire à une place d'honneur.

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air pressée ?

Emma prit le temps de l'observer, glissant sur le tissus soyeux de la robe qui trouvait toujours à scintiller sous l'éclat de la lune certainement. Elle profita de leur échange pour se rapprocher d'elle, tentant de discerner l'émotion qui peignait librement les traits du maire

\- Vous êtes jalouse ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Non Miss Swan.

Cette fois ce fut la brune qui combla le dernier espace qui restait entre elles, des doigts caressant les cheveux qui retombaient sur l'une des épaules.

\- Je serais jalouse si je ne vous avais pas vue vous écarter de lui. Je suis en colère.

\- Contre moi ?

La main se referma autour de la base de sa queue de cheval pour tourner sa tête vers les marches de l'entrée du domaine viticole où Neal ou Baelfire, qu'importait son nom, les observait, figé par la surprise.

« Contre lui» entendit-elle murmuré contre son oreille avant que les lèvres ne tracent leur chemin jusqu'au siennes pour s'en emparer avec exigence. La poigne autour de ses cheveux se resserra quand elle eut le malheur d'hésiter avant de répondre à son baiser mais se transforma en une caresse agréable dès qu'elle l'attirra au plus près d'elle. Elle entendit quelque chose grésiller lorsque Regina gémit et comprit au sourire qu'elle sentit contre elle que sa magie venait certainement d'être réveillée.

\- Je suis très possessive, sembla l'avertir l'intéressée. Est-ce que ça posera un problème ?

Elle avait envie de lui répondre qu'il n'y avait plus jamais eu personne à compter de l'instant où elle avait posé les yeux sur elle mais se contenta de répondre par la négative en un hochement de tête avant de replonger sur elle. La sorcière lâcha ses cheveux pour parcourir son dos, passant sous le tissus de sa combinaison pour s'emparer de ses fesses avant de la repousser soudainement.

\- Pas ici, sembla-t-elle se ressaisir

La chasseuse de primes se rappela de la présence de son ex petit ami mais fut soulagée de constater son absence lorsqu'elle se retourna à sa recherche.

\- Il ne parlera pas, si ça vous pose un problème, entendit-elle la brune l'informer.

\- Ça ne poserait aucun problème, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en se dirigeant vers la Mercedes dont elle tint la porte ouverte à la conductrice qui lui lança un regard amusé.

\- Ne claquez pas la porte, Henry s'est endormi.

Elle laissa la porte se fermer avec douceur et s'éloignait vers sa voiture lorsqu'elle fut à nouveau interpellée.

\- Vous montez à côté de moi Miss Swan, j'enverrai votre voiture à l'hotel demain. Ou chez moi si vous préférez. Mais vous montez avec moi.

\- Vous avez peur que je ne vous rejoigne pas ?

\- Je n'ai peur de rien Shérif, montez

La blonde s'exécuta, rejoignant à vive allure le côté passager où elle s'enfonça dans le siège en cuir. Le moteur gronda sous les talons aiguilles de Regina et elle eut le malheur de jeter un coup d'oeil à la vision qu'elle était, une cuisse entièrement dénudée par l'échancrure de sa robe et les traits parfaits concentrés sur la conduite de la voiture dont elle tenait le volant d'une seule main.

\- Restez concentrée, ordonna-t-elle lorsqu'elle posa une main sur elle

Elle sourit en constatant les jointures de ses doigts blanchir sous la pression qu'elle exerçait sur le volant à trois branches.

\- Miss Swan, Henry...

\- Henry dort, coupa-t-elle. Conduisez.

\- Qu'est il arrivé à vitre bonne résolution de me laisser mener les choses ?

\- J'aurais déjà les mains ligotées si vous n'en aviez pas envie Regina...

\- C'est une bonne idée les mains ligotées, répéta-t-elle l'air songeur

\- Conduisez. Au plus vite vous serez arrivée au plus vite je pourrais finir ce que je vais commencer.

La brune ne lui répondit pas cette fois et elle prit son silence pour une capitalisation lorsqu'elle activa la boîte automatique, la laissant écarter ses cuisses pour s'y faire une place.

\- Emma je n'ai jamais... Faites attention, sembla-t-elle vouloir prévenir.

La chasseuse de primes ne l'écouta pas, se libérant de l'emprise de sa ceinture de sécurité pour se pencher sur la conductrice et prendre le lobe de son oreille dans sa bouche. Elle laissa libre court à l'envie qu'elle avait eu depuis le début de la soirée, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou pour inspirer la fragrance de sa peau mélangé au parfum qu'elle portait. Ses doigts commencèrent un mouvement circulaire par dessus le sous vêtement en satin et elle dut se retenir de sourire aux efforts manifestes que faisaient sa partenaire pour paraître indifférente.

\- J'ai eu envie de vous toute la soirée. Quand vous avez remis Sidney à sa place j'ai cru que j'allais vous entraîner dans le premier placard venu et vous prendre contre un mur...

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa tirade, interrompue par les lèvres pulpeuses qui s'emparèrent des siennes en un baiser brouillon et elle dut se faire violence pour la repousser et parvenir à plonger son regard dans le sien où brillaient surprise et désir

\- Redémarrez, c'est vert, indiqua-t-elle amusée.

Elle attendit que son attention soit détournée par la route pour écarter d'un doigt le tissu et en enfouir deux autres en elle, étouffant un rire dans le creux de son épaule. Une main vint immédiatement immobiliser la sienne.

\- Emma...

\- Chut, vous ne voudriez pas réveiller Henry, n'est ce pas ?

Elle ne fut pas lâchée pour autant et dut se contenter de pouvoir courber ses doigts en elle. Ce fut elle qui gémit dans une ligne droite lorsque la brune sembla capituler, sa tête se renversant brièvement contre l'appui en cuir, la main tenant toujours son poignet resserrant son emprise pour lui imprimer un mouvement de vas et viens qu'elle garda lent

La main qui tenait le volant tremblait autant que ses jambes lorsqu'elle s'arrêta dans le garage en dessous du manoir et Emma n'attendit même pas qu'elle coupe le moteur pour l'atirrer un peu plus à elle. Regina la lâcha, préférant visiblement passer deux bras autour de son cou dans l'espoir de se rapprocher d'elle.

La Sauveuse eut le temps de voir quelque chose qui ressemblait à un mélange d'affection et de desesperation dans son regard avant de renoncer à attendre une minute de plus pour la faire jouir, profitant de sa liberté nouvelle pour augmenter la force et l'allure de ses mouvement. Le corps de la brune se cambra violemment contre le sien et elle parvint à ignorer la douleur des muscles qui enserrent ses doigts uniquement grâce à celle que provoquèrent les ongles de la sorcière dans ses cheveux. Elle continuèrent à s'embrasser un long moment jusqu'à ce que leur baiser perde en violence pour se transformer en quelque chose de plus doux qui les fit à nouveau s'éloigner.

\- Bravo, salua-t-elle lorsqu'elle se laissa retomber contre le siège de sa voiture.

\- Vous doutiez de moi Emma ? Répondit-elle en ayant apparemment compris qu'elle la félicitait d'avoir réussi à rester silencieuse

\- J'adore quand vous m'appelez comme ça... Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne le faites pas plus souvent ?

\- Vous appeler Emma ?

\- Hum, confirma-t-elle en un gémissement les doigts dans la bouche.

Regina ne répondit pas immédiatement, l'observant lécher les derniers vestiges de l'orgasme qu'elle venait de lui donner.

\- J'aime les occasions spéciales, finit-elle par expliquer

\- Est-ce que j'y aurais droit ce soir ?

\- Je ne sais pas, pour l'instant c'est mon prénom que je compte entendre crié.

\- Ça me va, accepta-t-elle en retirant elle même les clefs du compteur.


	14. Chapter 14

_Saluuuut ! :D Oui, j'ai encore mis du temps pour vous apporter une suite mais pour ma défense le site a été HS plusieurs jours d'affilé et je n'arrivais absolument pas à me connecter à mon compte ..._

 _Encore et toujours merci à ceux qui me laissent des commentaires qui ne manquent jamais de me faire plaisir : Raphi5930, angele751, justinejannedu0760, Loulouche qui m'a donné une idée pour cette fin de chapitre, LittleBigLow, rozaline38, Swan33, moithea, Grat, Regina2015, Floralys2015 ( j'avoue que j'ai hésité pour Henry mais je tenais à la scène et je voyais mal quelqu'un d'autre le ramener du coup ... Si ça peut te rassurer il dormait vraiment à poings fermés ^^ ), EvilSwanMills, evilhayleyregal, MissOuat4ever, DroDrov, StitChE ... Vous êtes géniaux !_

 _Bref, vous l'attendiez, voilà la suite ! :) ( et ya plus de 10 000 mots hein alors c'est cadeau ! Mais avec les fautes qui vont avec parce que je me suis pas relue xD )_

.

.

.

Chapitre 14

.

..

.

Ce fut elle qui s'occupa d'extirper le corps lourd de fatigue d'Henry de la banquette arrière sous le regard attentif de sa mère qui la guida jusqu'à la chambre aux murs bleu et argent. Elle s'écarta uniquement lorsqu'il montra des signes de vie, aussitôt remplacée par Regina qu'elle observa lui chuchoter quelque chose d'inintelligible depuis le seuil de la porte où elle s'était postée. Si elle avait bel et bien l'impression d'assister à une scène à laquelle elle n'avait pas le droit lorsqu'elle le débarrassa de son costume pour le faire rentrer dans un pyjama de super héros, elle dut se faire violence pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée se servir un verre d'eau.

Ses pas la menèrent dans le salon où elle dévora du regard une nouvelle fois le tableau qu'elle y avait découvert le premier soir où elle avait pu s'introduire dans la demeure grâce à Graham.

\- Vous ne l'auriez pas appréciée, entendit-elle dans son dos.

\- La méchante Reine ?

\- Oui.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à la version aux traits bien plus doux qui l'observait perchée sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil. Toujours dans sa robe aux couleurs changeantes, Emma devait avouer qu'elle la préférait amplement à la Reine qui dominait la pièce de son regard impérieux. Pourtant elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'idée qu'elle pense qu'elle ne pourrait pas accepter ce qu'elle avait autrefois été.

\- Je dois vous avouer quelque chose, prévint-elle.

Quelque chose changea dans la posture de la brune qui redressa les épaules et elle fut presque alarmée par la vitesse à laquelle un masque implacable remplaça l'expression un peu plus ouverte qu'elle avait portée quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Je vous écoute Miss Swan, fut-elle poussée.

\- Je vais vous dire ça parce que je veux vraiment être honnête avec vous, je tiens à ce que nous sommes en train de ... faire.

Elle n'avait pas osé employer le verbe " bâtir " parce qu'en toute honnêteté, que pouvaient-elles être en train de bâtir à ce rythme ? En face d'elle il lui sembla que l'intéressée avait suivi la même ligne de pensée qu'elle mais ne commenta pas, la laissant visiblement continuer ses aveux.

\- J'aimerais vous faire promettre que ce que je vais dire ne va rien changer, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça marche comme ça avec vous parce que ... Je vous ai menti.

La brune était restée impassible, un simple sourcil levé en signe d'intérêt et elle sentit une panique maladive l'envahir à l'idée qu'elle puisse se retrancher derrière l'indifférence avec laquelle elle avait été traitée ces derniers temps.

\- Je ne pense pas que la Méchante Reine m'aurait fait peur, se lança-t-elle après une inspiration. Je crois que je vous ai acceptée telle que vous étiez à l'instant même où j'ai posé les yeux sur vous. Et ce n'était pas chez Granny quand vous vous êtes présentée avec votre façade de politicienne.

Cette fois elle était tellement attentive à la moindre réaction qu'elle pourrait provoquer qu'elle ne put manquer la confusion qui fut immédiatement masquée par un imperceptible froncement de sourcils quand elle chercha certainement à se rappeler de la première fois où elles avaient put se rencontrer.

\- J'avais un rendez-vous à la banque de Boston le jour où vous avez empêché le braquage. Dans la vie je suis ce qu'on appelle vulgairement une chasseuse de primes, je suis toujours extrêmement au courant de ce qu'il se passe autour de moi et pourtant je ne vous avais pas vue depuis quelques secondes que vous avez éclipsé tout au point que je n'ai absolument pas vu les braqueurs rentrer ...

\- Vous m'avez vue tuer cet homme, conclut-elle lorsqu'elle marqua une pause pour chercher ses mots.

\- Oui ... Non, je n'ai vu que vous. Je ne croyais même pas à la magie, j'ignorais ce que je voyais vraiment et quand j'ai compris que vous alliez effacer notre mémoire j'ai failli vous interpeller, je n'arrivais pas à accepter de vous oublier. Et visiblement votre sort n'a pas marché sur moi. J'ai les ressources pour et je vous ai cherchée, il fallait absolument que je vous retrouve.

\- Et vous l'avez fait ...

\- Non. Votre nom n'est pas ressorti dans mes dossiers mais j'ai retrouvé Sidney Glass et une adresse. Je me suis jetée sur ma voiture avec la première excuse venue.

\- Je vois ...

\- C'est tout ? Tout ce que vous allez dire ?

\- Que cherchiez-vous à me faire comprendre Miss Swan ? Vous pensez m'accepter telle que je suis parce que vous m'avez vue arracher le coeur d'un criminel ? Comment auriez-vous réagit si vous m'aviez vue démembrer un innocent parce qu'il refusait de me donner le nom d'un village où se cachait un fugitif ?

\- C'était une autre réalité, tenta-t-elle de justifier.

\- Qui n'excuse pas le moindre de mes gestes.

Elle ne répondit pas, assez sage pour savoir qu'il n'existait en effet aucune justification. Et pourtant l'information qui venait de lui être donnée ne semblait pas avoir influé sur la vision qu'elle avait de la femme en face d'elle.

\- Je dois être folle alors, réfléchit-elle à haute voix.

La brune ne chercha pas à la contredire et un frisson la secoua lorsqu'elle se leva de l'accoudoir sur lequel elle s'était perchée.

\- Une chasseuse de primes ? reprit-elle en s'avançant vers elle.

\- Euh... Oui. Quand je suis sortie de prison, j'ai été contactée pour faire des opérations sous couverture et puis la police quelques temps mais ça ne m'a pas plu...

\- Et pourquoi me dites vous tout ça ?

Elle mit du temps à retrouver la parole, le souffle coupé lorsqu'en face d'elle Regina laissa tomber sa robe longue pour dévoiler sa silhouette affinée par une guêpière de la même couleur.

\- Je vous l'ai dit... Je veux être honnête avec vous.

\- Qu'avez-vous à y gagner ?

\- Vous. J'aimerais que vous fassiez confiance.

\- Je ne donne plus ma confiance depuis bien longtemps Miss Swan...

\- Peut-être que le risque vaut la peine d'être pris ? suggéra-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'avancer un argument supplémentaire en sa faveur, observant fascinée les cils s'allonger, les yeux d'ébènes envahis d'un tourbillon pourpre qui durcit les traits parfaits et le maquillage s'assombrir en même temps que la pièce autour d'elles. Les murs clairs se teintèrent d'une ombre qui gagna toutes les fournitures du salon, le cuir des canapés muant du beige à un noir de jais. Pourtant, l'aura que semblait dégager la brune avait beau être chargée d'une menace sans équivoque, elle n'y retrouvait toujours pas le malaise qu'elle avait ressenti au contact de la magie de Gold.

\- Je vous consumerai, entendit-elle.

La voix la força à rapporter son attention sur elle et la chasseuse de prime dut faire l'effort de soutenir son regard de braises.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de vous Regina.

\- Vous devriez Emma … Regardez-moi.

Elle obéit, laissant une nouvelle fois ses yeux balayer la silhouette affinée par la guêpière qu'elle portait toujours et l'intégralité de la pièce à présent plongée dans une pénombre électrique.

\- Et vous pensez pouvoir m'apporter une « _lumière_ » ?

Il y avait de la moquerie dans le dernier mot qu'elle avait prononcé en se penchant un peu plus sur elle. Elle n'aurait su dire si c'était la soudaine proximité qui la sortit de sa torpeur, mais la blonde s'empara fermement des deux mains qui s'étaient postées sur le dossier du divan derrière elle et la força à soutenir son regard.

\- Arrêtez votre comédie. Votre magie ne définit pas ce que vous êtes. Je vous observe depuis peu de temps mais je sais déjà que vous êtes une femme et une mère extraordinaire qui n'a rien à voir avec le personnage que vous êtes en train d'essayer de me faire avaler. Vous avez peur …

\- Jamais ! fut-elle prompte à la couper.

\- Vous mentez ! Vous avez peur de moi parce que j'ai la capacité de vous résister et l'envie de ne pas le faire. Vous ne comprenez pas ce que je veux et visiblement ça vous fait peur. Je vous ai déjà dit ce que je voulais.

\- Moi ? se moqua-t-elle.

\- Exactement. Est-ce que vous seriez prête à vous afficher avec moi dans votre ville ? À en parler à Henry ? À n'appartenir qu'à moi ? À vous laissez inviter au restaurant, conduire en week-end et accompagner à des soirées ? Parce que ce sont les choses plus dures que j'attendrai de vous …

En face d'elle elle observa fascinée le masque de la Méchante Reine jusqu'alors figé par l'attention féline avec laquelle elle la détaillait se fissurer avant de tomber pour révéler le visage empli d'incertitude de Regina Mills.

\- Regina, avec ou sans cette histoire d'élue, je serais complètement folle de vous, tenta-t-elle une dernière fois.

Autour d'elles, elle eut le temps de voir la pénombre se dissiper, laissant place aux véritables couleurs des murs avant que la propriétaire des lieux ne se laisse tomber sur elle. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent immédiatement et Emma ne perdit pas une seconde pour l'enlacer et la maintenir prisonnière contre elle.

\- Vous êtes une idiote Emma Swan, lui affirma-t-elle entre deux baisers.

\- Parce que je vous apprécie ?

\- Parce que vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe, lui répondit-elle.

Et en effet elle devait avouer qui n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle méritait cette remontrance. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la question, frappée par le désir qu'elle avait éprouvé et accumulé ces derniers temps lorsque la brune fit tomber les morceaux de tissus qui habillaient ses épaules pour dégager sa poitrine immédiatement attaquée par sa langue.

\- Ici ? demanda-t-elle néanmoins quand Regina se laissa tomber sur le tapis à genoux et entre ses cuisses écartées.

\- Ici et maintenant, lui confirma-t-elle.

Un instant leurs regards s'affrontèrent avant qu'elle ne sente le tissu autour d'elle s'évaporer pour la laisser au contact du canapé en cuir qui risquait certainement d'être taché.

Elle ne maîtrisa pas le grondement animal qui lui échappa lorsque la sorcière posa ses lèvres sur le dernier morceau de tissu qui la protégeait encore. Dans ses poings fermés, des étincelles d'un bleu électrique grésillèrent à en faire rire son amante. Son amusement ne l'occupa pas suffisamment pour la distraire du but qu'elle atteignit quelques secondes plus tard, se débarrassant du string d'un mouvement de la main pour faire courir sa langue sur toute la longueur de son intimité.

\- Oh mon dieu …

\- Regina, corrigea-t-elle. J'ai dit que je voulais entendre mon _prénom._

Elle ne parvint pas à trouver de réplique cinglante avant d'être à nouveau submergée par un plaisir dont elle avait que trop rêvé ces derniers temps. La tête renversée, les yeux rivés au plafond, elle étouffa un cri dans le creux de son bras lorsque des dents la firent bondir. Elle l'avait amené au bord de l'orgasme en quelques secondes mais refusait pourtant malgré ses nombreuses suppliques de satisfaire à sa requête et entrer en elle.

\- Regina, c'est de la torture, je vous fais jamais ça, ralla-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse elle sentit une main remonter le long de son corps, s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur un de ses seins avant de s'emparer du bras qui cachait son visage. Obéissant à l'ordre implicite, la jeune femme fit l'effort de relever la tête pour croiser le regard de son amante, gémissant de désarroi lorsqu'elle la sentit aussitôt arrêter tout mouvement. Suffisamment de temps s'écoula pour que le désir qu'elle éprouvait se teinte de confusion, mais les yeux d'ébène s'éclaircirent d'une lueur amusée avant qu'elle ne sente brusquement la main qui tenait une de ses jambes se précipiter sur elle pour la pénétrer de trois doigts.

La blonde n'eut pas le temps de prévoir l'intrusion et elle faillit grimacer d'inconfort avant de sentir son corps se tendre, l'orgasme que la sorcière lui avait refusé se précipitant sur elle en une vague qui la renversa à nouveau contre le dossier du canapé. Elle perçut vaguement le rire satisfait de Regina étouffé contre son ventre où sa langue traça des lignes auxquelles elle ne fit pas attention.

\- S...Stop, s'il vous plaît, implora-t-elle pourtant peu après

Etonnement cette fois sa requête fut accordée et elle eut un frisson en sentant l'autre se retirer complètement d'elle avant de monter chevaucher ses jambes encore tremblantes et enfouir son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Les yeux fermés elle profita de l'instant présent, tentant tant bien que mal de calmer sa respiration et le rythme des battements de son coeur.

\- Tout va bien ? entendit-elle demandé à voix basse au bout d'un moment.

Les simples mots la submergèrent d'un élan d'affection tels qu'elle en avait rarement connu et elle se demanda combien de temps encore elle pourrait tenir sans en dévoiler plus à la Reine.

\- Parfaitement bien, avoua-t-elle tout de même en étouffant un bâillement.

\- Vous êtes fatiguée ?

\- Pas forcément.

L'autre ne répondit pas et elle profita de son indécision pour l'attirer à elle en un baiser où elle tenta de communiquer tout ce qu'elle ne s'était pas encore résolue à dire.

Mais comme à chaque fois, la brune se détacha presque aussitôt qu'elle dut s'en rendre compte. Emma l'observa se lever et arpenter la pièce pour aller leur servir deux verres d'eau.

\- J'ai eu une journée éprouvante, finit-elle quand même pas dire pour briser le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Hum ?

\- Les villageois ... Beaucoup sont venus au commissariat avec des questions. Je crois que la malédiction faiblit, certains retrouvent leur mémoire.

\- Je sais, j'ai eu droit à certaines visites.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'en avez pas parlé ?

Elle eut le droit à un haussement de sourcil qui signifiait clairement qu'elle la trouvait bien trop présomptueuse mais fut soulagée de l'entendre répondre depuis le fauteuil dans lequel elle s'était installée, séparée d'elle par une table basse.

\- Quel intérêt auriez-vous à savoir que des ... royaux sont venus discuter ma position au sein de la ville ?

\- Quoi ?! Si votre position est menacée j'aimerais le savoir Regina. Ce n'est absolument pas mon but ici, j'espère que vous le savez ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, sembla-t-elle s'amuser, rien ni personne ne pourrait me détrôner.

\- Pas même Gold ? osa-t-elle.

\- Pas même lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous doutez de mes pouvoirs ?

\- Non ... Non, mais il n'est pas sensé être le grand Ténébreux ou quelque chose du genre ? Le plus puissant sorcier ?

\- Ce n'est pas la magie que l'on porte en soi qui compte Swan, c'est l'émotion qui nous guide et la façon dont nous nous en servons. Gold a perdu toute combativité quand il s'est endormi dans les bras de la petite Belle.

\- Perdu toute combativité ?

\- Il se contente de ce qu'il a. Il a tranquillement attendu que vous rameniez son semblant de fils et maintenant qu'il a tout, il n'aspire a rien d'autre qu'être laissé tranquille.

\- Donc parce qu'il est satisfait par ce qu'il a, il ne représente pas une menace.

\- Non, ne confondez pas mes mots. Il restera toujours une menace, mais son intérêt ne le pousserait pas à m'enlever mes privilèges.

\- Il n'est pas intéressé par la position de Maire ?

\- Belle ne supporterait pas un mari avec une vie telle que la mienne, répondit-elle avec un air de finalité.

\- Vous avez vraiment une vie horrible ?

\- J'ai l'expérience suffisante pour la gérer. Fin de la conversation Miss Swan, sembla-t-elle s'exaspérer.

\- Je vous crois, répondit-elle simplement avant de se lever sous le regard interrogatif de la mère d'Henry.

Elle masqua son sourire à l'étonnement qui se peignit sur le visage halé lorsqu'elle se dirigea sans invitation vers l'étage et la chambre principale.

.

..

.

La jeune femme fut réveillée par le tiraillement de son estomac, serrant les dents dans l'espoir que le bruit qu'il faisait ne réveille pas celle qu'elle savait dormir à côté d'elle. Apparemment ce ne fut pas le cas et elle eut l'occasion de s'enfoncer un peu plus profondément dans la chaleur des couvertures pour se lover un peu plus contre le corps de la brune.

Un mouvement qu'elle fit pour étirer une jambe la fit étouffer un grondement. Elle qui comptait faire un footing, elle avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon si elle en jugeait par la douleur lancinante qu'elle pouvait ressentir dans les muscles de son ventre et de ses cuisses. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à l'idée de ce qu'elles avaient fait durant la plus grande partie de la nuit et elle fut surprise d'être réveillée d'aussi bonne heure après s'être endormie si tard.

Son estomac protesta et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas si surprise que ça. Et malgré tous ses efforts l'odeur entêtante que portait toujours Regina Mills sur elle et qui semblait habiter la pièce ne faisait rien pour réduire sa faim.

\- Miss Swan, si votre estomac gronde encore une seule fois je ne réponds plus de mes actions, prévint une voix rauque près d'elle.

Elle ne retint pas le rire qu'elle provoqua, enlaçant la fine silhouette dans ses bras malgré les faibles protestations qu'elle entendit pestées dans un oreiller.

\- Il est six heures. Mon réveil ne sonne que dans une heure, rendormez-vous.

\- Non, je vais me lever et rentrer. J'ai faim et je crois que j'ai besoin d'un bon moment pour me remettre de mes émotions et être présentable au bureau aujourd'hui.

\- Vous parlez trop de bon matin, vint la réponse de longues secondes plus tard.

Obéissant à l'ordre implicite, la blonde ne répondit pas à voix haute, se contentant de déposerais lèvres dans le creux de l'épaule de la brune, souriant au sel qu'elle y goûta du bout de la langue, vestige de leur nuit passée sous les draps.

\- Dehors, gronda finalement la voix rauque.

\- Oui Majesté, se moqua-t-elle avant de sauter du lit, ignorant la morsure du froid dans la pièce.

Cherchant à tâtons des vêtements que Regina avait mis à sa disposition la veille, elle dut retenir un cri de douleur quand elle marcha sur la boucle en fer d'un harnais qu'elles avaient utilisé la veille et visiblement envoyé sur le tapis à l'aveuglette. Depuis les confins du lit elle entendit un léger ricanement qu'elle tenta de ne pas laisser la contaminer avant de sortir de la pièce avec ses chaussures dans les mains.

Dans les rues elle ne croisa personne pour s'étonner de la voir dans l'état où elle était et fut heureuse de pouvoir prendre une longue douche dans la salle d'eau de sa chambre d'hôtel. Les cheveux encore mouillés, ses muscles endoloris la conduisirent jusque sur le lit où elle s'endormit avec une facilité qui l'étonna.

\- Debout là dedans ! la réveilla la voix de Ruby.

Elle dut se faire violence pour aller ouvrir la porte, enroulée dans sa serviette, grimaçant à chaque mouvement avant de prendre un masque neutre pour se dévoiler à la serveuse.

\- Salut, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Beh je sais pas, hier tu as disparu avec Regina et ta voiture est toujours au domaine, je me demandais si tout allait bien ?

\- Ouais, répondit-elle seulement. Quelle heure il est ?

\- Bientôt huit heures et demi. Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose à manger ?

\- Nan, je vais venir. J'ai du boulot au commissariat.

Fidèle à ses paroles elle fut au restaurant moins d'une demie heure plus tard pour commander son habituel petit déjeuner qui lui fut gentiment emballé dans des sacs en papiers qu'elle déballa sur son bureau en prenant soin de ne pas tâcher le grimoire qu'elle avait emporté avec elle.

L'air pensif elle mangea en dévisageant son téléphone. Elle brûlait d'envie d'envoyer un message à Regina. Ne serait-ce que pour avoir un semblant de conversation avec elle ou lui dire qu'elle avait passé une nuit formidable mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle soit le genre de femme à échanger de tels textos.

\- Tu attends un message ? lui demanda son collègue qui avait fini par oser la tutoyer.

\- Nan, j'hésite à en envoyer un, avoua-t-elle.

Il ne se considérait certainement pas assez proche d'elle pour se permettre de lui donner un conseil à en juger par la grimace perplexe qu'il adressa au dossier qu'il traitait. La jeune femme renonça à regarder son téléphone, préférant l'enfermer dans un tiroir où il ne serait plus à portée de vue. Elle devait examiner une dizaine de documents qu'avaient rempli des citoyens et décider ou non de leur accorder un rendez-vous. Pour être honnête avec elle même, elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont gérer ces plaintes et un instant l'idée d'appeler le Maire pour lui demander conseil faillit la faire décrocher le téléphone.

\- Tu as une idée pour tout ces gens ? préféra-t-elle finalement demander au chasseur.

\- Organiser une réunion pour la plupart, trier les cas particuliers ...

\- Une réunion ?

\- Regina nous laissera une salle à la mairie.

\- J'en doute pas.

Il ne lui répondit pas et elle passa le reste de la matinée à mettre de côté les dossiers qui correspondraient aux "cas particuliers" que Graham avait mentionné tout en tentant d'ignorer l'envie qui la poussait à vérifier son téléphone tous les quarts d'heures.

Le midi elle s'accorda une pause avec son coéquipier pour aller récupérer de quoi manger et se demanda combien d'argent elle avait déjà donné à la grand mère de Ruby quand elle paya pour elle et lui. Pas qu'elle manque d'argent et loin de là, malgré le maigre salaire qui incombait au métier de Shérif, ses précédentes activités et l'intégralité des investissements qu'elle avait fait lui assuraient de ne manquer de rien pour un bon moment, mais l'idée qu'elle n'ait rien cuisiné depuis un bon moment la faisait froncer les sourcils. Si elle perdait le peu d'entraînement qu'elle avait, elle finirait par ne plus savoir cuire des pâtes.

\- Shérif, la salua une voix à ses côtés.

Elle faillit lâcher le plateau qu'elle avait entre les mains.

\- Madame le Maire, bonjour !

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si enjouée ? répondit-elle au grand sourire qu'elle lui adressait.

\- Mais de vous voir bien sûr.

Elle était parvenue à infuser suffisamment de moquerie dans son ton pour que la réponse puisse paraître sarcastique, mais à en croire le froncement de sourcil de la brune, elle n'était pas dupe.

\- Vous ne mangez pas ? demanda-t-elle quand elle remarqua le café entre les mains de la femme.

\- Si vous avez cru qu'elle était uniquement là pour servir de décoration Miss Swan, vous serez ravie d'apprendre que ma cuisine me sert également à préparer des repas, répondit l'intéressée sur un ton moqueur qui lui fit se demande si elle n'était pas au courant des pensées qu'elle avait eu quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Vous surveillez votre ligne ? devina-t-elle au regard dédaigneux dont faisait l'objet son propre plateau.

\- Vous devriez en faire de même.

\- Je préfère dépenser mes calories autrement.

Les yeux d'ébènes se plissèrent, mais visiblement elle refusait de rentrer dans le jeu.

\- Dépêchez vous de les dépenser autrement qu'à perdre votre temps et mon argent au restaurant avec votre collègue de bureau.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres Majesté.

Elle retint son rire en l'entendant gronder lorsqu'elle lui tourna le dos, un sourire fermement planté sur ses lèvres pour le reste de la journée qu'elle passa penchée sur le livre de sort que Regina lui avait confié. Elle s'émerveilla sur les lithographies de bêtes inconnues, l'étrange calligraphie de mots ressemblant plus à des runes qu'à autre choses. Elle avait été bête de demander à la sorcière de bien vouloir le lui prêter. Elle n'arriverait à rien tant qu'elle ne saurait pas en lire le contenu.

Comme la dernière fois, elle laissa ses doigts courir le long des lignes incompréhensibles avec l'impression d'être une aveugle lisant du braille lorsqu'elle rencontrait les aspérités du papier plus rigide que celui auquel elle était habituée. Et comme la dernière fois, la désagréable impression de morsure qui lui fut infligée par le papier lui soutira un petit cri de surprise. Pour autant, il n'y eut pas d'effusion de sang ni de manifestations étrange de la part du livre qui resta inanimé.

Elle était toujours penchée dessus lorsque le bruit familier du pas lourd de son coéquipier la fit relever les yeux.

\- Toujours plongée là dedans ?

\- Oui. Tu saurais pas lire cette langue par hasard ?

\- Non, répondit-il honnêtement après un coup d'oeil aux pages qu'elle lui indiquait.

\- Tu as déjà fini ta tournée ?

\- Oui, je me suis dépêché, l'autre jour tu m'as dit que tu voulais finir plus tôt le mercredi.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Ouais ...

\- T'es sû... Mercredi ! se rappela-t-elle soudain. On est Mercredi c'est ça ?

\- Ouais, répéta-t-il sans chercher à savoir pourquoi elle se levait soudain sans ranger son bureau, empochant simplement le grimoire sous son bras. Je te revois demain ?

\- Neuf heures, oui ! confirma-t-elle sur le pas de la porte.

.

..

.

En courant presque elle rejoignit l'hôtel, les doigts croisés et leva un poing victorieux lorsqu'elle y découvrit sa chryslter, garée, les clefs sur le contact. Ce n'était certainement pas à Boston que la scène aurait pu se dérouler, mais elle ne prit pas la peine d'y penser, jetant le livre sur le fauteuil passager pour s'engouffrer à la place du conducteur.

La jeune femme ne mit pas plus de quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter à côté de l'immense bâtisse entourée de verdure à perte de vue.

\- Tout va bien ? lui demanda quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle se contenta de répondre d'un sourire en se dirigeant vers la direction que Hope lui avait indiqué la semaine dernière. Elle n'eut pas d mal à trouver la longue suite de boxes en pierres apparentes d'où dépassaient les têtes de certains des animaux. Elle ne leur accorda pas plus d'attention que ça, continuant son chemin vers le paddock où deux chevaux se tournaient autour. Prudemment, elle s'avança jusqu'aux barrières en bois pour les observer, intriguée de ne voir personne les diriger. Mais après tout elle ne connaissait rien à ce genre d'animaux. Sa dernière confrontation avec un équidé devait dater d'une classe de découverte lorsqu'elle était au collège.

Préférant attendre que quelque chose se passe, la chasseuse de primes se percha sur un des promontoires en bois. Au loin, elle pouvait entendre le bruit des ouvriers dans les champs de vignes et celui des occasionnelles voitures qui s'aventuraient sur le chemin en gravillons. Celui auquel elle s'intéressa fut le galop d'un cheval suivit de près par un chien qui ne semblait avoir aucun mal à suivre l'allure imposée. Un lévrier réalisa-t-elle. Gris, au poil court, il paraissait suivre les mêmes instructions que l'étalon qui descendait la colline à bride abattue. Son attention était complètement capturée par la cavalière pour qui elle avait fait le déplacement qu'elle en sursauta en sentant quelque chose toucher son épaule.

\- Wow !

Aucun doute n'était permis quant à l'appartenance de la bête qui venait de trottiner à ses côtés. Si Regina Mills avait bien un cheval c'était celui dont les yeux bruns l'observaient avec interêt à quelques centimètres d'elle. La créature était impressionnante, la robe d'un noir tellement parfait qu'il avait l'air de briller dans le soleil descendant de cette fin d'après midi d'hivers. Seule la crinière irisée d'un brun fauve donnait un semblant de couleur à l'animal sur qui elle posa prudemment une main.

\- Que faites-vous là ? demanda la voix familière.

\- C'est le votre n'est-ce pas ? répondit-elle à côté.

\- C'est évident, non ?

\- Oui ...

Il y eut un bruit semblable à une chute qui la fit se retourner vivement pour constater que la brune avait mis pieds à terre. Le pantalon gris qui collait à sa peau s'engouffrait dans des bottes noires de cavalier à talons aussi assorties à la veste de costume ouverte sur un chemisier d'un noir brillant qui lui rappela la robe de son cheval. Et la cravache. C'était ça qui lui avait fait forcé l'allure se rappela-t-elle en dévisageant la vision qu'elle offrait. La possibilité de pouvoir observer ce spectacle.

\- Pourquoi êtes vous là ? répéta l'intéressée avec un sourire qui trahissait son amusement au fait d'être détaillée ainsi.

\- Un service à vous demander, se rappela-t-elle le mensonge qu'elle avait trouvé.

\- Vraiment ? Quel genre ?

\- En rapport avec le grimoire, répondit-elle en détournant son attention sur l'animal à ses côtés pour ne pas avoir lui mentir les yeux dans les yeux.

Peine perdue. Elle dut réprimer le frisson qui agita sa colonne vertébrale lorsque l'extrémité en cuir de la cravache entra délicatement en contact avec son menton pour la forcer à affronter le regard d'ébène.

\- Que se passe-t-il avec le grimoire ? demanda-t-elle d'un air faussement innocent.

\- Il est écrit dans une langue que je ne connais pas.

\- Voyez-vous ça ...

\- Et j'espérais que vous me la traduiriez ?

\- Un livre entier ?

\- Il doit bien exister un sort ? non ?

\- Avez-vous essayé de le faire ?

\- Non, dut-elle avouer.

Soudain la cravache quitta son menton pour fendre l'air et claquer en un bruit sec sur son avant bras. Derrière elle, le cheval émit un bruit qu'elle manqua confondre avec un rire moqueur.

\- Aïe !

\- Je ne suis pas là pour faire les choses à votre place Miss Swan. Tentez au moins avant de vous retourner vers moi.

\- Ok ... Ok !

Elle choisit de la prendre au pied de la lettre, ignorant le lévrier qui s'était rapproché d'elles et la regardait à présent avec attention pour s'emparer du volume toujours coincé sous son bras. Théâtralement, elle le maintint entre elles, la main qui ne servait pas à le soutenir, suspendue à quelques centimètres au dessus de la couverture.

\- Voilà, rien du tout, prouva-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard quand rien ne se fut passé.

\- Vous n'avez même pas essayé.

\- Je vous assure que si, mentit-elle effrontément.

Un instant la brune la dévisagea avec incrédulité avant de décider de se détourner, claquant sa langue contre son palet pour inviter les chevaux à la suivre. Elle fut immédiatement obéie, laissant Emma seule avec le lévrier qui la regardait toujours avec intérêt. Elle réalisa avec un temps de retard qu'il attendait une caresse qu'elle continua à lui donner quand son téléphone sonna.

\- Swan ?

\- Votre emploi du temps si chargé soit-il vous permet-il de prendre le temps de passer me voir ce soir ? demanda une voix sarcastique.

\- Euh .. Chez vous ou au magasin ? répondit-elle en consultant sa montre.

\- Je serai au magasin encore une heure.

\- C'est important ?

\- Sans quoi je ne vous appellerai pas.

\- Ok. Bon d'accord, je passerai dans pas longtemps.

\- Parfait.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre avant de raccrocher. Pas qu'elle eut su sur quels mots le quitter, mais tout de même ...

\- Un rendez-vous galant ? se moqua la voix mielleuse du Maire derrière elle.

\- Avec Gold ? Certainement pas.

\- Gold ? demanda-telle, ses sourcils froncés manifestant sa volonté d'en savoir plus.

\- Il n'a pas dit pourquoi, avoua-t-elle.

\- Hum ...

\- Mais du coup je vais probablement lui demander de me traduire ce livre vu que vous ne voulez pas le faire vous même ...

La cavalière se rapprocha d'elle avec exaspération pour effleurer d'un doigt la couverture en parfait état.

\- Fait, déclara-t-elle.

Sans réfléchir, elle anéantit la distance qui persistait entre elles avec l'intention de l'embrasser mais fut arrêtée par le contact de la cravache en cuir. Pour quelqu'un qui aimait être au contrôle, l'objet lui convenait parfaitement, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle était étonnée de ne pas la voir s'en servir avec plus de fermeté. Le cuir brodé d'or était presque agréable contre ses lèvres.

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle immédiatement quand elle réalisa que quiconque aurait pu les voir.

En face d'elle, quelque chose comme de la satisfaction passa dans les yeux sombres avant qu'elle ne sente le morceau de cuir descendre le long de son cou et dans son décolleté, effleurant les muscles soudain tendus de son ventre.

\- J'ai changé d'avis, l'entendit-elle dire.

Personne n'avait jamais été capable de déclencher un tel ouragan d'émotions en elle, passant d'un désir brûlant à une peur qui glaça chaque parcelle de son corps.

\- Quoi ?

Elle n'était absolument pas sûre de ce que la sorcière avait voulu dire et l'appréhension qu'elle puisse vouloir mettre un terme à ce qu'elle avait prudemment entamé la veille la fit serrer les dents. Soudain la cravache ne la touchait plus, remplacée par le contact encore plus chaud de la main de la brune.

\- Il est hors de question que qui que soit d'autre puisse vous toucher.

La sensation qu'elle avait commencé à assimiler à sa magie l'envahit, quelque chose explosant dans sa poitrine sous la main qui y était posée. Une vague de chaleur se répandit en elle, chassant tout trace de la peur qui l'avait envahie.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que Gold prépare, mais il est hors de question qu'il puisse utiliser de la magie sur vous.

\- Vous me marquez ? se rappela-t-elle les mots d'Ursula.

\- A peu près ...

\- En quoi ça consiste ?

\- À faire résider un peu de moi en vous de sorte à ce que quiconque tentant de vous lancer un sort se heurte à ma présence.

\- Oh ... Euh c'est ...

Touchant ? Dérangeant ? Gentil ?

\- Je sais, sembla-t-elle comprendre.

\- Vous sav...

Elle fut coupée par les lèvres de Regina qui ne semblait plus avoir d'objection à être vue en public avec elle. A moins qu'elle ne sache que personne ne puisse les voir. Dans tous les cas, elle n'était pas prête d'opposer une quelconque résistance. Ses genoux manquèrent se dérober lorsqu'elle entendit son prénom gémit contre sa bouche.

\- Regina, je ne me contrôlerai pas si vous continuez.

\- Hier soir ne vous a pas suffi ?

\- Certainement pas. Est-ce que je peux vous revoir ce soir ?

\- Non, ne soyez pas trop gourmande.

\- Mais j...

\- Chut. Allez-y, Gold vous attend.

Elle ne chercha pas à gagner du temps, la détermination qui brillait dans les yeux de la brune était suffisante pour l'en dissuader, mais elle profita tout de même de quelques secondes supplémentaires pour imprimer la vision qui s'offrait à elle. Finalement elle eut droit à un froncement de sourcil.

\- Je ressortirai la tenue, si elle vous tient tant à coeur ...

\- C'est vous qui me tenez à coeur, répondit-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Elle sentit le sang teinter ses joues, le rire de la sorcière ne faisant rien pour diminuer l'embarras qui brûlait son visage.

\- Allez-y, répéta l'intéressée avec un sourire.

Elle obéit sans répondre, tournant les talons pour fuir la scène au plus vite et s'enfermer dans le confort de la chrystler qu'elle conduisit jusqu'au magasin d'antiquités de Gold.

\- Gold ? demanda-t-elle dans la pièce vide comme à son habitude.

Une fois de plus ses pas la guidèrent entre les hautes étagères de la boutique, tentant de ne pas laisser l'appréhension s'installer à chaque grincement de parquet. A sa gauche, une silhouette l'attira immanquablement, détournant ses pieds de leur chemin initial. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait aperçue dans la boutique, elle s'autorisa à accorder un véritable regard à la femme. Malgré sa prison de verre, elle semblait irradier un pouvoir terrifiant. Son regard se planta dans les deux billes de bronze et elle fut stupéfaite par ce qu'elle y trouva. A cet instant elle aurait pu jurer que la sorcière la dévisageait avec un intérêt brûlant. Là où en peinture elle n'avait vu que froideur et dédain, un feu semblait s'être allumé.

\- Vous êtes vivante, murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

\- Elle l'est, confirma la voix de Gold à ses côtés.

\- C'est horrible ! s'écria-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut réprimé le frisson que sa présence invoquait.

Pour toute réponse elle n'eut droit qu'à un petit rire qui eut le don de lui rappeler que qu'importe ce qu'elle avait pu entendre à propos de Cora Mills, Rumplestinskin semblait être un adverse dont il fallait encore plus se méfier. Et si quelque chose la dérangeait définitivement lorsqu'elle regardait la sorcière, le Ténébreux paraissait la déranger encore plus profondément.

\- C'est horrible, répéta-t-elle. Comment pouvez-vous faire ça ? ça fait des années qu'elle est prisonnière de cette vitrine ? Est-ce que Regina le sait ?

\- Quand bien même elle le saurait, Regina ne trouverait rien à y redire.

\- Non, je n'y crois pas ...

\- Vous l'idéalisez Miss Swan. Regina n'a pas la sensibilité dont vous la croyez capable.

Quelque chose comme de la rage tordit son estomac et elle préféra reporter son attention sur la figure qui les dominait. Les yeux plantés sur les orbes qui semblaient toujours l'observer, elle changea de sujet avant de commettre une faute qui risquait de la mettre dans une position délicate.

\- De quoi est-ce que vous vouliez me parler ?

\- Mon fils m'a dit que la solution au ... problème de Maléfique se trouvait en David.

\- Et alors, en quoi ça vous regarde ? railla-t-elle toujours en colère.

\- Il m'a aussi indiqué que le Prince ne semblait pas s'en rappeler. Je peux vous fournir une potion pour que ce soit le cas.

\- En échange de ?

\- De la promesse de me tenir informé de vos projets.

\- De mes projets ?

\- Je veux être au courant de chaque malédiction que vous briserez, de chaque progrès.

\- Ouais ... Pourquoi pas. Mais uniquement si votre potion marche et qu'elle permet à David de se souvenir.

\- Ce sera le cas.

\- Alors c'est d'accord.

\- Marché conclu ? voulut-il s'assurer.

Comme si elle cherchait une dernière confirmation, elle ne put s'empêcher de plonger dans le regard sombre qui ne fit pourtant rien pour lui donner la quelconque certitude que sa décision était la bonne.

\- Marché conclu, confirma-t-elle.

Les mots semblèrent provoquer un éclat particulier dans les pupilles du sorcier avant qu'il ne lui tende une main où brillait un petit flacon d'un liquide ambré.

\- Pour vous.

\- Merci. Une dernière question Gold ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ma magie ... Est-elle assez puissante pour que je puisse faire ce que je veux juste ... en le désirant ?

Elle n'aima pas la façon qu'il eut de se rapprocher d'elle et frissonna à nouveau lorsqu'elle sentit son pouvoir ramper jusqu'à elle, glacial.

\- Et bien, je vois que vous vous êtes réconciliée avec la Reine.

Il y avait plus que de la moquerie dans son ton. Quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à de une méfiance mal dissimulée.

\- Et alors ?

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Comment ça que s'est-il passé ? On s'est expliqué, c'est tout.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Je vois pas en quoi ça vous regard Gold, trancha-t-elle en s'éloignant de la silhouette de la mère de Regina qui commençait sincèrement à la déranger elle aussi.

\- Souvenez-vous de votre promesse Miss Swan, entendit-elle répété derrière elle.

\- Ouais, répondit-elle sans hausser la voix pour qu'il l'entende.

Dehors, elle envoya un texto à Snow pour la mettre au courant qu'elle devrait voir son mari dans la journée du lendemain et s'engouffra dans la berline qu'elle conduisit jusqu'à l'hôtel où elle ne prit même pas la peine de commander un repas avant de monter dans sa chambre. Dans les escaliers son téléphone sonna et elle le décrocha sans penser à vérifier le nom qui s'y était inscrit.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quel accueil ...

\- Regina ?

\- Vous attendiez un autre coup de fil ?

\- Non, non, pas vraiment ...

\- Pas vraiment ?

\- Je viens d'envoyer un texto à Snow, voulut-elle bien expliquer.

\- Hum ... Que voulait donc Gold ?

\- Me donner une potion pour aider David à retrouver les esprits un peu plus rapidement.

\- En l'échange de quoi ?

\- La promesse de le tenir informé de mes ... euh ... avancements.

A l'autre bout du fil la sorcière émit un son qui lui confirma qu'elle n'était pas contente de ce nouveau développement et il y eut quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles elle s'introduisit dans sa chambre pour se jeter sur le lit qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de refaire le matin.

\- Il a essayé d'utiliser de la magie sur moi, finit-elle par reprendre.

\- Vraiment ?

La question avait beau avoir été posée sur un ton léger, un sourire étira ses lèvres quand elle réalisa qu'il cachait de la colère.

\- Oui. On parlait de ma magie et d'un coup j'ai senti ... Qu'il a essayé. Bon bien sûr ça a pas marché et du coup il a comprit qu'on s'était ... réconciliées.

\- Il a fait une remarque ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Il avait l'air ... méfiant. Mais c'est tout.

\- Je vois ...

\- Regina ?

\- Hum ?

\- J'aurais vraiment aimé vous revoir ce soir.

\- Je sais, répondit la brune après une pause.

\- Bon, bonne fin de soirée je suppose ...

\- A vous aussi Emma.

Elle eut à peine le temps de sentir son estomac se serrer sous le coup de la plaisante surprise d'entendre son nom avant que la ligne ne soit coupée. La blonde enfouit la tête sous l'oreiller le plus proche pour gronder d'exaspération et préféra passer à l'examen du grimoire qui lui avait été traduit plutôt que de continuer à penser à la femme qui hantait chaque minute de sa vie depuis qu'elle l'avait croisée.

Traduit, le livre s'avérait beaucoup plus intéressant qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

Et amusant.

Si on considérait amusant le fait qu'elle avait pu donner vie à sa table de nuit, lui courant après lorsqu'elle avait essayé de s'enfuir de la chambre d'hôtel en se précipitant à plusieurs reprises contre la porte comme pour la défoncer. Heureusement le contre-sort avait marché avec facilité et elle s'était intéressé à d'autres passages du livre. Sa prochaine expérience fut tentée sur une chaise pour tester une incantation sensée redonnée forme initiale à un objet et elle fut prise de panique en voyant l'assise se désintégrer, un arbre commençant à pousser de ses cendres. Un instant elle eut peur qu'il ne cesse de grandir et traverse le plafond de la pièce, mais il s'arrêta à hauteur d'homme, la laissant perplexe. Aucune de ses tentatives ne parvint à lui rendre son aspect original et elle se demanda comment elle allait bien pouvoir expliquer à Granny la présence d'un mini hêtre au pieds de son lit.

Elle finit par y renoncer, persuadée qu'elle trouverait un moyen de convaincre Regina de bien vouloir le faire pour elle quand elle retomba sur la page qui lui avait donné des sueurs froides dans la crypte de la famille Mills. Sous ses doigts, les traits fins d'un dragon se contorsionnèrent. Ici, aucune indication d'une formule à répéter, simplement un texte indiquant les sensations qu'étaient censées procurer la transformation et dans quelles circonstances ne pas la tenter.

A minuit, elle jeta le livre sur la table de nuit qui avait retrouvé son immobilité pour ouvrir son ordinateur portable et naviguer sur internet pendant de longues minutes. Au détour d'une page elle tomba sur l'image d'un attrape-rêve qui lui fit reporter son attention sur l'objet suspendu au dessus de son lit. Elle l'observa un long moment scintiller dans la pénombre grâce à la lumière de son écran avant de fermer le clapet de son apple et glisser jusqu'au sommet de son matelas. D'un geste prudent, elle le décrocha, fascinée par la douceur des plumes.

Elle eut à peine le temps de penser à la possibilité avant que sa magie ne réagisse de son propre accord, fusant dans son corps et jusqu'à la pointe de ses doigts pour envahir l'objet qui brilla un instant avant qu'elle n'assiste perplexe au déroulement d'une suite d'images semblables à une pellicule cinématographique. Ses rêves. Tous ceux qu'elle avait réprimés depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Storybrook et où elle put voir le maire s'approprier le rôle principal.

\- Waw.

Elle n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps elle était restée figée à observer les scènes se succéder les unes aux autres et même s'il était à présent tard pour prendre une douche et que la fatigue lui dictait de rester au chaud dans son lit, elle préféra se jeter sous un jet d'eau froide. Si aujourd'hui elle n'avait plus peur de la réaction que pourrait avoir la sorcière en apprenant le genre de rêves qu'elle faisait à son propos ou des différentes façons qu'elle pourrait choisir de la moquer, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de se torturer.

Un désir brûlant était toujours coincé dans son ventre et malgré tous ses efforts elle ne put réussir à le vaincre qu'une main entre ses jambes, l'image de la brune tellement présente derrière ses paupières clauses qu'elle crut plusieurs fois ouvrir les yeux pour la trouver face à elle avant de jouir en hurlant son prénom dans le coussin le plus proche.

.

..

.

Pour une fois, elle ne fut pas réveillée par des coups donnés à sa porte et pas non plus par un rêve torride comme elle avait pu en avoir peur. Ce fut la sonnerie de son réveil qui la tira des bras de Morphée à huit heure pile, satisfaite d'avoir pour une fois réussi à dormir une nuit complète. La jeune femme prit le temps de trouver une tenue où elle pourrait assortir ses chaussures au blaser qu'elle enfila par dessus sa chemise de Shérif.

\- Salut Princesse ! la salua Ruby quand elle entra dans le restaurant pour commander un petit déjeuner.

\- Arrête c'est horrible ce surnom. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ?

\- Pourquoi ? T'as pas réussi à conclure avec Regina ?

A côté d'elle elle entendit quelqu'un manquer s'étouffer et elle pria pour que ce ne soit pas l'intéressée. Non. Bien sûr que non, Regina Mills n'émettrait jamais de son aussi peu distingué, se corrigea-t-elle en se retournant sur Snow.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle néanmoins.

\- Très, répondit la petite brune en pleine crise de toux.

\- Est-ce que tu as eu mon texto ?

\- Oui. Pas de problème, tu peux venir manger chez nous ce soir ...

\- Euh ... Demain proposa-t-elle ?

\- Non, demain j'ai une réunion de classe qui risque de durer.

Elle eut envie de lui faire remarquer qu'elle souhaitait uniquement voir David, pas sa femme et qu'elle se passerait volontiers d'un repas, mais l'air innocent que la brune portait toujours l'en empêcha. Pour autant, elle était de bonne humeur et n'avait pas la moindre envie de la perdre en négociant une date.

\- Donne ça à ton mari et dis lui de passer me voir quand il aura une réponse, trouva-t-elle en lui tendant le flacon sorti d'une poche de son blaser.

\- Oh ...

\- Attention, stoppa-t-elle pourtant la main qui s'était tendue vers elle. C'est le seul exemplaire et j'ai du faire un marché avec Gold pour l'obtenir, ne la perds pas ...

Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui dire quelle sorte de marché elle avait conclu, tant mieux si l'institutrice s'imaginait qu'elle avait du payer le prix fort. Quelque chose passa dans les yeux de son interlocutrice, l'ombre d'un sérieux qui n'y avait pas sa place, peut-être celui de la fugitive traquée qu'elle avait autrefois été.

\- Il ne lui arrivera rien, assura-t-elle avec un sourire sincère.

\- Tant mieux. Merci.

\- Alors ? relança Ruby.

\- Euh ... Je voulais savoir si t'étais intéressée pour un footing ce soir ? se rappela-t-elle.

\- C'était pas ça ma question.

\- J'y répondrai peut être ce soir en courant, tenta-t-elle.

\- Tu parles ... Oui c'est bon, mais vers dix-huit heures, je finis pas avant.

\- C'est bon pour moi.

\- Il fera certainement nuit ...

\- T'inquiète, j'en fais mon affaire, promit-elle.

\- J'espère ! Je dis ça pour toi parce que moi j'y vois très bien dans le noir ...

Parfois elle avait peu de mal à oublier que les gens qui l'entouraient avaient des secrets incongrus. Comme être un loup garou.

\- Ah ouais c'est vrai. Bah t'inquiète pas _pour moi._

Elle eut le droit à un clin d'œil en même temps que son café et s'apprêtait à rejoindre le commissariat à pieds lorsqu'elle croisa le regard du Maire adossée à sa Mercedes dans la rue en face du Granny.

\- Hey, commença-t-elle.

Il y avait un mélange d'émotions étrange dans les yeux qui la dévisageait des pieds à la tête. Si elle avait appris depuis longtemps déjà que la brune pouvait effacer toute trace d'émotion de son visage parfait, elle s'était découvert un talent pour lire celles qui traversaient ses pupilles d'ébènes. Pourtant à l'instant elle n'aurait pas su dire vers laquelle elle penchait réellement.

\- Miss Swan ...

La voix basse était assez rauque pour qu'elle hésite entre la colère et le désir.

\- C'est à propos de hier soir ? devina-t-elle.

\- Votre perspicacité n'a d'égale que votre idiotie, dites moi ... se moqua la brune.

\- Ok. C'est vraiment à cause d'hier soir. Je suis censée m'excuser ? Je n'avais pas l'aut...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir la tirade qu'elle pensait délivrer emplie de sarcasme, coupée par l'épaisse fumée violette qui manqua la faire suffoquer.

\- Où est-c...

Elle n'avait toujours pas deviné leur destination dans la pénombre, mais crut deviner qu'elles avaient atterri dans la bibliothèque quand elle fut précipitée contre un mur de livres dont certaines couvertures s'enfoncèrent dans son dos.

\- Règle numéro cinq, entendit-elle soufflé contre ses lèvres. Ne refaites plus _jamais_ ça.

Elle ne protesta pas immédiatement, trop occupée à répondre au baiser que la brune lui offrait, une main agrippée à sa nuque tandis que l'autre tirait sur son chemisier pour le sortir de son pantalon. La bouche descendit dans son cou et si elle lui accorda plus d'espace en tournant la tête, elle ne put s'empêcher de répliquer.

\- Je croyais qu'on avait établit qu'il n'y avait plus de règles ?

\- Ne discutez pas les décisions de votre Reine, Emma ...

\- Je ne veux pas que notre relation soit basée sur ces stupides règles, insista-t-elle.

S'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle elle ne faiblirait pas, même lorsque Regina avait les mains dans son soutien-gorge, ce serait ça.

\- Et moi je ne veux pas avoir à me réveiller tous les soirs en sachant que quelque part dans ma ville, vous êtes en train de me voler le droit de vous faire jouir.

\- Promis je ferai pas ça tous les soirs si vous êtes d'accord pour qu'on se voit un peu plus souvent !

Sa proposition n'eut pas l'air d'enchanter la Reine qui pour toute réponse enfonça ses dents dans son cou, brisant la peau avant de soulager la douleur d'une caresse de sa langue. Plus un seul mot ne fut prononcé durant les quelques minutes qui suivirent et elle se demanda si Regina allait oser la prendre ici dans une allée de la bibliothèque quand elle sentit une cuisse glisser entre les siennes pour imprimer un rythme qui lui arracha un gémissement plus bruyant que les autres. Les deux mains épinglées au dessus de la tête par un bras qui la maintenait prisonnière, elle assistait impuissante au spectacle qu'elle lui donnait, les pupilles si dilatées qu'il en était difficile d'y voir l'ébène.

\- Regina ...

\- Hum ?

\- J'ai besoin ...

Elle ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, étouffant un petit cri de surprise quand ses mains furent relâchées pour agripper ses cuisses et la soulever. C'était plutôt elle d'habitude qui se permettait de le faire et l'inversion des positions eut le temps de l'intriguer avant d'être distraite par la sensation de la brune qui s'appliquait à la marquer une nouvelle fois entre ses seins.

\- De quoi ? pressa-t-elle avec un coup de hanches qui l'écrasa encore plus contre la surface irrégulière des étagères.

\- De vous sentir en moi.

Elle ne put retenir le petit cri qui s'échappa lorsqu'elle fut brusquement lâchée, tombant le long de la bibliothèque, les jambes coupées par le désir que Regina avait semé en elle.

\- Pas aujourd'hui, répondit la voix froide de l'intéressée.

\- Quoi ?! s'indigna-t-elle.

La sorcière lui adressa un simple sourire avant de tourner les talons en direction d'elle ne savait quel rayon.

\- Regina !

Son appel n'altéra même pas l'allure des pas qui s'éloignaient d'elle.

\- Regina si vous faites un pas de plus je fais ma valise et je disparai.

Cette fois la silhouette se figea et elle observa fascinée la façon dont elle tourna sur elle même pour lui faire face, les yeux encore brillants traquant les siens depuis l'autre bout de la pièce tandis qu'elle se relevait tant bien que mal.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous comporter comme ça avec moi. Qui fait ça ?

Sa question tomba visiblement dans l'oreille d'une sourde, l'intéressée se contenta d'arquer un sourcil.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que je voulais une relation ... Une vraie relation avec vous, non ? Est-ce que vous croyez que c'est comme ça que ça se construit ? A moins que vous n'en ayez pas envie et dans ce cas ... Dans ce cas je préfère partir.

Quelque chose se passa en face d'elle avant que la mère d'Henry ne décide de faire marche arrière pour anéantir presque tout l'espace existant entre elles.

\- Emma, ma volonté ou non d'entamer une "relation" avec vous n'a pas sa place dans cette conversation.

\- Je vous assure que si ! J'ai besoin de savoir.

\- Je ne vous dirai rien. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à faire de grands discours ...

\- Vous préférez que je me base sur vos actions ? La façon dont vous me traitez comme une moins que rien quand vous vous détournez de moi ou celle que vous avez d'ignorer tout ce qui peut se passer entre nous d'un jour à l'autre ?

Elle n'eut pas de mal à discerner l'indignation et l'incompréhension qui se mêlèrent dans les orbes sombres tout près de son visage, remplacées presque aussitôt par une détermination qui manqua lui faire peur lorsqu'elle se sentit attirée par deux poings fermement attachées à son blaser. Sachant qu'elle serait incapable d'y résister, elle était prête lorsque Regina l'embrassa, pourtant rien n'aurait pu la préparer aux émotions qui la submergèrent avec l'impression d'être aspirée par un typhon.

Et la tempête qui l'avait provoqué ne pouvait être que Regina Mills. Des vagues de colère s'écrasèrent sur elle avec une force qui la fit gémir de peur malgré la pression rassurante des lèvres de la brune contre les siennes. Elle frissonna soudain prise d'une panique qu'elle n'expliquait pas, sentant son estomac se nouer sans savoir ce qu'elle craignait avant d'être chauffée à blanc par un désir qu'elle avait déjà éprouvé elle même. L'animal qui grondait en elle finit par se calmer pour la laisser dans un état de paix étonnant, ignorant s'il était né d'un sort que son amante venait de lui jeter ou du baiser qu'elle continuaient à échanger.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda-t-elle tout de même au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Vous savez très bien ce que c'était.

Elle fronça les sourcils, une joie qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvé depuis des lustres l'envahissant quand la mère d'Henry déposa un dernier baiser sur son nez.

\- Non, insista-t-elle.

\- Et bien vous comprendrez.

\- Et vous comptez me laisser comme ça ? Parce que vous m'avez embrassé tout doit redevenir normal ?

\- Emma, ce ne sont pas mes sentiments à votre égard qui m'empêcheront de vous donner une leçon si j'estime qu'elle est nécessaire. Aujourd'hui ou dans dix ans. C'est clair ?

Ses sentiments à son égard ? Elle se sentit hocher de la tête tandis que Regina soutenait encore son regard un instant avant de tourner à nouveau les talons, la laissant seule dans la pénombre.

Ses " sentiments à son égard " ? C'était ça qu'elle lui avait permit d'éprouver toute à l'heure quand elle l'avait embrassée ? Un aperçu de ce qu'elle ressentait elle même pour lui prouver qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à ses actions ou ses paroles ? Certes, c'était une méthode peu orthodoxe, mais c'était de Regina Mills qu'elle était en train de parler. Ses pieds se mirent en marche tout seuls, la foulée renforcée par l'excitation soudaine et le désir de faire quelque chose. De lui prouver qu'elle aussi pouvait prendre le risque de lui confier la profondeur de ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle.

\- Emma ? Tout va bien ? demanda la voix de Belle.

\- Regina ... Où est Regina ? Elle était là il y a même pas une minute.

\- Elle est descendue voir Maléfique, je crois qu...

Elle n'attendit pas d'entendre la fin de la phrase, courant vers les barres en fer qui clôturaient l'espace confiné servant d'ascenseur qu'elle appela en appuyant frénétiquement sur un bouton en piètre état. La descente fut la plus longue minute de sa vie.

\- ... rappelle avoir vu le Prince ? demandait Regina.

Sa cadence ralentit pour discerner la réponse qui l'intéressait malgré elle.

\- Le _voleur_ , corrigea la voix gutturale du dragon. Oui ... Guidé par ce diable de Rumplestinskin pour m'arracher une potion.

\- Quelle potion ?

\- N'en parlons pas. As-tu fais des progrès ?

C'était son moment, choisit-elle.

\- Moi j'en ai fait, répondit la chasseuse de prime à sa place.

Quelques secondes elle s'efforça d'ignorer le regard lumineux de la créature pour soutenir l'étonnement calme qui brillait dans celui de la Reine. Si elle avait pu communiquer par la pensée elle l'aurait fait, mais elle aurait tout le temps de lui donner une explication ultérieurement si elle n'était pas capable de comprendre la signification de ce qu'elle allait faire. Ce matin encore elle aurait ri si on lui avait dit qu'elle allait le tenté, mais à l'instant elle était persuadé qu'elle en était capable.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda pourtant la brune.

\- Moi aussi j'ai une leçon à vous donner, répondit-elle en un sourire avant de se tourner vers le dragon.

Poussant un profond soupir elle se permit de fermer les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes où le temps lui sembla figé avant de les rouvrir pour capturer ceux de Maléfique qu'elle voyait sans vraiment les voir. Autour d'elle, la magie crépita dès le premier instant où elle se focalisa sur la pensée qu'elle s'était fixée. Une agréable sensation de chaleur cascada le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant qu'elle n'éprouve quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas pu décrire en sentant l'intégralité de son corps muer.

Sa vision se fit plus perçante et sous le nuage de fumée blanche qui l'étreignit elle vit clairement ses membres se couvrir d'écailles d'un beige virant parfois au doré, sa langue buttant contre le tranchant d'immenses crocs. Et soudain elle faisait face à Maléfique, semblant même la dominer de quelques centimètres.

Elle avait réussi !

Le cri d'euphorie qu'elle voulut pousser se transforma en un rugissement qui rebondit sur les murs de la caverne bien plus petite à présent. En bas, ses yeux de jade se posèrent sur la mère d'Henry qu'elle pouvait si bien voir malgré la taille ridicule à laquelle elle était réduite.

L'étonnement avait fait place à de l'incrédulité et une touche de jalousie qui l'aurait faite rire si elle avait su comment émettre un tel son.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello my dears !_

 _Je suis super contente que ce dernier chapitre vous ai plus, j'ai eu le droit à plein de " Waw " " Wahou " & " Wow ", la transformation devait avoir lieu plus tard, Loulouche m'a poussée sans le vouloir à le faire plus tôt mais je suis heureuse qu'elle l'ait fait :)_

 _Mel99, déjà merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et ta lecture assidue & pour répondre à ta question, c'est pas vraiment un choix que j'ai fait, mais je vois souvent Regina initier les choses, elle n'accepte pas forcément ce qui se développe entre elles pour l'instant et veut rester au contrôle, mais ... Wait and See ;)_

 _A vous autres qui lisez, favorisez, suivez et en particulier à ceux qui commentent : Grat, Slopopina, Regina2015, MissOuat4ever, angele751, OoO-RED-OoO , Raphi5930, rozaline38, Swan33, EvilSwanMills, evilhayleyregal, StitChE , Griffon10, Serena226,_ _lillyyy19,_ _un énorme merci. Sans vous je suis rien ^^_

.

..

.

Chapitre 15

.

..

.

Si elle avait plusieurs fois cherché la raison pour laquelle Regina souhaitait se transformer en dragon, elle en trouvait des dizaines aujourd'hui. Outre la toute puissance dont elle se sentait soudain revêtue, la sensation extraordinaire de déployer ses ailes et après maints encouragements de la part de Maléfique, celle de voler, elle ne pouvait nier la plénitude qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle croisait le regard confiant de l'autre créature.

Et pour être tout à fait honnête, elle était heureuse d'en faire elle même l'expérience, jalouse à l'idée même que la mère d'Henry ait pu la partager avec son amie.

Depuis qu'elle s'était transformée, Maléfique avait perdu l'éclat animal qui brillait dans ses pupilles claires et elle comprit qu'étrangement sa présence lui était apaisante. Celle d'un être qui la comprenait sur un tout autre niveau. Bien sûr elles n'étaient pas amies mais la sorcière qui lui eut la patience de lui apprendre le sort qui lui avait permis de parler d'une voix qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, s'avérait agréable à côtoyer. Peut-être était-ce notamment du au fait qu'elle n'avait plus autant peur d'elle qu'avant.

En un roulement de pierres qui avait raisonné dans toute la caverne, elles s'étaient mesurées plusieurs minutes d'affilées avant qu'elle ne soit immobilisée par la créature bien plus habituée à cet immense corps qu'elle. Mais la chasseuse de primes n'était pas restée en position de faiblesse bien longtemps, laissant sa magie faire le reste lorsque les crépitements bleus et or s'étaient chargés elle ne savaient comment de repousser son adversaire du moment contre le premier mur, le temps de lui laisser reprendre ses esprits et d'aller se poser auprès de la brune qui les observait avec la méfiance des gens qui ne comprennent pas tout.

Si elle avait été n'importe quel animal elle aurait aimé se lover contre la sorcière qui avait gardé forme humaine, mais sa taille rendait tout approche compliquée et elle fut étonnée d'entendre son cœur battre à la chamade quand elle sentit la légère pression d'un corps appuyé contre elle.

Regina Mills s'était nonchalamment adossée à l'un des piliers de muscles qui soutenaient son corps de dragon.

\- La récréation est terminée ? demanda la voix qu'elle entendait parfaitement bien malgré la distance.

\- Jalouse, mon amie ? répondit Maléfique la première.

\- Pourquoi le serais-je ? rétorqua la brune avec quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à un avertissement.

L'autre dut le prendre au sérieux et ne lui répondit pas, laissant un silence s'installer.

\- Euh ... Et alors ? Aucune idée de ce que pourrait savoir David ? s'entendit-elle dire d'une voix à laquelle elle n'était pas habituée.

\- Aucune, répondit placidement l'autre créature.

\- Ok ... Euh ... Je vais peut-être reprendre ma forme ... Humaine ? Et aller travailler ?

Si quiconque lui avait dit qu'elle aurait un jour prononcé ces mots, elle en aurait ri aux larmes. Pour l'instant elle espérait surtout pouvoir retrouver sa taille normale avec la même facilité qu'elle avait eu à la décupler.

Heureusement, Maléfique s'avérait un très bon professeur et elle n'eut presque aucun mal à suivre ses instructions, immédiatement enveloppée dans une immense cape noire lorsqu'elle atterrit complètement nue auprès de Regina.

\- Une cape noire ?

\- C'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, sembla s'excuser sa sauveuse.

\- C'est très bien, voulut-elle la rassurer.

Mais l'épais tissu en velours disparaissait déjà, remplacée par les vêtements qu'elle avait choisi d'enfiler le matin même.

\- Merci.

\- Hum ... Je crois que vous avez largement abusé de votre temps Miss Swan, vous devriez être au travail depuis un moment déjà. Et moi aussi.

\- Oui Madame le Maire.

\- Emma viendra te re-rendre visite si tu en éprouves le besoin, déclara la brune au dragon qui les observait en silence.

\- Et je vous tiendrai au courant. Si David se rappelle de ce dont il doit se rappeler.

\- J'y compte bien jeune fille, répondit la voix gutturale de la créature.

Avait-elle la même voix quand elle s'était transformée ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de se pencher plus en avant sur la réponse, déjà entraînée vers l'ascenseur par une prise de fer autour de son poignet.

\- A bientôt ! réussit-elle tout de même à crier à Maléfique qui ne lui répondit pas.

Ce ne fut que dans l'espace confiné qu'elle se rendit compte que le Maire de Storybrook était en colère. Non, en fait, elle fulminait littéralement et si elle avait été un personnage de bande dessinée, elle était certaine qu'elle aurait pu voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda-t-elle n'y tenant plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avait fait ? répéta l'autre apparemment incrédule.

\- Oui ... Je veux dire, tout s'est bien p...

\- Vous vous êtes transformée en _dragon_ Miss Swan ! C'était totalement idiot pour une personne sans aucune expérience, il aurait pu vous arriver n'importe quoi !

\- Vous vous êtes inquiétée ou vous êtes jalouse parce que vous n'arrivez pas à le faire ?

\- Aucune des deux possibilités Miss Swan, je ...

\- Vous m'appeliez Emma ces derniers temps, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Cette fois ce n'était plus du désir qui brillait dans les iris sombres lorsqu'elle fut poussée contre les barres en fer de l'ancien monte charge.

\- Comment avez- vous fait ?

\- Je me suis concentrée.

\- Sur quoi ?

\- Sur vous. Peut-être que vous devriez essayer ...

\- Miss Swan, j'ai été la première à reconnaître qu'il y avait une ... forte attraction entre nous deux, mais votre désir ne _peut_ pas vous avoir permis d'accomplir autant.

\- Qui a parlé de désir ?

\- Vous !

\- Nan, j'ai parlé de vous. Quand vous aurez compris la différence on fera un grand pas en avant.

Elle remercia tous les dieux d'être arrivée à l'étage de la bibliothèque, n'attendant pas la réponse de la brune pour se dégager de son emprise et sortir à grands pas en adressant un sourire à Belle. Elle avait encore une pile de dossiers à trier sur son bureau et aujourd'hui elle s'était promis de mettre un point final à l'affaire de l'hôpital.

.

..

.

Interroger le Docteur Whale s'avéra plus fastidieux qu'elle ne l'avait prévu, même s'il avait fait preuve d'un peu plus de coopération, l'homme était sans cesse appelé dans des salles différentes où le Shérif ne pouvait pas toujours le suivre.

\- La prochaine fois ça va être une opération à coeur ouvert qui durera plusieurs heures ? demanda-t-elle quand il sortit d'une énième chambre où elle n'avait pas été admise.

\- Pas que je sache, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Enfin c'est insensé, vous n'êtes quand même pas indispensable à cet établissement pour quelques minutes !

\- Etant donné que j'y suis le seul médecin, j'ai bien peur que oui...

\- Le seul ... Le _seul_ médecin ?

\- Vous croyez peut être que ces stupides guérisseurs qui sévissaient dans la forêt enchantée y connaissent quelque chose ?

\- N... Non. Je pensais que la malédiction leur aurait apporté des connaissances.

\- Et bien non Miss Swan. Regina me déteste, elle en a personnellement après moi, je suis le seul médecin ici.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tous les autres sont d...

\- Non, coupa-t-elle. Pourquoi vous en veut-elle personnellement ?

\- Parce que je lui ai un jour laissé entendre que je pourrai ramener son âme sœur à la vie.

\- Son âme sœur ?

\- Un palefrenier, répondit-il en prononçant le mot comme s'il s'était agit d'une insulte.

\- Oh ... Et vous n'y êtes pas arrivé ?

\- Je n'ai pas tenté, c'était un mensonge pour obtenir quelque chose dont j'avais besoin.

Si elle avait eu l'impression que son cœur se brisait à l'instant où il avait parlé de l'âme sœur de Regina, l'idée qu'il ait pu aussi impunément jouer avec les sentiments de la femme qu'elle aimait l'emplissait d'un dégoût nouveau pour le médecin. Elle eut du mal à poser sa prochaine question.

\- Et ... Cet homme. Il y a-t-il un moyen de le ramener ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Vous ne vouliez pas parler de l'incendie ?

\- J'ai changé d'avis. Je veux que vous m'en disiez plus sur cet homme. Existe-t-il toujours un moyen de le sauver ?

\- Pourq... La malédiction ? sembla-t-il réaliser. Vous pensez que le ramener brisera la malédiction ?

\- Ne parlez pas de ce dont vous n'êtes pas au courant Whale. Dites-moi ce que vous savez.

\- La mère de Regina a réduit son cœur en poussière quand elle a appris que sa fille devait fuir avec lui. Regina a placé un sort sur lui pour conserver sa dépouille et pensait que placer le cœur de quelqu'un d'autre en lui pourrait le ramener à la vie. C'est une expérience que j'ai de nombreuses fois tenté ...

\- Pour votre frère, devina-t-elle en se rappelant de l'histoire pour laquelle il était connu.

\- Oui. Rumplestinskin est venu me chercher, il avait besoin d'anéantir les derniers espoirs de Regina pour qu'elle veuille bien devenir son élève, je me suis rendu dans la forêt enchantée et ai fait croire à Regina que l'expérience n'avait pas marché. En échange j'ai pu obtenir un cœur.

\- Et ça a marché ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

\- Je n'ai pas pu tenter, Regina a décidé au dernier moment que c'était ma faute si l'expérience était un échec, j'ai été jeté aux donjons et y ai croupi jusqu'à ce que la malédiction soit lancée.

\- Et son âme sœur ?

\- Je ne sais rien de plus.

\- Mais est-ce que vous pensez que l'expérience serait réalisable ?

Si c'était l'idée qu'elle ne pourrait plus retrouver le jeune homme qui l'avait fait sombrer dans la noirceur, peut-être était-ce justement ce qu'il fallait lui redonner aujourd'hui. Même si ça voulait dire briser son propre cœur pour le faire. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir assister à la réunion des amoureux, mais elle trouverait bien quelqu'un pour s'assurer que la malédiction soit brisée de la bonne façon.

\- Peut-être, admit le docteur.

Elle avait espéré entendre un non mais essaya tout de même de sourire à sa réponse.

\- Merci. Encore une chose ...

\- Oui ?

\- Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez au sujet de l'incendie.

Sans savoir si elle avait une chance de réussite, la chasseuse de primes avait tenté de s'aider de sa magie pour le forcer à dire la vérité. L'étonnement qui se peignit sur ses traits lorsqu'il répondit lui confirma qu'elle avait réussi.

\- Spencer y tenait. Depuis qu'il est arrivé aux commandes, il y a des choses étranges qui se passent ici. Regina doit certainement fermer les yeux parce que je ne vois pas comment elle ne serait pas au courant ...

\- Au courant de quoi ?

\- Il fait des ... Des expériences.

\- Quelles sortes d'expériences ? pressa-t-elle en essayant d'ignorer la foule d'idée qui lui venait en tête

\- Avec les patients de l'aile psy.

\- Psy comme psychiatrique ? voulut-elle s'assurer un air d'horreur déjà peint sur son visage.

\- Oui.

\- Ya qui là bas ?

\- Des fous dont Regina a voulu se débarrasser. Je ne connais pas la liste parce que ce n'est pas moi qui les traite.

\- Je croyais qu'il y avait un seul médecin ?

\- Les bonnes fées s'occupent de cette aile.

\- Les bonnes fées ?

Bordel, c'était encore pire que ce qu'elle avait pensé.

\- Dites moi ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là.

\- Quelque chose a tourné mal avec Peter Pan. Son ... Son ombre s'est échappée.

\- Son ombre ?

\- Me demandez pas, repoussa-t-il sa question avec l'air de quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas en savoir plus.

\- Et donc son ombre s'est _échappée_ ?

\- Ouais. Ça a foutu un bordel monstre et d'un coup il y avait du feu de partout. On a évacué tout ce qu'on pouvait.

\- Sauf David oui ... Et Peter Pan ?

\- Spencer ne l'a jamais aimé et l'ombre s'est ... évaporée.

\- Ok ... Est-ce qu'il y a des archives qui prouveraient sa présence ici ?

\- Oui, certainement.

\- Et les autres ? Est-ce qu'ils témoigneraient ? Quelles genre d'expériences se passent là bas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je vous ai dit que ce n'était pas mon domaine ...

\- Pas vos affaires oui, vous avez préféré fermer les yeux !

\- Oui ! avoua-t-il en un cri qui fit se retourner plusieurs infirmières.

\- Ok. Super, mit-elle fin à la conversation. Je sais qu'il y a peu de chances que l'envie vous prenne, mais ne quittez pas la ville.

\- Je témoignerai pas.

\- Vous l'avez déjà fait ! s'écria-t-elle en quittant le bâtiment dont l'ambiance commençait à l'oppresser.

Un coup de téléphone plus loin, Graham était déjà sur place pour embarquer l'intégralité des archives et interroger des patients. Sa conversation avec Whale l'ayant déjà suffisamment perturbée, elle ne tenait pas à être confrontée à des aliénés qui pourraient lui retourner le cerveau plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Non, elle avait besoin de penser à autre chose, canaliser ses émotions dans l'arrestation de quelqu'un par exemple. Elle avait toujours adoré ce moment où elle pouvait enfin appréhender son suspect, l'adrénaline à son comble, le plaisir du travail accompli et de la récompense à la clef. Elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle décrochait comme récompense, mais elle sut qu'elle en avait eu besoin à l'instant même où elle entra dans l'immeuble où travaillait l'ancien Procureur.

\- Où est-ce que je peux trouver Spencer ? demanda-t-elle à une standardiste.

\- Il est en réunion jusqu'à midi.

\- Je m'en fous. Quelle salle ?

\- Je suis dés...

\- Je suis ici pour l'arrêter Mad... Chloé, lut-elle sur une étiquette accrochée à son chemisier. Si vous refusez de coopérer ce sera entrave à exercice de la justice. Vous avez envie de passer du temps au frais avec l'ivrogne du village ?

\- Salle 3C au troisième étage.

\- Merci ...

Elle préféra les escaliers en pierres à l'ascenseur dans lequel elle ne voulait absolument pas tomber en panne et ne prit pas la peine de taper à la porte de la salle de réunion où elle s'introduisit.

\- Albert Spencer ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle aurait pu jurer y voir le fantôme d'un homme de pouvoir s'indigner de la façon dont elle le traitait.

\- Shérif Swan, vous interromp...

\- Albert Spencer je vous arrête pour incendie volontaire, expérimentation médicale non autorisée et tentative de meurtre sur la personne de David Blanchard.

\- Quoi ?! rugit-il en manquant renverser le fauteuil dont il venait de se lever.

Autour de la table, tous ses partenaires étaient restés muets de surprise.

\- Vous pouvez garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous devant un tribunal. Vous avez le droit à un avocat et si vous ne pouvez pas vous en payer un, un avocat vous sera commis d'office, récita-t-elle d'un air ennuyé.

\- Je ne vous suivrai pas !

\- Dans ce cas ...

Elle n'écouta même pas les protestations de l'homme dont elle avait bien trop serré les menottes. Bien sûr elle allait avoir besoin d'un écrit, mais elle se débrouillerait pour l'obtenir. Et si Whale ne voulait pas le faire, elle trouverait toujours le moyen d'obtenir des aveux ou le témoignage de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle vivait dans un village plein de personnages de contes de fées. Qui avait besoin de preuve écrite ? Et la magie pourrait toujours lui servir en cas de besoin ...

Dans sa poche son téléphone sonna et elle faillit y répondre sans regarder l'écran. Les deux initiales affichées l'emplirent à nouveau d'une tristesse à laquelle elle ne voulait pas penser et elle préféra enfouir le mobile dans son jean plutôt que de devoir entendre la voix du Maire.

.

..

.

De sa journée, elle avait ignoré toute sonnerie de téléphone, allant jusqu'à demander à Graham de filtrer tous les appels de sa ligne fixe au poste. Si l'effervescence de l'arrestation d'Albert Spencer l'avait suffisamment distraite pour ne pas avoir à penser aux révélations que lui avait faites Whale commençaient à la ronger.

À l'autre bout de la pièce la sonnerie du portable de son coéquipier la fit sursauter et elle tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas écouter la conversation qui se déroula.

\- C'était Regina, annonça-t-il quand il eut raccroché.

Apparemment le Maire avait compris le message et ne se donnait même plus la peine de l'appeler. Elle s'étonnait juste de ne pas avoir été victime de sa colère.

\- Et alors ?

\- Elle nous prête une salle dans deux jours à la Mairie. Pour la réunion à laquelle on avait pensé, tu te rappelles ?

\- Oui.

\- Et elle voulait nous féliciter pour Spencer. Elle m'a dit qu'un conseil exceptionnel aurait certainement lieu, mais elle aimerait nos rapports au plus vite.

\- Elle les aura.

\- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

\- Je suis fatiguée.

\- T'es même pas allée manger à midi ... Tu veux pas faire une pause ?

\- Non c'est bon. De toute manière c'est bientôt dix-huit heures et j'ai promis un footing à Ruby.

\- Vas-y, tu vas pas courir comme ça, passe à l'hôtel te changer.

Il n'y avait aucune malice dans sa voix et il réussit à lui arracher un des premiers sourires de sa journée.

\- Merci Graham.

\- A votre service Mademoiselle.

Suivant ses conseils, elle s'empara de ses affaires et conduisit la Chrysler jusque sur le parking de l'hôtel avant de monter quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre. Le soleil couchant la fit se décider pour un leggings aux couleurs d'une des maison de Poudlard, cadeau de Ted pour leur dernier Noël et un tee shirt aussi noir que ses chaussures de running.

\- Déjà ? s'étonna Ruby quand elle la vit arriver au restaurant.

\- T'es pas prête ?

\- J'ai l'air d'être prête ?

\- Je t'attends, ya pas de souci !

Son regard balaya la salle qui se remplissait déjà à la recherche d'un visage familier et elle dut retenir sa grimace quand elle croisa le regard intéressé de Gold par dessus une tasse de thé fumant.

\- Bonsoir Miss Swan, la devança-t-il quand elle s'approcha.

\- Bonsoir Gold.

\- Alors ? Des nouvelles ?

Son ton s'était à nouveau lacé de malice et elle se rappela soudain sa promesse.

\- Votre potion n'a pas encore marché.

\- Elle marchera. J'ai entendu dire qu'il fallait vous féliciter. L'arrestation d'Albert Spencer s'est faite attendre.

\- Hum ...

\- Quelque chose vous tracasse ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

\- Absolument rien, répondit-il avec une honnêteté qui la surprit. Simple curiosité.

\- Je crois avoir découvert comment briser la malédiction de Regina.

\- Et cela ne vous enchante pas ? demanda-t-il avec un étonnement non feint.

\- Whale m'a parlé de l'âme sœur de Regina. Est-ce que vous pensez que si je le ramenais ...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, persuadée qu'il était suffisamment intelligent pour deviner la question laissée en suspend.

\- Personne n'a jamais tenté l'opération Miss Swan.

\- Mais Whale a l'air de penser que c'est possible. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

Elle avait besoin de conseils. Et même s'ils ne venaient pas d'un ami, elle avait appris à toujours écouter ceux qui pouvaient lui être donnés. Qu'ils soient sincères ou lacés de mauvaises intentions, les conseils étaient révélateurs. En face d'elle, le Ténébreux la regarda un long moment et elle sut qu'il était en train de réfléchir aux conséquences de la réponse qu'il lui donnerait.

\- Si tel était le cas, seul un cœur d'une extraordinaire puissance pourrait ramener quelqu'un de ce royaume. Le cœur de quelqu'un qui y aurait été prédestiné par exemple ... Mais si l'opération venait à échouer, l'Élue ne serait plus là pour tenter une autre méthode. La question est ... Seriez-vous prête à prendre le risque Miss Swan ?

Il avait presque chantonné sa question et elle sentit la colère l'envahir à l'idée que la situation puisse l'amuser.

\- Emma ?

La voix de la serveuse la tira à temps de la réflexion qu'elle était en train de se faire.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est bon. T'es prête à ce que je te mette une raclée ?

\- Rira bien qui rira la dernière Ruby, répondit-elle en s'excusant d'un signe de la tête auprès de Gold.

Leur première demie heure de course se passa dans un silence relatif, la blonde se contentant de suivre sa partenaire sans la moindre compétition, lui faisant confiance même lorsqu'elle l'amena dans la forêt.

\- C'est quoi ce puits ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elles atteignirent l'endroit où elle s'était brièvement étiré lors de son première footing.

\- Aucune idée. Certainement un puits à fées si il a été transporté depuis la forêt enchantée.

\- Un puits à fées ?

\- Oui. Des fées d'eau y vivent. Elles servent pas à grand chose à part si on veut se débarrasser de certains souvenirs ...

\- Quoi ?

\- On peut leur confier des souvenirs dont on ne veut plus. Elles aiment bien ça, mais je pense pas avoir entendu qu'elle servent à autre chose.

\- Tu crois qu'il y en a dedans ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un galet par dessus le rebord.

\- Non ... répondit la louve quand elle eurent entendu l'écho de la pierre s'écrasant visiblement sur une surface dure et non dans de l'eau. Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais la tête comme ça et pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air déçu de ne pas pouvoir en rencontrer une ?

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ...

\- Me prend pas pour une conne Emma. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est Regina ?

\- Oh et arrête avec ça !

\- T'avais dit qu'on en parlerait !

Elle ne répondit pas, avalant une gorgée d'eau de la bouteille que la brune lui avait tendue avant de la lui jeter.

\- Hey ! entendit-elle derrière elle lorsqu'elle détala pour s'enfoncer un peu plus loin dans le massif.

Une main tendue devant elle, la jeune femme y fit naître une sphère d'un bleu électrique qui illumina le chemin qu'elle traça au milieu des arbres sans jamais se retourner. Elle allait vite, au risque de se prendre le pieds dans une racine et si le chemin était désormais éclairé, elle était bien trop perdue dans ses pensées pour faire attention à l'endroit où la menaient ses foulées. Elle pouvait sentir sa magie bouillonner en elle et n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont la calmer.

Qu'allait-elle faire ? Une multitude d'idées fusaient sans qu'aucune d'entre elle ne la satisfasse pleinement. Elle pouvait choisir d'ignorer ce u'elle venait d'apprendre, après tout Regina elle même lui avait dit qu'elle ne souhaitait pas voir la malédiction brisée, mais elle savait ce que ce n'était pas la solution. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir s'enfuir avec elle et Henry, mais Storybrook était tout pour son Maire et elle aurait probablement refusé. D'ailleurs pourquoi ? Quelles raisons auraient pu pousser la brune à commencer une nouvelle vie avec elle ? Et si elle avait le malheur d'écouter la voix qui lui soufflait ce qu'elle _devait_ faire, une nausée s'emparait immanquablement d'elle.

La chasseuse de primes fut forcée à un arrêt brutal devant une étendue d'eau où elle manqua tomber, se rattrapant de justesse, refusant de crier lorsqu'un de ses ongles se cassa dans la terre où ils s'étaient enfoncés. À quatre pattes, elle pouvait voir son reflet échevelé dans la surface limpide et détourna la tête à temps pour rendre le contenu de son estomac presque vide à côté d'elle. Le cri qu'elle poussa lui parut presque animal, laissant la magie qui courrait sous sa peau se déverser en flots autour d'elle, fissurant la terre.

Il y avait des larmes sur son visage lorsqu'elle re croisa son regard assombri par l'inquiétude et la lumière crue de la sphère électrique qui volait à quelques centimètres au dessus d'elle ne faisait rien pour lui donner un air humain. Elle était contente que Ruby ne l'ait pas suivie jusqu'ici, mais elle devinait que la louve ne tarderait pas à arriver. Si elle n'était pas encore là c'était certainement par choix, pas parce qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à suivre le rythme devina-t-elle.

La jeune femme noya ses larmes dans l'eau glacée du lac, frissonnant quand elle se faufila sous le tissu de son tee shirt.

\- Emma ?

L'inquiétude qu'elle pouvait clairement entendre dans le ton de la serveuse la convainquit de tout lui raconter, n'ignorant aucun détail de l'histoire. La vraie. Sa première rencontre avec Regina, ses recherches, leur attirance, leurs disputes, leur première fois et sa course contre la malédiction.

\- Tu dois lui en parler.

\- Non.

\- Emma, la façon dont tu me décris votre ... relation ... Je ... J'ai connu Regina dans la forêt enchantée et je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'aurait fait de toi qu'une bouchée si elle l'avait voulu. Je ne peux pas te dire qu'elle t'aime, mais elle a forcément des sentiments pour toi. Elle se serait débarrassée de toi depuis bien longtemps sinon ...

\- Je ne veux pas lui en parler, insista-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ce serait ridicule ! s'emporta-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Que j'ai découvert le moyen de briser la malédiction mais que j'hésite parce que je fais preuve d'égoïsme ?

\- Il y a peut être un autre moyen ... Ce n'est peut-être pas ton cœur.

\- Tu crois que je suis capable de tuer quelqu'un d'autre ? Non ... Il faut que ce soit le mien. Gold me l'a bien fait comprendre ...

\- Gold est un manipulateur, si ça se trouve il a dit ça pour se débarrasser de toi.

\- Pourquoi ? Regina m'a dit qu'il était tout à fait content de ce qu'il a ...

\- Je ne sais pas ! C'est Rumplestinskin il a pas besoin d'une raison !

Elle marquait un point, mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à en parler à la mère d'Henry. Comme si elle avait deviné que tenter de la convaincre ne changerait rien, la serveuse ne revint pas sur le sujet.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit Emma, tu ne devrais pas l'éviter. Je serais prête à parier que c'est quelque chose que Regina prend très mal et si ... et si ton temps avec elle est compté, tu devrais en profiter. Un maximum.

\- Et la laisser du jour au lendemain avec son âme sœur ?

\- Tu seras morte, tu pourras pas le voir pour regretter et elle ne pourra pas t'en faire voir de toute les couleurs.

Elle avait prononcé sa phrase sur un ton si dégagé qu'il en fit rire le Shérif, un sourire toujours sur ses lèvres bien après que leurs éclats se soient tus.

\- On rentre ?

\- Tu es sûre que tu peux encore courir ? Je t'ai pas vue au restaurant de la journée ...

\- J'ai cuisiné, mentit-elle effrontément.

\- Bien sûr. Sur un réchaud électrique dans ta chambre d'hôtel ! Si je ne vous connaissais pas mieux Emma Swan, je serais tentée de croire que vous me mentez !

Elle ne répondit pas, acceptant la main tendue de la serveuse pour l'aider à se relever et reprendre leur course dans le sens inverse.

.

..

.

Il était presque vingt et une heure quand elles atteignirent le restaurant où Ruby la traîna pour lui offrir " au moins un sandwich pour ne pas aller au lit le ventre vide ". Elle était accoudée au comptoir en train d'observer Granny le préparer quand une petite voix la fit sursauter derrière elle.

\- Tu as l'air malade.

\- Merci gamin, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Avec appréhension, elle parcourut la salle du regard pour trouver la mère d'Henry, sans parvenir à tomber sur elle.

\- Elle est aux toilettes, la renseigna-t-il. Tu es malade ?

\- Non, j'ai juste oublié de manger aujourd'hui, tu sais avec toute cette agitation.

\- Tu as arrêté l'ancien procureur oui. Félicitations.

\- Merci, répéta-t-elle pour une énième fois dans sa journée.

\- De rien. Est-ce que tu es fâchée avec Maman ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu n'as pas répondu quand elle t'a appelé toute à l'heure.

\- Elle m'a appelé toute à l'heure ? Désolée gamin, je suis partie courir avec Ruby, j'ai du oublier mon téléphone dans ma chambre.

\- Maman voulait t'inv...

\- Henry, prend ta part de gâteau, je suis pressée, coupa la voix froide du Maire.

Elle s'arma de tout son courage pour affronter la femme qui avait occupé toutes ses pensées depuis le début de la journée.

\- Bonsoir Regina.

\- Miss Swan.

Elle fut surprise de ne pas entendre la froide agressivité à laquelle elle avait le droit d'habitude. Pour autant, il n'y avait pas non plus la moindre trace d'une quelconque émotion lorsque la brune la détailla avec lenteur des pieds à la tête.

\- Laissez-moi deviner, vous êtes plutôt Serpentard ? s'amusa-t-elle du pincement de lèvres auquel son leggings eut le droit.

\- Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

Une main tapa son épaule et elle fut forcée de détourner son regard de la silhouette enveloppée dans un manteau gris qui laissait paraître une robe bleu nuit à peine plus courte.

\- Et mangez le ! Je ne veux pas avoir fait ça pour apprendre que vous vous êtes mise à la grève de la faim ! la prévint Granny.

\- Promis. Je vous dois combien ?

\- Rien. C'est un investissement pour fidéliser la clientèle.

Le sourire qui lui fut arraché se transforma en grimace quand elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'elle n'ait pas l'occasion de rester une cliente habituelle.

\- Bonne fin de soirée, croassa-t-elle à la grand mère de son amie.

La blonde n'eut pas le temps de franchir la porte, stoppée dans son élan par une poigne de fer.

\- Emma ...

La voix la fit frissonner et elle lutta pour contenir ses larmes.

\- Regardez-moi.

Elle s'accorda encore quelques secondes de concentration avant de se retourner.

\- Je suis fatiguée Regina ... Il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous ?

\- Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-elle en ignorant sa propre question.

\- Je suis juste fatiguée, répéta-t-elle. J'ai eu une grosse journée.

Autour de son bras, les doigts desserrèrent leur emprise, la faisant frissonner pour une toute autre raison lorsqu'une magie réchauffa ses muscles endoloris.

\- Reposez-vous. Je veux votre rapport d'ici demain midi.

\- Pas de problème.

Un instant les iris d'ébène se posèrent sur ses lèvres et elle sut qu'elle devait fuir avant de s'écrouler.

\- Bonne nuit Regina.

\- Demain, midi, lui rappela la brune en guise d'adieu.

.

..

.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi quelques minutes lorsqu'elle fut réveillée par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

\- Oh non j'y crois pas, se plaignit-elle en apercevant le nom de Mary Margarett sur l'écran.

\- Emma ?! cria la voix dans son oreille avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de parler.

\- D... David ?

\- Emma ! Je me souviens !

\- David, doucement, c'est pas la peine de crier. Je vais ... Je vais prendre un petit dejeu...

Ses yeux plissés pour distinguer ses environs venaient de tomber sur le réveil posé sur sa table de nuit.

\- Non non non, David, tu m'as appelé à trois heures du matin ?!

\- Oui.

\- Arrête de crier bordel, s'énerva-t-elle avant de réaliser que l'homme ne savait probablement pas se servir d'un téléphone.

\- Je dois te parler !

\- Oui et bah ça attendra demain matin. Dix heures au commissariat.

\- Mais et si j'oublie entre temps ?

\- Écris tout et parle en à Snow, trouva-t-elle. Bonne nuit !

Elle n'avait pas reposé la tête sur son oreiller depuis trente secondes qu'elle se rendormit.

Jusqu'à neuf heures du matin.

Heure à laquelle elle fut réveillée par des coups frappés à sa porte.

Lunettes perchées sur le bout du nez elle croisa les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas David ou sa femme venus lui parler. Elle avait peut être plus dormi que de mesure parce qu'elle avait encore oublié d'activer son alarme, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour avoir le droit à un tel réveil.

\- Bonjour Princesse, l'accueillit la voix chantante de Ruby.

\- Dieu soit loué, j'ai cru que c'était David.

\- Pourquoi ? T'as une tête de déterrée.

\- J'ai trop dormi. C'est bon, la potion de Gold a marché, il se souvenait, il m'a appelé hier à _trois heures de matin._

 _-_ Ouch.

\- Tu l'as dit !

\- Regina est passée ce matin, elle m'a dit de te rappeler que tu devais lui rendre un rapport à midi.

\- Je sais. Et j'ai donné rendez-vous à dix heures à David. J'ai pas de temps à perdre.

\- Bonne chance ! entendit-elle crié depuis le pas de la porte alors qu'elle se dirigeait déjà vers la salle de bain.

Elle avait besoin d'un peu plus que de la chance, mais pour l'heure elle était surtout reconnaissante à Ruby de ne pas mentionner l'épisode de la veille. Elle aurait pouvoir la garder comme amie, pensa-t-elle avec un pincement au cœur.

David était déjà au commissariat lorsqu'elle y arriva, serrant les dents pour ne pas se moquer de l'absence de sa femme.

\- Salut David. Tout va bien ?

Il avait l'air anxieux des élèves qui s'apprêtent à passer un examen qu'ils redoutent.

\- Salut. Oui oui, je crois. Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillée cette nuit. Et d'avoir crié, Snow m'a expliqué comment ça marchait maintenant.

\- C'est pas grave, répondit-elle en allumant son ordinateur.

Un cahier de brouillon sous le bras, debout derrière une des chaises qui faisaient face à son bureau, le Prince attendait visiblement d'être invité à s'asseoir.

\- Je t'en prie, assieds-toi.

\- Merci.

La jeune femme se retint de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel en l'observant ouvrir soigneusement son cahier sur un coin libre de son bureau. Il semblait relire des notes avant de se lancer.

\- Tu as pris la potion ? demanda-t-elle pour briser la glace.

\- Oui, hier matin, mais je ne me suis rappelé de rien dans la journée. C'est venu ... Le soir. En dormant. C'est pour ça que je t'ai réveillée. Parce que je venais de me réveiller.

\- Hum ...

\- Alors ... Tu veux que je commence par quoi ?

\- Je préfère que tu ailles droit au fait. Comment est-ce que je redonne sa forme humaine à Maléfique ?

\- En lui faisant boire une potion.

Elle s'imaginait déjà tenter de verser un liquide bouillant dans la gueule du dragon à l'aide d'une louche plus grande qu'une casserole. L'expérience allait être géniale ...

\- Et cette potion, où je la trouve ?

\- Il faut la préparer.

\- Génial. T'as une liste ?

\- Euh ...

Les grands yeux clairs rencontrèrent les siens avec la panique d'une cerf pris dans les phares d'une voiture.

\- Tu l'as pas ? devina-t-elle.

\- Je sais qui l'a.

\- Qui donc ?

\- Les hommes de Robins des Bois.

\- Il existe lui aussi ?

\- Oui, il éta...

Le Prince s'interrompit soudain et elle se demanda s'il n'était pas pris d'un malaise à en juger par la façon qu'il eut de porter une main à sa poitrine avant de se reprendre comme si de rien n'était.

\- Pardon. Oui, dans la forêt enchantée, sa bande pillait les châteaux abandonnés ..

\- Pour redistribuer aux pauvre, ouais je sais ...

\- Quand il le faisait, oui ... Mais en général, c'était plutôt pour lui, corrigea David.

\- Oh ? Ok ... Et donc ?

\- Il y a eu une période sombre de ma vie où j'ai du me tourner vers Rump...

\- Les faits David, je suis pressée.

\- J'ai croisé cet homme et sa bande chez Maléfique quand elle n'y était pas. Il étaient à la recherche d'un moyen de sauver une femme et ils ont dérobé un livre de potion. J'ai eu l'occasion de le voir et je sais qu'il en contient une pour délivrer les gens d'une forme qu'ils ont voulu prendre.

\- T'es sûr que c'est ça ? Ça m'a l'air plutôt simple ...

\- Attendez de voir les ingrédients pour en juger, conseilla une voix à l'entrée du commissariat.

\- Regina ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Par réflexe, elle s'assura que midi n'était pas encore passé et fut soulagée de voir non seulement que ce n'était pas le cas, mais qu'en plus la brune ne semblait pas se formaliser de l'accueil qu'elle lui avait réservé.

\- J'ai un rendez vous avec David, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit en retard ou prenne le risque de l'oublier ...

Emma faillit lui faire remarquer qu'il était déjà actuellement en rendez-vous avec elle, mais elle préféra éviter l'esclandre en reportant son attention sur l'homme assis en face d'elle.

\- Où est-ce que je peux trouver ce livre de potions ?

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était Robin qui l'avait.

\- Et ce Robin, il crèche en ville ou dans les bois ?

\- Euh ... Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas eu le te...

\- Nulle part, répondit Regina à sa place. Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir vu une seule fois à Storybrook.

\- Génial ... Et comment est-ce que je suis sensée récupérer ça ?

\- Tous les livres qui n'avaient pas de possesseurs ont été transférés à la bibliothèque.

\- Oh donc j'ai juste à chercher un livre parmi des milliers. Ça devrait être facile, non ? railla-t-elle.

\- Rien n'est impossible pour la Sauveuse n'est-ce pas ? Souvenez-vous que vous avez un rapport à rendre à midi, lui rappela-t-elle cette fois en plongeant son regard dans la sien.

\- Oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire sans joie.

\- David, raccompagnez-moi à la Mairie, exigea la brune avant de disparaître dans le couloir par lequel elle était arrivée.

\- Vous aviez un rendez-vous ?

\- Non, pas que je sache. Je suis désolé ... Je peux y aller ?

\- Bien sûr, ne fait pas attendre la Reine David !

Elle resta un long moment immobile après son départ, les yeux rivés sur la porte qu'ils avaient empruntés. Elle n'avait aucune inspiration pour écrire son rapport et pas la moindre idée de comment formuler ce que Whale lui avait avoué. Après tout il avait insinué que le Maire était au courant de ce qu'il se passait et elle s'était toujours vanté d'être au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans son village.

Elle était toujours perdue dans ses pensées lorsque Graham entra dans le commissariat les bras chargés de dossiers dont certains atterrirent sur son propre bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Les archives que tu as demandé. Il va falloir m'aider à trier ça.

\- Comment tu veux que je fasse ça ? se moqua-t-elle en feuilletant une liste de patients. Je ne connais pas les trois quarts de ces noms.

\- Au flair ? proposa-t-il.

Décidant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour produire un rapport, la chasseuse de primes laissa son coéquipier à ses recherches pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque.

\- Tu veux voir Maléfique ? devina Belle quand elle la vit.

\- Raté. Je cherche un livre qui a appartenu à Robin des Bois. Apparemment il serait ici.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'éclat qui passa dans le regard d'azur de la bibliothécaire. Elle avait besoin d'un peu d'activité, devina-t-elle et le moindre challenge devait la ravir.

\- Tu saurais le trouver ? tenta-t-elle. Parce que j'avoue que j'en aurais pour ...

\- Oui, fut-elle coupée. Facilement. C'est moi qui ait tout ré organisé avec le temps !

\- Ok. Je te suis.

La jeune femme l'entraîna entre des rayons plus pleins les uns que les autres où elle devina parfois des échelles et des piles de livres entreposés dans l'attente d'être rangés.

\- Ici, entendit-elle exclamé.

\- Ici où ? demanda-t-elle en réalisant qu'elle ne voyait plus son guide.

\- Deuxième à droite.

Elle obéit pour découvrir Belle perchée sur une échelle semblable à celles devant lesquelles elles étaient déjà passées.

\- Tu attrapes ?

La blonde se précipita sur le carton qui lui était tendu, étonnée du poids qui s'écrasa sur ses avants bras, la bibliothécaire était certainement plus forte qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Sans attendre que son accompagnatrice ne descende de là où elle était, la chasseuse de primes se chargea de sortir un à un des ouvrages que la boîte contenait.

Des manuels de combats, des contes de guerre, un livre de cuisine, des romans qui avaient visiblement appartenu à une femme et quelques contes pour enfant qui la firent se demander si il avait un jour eu un enfant. Où était-donc passé l'homme et toute sa famille ? Dans un asile lui aussi ? Elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle vérifierai s'il n'était pas présent sur la liste de détenus du centre psychiatrique avant d'être distraite par autre chose. Elle repéra le livre entre tous les autres, à la couverture vieillie incrustée de pierres d'un noir qui parvint à accrocher le moindre éclat de lumière de la pièce pour le refléter.

\- C'est ça ?

\- Je crois, chuchota-t-elle en extrayant le grimoire pour le poser sur ses cuisses fléchies.

Ses doigts parcoururent la constellation d'onyx avant d'ouvrir prudemment l'ouvrage, ses yeux immédiatement attiré par le nom qui brillait en lettre d'un rouge profond sur la première page.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, déclara-t-elle poussée par elle ne savait quelle intuition.

\- Quoi ? Mais ... Et le livre ?

\- Je dois aller voir quelqu'un. Si tu veux je te ferai un topo dès que j'en saurais plus !

\- Ok ... Autour d'un verre chez Ursula avec les filles ?

\- Avec plaisir, promit-elle.

.

..

.

Les pneus de la Chrysler crissèrent sur le parking de l'hôpital où elle s'arrêta d'un coup de frein à main. Dehors des infirmiers en pause la regardèrent avec effarement et quelque chose comme de la peur lorsqu'elle décida d'avancer vers eux.

\- L'aile psy ? demanda-t-elle sans préambule.

\- Ouest, tournez à droite après les portes vitrées, le parcours est fléché.

\- Merci.

Si quand on arrivait devant l'immense structure d'acier et de verre, on pouvait croire que l'incendie qui l'avait ravagé n'avait pas fait tant de dégâts que ça, le Shérif ne prit pleinement conscience des dégâts qu'à mesure où elle s'enfonça dans la direction indiquée. Les murs noircis étaient encore visibles sous les bâches tendues par endroits et l'odeur caractéristique de la suie collait encore à chaque meuble.

\- Je peux vous aider ?

La jeune femme qui lui faisait face était certainement une fée, réalisa-t-elle quand elle remarqua ses oreilles pointées vers le plafond et ses yeux plus brillants que la normale. Elle n'aurait pas été étonnée de lui voir des ailes dans le dos si elle s'était retournée.

\- Shérif Swan. J'ai besoin de voir une de vos patientes.

\- C'est pour les témoignages ? demanda-t-elle avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la suspicion.

\- Je deciderai, choisit-elle de répondre. Zohra Black, où est-elle ?

\- Chambre 44. Faites attention, elle peut être dangereuse.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

L'intérieur de la chambre 44 aurait pu avoir souffert de l'incendie pour autant qu'elle en savait, des pans entiers de murs semblaient recouverts de fresques peintes à l'encre noire. A bien y regarder on pouvait y voir des silhouettes s'entrelacer, s'affronter et se tuer en jets de sang noir. Elle n'aurait pas dormi une seconde dans une pièce comme celle là.

\- Ça vous plait ?

La voix suave provenait d'un coin de la chambre auquel elle ne s'était pas intéressée et de la femme qui lui parlait, elle ne parvint à distinguer que deux longs bras d'une pâleur presque inquiétante.

\- Un peu trop sombre à mon goût, avoua-t-elle. Mais je dois reconnaître qu'il y a du talent.

\- Qui êtes vous ?

\- Je m'appelle Emma Swan. J'ai quelque chose ...

\- Qui appartient à ma mère, finit son interlocutrice en pointant d'un long doigt le livre qu'elle portait sous le bras.

\- J'ai besoin de préparer une potion qu'il contient et sur la première page il est marqué seule un membre de la famille Black peut les concocter ...

\- Quelle potion ?

\- Je veux passer un marché avec vous, répondit-elle à côté. Je vous rends la liberté si vous m'assurez que la potion sera à moi d'ici la fin de la semaine.

\- C'est un marché que je ne peux pas faire tant que je ne sais pas de quelle potion il s'agit Emma Swan ...

\- Je veux redonner aspect humain à une sorcière prisonnière d'une ... autre forme.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, elle eut le temps de voir l'éclat clair de deux yeux d'un vert qu'elle avait déjà admiré chez la sorcière de Boston avant d'être précipitée contre le mur le plus proche par une masse sombre.

La femme s'était déplacée avec la rapidité d'un félin pour venir l'affronter à quelques centimètres de sa peau dont tous les poils s'étaient soudain dressés. Elle était dangereuse. Elle n'avait peut être pas sa place dans l'asile où elle avait été enfermée, mais elle ne doutait pas une seconde que cette femme avait déjà commis des actes qui l'aurait fait frissonner.

\- Maléfique est prisonnière de son dragon ? devina-t-elle.

Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont elle avait prononcé le nom et l'éclat fauve qui était passé dans ses iris qui la poussa à croire que les deux femmes s'étaient affrontées autrefois.

\- Zohra j'ai l'intention de vous faire sortir d'ici, je comptais même vous conduire jusqu'à votre mère, mais si vous ne me lâchez pas dans la seconde qui suit, je détruis jusqu'à la dernière trace de votre existence et vous pourrirez ici jusqu'à la nuit des temps, c'est clair ? menaça-t-elle.

L'effet fut instantané, les mains agrippées au col de son blouson la lâchèrent, la rousse prenant immédiatement de la distance avec elle.

\- Ma mère est vivante ?

\- Oui, mais elle vit dans une autre ville.

\- Comment l'avez-vous retrouvée ?

\- Regina la connait.

\- Cette garce est ...

\- Attention à vos paroles Zohra, coupa-t-elle avant de perdre son calme.

\- Conduisez moi à ma mère, elle vous offrira la potion.

\- Je préfère que vous la fassiez vous.

\- Je ne sais pas le faire et de toute manière il me manquerait des ingrédients ...

\- Comment savez-vous quels ingrédients il faut et si nous n'en avons pas à disposition ?

\- Parce que je suis intelligente, répondit-elle simplement avec un air de supériorité fâché qui la fit sourire.

\- Pourquoi êtes vous ici si vous êtes si intelligente que ça ?

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas Sauveuse.

\- Comment venez-vous de m'appeler ?

\- Vous avez très bien entendu. Je suis aussi douée que Mal pour infiltrer les pensées des gens, alors dépêchez vous de prendre votre décision, je commence à m'ennuyer.

\- A vous enn...

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire le culot de cette femme.

\- Très bien, reprit-elle. Je vous ferai part de ma décision.

Les talons tournés, elle entendit très distinctement le ricanement auquel sa réponse eut le droit, mais ne daigna pas lui accorder l'attention qu'elle aurait pu vouloir.

Dans les couloirs, elle dut se coller à un mur pour laisser passer un chariot empli de plateau repas et aidée des grondements de son estomac, elle prit la décision d'affronter ses propres démons.

Ruby lui remit en mains propres et tout sourire les sacs en papier marron contenant la nourriture qu'elle avait commandée et elle fut heureuse de ne pas trouver de secrétaire devant le bureau où elle entra sans s'annoncer.

\- ... accusations sont grotesques Maître. Si c'est là la seule défense qu'il ait, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau.

Le Maire accrocha son regard tandis qu'elle posait les sacs sur le bureau immaculé et la fatigue qu'elle y vit la fit froncer les sourcils.

\- Stop. Je ne veux plus entendre une seule autre de vos inepties. Adressez-vous à mon Shérif si vous avez des questions. Nous nous reverrons au procès si vous avez le cran d'appeler mon nom.

Le combiné fut raccroché avec une violence non dissimulée qu'elle trouva adorable, tentant d'ignorer le nœud qui serrait son estomac quand elle y pensait.

\- Votre rapport est prêt ?

\- Non, choisit-elle d'avouer. J'ai pensé que vous en parler face à face serait une meilleure idée.

\- Miss Swan, nous n'avez pas à penser quand le Maire vous donne un ordre.

Elle ne répondit pas et Regina finit par relever la tête des notes qu'elle était en train de classer pour croiser son regard. Visiblement son mécontentement était clair, les épaules de la brune s'affaissant légèrement après quelques secondes d'affrontement.

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai eu une matinée éprouvante.

\- Je comprends. J'ai apporté de quoi manger, ça vous dit ?

\- Vous ne faites plus de grève de la faim ? demanda la sorcière en surveillant d'un air suspicieux les boîtes qu'elle était en train de sortir.

\- Je ne faisais pas la grève de la faim, je ne mange pas quand je suis fatiguée, c'est tout ...

\- Vous mentez ...

\- Vous aussi vous avez menti toute à l'heure quand vous êtes venue chercher David.

\- Son idée a-t-elle été fructueuse ?

\- Vous changez de sujet.

\- C'est exact. Alors ?

\- On en parlera après le repas.

\- De quoi préférez-vous parler pendant ? De la façon dont vous m'avez ignorée hier peut-être ?

\- Certainement pas. Comment va Henry ? préféra-t-elle demander en se jetant sur le premier sujet sans risque.

\- Bien. Il aurait aimé manger avec vous, mais vous n'avez pas daigné répondre à mon appel.

\- Je suis allée courir avec Ruby, j'avais pas mon téléphone sur moi.

Le Maire ne répondit pas, choisissant visiblement de faire semblant d'être trop occupée de manger la salade composée pour pouvoir converser convenablement et la chasseuse de primes la regarda un long moment après avoir fini son burger continuer à avaler les petites bouchées de riz aux légumes qui restait dans son assiette. Elle ne ce serait jamais doutée qu'un jour le simple fait d'observer quelqu'un manger la rendrait si heureuse. Et pourtant c'était exactement ce qui était en train de se passer.

Les paroles de Ruby lui revinrent en mémoire et elle parla avant même d'avoir pu réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire.

\- Faites vos valises, ce soir nous partons pour Boston.

\- Pardon ?

La fourchette s'était immobilisée quelque part entre l'assiette et les lèvres laquées d'un rouge presque violet qu'elle avait envie d'embrasser.

\- J'ai trouvé la façon de briser la malédiction de Maléfique. Je ramène Zohra Black à sa mère en l'échange de la potion. Vous venez avec moi.

Elle n'avait pas osé prononcer les derniers mots sous la forme d'une question, craignant qu'elle n'obtienne pas de réponse positive, mais cela n'empêcha la brune de tergiverser.

\- Et Henry ? Pourquoi me le dire que maintenant ?

\- Graham se fera un plaisir de le garder. Juste deux jours Regina ... Et je viens à peine de l'apprendre, je sors de l'hôpital.

\- Vous avez rencontré Zohra ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Ne la fréquentez pas.

\- Je croyais que vous ne la connaissiez pas ?

\- De réputation seulement.

\- Je vois ...

\- J'en doute ... Et pourquoi exiger de moi que je vienne avec vous ?

\- Parce que vous connaissez Melissandre et que Maléfique est votre amie ... J'ai pensé que ça vous ferait plaisir ... Et peut-être parce que je pensais que passer du temps avec moi pourrait vous faire plaisir ...

\- Je n'ai pas un emploi du temps aussi souple que le votre Emma ...

Mais la voix de la brune s'était faite plus douce, chargée d'un regret qu'elle espérait de bonne augure.

\- Regina ... J'aimerais vraiment passer ces deux jours avec vous.

\- Et si préparer la potion exigeait plus de temps ?

\- Alors vous pourrez repartir. Je ne vous abandonnerai pas, je la surveillerai sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'elle me la donne et je reviendrai ici vous la donner.

Il fallait à tout prix la convaincre. Si tout se passait comme prévu et qu'elle parvenait à rendre forme humaine à la sorcière, Regina serait sur ses gardes, consciente qu'il resterait plus qu'elle pour complètement briser la malédiction. En clair, elle allait lui rendre la vie infernale et elle était prête à mettre sa main à couper qu'elle ne voudrait plus se laisser entraîner dans une aventure telle qu'un week-end à l'extérieur de la ville.

\- Je paye tout, je m'occupe de tout, rajouta-t-elle.

\- L'argent n'est pas un problème.

\- Henry sera ravi de rester avec Graham, surtout si c'est si c'est pour la bonne cause !

\- Je sais ... Je vous préviens, je ne fais pas monter cette folle dans ma voiture.

La chasseuse de primes réussit de justesse à réprimer le cri de joie qui avait voulu s'échapper, sans pouvoir empêcher le sourire radieux qu'elle adressa à la femme en face d'elle.

\- C'est bon, on prendra ma voiture !

.

..

.

Comme prévu Henry s'était montré plus que coopératif et même s'il avait dans un premier temps voulu les accompagner, un simple avertissement de la part de sa mère l'avait fait changer d'avis.

En plein jour, la chasseuse de primes avait marqué un temps arrêt en voyant Zohra Black enveloppée dans un grand manteau aussi noir que son nom de famille faisant étrangement ressortir la chevelure de feu et les yeux d'une clarté impressionnante. Son trouble lui valut un regard tranchant de la part de Regina qui s'occupa en personne d'attacher la prisonnière sur la banquette arrière.

\- C'était absolument nécessaire de la bâillonner ? demanda-t-elle tout de même une fois qu'elles furent en route.

\- Je décide de ce qui est nécessaire Emma, répondit la brune en s'enfonçant dans le siège en cuir de la Chrysler.

Elle manqua piler à la frontière du village lorsque sa passagère se tendit, une main crispée sur son cœur, mais la sorcière la rassura dès qu'elle eut retrouvé le souffle qu'elle avait soudain perdu.

\- Roulez Miss Swan, ça m'arrive toujours quand je franchis la barrière magique qui protège le village ...

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence et même lorsque la rousse se fut endormie à l'arrière de la berline, sa coéquipière refusa de parler plus que pour lui donner des indications sur la route à suivre, choisissant d'ignorer qu'elle la connaissait bien mieux qu'elle. Ce ne fut qu'arrivée devant le grand hôtel que la brune daigna lui adresser à nouveau la parole.

\- Vous allez la loger ici avec nous ? lui demanda-t-elle quand elle annonça son nom à l'accueil.

\- Bien sûr. Et dans la même chambre.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est une suite, il y a de la place. Je ne pouvais pas risquer qu'elle s'en aille et je suis sûre que vous trouverez le moyen de nous débarrasser d'oreilles indiscrètes si vous en avez l'envie.

\- La suite numéro 18 est à vous, lui annonça le groom.

Elle eut du mal à ne pas se moquer du sourire ébahit qu'il lui adressait, certainement impressionné par sa compagnie.

\- Je suppose que vous ne servez plus à cette heure ? demanda la brune avec un coup d'œil agacé à sa montre Cartier.

\- Nous pouv ...

\- C'est bon Regina, coupa-t-elle. Je vous emmène quelque part.

Le maire de Storybrook fronça les sourcils, certainement surprise par la proposition, mais ne fit aucune remarque jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à nouveau seule dans la rue, Zohra enfermée à double tours et à l'aide de plusieurs sorts dans une pièce de la suite.

\- Deux invitations au restaurant dans le même jour Miss Swan ... Que cherchez-vous à faire ?

 _Profiter de vous tant que je peux_ ...

\- Vous allez voir, vous allez adorer !

\- Un ami à vous je suppose ?

\- Comment ?

\- Parce que même un patron reconnaissant n'ouvrirait pas ses cuisines pour une chasseuse de primes ...

\- Peut-être que je vous emmène dans un snack ouvert vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre ... plaisanta-t-elle en s'emparant de la main de la brune.

\- Vous n'oseriez pas ...

\- Pourquoi donc ? poussa-t-elle en attirant la sorcière dans ses bras.

Autour d'elles, la rue s'immobilisa, un silence de plomb tombant sur les alentours et peut-être même la ville réalisa-t-elle en apercevant un journaliste figé dans un écran téléviseur en vitrine.

\- Parce que vous ne voudriez pas avoir à affronter mon courroux.

\- Votre _courroux_ ? reprit-elle en riant.

En face d'elle, la confusion de la Reine qui ne comprenait pas qu'elle ne puisse être prise au sérieux la fit rire de plus belle. A regret, elle se détacha d'elle pour profiter de l'immobilisme de la ville et s'engouffrer dans la circulation arrêtée.

\- Qui vous dit que j'ai peur de vous ?

\- Vous devriez Emma ...

\- J'ai de la magie moi aussi ! se défendit-elle en arrachant la lumière d'un lampadaire pour la faire briller dans le creux de sa main.

\- Je suis morte de peur ... railla la brune en s'avançant vers elle.

Le ton menaçant perdait toute dangerosité quand on prêtait attention au détail de ses lèvres esquissant un sourire et l'éclat rieur des deux orbes d'ébène. Regina Mills plaisantait avec elle. Peut-être même était-elle en train de s'amuser et l'idée lui réchauffa le coeur. Qui d'autre pouvait se vanter d'amuser la Reine ?

\- Vous devriez, j'ai lu pas mal de sorts ces derniers temps !

\- Rien que je n'ai pas lu avant vous ...

\- Je suis sûre que je peux trouver quelque chose, choisit-elle de répondre en reculant tout de même pour creuser à nouveau un peu de distance entre elles.

\- J'attends ...

Elle était encore en train de réfléchir à un moyen de lui prouver ses dires quand elle remarqua le filet carmin qui rayait le visage de la brune en une nette coulée de sang entre son nez et sa lèvre supérieure.

\- Regina ?

Et son ton portait soudain assez d'inquiétude pour contaminer le Maire de Storybrook.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Vous avez ... Vous avez un peu de sang là, répondit-elle en désignant la zone sur son propre visage.

\- Du sang ?

Assaillie d'une peur qu'elle n'expliquait pas, la chasseuse de primes sentit son estomac se nouer en observant la brune porter la main à l'endroit indiqué, parvenant à voir les sourcils se froncer malgré la distance qui les séparaient toutes deux. Elle n'était plus la seule inquiète à en croire le regard qu'elles échangèrent l'instant d'après.

Avant que Regina ne vacille, parvenant à se maintenir debout que de justesse.

\- Regina ?

Soudain, la vie grouillante de la ville de Boston se précipita dans ses tympans en un fracas effrayant et tandis qu'elle luttait pour ne pas porter ses deux mains autour de sa tête pour éviter l'assourdissement, un éclair blanc raya son champ de vision, happant la silhouette de la femme qui se tenait en plein milieu de la rue en coup de klaxon que tout le quartier dut entendre.

\- REGINA !

.

..

.

* * *

 _* rire démoniaque * À la ( semaine ? ) prochaineeeeee :D_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello my dears !_

 _Vous avez vu j'essaie de faire un effort en ce moment pour pas mettre trop de temps à faire des mises à jours ? Mais en même temps je vous le devais vu la fin du précédent chapitre ... Et encore j'étais en avance mais j'ai soudain été inspirée pour écrire des scènes qui auront lieu plus tard xD_

 _Grat ... "Ignoble" **Carrément** ?! Bon beh j'espère que ce chapitre rattrapera mes fautes ;)_

 _Merci à tous les autres qui favorisent, suivent, lisent tout simplement et à ceux que j'aime un peu plus que les autres parce qu'ils/elles commentent :_ Raphi5930 _, EvilSwanMills, rozaline38, OoO-RED-OoO, angele751, Regina2015, MissOuat4ever, lillyyy19, evilhayleyregal, DroDrov, Floralys20, Serena226 , Artemis972 ..._

 _Ce chapitre est le dernier avant un gros tournant pour la fic qui se terminera je pense aux alentours du Chapitre 20 / 22, il est largement M, mais bon c'est pour me rattraper de ce qui se passera plus tard :D Profitez-en donc ^^_

 _Bonne lecture ! - Slopopina, ce chapitre est pour ton anniversaire ;)_

.

..

.

Chapitre 16

.

..

.

Emma Swan pouvait compter sur les doigts de la main droite le nombre de fois où elle avait été heureuse dans sa vie. Et elle aurait était prête à en couper quelques uns s'il s'agissait de compter celles où on l'avait rendue heureuse. Quand ce n'était pas l'achat de sa première voiture avec l'argent qu'elle avait pu mettre de côté ou la création de l'entreprise qui lui avait coûté des mois entiers pour parvenir à la monter, personne, pas le moindre être vivant, n'avait réussi à la faire toucher d'aussi prêt cet état d'esprit.

Personne sauf Regina Mills.

Sans le vouloir et ensuite sans même y accorder la moindre importance, l'inconnue avait bouleversé son existence. La jeune femme qui ne vivait que de café et d'action avait vu son univers changer d'axe lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la brune. Comme si pendant des années elle s'était contentée de vivre dans un monde grisâtre que la mère d'Henry s'était amusée à barioler de couleurs.

D'un rouge profond qu'elle avait assimilé au désir quasi animal qu'elle avait ressenti pour elle dès les premières secondes en passant par le noir de la colère qu'elle pouvait lui insuffler avec une facilité déconcertante jusqu'au vert pétant d'une jalousie qu'elle avait découverte sans limite.

Aujourd'hui elle pouvait rajouter le bleu. Glacé. Celui de la peur qui avait envahi chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, tendu ses muscles jusqu'à la paralyser quand elle tenta de courir après le camion qui s'était immobilisé un peu plus loin. Sa vision se brouilla de larmes, presque aussitôt suivi du ciel qui se creva juste au dessus d'elle en torrents d'eau. Un éclair tapa un lampadaire à sa droite, provoquant un cri chez une passante.

Quelqu'un klaxonna à nouveau dans la rue, protestant visiblement contre l'embouteillage que le camion de livraison était en train de causer. À son plus grand étonnement, le véhicule redémarra, l'envahissant d'une rage qui fit crépiter la magie entre ses poings fermés, la foudre allant cette fois directement s'abattre sur le camion. Autour d'elle, des gens commençaient à courir pour se mettre à l'abris et quelqu'un la bouscula sans pour autant la faire sortir de sa transe.

\- Emma !

L'appel de son prénom depuis l'autre trottoir fit l'affaire. La chasseuse de primes sentit ses sourcils se froncer, un hoquet d'étonnement franchissant la barrière de ses lèvres inondées de larmes qui troublaient la silhouette debout en face d'elle. Ce fut à ce moment que ses muscles décidèrent de re-fonctionner, l'envoyant risquer sa vie sur le goudron de la chaussée sans avoir vérifié la présence d'autres voitures malgré ce dont elle venait d'être témoin.

Elle manqua trébucher sur le rebord du trottoir qu'elle atteignit, s'immobilisant à quelques centimètres de la femme avant d'anéantir toute hésitation en même temps qu'elle la prenait dans ses bras, sans même tenter de stopper ses pleurs.

\- Emma ...

À contre coeur et parce que des mains la poussaient à le faire, la jeune femme prit assez de recul pour plonger son regard dans celui de la brune, incapable de lui répondre par dessus le vacarme de l'orage et celui de son coeur battant à la chamade dans ses oreilles.

\- Emma arrête ça. Tout de suite.

\- Je ... J'ai cru ... J'ai vu ...

Elle ne parvint pas à articuler plus que ces quelques mots et dut se battre contre le gémissement pitoyable qu'elle manqua pousser quand Regina l'attira à nouveau à elle, son visage trouvant facilement une place entre la peau brûlante de son cou et la fourrure du col de son manteau.

\- Je vais bien Emma. Il en faut vraiment plus pour abattre une Méchante Reine.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grimace mi sourire mi moue, envahie d'un soulagement qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible quand deux bras se refermèrent autour d'elle en un geste qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé de la part de cette femme. Son coeur battait encore un rythme effréné, visiblement incapable de passer d'une émotion vive à une autre. De l'horreur absolue au calme apaisant qu'elle trouvait dans la position où elle était. Lentement, la blonde parvint à reprendre le contrôle de ses muscles, levant ses bras ballant pour entourer la taille et les épaules de son amante. Une main se faufila dans ses cheveux et les mots lui échappèrent avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent.

\- Je suis tombée amoureuse de vous Regina ...

Elle aurait pu se demander si l'intéressée l'avait entendue si elle n'avait pas senti la brève pression des doigts qui s'étaient recroquevillés dans ses mèches blondes avant d'être irrémédiablement attirée vers elle.

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du avouer ses sentiments. L'idée était absurde. Comment pouvait-on encore à son âge tomber amoureuse d'une personne aussi vite ? En la connaissant aussi peu ... A bien y réfléchir elle n'avait jamais éprouvé de tels sentiments pour qui que ce soit et aujourd'hui elle était prête à donner sa vie pour celle qu'elle tenait entre ses bras. Et même si l'idée l'emplissait d'une terreur maladive, elle savait qu'elle irait jusqu'au bout, ne serait-ce que pour ce qu'elle était en train de ressentir. Elle était en train d'embrasser la femme qu'elle aimait sous la pluie, aux yeux de passants qui ne trouvaient rien à y redire. Elle se sentait libre et enfin vivante.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle pourtant quand elle se détacha d'elle. Je n'aurais p...

\- Vous ne deviez pas m'emmener manger quelque part ? coupa la brune.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle l'acceptait. Elle aurait très bien pu choisir de se moquer d'elle ou tout simplement lui faire remarquer avec politesse que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait.

\- Vous allez bien ? voulut-elle tout de même se rassurer.

\- Oui.

\- Mais toute à l'heure vous ...

\- Oui, oui, je sais. J'ai du ... me surestimer.

Elle se doutait que l'avouer devait lui en coûter et préféra détourner la conversation vers un autre sujet.

\- Suivez-moi, c'est à deux minutes à pieds, la pluie ne vous gène pas trop ?

\- Un orage Miss Swan ? Qu'ai-je à y perdre à part mes Jimmy Choo ? railla la brune.

\- Vos quoi ? se moqua-t-elle.

\- Mes chaussures ... Allons-y, je vous suis !

Cette fois elle n'eut même pas à tendre la main, déjà prise par la mère d'Henry qui la suivit docilement sous un parapluie qu'elle avait fait apparaître jusqu'à l'entrée d'un immeuble qui avait l'air d'un vieil hôtel délabré. Elle sourit en apercevant son froncement de sourcils du coin de l'œil.

\- Vous me faites confiance ?

\- Oui, répondit étonnement Regina.

Sur le seuil de la porte elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de lui présenter un foulard qui fut accueilli avec suspicion.

\- Vous comptez bander mes yeux ?

\- Oui. Je peux ou vous tenez à le faire vous même ?

Pour toute réponse, elle observa l'intéressée se saisir du morceau de tissu soyeux avant de le placer avec précaution sur ses yeux, le nouant assez fermement pour l'aveugler.

\- Un jour on fera ça dans une chambre, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille, admirant le sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres pulpeuses.

Prudemment, elle la conduisit dans le hall de l'hôtel miteux et jusque derrière l'accueil où personne ne les avait accueillies, resserrant la prise autour du bras qu'elle tenait pour la guider dans l'immense entrepôt glacé qu'il fallait traverser. En face d'elle un homme en costard bleu nuit les regardait arriver avec l'indifférence d'un agent de sécurité.

\- Emma Swan.

Comme toujours, son nom dérida son interlocuteur qui lui adressa un sourire avant d'ouvrir la porte sur un couloir sombre au bout duquel on pouvait apercevoir une porte en métal renforcé.

\- Prête ? demanda-t-elle une main sur la poignée en forme de gouvernail.

\- Toujours, souffla la brune.

Elle se demanda un instant comment l'intéressée parvenait à la troubler d'un seul mot alors qu'elle était en position de faiblesse, les yeux bandés et sans aucune idée de l'endroit où elle l'amenait. La porte s'ouvrit sur une bouffée d'air chaud et elle sourit en reconnaissant le décors familier où quelques tables étaient encore occupées, les clients complètement indifférents à leur entrée. Elle prit le temps de se placer derrière Regina pour ôter son bandeau, le visage caché dans les mèches de soie brune au parfum qu'elle emporterait dans sa tombe.

\- Un restaurant clandestin ?

.

..

.

Elle avait été déçue que sa surprise n'en soit pas complètement une, mais comme l'avait soulevé la souveraine, la forêt enchantée était peut être un tout autre univers, mais ce genre d'établissements n'étaient pas le propre d'une seule civilisation.

Pour la première fois, elle avait passé l'intégralité d'une soirée à parler avec elle et le résultat avait été des plus satisfaisant. Regina avait accepté de répondre à ses questions, décrivant le royaume qu'elle avait bâti et du détruire avec la malédiction, les êtres qui y vivaient et comment elle avait longtemps rêvé de vivre en simple propriétaire d'immense terrains où elle pourrait élever des chevaux. L'évocation des équidés l'avait renfrognée et elle avait changé de sujet, abordant toutes les questions qu'elle n'avait jamais osé posé auparavant par dessus un verre de vin rouge que la brune avait choisi avec l'air de s'y connaitre encore mieux qu'elle.

Au dessert, la vision de la sorcière dégustant une coupe de glace manqua la faire sortir de ses gonds et elle s'était empressée de présenter son ami de toujours. L'homme avait partagé sa chambre pendant les deux ans où elle était restée dans sa dernière famille d'accueil et elle avait été gênée par le regard attentif dont elle avait fait l'objet dès que Regina l'avait compris. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie, plutôt de l'inquiétude et l'idée qu'elle puisse faire cas de ses propres émotions la bouleversa à nouveau.

Ruby avait raison comprit-elle en plongeant dans la chaleur des ordres d'ébènes où se reflétaient les flammes des bougies éparpillées un peu partout dans l'établissement. Regina Mills avait de véritables sentiments pour elle.

\- On rentre ? demanda l'intéressée.

\- Oui.

À l'extérieur il ne pleuvait plus et main dans la main elles rentrèrent à nouveau à pieds jusqu'à l'hôtel qu'elle leur avait choisi.

\- Vous vous rappelez de la dernière fois qu'on est montées dans un ascenseur ensemble ? demanda-t-elle quand elles y furent.

\- En revenant de la cave de Maléfique ?

Le sourire en coin qu'elle parvint à voir sur les lèvres de la brune fut suffisant pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle se souvenait très bien de la dernière fois qu'elles avaient partagé un ascenseur d'hôtel. Et aujourd'hui ce n'était plus la peine de se cacher pour faire croire qu'elle était une policière aux trousses d'une trafiquante clandestine. La chasseuse de prime appuya une seconde fois sur le bouton de leur étage pour s'assurer qu'elles ne seraient pas interrompues et n'attendit pas l'accord de sa compagne pour se jeter sur elle et s'emparer de sa bouche.

De toute manière Regina n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'en empêcher à en juger par le gémissement qu'elle entendit dès qu'elle la poussa contre l'immense miroir qui ornait la cabine. Elle s'efforça de laisser transparaître tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle dans la façon dont elle avait de l'embrasser, les deux mains coupant le visage hâlé, le bassin la maintenant fermement en place quand elle voulut inverser les positions.

Ce soir elle ne la laisserait pas avoir le dessus. Elle avait passé une soirée, une vraie, avec la femme qu'elle aimait. Elle avait pu l'inviter dans un restaurant et parler avec elle comme si elles n'avaient jamais été prises dans le tourbillon infernal qu'étaient leurs vies si compliquées. Si tout se passait bien, elles auraient bientôt la potion nécessaire à briser la malédiction de Maléfique et il ne lui resterait plus qu'un ultime sacrifice à faire ... Alors ce soir elle comptait bien faire l'amour à Regina Mills. Juste une fois. Pour se prouver que c'était possible, que tout n'était pas issu de son imagination.

Elle bloqua toute tentative de son amante qui essayait désespérément de creuser le décolleté du chemisier qu'elle portait et ne put s'empêcher de rire au soupir d'exaspération résignée qu'elle poussa lorsqu'elle lui prit la main pour l'entraîner à l'extérieur de la cabine et vers leur suite. Et elle qui s'était attendue à une véritable bataille, fut agréablement surprise par la façon dont pour une fois Regina la laissait mener leur danse. De longues minutes plaquée contre le premier mur du salon, la robe remontée autour de sa taille et les cuisses frémissant à la moindre caresse qu'elle lui accordait du bout des doigts.

\- Emma, notre chambre.

 _"Notre_ chambre", se répéta-t-elle avec un sourire avant de la soulever dans ses bras pour avancer jusqu'à la pièce où elle la déposa sur l'immense lit. Et si tôt y fut elle, la brune s'attaqua à nouveau à la déshabiller.

\- Non, prévint-elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous me faites confiance ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle sans hésiter à sa grande surprise.

\- Tant mieux.

La jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps de formuler une autre réponse, s'emparant des mains agrippées à son chemisier pour les ramener au dessus d'elle sans cesser de l'embrasser. Mais la seconde d'après le corps en dessous du sien fit un bond, probablement en réalisant qu'Emma venait de lui attacher les poignets avec le même foulard en soie qui avait bandé ses yeux plus tôt dans la soirée.

\- Regina, faites moi confiance, demanda-t-elle cette fois.

\- Je ...

\- Un seul mot et j'arrête tout.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse immédiate et elle dut attendre le bref hochement de la tête pour reprendre ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Les yeux d'ébènes brûlaient d'un feu qu'elle ne leur avait jamais vu lorsqu'elle mit fin à leur baiser pour se débarrasser de ses vêtements et remonter sur elle en sous-vêtements. Sa cuisse calée entre les jambes de la brune, elle sourit à ses tentatives de trouver un contact qu'elle lui avait pour l'instant refusé. Elle céda pourtant quelques secondes plus tard, précipitant son genou contre une source de chaleur qui la fit gémir autant que sa partenaire.

D'un geste négligent du poignet elle la débarrassa de sa robe, dévorant du regard la peau dénudée et le satin d'un vert d'eau qui cachait les derniers centimètres carrés de son amante.

\- Vous êtes sublime Regina ..

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse pour fondre sur elle et tracer de sa bouche chaque courbe de son corps, mordant et suçant sans marquer pour autant. Elle se rappelait clairement qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu l'autorisation et aujourd'hui elle ne voulait pas risquer de se faire rejeter pour si peu.

Sous elle, le corps de la brune s'arqua, demandant ce qu'elle ne voulait visiblement pas formuler à haute voix et elle s'amusa à lui détacher son soutient gorge avec une lenteur délibérée.

\- Emma ... gronda l'intéressée.

\- Oui ?

\- Faites quelque chose avant que j...

Elle ne finit jamais sa phrase, coupée par les lèvres d'Emma lorsqu'elles se refermèrent sur un téton déjà durci. La blonde laissa ses mains courir sur le ventre tendu avant de remonter empoigner les seins avec lesquels elle joua jusqu'à ce que le corps plaqué par le sien ne finisse par trembler. Alors seulement elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'au dernier morceau de tissu qui la recouvrait. Le premier coup de langue fit bondir la brune dont elle dut maintenir les hanches pour ne pas être assommée. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle put lire l'avertissement presque suppliant dans les orbes sombres.

Incapable d'y résister, la chasseuse de primes se débarrassa du string d'une simple pensée, souriant à ses pouvoirs qu'elle n'avait jamais trouvé autant utiles que dans ces moments là avant de plonger sur le sexe trempé. Elle avait prévu de continuer la torture, mais son prénom, arraché à son amante en un gémissement la fit perdre le fil de ses pensées. Des jambes musclées se refermèrent autour d'elle lorsqu'elle fit courir sa langue sur toute la longueur de son intimité et elle finit par céder et la pénétrer. Elle tint à la faire jouir comme ça, ignorant ses protestations. Une main se glissa dans ses cheveux pour la plaquer un peu plus étroitement contre elle et elle gronda en réalisant que la brune s'était libérée de ses liens. Elle pensait se venger mais les cuisses de Regina se refermèrent brutalement sur elle, sans pouvoir pour autant l'empêcher d'entendre le cri qu'elle poussa lorsque son corps se cambra.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas, délaissant sa précédent activité pour refermer ses lèvres autour du clitoris de son amante dont les ongles labourèrent son cuir chevelu. Elle pouvait sentir son coeur battre dans sa main toujours posée sur son sein et sut à la façon dont le sang frappait contre sa langue qu'elle était sur le point de lui donner un autre orgasme. Ses efforts furent récompensés quelques instants plus tard, mais la sorcière la repoussa presque aussitôt lorsqu'elle tenta de recommencer.

\- Emma non, je suis trop ... sensible.

L'intéressée se laissa attirer vers le sommet du lit, attaquée par Regina qui en profita pour inverser les rôles. La chasseuse de primes accepta un long moment le baiser qu'elle lui donnait, ses mains courant sur le corps en sueur malgré le froid ambiant. Qu'importait le désir qui brûlait entre ses reins et que le sexe de la brune effleurant parfois le sien était sur le point de la rendre folle, elle s'était promis que cette nuit ne lui serait pas dédiée.

Elle étouffa d'un baiser plus profond le cri que l'autre poussa quand elle la pénétra de deux doigts sans préambule, taisant ses protestations d'une morsure qui laissa haletante, le front appuyé contre le sien tandis qu'elle imprégnait un rythme lent en elle. La blonde l'observa, les yeux fermés, des dents fermement plantés dans sa lèvre inférieure, le visage encadré de mèches ondulées à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle avait l'impression d'être une adolescente s'émerveillant d'avoir réussi à embrasser la plus jolie fille du collège.

\- Vous êtes vraiment magnifique.

Son compliment eut le droit à un petit rire désabusé. Comme si elle l'avait entendu trop de fois pour y croire encore et l'idée même la dérangea.

\- Vous ne me croyez pas ?

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse et l'emprisonnant entre ses jambes, la força à rouler sous elle. Ses doigts accélérèrent leur course, allant plus loin et plus fort mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle en rajouta un que Regina voulut bien croiser son regard, soutenant le feu et la magie qui brillaient dans les siens.

\- Vous êtes la plus belle femme que je connaisse Regina ... Et je pense ce que j'ai dit toute à l'heure, je vous ...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir ses aveux, interrompue par un baiser qui fit exploser un milliard de choses en elle, forçant ses doigts à se recourber et ses hanches à accompagner son bras. Sous elle, la femme se cambra à nouveau et elle se força à se détacher d'elle pour entendre ses encouragements, un sourire étirant ses lèvres occupées à embrasser la gorge qui lui était offerte. Dans son dos elle sentit une main électrifier le chemin qu'elle traçait le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant de finir sa course dans le creux de ses reins où elle s'éternisa.

\- Regina ... voulut-elle la prévenir.

Mais l'intéressée ne l'écouta pas, affermissant le contact tandis que les muscles se refermaient presque douloureusement autour de ses doigts. Elle atteignit l'orgasme en même temps qu'elle, hurlant dans un coussin quand elle fut brutalement assaillie par le plaisir tel que la sorcière savait le lui donner, ravageur et dépossédant de toute pensée cohérente, à peine consciente de celui qu'elle donnait à sa partenaire.

Elles restèrent un long moment immobiles, la respiration chaotique jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouva la force nécessaire pour se soulever de quelques centimètres et rouler sur le matelas pour ne plus écraser la brune qui avait gémit son mécontentement lorsqu'elle s'était retirée d'elle, les doigts trempés et endoloris. Pas un seul mot ne fut échangé quand elle se leva pour aller boire de l'eau et lui en proposer d'un signe de la tête avant de reprendre place sous les draps et dans ses bras.

Elle écouta longtemps le tic-tac de sa montre posée sur la table de nuit avant de s'endormir en essayant d'oublier qu'elle ne pourrait bientôt plus se sentir aussi heureuse.

.

..

.

Ce fut la vibration de son téléphone posé sur le tapis au pied du lit qui la réveilla à quatre heures du matin, ne s'étonnant même pas du message de bienvenue qu'elle avait reçu de la part de Ted qui avait certainement repéré la connexion de son téléphone à Boston. La jeune femme choisit de ne pas répondre, profitant de l'occasion pour observer celle qui dormait à ses côtés à poings fermés, la respiration régulière. Personne n'aurait pu deviner quelle tigresse elle pouvait être lorsqu'on avait le malheur de la mettre en colère ou de quelle façon il lui était si facilement possible de la provoquer un désir animal en elle d'un simple regard.

Non, allongée auprès d'elle, une main fermement agrippée à un coin de son coussin, Regina Mills avait l'air innocent d'un ange tombé du ciel. Et la beauté. Malgré les cheveux noirs que la pluie avaient légèrement bouclés et le maquillage qu'elle n'avait pas enlevé et qui avait coulé à l'angle de ses yeux.

La chasseuse de primes réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de se sacrifier pour elle, mais plutôt celle de vivre jusqu'au dernier de ses jours à ses côtés. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir passer au delà de son égoïsme pour la sauver. Elle avait été honnête lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'elle, mais jamais encore n'avait-elle éprouvé autant pour quiconque. Jamais au point d'envisager de donner sa vie pour en sauver une autre. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, même si l'envie n'y était pas, elle savait qu'elle le ferait si elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle trouverait le moyen d'arracher son propre cœur pour le faire battre dans la poitrine de quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui aimerait la Reine et que la Reine aimerait en retour. Elle devrait s'assurer que cet homme était bien celui qu'on lui avait dit et trouver sa dépouille, certainement conservée dans le tombeau de la famille Mills, mais elle le ferait. Qu'importe le prix qu'elle payait, elle trouverait en elle la force de le faire.

Des éclairs bleus crépitèrent au bout des doigts qui caressaient la peau nue de son amante et elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer en un ultime effort. Si sa magie pouvait tout faire peut-être pourrait-elle briser la malédiction par sa simple volonté. Comme à son habitude maintenant, Emma se laissa submerger par les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour la brune, sentant clairement sa magie se déverser en elle.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle sente ses muscles se tendre sous l'effort que le sort semblait exiger et elle n'eut pas le temps de retirer sa main avant qu'elle ne soit attrapée d'une poigne de fer par celle de Regina.

\- Ca ne marchera pas, l'informa la voix toujours rauque.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

La brune ouvrit les yeux à regret, l'inondant d'une lueur bleutée qui brillait dans ses iris et elle ne sut se décider entre la fierté qu'elle éprouvait à voir sa magie briller dans les orbes d'habitude sombres et la tristesse d'apprendre que sa tentative était vaine.

\- Je le sais, c'est tout Emma. Ne vous épuisez pas pour si peu, rendormez-vous.

Il y avait un ton de finalité dans les mots qu'elle lui avait adressés et elle choisit de ne pas lutter, reprenant possession de son bras dès que la sorcière se détourna d'elle. Elle resta un long moment immobile à débattre avant de repousser les couvertures et se lever pour enfiler un peignoir en soie brodée au nom de l'hôtel.

L'immense baie vitrée qui illuminait de jour le salon de la suite était glacée, le verre se tachant de buée à chacune de ses respirations. La pluie avait fait place à de la neige qui se couchait à présent sur d'immenses plaques de verglas sur lesquelles elle tacherait de ne pas tomber le lendemain. Son regard se perdit au delà de la rue sur la forêt d'immeubles qui s'étendaient en contrebas du douzième étage où elles se trouvaient avant de revenir à son propre reflet. L'image lui rappela étrangement celle qu'elle avait vu dans l'eau du lac à Storybrook. Aujourd'hui ses traits étaient tout de même bien plus relaxés et si ses cheveux étaient indisciplinés c'était parce que Regina y avait mis un désordre pas possible toute à l'heure, mais les larmes qui coulaient n'avaient pas changées.

Malgré le silence parfait qui régnait dans la pièce, elle n'entendit pas l'autre approcher, sursautant lorsqu'un bras entoura sa taille.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Toutes les deux pieds nus, Emma la dépassait de quelques centimètres qui lui arrachèrent un sourire malgré elle avant d'hocher la tête en signe de refus. Elle ne voulait pas en parler.

\- Emma ...

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Mais vous pleurez ...

Elle ne répondit pas, s'autorisant à profiter de l'étreinte qui s'était resserrée autour de sa taille.

\- Est-ce que ça a un quelconque rapport avec ce que vous m'avez dit toute à l'heure ? Vous n'êtes pas heureuse ? D'être ... De ...

\- Non, coupa-t-elle pour lui épargner d'avoir à dire les mots qu'elle ne parvenait visiblement pas à sortir.

\- Parce que je ne vous ai pas répondu ? continua l'autre.

\- Non ! Non et s'il vous plaît ... Arrêtez de poser des questions.

\- Il en est hors de question. Soit vous me répondez, soit je prends des réponses de force.

\- De force ?

\- Je ne vous battrai pas Emma, mais j'ai besoin de réponses.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- P... Parce que je déteste vous voir dans cet état.

La réponse avait l'air de lui avoir coûté, mais la détermination qui brillait dans les perles d'ébène ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

\- Dernière chance, entendit-elle murmuré contre son oreille. Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?

\- Parce que je n'ai plus envie d'être l'Elue, trouva-t-elle.

C'était une demie vérité et la surprise qui fit soudain battre son cœur lorsqu'elle fut retournée contre la baie vitrée pour faire face à la sorcière n'était rien comparée à l'inquiétude qui était clairement peinte sur le visage de la brune.

\- _Quoi_ _?!_

Elle aurait presque pu distinguer de la colère dans le ton de la voix qui s'était faite plus ferme. Celle de la Méchante Reine, devina-t-elle. D'une femme tyrannique habituée à obtenir ce qu'elle désirait et qui lui fit momentanément oublier qui elle était et ce dont elle était capable.

\- Je .. Je veux dire ...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits pour formuler une phrase cohérente, sentant déjà la main qui tenait son épaule descendre sur sa poitrine et s'enfoncer sous la barrière de sa peau comme s'il s'était agit d'un nuage de fumée. Peut-être aurait-elle paniqué si la douleur était au rendez-vous mais contrairement au braqueur qu'elle avait vu subir le même sort, elle n'était pas en train de se contorsionner pour échapper à l'emprise qu'on avait sur elle. Instinctivement, elle sentit ses muscles se tendre pour plaquer son corps contre la chaleur de celui de la sorcière.

Les yeux fixés dans ceux de sa compagne, elle vit clairement défiler les souvenirs de ces derniers jours, comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un simple film dont elle se rappelait ses passages préférés.

Et puis plus rien.

\- Regina ? ... Qu'est-ce que ... Tout va bien ?

\- Non, fut la simple réponse.

\- C'est à cause de moi ? Est-c...

\- Chut.

\- Ok.

La chasseuse de primes choisit d'obéir, observant de très près la femme qui avait l'air de réfléchir à des milliers de kilomètres heures à quelques centimètres d'elle. Avant qu'elle ne puisse décider si la proximité lui faisait plus de bien que de mal, elle sentit avec appréhension la main toujours en elle agrippa un peu plus fort l'organe qu'elle tenait pour l'attirer à elle et s'emparer de ses lèvres.

La peur fit rapidement place à une nouvelle vague de désir dont la chaleur se répandit jusqu'entre ses jambes, réveillant des muscles toujours endoloris par leurs précédentes activités. Elle n'aurait pas pu parler si elle avait voulu, prisonnière du baiser que Regina dominait à coup de langue et de dents. La femme qui s'était laissée faire quelques heures plus tôt avait disparu au profit de celle qui avait l'habitude de consumer tout sur son passage.

Et elle était sur le point de s'enflammer. Prendre feu comme une vulgaire allumette qui risquait de ne pas durer plus de quelques secondes. La brune dut le sentir, la libérant au dernier moment, tremblant de la tête aux pieds.

\- Regina ? parvint-elle à articuler malgré son souffle court.

\- Vous êtes la pire des idiotes Emma.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous avez très bien compris ce que j'ai dit. Vous comptiez m'en parler ?

\- N... Non. Pas vraiment.

\- La pire des idiotes, répéta-t-elle. Comment pouvez-vous croire un instant les inepties de Gold ?

\- Mais ... Il était pas le seul et ça ... ça avait l'air de tenir la route.

\- _De tenir la route_ ?! sembla-t-elle exploser. Mais Emma rien de tout ça n'est vrai ! Vous auriez donné votre vie pour rien !

\- Mais ... Et la malé...

\- Vous n'y avez rien compris ! fut-elle immédiatement coupée. Quel genre d'élue êtes vous pour ne pas comprendre ce qui est écrit noir sur blanc ?

\- Quoi ?! Mais et Dan...

\- Ne prononcez pas son nom. Personne ne le prononce en ma présence.

Cette fois ce fut son tour de voir rouge, ce genre de colère que seule la brune pouvait provoquer en elle, brutale au point de vouloir passer ses mains autour de son cou pour ne plus avoir à s'entendre rabaisser.

\- Allez-vous faire voir Regina, s'énerva-t-elle en la repoussant assez pour pouvoir s'échapper de l'espace dans lequel elle avait été confinée.

Après tout la sorcière venait d'envahir ses pensées, elle savait donc ce qu'elle avait été prête à faire pour elle et elle ne trouvait à répondre qu'en l'agressant.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Je ne sais pas ce que je fais encore là ... J'aurais jamais du accepter cette foutue mission. Cette histoire de malédictions et _vous._

\- Comment ça _moi_ ?

\- Vous savez très bien que je suis restée pour vous. Je n'aurais jamais du.

\- Vraiment ?

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à de la moquerie, la froide indifférence dont elle savait faire preuve lorsqu'elle était en furie contre elle, elle ne trouva que de l'incertitude dans la voix de la brune à qui elle tournait le dos.

\- Non, avoua-t-elle sans y avoir réfléchi.

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules à peines couvertes par le peignoir en soie et elle sentit toute la tension accumulée durant les dernières minutes s'évaporer à ce simple contact.

\- Emma quand vous êtes arrivée à Storybrook j'ai tout de suite ... Je vous ai voulue à l'instant où vous m'avez serré la main et tous les jours depuis. Qu'importe que l'on se soit vues la veille ou que l'on soit en train de se voir, ça ne me suffit jamais. C'est plus qu'une simple attirance, je veux que vous m'apparteniez. J'ai envie de vous posséder corps et âme.

Elle n'aurait su dire si la déclaration l'avait perturbée au point de ne plus se rendre compte de ce qui était en train de se dérouler, mais tandis que la voix rauque susurrait dans son dos, le nœud qui tenait son peignoir s'était défait et d'un simple mouvement de la main, la brune s'en était débarrassée, le laissant tomber entre elles. Emma sentit la bouche de son amante se poser sur la nuque où elle venait de dégager des mèches de cheveux pour les poser sur son épaule et elle ne contrôla pas le frisson que les lèvres firent cascader le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Je suis dans une colère noire Emma, continua-t-elle, chaque mot effleurant sa peau. Que se serait-il passé si je ne vous avais pas trouvée en pleurs cette nuit ? Vous seriez allée jusqu'au bout et vous savez dans quel état ça m'aurait mise ? J'aurais été capable de retourner l'univers et même le temps pour vous retrouver et vous punir ! Vous êtes inconsciente ! Comme si votre cœur était la solution à ce problème ...

\- Mais comment suis-je censée le ramener ? parvint-elle à demander.

\- Le ramener pour quoi faire ? Lui faire réaliser que la femme qu'il a aimée n'existe plus ? Qu'elle ne l'aime plus ? Vous pensez réellement accomplir quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Mais c'est à cause de la malédiction ! Elle vous a privé de votre lumière, s'il revenait vous retrouveriez certainement vos sentiments en même temps ...

La phrase qui lui avait fait mal à prononcer lui valut un rire qui la tirailla encore plus qu'une pince enfoncée dans son estomac.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour mes sentiments Emma et ne pensez plus à lui. C'est un ordre.

Elle allait répliquer quand elle fut tournée sans ménagement dans l'espace personnel de la sorcière dont les yeux la surveillaient avec une intensité à en faire fondre la glace.

\- Après tout je suis ici, avec vous ... Pas à pleurer devant un cercueil de verre. ça ne vous en dit pas long sur mes sentiments ?

La chasseuse de primes sentit son cœur s'emballer, presque sûre que son amante pouvait l'entendre. Elle était pratiquement certaine que c'était l'aveu le plus proche d'un " j'ai des sentiments pour vous " qu'elle pouvait obtenir d'elle.

\- Toute à l'heure dans la rue vous m'avez tutoyée, trouva-t-elle à dire après une éternité.

Parce qu'il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse aller à réitérer ses déclarations. Pas pour le moment. Pas tant qu'elle n'était pas en pleine possession de ses capacités, totalement étrangère à ce qu'il pouvait se passer autour d'elle mis à part les mains de Regina qui parcouraient maintenant son corps.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je ... J'aime bien. Est-ce qu'on pourrait pas passer au tutoiement ?

\- C'est une coutume de votre monde avec laquelle j'ai du mal, avoua-t-elle. Je vouvoyais mes propres parents chez moi. Ici je ne tutoie qu'Henry ...

\- Et Maléfique, se souvint-elle.

\- Oui.

\- Mais moi non ? conclut-elle au manque d'enthousiasme de la brune.

\- J'essaierai, lui accorda-t-elle.

\- Merci.

.

..

.

Le lendemain matin, elle fut tirée de son bref sommeil avec l'impression de sortir d'un rêve torride, frissonnant sous l'effet combiné de l'air frais qui caressait sa peau et la sensation qui brûlait son entre jambes. Encore groggy, elle ne maîtrisait pas pleinement son corps lorsqu'il s'arqua, sa main encore enroulée dans les draps, se débattant pour aller au plus vite empoigner des mèches de soie noire.

\- Regina !

Son exclamation à mi chemin entre la surprise et le gémissement de plaisir lui valut un petit rire qui sembla raisonner contre elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se remettre du choc qu'elle éprouvait au réveil, ses hanches bondissant quand la langue de la brune la pénétra sans autre forme d'avertissement. Regina la força à un semblant d'immobilité en la maintenant plaquée contre le matelas d'un bras mais bientôt elle sentit ses muscles se tendre, les nerfs encore à fleur de peau à cause de la veille. Elle ne fit pas attention à l'inconfort des muscles de son ventre lorsqu'elle se redressa pour surplomber la brune qui se vengea en emprisonnant son clitoris entre ses lèvres pour la torturer du bout de la langue.

\- Non non non Regina je vais ...

L'intéressée la mordit pour la faire taire, manquant la faire jouir sur le champ et elle dut se battre pour l'attirer à elle, le poids du corps de la sorcière la faisant retomber en arrière. Le peu de souffle qui lui restait après avoir percuté le matelas lui fut arraché par la sensation des doigts qui vinrent s'enfouir en elle, son cri étouffé par la bouche de Regina. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour atteindre l'orgasme, enroulant les jambes autour du corps nu déjà appuyé contre le sien. Certainement parce qu'elle avait compris qu'elle pouvait le faire, son amante ne s'arrêta pas là, recourbant et pivotant ses doigts toujours en elle. Si elle avait jusque là choisit d'étouffer ses cris en l'embrassant, la brune reporta son attention sur son cou dont elle traça la colonne avec sa langue.

Cette fois il n'y eut aucune barrière pour l'empêcher de crier, les mains fermement agrippées aux hanches de sa compagne quitte à marquer sa peau parfaite. Elle tremblait encore lorsqu'elle se détacha d'elle avec une infinie précaution.

\- Bonjour Emma.

Elle était parfaite. Le visage entièrement dénué de maquillage, les cheveux ébouriffés et les lèvres encore brillantes. Elle était folle amoureuse d'elle.

\- Bonjour ... finit-elle par répondre avec un tremblement dans la voix.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Le réveil était encore mieux.

Sa réponse provoqua un sourire avant qu'elle ne roule pour atteindre l'autre côté du lit.

\- Hey ! s'exclama la blonde.

\- Je dois aller aux toilettes ...

\- ... Et je suppose qu'il est temps d'aller réveiller notre invitée, se rendit-elle compte en voyant l'heure affichée sur son téléphone aux nombreux appels manqués.

\- Notre hôte ?

\- Zo...

\- Zohra Black, coupa la sorcière.

Figée sur place, elle avait roulé le "R", donnant au prénom une sensualité dont elle fut jalouse, mais l'instant d'après quelque chose comme de l'appréhension s'empara d'elle en voyant sa compagne visiblement blanchir.

\- Regina ? Ça va ?

\- Hier soir ... Ce qui m'est arrivé hier soir ...

La colère qui envahissait peu à peu les traits parfaits la gagna à une vitesse fulgurante lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- C'était elle ?! s'exclama-t-elle en la rejoignant debout en un bond.

La Reine hésita quelques secondes, probablement plongée dans ses pensées avant de reporter son regard sur elle, une main sur le cœur lorsqu'elle parla avec le ton des personnes qui ont du mal à croire ce qu'ils viennent de réaliser.

\- La garce ... Oui, bien sûr que c...

Elle n'écouta pas la fin de sa phrase, tournant déjà les talons, des vêtements se collant à sa peau alors qu'elle avançait dans le salon vers la seconde chambre dont la porte s'ouvrit la volée d'un simple geste de sa main.

A l'intérieur, Zohra Black était toujours à l'endroit où elles l'avait laissée, assise dans son lit devant l'immense écran plat où été projeté une série qu'elle reconnut sans pouvoir placer un nom dessus.

\- On vous a pas appr...

Elle ne prononça pas un mot pour la faire taire, levant un bras et observant avec un sourire satisfait le corps amaigri par les années d'hospitalisation se figer, la télécommande glisser d'entre ses doigts alors que la jeune femme était précipitée sur les portes en miroir d'un dressing qui se fissurèrent sous l'impact.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Regina ?

Quelque part au milieu de ses tentatives désespérées de respirer, la rousse émit un son qui ressemblait fortement à un rire avant de prendre la peine de répondre.

\- On est fâchée après moi ?

\- Réponds ! ordonna-t-elle cette fois en s'approchant d'un pas menaçant.

\- Je rêve ou Regina envoie son chien de garde ?

\- Je suis là parce qu'elle t'aurait tuée d'un claquement de doigts. _Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait_ ?

Leurs regards clairs s'affrontèrent encore quelques secondes avant que l'autre ne se décide à parler.

\- Oh ce n'est rien ! Une simple petite blague, les effets devraient s'être dissip...

\- Une blague ? gronda-t-elle en approchant d'un pas supplémentaire.

Cette fois elle vit clairement de la panique iriser les iris de jade, souriant en remarquant les traces rouges que laissait la magie qui serrait sa gorge pour l'empêcher de respirer. Ce ne fut que la pression d'une main dans le creux de ses reins qui la fit stopper son attaque.

\- On a besoin d'elle en vie pour Maléfique, lui rappela son amante.

Et en vie elle était quelques heures plus tard, bâillonnée, les mains attachées dans le dos à l'arrière de la Chrysler où Emma patientait sagement que Regina lui donne son aval pour faire pénétrer la rousse dans le magasin de sa mère.

Le signal vint sous la forme d'un texto qui la fit sourire un instant, oubliant où elle était avant de sortir du véhicule, traînant sa prisonnière à sa suite. Elle dut la retenir à deux mains lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Melissandre qui hurla le prénom de sa fille.

\- La potion, entendit-elle le Maire de Storybrook rappeler, insensible à la profusion de pleurs dans la pièce.

Elle s'était attendue à mener une nouvelle bataille pour l'obtenir, mais fut agréablement surprise lorsque la propriétaire de la boutique se proposa de la commence immédiatement sous les insultes de Regina qui avait apparemment dépensé son précieux temps et sa forme à lui quémander une solution pour aider son amie.

Elles n'eurent même pas à attendre plus de deux heures qu'Emma tua en parcourant les étagères de livres et celles de l'arrière boutique où étaient entreposés des objets qui lui faisaient étrangement penser à l'univers où évoluait Gold tous les jours. De son côté la brune n'avait pas bougé du fauteuil où elle observait avec une attention d'aigle la potion se préparer lentement mais surement. Zohra n'avait quant à elle pas encore été autorisée à être libérée et la chasseuse de primes avait elle mis pris l'initiative de lui remettre un bâillon quand elle avait commencé à faire des remarques qui ne lui convenaient pas.

\- Tout s'est plutôt bien passé non ? demanda-t-elle en fin d'après midi lorsqu'elles regagnèrent sa voiture, leur précieux chargement enfoui dans la poche du manteau du maire de Storybrook.

\- Oui, mais j'ai envie de rentrer ...

\- Je dois récupérer les valises à l'hôtel.

\- Je sais, je v... _t_ 'attendrai dans la voiture.

\- Tu ne veux pas monter ?

Il y avait une suggestion parfaitement claire dans son regard empli d'espoir, mais il fut vite abattu par le sourire désolé auquel elle eut le droit.

\- J'ai envie de voir Henry, sembla-t-elle s'excuser.

\- Oh. Ok, pas de souci. Je fais vite. On y sera à temps pour que tu puisses le mettre au lit.

Elle tint sa promesse, souriant lorsqu'elle aperçut le panneau qui indiquait l'entrée de la ville vers vingt et une heure. Regina dormait à poings fermés à ses côtés, mais elle se laissa surprendre par son sursaut lorsqu'elles traversèrent la frontière tracée au sol.

\- C'est normal ? demanda-t-elle tout de même au bout d'un moment.

Elle avait ralenti et s'était finalement arrêtée en la voyant toujours immobilisée, une main sur le cœur, une magie palpable tout autour d'elles dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Elle dut reculer, presque brûlée par l'aura qui émanait d'elle lorsqu'elle tenta de poser une main sur son bras, une charge électrique grésillant à son contact.

\- Je vais bien.

Elle espérait que sa voix était rauque à cause du sommeil dans lequel elle était jusqu'alors plongé et non pas à cause d'une quelconque douleur. Leurs regards se croisèrent et un instant elle se perdit dans le siphon de magie qui tourbillonnait dans les iris de la brune. Son corps entier semblait chargé d'une charge monumentale de pouvoir, prêt à déchirer la peau et se répandre où il pouvait.

\- Wow.

Elle se demanda brièvement à quel point la sorcière était puissante. Après tout elle ne l'avait jamais vue se battre ni pratiquer de la vraie magie et les aperçus qu'elle avait bien voulu lui donner semblaient maintenant avoir été savamment contrôlés.

\- Vous êtes sûre que ça va ?

Et comme si soudain la seule question lui avait permis de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, Regina qui la fixait toujours avec un air perdu disparu pour laisser place au masque parfait de la Méchante Reine. L'impassibilité chassa toute trace de doute et la tension palpable qui était née dans la voiture s'évapora en même temps que tout désordre dans sa magie.

\- Roulez Emma.

La chasseuse de primes sentit son estomac se nouer à l'emploi du vouvoiement, mais préféra ne pas le soulever. Après tout, la mère d'Henry avait dit qu'elle "essaierai" et elle avait essayé un moment. Si dans un moment tel que celui là où elle avait visiblement eut du mal à reprendre le contrôle d'elle même, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui en vouloir.

Pas non plus lorsqu'elle l'arrêta devant l'immense manoir et qu'elle s'empressa de sortir de la voiture, la laissant porter son sac de voyage jusque sur le perron où un simple baiser lui fut à peine accordé.

Elle resta un long moment immobile dans la berline, observant les lumières s'allumer et s'éteindre aux fenêtres avant de redémarrer son monteur en un grondement sourd. Son regard balaya la place que son amante avait occupée peu de temps avant et elle fronça les sourcils en apercevant la petite fiole au liquide argenté tombé entre le siège et son frein à main.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de frapper à la porte du 108 Mifflin Street et préféra rouler en direction de sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle s'occuperait du reste le lendemain ...

.

..

.

Elle n'étais toujours pas de bonne humeur le lendemain matin, levée de bonne heure avec la ferme intention de se débarrasser de la malédiction de Maléfique dès que possible pour pouvoir se concentre sur la seule et unique qui comptait à ses yeux. Café en main, elle fit un passage éclair au magasin de Gold pour l'informer de ses avancements.

\- Quand allez vous le faire ?

\- Maintenant. Comme ça il ne me restera plus que Regina.

\- Et quand comptez-vous le faire ?

\- Quand je serai prête, lui répondit-elle simplement, incapable de le confronter à ses mensonges pour le moment.

\- Mais rappelez vous de me tenir au courant ...

\- J'ai promis, non ?

\- Oui, en effet ...

Elle ne lui accorda pas un instant de plus, tournant les talons en direction de la bibliothèque où elle fut comme à son habitude, chaleureusement accueillie par Belle. Elle se demandait bien comment ils pouvaient former un couple si disparate. Regina et elle donneraient-elles aussi la même impression si jamais elles décidaient de rendre publique leur liaison ?

La jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle avait les mains moites lorsqu'elle descendit dans l'ascenseur, les yeux fixés sur son gobelet en carton.

\- Bonjour Emma, l'accueillit la voix du dragon une fois qu'elle eut pénétrée dans la grotte.

\- Bonjour. J'ai ... J'ai votre potion.

Les yeux clairs s'illuminèrent d'une émotion qu'elle assimila à de l'excitation et elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à l'air encore plus dangereux qu'elle donnait à la créature.

\- Comment ?

\- Oh, c'était écrit dans un livre que Robin des bois a apparemment ...

\- Non non non, coupa la voix désincarnée, pas de détail. Je veux savoir comment ça marche et si c'est sûr.

\- Regina avait l'air de croire que c'était bon. Et je suppose qu'il faut juste que vous la buviez.

\- Une si petite quantité ?

\- Euh ... Oui.

Elle tenta de ne pas apparaître trop impressionnée quand l'immense bête se contorsionna dans l'espace confiné pour approcher sa tête de son corps qui paraissait minuscule comparé au sien.

\- Maintenant, ordonna la bête.

On était loin de la scène qu'elle avait imaginé, remarqua-t-elle lorsqu'elle ouvrit précautionneusement la fiole en verre, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas trembler à la vue de la gueule du dragon qui s'ouvrit pour dévoiler des crocs aussi longs que ses avants bras.

\- Euh je ... Je la verse ?

Maléfique ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de faire claquer deux fois sa mâchoire en une réponse suffisamment claire pour qu'elle se dépêche de verser le contenu de la fiole dans la gueule béante.

\- Immonde ...

\- Et si c'était du poison ? s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

\- Les dragons sont immunisés et pour votre information Emma Swan, les poisons ont souvent un goût beaucoup plus agréable.

Elle resta un moment interdite, observant en silence le dragon se redresser, reculant soudain quand elle le vit s'auréoler d'une lueur verte qui se transforma en une épaisse fumée acre.

Elle toussait encore quand elle se dissipa pour laisser paraître une silhouette beaucoup plus petite. Plus humaine. Flottant à quelques mètres du sol, une femme blonde probablement un peu plus âgée que Regina la regardait les yeux plissés. Le sceptre qu'elle tenait à la main toucha le sol avant elle, provoquant une vague de magie telle qu'elle manqua la faire tomber tandis qu'elle s'écrasait en un grand fracas sur les murs en pierre.

\- Surprise ? lui demanda-t-elle certaine à cause de l'étonnement qui devait se lire sur son visage.

\- Je vous imaginais brune, trouva-t-elle à redire.

L'intéressée leva les yeux au ciel, insensible à sa remarque et la robe violine qu'elle portait se transforma en une tailleurs de la même couleur qui aurait très bien sortir du dressing du maire de Storybrook.

\- Est-ce que je suis habillée selon vos ... normes ?

\- Oui, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

\- Alors conduisez moi dans la ville de Regina.

\- C'est juste au dessus. Après vous ...

Elle avait désigné le couloir qui menait à l'ancien monte charge et la nouvelle venue lui adressa un simple hochement de tête qu'elle ne sut interpréter avant de s'engager dans la direction indiquée. Dans l'espace exigu, elle était encore plus sensible à l'aura que dégageait la sorcière en faisant presque trembler les murs.

À l'étage, elle dut pourtant se rendre à l'évidence ... Qu'importait la puissance de la sorcière, elle n'était pas la source du remu-ménage qu'elles avaient senti depuis les sous-sol. Beretta au point, la chasseuse de primes se précipita en dehors du monte charge dès que les portes en fer purent s'ouvrir, docilement suivie à un pas plus léger par Maléfique.

Dehors, il ne fut pas difficile de repérer les longues trainées de fumées rouge et malgré ses lentilles de contact, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils pour observer le spectacle. Ce n'était pas un feu, réalisa-t-elle en détectant finalement deux rouges bien différents qui s'enlaçaient parfois avant de repartir dans des directions différentes. Dépassant des villageois qui observaient la scène d'un air inquiet, ses pas la menèrent sur la place où les clients du Granny s'étaient rassemblés pour assister au spectacle.

Il y a quelques mois elle n'aurait jamais pu associer sa vision avec un combat quel qu'il soit, pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle se demandait si les deux trainées de fumées ne cachait pas des êtres doués de magie. Et si la force de chaque collision n'était pas si puissante, elle aurait pu se demander si elle n'assistait pas à un ballet de fées. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Pas à en croire l'air horrifié peint sur le visage de Belle et Ruby de l'autre côté de la rue.

Soudain, une déflagration plus violente que les autres envoya la traînée de fumée la plus foncée dans une voiture dont tout l'avant fut immédiatement plié. Emma étouffa un hoquet de surprise en même temps que la bibliothécaire quand elle s'évapora pour révéler Gold, visiblement mal en point.

Un rire froid la fit frissonner, reportant son attention vers le centre de la place où l'autre traînée de fumée s'était immobilisée. Elle ne fut pas la seule à arrêter de respirer en contemplant la silhouette qui apparaissait peu à peu.

\- Oh Rumple ... Quel gâchis.

La voix était exactement telle qu'elle avait parfois imaginée, riche, posée et méprisante. La femme avait la prestance suffisante pour en imposer à toute une ville d'un seul coup d'œil. Comme Regina.

\- Dis moi ...

Derrière elle elle entendit Maléfique inspirer brutalement, visiblement surprise -ou inquiète ? - mais ne parvint pas à détacher son regard du centre de l'action. La brune avançait nonchalamment vers Gold, chaque pas électrisant le sol d'une magie à peine contenue. Quand elle fut suffisamment prêt, elle écarta un pans de sa robe pour se plier à sa hauteur et la blonde ne put s'empêcher d'être étrangement fascinée par la façon dont la sorcière fit courir la pointe d'une dague sur le menton de l'antiquaire.

\- Où est ma fille ?

.

..

.

* * *

 _TADAMMMM ! Dites moi, j'ai une petite question, moi qui n'ai regardé que les trois ou quatre premiers épisodes en français ... Emma & Regina se tutoient ou pas maintenant ? Merci d'avance ^^_

 _A bientôt ! :D_


	17. Chapter 17

_Etttt Bonjour à tous ! J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre surtout parce que j'étais malade et que mes idées n'étaient pas toutes claires mais j'espère qu'il ressortira quand même bien & qu'il vous plaira autant que le précédent !_

 _Encore une fois un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent, suivent, favorisent et commentent et me motivent : Grat, Angels-sama, justinejannedu0760 ( et si, j'ai bien peur que ce soit Elle ^^ ), angele751, Floralys20, Raphi5930, OoO-RED-OoO, EvilSwanMills, Regina2015, Mystik.7, rozaline38, evilhayleyregal, Griffon10, SQSerenaSQ, JunkieWoman, Moony-Chach, moithea, DroDroV, waty ( j'attends ton avis ), StitChE ... Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux et vous me faites de plus en plus plaisir ! :D_

 _Bonne lecture ! xx_

.

..

.

Chapitre 17

.

..

.

Si elle avait été à sa place et qu'importait les pouvoirs qu'elle avait à sa disposition, Emma aurait certainement cédé à la demande de Cora Mills, mais le Ténébreux, bien qu'avachis contre une voiture dont sa chute avait plié la carrosserie, ne semblait pas vouloir donner de réponse. Et comme c'était à prévoir, son silence parut énerver la nouvelle venue.

\- Si tu me forces à utiliser cette dague, ce sera douloureux, sembla-t-elle le prévenir.

Comme si la phrase avait eu le don de lui redonner un tant soit peu de combativité, l'antiquaire se releva d'un bond, manquant faire tomber la sorcière qui s'évapora en un nuage de fumée rouge pour réapparaître un mètre plus loin.

\- Dernier averti...

Elle ne finit pas sa menace, interrompue par le cri de rage qu'eut Gold en se ruant vers elle. Il ne parvint jamais à l'atteindre, figé dans son mouvement à quelques centimètres de la dague qui avait été brandie devant lui avant de s'écrouler en un hurlement de douleur.

\- Ça t'a bien fait rire toutes ses années de me contempler comme un objet de collection hein ? Et quelle stupidité vraiment Rumple ... Entreposer ta précieuse dague à mes pieds ? Comme si c'était la meilleure des cachettes ... J'ai senti son pouvoir brûler sous moi nuits et jours ...

\- Tu vas mourir Cora. Le jour où je mets la main sur toi, dans d'atroces souffrances.

\- Et bien nous allons remédier à ça tout de suite.

La chasseuse de primes sentit ses mâchoires se serrer, les tympans envahis par les cris de certains villageois lorsque Gold se plia à terre, une main coupée sans que son adversaire n'ait bougé le moindre cil. D'instinct, elle avait voulu intervenir, sentant sa magie crépiter dans le creux de ses poings fermés mais dans son dos Maléfique l'en dissuada d'un coup de sceptre sur son avant bras.

\- Tu gardes la gauche. Au cas où j'en aurais besoin. Dis moi où es ma fille !

\- Je n'en sais rien ! hurla l'estropié.

\- Hum ...

Visiblement il ne devait pas pouvoir mentir car sa tortionnaire semblait le croire sans autre forme de procès, ses yeux sombres parcourant la foule autour d'elle à la recherche de quelque chose. Emma sut qu'elle allait s'adresser à elle avant que leurs regards ne se croisent. Elle qui s'était attendue à y voir une méchanceté sans fin et une froideur glaciale, fut étonnée de n'y apercevoir que de la curiosité.

\- Emma Swan ...

Son nom raisonnait presque comme une langue étrangère entre les lèvres de la sorcière dont toute l'attention était désormais focalisée sur elle.

\- Je vous ai vue plusieurs fois dans ma boutique.

Elle s'efforça de ne pas sourire à l'appropriation qu'elle se faisait du magasin de Gold. Ce n'était pas le moment qu'elle pense qu'elle se moquait d'elle.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle au bout d'un moment comme l'autre semblait attendre une réponse.

\- Vous êtes l'élue. C'est grâce à vous que je suis ici, j'ai senti la malédiction s'affaiblir depuis votre arrivée. Où est ma fille ?

\- Je ne sais pas, certainement à la Mairie.

\- La Mairie ?

\- Euh ... C'est son lieu de travail, répondit-elle en réalisant qu'elle ne devait pas savoir ce que c'était.

\- De _travail_ ?

Le mot avait été repris telle une insulte.

\- Regina est le maire de cette ville, se rattrapa-t-elle aussi vite que possible. C'est elle qui la dirige.

\- Amenez-moi à elle.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul lorsque Cora s'avança vers elle pour poser une main sur son bras. Sa réaction ne passa pas inaperçue et un instant un sourire prédateur se dessina sur les lèvres fines en un rictus qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Il y eut un instant de flottement avant qu'elle se rende compte de ce qu'elle attendait d'elle. Et même si elle ne l'avait jamais tenté, elle n'était pas sûre qu'avouer qu'elle ne savait pas le faire était la bonne solution.

\- Alors ? la poussa la brune.

Ok ... Elle s'était transformée en dragon, se téléporter jusqu'à la mairie ne pouvait pas être si compliqué que ça ... Inspirant profondément, la chasseuse de prime se laissa envahir par la pensée qui lui réussissait le mieux avant de laisser libre court à sa magie. Le sol sembla s'ouvrir sous elle, nouant son estomac mais elle se tenait bien dans le bureau du maire de Storybrook lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle avait réussi. A ses côtés Cora laissa son regard courir sur les murs, satisfaite par la décoration à en juger par son demi sourire.

\- Où est ma fille ?

Elle allait se permettre de lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'avait que ces mots à la bouche lorsqu'elle entendit le son étouffé de la voix de Regina visiblement dicter des ordres, le claquement de ses talons aiguilles raisonnant déjà dans la pièce dont les portes s'ouvrirent devant elle.

\- ... autre obligation, c'est clair ?

\- Oui Reg... Majesté.

Emma faillit froncer les sourcils au surnom avant de réaliser que les yeux gris de Graham venaient de tomber sur la mère de sa supérieure. Elle se demanda brièvement si il avait toujours su comment réagir à un tel retour et si elle aurait l'occasion de demander à Regina quel comportement adopter, mais en face d'elle l'intéressée ne sembla pas dérangée par l'apparition.

\- Bonjour Mère.

Le ton manquait de chaleur humaine, mais il n'était pourtant ni vindicatif ni craintif. Elle se rappela des récits qu'on lui avait compté. La manière dont la mère avait tué le fiancé de sa fille, la façon dont elle avait levé une armée d'hommes pour prendre le contrôle de toute la forêt enchantée lorsqu'elle s'était échappée du Pays des Merveilles et la malédiction qui avait été lancée pour contrecarrer ses plans. Comment Regina pouvait-elle réagir aussi placidement devant son retour ? Bien sûr comme d'habitude lorsqu'il se passait quelque chose dans sa ville, elle devait être au courant depuis l'instant où elle avait pu battre un cil, mais sa réaction aussi contrôlée la laissait tout de même perplexe.

\- Où sont tes manières ? On ne me salue pas ?

\- C'est ce que je viens de faire non ?

Elle se serait presque attendue à ce que la réplique lui vaille une remarque acerbe et elle s'était préparée à reculer encore un peu plus pour faire oublier sa présence dans la pièce, mais étonnamment, la mère eut un sourire.

\- Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

\- Bienvenue à Storybrook. J'ai des ... réunions aujourd'hui, mais mon chasseur se fera un plaisir de vous accompagner chez moi en attendant mon retour.

\- Emma Swan s'occupe déjà de moi.

Quelque chose comme de l'agacement ombra les yeux d'ébène avant qu'il ne disparaisse sous un masque d'impassibilité. Elle avait revêtu son armure de Méchante Reine.

\- Le Shérif Swan doit s'occuper des ... forces armées de la ville. Elle a un métier prenant.

\- Vous êtes donc alliées ...

\- Elle ...

\- Non, je m'adresse à l'élue, coupa la nouvelle venue.

\- Euh ... Oui. Alliées, confirma-t-elle les yeux plantés dans ceux de son amante à la recherche d'un quelconque soutien qui ne vint pas.

Elle était persuadée sans pouvoir l'expliquer que l'autre était en colère contre elle, mais le moment ne semblait pas propice pour lui poser la question.

\- J'ignore ce que vous avez pu entendre à mon sujet, mais ... Que pensez que mon retour va provoquer ?

\- La panique certainement ...

\- Parce que ?

\- Parce que vous allez vouloir vous venger ?

\- Et si tel était le cas ? Quel côté choisiriez-vous ?

\- Celui de Regina, répondit-elle sans hésiter.

\- Parfait. Elle est du mien.

Elle chercha à nouveau une confirmation dans le regard du Maire de Storybrook qui les surveillait mais n'obtint de sa part qu'un sourire pincé. Elle aurait voulu lui parler, obtenir quelques secondes en privé, mais doutait que la suggestion enchante. D'ailleurs, celle qui l'avait prise pour son guide se rapprochait déjà d'elle, certainement pour être ramenée au manoir.

Les yeux de son amante s'attachèrent aux siens jusqu'au dernier moment en un avertissement qu'elle ne comprit pas tout à fait et elle obtempéra, se retrouvant un instant plus tard dans l'immense demeure. La décoration fut à l'origine d'un nouveau sourire et elle se demanda si la femme était le genre de personne à en accorder à d'autres êtres vivants plutôt qu'à des objets inanimés.

\- Euh, le salon est là, la cuisine à droite et en haut il y a des chambres et les salles de bains.

\- Vous avez l'air de bien connaître la maison.

La jeune femme manqua s'étouffer, pinçant sa cuisse dans l'intérieur de la poche de son jean. Quel stéréotype de l'idiote ! Son embarras évident fut dévoré par un regard attentif avant que Cora ne brise le silence d'un rire cristallin dont l'innocence allait mal avec son personnage.

\- Oh ne soyez pas surprise Emma Swan. Je me fiche de ce que vous faites avec ma fille.

\- Qu ... Non ?

\- Votre pouvoir est la seule chose qui m'intéresse en vous ... Qu'il serve mes intérêts ... Et ceux de ma fille, tant mieux, sinon ... Tant pis pour vous.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire à ceux qui ont lancé la malédiction ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore décidé.

\- Et Regina ?

\- Vous vous inquiétez de ce que je peux lui faire ou pour votre vie parce que vous savez que par le passé je l'ai déjà privé de ce qu'elle aimait ?

\- Les deux ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Je déciderai en temps voulu du châtiment que mérite ma fille. Parlez moi de ce royaume.

\- Euh ...

\- Préférablement avant que je ne me lasse de vous, rajouta-t-elle en s'asseyant avec la grâce d'une reine dans un fauteuil comme s'il s'était agit d'un trône.

.

..

.

Elle avait réussi à s'échapper du manoir un peu après treize heures, avec la promesse que quelqu'un viendrait y livrer un repas. Le Granny était désert lorsqu'elle y pénétra, accueillie par quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- Où est Ruby ?

\- Pas là, répondit simplement le jeune homme qui la remplaçait.

\- Et Granny ?

\- Pas là.

\- J'ai besoin que vous livriez ce que vous avez de meilleur au manoir de Regina.

\- Ok. Qui paye ?

\- Mettez ça sur sa note, hasarda-t-elle.

\- Elle n'en a pas.

\- Et bien ouvrez-en une. Et donnez moi une part de pizza s'il vous plait.

Elle paya son repas, se demandant s'il était juste d'envoyer qui que soit au manoir en pensant qu'il y verrait Regina pour finalement se retrouver face à sa mère mais finit par abandonner l'idée d'avouer quoi que ce soit au serveur qui se montrait toujours aussi désagréable.

Storybrook avait des airs de ville fantôme réalisa-t-elle un moment plus tard à bord de la voiture de patrouille. Au commissariat elle avait trouvé un mot de Graham l'informant qu'il était en mission pour Regina pour une durée indéterminée et qu'elle devrait assurer seule le rôle de Shérif. Comme elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de rester en tête à tête avec Spencer qui ne cessait de l'insulter derrière ses barreaux, elle avait pris la décision de prendre sa berline de fonction.

Au détour d'une ruelle elle croisa deux hommes qu'elle n'avait jamais vus presser le pas pour s'engouffrer dans la boutique d'Hope. Elle n'avait pas vu la fée depuis une éternité et la mustang garée devant le magasin confirmait sa présence et la décida à s'arrêter à ses côtés.

\- Hope ?

A l'intérieur son appel raisonna dans le vide. Aucun signe de la jeune femme et encore moins des deux "clients" qu'elle avait vus rentrer. Prudemment, la chasseuse de prime porta la main à son arme pour avancer vers le fond de la boutique où elle n'était jamais allée. La pièce attenant était vide elle aussi, remplie d'archives, mais déserte de tout occupant. Elle sentit ses instincts reprendre le dessus, contrôlant sa respiration lorsqu'elle se dirigea, Beretta plaqué contre sa cuisse vers la trappe qui menait à la salle de dégustation en sous sol.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de descendre plus de quelques escaliers avant de sentir sa magie réagir, arrêtant pour elle la flèche lancée à toute vitesse à quelques centimètres de son tibia. S'assurant que rien ni personne ne pourrait la toucher si elle continuait sa descente, la blonde termina de descendre la volée de marches.

\- Qu'est-ce que ...

La salle était pleine. Face à elle, Granny arbalète braquée sur elle la regardait avec suspicion. A côté d'elle Snow tenait un arc où une flèche était à nouveau prête à fuser. Derrière, David et d'autres hommes semblaient prêts à attaquer à coup d'épée ou même à mains nue. Tous se jaugèrent un instant et elle se demanda brièvement s'il lui serait dur de bloquer toutes leurs attaques. A quel point pouvait-elle compter sur sa magie ?

\- Emma ?

\- Qui d'autre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

\- Comment peut-on être sûre que ce soit elle ? demanda quelqu'un dans la foule qui se tenait derrière le premier rang armé.

Elle aurait ri à la question si tout le monde n'avait pas porté sur elle un regard empli de défiance. Fronçant les sourcils, elle cherchait encore un moyen de prouver son identité lorsqu'une petite brune qu'elle avait déjà remarquée en conseil municipal s'avança vers elle.

\- Je vais m'en charger, assura-t-elle.

Sa prise sur l'arme se raffermit lorsqu'elle la vit brandir ce qui ne pouvait qu'être une baguette magique. Elle voulut la prévenir qu'aucune magie ne pourrait l'atteindre, mais fut étonnée de ne pas sentir quoi que ce soit tenter de s'approcher d'elle.

\- C'est elle, déclara pourtant la petite brune quelques secondes plus tard.

Et apparemment sa parole faisait suffisamment foi pour que tous les autres baissent leurs armes. Son regard parcourut la foule, croisant celui de Hope qui lui adressa un léger sourire et elle allait exiger des explications quand les questions fusèrent de tous côtés.

\- Où est Cora ?

\- Comment est-elle revenue ?

\- Est-ce qu'on peut la tuer ?

\- Que fait Regina ?

\- Le Ténébreux s'est retourné contre nous ?

\- STOP ! hurla-t-elle par dessus toutes les voix qui se turent instantanément.

Un simple coup d'oeil à leurs airs étonnés lui confirma qu'elle les avait fait taire grâce à sa magie. Elle prit le temps de les observer et de descendre la dernière marche sur laquelle elle était avant de ranger le Beretta dans son holster et parler d'une voix qu'elle voulait calme.

\- Cora est revenue parce que la malédiction s'affaiblissait ... Regina est à la Mairie et je n'ai pas encore discuté avec elle de ce que nous allions faire. Pour ce qui est de Gold je crois bien que Cora a la dague qui le contrôle, il est puissant mais j'ignore s'il pourra résister au pouvoir qu'elle a sur lui ...

\- Agissons dès que possible dans ce cas et tuons la !

\- Non non non, c'est hors de question. J'ai brièvement discuté avec elle et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit un danger immédiat.

\- Justement ! Faisons le avant qu'elle le devienne.

\- Non ...

Cette fois c'était Snow qui avait parlé et son intervention avait miraculeusement fait taire le reste de l'assemblée.

\- Je ne pense pas que l'attaquer soit une bonne idée.

\- Et pour une fois je suis d'accord avec vous Snow ...

Si la voix avait certainement fait sursauter tous les autres dont certains avaient à nouveau brandit les armes, Emma sentit un sourire de soulagement se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Elle était certaine qu'elle avait l'air bête.

\- Regina ?!

L'intéressée finit de descendre les escaliers, ses habituels talons aiguilles claquant sur la pierre dure et elle sentit son cœur s'emballer quand elle s'immobilisa à moins d'un mètre d'elle pour faire face au villageois. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait l'impression de baigner dans la force tranquille qu'il émanait d'elle.

\- De toute évidence, répondit finalement la brune. Ce rassemblement est ridicule, rentrez chez vous.

\- Cora est de ret...

\- Brillamment observé, coupa-t-elle le jeune homme qui s'était manifesté. Vous serez contactés ultérieurement si votre avis est nécessaire.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, l'ensemble de la pièce immédiatement envahie d'une fumée violette qui fit s'évaporer la foule d'occupants à l'exception de Snow, son mari et Maléfique qu'elle n'avait pas encore aperçue, négligemment adossée à une montagne de tonneaux de vins. La chasseuse de primes guetta malgré elle une quelconque interaction entre les deux sorcières, mais elle ne vint pas. Pourtant on lui avait affirmé qu'elles étaient des amies très proches.

\- Regina ?

Le nom prononcé prudemment par Snow contenait tous les doutes que les autres n'avaient pas osé formuler à haute voix. La mère d'Henry ne s'était pas montré plus dérangée que ça à l'idée du retour de Cora. Pire, quand elles s'étaient vues à la Mairie, elle n'avait semblée ni surprise par sa présence ni dérangée par le fait de l'héberger au manoir.

\- Regina, ne vous laissez pas avoir par ses belles paroles ...

\- Je n'ai pas encore parlé à ma mère.

\- Henry ne doit pas grandir dans un monde où elle est en vie ...

Ce n'était pas le paroles qu'elle aurait du prononcer, devina-t-elle à la colère tangible qui fit apparition dans l'aura de la brune.

\- La façon dont j'élève mon fils ne regarde que moi Snow. Je n'ai aucune idée des intentions de ma mère et pour l'instant je conseillerai à tout le monde ici présent de faire profil bas.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle comptait se venger de ceux qui avaient lancé la malédiction, intervint la blonde.

\- Mais comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Ma mère est une femme intelligente qui a de nombreuses ressources, une attaque de front ne servirait à rien.

\- Regina ...

Cette fois le prénom avait été prononcé par la sorcière qui s'était jusque là tenue en retrait. Il y avait une certaine inquiétude sur ses traits qui ne rassura pas le Shérif.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, continua-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas une bonne idée ? intervint-elle à nouveau.

\- Regina va jouer le jeu de sa mère et tenter de se débarrasser d'elle à sa manière, expliqua Maléfique.

\- Mal, un mot de p...

\- Si tu n'avais pas envie que je lise tes pensées, tu n'avais qu'à les garder pour toi Regina, coupa l'intéressée en s'avançant vers les autres. C'est une très mauvaise idée, elle va tester tes limites et tu le sais.

\- Je n'ai pas ...

\- De limite ? Ah non ? se moqua l'autre. Où est Henry ?

\- En sécurité.

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le soit plus.

\- Henry n'est pas une limite.

\- Bien sûr que non, mais nous savons tous ce qui arriverait si elle mettait la main dessus.

Elle aurait voulu intervenir et faire remarquer qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de ceux qui avaient apparemment l'air d'opiner du chef en face d'elle, mais se rappela des paroles de Ruby quand elle était arrivée à Storybrook. Regina était capable de tout lorsqu'il s'agissait de son fils. Devenir une machine à tuer devait en faire partie. Peut être la Reine serait-elle capable de se rebeller et trouver la force de tuer sa mère, mais sous son joug elle aurait d'abord le temps de commettre l'irréparable. A plusieurs reprises.

\- Elle ne mettra pas la main dessus.

\- Si tu le dis ...

La chasseuse de primes ne put s'empêcher de sourire au grondement presque animal qui roula dans la gorge de son amante. Il ne fallait vraiment pas plaisanter avec le sujet.

\- Je me suis montrée digne de confiance par le passé. Faites le à nouveau.

\- Je serai là, ne put-elle s'empêcher de rajouter aux propos de la brune.

\- Pardon ?

Elle eut à nouveau l'impression sans équivoque que la femme était en colère contre elle. Et encore une fois elle fulminait de ne pas pouvoir la confronter au fait accomplie, obligée de subir les regards hautains et sa fausse froideur devant les autres.

\- Votre mère m'a demandé de quel côté je serai. J'ai répondu que ce serait le votre, si vous comptez le faire marcher, je serai à vos côtés, expliqua-t-elle tout de même.

\- Non, c'est hors de question. Vous n'êtes p...

\- C'est mon métier. Les opérations sous couvertures j'en ai certainement fait plus que vous ...

\- Les circonstances ne so...

\- Je m'en fiche, coupa-t-elle à nouveau. C'est non négociable. Et puis comme ça je garderai un œil sur vous.

\- _Garder un œil sur moi_ ?!

Maléfique émit un petit rire qui fit sourire David, aussitôt empêché par un coup de coude donné sans discrétion par sa femme.

\- C'est ce qu'on dira aux autres, trouva-t-elle.

Sa réponse ne parut pas satisfaire le Maire qui l'observa pour la première fois de la journée des pieds à la tête avant de soutenir son regard quelques secondes.

\- Très bien, sembla-t-elle accepter. Je vous contacterai.

Elle ignorait si les mots lui avaient été adressés ou s'ils avaient été destinés au groupe et n'eut pas le temps de lui demander confirmation, sa vision brouillée par la fumée d'un violet profond qui entoura la mère d'Henry avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de la pièce.

.

..

.

Personne ne fut contacté. Pas plus elle que les autres durant le reste de la journée qu'elle passa à gérer le commissariat où tout le monde semblait vouloir venir aux nouvelles. Sans Graham pour l'aider elle s'était efforcée de répondre à toutes les questions et surtout de pousser les villageois à ne pas agir démesurément. Le soir elle dut se rendre à l'évidence que ses incitations n'avaient pas toutes marché, les trois quart des passants habituels ayant disparu des rues de Storybrook.

A dix heures précises elle détacha une des mains qu'elle avait collées contre un immense gobelet de café pour s'emparer du téléphone posé sur la table du restaurant. Elle ne se rappelait même plus du jour où elle avait décidé d'entrer Regina en numéro rapide et appuya machinalement sur le numéro 1 pour déclencher l'appel.

\- Un problème Miss Swan ? fut la réponse presque immédiate.

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question, répondit-elle avec plus d'aplomb qu'elle n'en avait vraiment.

\- Hum ... Que me vaut donc cet honneur ?

\- Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien ? Personne n'a eu de nouvelles ...

\- Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire ...

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu es en colère contre moi ?

\- Le flair ? ironisa la brune.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait.

\- Libéré Maléfique sans me prévenir ... J'aurais pu ... J'aurais pu empêcher tellement de choses ...

\- Quelles choses ? poussa-t-elle au bout d'un moment quand la voix dépitée se fut tue.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Tu n'as jamais envie de parler Regina ...

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors ... Rien, capitula-t-elle.

Elles restèrent un long moment silencieuses avant qu'elle ne décide de reprendre, incapable d'arrêter leur conversation là, au moins pour pouvoir entendre sa voix quelques secondes de plus ... Comme une adolescente ...

\- Est-ce qu'elle a dit ... Ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire ?

\- Une purge, fut la brève réponse.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Personne que je n'aurais d'abord approuvé ...

\- _Quoi_ ?! répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort dans le désert du restaurant où elle était attablée.

\- Moins fort Miss Swan.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par une purge ? reprit-elle plus bas. Tuer des gens ? Tu penses qu'approuver ces morts les rend plus acceptable ?

\- Mon jugement a force de loi.

\- Dans la forêt enchantée peut être Regina, ici en théorie j'ai le pouvoir de renverser un Maire si il pète un câble.

Au bout de la ligne, elle entendit la respiration de la brune se bloquer en une rage peu contenue. Elle pouvait très bien imaginer ses sourcils froncés et les flammes qui brûlaient dans ses yeux et attendit sagement que la sorcière ait reprit ses esprits.

\- Ne vous adressez plus jamais à moi de cette façon Emma.

\- Regina, c'est rid ...

\- Soyez de mon côté Miss Swan ou ne vous donnez plus la peine de vous adresser à moi, coupa la voix soudain froide.

Elle voulut répliquer mais préféra raccrocher sans prendre congé, pas certaine de pouvoir contenir la colère et les insultes qui pourraient endommager ce qu'elle avait précairement bâti avec la mère d'Henry.

Dehors, elle se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage avant de remarquer deux silhouettes qu'elle reconnut comme celle de Hook et la danseuse du cabaret tenu par Ursula. Le pirate dut sentir son regard, détournant son attention de celle qu'il escortait. Un instant il sembla hésiter et elle fronça les sourcils en le voyant s'excuser auprès de la rousse pour se diriger vers le restaurant depuis lequel elle les observait.

\- Swan, la salua-t-il.

\- Hook. Ca va ?

\- C'est à toi que je comptais poser la question.

\- Non, avoua-t-elle.

\- Le retour de Cora ?

\- Entre autres ... Regina pense que sa mère veut faire une ... "purge".

En face d'elle, le capitaine se raidit visiblement.

\- Ca te parle ?

\- A l'époque c'était pour éliminer une partie de la population quand les temps étaient trop durs. Des magiciens avaient recours à des sorts pour tuer les plus faibles.

\- Une sorte d'arme chimique, raisonna-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non, rien. Regina s'en est servi en son temps ?

\- Non, son règne était prospère, mais d'autres monarques ne s'en sont pas privés.

\- Et aujourd'hui, est-ce que tu crois qu'elle serait prête à cautionner ça ?

\- Non ... Quel intérêt ?

\- Et si l'intérêt était de faire plaisir à sa mère ?

Quelque chose de sombre passa dans le regard si clair du pirate, une inquiétude non dissimulée ridant son visage en partie recouvert de barbe.

\- Est-ce que ... Est-ce que Regina a choisi de s'allier à Cora ?

\- Non ! Non ...

Elle hésita brièvement à lui dire la vérité avant de se rappeler que malgré les nombreux doutes qu'elle avait eu sur lui, l'homme avait toujours été présent pour elle.

\- Elle fait semblant, avoua-t-elle. Semblant d'être avec elle pour attendre le meilleur moment.

\- De quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas ... Est-ce que tu crois qu'il faut lui faire confiance ?

\- Regina est une grande Reine, beaucoup de royaume enviait la forêt enchantée quand elle l'a reprise en mains ... Je suis sûre qu'elle trouvera quelque chose.

\- Et si elle était tentée par ... le côté obscur ?

Elle tiqua à ses paroles, ravie que le Capitaine ne puisse pas reconnaître la référence cinématographique.

\- Cora est ...

\- Est ? pressa-t-elle.

\- Capable de tout pour arriver à ses fins. Elle est ... Sans coeur. Littéralement. Mais j'ai appris à ne jamais sous-estimer Regina.

\- Littéralement sans cœur ? retint la blonde.

\- Elle l'a arraché pour ne pas être pervertie par des sentiments triviaux comme l'amour.

\- Comment est-elle encore en vie dans ce cas ?

\- On peut retirer un cœur sans faire mourir son propriétaire ... Pour tuer il faut le réduire en poussière.

\- Et sans cœur on devient comme Cora ?

\- Ironique n'est-ce pas que la Reine des cœurs n'en ai pas ?

\- Plutôt oui ... Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle pourrait demander à Regina d'en faire autant ?

\- Je ne sais pas ma belle, pose lui la question.

\- Sérieux ?

\- On dit que vous vous entendez plutôt bien ...

\- Qui dit ça ?

\- Ceux qui étaient là ce matin et qui t'ont vue partir avec elle ...

Elle ne répondit pas, ignorant si l'information pourrait plus tard s'avérer utile. Pour le moment et malgré sa volonté d'agir auprès de Regina, elle ne savait pas si cette dernière accepterait son aide. Et surtout si elles partageaient le même avis sur la situation.

\- Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

La question s'était plus adressée à elle même qu'à l'homme attablé avec elle, mais il sembla la prendre au pied de la lettre.

\- Accorder le bénéfice du doute à la Reine ...

.

..

.

Si elle voulait bien lui accorder le bénéfice du doute quant à sa collaboration avec sa mère, il n'y avait en revanche aucun doute sur la nature du comportement qu'elle avait adopté à son égard. Elle boudait. Regina Mills, femme accomplie et souveraine d'une population entière la boudait. Elle s'était retenue d'entamer une dispute avec elle et aucune insulte n'avait été prononcée. Elle avait clairement choisi son côté à plusieurs reprise, devant Cora et devant Snow, son mari et Maléfique, mais le seul fait qu'elle ait osé lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas omnipotente ici avait provoqué une réaction disproportionnée chez la brune.

D'accord, elles s'opposaient sur le sujet fondamental de la "purge" qu'elle avait évoqué, mais était-ce une raison suffisante pour adopter le comportement qu'elle avait choisi ?

Assise sur un tabouret pret du comptoir, elle faisait face à Ruby qui lui racontait sa soirée à essayer de traquer Graham quand le silence s'était fait dans la pièce. Elle ne s'était pas retournée, apercevant dans sa périphérie l'éclat rouge d'un chemisier qu'elle avait déjà déboutonné, la mère d'Henry était accompagnée de Cora qui avait abandonné sa robe pour un tailleur noir, sa silhouette noire uniquement brisé par un rouge à lèvres rouge assorti à des chaussures visiblement empruntées à sa fille.

Les cheveux remontés en un chignon strict, la sorcière avait peut être perdu l'air d'un personnage tout droit sorti d'un comte de fée, mais elle lui faisait toujours penser à une forteresse imprenable, distante de tout ce qui l'entourait, indifférente à la nervosité générale que sa présence provoquait. La comparaison étira ses lèvres et elle frissonna en se rendant compte que son regard s'était posé sur la brune qui lui rendit un sourire froid et mesuré. Ressemblait-on toujours à ça dépossédé de son coeur ?

\- Ah, Miss Swan ...

\- Cora, salua-t-elle simplement avec un signe de tête.

Comme si le simple mot avait été un signal dont elle n'était pas au courant, le reste des clients sembla se remettre à respirer, les conversations reprenant en des murmures discrets et elle se demanda de combien d'entre elles, elles étaient le sujet. Regina ne lui adressa pas le moindre mot, accaparant l'attention de la serveuse pour lui demander deux cafés à emporter.

\- J'espère que vous viendrez à notre petit rassemblement en début d'après midi, souffla la voix de Cora soudain à ses côtés.

\- Euh ... Je n'étais pas au courant qu'il y en avait un ?

\- Oui ... J'ai cru comprendre que vous et ma fille avez eu un ... désaccord.

\- Et donc ? répondit-elle regrettant aussitôt son ton quasi agressif.

Sa réaction ne passa pas inaperçue, provoquant un rire discret, moqueur.

\- Vous avez raison ce ne sont pas mes affaires ... Quoi qu'il arrive, si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide avec ma fille, je serai toujours là.

Les paroles la choquèrent tellement qu'elle la laissa étreindre brièvement son avant bras. Le contact bref, l'électrifia. La magie qu'elle sentit frémir sous la peau encore plus pale que la sienne n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Gold et se serait presque rapprochée de celle de Regina si elle n'avait pas pu sentir le danger derrière l'agréable sensation de chaleur. Elle avait toujours que la femme était dangereuse, elle l'avait vu mettre à mal le Ténébreux dans un duel la veille mais un simple contact avec sa magie lui permettait aujourd'hui de se rendre compte que tout allait bien au delà de ça. De quoi tirait-elle sa force ? Personne ne pouvait être aussi puissant que ça ...

\- Je m'en souviendrai, finit-elle par lâcher avec un sourire qu'elle savait faux.

\- Tant mieux.

A l'entrée, Regina s'immobilisa pour tenir la porte ouverte à sa mère qui s'écarta enfin d'elle. La blonde choisit le moment pour reporter son attention sur le Maire de Storybrook, détaillant sans discrétion la tenue qui moulait toutes les formes jusqu'à rencontrer les yeux d'ébène qui la fixaient avec une interrogation hautaine. Elle ne se cacha pas lorsqu'elle leva les yeux au plafond, aujourd'hui elle n'avait plus peur des sautes d'humeur de la brune. Pas quand elle savait ce qu'elle lui avait avoué à demi mots tout le long de ces derniers jours.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux ? demanda Ruby lorsque les deux sorcières eurent disparu à l'angle d'une rue.

\- On s'est chamaillées, plaisanta-t-elle.

Si elle avait fait confiance à Hook pour lui parler de la purge, il ne lui semblait pas raisonnable d'en faire de même. Elle avait l'air trop proche de Snow pour qu'elle puisse prendre le risque que le bruit se propage et il était hors de question que d'autres commencent à douter de Regina.

Suivant une intuition et emplie de curiosité, la jeune femme paya la sucrerie qu'elle avait commandée et manger en parlant avec la serveuse et sortit du restaurant avec la promesse d'une future soirée au cabaret d'Ursula. Dehors, elle fut devant la porte du magasin de Gold en moins d'une minute, entrant sans frapper malgré l'écriteau indiquant la fermeture. Elle ne fit que quelques pas avant de s'immobiliser devant le comptoir vitré où étaient exposés d'autres objets de collection.

\- Gold ! Je sais que vous êtes là !

\- Ah vraiment ?

La voix trop poche d'elle dans son dos la fit se raidir, les doigts crispés sur le bois qu'ils avaient jusque là tapé d'un rythme impatient. Elle prit le temps de se retourner avec une lenteur délibérée, espérant lui masquer son trouble.

\- Vraiment. Que vous a fait Cora ?

Un rapide coup d'oeil à son apparence lui confirma qu'il n'avait pas changé, si ce n'est la main qui lui manquait, cachée dans le revers de sa veste de smoking. Ce furent ses yeux pourtant qui la firent frissonner. Ils trahissaient une haine telle qu'elle eut l'impression qu'elle n'aurait jamais du entrer dans ce magasin. Comme s'il était capable de lire dans ses pensées, le mari de la bibliothécaire la rassura presque aussitôt à sa façon.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Elle m'a interdit de vous faire le moindre mal.

\- Cette dague lui permet vraiment de vous contrôler alors ? souffla-t-elle dépitée.

\- Sans quoi votre coeur aurait déjà été réduit en poussière Emma Swan.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! s'offusqua-t-elle.

Ces derniers temps tout le monde semblait en colère contre elle pour des raisons qu'elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?! s'emporta-t-il soudain.

Autour de lui une magie glaciale crépita à en faire grincer les meubles de la pièce, le parquet gelant sous ses pieds et elle oublia momentanément qu'elle pouvait se défendre, qu'elle disposait elle aussi d'une quantité de magie non négligeable lorsque ses pupilles se muèrent en un vert profond, animal. Reptilien. Mais avant que le serpent n'ait eu le temps de fondre sur elle, il fut arrêté par une force invisible, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus vers elle. Alors seulement les yeux s'assombrirent jusqu'à atteindre leur teinte habituelle et le Shérif se rendit compte qu'elle s'était arrêtée de respirer, aspirant un goulée d'air quand il recula d'un pas.

\- Pourquoi êtes vous là ? demanda-t-il soudain anormalement calme.

\- Je ... Je voulais vous poser une question à propos de magie, répondit-elle en s'éloignant un peu plus de lui.

\- Posez.

\- Celle de Cora ... D'où vient-elle ? Je l'ai sentie toute à l'heure et ... Ça ne ressemblait à aucune autre magie.

Il eut un rire et elle n'eut pas à lui demander ce qui l'avait provoqué. Elle ne connaissait la magie que depuis son arrivée à Storybrook et n'avait pu sentir que celle de Regina et Gold. Ursula et Maléfique ne s'étaient pas suffisamment intéressées à elle pour qu'elle puisse en avoir eu un aperçu clair ... Elle n'y connaissait à vrai dire pas grand chose.

\- La magie de Cora ... répondit-il songeur. Quand je l'ai découverte elle était la même que Regina, moins potente peut-être ...

\- Et qu'est-ce qui a changé ? le poussa-t-elle à continuer quand il s'arrêta, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Les coeurs !

\- En arrachant son propre coeur elle est devenue aussi ... puissante ?

\- Non ! Non Miss Swan quelle idée ! Les coeurs sont la source de toute magie. Elle n'a plus voulu faire confiance au sien, mais les autres ...

\- Les autres ?

\- Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'on l'appelle la Reine des Coeurs ?

Elle avait failli répondre " Parce qu'elle aime bien ça " du tac o tac, mais une foule d'idée plus macabres les unes que les autres fusèrent dans son esprit. Cora contrôlant le coeur de tous ses sujets, Cora arrachant les coeurs d'une foule d'hommes et de femmes avant de les avaler comme de la vulgaire viande crue, Cora baignant dans un ...

\- Non, se moqua l'autre en interrompant sa vision d'horreur.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Cora a arraché des centaines, des milliers de coeurs. Elle ne les réduit pas en poussière, rarement. Extrêmement rarement. Ils sont de vrais trésors pour elles, des artefacts puissants qu'elle déteste voir gâchés. Non ... Elle les collectionne. Et tous autant qu'ils sont, unis, emplis de haine, d'amour ou d'espoir ... Ils sont comme une armée au service de sa magie.

Elle ne savait pas si la réalité dépeinte à l'instant était pire ou non que celle qu'elle avait imaginé peu de temps avant. Dans tous les cas, elle l'effrayait bien plus. Instinctivement sa main alla reposer sur sa poitrine.

\- Et tout ces gens ... Sans coeurs ?

\- Ne le savent pas pour la plupart. C'est très différent de se l'être soi même arraché.

\- Ok ... Donc supposons que je veuille supprimer la magie de Cora, je dois supprimer les coeurs ?

\- Et tuer tous ces gens ? Seriez-vous prête à un tel sacrifice ?

\- Tous ces gens sont ... Ici ?

\- Certains. D'autres non.

\- Et les coeurs ?

\- Je ne peux répondre à une question qui mettrait autant ma maîtresse en danger.

\- Votre maîtresse ? grinça-t-elle. Belle va adorer !

La remarque lui avait échappée et elle s'en voulut immédiatement après, assistant avec effroi à un nouveau combat que Rumplestinskin semblait mener contre lui même.

\- Ok. Je vous laisse !

Elle ne prit pas la peine de jeter un regard supplémentaire derrière elle, s'enfuyant à grande enjambées vers sa voiture toujours stationnée devant le Granny. Elle avait une patrouille à faire.

.

..

.

Elle n'avait toujours pas reçu aucun signe de vie de la part de Graham lorsqu'elle retourna au commissariat, envoyant un sandwich à Spencer au travers des barreaux qui la protégeaient de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un Sandwich. Me dites pas que les gens comme vous ne savent même pas ce que c'est ?

Elle ne fit pas attention à sa réponse, allumant son ordinateur pour lancer une playlist et commencer à écrire un rapport par dessus son plat de pâtes. Madonna chantait toujours, une page word à peine entamée lorsque le claquement de talons raisonna dans la pièce. Elle fronça les sourcils, intriguée de ne pas avoir senti la présence plus tôt avant de réaliser qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Regina. Alors qu'elle ne l'aurait pas fait pour elle, la chasseuse de primes fit tomber ses jambes du bureau où elles étaient perchées, retirant le clavier de ses cuisses avant de baisser le son de la chanson.

Cora Mills entra dans la pièce comme si elle l'avait toujours connue, ses yeux trahissant pourtant l'intérêt qu'elle portait au lieu qu'elle n'avait jamais pénétré. Les perles sombres sautèrent d'un objet à l'autre avant de se focaliser sur la blonde, un sourire froid vite remplacé par un rictus agacé.

\- Regina n'est pas avec vous ? sembla-t-elle être étonnée.

\- Non, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle ignorait si elle aurait du couvrir son amante pour une quelconque raison mais si elle en avait vraiment eu besoin, elle n'avait qu'à l'avoir prévenue.

\- Et bien ... Dans ce cas vous ferez l'affaire.

\- Je f...

\- Vous mangiez ? fut-elle coupée.

\- Euh oui, un peu.

\- Tant pis, vous apprendrez que certaines choses n'attendent pas.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Aucun.

Elle observa muette la brune agiter deux doigts de sa main et resta immobile quelques secondes avant de comprendre que le claquement qu'elle venait d'entendre provenait de la cellule. Si elle eut d'abord peur qu'il se fut agit du craquement sinistre de la nuque du prisonnier, elle fut encore plus étonnée de constater que la porte métallique venait de s'ouvrir. Quelque chose comme de la peur serra son estomac, coupant immédiatement sa faim lorsqu'elle remarqua l'expression de pure terreur peinte sur le visage de Spencer. Hier encore elle aurait pu en rire, mais aujourd'hui elle n'était plus très sûre de ce qu'elle pouvait signifier.

\- Cora ? Qu'est-ce qu...

\- Emma, accompagnez donc cet homme dehors.

Le ton était sans appel et elle sentit ses muscles obéir avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se demander ce qu'il se passerait une fois à l'extérieur. Sur le perron elle fut stoppée net dans sa progression, immédiatement percutée par l'homme qui la suivait de près. Les trois quart du village semblaient s'être rassemblés et elle se rappela soudain de la réunion que Cora avait mentionnée plus tôt dans la matinée.

\- Un petit rassemblement hein ? répéta-t-elle à voix basse.

A en juger par le sourire froid qui étira ses lèvres fines, la sorcière à ses côtés avait très bien entendu sa réplique mais choisit de ne pas y répondre. Elle la suivit docilement, soulagée que toute l'attention des villageois soit fixée sur la mère de Regina et non pas elle. Une main impérieuse arrêta sa marche silencieuse et elle observa la brune faire encore quelques pas jusqu'au centre de la place où elle s'immobilisa pour balayer la scène du regard.

La chasseuse de primes n'eut aucun mal à s'imaginer la souveraine qu'elle pouvait être, sa présence dévorante écrasant toutes les autres au point qu'elle se demande si Regina était en mesure de faire compétition. Les lèvres laquées de rouge s'ouvrirent et elle put s'émerveiller sur le pouvoir qu'elle arrivait à insuffler dans chacun de ses mots.

\- Vous êtes nombreux ici à vous poser des questions sur ce que je suis, ce pour quoi je suis ici ... Si je cherche une quelconque vengeance ? Ou si je vais simplement faire de vous des marionnettes ? Quoi que vous ayez entendu sur moi, quoi que vous craigniez, j'apprécie votre présence ici aujourd'hui.

L'oratrice marqua une pause, jaugeant l'effet de ses paroles sur l'assemblée qui les buvaient visiblement, suspendue à ses lèvres. Ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur Spencer avant de rebondir sur Emma et continuer son discours :

\- Les temps changent et je ne suis pas celle que vous avez pu connaître dans la forêt enchantée. Après tout, ma fille a elle aussi commis des erreurs mais s'est montrée capable de les surmonter. Je veux vous prouver que je suis capable de vous aider ... A conquérir d'autres territoires, élargir vos horizons, vous ouvrir ce monde dont vous n'avez que quelques aperçus au travers d'un écran de ... _télévision_.

Le mot avait été craché avec un dédain qui trahissait la nouveauté presque incompréhensible qu'elle y voyait et pourtant le discours qu'elle tenait avait tout de quelqu'un qui connaissait son sujet. Et il était convainquant réalisa-t-elle en remarquant les têtes qui hochaient un peu partout.

\- Je peux affirmer, et d'autres le feront pour moi, continua-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'Elue, que je ne suis plus la même femme que j'étais jadis. Pour autant ...

Son ton se fit plus sombre et elle sut qu'il n'augurait rien de bon quand les orbes sombres se fixèrent sur le prisonnier dont les jambes fléchirent à ses côtés. L'ancien procureur fut projeté genoux à terre avec une force qui fit craquer les os dans le silence de la rue.

\- Il existe des règles que rien ni personne ne pourra jamais transgresser. Des règles dont j'exigerai le respect et q...

\- Etes vous en train de dire que vous prendrez la place de Regina ? coupa quelqu'un.

Elle crut sincèrement qu'elle allait le tuer. Sa posture soudain figée par la stupeur que quelqu'un ait osé l'interrompre.

\- Votre nom ?

\- Archie Hopper.

\- Et bien ... Archie Hpoper, sachez que je n'ai aucune intention de prendre la place de ma fille. En revanche, j'entends bien que son nom ne soit jamais sali ou déconsidéré par des gens tels que cet homme.

A peine avait-elle cessé de s'inquiéter pour le psychologue, qu'elle devait à nouveau se demander ce qu'il allait advenir du prisonnier qu'elle avait fait quelques jours plus tôt. Si elle avait ignoré toutes les lois en l'enfermant en garde à vue pire qu'un terroriste, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir cautionner les tortures qu'elle l'imaginait déjà subir pour servir d'exemple.

\- A ce titre et parce que je souhaite vous faire comprendre que mes résolutions ne changent en rien certaines de mes traditions, j'aimerais vous montrer ce qui arrivera désormais à ceux qui auront l'audace de défier l'autorité de ma fille, la mienne ou encore celle de l'Elue ...

Elle aurait voulu intervenir pour clarifier les choses auprès des autres, leur affirmer qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de l'alliance qui semblait s'être formée sans qu'elle s'en rende compte et qu'en aucun cas elle ne punirait les gens pour être en désaccord avec elle, mais ses jambes obéirent au mouvement que la sorcière fit d'un doigt recourbé vers elle.

\- Chargez-vous de lui, entendit-elle soufflé à voix basse.

\- Me ch...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, interrompue par une présence qui cascada le long de sa colonne vertébrale. En face d'elle les yeux de la sorcière se plissèrent et tout autour d'elle d'autres murmures brisèrent le silence. Comment avait-elle pu croire une seule seconde que Regina ne ferait pas le poids face à sa mère ? Elle ne la voyait même pas encore et déjà tous ses sens étaient chamboulés par l'aura qui se dégageait d'elle.

\- Regina ... Quel plaisir de te revoir parmi nous, l'accueillit la plus âgée.

\- J'arrive au bon moment il me semble.

\- Oui, pour assister au ...

\- Assister ? coupa-t-elle. Je n'ai aucune intention d _'assister_ à ce piètre spectacle mère.

\- Vraiment ?

Il y avait quelque chose de dangereux à l'orée de la voix de Cora.

\- Il me semble après tout que c'est à moi que revient cet honneur non ?

Toute la tension qui s'était logée dans la silhouette de la sorcière se dissipa et la blonde remarqua avec effroi son sourire se teinter de fierté.

\- Bien sûr ma chérie.

\- Sans magie ! entendit-elle alors la voix de Spencer exiger.

\- Sans magie, concéda Regina.

\- Je veux des armes.

\- On est bien exigent hein ... Quelles armes ?

\- Une épée et un bouclier. Deux poignards et un fléau.

\- Un fléau ? sembla-t-elle s'amuser.

L'instant d'après la liste d'armes avait été disposée d'un geste de la main devant Spencer qui ne semblant pas croire sa chance se précipita dessus, exigeant également une armure qui apparut sur lui.

La chasseuse de primes recula alors, croisant le regard d'ébène qui soutint le sien jusqu'à ce qu'un nuage de fumée violette ne dissolve leur échange. Sa respiration s'arrêta brutalement lorsque la silhouette de Regina refit surface, moulée dans une tenue en cuir noir assortie à l'arme qui lui semblait familière. Elle avait été exposée dans la boutique de Gold réalisa-t-elle. Mais si l'apparence même de la brune la rendait sans voix, elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle suffise à la faire gagner un combat. Dans une autre réalité, Spencer avait été un souverain qui avait du mener des batailles, apprendre à se battre et il restait un homme plus puissant physiquement ... Elle se rappela vaguement des paroles de quelqu'un qui lui avait assuré qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de magie pour se débarrasser de quelqu'un, mais commençait à regretter de ne pas être intervenue plus tôt pour avoir à accepter le duel qui allait avoir lieu.

\- À la mort ? s'assura l'homme.

\- Bien sûr, fut la réponse légère.

Autour d'eux la foule - elle y compris - recula soudain pour leur laisser la place nécessaire au combat et elle sentit la peur l'envahir plus que jamais.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Emma Swan, elle le vaincrait les yeux fermés, entendit-elle la voix basse tenter de la rassurer.

\- Sans magie ?

\- Ne sous estimez jamais ma fille, sembla-t-elle la prévenir.

\- Jamais, s'entendit-elle promettre.

Au centre de la place, Spencer fit traîner son arme - le fléau devina-t-elle à la forme qu'elle ne connaissait pas - sur le bitume de la rue mais en face de lui la brune resta immobile. Il lui fallut quelques longues secondes encore avant de choisir de foncer vers elle, l'arme fendant l'air au dernier moment, le boulet orné de pics lancé à toute vitesse sur son adversaire qui s'écarta au dernier moment d'un mouvement fluide.

Les mouvements furent répétés à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce que la volonté de faire mal fasse place à un rage mal contenue. Certainement parce qu'il était le seul à attaquer tandis que Regina se contentait de l'éviter avec un air amusé. Et puis enfin, la femme sembla se décider à agir, abattant négligemment son arme sur l'épaisse chaîne qui retenait le boulet. La lame traversa le métal comme s'il avait été fait de beurre et elle se demanda si cela ne consistait pas en une entorse aux règle d'un combat sans magie.

L'ancien procureur émit un cri de rage, s'emparant de l'épée sécurisée à sa taille et le vrai duel sembla alors commencer. Celui où Regina virevoltait telle une danseuse au milieu de la place, ne laissant jamais son adversaire l'approcher suffisamment pour la toucher. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle semblait s'amuser plus qu'autre chose.

\- Battez-vous ! lui cria Spencer.

\- Si tel est votre désir ...

La voix réchauffa son ventre, y faisant renaître un désir auquel elle avait pu échapper depuis trop longtemps. Elle avait parfois l'impression d'avoir été droguée à son insu, rendue accro à ce que seule Regina pouvait lui procurer.

Un cri troubla le fil de ses pensées et elle releva à temps les yeux pour voir la lame d'un noir de jais se retirer de l'épaule de l'homme plié en deux par la douleur. Son regard chercha celui de la sorcière qui dut le sentir et reporta son attention sur la blonde. Silencieusement, elle tenta de communiquer toute l'inquiétude, la fierté, le soutien et la peur qui se bousculaient en elle et comme d'habitude, le monde sembla disparaître autour d'elle.

Jusqu'à ce que les yeux d'ébènes se strient de quelque chose qu'elle n'y avait jamais vu. De la douleur.

\- Regina !

Le nom lui échappa en un cri. À ses côtés Cora ne semblait pourtant pas inquiète de ce qu'il venait de se passer, ses traits durs observant sa fille qui venait de porter une main à son ventre pour y retirer la lame d'une dague. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée que la femme qu'elle aimait puisse souffrir d'une quelconque manière réalisa-t-elle, sa magie crépitant déjà quelque part dans ses poings fermés pour ne pas céder à la tentation d'intervenir. Elle savait la sorcière capable de se guérir et il fallait après tout qu'elle prouve un point aux yeux de tous. La douleur fit place à une colère non dissimulée et cette fois la Reine ne fit pas l'effort de se retenir pour attaquer.

Chaque coups plus puissant qu'un autre virent bientôt Spencer tomber à genou devant elle, l'arcade en sang, son armure ouverte à plusieurs endroits.

\- Vous allez me tuer ? sembla-t-il réaliser après une quinte de toux provoquée par un coup de genoux.

\- Très certainement Spencer. Un dernier mot ?

L'intéressé hocha la tête en lui faisant signe d'approcher. Elle aurait voulu lui crier de ne pas le faire, la mettre en garde contre une quelconque arme qu'il aurait pu utiliser au dernier moment contre elle, mais quelque chose dans l'assurance qui irradiait de son amante l'en empêcha. Au centre de la place, l'homme accrocha une main au pantalon en cuir qu'elle portait pour s'assurer d'avoir toute son attention.

\- Vous ne mériterez jamais aucun trône Regina, votre place est dans une ferme ou au mieux à servir les gens à qui vous avez subtilisé le pouvoir !

Cette fois, elle sentit visiblement Cora se tendre à ses côtés et le masque qui figea les traits de Regina la convainquit définitivement que le sujet était sensible.

\- Et pourtant ... Qui est à genoux ?

\- Je n...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase et il y eut quelques cris dans la foule assemblée lorsque la mâchoire de l'homme explosa sous le coup de bottes à talons qu'il reçut, envoyé à plat ventre avec un cri de douleur déchirant.

\- Quelles étaient les sanctions applicables à ce genre d'injure dans votre royaume ?

Son adversaire ne répondit pas et même s'il l'avait voulu, la jeune femme n'était pas sûre qu'il aurait pu à en juger par le flot de sang continu qui coulait de sa bouche.

\- Aucune idée ? se moqua-t-elle.

Sans qu'elle n'ait eu besoin de le toucher, le corps allongé à terre fut pris de convulsions avant d'être élevé dans les airs pour faire face à la Reine dont le mépris pour lui était clair. D'un seul regard sembla-t-il, elle put finir de le désarmer, toute idée de ne pas utiliser la magie abandonnée depuis bien longtemps. A ses côtés, elle aurait pu jurer sentir celle de Cora Mills se réveiller, visiblement ravie du tournant que prenait les choses. Le mouvement fut si rapide qu'elle eut du mal à en croire ses yeux, mais la seconde d'après un poignard avait profondément était logé dans le ventre de l'ancien procureur et remonté jusqu'à sa gorge.

Quelque part dans la foule elle entendit quelqu'un émettre un bruit de dégoût qui lui rappela celui auquel elle avait eu le droit lors de son intervention à la banque de Boston.

\- Quelque chose comme ça si je me souviens bien, souffla la voix rauque de Regina.

L'intéressée soutint son regard quelques secondes, attendant peut être une réponse qu'il ne serait jamais en mesure de donner avant de le repousser d'un nouveau coup de pieds, provoquant d'autres cris d'horreur lorsque l'impact fit jaillir les entrailles de l'homme qui ne se relèverait pas. Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle s'était attendue, mais l'image du corps tressaillant une dernière fois avant que la vie ne le quitte définitivement la déçut péniblement. Elle n'avait pas voulu sa mort, mais s'était dit que Regina donnerait un plus grand spectacle. L'instant d'après elle parvint à croiser le regard de l'intéressée qui venait d'essuyer la lame de son arme sur son pantalon en cuir et les doutes qu'elle y vit lui firent comprendre pourquoi Regina n'avait pas voulu pousser le crime plus loin.

À sa droite Cora reprit la parole, mais elle fut incapable de comprendre un seul mot qui sortait de sa bouche, seulement focalisée sur l'air perdu que sa fille portait sur elle et la certitude que la sorcière ne devait pas en être témoin. Pas si elles voulaient que le plan marche. Elle ne sut jamais qui avança vers l'autre, sortant de sa transe uniquement lorsque la fumée d'un violet plus profond que d'habitude les enveloppa. Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds, le souffle coupé par le fracas de son corps entre celui de Regina et un matelas. Dans un noir complet, elle aurait été incapable de déterminer l'endroit où elles avaient atterri, mais envahie par la présence de son amante, le parfum unique de sa peau, sa respiration encore saccadée, elle se rendit compte que peu importait la location, sa place serait toujours auprès de la femme qu'elle tenait dans les bras.

\- Emma ? entendit-elle murmuré par des lèvres qui effleurèrent les siennes.

\- Je suis là. Je serai toujours là Regina.


	18. Chapter 18

_& &&&& Bonjour/soir à tous ! Je m'excuse pour ce retard qui a été dû à un message que j'ai reçu d'une des habituelles " lectrice de l'ombre " & qui m'a fait revoir tout le chapitre ... Deux fois. Bon du coup j'espère que ça vaut le coup & qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Un grand merci comme à chaque fois à tous ceux qui me lisent même sans prendre le temps de commenter, ceux qui favorisent, suivent & vous autres sans qui je n'aurais aucune motivation : rozaline38, OoO-RED-OoO, MissOuat4ever, Floralys20, angele751, DroDroV, Mystik.7, Raphi5930, Grat, Mell 99 ( moi non plus je suis pas une grande fan d'Emma mais j'essaie de rendre son personnage digne de Regina et je suis contente que tu le penses aussi du coup ! :D ), SQSerenaSQ, Bonne Ame, justinejannedu0760, Regina2015, EvilSwanMills, evilhayleyregal, JunkieWoman ... Vous êtes la raison d'être de cette histoire ^^_

 _Bonne lecture everybody ! :D_

.

..

.

Chapitre 18

.

..

.

Si elle avait eu à deviner, elle aurait certainement parié sur la chambre de Regina Mills à en juger par le confort du matelas dans lequel elle avait pressé le corps de son amante, mais pour l'instant leur location n'avait que peu d'importance. Autrefois, elle aurait peut-être insisté pour allumer une lumière, parce qu'il était insensé, surtout quand on avait entre ses bras une femme telle que la celle là de ne pas vouloir l'observer submergée de plaisir, mais il semblait que comme pour tout, elle parvenait à chambouler encore une fois des règles établies depuis son plus jeune âge.

Dans le noir le plus complet, elle s'était étonnée de se complaire dans la façon dont elle était plus que d'habitude envahie par le parfum de la brune, surprise à chaque effleurement de leurs peaux qui lui arrachait un frisson. Trois doigts profondément enfouis dans son amante qu'elle avait plaquée sous elle, elle avait depuis longtemps cessé de s'inquiéter d'avoir perdu l'un de ses sens, émerveillée par la façon qu'elle avait de pouvoir sentir l'autre de milles et unes façon différentes.

\- Emma ...

\- Non.

En dépit de ses suppliques, elle avait catégoriquement refusé d'accélérer le rythme de ses profonds vas et viens. Elle aimait la sensation que lui procurait la situation. Celle où chaque mouvement semblait lui donner un peu plus de pouvoir sur son amante. Celui de l'amener inexorablement vers quelque chose que seule elle pouvait lui procurer et de la manière dont il lui plaisait.

Sous elle la brune se cambra dans une nouvelle tentative de la forcer à se plier à sa volonté mais dut se contenter du simple baiser qu'elle lui accorda pour étouffer les gémissements désespérés. Autour de sa taille les jambes musclées commencèrent à trembler et elle ne put retenir un sourire lorsqu'elle retira un doigt de la sorcière pour lui éviter l'orgasme. Près d'elle, les dents d'un blanc immaculé claquèrent d'un désir mal contenu et elle s'émerveilla de la retenue qu'elle avait alors qu'elle aurait très bien pu mettre fin à toute la comédie. Un seul mot d'elle et Emma aurait tout arrêté pour lui donner ce qu'elle attendait depuis près d'une demie heure, mais ce soir elle semblait prête à se faire au jeu.

La réalisation qu'une telle femme se pliait à sa volonté uniquement pour lui prouver qu'elle le pouvait lui fit perdre le peu de contrôle qu'elle avait, roulant ses hanches sur la cuisse de la brune qu'elle avait chevauchée. Le mouvement arracha un nouveau gémissement à la Reine qui fut suffisant pour court-circuiter jusqu'à la dernière de ses pensées cohérentes. Ses doigts se recourbèrent en elle et son pouce trouva son clitoris en de brefs mouvements circulaires.

Elle crut défaillir en entendant son nom crié par la brune, incapable de dire si le plaisir qu'elle sentait envahir son ventre était le résultat d'un énième sort qu'elle lui avait jeté où si ses sens lui jouaient encore des tours. Autour d'elle la pénombre se dissipa, révélant peu à peu les contours de la chambre du Maire de Storybrook qui tentait de reprendre son souffle sous elle. Elle profita de l'occasion pour observer le visage qui lui avait manqué, les iris d'ébènes la fixant avec une intensité rare. Les pupilles déjà dilatées semblèrent exploser lorsqu'elle porta ses doigts trempés à la bouche pour les lécher et l'instant d'après elle était propulsée sur le matelas avec une force qu'elle ne la soupçonnait plus d'avoir.

\- Ça t'a plu Emma ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Me faire languir, avoir le dessus sur moi, ça te plait ?

Elle refusa de répondre, préférant s'emparer des lèvres qui effleuraient les siennes. La sorcière lui accorda un baiser durant de longues secondes avant de la refaire tomber lourdement en arrière sur le matelas. Des ongles soigneusement manucurés parcoururent son corps qui s'arqua quand elle s'empara de ses seins.

\- Dis moi ce que tu veux.

\- Tu le sais très bien ...

\- Bien sûr que je le sais Emma ...

Cette fois la bouche s'attaqua à un téton, les dents la faisant crier d'un plaisir entaché de douleur.

\- ... Mais je veux que ce soit toi qui me le dise.

La jeune femme essaya de résister à la tentation qu'elle représentait avant de sentir une main descendre le long de son corps et caresser du bout des doigts son sexe trempé. Elle oublia instantanément toute idée de subordination, consciente de la torture qu'elle était capable de lui faire subir.

\- Je veux sentir tes doigts en moi.

Sa demande fut immédiatement accordée, lui arrachant un gémissement de soulagement lorsque deux doigts se glissèrent en elle sans délai.

\- Hum ... C'est tout ?

\- Plus.

Un instant elle fut heureuse que Regina ne lui ai pas demandé de développer lorsqu'un autre doigt fut rajouté aux deux premiers, l'étirant délicieusement mais elle dut ravaler un sanglot quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus sans l'avoir demandé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? se moqua la brune.

Le rire qui secoua la sorcière se répercuta jusque dans les doigts immobilisés en elle et elle perdit tout contrôle, consciente qu'elle donnerait tout ce qui lui était demandé.

\- Baise-moi, ordonna-t-elle avec toute la conviction qu'elle put trouver.

\- Avec plaisir.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se préparer à ce qui allait suivre, rejetée sur le matelas avant que les doigts ne s'enfoncent en elle avec une force qui n'avait rien de naturel.

\- Oh mon dieu !

L'état dans lequel l'avait mise leurs précédentes activités fut suffisant pour la précipiter vers un premier orgasme en moins de quelques minutes du rythme soutenu que Regina avait entamé. Mais la démonstration de force ne s'arrêta pas là, un bras entourant sa taille pour la retourner sans ménagement, son cri de surprise étouffé par un coussin lorsqu'une main claqua sur sa peau découverte.

\- Non ! Je veux te voir ...

Une poignée de fer agrippa ses cheveux pour tirer sa tête en arrière, entraînant avec lui l'intégralité de son corps qui se plaqua contre celui de la sorcière derrière elle. Des dents vinrent marquer son cou avec désinvolture et sa remarque mourut quelque part dans sa gorge quand une main se faufila entre ses seins pour aller l'étreindre et réduire chaque goulée d'air qu'elle essayait de prendre.

\- On se bat pour les choses qu'on désire vraiment Emma ...

Comme si les mots avaient agis telle une véritable formule magique, la jeune femme sentit son corps se rebeller sous l'emprise de l'autre, de vieux réflexes appris en cours de self défense la délogeant de sa position d'un coup de coude pour aller à nouveau l'emprisonner sous elle entre ses jambes. Pourtant son avantage ne dura que quelques secondes, aussitôt dominée par la sorcière qui les fit rouler sur elles mêmes.

Elle ne cherchait déjà plus à lutter lorsqu'elle reprit possession d'elle avec moins de hâte cette fois. Le sourire carnassier dont elle fut gratifiée fit exploser une bulle de bonheur quelque part dans son ventre et elle était sûre qu'à ce moment, n'importe qui aurait pu lire sur son visage l'amour démentiel qu'elle portait à cette femme.

\- Utilise-le, sembla-t-elle lui conseiller.

Elle voulut lui demander à quelles fins elle était censé l'utiliser, mais les hanches de Regina commencèrent à onduler sur elle, imprimant un rythme trop perturbant pour que sa pensée puisse encore être claire.

\- Qu ... Quoi ? demanda-t-elle à la place d'une voix rauque qu'elle reconnut à peine.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse, ravie pour autant quand la brune se pencha un peu plus au dessus d'elle et qu'elle put s'emparer de la pointe d'un sein dans sa bouche avant d'être redirigée de force vers les lèvres pulpeuses de son amante.

\- Ta magie Emma. Sert toi de ta magie.

Obéissant d'instinct à l'ordre, la blonde laissa libre court au pouvoir qu'elle sentait en permanence courir à fleur de peau, focalisée sur l'unique pensée de Regina et tout ce qu'elle évoquait en elle. L'énergie palpable craquela l'air autour d'elles, le peuplant d'un éclat bleu qu'elle avait commencé à associer à sa propre magie et cette fois elle put clairement voir la stupeur se lire sur le visage toujours parfaitement maquillé.

\- Et bien ... Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête mais si tel est ton désir ...

\- Mon dés...

Elle se figea en sentant quelque chose qui n'avait rien n'avoir avec une main entre ses jambes et ce fut à son tour d'être frappée par la surprise, hoquetant à la vue du nouveau membre qu'elle venait visiblement d'offrir à la brune.

\- Je t'en prie dis moi que c'est pas irréversible ...

\- Ça ne l'est pas, mais profitons en tant que c'est là, d'accord ? sembla-t-elle se moquer.

Sa question devait être purement réthorique pensa-t-elle en la sentant la pénétrer avec une lenteur délibérée jusqu'à ce que leurs deux corps se rencontrent totalement. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un long moment et l'attente presque douloureuse qu'elle put lire dans les yeux plus sombres que jamais la poussa à hocher la tête pour donner sa permission. Regina renonça visiblement à conserver tout semblant de son habituelle maîtrise d'elle même, une main fermement agrippée au creux de son genou qu'elle avait entrainé en hauteur pour se donner plus de champ d'action. Leurs fronts collés, elle avait plus que jamais l'impression qu'elles se partageaient le même plaisir et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait raison lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de la brune où brillait une lueur bleue électrique.

Elle n'aurait pas été capable de décrire ce qui se passa ensuite, entièrement consumée par le plaisir qui la rongeait de l'intérieur, chauffant ses entrailles jusqu'à ce qu'elle en soit envahie de fourmillements que ne chassait que momentanément les coups de hanches que donnait Regina. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans les mèches de soie noire qui tombaient vers elle et elle sentit ses propres hanches se soulever pour aller à la rencontre de celles de la brune.

Dans la pièce, leurs cris furent couverts par le crépitement d'une magie où bleu et violet se mêlaient en un duel qui détruisit tous les miroirs de la pièce, manquant enflammer le lit autour d'elles. Le corps de la sorcière retomba sur elle, un bras toujours enroulé autour de sa taille et elle entendit le plus merveilleux son qui n'ait jamais atteint ses oreilles.

Regina Mills riait.

Pas de ce petit rire moqueur qu'elle avait l'habitude de servir à tout le monde ni même le rire contrôlé que la politicienne qu'elle était avait réussi à parfaire en société. Non. Elle riait d'un rire vrai qui secouait son corps et elle frissonna de bonheur à l'idée d'être assez chanceuse pour pouvoir en être le témoin.

\- Tu te moques de quoi exactement là ? fit-elle semblant d'être vexée quand elle eut repris un semblant de souffle.

\- De nous. Cette magie ... C'était ...

\- C'était beau ! se défendit-elle.

\- Beau mais ridicule. J'avais l'impression d'être au milieu d'un dessin animé digne de blanche neige.

\- Avec deux lesbiennes et un faux pénis, tu es sûre ?

Le rire redoubla dans le creux de son épaule et elle resserra non sans fierté son étreinte autour de la silhouette de son amante. Cette femme lui avait tellement fait ressentir d'émotions différentes qu'elle ne s'étonnait même plus de l'immense pouvoir qu'elle éprouvait à l'idée de pouvoir la faire rire.

\- Emma Swan promets moi d'être toujours là pour moi.

\- Je le jure solennellement Majesté.

.

..

.

Il était encore tôt quand elle se réveilla, toujours dans les bras de Regina et courbaturée par les heures passées sous la couette en plumes.

\- Tu te lèves ? croassa-t-elle en sentant la brune s'extirper de son embrasse.

\- Je dois passer voir Graham et Henry avant que ma mère ne se rende compte de mon absence, tu peux rester.

\- Hum ...

Elle eut le droit à un baiser qui ne dura pas assez à son goût et soupçonna la sorcière de lui lancer un sort pour la faire immédiatement replonger dans un sommeil presque parfait. Elle n'était toujours pas à ses côtés lorsqu'elle se réveilla vers huit heures, enfilant un déshabillé en soie qui ne lui appartenait pas pour descendre encore groggy au rez de chaussée et soulager son estomac qui criait famine.

\- Tiens donc Miss Swan ... Bonjour.

Le salut lui arracha un petit cri de surprise dont elle n'était pas fière, s'arrachant de la contemplation du frigo pour se retourner vers la femme qui venait de faire son apparition.

\- B... Bonjour Cora.

\- J'espère que vous avez passé une soirée digne du départ que vous avez fait ...

\- Pardon ?

\- Hier ... S'enfuir avec ma fille et me laisser sur la place publique ... Ce ne sont pas des manières que j'ai inculquées à Regina.

\- C'est moi, la défendit-elle immédiatement.

\- Je sais bien ... Ma fille est-elle réveillée ?

\- Je crois oui, elle est certainement en tr... Wow ! C'est qui ça ?!

Sa phrase avait été interrompue par l'arrivée d'un jeune homme qu'il lui sembla reconnaître du cabaret tenu par Ursula. En costume clair, il était entré dans la pièce derrière Cora, un plateau vide à la main.

\- J'ai engagé quelqu'un pour m'assister. Je préfère ne pas gâcher de la magie là où d'autres maîtrisent très bien le sujet.

\- Ok ...

Elle se sentait soudain un peu trop consciente du simple négligé en soie qu'elle avait enfilé en sortant du lit de la maîtresse de maison et comme si Cora avait pu le lire sur son visage, une fumée rouge l'enveloppa brièvement pour l'habiller d'un simple pantalon noir, la soie qu'elle portait jusque là raccourcissant pour prendre la forme d'un chemisier.

\- Merci.

\- Je vous en prie. John, la table est prête ?

\- Oui Altesse.

La blonde fronça les sourcils, suivant quand même l'intéressée lorsqu'elle lui fit signe de s'engouffrer après elle dans le séjour où une table avait été recouverte de tous les ingrédients nécessaires à un des petits déjeuner les plus consistant qu'elle n'avait mangé d'un bon moment.

\- Où vivez-vous ? demanda la brune.

Leurs regards se croisèrent au dessus d'une tasse de café que la plus âgée venait de porter à ses lèvres et elle sut qu'elle allait être soumise à un interrogatoire.

\- Dans un hôtel, au centre de la ville. Je ne suis pas arrivée il y a bien longtemps.

\- Pourquoi ne vous êtes vous pas installée ici ? C'est une grande demeure pour y vivre seule.

\- Regina ne me l'a jamais proposé répondit-elle honnêtement. Et je ne souhaite pas m'imposer ...

\- Vous avez toujours travaillé avec ma fille ?

\- C'est elle qui s'est beaucoup méfiée de moi au début.

\- Je vois ... Avait-elle quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie quand vous êtes arrivée ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas ... Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

\- J'aime savoir contre quoi je me bats.

\- Je croyais qu'on avait déterminé que j'étais de votre côté ?

\- Et si vous veniez à ne plus l'être ?

\- Ce ne sera pas le cas, promit-elle avec toute la force de persuasion qu'elle pouvait invoquer. Et vous ?

\- Moi ?

\- Hier vous avez affirmé à tout le monde que vous ne vouliez pas prendre la place de votre fille et pourtant vous vivez déjà sous son toît et vous vous faite appeler " Altesse ".

Sa réplique lui valut un sourire froid dont la sorcière semblait avoir le secret et un instant elle souhaita égoïstement que Regina ait fini la visite qu'elle devait rendre à son fils et la rejoigne pour la sauver de ce tête à tête qu'elle n'avait jamais souhaité. Une cuillère tinta contre un pot de sucre et elle fut surprise de voir que la femme ne prenait pas son café noir comme sa fille.

\- J'admire votre dévotion envers ma fille Emma. Pour votre information, " Altesse " ne désigne par un souverain régnant mais un membre d'une famille royale.

\- Je ne comprends pas pour autant ce que vous avez l'intention de faire ...

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Qu'est ce qui vous dérange en moi ?

\- Ce que j'ai pu entendre à votre sujet ? proposa-t-elle.

L'intéressée l'observa un long moment avant de reposer sa tasse de café, organisant avec le soin des personnes qui cherchent leurs mots les couverts posés devant elle.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il ne vous a pas échappé que je suis une personne qui aime le pouvoir et ne supporte pas l'insubordination ... Si j'étais un homme ou n'importe quel dirigeant politique aujourd'hui, je suis sûre que mes intentions ne seraient pas aussi mal jugées ...

\- Vous avez provoqué des guerres et tué des innocents ...

\- Vos dirigeants ne le font-ils pas ?

\- Si. Mais certainement pas de la manière dont vous l'avez fait.

\- Autres temps, autres mœurs Emma. Et je suis tout à fait disposée à changer mes habitudes.

\- Vous avez fait exécuter quelqu'un sur la place publique ... Hier.

\- En son temps ma fille pouvait claquer des doigts et tuer toute une famille pour une insulte lancée à son encontre. Je trouve que nous avons été clémentes ...

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche ... Et comment comptez-vous vous venger des autres ?

\- Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi ... Vous souhaitez soumettre une idée ?

\- Certainement pas.

\- Etes vous "certaine" d'être de notre côté Miss Swan ?

\- Elle l'est, répondit la voix de son amante derrière elle.

Une main vint se poser sur son épaule en signe de soutien et elle put y sentir une chaleur rassurante en cascader jusque dans son estomac qui se dénoua immédiatement, lui permettant d'avaler la première bouchée du petit déjeuner qui avait été placé devant elle.

\- Mère depuis quand avons nous un ... servant ?

\- Ton amie Ursula a bien voulu nous le prêter ...

\- Je n'apprécie pas la présence d'étrangers sous mon toit ...

\- C'est pour cette raison qu'Emma Swan n'est pas invitée à y résider ?

Cette fois elle sentit la sorcière se tendre derrière elle, ses doigts la serrant brièvement, glissant le long de son bras avant de les abandonner pour aller tirer une chaise à ses côtés.

\- Pourtant avec ce que j'ai entendu cette nuit je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle était encore considérée comme une étrangère ...

La blonde sentit le sang rougir ses joues, elle avait totalement oublié qu'elles n'étaient pas seules dans le manoir la veille.

\- Mère, ça suffit, j'ai passé l'âge qu'on me mette mal à l'aise aussi trivialement.

\- Pas ta partenaire de jeux, répondit l'autre avec un sourire pincé qui lui donnait pourtant un air ravi de son exploit.

\- Ça suffit. Emma n'est pas ma partenaire _de jeux_. C'est ma ... partenaire, tout court et votre comportement est bien plus enfantin qu'elle.

Sous la table une main avait trouvé sa cuisse mais ce fut le ton cassant qui la fit relever la tête pour admirer le profil parfait de son amante qui répondait avec aplomb à sa mère. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas le genre de petit déjeuner dont elle avait rêvé, mais le soutien de la brune était amplement suffisant pour l'instant.

.

..

.

Malgré le départ sur les chapeaux de roues, Emma réussit tout de même à passer une journée agréable. Quand on excluait les nombreux coups de fil inutiles qu'elle avait reçus de la part d'habitants inquiets, l'absence d'Albert Spencer dans sa cellule s'était vite faite sentir, la soulageant du bruit de fond incessant de ses jérémiades.

Enroulées dans d'immenses couvertures que Granny leur avait prêtées avec un air entendu, la Sauveuse, Ruby, Belle, Aurore et ce soir pour la première fois Snow se tenaient toutes autour du feu qu'elle avait fait naître d'un mouvement du poignet sur le toit de l'hôtel. Armées de bouteilles de vin offerte par la propriétaire de l'unique domaine des environs, de pizzas et de morceaux de viandes qu'elles faisaient griller piqués sur de longs bâtons, elles avaient prévu de passer la soirée à traiter du sujet qui était sur toutes les langues. Si elle avait d'abord pensé que leur réunion constituait presque une trahison dans la confiance que le maire de Storybrook lui avait demandé, elle avait finalement décidé de se laisser entraîner. Au moins aurait-elle des informations à communiquer à Regina si elle lui demandait quels étaient les plans des autres ...

Les yeux rivés dans les flammes qui cuisaient le morceau de veau qu'elle avait embroché, elle se demandait quelles étaient les chances que son amante accepte un jour de participer à une soirée telle que celle ci ? Elle avait beau éclipser tout autour d'elle lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble, elle se rendait parfois compte que leurs comportements et leurs modes de vie étaient loin de se ressembler et elle avait du mal à l'imaginer acceptant de la rejoindre autour d'un feu de camp. L'éternelle optimiste qui avait toujours vécu en elle espérait pouvoir un jour froisser d'un réel sourire le visage si parfait de la brune et lui faire découvrir ce genre de plaisirs qu'elle n'avait certainement jamais eu l'occasion d'expérimenter.

\- Emma ?

\- Moui ?

\- Qu'en penses-tu ? lui demanda Snow.

Leurs regards se croisèrent au dessus du crépitement des flammes et elle se félicita des heures passées en cours à rêver qui lui avaient permis de suivre une conversation sans vraiment l'écouter.

\- Pour Cora tout est nouveau ici, finit-elle par répondre. Je pense qu'elle prend le temps de s'adapter à ce qu'elle voit pour ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs. Elle m'a parlé des politiciens de notre monde à nous. Du mien. Elle voudra certainement être soutenue par une partie de la population ...

\- Supprimer la frontière de la ville ? Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle en est capable ? demanda Aurore.

C'était après tout une des personnes qui avaient le plus à gagner de l'ouverture de la frontière. Le site internet qu'avait créé Ted pour Hope avait semble-t-il très bien marché et certainement la directrice d'entreprise qu'elle était y voyait une occasion de développer son commerce.

\- Très certainement, répondit-elle en toute honnêteté. C'est une sorcière très puissante ...

\- Et si nous parvenions à la priver de magie ?

\- Non. J'en ai parlé à Gold ... Elle provient de centaine de coeurs qu'elle a arraché, il faudrait les détruire, nous ferions trop de morts ...

\- Mais peut être que ça en vaut la p...

\- Pardon ? coupa Ruby. Tu serais prête à tuer tous ses gens uniquement pour la vaincre ?

\- J'ai déjà mené des batailles Red ... Tu sais comment ça marche.

\- Mais ces gens ne sont pas des soldats ! s'écria-t-elle presque.

La serveuse ne s'était pas montrée très bavarde de toute la soirée, certainement à cause de l'absence prolongée de Graham dont personne ne parvenait à obtenir de nouvelles. Elle savait de source sûre que le Shérif s'occupait d'Henry et si elle s'inquiétait du manque de nouvelle, elle ne voulait pas risquer de divulguer la moindre information qui pourrait mettre en danger la vie du petit Prince. La conversation semblait pourtant avoir subitement trouvé assez d'intérêt aux yeux de la serveuse dont les yeux s'étaient allumés de la lueur fauve des gens qui parlent d'expérience.

\- Ces coeurs pourraient être à n'importe qui ... N'importe qui que tu croises tous les jours en allant faire tes courses ... Crois moi, tu ne veux pas tuer tous ses innocents.

\- Red ...

Le prénom avait été prononcé sur le ton d'une excuse qui ne sembla pas suffisante pour arrêter la jeune femme.

\- Non, il est hors de question que je participe à ce genre d'action. Je te préviens Snow, si j'apprends que tu fais ça j'irai le dire à Regina et tu sais comment elle aime qu'on contrecarre ses plans ...

\- Et si on lui faisait confiance tout simplement ? suggéra-t-elle pour calmer la dispute naissante.

\- C'est compliqué Emma ...

\- Je croyais qu'elle avait prouvé qu'elle pouvait être quelqu'un de bien ?

\- Bien sûr qu'elle l'a fait ! Mais elle avait Henry à ses côtés et sa mère n'était nulle part dans les parages pour la pousser au crime ... Regina a toujours eu du mal à résister à l'autorité de sa mère.

\- Je serai là pour elle moi, affirma-t-elle en essayant d'ignorer le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues. Et vous pouvez l'être aussi. Son problème c'est peut être que personne n'avait été là pour elle avant Henry.

\- Emma ... Je connais Regina mieux que toi. Elle ne parviendra pas à tuer sa mère.

\- Qui a parlé de tuer ?! s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Cora ne se laissera pas stopper comme ça, tenta visiblement de lui expliquer Belle. C'est le seul moyen.

Sous la couverture, son poing se resserra et elle se dépêcha d'enfourner un morceau de viande dans sa bouche pour ne pas pouvoir répliquer. Après tout, la mort de Cora servait les intérêts de Belle dont le mari retrouverait certainement son libre arbitre. Quant à Snow, elle faisait partie de ceux qui avaient le plus à craindre de la vengeance que la sorcière ne manquerait pas d'assouvir. Si elle n'avait eu que de brefs aperçus de ce qu'était la mère de Regina, elle n'était pas prête à cautionner sa mort.

\- Mais comme l'a dit Ruby, contrecarrer les plans de Regina n'apportera rien de bon non plus ...

\- Exactement, approuva l'intéressée.

\- Et si Regina était contente du retour de sa mère ? Vous y avez pensé ?

C'était Aurore qui venait de faire la suggestion à voix haute et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'hypothèse où ce serait le cas. En tant qu'Elue pouvait-elle se permettre d'arracher une fois de plus quelque chose à la femme qu'elle était sensée sauver ?

\- Qui veut aller chez Ursula ? soudain Aurore certainement pour soulager l'ambiance plus que lourde.

\- Mulan y est ? sembla se moquer Ruby pour elle ne savait quelle raison.

\- Ahah. Non, mais comme on en parle depuis un moment et qu'on arrive à court de vin ...

\- Ce sera sans moi, préféra-t-elle prévenir avant que les plans ne s'échafaude.

\- Je reste ici aussi, ajouta la serveuse.

Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps aux trois autres pour plier bagages, pliant les couvertures qu'elles rendraient à Granny lorsqu'elles passeraient devant sa loge mais de longues minute s'écoulèrent en silence après leur départ.

\- Tu ne veux pas la tuer n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, s'entendit-elle avouer à voix basse.

\- Est-ce que tu connais le plan de Regina ? Ne me dis rien si tu n'as pas le droit mais tu sais ... Juste histoire de me rassurer.

\- Désolée, j'aurais bien voulu, mais je ne pense pas. Tu t'en fais ?

\- Pas pour moi. Je suis la dernière alpha d'une longue lignée de loups, Cora ne me voudra aucun mal si je ne cherche pas à m'interposer, mais je connais tellement de gens qui risquent d'y perdre leur vie ...

\- Snow ?

\- Pas que ... Personne ne mérite de mourir. Est-ce que tu as essayé d'en parler à Gold ?

\- Il ne pourra pas nous aider, son lien avec Cora l'en empêchera ...

\- Tu as raison et puis ton ex traîne toujours dans les parages ... Et Maléfique ? C'est une puissante sorcière et tu l'as délivrée, je crois qu'elle te doit bien ça ...

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé, se rendit-elle compte. Je ne sais pas comment la contacter mais c'est une bonne idée.

Le sourire sincère qui se dessina sur ses lèvres fut assez communicatif pour contaminer la brune et l'instant d'après elle sentit ses jambes se déplier sans qu'elle n'ait eu à y penser, prise soudain par l'irrépressible besoin de voir le Maire de Storybrook. L'excuse qu'elle parvint à balbutier fut accueillie par un regard compréhensif et elle prit à peine le temps d'éteindre le feu qu'elle avait fait naître avant de prendre les escaliers qui la menèrent dans la rue.

Parce qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de troubler le silence apaisant de la ville, elle préféra marcher jusqu'à la rue résidentielle. De loin déjà elle admira la grande battisse blanche dont les immenses vitres laissaient peu d'imagination à quelqu'un qui aurait voulu repérer les allées et venues de sa propriétaire.

La chasseuse de primes contourna le portillon pour s'engager dans l'allée, inexorablement attirée vers le salon allumé où elle avait pu distinguer une silhouette. Plaquée contre les immenses volets en acier peint, elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait un saut de le temps pour se retrouver en planque devant la maison d'un condamné. Comme d'habitude, la simple vision de la femme qu'elle aimait lui ôta momentanément toute pensée cohérente. Pourtant il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire à la voir resservir du vin à sa mère autour de l'immense table du salon. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'imposant qui émanait des deux femmes réunies, une tension palpable malgré le sourire qu'elles échangeaient.

La blonde contempla un long moment la scène qui se déroulait dans le manoir, incapable de tourner les talons malgré l'impression d'être une intruse dans un moment d'intimité auquel elle n'avait pas forcément le droit d'assister. Ce fut le froid qui la força finalement à secouer ses bras engourdis pour faire demi tour et regagner l'hôtel à pieds pour une bonne douche qui laissa sa peau brûlante encore lorsqu'elle se glissa sous ses couvertures.

À l'autre bout de la pièce son téléphone sonna et elle fut brièvement tentée de ne pas y répondre avant de se lever. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en réalisant qui l'avait appelée, chagrinée à l'idée d'avoir pu laisser l'appel tomber sur sa messagerie.

\- Regina !

\- Tu voulais me voir ?

\- Q... Quoi ?

\- Tu es venue tout à l'heure ... Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose en particulier que tu voulais ?

Bien sûr, comment avait-elle pu penser une minute qu'elle ne serait pas au courant ...

\- Non, pas vraiment, juste ... te voir.

\- Ça t'a suffit ?

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de me proposer quelque chose ?

\- Non. Je dois rester ici ce soir.

\- Je peux revenir, s'entendit-elle dire malgré le confort du lit qu'elle avait regagné au pas de course.

À l'autre bout de la ligne le petit rire lui arracha un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec la température de la pièce.

\- Un autre jour, sembla-t-elle promettre.

Un sourire se dessina malgré elle sur ses lèvres et le silence s'étira quelques secondes supplémentaires avant qu'elle ne posa la question qui la taraudait.

\- Est-ce que tu es heureuse Regina ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Pas avec moi hein, ou grâce à moi ... Ce serait ... Présomptueux. Mais ... En général ?

\- Tu veux savoir si je suis heureuse du retour de ma mère n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hésita encore quelques secondes avant de répondre par l'affirmative, attendant les prochains mot de la brune comme s'ils pouvaient sceller son destin.

\- Oui.

\- Tu ne la tueras donc pas ? poussa-t-elle.

\- Non ... Mais Emma, je trouverai un moyen de ...

\- Je sais, coupa-t-elle. J'ai confiance en toi. Je voulais juste que ce soit clair.

Elle espérait du fond de son coeur ne jamais avoir à trahir les mots qu'elle prononçait, consciente de la réaction que cela pourrait provoquer chez la Reine. Pourtant, elle savait déjà que dès demain elle s'emploierait à le faire. Si elle avait brièvement considéré l'idée d'avouer à Regina les projets des autres, elle n'était pas sûre que la sécurité de ses amies soit assurée.

\- Emma ?

\- Oui.

\- Merci d'être là.

Les mots eurent l'effet d'une flèche plantée dans son ventre et elle se recroquevilla sous la couette en plumes. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle l'aimait mais l'aveu lui semblait plus que jamais dur à prononcer.

\- De rien, se contenta-t-elle de croasser. Je te laisse, je vais pas tarder à m'endormir ...

\- Bonne nuit Emma. Fais de beaux rêves.

Elle avait rajouté la fin un sourire dans la voix qui contamina immédiatement Emma, chassant le noeud dans son estomac. Elle n'avait pas besoin de magie pour en faire ...

\- Bonne nuit Regina ...

.

..

.

Elle avait déjà les yeux ouverts le lendemain matin lorsque le réveil la poussa à sortir de son lit, rongée par l'anticipation de sa quête. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, la première fois depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle devrait briser la malédiction qui planait sur Storybrook.

Pas même les regards suspicieux de certains des passants ni le comportement toujours aussi déplorable de Leroy ne lui ôta le sourire qu'elle portait depuis le réveil. La porte fermée de la bibliothèque où elle avait prévu de commencer ses investigations la renfrogna brièvement avant qu'elle se rappelle que Belle avait passé sa soirée de la veille au cabaret. Elle était toujours plantée devant la porte close lorsqu'un tintement habituel la fit se redresser.

\- Hook ! Tu tombes bien.

\- Comment est-ce que tu sais que je suis là ?

\- Je t'ai dit que tu tintais.

\- Je préfère croire que c'est une histoire de magie.

\- Si ça t'arrange.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ? sembla-t-il vouloir changer de sujet.

\- Maléfique. Je veux savoir où elle est.

\- Qui te dit que je le sais ?

\- Mon petit doigt, se moqua-t-elle. Alors ?

\- Dans la forêt quelque part ...

\- Comment est-ce que tu le sais ?

\- Les losts se sont plaints. Mais c'est tout ce que j'ai. Désolé.

\- Tu m'y amènes ?

Le capitaine sembla réfléchir à sa requête quelques secondes avant de se décider à hocher la tête d'un air grave.

\- En voiture ? proposa-t-il son regard clair posé sur la voiture de patrouille qu'elle avait garée devant la bibliothèque.

La chasseuse de primes fit semblant d'avoir à y réfléchir avant de lui faire signe de la suivre. Elle n'avait pas fait l'effort de retenir le chemin à prendre la première fois qu'il l'y avait conduite, pas plus qu'elle ne le fit cette fois là, uniquement préoccupée par les branches d'arbre qui menaçait à tout moment de rayer la peinture déjà abîmée de la berline.

\- Ici, annonça-t-il quand ils arrivèrent en vue de la maison qu'Emma avait autrefois vue emprisonnée d'une boule de verre.

\- Tu viens pas avec moi ? s'étonna-t-elle quand il resta en retrait aux côté de la ford.

\- Je ne suis pas un grand fan de Maléfique.

\- Tu crois qu'elle est ici ?

\- Non, ils n'accueillent as les adultes, mais je préfère rester en dehors de vos histoires.

\- Je t'aurais cru plus aventureux ...

\- Tu ne me connais pas Swan, lui rappela-t-il en prenant congé avec un signe de son crochet.

Elle ne répondit pas, préférant prendre son courage à deux main pour aller affronter ceux qu'elle n'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié en dépit de l'aide qu'ils lui avaient procurée à ses début en tant que Shérif.

\- Emma Swan ! s'écria un enfant qui l'avait visiblement aperçue avant les autres.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, percutée par une masse qui s'agrippa à ses cuisses. L'enfant était dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne se rende réellement compte. D'immenses boucles blondes et de grands yeux verts qui lui rappelèrent la gamine qu'elle avait du être.

\- Vous êtes l'élue ?!

\- Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais ... Oui, il parait que c'est moi.

\- Pas les adultes, sembla-t-elle s'excuser.

\- Bon ... Comme tu veux. Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Lisa.

\- Enchantée Lisa ! Où est-ce que je peux trouver les autres ?

\- Dans la maison !

La réponse fut accompagnée d'un grand signe de la main et même si elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se détacher d'elle, la jeune femme préféra se déposer l'enfant à terre par peur que son comportement ne soit pas approprié aux règles des Lost. Elle n'eut pas besoin de faire plus de quelques pas à l'intérieur de l'impressionnant mas avant de retrouver un visage familier.

\- Hey ! Salut gamin ! J'ai besoin d'un renseignement.

\- Lequel ?

Elle réalisa après coup qu'elle n'aurait certainement pas du commencer leur conversation de cette manière. Elle se rappelait encore l'époque où elle n'avait fait confiance à aucun adulte. Enfermés dans l'univers qu'ils s'étaient créés depuis des dizaines d'années et certainement plus, ceux là ne devaient pas voir d'un bon oeil ce genre de questions.

\- J'ai entendu dire que Maléfique vous avez causé des problèmes, tenta-t-elle.

\- Ils ont été réglés.

Son ton cassant manqua lui faire perdre le contrôle mais elle fit l'effort de garder son calme, sachant pertinemment que le moindre écart de conduite lui vaudrait d'être reconduite aux frontières de leur domaine et qu'elle ne serait jamais capable d'utiliser de la magie contre eux.

\- Je la cherche, j'aimerais l'aider à s'installer à Storybrook.

\- Je suis désolé mais ce ne sont pas nos affaires Élue.

L'enfant avait été rejoint par deux de ses confrères qui hochèrent la tête à chacun de ses mots et elle se demanda brièvement si elle ne pouvait pas lire dans leurs pensées afin de découvrir ce qu'ils cachaient sans nulle doute. Mais elle n'était pas sûre d'y parvenir et se faire démasquer était un bien trop grand risque. Son regard balaya l'immense hall dans lequel étaient stockés divers objets dont la plupart avaient certainement été volés et elle finit par renoncer à l'idée de tirer la moindre information d'eux. Après tout elle avait de la magie, elle trouverait certainement quelque chose pour la guider jusqu'à Maléfique.

\- Ok ... Merci quand même.

Elle eut le droit à un hochement de la tête, tournant immédiatement les talons pour ne pas succomber à l'envie qu'elle avait de secouer l'impassibilité arrogante du gamin.

Dehors elle chassa d'un regard noir ceux qui s'étaient approché de trop prêt de la berline de patrouille, y récupérant son téléphone pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'appel important en provenance du commissariat. Elle y avait uniquement un message d'excuse de Belle qui s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là pour sa visite.

\- Psst !

L'appel qui avait raisonné sans discrétion et juste derrière elle la fit sursauter, resserrant son emprise sur l'iphone customisé qu'elle tenait encore dans sa main.

\- Hey, re bonjour Lisa, s'exclama-t-elle soulagée de reconnaître la petite fille.

\- Suivez les ronces.

\- Quoi ?

\- Dans le bois derrière la maison. Suivez les ronces.

\- Pour retrouver Maléfique ?

Elle obtint un violent hochement de tête en guise de réponse avant que la fillette ne s'éloigne en courant vers une grange devant laquelle d'autres étaient déjà en train de jouer.

\- ... Merci, répondit-elle tout de même à voix basse.

La chasseuse de primes resta un long moment immobile à contempler la vie que les orphelins semblaient s'être construite au milieu de nulle part. Elle avait du mal à les imaginer dans une forêt peuplée de créatures extraordinaires, risquant parfois leurs vies pour chasser loin de toute civilisation et de tout adulte pour les protéger. Certains étaient-ils violents ? D'autres avaient-ils envie d'être adoptés ? Elle se promit d'en faire sa prochaine mission. Elle les forcerai à accepter leur aide comme elle aurait voulu qu'on l'aide à son époque.

Pour l'instant elle avait fermé la voiture, empoché les clefs et contourné le mas pour s'enfoncer dans l'épaisse forêt. Il n'y trouva aucune ronces pendant une centaine de mètres, les yeux plissés à la recherche du moindre détail avant de repérer la racine hérissée de pics tranchants qui s'était enroulée autour d'un arbrisseau.

\- Je te tiens !

Emma dut remonter la piste sur plusieurs centaines de mètres avant que les ronces ne s'épaississent réellement, finissant par lui rendre toute progression problématique au point qu'elle doive utiliser sa magie pour en écarter certaines.

\- Wow.

Au détour d'un amas d'épines, une clairière venait soudain de se dégager, les racines se précipitant soudain sous la terre à peine craquelée par les veines qu'elles traçaient jusqu'à la tour qui se dressait en plein milieu de l'espace plane. Si elle avait encore des doutes sur l'identité de la personne qui pouvait y habiter, le drapeau violet où flottait un dragon les ailes ouvertes n'en laissait plus un seul. Maléfique se trouvait quelque part dans les parages.

\- Maléfique ?!

L'écho de son appel fut le seul à lui répondre, aussitôt suivi d'un grondement qui lui fit regretter de ne pas avoir fait preuve d'un peu plus de discrétion. Des images de dragon et d'un millier d'autres bêtes capables de lui arracher un membre d'un coup de mâchoire lui vinrent à l'esprit, mais elle n'était pas prête à la vision qui s'offrit à elle.

\- Oh putain ...

Elle n'avait jamais vu ce qui se dressait devant elle, pas même dans les encyclopédies détaillées sur l'univers d'Harry Potter ou les centaines de films fantastiques qu'elle était allée voir au cinéma quand elle faisait encore partie d'une ville civilisée.

La chose aurait pu ressembler à un immense chien si elle n'avait pas été recouverte de plumes dont les extrémités semblaient se dissoudre en un feu d'un noir de jais. Plus que les canines retroussées vers elle et les nerfs qui roulaient sous la peau luisante visible par endroit, les pattes arrières qui creusaient un sillon dans la terre meuble l'inquiétèrent au plus haut point. Elle s'apprêtait à la charger.

Par réflexe d'abord sa main droite dégaina le fidèle Beretta et n'attendit pas qu'elle bondisse pour tirer. Le premier coup de feu atteignit sa cible en plein front, la balle passant à travers d'elle comme si elle avait déchiré un nuage de fumée. La bête attendit visiblement qu'elle ait vidé son chargeur pour passer à l'attaque et alors seulement elle se rappela qu'elle aussi avait des pouvoirs.

Pourtant, l'électricité qui courut dans ses bras avant d'être précipité sur son adversaire n'eut pas plus d'effet que les balles et elle tenta de se rappeler en vain des autres techniques qu'elle avait apprises. En désespoir de cause plus qu'autre chose, la jeune femme enchaîna les mouvements, propulsant sa magie en divers sorts qui n'eurent aucun effet sur son adversaire, s'écrasant sur les arbres enlacés de ronces derrière lui.

Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'elle put enfin distinguer l'éclat rougeoyant des pupilles de la créature à quelques centimètres d'elle, les muscles bandés dans l'attente de la douleur qui ne vint pas.

Un rire cristallin interrompit son attente et elle rouvrit les yeux quand elle réalisa qu'elle les avait fermés par peur de ce qui allait lui arriver. Autour d'elle, une fumée noire s'évaporait lentement, dernier vestige de la bête qui avait failli l'achever quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Personne n'aura pensé à vous apprendre à vous battre contre ma magie ?

Dans la clairière un autre nuage de fumée violette venait de révéler la silhouette de Maléfique près de la tour.

\- Qu... Quoi ?!

Elle sentait avec une rapidité affolante sa peur se transformer en rage. Il n'y avait jamais eu de menace, Maléfique l'avait piégée.

\- Ma magie n'est qu'une manipulation de vos sens. Je constate que personne n'a jugé pertinent de vous mettre au courant. Vous ne parviendrez à rien avec ce genre de sorts ...

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait pour mériter ça ?

\- Vous aventurer sur un territoire clairement hostile ?

\- Je vous ai rendu votre liberté !

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors ?! répéta-t-elle incrédule.

\- Vous avez l'air de croire que je vous dois quelque chose en échange ... Vous oubliez peut-être à qui vous parlez Emma ...

\- Je suis là pour Regina, se défendit-elle. Je pensais que vous seriez prête à aider une amie !

\- Ah Regina ... Une amie ? C'est ce qu'elle vous a dit ?

Le ton moqueur enflamma immédiatement ses entrailles de jalousie et le sourire qu'elle reçut lui donna envie de l'étrangler à mains nues.

\- Oh calmez-vous, nous ne sommes plus qu'amies aujourd'hui. Et vraiment ... Votre jalousie n'a pas lieu d'être après tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Son froncement de sourcil effaça le sourire jusque là dessiné sur les lèvres laquées d'un rouge presque mauve.

\- Oh, je vois ... Et donc ... Regina a besoin de mon aide ?

\- Euh ... Non pas exactement.

\- En fait ...

\- En fait vous aimeriez bien savoir comment vous débarrasser de la menace que représente Cora, la coupa-t-elle en avançant d'un pas vers elle.

\- Vous lisez dans mes pensées ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça ...

Elle eut envie de lui demander si elle serait prête à lui apprendre ce tour, mais elle était quasiment certaine de la réponse négative qu'elle recevrait.

\- Alors ? choisit-elle de demander.

\- Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas la tuer ?

\- Parce que sa présence rend Regina heureuse ...

\- Comme c'est ... _Touchant_.

\- Ne vous moquez pas ...

\- Loin de moi cette idée Emma ... Je trouve l'attention honorable. Quant à votre problème, il suffirait de priver Cora de sa magie pour la réduire au rôle de belle mère acariâtre. C'est ce que vous voulez ?

\- Euh ... Pas exactement, mais je m'en contenterai si c'est le prix pour la garder en vie.

\- Trouvez le moyen d'emprisonner sa magie.

\- Je pensais justement que vous pourriez aider ...

\- Pourquoi ne pas travailler avec Regina ?

\- Parce qu'elle travaille de son côté sur le problème ... J'ai peur qu'elle prenne mal le fait que je ne lui laisse pas le temps de le faire.

\- Vous ne lui faites pas confiance ?

\- J'ai peur qu'elle soit tentée ...

\- Par le côté obscur ? coupa l'autre avec un fond de moquerie.

\- Arrêtez de lire dans mes pensées !

Son ordre fut ponctué d'une vague de magie qu'elle sentit émaner d'elle et qui sembla un tant soit peu impressionner la sorcière en face d'elle.

\- Pas mal, mais pas assez pour moi Emma ...

Comme pour prouver ses dires la plus âgée s'évapora pour réapparaître à quelques centimètres d'elle en un nuage violet qui manqua la faire s'étouffer. Elle avait beau savoir que quelque part dans sa tête, Maléfique était en train de pervertir ses émotions, elle n'en éprouva pas moins un dégoût profond d'elle même lorsqu'elle sentit le désir s'emparer réchauffer son ventre. Soudain en face d'elle la blonde lui paraissait bien plus attirante et elle dut fermer les yeux pour cesser les visions qu'elle avait d'elle.

\- Arrêtez, supplia-t-elle presque.

Le rire cristallin qui fut sa seule réponse lui tordit l'estomac et l'instant d'après elle sentit tous ses muscles se tendre, paralysée au simple contact d'une main sur sa joue.

\- Voyons si je n'ai pas perdu la main, d'accord ?

Elle avait envie de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas d'accord, mais toute sa volonté était déjà concentrée sur sa magie en une vaine tentative de repousser celle de la sorcière bien plus expérimentée qu'elle. Un frisson différent de celui qu'elle avait ressenti il y a peu secoua sa colonne vertébrale, un froid glacial l'envahissant jusqu'à l'os.

\- Qu ...

Elle avait rouvert les yeux sur un paysage désolé qui ne ressemblait en rien à la clairière qu'elle avait quittée. La place avait quelque chose de familier, un lieu qu'elle avait du visiter ou apercevoir dans un film assez pour s'en souvenir mais elle eut beau plisser les yeux pour essayer de distinguer les monuments enveloppés dans un épais brouillard, elle ne parvint jamais à en définir un suffisamment clairement pour se rappeler de l'endroit.

La chasseuse de primes tenta de bouger, ne serait-ce que pour faire un tour sur elle pour réaliser avec effroi qu'elle était immobilisée en plein centre de la place avec la désagréable impression d'une présence juste derrière elle. À quelques centimètres. Assez près pour qu'elle entende un souffle frapper sa nuque, mais trop loin encore pour qu'elle en distingue la chaleur de son corps. À moins qu'il n'y ait aucune chaleur à détecter ... Et parce qu'elle avait toujours eu une imagination débordante, il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour sentir une habituelle angoisse étreindre ses entrailles.

Elle faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsque la présence derrière elle sembla s'évaporer, criant d'effroi la seconde d'après lorsqu'elle sentit des mains tirailler son dos, écorcher son corps plongé dans un immobilisme forcé. Elle n'avait plus de voix lorsqu'elle vit clairement les pans de son blouson en cuir s'ouvrir et dévoiler les mains décharnées d'un être qui la traversa littéralement. La présence qu'elle avait sentit derrière elle. Muette, elle observa la silhouette déchirer son propre corps pour libérer le sien sans qu'une seule goutte de sang ne soit versé. Ce ne fut qu'en la regardant s'éloigner à petits pas qu'elle réalisa l'envie irrépressible qui la tiraillait de la prendre en chasse.

Parce que cette chose faisait partie d'elle-même se persuada-t-elle sans savoir pourquoi. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle.

Alors seulement elle sortit de son immobilisme, attachant son blouson par peur de voir son torse s'ouvrir sur toute sa longueur et ses organes jaillir pour tâcher les dalles grises de la place. Le premier pas qu'elle fit fut aussi douloureux qu'un coup de poing en plein ventre lui coupant le souffle tandis que partout autour d'elle jaillissaient des figures encapuchonnées peuplant soudain le paysage jusqu'alors désert. Les longs manteaux noirs se croisèrent sans se percuter comme une nuée de fantômes et le seul visage qu'elle put apercevoir lui ôta l'envie d'en voir un autre.

Sa course effrénée commença comme dans un cauchemar. Si les nouveaux arrivants ne semblaient pas se gêner entre eux, tous avaient apparemment pour but de l'empêcher d'avancer, la percutant à tour de rôle pour l'envoyer tituber quelques centimètres plus loin, l'éloignant inexorablement de sa cible qu'elle ne verrait bientôt plus.

\- Emma !

La voix lointaine la tira un bref instant du mutisme dans lequel elle s'était plongée, trouvant suffisamment de force pour repousser une forme supplémentaire qui tentait de la retarder. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à nouveau arrêtée dans sa progression par une silhouette qui parvint à l'attraper, forçant un sanglot d'exaspération à passer la frontière de ses lèvres pincées de concentration.

\- Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi je dois rat...

\- Emma !

Cette fois la voix parvint à la distraire suffisamment pour qu'elle perde des yeux la silhouette qui s'était éloignée dans une ruelle où elle aurait du être en train de la poursuivre. Mais la vision qui s'offrit à elle la déstabilisa totalement. Là où elle s'était attendu à un visage aussi décharné que celui qu'elle avait croisé sur la place, elle accrocha des yeux familiers qui d'un battement de cil diffusèrent en elle une chaleur qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé avoir besoin. Les mains qui s'étaient posées sur ses avant bras étaient brûlantes comparé à sa peau.

\- Emma ... Tu ne peux pas me promettre de toujours être là pour moi et profiter de la première occasion pour courir après la Mort ...

Il y avait un mélange de profonde affection et d'exaspération amusée dans les mots qui furent une véritable mélodie à ses oreilles. Autour d'elle la jeune femme parvint à distinguer les autres silhouettes s'estomper, habituée désormais à l'effet qu'avait sur elle la brune. Elle n'avait jamais parue aussi belle, ses cheveux à peine ondulés encadrés par la capuche en velours noir de son manteau si semblable à ceux des autres. Une main s'empara de son menton et ses lèvres caressées d'un pouce s'étirèrent en un sourire avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

La chaleur qui explosa en elle lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent fut presque insupportable, réveillant une magie qui crépita dans tous ses membres transis de froid. Elle choisit de ne pas s'étonner du bruit ambiant qui venait d'envahir ses tympans, heureuse de pouvoir se concentrer sur la sensation que lui procurait le baiser qui pour une fois n'était pas terminé à la hâte dès qu'il prenait un peu plus de sens que du simple désir. Elle aurait bien pu se trouver en plein milieu du Granny en heure de pointe que cela n'aurait rien changé au mouvement qu'elle fit pour enlacer la silhouette plus étroitement contre elle.

Ce fut un petit rire qui les fit se figer, leurs corps se détachant avec la lenteur de ceux qui ne veulent pas avoir à faire face à la réalité et elle dut plisser les yeux pour supporter la lumière ambiante soudain aveuglante. Elle était de retour dans la clairière réalisa-t-elle et Regina venait visiblement de la sauver d'une mauvaise passe. Regina dont les yeux brillaient à présent d'une colère qu'elle avait rarement vue aussi destructrice.

\- Et bien ... que n'aura-t-il pas fallut faire pour te faire sortir de ton trou Regina ...

À ce moment précis elle n'aurait pas donné bien cher de la peau de Maléfique ...


	19. Chapter 19

_Hello my dears ! Je suis terriblement désolée pour ce retard, les fins de mois j'ai des devoirs de malade à rendre & comme je m'y prends toujours au dernier moment j'ai du mettre de côté ma fiction, mais voici le chapitre suivant :D_

 _Merci à vous encore, toutes ces vues, ces commentaires & autres réactions me touchent toujours autant, j'ai peur que ça devienne une réelle drogue ^^_

 _Merci à Moony-Chach, Mystik.7, justinejannedu0760, rozaline38, Grat, Raphi5930, Bonne Ame, Loulouche, JunkieWoman, Regina2015, angele751, MissOuat4ever, StiChE, SQForeverSQ, DroDov, Serieslover44 ( je suis désolée moi qui t'avais promis le chapitre mercredi dernier ... ), evilhayleyregal & OoO-RED-OoO ... Je pourrais vous faire autant de compliments que vous m'en faites !_

 _Bonne lecture xxxxxxx_

.

..

.

Chapitre 19

.

..

.

Une dernière fois elle croisa le regard d'ébène de la sorcière dont les lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire bienveillant avant que l'air autour d'elles ne change. Elle avait déjà vécu ça. Les iris aspirés par un typhon mauve l'espace d'un instant avant que l'intégralité de son être ne raisonne d'une magie qui se propagea telle une ombre sur elle. La scène lui rappelait étrangement le déballage de pouvoir qu'elle avait fait dans son salon.

\- N'intervient pas.

Une main étreignit brièvement la sienne et elle dut lutter pour parvenir à soutenir l'intensité du regard qui la dévorait mais la seconde d'après la brune avait focalisé son attention sur l'autre.

\- Tu te permets un peu trop de liberté à mon goût Mal ...

\- Oh vraiment ? Un simple sortilège et je ...

\- Ce n'était _pas_ un simple sortilège et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Ma magie présente en elle aurait empêché n'importe quel "simple sortilège".

En face la blonde n'avait pas l'air impressionnée par ce qui se dégageait de Regina. Soit elle était inconsciente, soit elle cachait très bien son jeu pensa la chasseuse de primes qui s'était rarement sentie aussi impuissante. Elle aurait donné corps et âme à la brune si cela lui avait été demandé.

Elle qui avait pensé que les sorcières s'affronteraient verbalement avant tout autre chose, fit un bond lorsque le combat commença, reculant de plusieurs mètres encore à terre. Le coeur serré par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, elle dut froncer les sourcils plusieurs fois pour parvenir à voir les mouvements plus rapides les uns que les autres.

Dans les bois elle eut un frisson en apercevant une créature certainement tout droit sortie des enfers faire son apparition pour foncer sur la brune.

\- Pas de ça avec moi ! sembla s'agacer l'intéressée.

Et comme si la manœuvre ne lui avait pas semblé plus difficile que de remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, la Reine figea la bête dont le corps fut soufflé tel des grains de sable noir.

\- Je n'aurais pas du t'apprendre ça ...

\- Tu sais ce que tu n'aurais pas du faire ? ... Jouer avec quelque chose qui ne t'appartient pas !

Ces derniers mots soulevèrent une masse impressionnante de magie qui crépita autour d'elle, déchirant la terre déjà craquelée par les ronces qui s'animèrent pour se retourner contre leur créatrice. Les branches fusèrent vers la blonde qui les évita de justesse, blessée par les épines qui déchirèrent sa tenue en plusieurs endroits. Depuis la place où elle était restée pétrifiée, la chasseuse de primes croisa le regard clair de la blonde et elle sut qu'elle était dans une mauvaise passe.

Maléfique abattit son sceptre avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de prendre la profonde inspiration qui resta coincée quelque part dans sa poitrine lorsque derrière elle la forêt entière s'anima, les ronces crachant une déferlante de pics qui luisaient dans la lumière du jour avec le même éclat qu'une lame de couteau. Mais aucune d'entre elles ne parvint à atteindre la brune qui les repoussa d'une puissante rafale de sa propre magie.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à la douleur qui atteignit son cou et la fit immédiatement se plier en deux, une main tentant d'arrêter le flot de sang qui jaillissait à lui en donner mal au coeur. La jeune femme sentit une panique terrible l'envahir, incapable de se concentrer suffisamment pour ordonner à sa magie de la soigner.

\- Fais attention chérie je crois bien que tu as blessé ta petite amie ...

Elle reconnut le cri de rage qui émana du Maire de Storybrook, les yeux pourtant trop envahis de larmes pour faire attention à l'explosion qu'elle entendit plus loin avant de voir sa silhouette envahir son champ de vision. Une main brûlante dégagea la sienne et elle crut défaillir à la vue du nouveau jet de sang. La seconde d'après la douleur avait disparu mais quelque chose d'autre la fit frissonner d'horreur. Elle qui avait toujours eu l'habitude de se complaire dans l'aura de la sorcière fut surprise d'être envahie de la désagréable impression qu'elle avait déjà eu au contact de Gold.

De la magie noire, comprit-elle.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir reçu des cours avancés de magie pour réaliser que ce qui émanait de la brune était bien plus dangereux que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti. Plus encore que la magie dérangeante de Cora ou la noirceur placide du Ténébreux.

Encore trop secouée pour tenter de prévenir son amante, la chasseuse de primes assista muette à la démonstration de force à laquelle se livra la Reine. Son adversaire n'eut pas le temps de voir venir le coup et elle étouffa un cri de surprise lorsque la silhouette de la blonde fut transpercée par le fantôme d'une lame noire qu'elle l'avait déjà vue manier dans le combat contre Spencer.

L'arme s'évapora, immédiatement suivie par la forme de la blonde dont le corps s'effrita tel un château de sable.

\- Regina ! Qu'est-ce...

Sa question fut coupée par une main qu'elle sentit légèrement enserrer sa gorge, une autre tenant fermement sa hanche. La présence qu'elle sentait derrière elle accomplissait le miracle de la faire se sentir à la fois pétrifiée de peur et étrangement en sécurité. Peut être était-ce sans doute à cause de la sorcière en face d'elle dont l'aura manquait lui couper les jambes et la précipiter à genoux.

\- Et bien et bien ... Qu'avons nous là ?

\- Lâche là !

\- Tsk. Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne reçois plus d'ordre de personne petite fille.

Si la situation avait été autre, elle aurait peut-être souri à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse appeler Regina " petite fille " mais la tension qu'elle sentait envahir l'air ne s'y prêtait pas le moins du monde.

\- Lâche la, _immédiatement_.

\- Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas m'attaquer avec tes pouvoirs de grande méchante reine ? Sembla-t-elle se moquer avec une voix d'enfant.

\- Oui, fut la réponse honnête.

\- Vas-y.

L'invitation fut accompagnée d'un geste qu'elle sentit glacer ses entrailles, la lame d'un poignard venant se poser à quelques centimètres de son coeur battant à la chamade. Elle en était à se demander si la sorcière n'était pas en train de lui lancer un autre sort pour la maintenir dans l'état presque léthargique dans lequel elle était. En face d'elles, quelque chose irisa les iris déjà violacés de la mère d'Henry et elle sentit la prise de Maléfique se resserrer sur elle, réalisant avec effroi que l'intéressée tentait de ne pas céder à la peur.

Alors qu'elle était jusque là restée dormante, la chasseuse de primes sentit sa magie se réveiller lorsque la brune bondit vers elles, semant derrière elle une traînée de fumée noire. L'étrange sensation de ses pouvoirs mêlés à ceux de Maléfique ne dura que l'espace d'une seconde, aussitôt remplacée par la stupeur de voir la brune se heurter au champ de force qu'elles avaient manifestement érigé.

\- Regarde toi Regina ...

Malgré l'assurance dont elle essayait d'infuser ses mots, la blonde avait quelque chose dans le fond de la voix qui rappelait ceux qui tentent un coup de bluff avec la peur au ventre.

\- ... Dans quel état je parviens à te mettre en quelques minutes parce que j'ai égratigné ta bien aimée.

La Reine n'avait pas l'air d'entendre ce qui était dit et si c'était le cas elle ne devait pas y prêter grande attention à en juger par l'éclat meurtrier qui continuait à briller dans ses yeux lorsqu'ils se posèrent une dernière fois sur elle avant qu'elle n'enfonce son poing dans la barrière de magie qui se craquela avant d'exploser.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de crier, happée par son amante qui l'attrapa tel un objet gênant avant de de bondir sur son adversaire avec la rapidité d'un félin en pleine chasse.

\- Je crois que tu as oublié ta place Mal ... gronda la voix encore plus rauque que d'habitude. Je crois même ... Que tu as besoin d'une petite piqûre de rappel.

Un hoquet de surprise lui coupa le souffle lorsqu'elle vit une main s'enfoncer dans la poitrine de la blonde, pourtant elle en ressortit presque aussitôt et pour la première fois depuis quelques minutes, Maléfique eut l'air un peu plus confiante en elle.

\- Tu me crois assez bête pour conserver mon cœur quand je m'engage dans un duel avec toi ?

\- Un duel avec moi ? Tu as des envies suicidaires ?

\- J'ai envie de t'ouvrir les yeux ! s'énerva-t-elle soudain, ses iris s'illuminant d'un vert qui lui rappela la couleur de ceux du dragon qu'elle pouvait être.

La force de la magie qui émanait soudain d'elle fit momentanément reculer le maire de Storybrook avant qu'elle ne décide visiblement d'en découdre, plaquant son adversaire contre le premier arbre qu'elle trouva. À ses pieds une ombre anormalement sombre se libéra de la terre ferme sur laquelle elle était allongée pour s'élever dans les airs et enserrer les pieds de la blonde qui ne parvint pas à retenir un cri de douleur.

\- Regina je suis ta seule amie. Tu laisses la magie noire te contrôler parce que j'ai osé touché à une corde sensible !

Certainement parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de l'entendre continuer sa leçon de morale, l'intéressée dirigea d'un mouvement de poignet l'ombre vers la gorge de Maléfique qui dut lutter pour prononcer ses prochains mots.

\- Imagine ... Imagine une seconde ... Ce que tu pourrais devenir si jamais ta mère mettait la main sur Henry pour te contrôler.

\- Ne me parle pas d'Henry ! hurla la brune, l'impact de son poing craquelant l'arbre contre lequel elle avait plaqué l'autre sorcière.

\- Mais qui d'autre va le faire ?! Tu te lances dans quelque chose de bien trop dangereux. Et si tu te perds, il n'y aura plus rien pour te sauver cette fois.

La chasseuse de primes voulut intervenir et assurer qu'elle serait toujours là pour son amante mais se rendit compte qu'elle était muette. Elle ignorait laquelle des deux sorcières avait lancé le sort, mais on lui avait visiblement ôté ses cordes vocales.

\- Je ne reçois d'ordre de _personne_.

\- Ce n'est pas un ordre ! Bon sang Regina !

Cette fois il n'y avait aucun doute sur la nature de l'éclat qu'elle vit briller dans les yeux clairs, son intuition confirmée lorsqu'une fumée d'un vert profond s'enroula autour du corps de Maléfique dont la silhouette s'allongeait à vue d'œil. L'instant d'après, le dragon dominait la mère d'Henry de toute sa hauteur. Pourtant, si la peur était clairement visible sur les traits du visage qu'elle adorait littéralement, ils ne tardèrent pas eux aussi à se défigurer pour prendre un aspect animal.

Quelque part durant sa transformation, Emma se demanda brièvement depuis combien de temps elle avait réussi à changer ainsi de peau alors qu'elle n'y était jusque là jamais parvenue. Sous son regard ébahi, la Reine disparut à une vitesse alarmante pour céder la place à un dragon d'un noir de jais dont les yeux rubis semblaient lancer un défi à son adversaire. Si elle avait eu à parier sur le combat, elle aurait certainement mis tout son argent sur Regina ...

Et elle aurait tout perdu.

Si sa taille et son apparence était beaucoup plus impressionnante que celle de sa comparse, elle n'avait certainement pas l'habitude de maîtriser un corps tel que celui dans lequel elle évoluait à présent et elle assista impuissante, ridiculement petite, au combat de titans qui vit Regina se faire dominer par l'autre sorcière.

Elle aurait donné tout et n'importe quoi pour comprendre ce que se dirent les deux créatures, mais elle était toujours en train de réfléchir à un sort qui pourrait l'aider quand une fumée d'un violet profond entoura les sorcières pour ne laisser sur son passage que leurs deux silhouettes.

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'être jalouse bien longtemps à la vue de leur corps emmêlés à terre, la brune repoussant aussitôt son adversaire avec un air de dédain qu'elle n'avait jusque là vu adressé qu'à son encontre. La seconde d'après, la Reine s'évaporait de la scène, la mine sombre.

\- Qu'est-ce ...

Elle fut coupée par sa propre surprise d'avoir retrouvé l'usage de ses cordes vocales.

\- Ne vous inquiétez-pas, ce n'est qu'une mauvaise perdante.

\- Une mauvaise perdante ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ?

Un instant la blonde sembla envisager de lui répondre, la contemplant des pieds à la tête avant de lui adresser un sourire énigmatique.

\- Ce qu'une amie devait lui dire. Dans son intérêt.

\- Je su...

\- Son amie ? Non, ce n'est pas exactement comme ça que je vous qualifierais Emma, se moqua-t-elle ouvertement.

\- Oh allez vous f...

Sa phrase se termina en un cri étouffé par les lèvres qui venaient soudain de se coudre entre elles.

\- Pas de vulgarité avec moi, gronda la sorcière comme si elle s'était adressée à un enfant désobéissant.

Leurs regards se soutinrent quelques secondes encore avant que la plus âgée ne se décide à lever le sort qui l'handicapait.

\- Cherchez Henry, lui indiqua-t-elle seulement avant de retourner d'un pas tranquille à la tour qui se tenait droite au milieu du chaos que leurs activités avait créé.

\- Cherchez Henry ? la héla-t-elle.

\- Oui vous savez, le petit rejeton insupportable qui a fait fondre le coeur de Regina avant que vous n'arriviez, lui répondit la voix déjà lointaine de la sorcière.

.

..

.

Le petit rejeton en question s'avéra plus difficile à trouver qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Bien sûr, elle aurait très bien pu demander à Regina sa location, mais quelque chose dans la façon dont Maléfique lui en avait donné l'ordre, lui laissait penser qu'elle ne devait pas être mise au courant.

La journée durant elle fouilla en vain l'intégralité des logements répertoriés dans les archives du commissariat comme étant inhabités, ne tombant que sur des maisons fantômes dont certaines lui donnèrent pourtant envie de quitter la chambre d'hôtel qu'elle occupait depuis son arrivée à Storybrook. Tel un poison, les paroles que Cora avait eu à propos du manoir de sa fille lui revinrent en tête et elle tenta d'imaginer ce que pourrait être sa vie dans un futur proche, si elle parvenait à construire quelque chose avec la Reine.

Elle avait beau avoir toujours aimé son indépendance, elle savait qu'elle accepterait sans réfléchir la moindre proposition qu'on pourrait lui faire de vivre au numéro 108 de la rue la plus huppée de la ville. Chassant les idées saugrenues de ses pensées d'un haussement d'épaules, la jeune femme contourna le manoir en question en désespoir de cause. Snow lui avait bien conseillé de fouiller les bois mais son instinct lui conseiller de rester en ville là où Cora n'aurait pas eu idée de chercher.

\- Vous cherchez ma fille ?

Les yeux rivés sur l'entrée de la cave, elle n'avait pas fait attention à la personne qui était apparue derrière elle.

\- N...Non pas particulièrement.

\- Que faites-vous là ?

\- Je ... Non, ok, je cherchais votre fille, avoua-t-elle à contre coeur après avoir essayé de trouver une autre excuse plausible.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais qu'elle s'est disputée avec Maléfique, je voulais savoir si tout allait bien.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle aurait pu jurer entendre une once d'inquiétude dans la voix d'ordinaire si posée.

\- Rien de grave, mais elle est partie en colère.

\- Voilà qui hausse cette idiote sur le haut de ma liste.

\- Quelle liste ?

\- Celle des gens dont il faut remettre les idées en place.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Vous ne pouvez pas la tuer !

\- Oh croyez bien Miss Swan que je le pourrais, si je voulais. Et d'un claquement de doigts qui plus est ... Mais je ne me salirai pas les mains. Ma fille s'est occupée de ce Spencer, il serait temps que vous prouviez votre allégeance, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quelle allégeance ?

\- A ma fille. En défendant son honneur.

Elle voyait bien où cette discussion était en train de la mener et elle aurait bien voulu lui faire comprendre que jamais Regina n'accepterait qu'on défende son honneur à sa place, pourtant quelque chose lui disait que contrarier la sorcière ne serait pas une bonne idée.

\- Euh ... D'accord ?

\- Ramenez-là nous.

\- Où est-ce que je suis censée chercher ?

\- La grotte où elle vivait terrée ? sembla-t-elle proposer en toute honnêteté.

La blonde tenta de cacher sa surprise, se sentant accepter la mission d'un hochement de tête. Elle se retrouvait à la poursuite d'Henry sur les ordres de Maléfique et de cette dernière à cause de Cora avec l'impression d'un étau se resserrant inexorablement sur elle. Et si la solution la plus naturelle lui semblait toujours être d'en parler à Regina, elle ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre.

Elle finit par tourner les talons, mains dans les poches de son blouson en cuir bleu pour rejoindre à pieds l'entrée de la bibliothèque où elle manqua Belle sur le seuil.

\- Oh, Emma !

Son sourire avait quelque chose d'artificiel qui l'inquiéta.

\- Tout va bien ? voulut-elle s'assurer.

\- Rumple ... Rumple est passé toute à l'heure.

\- Et ?

\- Il fait des recherches pour Cora ... Il ... Il ne m'a même pas regardé.

\- Attends ... Vous vivez pas ensemble ?

\- Plus depuis que cette folle lui a fait ça.

\- Où est-ce que tu vis ?

\- Oh moi je suis toujours dans la maison ... C'est lui qui est parti.

\- Où ?

\- A côté du cimetière. Il surveille quelque chose pour _elle_.

Elle avait presque craché le dernier mot et elle en regretta presque d'être venue à se demander si elle devait apprécier ou non la sorcière.

\- Je ... Je peux descendre dans la grotte ?

\- Ferme derrière toi.

\- Pas de souci.

\- Oh et attends ! Les recherches de Rumple ... C'est pour quoi ?

\- Les barrières de la ville. Cora et lui vont les détruire ...

\- C'est pas une mauvaise chose non ?

\- Je ne sais pas ... Est-ce qu'on est vraiment prêts à affronter le monde extérieur ?

\- Bonne question.

Elle ne lui répondit que d'un sourire et d'un signe de la main avant de s'écarter pour la laisser passer derrière elle dans le bâtiment.

\- Bonne soirée !

\- Merci.

La jeune femme ne se formalisa pas de la politesse qui ne lui était pas retournée, la bibliothécaire avait d'autres chats à fouetter en ce moment et elle n'était pas elle même sûre de pouvoir être suffisamment sociable pour tenir la moindre conversation si Regina venait à subir le même sort que Gold. D'un pas décidé elle se dirigea vers le monte charge.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle s'était attendue à voir dans l'immense grotte, mais une fois délestée de la bête qu'elle avait abritée depuis des années, elle avait étrangement l'air encore moins accueillante que d'habitude. Les hauts murs à peine éclairés par des torches qui brûlaient d'un feu éternel étaient peints d'ombres inquiétantes. Dans un coin de l'unique salle un éclat la fit froncer les sourcils, écarquillant les yeux lorsqu'elle réalisa que le dragon avait protégé un trésor en or massif et pierres précieuses.

\- Et bien ...

Elle fit courir quelques joyaux entre ses doigts avant de remarquer que la place laissée libre par la créature abritait une immense crevasse où elle pouvait voir un escalier s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. Oubliant tout espoir de pouvoir manger dans les minutes qui suivaient, Emma s'engagea dans la volée de marche qui s'arrêta de descendre lorsqu'elle eut atteint l'entrée d'un tunnel. D'un mouvement du poignée l'apprentie sorcière fit apparaître une boule de magie d'un bleu pale qui flotta à moins d'un mètre d'elle pour éclairer le passage.

\- Bon ... Quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

Par habitude, la blonde dégaina son Beretta et commença sa lente progression, manquant trébucher sur ce qui s'avéra être un rail de train.

\- Une mine ? réfléchit-elle à haute voix.

Elle prit soin de toujours choisir les chemins qui avaient été balisés par le passage d'un chariot, espérant que si jamais elle venait à se perdre et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à sortir de ce labyrinthe grâce à sa magie, elle pourrait au moins rebrousser chemin. Au détour d'un angle à quatre-vingt dix degré, elle crut apercevoir la sortie, rassurée par une lumière autre que celle qui émanait de son fidèle orbe bleuté mais se figea lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il n'en était rien.

\- Wow.

Sans faire l'effort de la discerner, elle pouvait sentir une magie crépitante dans l'air ambiant, mais ses yeux étaient rivés sur le mécanisme dont les rouages brillant comme s'ils avaient été découpés dans d'immense diamants semblait puiser de la terre même une liquide qui ressemblait à de l'or en fusion pour le réinjecter dans le plafond.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

La magie n'avait rien de semblable à toutes celles qu'elle avait pu rencontrer jusque là, pas même Regina n'avait pu l'émerveiller à ce point lorsqu'elle étalait ses pouvoirs. Curieuse, elle s'approcha suffisamment pour effleurer du bout des doigts le liquide dont la leur illuminait les lieux et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la chaleur agréable qui s'en dégageait. Pourtant, à son contact le liquide sembla ternir avant de tomber en cendres le long de sa paume et si elle fut tentée de plonger sa main entière dans les crevasses qui en étaient emplies.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous.

Sous l'effet de la surprise, la sphère de lumière qui l'avait accompagnée jusque là éclata en une multitudes de projectiles, aussitôt absorbés par les murs en pierre.

\- Gold ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

\- Ce qu'on m'a demandé de faire.

\- Vous deviez pas enquêter sur la frontière de la ville ?

\- Qui vous a dit ça ?

\- Belle. Pourquoi est-ce que vous l'ignorez ?

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas Miss Swan.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? préféra-t-elle changer de sujet en espérant que sa pêche aux informations serait fructueuse.

\- La source de toute magie ici. De la magie primaire.

\- C'est grâce à elle que la frontière existe ?

\- Entre autres ...

\- Vous voulez la détruire ?! s'offusqua-t-elle.

\- La barrière ou ... ça ?

\- Ça, répondit-elle en désignant l'ensemble qui l'intriguait toujours.

\- Et risquer de faire disparaître toute forme de magie ici ? Non ... Tentant, Miss Swan, mais trop dangereux.

\- Toute forme de magie ? Même celle de Cora ?

\- Et celle qui maintient en vie ces centaines de personnes sans leur cœurs ? répondit-il sur le même ton qu'elle.

\- Oh ... Je vois.

\- Votre présence m'est désagréable Sauveuse, auriez-vous l'obligeance de quitter ces lieux ?

\- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ?

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit. J'ai envie de vous tuer et je ne peux pas. C'est très désagréable.

\- De me tuer ?! s'écria-t-elle, alarmée par le ton tranquille qu'il avait employé.

\- Inutile de lever la voix, votre ouïe et la mienne sont en parfait état.

\- Mais j...

\- La première sortie est sur la gauche.

\- Gol...

\- Maintenant !

Cette fois le Ténébreux avait grondé l'ordre en un rictus qui dévoila des dents pointues qui n'avaient rien d'humain et elle sentit ses jambes obéir avant même qu'elle ne demande son reste. Elle ne put s'empêcher de gronder quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu'elle émergea à l'air libre.

En plein milieu du cimetière.

Comme si elle avait sentit son malaise, la sphère lumineuse qui était réapparue à ses côtés se rapprocha encore pour l'auréoler d'un halo d'une chaleur agréable. Pourtant elle préféra la faire disparaître la seconde d'après. À l'autre bout du cimetière, une silhouette encapuchonnée venait de faire son apparition. Elle marchait à petits pas, certainement peu sûre de là elle mettait les pieds et Emma eut tout le loisir d'aller se réfugier derrière un petit mausolée pour l'observer à couvert. Elle dut slalomer entre les tombes durant quelques minutes, étonnée par l'étendue des lieux dans un village où le temps était censé être figé avant de s'immobiliser soudain en même temps que l'autre.

La surprise rida son front lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était arrêtée devant le tombeau de la famille Mills qui se détachait de tous les autres édifices dans la lueur pale de la lune. La personne resta figée quelques secondes avant de porter une main à sa cape et en sortir un téléphone.

Un instant elle sentit son cœur s'emballer par l'appréhension de la révélation de l'identité de la personne encapuchonnée par le faible éclairage de l'écran d'un téléphone tactile. L'instant d'après elle s'en voulut de ne pas avoir reconnu plus tôt son amie Ruby dont le visage faiblement éclairé était déformé par une grimace d'inquiétude boudeuse. La jeune femme fut brièvement tentée de la rejoindre, mais la brune tournait déjà les talons d'un pas décidé cette fois.

Elle resta immobile de longues minutes, les yeux fixés sur le tombeau familial jusqu'à ce qu'elle se demande pourquoi elle n'avait pas pensé plus tôt à aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Comme s'il l'avait reconnu, le monument avait ouvert ses portes à son approche et cette fois elle n'avait pas dégringolé les escaliers qui s'enfonçaient dans le sous sol en dessous de la stèle gravée au nom d'Henry Mills senior.

La statue de Regina qui semblait garder l'entrée de la pièce décorée avec goût la fit frissonner et elle tenta de ne pas trop s'attarder sur la ligne de mannequins enveloppés dans des robes plus belles les unes que les autres.

\- Ahah !

Dans le fond de la pièce où avait autrefois trôné le livre de sorts qu'elles avaient arraché à la mère de Zohra, place nette avait été faite et malgré l'obscurité des lieux et le mur entièrement noir elle pouvait y distinguer une porte laquée. Prudemment, elle fit tourner la poignée de la porte pour révéler un énième couloir.

Son souffle fut coupé quelque part dans sa poitrine, les oreilles envahies par le bruit d'un battement de cœur qui n'était pas le sien.

Pas d'un seul cœur, réalisa-t-elle. D'une multitude de cœurs qui battaient tous à l'unisson en un vacarme qui semblait appeler le sien et forcer son estomac à se nouer. Du bout des doigts elle ne put s'empêcher effleurer les murs compartimentés où chaque organe tachait l'obscurité d'un rouge profond qui donnait aux lieux une lueur sanglante. Le butin de Cora Mills.

Elle marcha durant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, horrifiée par le nombre de trophées qui semblait ne plus en finir jusqu'à ce qu'elle distingue un rire qui efface un peu l'oppression que l'atmosphère avait installée en elle. A quelques centimètres d'elle, une barrière magique avait été dressée entre le couloir et une dernière porte entrebâillée.

Prudemment, la chasseuse de primes leva une main pour toucher la surface qui lui faisait étrangement penser à une bulle de savon et éclata à son contact avec un "pop" qui la figea. Soulagée de ne pas avoir été transpercée par un sort, la jeune femme fit un pas de plus, immédiatement envahie par une sensation de bien être qui lui avait manqué dans le couloir chargé de magie noire.

\- ... triche tout le temps ! se plaignait la voix de Graham.

\- Tu es juste jaloux que je sois plus doué que toi ...

La bouchée bée elle observa quelques instant l'écran géant sur lequel étaient en train de jouer le Shérif et Henry, affalés manettes en mains dans un canapé qui aurait encore pu accueillir cinq autres personnes.

\- Je vous dérange pas ? se fit-elle remarquer avec un raclement de gorge.

\- Emma !

Le jeu vidéo ne sembla plus avoir aucune importance et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque l'enfant se précipita dans ses bras.

\- C'est maman qui t'envoie ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Mais j'avais envie de vous voir.

Sa réponse suscita un froncement de sourcils mais elle échappa à toute question en allant saluer Graham.

\- On joue aux baby-sitter ?

\- A peu de choses près. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien ... C'est une longue histoire. Elle compte que vous restiez cloîtrés jusqu'à ce que le problème soit résolu ?

\- Quel problème ? demanda la voix d'Henry derrière elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que ta mère t'a dit ? préféra-t-elle demander au risque de paraître suspicieuse.

\- La vérité, répondit-il avec aplomb. Ma mère ne me cache rien. Je sais que Cora est de retour et qu'elle pourrait m'utiliser contre elle alors je dois rester ici ... Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à ma mère ?

\- Non gamin, rien du tout. Elle va bien, c'est moi qui m'inquiétais pour vous.

Un instant il l'observa les yeux mi clos avec un regard d'adulte qu'elle avait souvent trouvé dérangeant en lui.

\- Tu passes la soirée avec nous ? finit-il par demander.

\- Euh ... C'est pas que je veux pas, mais j'ai vraiiiiiiment, très faim ...

\- Pas un souci ! s'exclama Graham avec l'air d'un enfant qui allait lui annoncer une nouvelle formidable. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Euh ... Un chausson au fromage et jambon cru ?

Quelque part derrière elle Henry annonça que sa mère désapprouverait certainement ce choix, mais la vision qui s'offrit à elle l'empêcha de relever la remarque. Devant elle et comme s'il avait été un magicien amateur, le chasseur venait de s'incliner, agitant son bras avant de le lui présenter soudain chargé d'un plateau où trônait sa commande.

\- Madame est servie.

\- Comment t'as fait ça mec ?!

\- Regina m'a appris.

\- Il ment. Ma mère a placé un sort pour que nous ayons tout à portée de main sans avoir besoin de bouger d'ici, expliqua l'enfant.

\- Mais c'est trop cool ! s'exclama-t-elle avec l'impression d'être redevenue une adolescente.

.

..

.

Finalement, elle s'était laissée tenter pour passer l'intégralité de la soirée dans le refuge que Regina avait créé, se réveillant à cinq heures du matin sur l'immense canapé, enroulée dans la veste de Graham qui dormait non loin de là en chien de fusil à même le tapis en fourrure. Elle s'était rapidement échappée des lieux, enfilant une tenue de sport pour évacuer le nombre incalculable de calories qu'elle avait du ingérer la veille en frôlant l'overdoses de bonbons.

\- Une bouteille d'eau froide ? se moqua Ruby lorsqu'elle arriva à son comptoir en sueur.

\- Un thé, s'il te plaît.

\- A quoi ?

\- Fruits rouges. Merci.

\- Ça arrive.

Le souffle toujours court, elle était en train d'observer les statistiques de son jogging affichées sur son téléphone lorsqu'une main sur son épaule la fit sursauter.

\- Que vous est-il arrivé Miss Swan ?

\- Cora ! Bonjour ! J'ai couru.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Pour rester en forme ... Ne pas grossir, ce genre de choses ...

\- Mais vous avez de la magie Miss Swan, pourquoi vous ne vous servez pas ?

\- On peut utiliser sa magie pour éviter de grossir ?

\- On peut utiliser sa magie pour tout et n'importe quoi ...

Elle resta suffisamment stupéfaite pour que Ruby dépose sa commande sur le comptoir à côté d'elle, toujours observée curieusement par la sorcière qui ne semblait pas croire qu'elle puisse être étonnée à ce point.

\- Tout va bien Miss Swan ?

\- Euh ... Oui je crois.

Sa réponse ne parut pas satisfaire la sorcière dont le regard déjà sombre perdit son éclat moqueur et elle sentit la magie s'insinuer en elle avec une rapidité affolante, forçant des souvenirs à défiler devant ses yeux. Paniquée à l'idée que la brune puisse découvrir quoi que ce soit, elle tenta de repousser l'attaque comme elle avait repoussée celle de Maléfique.

\- Ça suffit !

La voix de Regina ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi agréable mais en face d'elle sa mère avait le visage déformé par une fureur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas encore.

\- Qui était cet homme ?

\- Un ... Un homme ?

\- Avec lequel vous étiez ce matin !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de paniquer d'avantage, cherchant du regard celle qui venait de la sauver.

\- Pas maintenant mère. Emma, suivez-moi.

\- Euh ... Quoi ? Où ?

- _Maintenant_.

La chasseuse de primes ne tergiversa pas, heureuse de pouvoir échapper à la tension palpable qui émanait de la grand mère d'Henry. Docilement, elle suivit la brune qui l'entraîna dans les toilettes du restaurant, fermant à clef la porte derrière elles.

\- Ta mère a lu dans mes pensées ! murmura-t-elle furieusement. Il faut à tout prix que tu m'apprennes à bloquer ce genre d'attaques ! Elle aurait pu v...

\- Voir Henry ?

\- Oui !

\- Pas si tu n'étais pas allé le voir en premier lieu ...

 _Et merde ..._

\- Pardon, je suis vraiment désolée. J'aurais du te prév...

\- Je ne suis pas intéressée par tes mensonges pour le moment. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a vu ?

\- Graham ! Elle a vu Graham et moi ce matin ...

\- "Graham et moi" ? releva le Maire avec un ton détaché qui ne le trompait pas.

\- J'ai du m'endormir devant un film et ce matin quand je me suis réveillée il était à côté de moi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Non ! Non, non, j'étais sur le canapé et lui par terre. Mais j'en sais rien, je sais pas ce qu'elle a vu exactement ...

\- Est-ce qu'elle a vu Henry ?

\- Non. Je ne crois pas.

\- Essaie d'être plus précise.

\- Non, répéta-t-elle avec plus de fermeté. Elle ne l'a pas vu.

La brune l'observa un long moment en silence avant que sa silhouette ne se détende visiblement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ? sembla-t-elle changer de sujet.

\- Euh ... Une tenue de sport ?

\- Tu fais du sport dans un restaurant ?

\- Non, non, je viens d'en faire, j'étais en train de commander quelque chose q... Tu te moques de moi hein ?!

Le sourire qui fissura le masque platonique fut suffisant pour faire s'évanouir les dernières traces d'angoisse qui nouaient son ventre. La seconde d'après elle était déjà plaquée contre la porte d'entrée, attaquée par des lèvres pulpeuses et des dents qui la forcèrent à ouvrir la bouche pour s'y faire une place avec sa langue. Une main se faufila dans le creux de ses reins pour l'attirer contre un tailleur de créateur et bien qu'elle fut tentée de lui faire remarquer qu'elle était bien trop transpirante, toute idée de protestation mourut en un gémissement lorsqu'une cuisse écarta les siennes.

\- Le sport qu'on fait ne te suffit pas ?

\- Non, répondit-elle honnêtement. J'aimerais ... J'aimerais pouvoir en faire n'importe quel jour de la semaine.

\- Tu aimerais vivre avec moi ?

Les mots chuchotés contre son oreille avec un coup de langue la firent se figer. Si ses mains jouaient toujours avec le haut d'un bas que portait le Maire de Storybrook, elle s'était définitivement écartée de ses lèvres pour la fixer pour tenter de déchiffrer ce qui venait de lui être demandé.

\- Qu'est-c...

Trop coups frappés à la porte la firent sursauter mais en face d'elle la brune n'avait pas cillé, l'attention dévorante de ses yeux sombres fixée sur elle avec l'intensité d'un prédateur.

\- Alors ?

\- Je ... Je crois que quelqu'un veut rentrer.

\- C'est occupé ! trancha-t-elle d'une voix assez forte pour que qui que ce soit derrière l'entende. Réponds à ma question Emma.

\- Est-ce que tu crois pas que c'est trop tôt pour poser ce genre de questions ?

Elle regretta les mots à la seconde même où ils sortirent de sa bouche, installant sur le visage presque parfait de la brune un masque d'indifférence qu'elle détestait y voir.

\- En effet, fut la seule réponse à laquelle elle eut le droit sur un ton pincé.

\- Non ! Non, non, non Regina, ce n'est pas ce que je ...

\- C'est bon Miss Swan, tout va bien.

Pourtant elle s'écartait déjà d'elle, la priant de dégager le passage d'un geste de la main. Elle n'eut pas le loisir de tenter de se justifier, la porte déjà ouverte sur une femme d'une quarantaine d'années qu'elle avait déjà croisée au restaurant.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, râla-t-elle avant de réaliser l'identité de la personne qui la fusillait du regard.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? gronda Regina.

\- C'est moi, Majesté. C'est moi qui vous demande pardon. J'ignorais que c'était vous.

L'intéressée ne sembla pas juger nécessaire de répondre, la dépassant pour récupérer ce qu'elle avait visiblement commandé sur le comptoir à l'entrée.

\- Est-ce que je peux entrer ? râla à nouveau la quadragénaire.

Elle manqua s'excuser, préférant lui jeter un regard noir au dernier moment, ravie de l'effet qu'elle eut malgré la culpabilité de s'en prendre à quelqu'un qui ne lui avait rien fait.

\- Ton thé est froid, je t'en fais un autre ? se moqua Ruby lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

\- C'est pas drôle Ruby, j'ai merdé.

\- Non ? Alors Regina qui claque la porte du Granny après être sortie en furie des toilettes c'est pas les signes d'une béatitude post coïtale ?

\- _Une béat_... Non mais je rêve ! Tais toi !

\- Oh ça va ! Personne ne m'a entendue à part ma grand mère.

\- Ta grand mère ?!

\- Une ouïe de loup, tu te rappelles ? D'ailleurs on aurait très bien pu entendre ce qu'il se passait là dedans si on avait envie ... Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

\- Je crois que j'ai refusé d'aller vivre avec elle.

\- De t'installer ?

\- Oui.

Le silence gêné de son amie fut suffisant pour la plonger dans un désarroi encore plus complet qui la suivit toute la journée durant laquelle elle n'eut aucune nouvelle de la Reine. Armée du grimoire qui était toujours en sa possession, la jeune femme se plongea dans l'examen des pages qu'elle avait jusque là négligées. Elle avait bien trouvé le moyen pour un sorcier de voler la magie d'un autre, mais l'opération bien trop compliquée s'avérait impossible à réaliser sans un double meurtre qu'elle ne commettrait jamais.

.

..

.

Le soir et parce qu'elle avait décidé de garder un œil sur les agissements de Snow et de sa bande de fidèles, elle décida d'accepter son invitation au cabaret d'Ursula aux côtés d'Aurore, Ruby, Belle et Mulan. Armée d'un verre de whisky dont le prix exorbitant avait froncé les sourcils de la bibliothécaire, elle tentait de maintenir l'illusion, les yeux rivés sur la scène en écoutant distraitement les paroles de ses amies.

\- Quelque chose vous dérange ? lui demanda Mulan à côté d'elle.

Elle n'était pas surprise qu'elle soit la première à remarquer quelque chose en elle. Si Ruby était tout à fait courant, elle avait visiblement choisi d'ignorer le malheur des autres pour ne pas sombrer dans le sien et quant aux autres, leur conversation à voix basse éclipsait certainement tout autre sujet.

\- J'ai blessé quelqu'un par inadvertance et je m'en veux.

\- Excusez-vous.

\- J'aurais l'air encore plus fautive.

\- Expliquez-vous dans ce cas.

\- On peut se tutoyer ?

\- O... Oui. On peut. Qui est-ce que tu as blessé ?

\- Regina Mills.

Le nom franchit la barrière de ses lèvres comme un sort qui lui serait désormais familier, réveillant en elle une myriade d'émotions contradictoires.

\- Oh ... C'est embêtant. Je crois que la Reine est une femme d'action. Si tu veux t'excuser il te faudra plus que des paroles.

La chasseuse de primes eut un sourire. Elle en était déjà venue à la même conclusion, pourtant avec les événements actuels et la tournure que pourraient prendre les choses du jour au lendemain, elle était loin d'imaginer ses actions jouer en sa faveur. Si le maire de Storybrook découvrait qu'elle avait œuvré de son côté pour renverser Cora, elle avait le sentiment que les choses ne se passeraient pas bien.

\- Un remontant ? proposa une voix grave à ses côtés.

Ursula lui tendait un verre à moitié plein d'un liquide à l'origine plus que douteuse.

\- J'ai déjà ce qu'il faut, répondit-elle en levant son whisky.

\- Comme vous voudrez jeune fille. La soirée n'est pas à votre goût ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous avez l'air de vous ennuyer.

\- J'ai surtout l'air de quelqu'un de perdu ...

\- Regina fait souvent cet effet.

Elle sentit ses yeux se plisser de curiosité, frustrée par le sourire en coin que lui offrit la sorcière.

\- Miss Swan, je mets un point d'honneur à satisfaire mes clients. Il y a-t-il la moindre chose que je pourrais faire pour vous ?

Elle avait parlé sur un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'elle proposait, piquant la curiosité de Mulan à ses côtés qui se pencha un peu plus vers elles.

\- J'ai entendu dire des choses à votre propos Ursula. Que demandez-vous en l'échange de vos services ?

\- Mes prix varient.

\- Je voudrais priver quelqu'un de sa magie. Est-ce que vous savez comment faire ? se lança-t-elle. Et si c'était le cas quel prix en demanderiez-vous ?

\- Priver les gens de ce qu'ils ont de plus cher, c'est mon domaine ... Hook. Mon prix serait Hook.

\- Quoi ?! Vous voulez que je le tue ?

\- Non, que vous trouviez le moyen qu'il arrête de distraire mon étoile.

\- Votre étoile ? Jessica ? La danseuse dont il est dingue ? Il n'a jamais rien fait ...

\- Justement. C'est encore pire. L'idiote commencer à rêver d'une vie à ses côtés.

\- Et ça vous arrangerait qu'elle n'y pense pas ? Pour pouvoir la garder à vos côtés ?

\- Exactement.

Elle laissa son regard dériver vers la scène quelques secondes. Comme chaque fois où elle était venue, le pirate se trouvait immanquablement à une table non loin du premier rang, un verre à la main, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation d'un détail du décors. Elle se rappelait très bien de l'histoire qu'on lui avait comptée à son sujet et de tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait pour l'aider malgré son apparence un peu arrogante et ses sourires moqueurs.

\- Non. Tant pis, mais non, je n'accepte pas.

Étrangement sa réponse ne sembla pas susciter la moindre réaction chez la sorcière qui resta impassible.

\- Comme vous voulez.

Elle resta immobile encore quelques secondes après son départ, l'oreille tendue vers la conversation que Snow était en train d'avoir à propos d'une opération de coup d'état. Elle sourit à l'idée d'une quelconque tentative qu'elle pouvait très bien imaginer balayée du revers d'une main par l'une ou l'autre des sorcières.

\- Je vais y aller, annonça-t-elle à Mulan et Ruby à ses côtés.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Prendre l'air. L'alcool m'est monté à la tête, je vais rentrer à pieds, mentit-elle facilement.

\- Ok. Sois prudente, sembla se moquer la louve en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

Elle lui rendit avant de s'éclipser rapidement. Dehors l'air frais la fit immédiatement frissonner en plus de la sensation qui ne l'avait pas quittée de la soirée. Elle avait eu l'impression d'être épiée et ses vieux instincts de délinquante lui rappelaient une époque où elle avait été traquée par les services de police.

Elle avança machinalement, saluant le psychologue qu'elle croisa dans une rue déserte accompagné de son chien qui jappa lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Évitant toute conversation éventuelle, elle se plongea dans son téléphone, relisant une énième fois les derniers messages qu'elle avait envoyé à Regina sans obtenir la moindre réponse. Ses doigts coururent sans son propre accord sur le pavé numérique, inscrivant un " Je t'aime " sur l'écran lumineux avant d'être rapidement effacé.

Le soupir qu'elle poussa propulsa une bouffée d'air chaud dans le froid ambiant et elle eut un sourire en se rappelant d'une époque où elle et ses amis prétendaient être en train de fumer lorsque le phénomène pouvait se produire.

La jeune femme s'immobilisa devant les grilles où ses pas l'avaient menée. Le cimetière. Quelques veilleuses brillaient encore dans la nuit sombre, illuminant des stèles auxquelles elle n'avait jamais accordé d'importance. Elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, escaladant le portail en fer forgé avant de retomber de tout son haut de l'autre côté, retrouvant sans peine le tombeau qu'elle cherchait.

\- Emma ? l'accueillit d'abord la voix du chasseur.

\- Graham ! Salut !

\- Emma ! Tu es revenue !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout à cette heure là gamin ?

\- Maman avait dit qu'elle passait et finalement ...

\- Elle n'est pas venue ? s'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Non.

\- Graham tu n'as p...

Elle fut interrompue par un bruit d'explosion qui la figea, immédiatement envahie par un sentiment de culpabilité à s'en mordre les doigts. Elle avait été bête. Elle qui se sentait observée depuis le début de la soirée était venue dans le seul et unique endroit de la ville où elle n'aurait pas du se trouver.

\- Emma ? Tu crois que c'est Reg...

\- Non, répondit-elle sûre d'elle même.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la détermination qui s'empara des traits du chasseur qui dégaina un couteau d'une vingtaine de centimètres d'elle ne savait où. Pourtant, s'il ne faisait aucun doute que l'homme aurait donné sa vie pour la cause qu'il s'apprêtait à défendre, elle avait du mal à imaginer qu'un quelconque combat serait utile.

\- C'est Cora, souffla-t-il soudain le front ridé.

\- Henry ... Il faut cacher Henry ! Dans ta chambre gamin !

\- Non ! il faut appeler maman !

\- Henry, tais toi, si elle t'entend ...

\- Si elle m'entend quoi ? J'ai dit qu'il fallait app...

Plusieurs choses se passèrent au même moment, Graham avait replacé son couteau dans sa ceinture mais l'enfant eut tout de même un geste de recul lorsqu'il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, un air de profonde défiance peint sur le visage tandis que dehors, le claquement régulier de talons hauts étaient en train de pousser ses nerfs à bout.

\- Non !

Sa magie réagit avant elle, elle la sentit crépiter le long de son bras avant de se précipiter sur l'enfant qui disparut, instantanément remplacé par une peinture à son effigie.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Graham qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu ?! Regina va me tuer !

La panique qu'elle ressentait à l'instant n'avait pas d'égale et seules les mains du chasseurs s'agrippant fermement à ses avants bras réussirent à la faire atterrir, les jambes tremblant d'une peur inconsidérée. Elle tenta en vain à plusieurs reprises d'utiliser sa magie pour s'échapper du sous terrain, un sanglot bloqué dans sa gorge.

\- J'arrive pas ... J'arrive pas à partir Graham. Il va se pass...

\- Chut.

Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable d'infuser autant de calme en elle et pourtant, avec sa tranquillité d'homme sûr de lui même, ses yeux gris accrochés aux siens.

\- Tout va bien, continua-t-il. Regina va tout arranger.

Elle eut le temps de se demander comment il pouvait à se point lui faire confiance avant d'être précipitée dans ses bras par la force de l'explosion de la porte qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux.

\- C'est donc ici que vous vous terrez Miss Swan.

Sans surprise, Cora l'avait bel et bien suivie. Son regard froid parcourut avec hâte la pièce avant de se poser sur les deux occupants toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quelque chose sembla se briser sur les traits de la sorcière qui se durcirent immédiatement et elle eut du mal à croire qu'elle n'avait plus de coeur. La haine qu'elle y voyait à l'instant n'avait rien de quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas ressentir la moindre émotion. De la trahison aussi et elle se demanda brièvement à quel point Cora avait bien pu lui faire confiance ou faire confiance dans le jugement de sa fille ?

\- Avec un _homme_ ...

Le dernier mot avait été prononcé avec un mépris hors du commun et elle se prit à désirer de tout son être que Regina apparaisse réellement pour les sauver. À ses côtés elle aurait presque juré entendre Graham prier à voix basse et à un rythme tel qu'elle ne put distinguer un seul mot en dehors du nom de la Reine à laquelle elle était justement en train de penser.

\- Cora, c'est vraiment p...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, choquée par l'apparition d'un nuage de fumée violette au centre de la pièce qui révéla la silhouette du Maire de Storybrook. Elle aurait voulu croiser son regard mais fut déçue de constater qu'il était déjà accroché à celui du chasseur qui se tenait à ses côtés. L'espace d'un instant elle aurait pu jurer qu'ils communiquaient silencieusement, mais celui d'après le visage maquillé à la perfection de la brune se déformait déjà en un rictus de colère qu'elle n'aimait pas y voir.

\- Regina, il fau...

\- Pas maintenant Swan.

L'ordre fut accompagné d'un signe de la main qui l'envoya percuter le mur le plus proche. Si le choc n'avait pas été assez brutal pour casser quoi que ce soit, elle le ressentit ébranler chacun de ses os, la laissant hagarde à terre.

\- Pour qui te prends tu chasseur ?

La voix de la brune avait baissé d'un octave et elle aurait pu la trouver terriblement excitante si elle n'était pas en train d'avancer vers l'intéressé d'un pas décidé qui n'avait rien de rassurant.

\- Je m'excuse Majesté, répondit le Shérif les yeux toujours plantés dans ceux de sa supérieure.

\- Tu ... T'excuses ? sembla-t-elle se moquer.

\- Oui.

La claque qu'il reçut fit pivoter sa tête vers la gauche, faisant s'entrechoquer leurs regards l'espace d'une seconde avant que l'homme ne reprenne sa position initiale.

\- Tu crois qu'une Reine excuse un moins que rien comme toi lorsqu'il a touché à sa propriété privée ?

\- Non Majesté.

\- Cesse immédiatement ton insolence ou sinon ...

Elle marqua une pause mais le chasseur releva à nouveau le visage pour affronter le regard sombre de la sorcière.

\- Ou sinon quoi ? sembla-t-il la mettre au défi.

Il y eut un moment de flottement durant lequel ils se jaugèrent avec une intensité dont elle aurait pu être jalouse si elle n'avait pas appris à connaître son collègue de travail. Quelque part à sa droite elle perçut le mouvement de Cora qui s'avançait vers la scène qui était en train de se dérouler et son cerveau encore embué eut à peine le temps de distinguer le sourire macabre qui déchira son visage avant qu'un hoquet ne la fasse tourner la tête avec une violence qui provoqua un vertige.

\- Ou sinon ça.

\- Non ! Non Regina je t'en prie !

Le corps en lévitation de Graham était figé en un spasme étrange, mais ce qui l'effrayait encore plus était l'organe d'un rouge brillant qu'elle voyait palpiter dans le creux de la main de la sorcière.

\- Regina tu ne peux pas faire ça !

Le poing se referma, emportant avec lui la dernière lueur qui avait retenu le chasseur attaché à la vie. Le corps encore intact s'écroula sans un bruit et elle observa avec une fascination effrayante les dernières cendres de son coeur tomber sur le sol en marbre.

\- Je peux _tout_ faire Miss Swan.

\- J'espère que tu réserves un sort un peu plus créatif pour celle là, intervint la plus âgée.

\- Laissez-nous mère.

\- Regina, je ne pens...

\- J'ai dit ... Laissez-nous ! ordonna-t-elle cette fois les iris illuminés d'un violet menaçant.

\- Très bien ...

L'intéressée disparu en un nuage de fumée pourpre presque rouge, les laissant seules. Elle mit du temps à se rendre compte que les sanglots qu'elle entendait ne provenait de personne d'autre qu'elle même.

\- Pourq ... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Ce qu'il fallait faire.

Elles se dévisagèrent encore quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus soutenir le regard de braise qui la dévisageait sans aucune pitié. Elle s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir pu un jour voir la femme qui se cachait derrière la terrible meurtrière qu'elle était, doutant pour la première fois depuis des semaines de pouvoir supporter encore bien longtemps l'univers dans lequel elle avait accepté de s'enfermer.


	20. Chapter 20

_Et bonjour/soir ! :) Je suis désolée que ce dernier chapitre ait suscité autant d'émoi pour vous, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le personnage de Graham et je n'ai toujours pas digéré sa mort dans la série pourtant j'ai choisi de m'en servir ici aussi ... Et oui, Regina l'a bel et bien tué, je suis désolée. Maiiiis ... Les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables ;)_

 _Je vous apporte encore ce chapitre avec du retard & vous savez pourquoi ? Je me suis perdue tout le week end dans une fic en anglais que j'ai a-do-ré, plus de 50 chapitres & là vous savez ce qu'il se passe ? L'auteur a abandonné, arrêté d'écrire parce qu'elle n'avait " plus le temps " ... J'ai eu envie de tout casser ... Donnnnnc je vous fais la promesse que même si je mets du temps, j'irai au bout de cette fic ! ^^_

 _Merci encore à tous & en particuliers ceux qui prennent le temps de m'encourager par écrit : _Serieslover44, justinejannedu0760, Bonne Ame , lillyyy19, Grat, OoO-RED-OoO , Morgane (t'inquiète pas, il va y en avoir de la résistance ;) ), Floralys20, Mystik.7, angele751, Regina2015, evilhayleyregal , EvilSwanMills, rozaline38, StichE & Raphi5930 !

 _Bref, sans tergiverser plus longtemps ... Voici là suite en espérant que ça vous fera plus facilement digérer la pilule du chapitre précédent :)_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

.

..

.

Chapitre 20

.

..

.

Si au fond d'elle même, la jeune femme restée persuadée que rien ni personne n'arriverait un jour à égaler la place qu'avait su se faire Regina Mills en elle, il n'y avait rien de plus perturbant que d'être forcée de reconnaître qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'une meurtrière. Quelqu'un qui venait d'assassiner de sang froid sous ses yeux parce que c'était " ce qu'il fallait faire ".

Elle eut un sourire amer en repensant aux dernières paroles qu'avait eues le chasseur. La confiance démesurée qu'elle plaçait en elle lui paraissait parfois folle. _Elle_ se trouvait parfois - souvent - folle.

\- Où est Henry ? lui demanda la sorcière en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle sentit ses muscles se tendre d'elle ne savait qu'elle appréhension, tournant la tête pour refuser la main qui lui était tendue pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Emma ?

\- Je l'ai changé en tableau sans faire exprès.

\- Tu as _quoi_ ?!

Cette fois elle fut haussée de force le long du mur, plaquée contre une étagère sans ménagement.

\- J'ai pas fait exprès, se défendit-elle. Et puis je suis sûre que tu peux défaire ça d'un clin d'oeil alors arrête de me faire la morale !

\- De te faire la morale ? Personne ne touche à mon fils Emma ! Personne ne se permet de lu...

\- J'étais paniquée ! Ta mère était en train d'arriver et il ne voulait pas se cacher ! C'est pas ma f...

Une main étouffa la fin de sa phrase quelque part dans sa gorge, la Reine avait une lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux qui fit bouillonner sa magie dans ses veines.

\- Ne me touche pas !

Son éclat surprit suffisamment l'intéressée pour la faire reculer d'un mètre sous la force de la magie qui se dégagea soudain d'elle.

\- De quel droit tu oses me faire la leçon ? Tu viens de ... de ...

\- De tuer mon plus fidèle soldat ? Tu crois que j'en ai pas conscience ?

\- Pourquoi tu l'as fait alors ?!

\- Et toi ? Une chasseuse de primes qui se laisse suivre comme une débutante !

\- Je n'ai pas fait exprès !

\- Et c'est moi qui suis obligée de faire les choix les plus difficiles pour nous deux ...

\- Les choix les plus difficiles ? Tuer un homme ?

\- Ma mère l'aurait mis en pièces. Et tu sais ce qu'elle aurait fait d'abord ?

Le violet profond qui tournoyait dans les iris près des siens renforçait la furie peinte sur le visage de la sorcière mais elle devait avoir passé le point de non retour, incapable de ressentir la moindre peur.

\- Elle aurait fouillé sa mémoire. Le moindre souvenir. Elle aurait trouvé Henry. Mes instructions, ma trahison. Elle aurait retourné Gold contre mon fils, contre toi et même contre moi. Tu ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable !

\- Il y avait d'autres moyens ... Tu aurais pu effacer sa mémoire ou le protéger de ...

\- Non ! fut-elle coupée. Tu as vu tous ces coeurs dehors ? Tu n'as pas idée de la puissance qu'ils apportent à ma mère, elle aurait percé n'importe quel sort !

\- Alors tue moi !

\- Q...Quoi ?

\- Tue moi. J'en sais autant que Graham. Et tue Snow, Ruby, Ursula et ta copine Maléfique parce que nous savons toutes quelque chose que tu ne veux pas que ta mère apprenne.

\- Non ...

\- Si ! Tu sais ce que m'a dit Graham avant que tu rentres dans la pièce ? Les derniers mots qu'il a prononcés pour me rassurer ? Il m'a dit " Tout va bien. Regina va tout arranger " ...

En face d'elle la sorcière s'était figée, cherchant visiblement ses mots. Le spectacle lui arracha une once de fierté. Elle n'était pas sûre que beaucoup étaient encore vivants pour témoigner d'une pareille occurrence.

\- Avoue le Regina, tu n'avais aucun besoin de le tuer, tu te laisses emporter par ce que tu es. Tu es dépassée par ta magie noire et vivre au contact de ta mère ne fait qu'empirer les choses ... Laisse moi t'aider.

\- Non ! Et arrête de me regarder comme ça !

\- Comme ça comment ? s'étonna-t-elle honnêtement.

\- Avec pitié ... Pitié et Dégoût.

Elle ne répondit pas, consciente que les adjectifs se rapprochaient à peu de choses près de ce qu'elle ressentait pour la Reine à l'instant précis et leurs regards s'affrontèrent quelques secondes de plus avant que la Reine ne se détourne brusquement. Elle avait cru apercevoir le reflet brillant de larmes dans ses yeux mais de dos à présent elle n'aurait su dire si elle avait vu juste. La démarche raide elle s'approcha en silence du corps sans vie du chasseur pour lui lancer un sort qui eut pour effet de l'allonger dans une position un peu plus adéquate. Elle sembla l'observer encore un moment avant qu'il ne disparaisse, emporté dans un nuage violet.

\- Qu'est-ce ...

\- Pas maintenant, lui répondit la voix plus rauque d'habitude.

Elle s'était rendue auprès du tableau qu'elle avait créé peu de temps avant que la porte n'explose et l'enfant qu'elle avait fait disparaitre réapparu en un tourbillon de fumée. Elle crut d'abord que Regina s'était évanouie, amorçant un geste pour aller la secourir lorsqu'elle tomba à genoux pour finalement s'immobiliser quand elle la vit passer ses bras autour de la silhouette d'Henry qui semblait encore retourné par le sort qu'il avait subi. Gênée, elle eut l'impression d'assister à une scène à laquelle elle n'aurait pas eu le droit d'être témoin. Par dessus l'épaule de sa mère elle croisa le regard perdu du gamin et lui adressa un sourire réconfortant qui eut pour effet de l'inquiéter d'avantage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe maman ? l'entendit-elle murmurer près des mèches de soie noire.

L'intéressée se dégagea visiblement à regret de l'étreinte pour dévisager son fils un moment.

\- Graham est mort.

Elle eut le même hoquet de surprise que l'enfant, surprise de l'aveu aussi rapide avant de se rappeler que cet enfant sous ses airs de petit être pourri gâté avait déjà vécu autant d'années qu'elle si ce n'était plus.

\- Tu l'as tué n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

À l'autre bout de la pièce Regina leva les yeux vers comme pour chercher une réponse ou une quelconque assurance avant de répondre.

\- Parce qu'il le fallait mon ange ... Tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Je ... Je suis triste pour lui mais je te ferai toujours confiance maman. Où est-ce que je vais me cacher alors ?

À nouveau les perles d'ébène se fixèrent sur elle en une interdiction claire et précise. Elle n'aurait pas le droit de s'y rendre, comprit-elle.

\- Archie. Archie va s'occuper de toi quelques jours. C'est bientôt fini.

Elle se demandait comment elle pouvait lui faire une telle promesse alors qu'elle ne semblait avoir aucun plan pour venir à bout de sa mère mais l'instant d'après ils se dégageaient de leur longue étreinte.

\- D'accord, sembla-t-il accepter le compromis.

\- Maintenant je veux que tu dormes. Je vais t'amener chez Archie d'accord ?

\- Est-ce que tu vas rester ?

\- Autant de temps qu'il le faudra, mais tu veux bien m'attendre une minute dans ta chambre ici s'il te plait ?

\- Oui 'man ...

Le silence gêné qui s'installa presque aussitôt fut rompu par la voix posée de la brune qui refusait obstinément de croiser son regard.

\- Je vais régler le problème.

\- Si tu le dis ...

\- Tu ne me fais plus confiance ?

\- Non, c'est pas ça le problème.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

\- Je doute que tu en sois capable, avoua-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Que j'en sois capable ? gronda la sorcière.

\- Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de comment t'y prendre ? Pour en finir sans la tuer ?

\- J'y réfléchis.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait pas y travailler ensemble ? Snow et les autres ont déjà des idées derrière la tête ...

\- Quelles idées ?

\- La tuer. Ils pensent à la tuer Regina et nous savons toutes les deux que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Il nous faud...

\- Il n'y a pas de nous Emma, ma mère n'est pas le genre de mission dans laquelle tu veux te lancer !

\- Sauf que j'y suis déjà jusqu'au cou ! s'écria-t-elle exaspérée.

Son amante la regarda fulminer en silence quelques secondes en silence avant de se détourner, tentant visiblement de résister à l'envie qu'elle avait de lui sauter dessus toutes griffes dehors.

\- Et bien ... Pars donc avant que cela ne t'étouffe. Personne ne te retiens.

\- Pers ...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, outrée par les insinuations que la brune était en train de faire.

\- Henry ! Maman a fini, tu peux venir.

Comme s'il s'était caché derrière la porte de sa chambre, l'intéressé surgit de la pièce avant même que sa mère n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase.

\- Bonne nuit Emma ! lui lança-t-il.

\- Bonne nuit gamin.

Elle resta un long moment immobile après que la fumée violette se soit dissipée, choisissant de rester sur place, blottie dans une couverture sur l'immense canapé en cuir.

.

..

.

Aucune lumière ne vint la réveiller le lendemain matin, tirée d'un sommeil agité par sa chute sur le tapis où avait dormi Graham la veille.

Graham ...

Une nausée soudain l'envahie à l'idée de la scène dont elle avait été témoins, se précipitant de justesse devant l'évier de la cuisine américaine pour vider le contenu de son estomac. Encore groggy elle chercha la salle de bains qu'elle découvrit encore plus spacieuse que à ce à quoi elle s'était attendue, tentant d'ignorer le reflet blafard que lui renvoyait un miroir de deux mètres de large au dessus d'un lavabo où s'entassaient des produits de beauté masculin. Elle n'eut pas la force de sourire à l'idée que Graham ait pu se servir de crèmes hydratantes, préférant s'enfermer dans la cabine de douche sous un jet d'eau brûlant.

Elle devait aller voir Maléfique. C'était elle la spécialiste pour pénétrer dans les esprits des autres et quitte à ce qu'elle la supplie, elle la convaincrait de lui apprendre comment repousser cette forme de magie. Si elle était incapable d'accepter la décision qu'avait prise Regina en tuant Graham, elle ne pourrait pas vivre en sachant que ce sacrifice avait été vain si jamais Cora parvenait à apprendre la vérité en lisant dans ses pensées.

Profitant de la magie des lieux, elle fit apparaître un gobelet de café brûlant dans ses mains avant de se téléporter devant la tour où elle avait vu la sorcière pour la dernière fois. La clairière était à nouveau intacte, vide de tout stigmate du combat qui s'y était pourtant déroulé. Le bruit de son poing qui frappa sur la porte en bois sembla rebondir sur tous les arbres qui l'entouraient.

\- Maléfique ?! appela-t-elle quand elle ne reçut aucune réponse.

Elle était sur le point d'entrer de force lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sous elle, manquant la déstabiliser sous l'oeil impassible de la sorcière.

\- Vous aviez raison, annonça-t-elle simplement.

\- J'ai rarement tort. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Regina ?

\- Elle a tué Graham.

L'information provoqua un haussement de sourcils à peine surpris mais la plus âgée fit un pas de côté pour l'inviter à rentrer dans le salon.

\- Le chasseur ? l'entendit-elle demander derrière elle.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, perdue dans la contemplation du salon dans lequel elle avait été introduite, entièrement fait en bois et pierre comme s'il s'était agit d'une seule pierre qu'on aurait taillée, donnant l'illusion que la table centrale prenait racine dans le sol en roc fendu de bois.

\- Oui, le chasseur. C'est très beau ici.

\- Merci. Pourquoi l'a-t-elle tué ?

Inconfortable au milieu de la pièce, elle observa l'hôtesse s'asseoir dans un fauteuil sans l'inviter à en faire de même, clairement décidée à ne pas lui offrir la possibilité de rester chez elle une minute de plus que nécessaire.

\- Cora m'a surprise avec lui, Regina est arrivée et a trouvé que ... Que le meilleur moyen pour ne pas que sa mère découvre la vérité serait de le tuer.

\- Je vois ... Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

\- Je pense avoir trouvé le moyen de priver Cora de sa magie, mais avant tout j'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez à apprendre comment empêcher les gens de lire dans mes pensées.

\- Qui vous fait penser que je le peux ?

\- Parce que c'est votre domaine, non ? Vous avez l'air sacrément calée dans le domaine.

\- Qui vous fait penser que je le veuille ? sembla-t-elle rectifier.

\- Si Regina est votre amie vous devez me laisser l'aider. Et ça commence par empêcher par tout moyen que sa mère mette une main sur Henry. Les conséquences seraient terribles.

\- Hum ...

Aucune réponse ne vint, la sorcière apparemment perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Maléfique ? tenta-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Débrouillez-vous. Vous avez à votre disposition une forme de magie que beaucoup vous envient.

\- Je me sers ... Je me sers de mes sentiments pour Regina mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils soient ...

\- Foutaises ! fut-elle coupée. Concentrez-vous et tout ira bien.

L'espace d'un instant elle eut l'impression de se retrouver plongée dans un de ses livres préférés et frissonna à l'idée de la sorcière en train de plonger dans ses souvenirs pour lui apprendre à fermer son esprit.

\- Qui est le Professeur Rogue ?

\- Un personnage de fiction. Est-ce que vous arrêterez de faire ça un jour si je me concentre suffisamment ?

\- Non.

\- Comment ça marche ? Est-ce que je dois imaginer quelque chose en particulier pour faire en sorte de bloquer un sort ?

\- Les conséquences de votre incompétence ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pensez à ce qu'il arriverait si jamais vous échouiez à protéger vos pensées. À ce pour quoi vous vous battez. Je suis sûre que la réponse est toujours la même.

Regina. La réponse à toutes ses questions était toujours Regina ces derniers temps. Elle qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre, Elle qu'il fallait protéger plus que tout, Elle qui la poussait à se dépasser et à rester dans cette si petite ville, Elle pour laquelle elle pleurait, riait, espérait, rageait. Elle avait envahi la moindre parcelle de son existence, se pouvait-elle qu'elle soit aussi devenue la seule source de magie qu'elle puisse trouver ?

\- Vous n'allez pas me tester ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Essayer de lire mes pensées pour m'entrainer ?

\- Vous n'arriverez jamais à me bloquer si j'avais envie de lire vos pensées. Vous êtes l'élue Emma, arrêtez donc de jouer les femmes battues, remontez le menton et plantez vos yeux dans ceux de Cora, son pouvoir ne vous arrive pas à la cheville.

Elle sentit la magie infusée dans les mots s'insinuer en elle tel un parfum qu'elle n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher d'inhaler, consciente de son effet lorsqu'elle se répandit en elle comme une drogue dans son sang. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle avait demandé à Maléfique mais elle accepterait l'aide qu'importe la forme qu'elle prendrait.

\- Merci.

La sorcière lui accorda un sourire en coin qui n'atteint pas son regard toujours froid et elle allait le lui faire remarquer lorsque son téléphone vibra dans la poche de son jean.

\- Ouais ?

\- Où t'es Swan ? demanda la voix de Ruby à l'autre bout du téléphone.

\- Dans la forêt. Il se passe quelque chose ?

\- À la frontière de la ville. Ramène toi.

La ligne fut coupée avant même qu'elle ait le temps de demander plus d'informations, toujours surveillée par la blonde.

\- À vous de jouer Miss Swan, sembla-t-elle se moquer.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se concentrer bien longtemps avant de pouvoir se téléporter à l'endroit indiqué par la serveuse. À sa grande surprise, elle était apparue au milieu d'une foule de personnes, des villageois qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas tous. Quelque part devant elle, elle entendit la voix de Cora sans pouvoir déterminer ce qui était en train de se dire. Elle dut pousser plusieurs familles entières avant d'atteindre le premier rang, repérant la louve qui lui adressa un regard alarmé.

\- ... pas la seule promesse que j'entends tenir. Mais trêve de bavardages.

Les yeux sombres de la sorcière balayèrent la foule, s'arrêtant brièvement avec surprise sur les siens avant de se détourner vers le Ténébreux qui se tenait à ses côtés immobile, attendant visiblement la prochaine directive.

\- Maintenant mon ami.

Depuis là où elle était, elle put voir l'éclat de furie malsaine qui zébra les yeux de Gold certainement outré par le nom dont il venait d'être affublé. L'instant d'après il s'était pourtant déjà retourné vers la ligne dessinée à la craie jaune sur le sol qui semblait délimiter la frontière de la ville. Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il fit accroupit, imprégnant ses doigts d'une poudre sortie tout droit d'une petite besace qu'il tenait dans la main. À terre, il dessina sous le regard attentif de toute l'assemblée, des runes qu'elle fut incapable de déchiffrer.

Il y eut un frisson collectif quand les lettres à terre s'enflammèrent brièvement.

\- Voilà, annonça-t-il fier de lui à la sorcière qui l'observait telle un prédateur.

\- Merci, eut-elle l'audace de répondre.

Ce fut elle qui s'avança jusqu'à la ligne, faisant se dresser devant elle un mur brillant, la manifestation physique de la frontière qui séparait la ville du monde extérieur. Emma observa fascinée ses traits se durcir et ses yeux muter en un rouge irisé d'or. Une force palpable crépita dans l'air autour de la main qu'elle leva pour effleurer la surface transparente. La puissance tranquille qui transpirait de son attitude altière avait quelque chose d'encore plus déstabilisant que le Ténébreux et elle se demanda s'il existait vraiment un moyen de venir à bout d'une telle force de la nature.

Le geste si anodin que venait de faire la sorcière provoqua une onde de choc qui souffla les cheveux de tous les habitants présents autour d'elles, les mèches blondes de la chasseuse de primes lui obstruant momentanément la vue. L'instant d'après la surface brillante ressemblait à un miroir craquelé dont la matière aurait été chauffée à blanc, des fissures rougeoyantes l'envahissant immanquablement.

\- Protégez-vous ! entendit-elle hurler Snow quelque part dans la foule.

Contrairement aux autres, elle n'obéit pas à l'ordre pour se terrer derrière le corps protecteur d'un mari ou d'une mère. La blonde resta immobile, protégée par sa magie lorsque la frontière explosa en un millier de fragments qui s'effritèrent au contact du bouclier qu'elle avait érigé sans même s'en rendre compte. Autour d'elles, plusieurs corps tombèrent, certains atteints physiquement par les éclats, d'autres visiblement en proie à un mal de crâne lui laissant penser que l'onde de choc avait également due être sonore.

Cora dont l'attention était restée quelques secondes de plus accrochée à l'oeuvre qu'elle venait d'accomplir se détourna pour balayer la scène du regard. Ses yeux avaient perdu l'éclat de leur magie, remplacé par l'habituelle froideur qu'on pouvait y lire.

\- Charge-toi d'eux, ordonna-t-elle à son nouveau serviteur.

L'intéressé s'exécuta avec un soupir exaspéré, agitant quelques doigts pour soulager tous les villageois qui avaient été touchés, visiblement agacé à l'idée de gâcher son pouvoir pour soigner la foule de gens qu'il n'appréciait pas. Il y eut quelques instant de flottement qui ennuyèrent bien vite l'ancienne Reine.

\- Miss Swan.

La blonde avala avec difficulté sa salive, fermant brièvement les yeux pour tenter de se remémorer l'étrange confidence qu'avait pu lui insuffler Maléfique quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Oui ?

\- Où est ma fille ?

\- Encore trop fatiguée par la nuit que nous avons passée ensemble pour mettre un pied hors du lit, se surprit-elle à répondre avec un sourire.

\- Sans vouloir remettre en cause vos prouesses ... physiques Miss Swan, je doute qu'elles soient suffisantes pour empêcher ma fille de vous tuer après ce qu'elle a vu comme moi hier.

\- Ce que vous avez _cru_ voir Cora, corrigea-t-elle.

Le visage encore bien conservé se rida d'incompréhension et elle se demanda à nouveau s'il était possible qu'aucun coeur ne batte dans sa poitrine. Elle maintenait une très bonne illusion.

\- Très bien, sembla-t-elle accepter. Prouvez-moi que vous êtes de mon côté.

\- Je ne sais pas où se trouve Maléfique, mentit-elle.

\- J'ai changé d'avis. Apportez-moi le Prince pas si charmant.

Elle dut retenir un sourire.

\- Vous allez le tuer ?

\- Mais quel plaisir y prendrais-je ? Aucun mal ne lui sera fait, je vous assure, promit-elle.

Les sourcils froncés elle tourna les talons sans écouter le discours que la sorcière reprenait à propos des possibilités qui s'ouvraient aux villageois. Certains n'avaient pas attendu son invitation pour tenter de traverser la frontière, faisant plusieurs allés-retour pour s'assurer que la ligne tracée à la craie n'avait plus aucune signification.

\- David ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse lorsqu'elle atteignit le groupe de résistants.

\- Oui ?

\- Suis-moi.

Elle avait appris il y avait longtemps déjà à ne jamais poser de questions, ne pas laisser le choix à ses "proies" de se soustraire à sa volonté. Et comme d'habitude et certainement parce qu'il lui faisait confiance, l'individu ne lui posa aucun problème. Ils avaient bientôt atteints la mère de Regina lorsque Snow sembla sortir de sa transe et se précipita sur eux, s'interposant entre eux et son but. Du coin de l'oeil elle vit Gold amorcer un mouvement pour protéger sa geôlière mais il fut arrêté d'une main impérieuse.

\- Arrêtez-vous ! Elle est train de vous avoir ! Ce cadeau qu'elle nous fait est empoisonné !

L'accusée ne fit aucun geste pour tenter d'arrêter la nouvelle venue, son regard à peine intéressé posé sur elle, impassible malgré les murmures qui avaient commencé à se propager dans la foule soudain immobile.

\- Personne n'a donc retenu sa leçon ? Rappelez vous de Rumplestinskin ! Qui n'a jamais regretté d'avoir passé un marché avec lui ?

L'intéressé eut un rictus d'agacement, mais sans un ordre direct de Cora, il ne bougea pas.

\- Vous avez oublié qui elle est ! Pire que lui ! Elle trouvera le moyen de retourner son offre contre nous tous. Je sais ... Je sais que je n'ai plus le même statut que dans la forêt enchantée et que nous avons accordé notre confiance à Regina mais clairement ici son jugement n'est pas impartial, nous courrons à notre perte en la laissant vivre parmi nous !

\- C'est tout ? railla l'autre quand elle eut finit. Voilà donc la fameuse Princesse qui menait la résistance contre ma fille ? Je dois avouer que je suis déçue, je vous attribuais des qualités que vous n'avez visiblement pas ...

Les deux ennemies se dévisagèrent en un silence chargé d'une tension palpable avant que la plus jeune ne rouvre la bouche.

\- Vous êtes méprisante !

\- Parce que vous êtes méprisable. Vous ne voulez pas de ce que j'ai à offrir ?

Personne n'eut le temps de bouger, la chasseuse de primes sentant uniquement ses mains se refermer par réflexe sur le bras de David pour l'empêcher de bondir. La sorcière s'était soudain rapprochée de la petite brune, le sourire carnassier qui semblait propre aux Mills étirant ses lèvres.

\- Tant pis pour vous.

La magie qui passa brièvement dans les yeux bruns se propagea en un silence pesant dans sa prisonnière mais rien ne se passa. Cora laissa échapper un petit rire devant la surprise générale. La blonde croisa son regard, incapable de manquer le mouvement de tête qui lui ordonner de lâcher le Prince. À regret et consciente que son contact était certainement la dernière protection dont il disposait, elle le lâcha, étouffant une exclamation lorsqu'elle sentit la vague de magie l'effleurer pour aller pousser de quelques mètres l'homme.

\- David ! Non ! Lâchez-moi !

La Princesse qui se débattait pour échapper à la prise de l'ancienne Reine fut immédiatement relâchée et en profita pour se précipiter sur la silhouette de son mari tombé à la renverse. Un bruit sourd lui rappelant celui d'un corps lancé à pleine vitesse dans une porte vitrée retentit lorsqu'elle tenta de passer la frontière derrière laquelle il était à présent. Une réalisation horrifiée stria brièvement les traits de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne se mette à taper la séparation invisible de ses deux poings avec la désespération d'une femme qui pourrait tout perdre.

\- David !

Cette fois le cri fut suffisant pour le faire se relever, permettant à tout le monde d'assister choqué à sa vaine tentative de revenir sur ses pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?! s'écria Snow.

\- Exaucé votre souhait de ne pas bénéficier de l'offre que j'ai faite aux autres villageois, répondit calmement Cora. Et puisque vous êtes des âmes soeurs, votre heureux élu en bénéficie également. Quel dommage que vous ne soyez plus du même côté de la frontière ...

\- Espèce de ...

Cette fois le Ténébreux réagit avec une rapidité impressionnante pour s'interposer entre elle et la Princesse et l'empêcher de planter le couteau qu'elle avait sorti de sa ceinture.

\- Oh et avant que j'oublie, reprit la brune avec une voix légère en se retournant vers celle dont le regard la fusillait toujours. Qu'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit et tous les gens présents de l'autre côté de cette barrière mourraient avant d'avoir pu battre un cil.

Elle savait. Elle avait donc été au courant depuis tout ce temps des tentatives de meurtres qui pesaient au dessus de sa tête et elle venait de faire d'une pierre deux coups, se vengeant de Snow qui semblait à présent abattue et écarté tout danger pour sa vie. Inutile de se demander d'où Regina avait tiré son sens si particulier de la diplomatie.

.

..

.

Cora n'avait pas essayé de lire dans ses pensées pourtant la tension qu'elle sentait en elle n'avait pas diminuée, incapable de se relaxer même au milieu des habitants de la ville dont les trois quarts s'étaient donné rendez-vous chez Ursula pour fêter la tombée de la frontière. L'héroïne du jour était là, flanquée de la propriétaire des lieux et d'une femme dont la couleur des cheveux et le manteau en fourrure ne laissait aucun doute sur l'identité. Bien sûr, Snow était absente et si Mulan était restée avec elle toute la journée pour tenter de l'aider à trouver une solution avec la fée bleue qui avait offert de construire une petite maison à la frontière afin que les époux ne soient pas trop loin l'un de l'autre, elle avait finalement accepté de se joindre à leur bande ce soir.

Personne n'avait entendu parler de Regina mais elle se rappelait de la promesse qu'elle avait faite à son fils de rester à ses côtés tant qu'il en aurait besoin. Et il avait visiblement réclamé sa présence toute la journée à en croire sa disparition des radars. Partout en ville, certains préparaient déjà leur départ et Hope qu'elle avait croisé dans la rue avait daigné se risquer à lui parler assez longtemps pour la remercier de cette chance qui leur était offerte avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle avait failli lui faire remarquer que c'était Cora Mills qu'il fallait remercier mais s'était retenue au dernier moment.

\- Tiens, regarde qui montre le bout de son nez, se moqua Ruby à ses côtés.

Elle noyait son chagrin dans l'alcool et la blonde n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de lui parler de Graham. Elle ne savait même pas si elle en serait capable un beau jour. Elle suivit le doigt pointé de son amie et rencontra la fine silhouette du Maire de Storybrook enveloppée dans une longue robe d'un rouge profond. Parce qu'elle avait certainement capté son attention, leurs regards se croisèrent et Emma sentit son coeur s'emballer, désir et tristesse se mêlant en un étrange cocktail qui attaqua son estomac avec plus de force que l'alcool qu'elle venait de consommer à jeun. Elle l'observa saluer sa mère et se faire offrir une chaise par un homme attablé avec elle. Aurore dont l'humeur était au beau fixe se rapprocha d'elle et Ruby pour tenter de les attirer vers le centre de la fête et si la louve se laissa avoir, la blonde préféra se dérober pour aller s'asseoir auprès du pirate dont la place n'avait pas changé.

\- Bonsoir Hook.

\- Bonsoir Love. Tout va bien ?

\- Non, répondit-elle honnêtement.

\- Pourtant tout le monde est à la fête ...

\- Pas tous non.

\- La Princesse ?

\- Pas qu'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Je suis en deuil. D'une mort dont je suis la seule à être au courant.

\- Tu as tué quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il sérieusement en détachant pour la première fois son regard de la danseuse sur la scène.

\- Non. On a tué quelqu'un sous mes yeux.

\- Ce n'était pas la première fois non ?

\- Non. Mais ...

\- Mais ? poussa-t-il.

\- Je n'arrive pas à accepter ce monde, ces règles.

\- Swan, qu'importe où tu vivras, le monde sera toujours révoltant. Tu dois apprendre à le surmonter pour pouvoir rester là où est ta place.

\- Où est ma place ?

\- Auprès de ceux que tu aimes.

\- Et si ceux que j'aime sont justement le problème ?

Le pirate eut un rire amer qui parlait de vécu mais ne se prononça pas.

\- Alors tourne toi vers Belle.

\- Belle ?

\- Elle est amoureuse de l'être le plus Noir qu'il puisse exister. Ils donneraient leur vie l'un pour l'autre. Si tu as besoin de conseils, va la voir.

La blonde suivit du regard la direction que son mouvement du menton avait indiqué, retombant sur la table d'honneur où Gold était sagement assis en compagnie de l'intéressée qui avait l'air de lui tenir la seule main qui lui restait sous la table. La bibliothécaire semblait se contenter de ce qui lui était offert, la moindre seconde qu'elle était capable de passer en la présence de son mari. Elle l'avait accepté. Leur amour était véritable et quelques jours, semaines, elle avait espéré que le même type de romance avait pu se nouer entre elle et Regina. Etait-ce elle le problème ? Devrait-elle être capable d'en faire autant ? D'accepter ce qu'était Regina sans broncher ? Ou bien les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour la Reine avait beau être plus troublant que tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il ne lui serait jamais donné de partager avec elle un " Amour Véritable " ? Le couple lui arracha une larme qu'elle essuya avec hargne, reconnaissante au capitaine d'avoir fait semblant de ne pas la voir.

\- Hook ?

\- Oui ?

\- T'es un gars bien. Fais attention à Jessica, Ursula ne veut pas la perdre. L'autre jour elle m'a proposé un marché pour la dissuader de partir avec toi.

Quelque chose de sombre passa dans le regard d'habitude si clair qui lui fit se demander si il avait déjà commis des crimes irréparables sous ses airs de Don Juan au coeur brisé.

\- Merci Swan, je te le revaudrai.

Il n'attendit pas qu'elle réponde, se levant déjà pour prendre le chemin de la sortie, laissant son verre à moitié plein sur la table. Tentée, elle le renifla avant de le reposer avec dégout. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il contenait et aucune envie de le découvrir à en juger par l'odeur qui lui avait brûlé les narines. À l'autre bout de la pièce elle croisa le regard interrogatif de Ruby et Mulan qui s'étaient accoudées au bar et leur fit signe de finir la soirée sans elle. Elle n'avait plus aucune envie de rester et l'ambiance festive la mettait mal à l'aise.

Elle avait presque atteint la sortie quand une main sur son bras la retint.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda la voix basse dans le creux de son oreille.

Elle fut incapable de ne pas frissonner au contact soudain. Si de loin tout le monde aurait pu penser que Regina avait besoin d'être aussi près d'elle pour se faire entendre, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que son corps épouse aussi bien le sien.

\- Je suis Hook, railla-t-elle. Maintenant que j'ai plus Graham, faut bien que je me trouve un autre amant ...

Son sarcasme fut loin d'être bien accueilli, la poigne se resserrant sur son avant bras avant qu'elle ne soit retournée de force à quelques centimètres de son amante qui la fusillait du regard.

\- Retire immédiatement ça.

\- Je suis pas d'humeur Regina.

\- Pas d'humeur à quoi ?

\- À te tenir tête. Je suis partagée entre l'envie de t'enlever pour te faire l'amour toute la nuit et celle de te tuer à mains nues avant de certainement pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps et mourir d'épuisement.

\- Et bien ... Je suppose que la première proposition est plus tentante.

\- Oui mais non.

\- Tu ... Tu ne comptes plus coucher avec moi ? sembla-t-elle s'inquiéter.

\- On sait très bien toutes les deux que même si je le voulais je n'arriverais pas à tenir bien longtemps. Je suis juste pas d'humeur Regina, tu peux comprendre que ce que j'ai vu hier m'ait ... Dérangée ?

Elle obtint un signe de tête confirmant que le message était compris et l'espace d'un instant elle crut que Regina allait l'embrasser en plein public, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes avant de dévier vers son oreille.

\- Attends-moi là s'il te plaît.

Parce qu'il était rare de l'entendre prononcer ces mots, la chasseuse de primes resta immobile, l'observant repartir vers la table principale pour adresser quelques mots à voix basse à sa mère et s'excuser auprès des autres invités avec son sourire de politicienne bien réglé. À son retour elle se laissa guider par une main dans le creux de ses reins jusqu'à la Mercedes où elle s'assit dans le fauteuil en cuir chauffé.

\- On va où ?

\- Chez moi. _Dormir._

Elle ne répondit pas, contemplant la route défiler durant tout le trajet, tirée de ses pensées uniquement lorsque le ronronnement du moteur s'arrêta. Elle contempla quelques secondes le manoir devant elles avant de suivre sa propriétaire dans l'allée.

\- Tu as besoin de boire quelque chose ? Passer à la salle de bain ?

\- Non, pas que je sache ...

Docilement, elle suivit la brune dans les escaliers, tachant de ne pas tomber dans les talons aiguille qu'elle avait enfilés pour l'occasion. A l'étage, la Reine s'empara de sa main pour la conduire jusque sur le seuil de sa chambre où elle s'immobilisa.

\- Emma ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu as envie de passer la nuit ici ? Je ne veux pas te fo...

\- Non. Ça me fait plaisir. Ça me fait toujours plaisir de passer du temps à tes côtés.

Le sourire radieux auquel elle eut le droit fut suffisant pour effacer le malaise qui s'était installé en elle et la seconde d'après elle fut contournée, secouée d'un frisson lorsque des mains froides glissèrent dans ses cheveux pour dégager son dos. Elle se força à rester immobile lorsque la fermeture éclair de sa robe fut descendue avec une lenteur exagérée.

\- Je croyais qu'on allait dormir ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus rauque qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

\- Et abîmer cette jolie robe ?

Les lèvres qui avaient effleuré son oreille dégagée descendirent sur son épaule pour y déposer un baiser qui manqua la faire tomber en même temps que la robe lorsqu'elle glissa le long de son corps, accompagnée par les mains de la brune.

\- Cette _jolie_ robe ? Je crois que c'est la première fois où j'ai le droit à un compliment vestimentaire.

\- Ne t'y habitues pas.

En sous vêtements, elle se laissa pousser vers l'immense lit au centre de la pièce où elle fut assise. Debout entre ses jambes la sorcière la couva du regard quelques secondes avant de détacher le collier en diamants qu'elle portait, le faisant tomber sur le tapis sans s'inquiéter de son état. Éblouie par la beauté de la scène, la jeune femme fut à nouveau submergée d'une vague de tristesse qui mouilla ses yeux, brouillant la silhouette parfaite le long de laquelle la robe rouge glissa.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

La brune s'était assise sur ses genoux, l'inondant d'une chaleur rassurante et elle préféra se réfugier dans le confort de son épaule, cachée par les mèches de soies coiffée en un brushing parfait.

\- Em-ma ... Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai peur de perdre ... Tout ça.

\- Je ne partirai jamais Emma, c'est à toi de décider si tu veux rester à mes côtés malgré ... Ce que je suis.

\- Je ...

Elle ne fut pas autorisée à répondre, allongée sur le lit d'une pression de la main sur le haut de sa cage thoracique.

\- Plus tard, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça en silence, laissant Regina passer une main sur son visage pour le débarrasser de toute trace de maquillage. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en un bref baiser, immédiatement repoussée avec un sourire lorsqu'elle tenta de l'approfondir. La mère d'Henry se dégagea de son étreinte pour se faufiler sous les draps.

\- Dors, lui intima-t-elle lorsqu'elle l'eut rejointe.

La chasseuse de primes prit un malin plaisir à résister au sort qu'elle avait clairement discerné dans l'ordre donné, ne s'endormant que bien après que la respiration de la brune se soit unifiée en un sommeil profond.

Il faisait à peine jour quand elle se réveilla pourtant seule dans l'immense lit mais sa confusion fut de courte durée, remarquant immédiatement le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée à quelques mètres. Elle observa un long moment la silhouette enroulée dans une couverture en velours. Les flammes l'avait habillée d'un halo rougeoyant qu'elle aurait pu confondre avec de la magie, ses traits adoucis par la lueur qui éclairait le livre qu'elle était en train de lire.

\- Tu vas t'abîmer les yeux, souffla-t-elle au bout d'un moment sans cesser son examen d'un schéma.

\- Je crains qu'il soit déjà trop tard ...

Toujours en sous vêtements, elle s'empara d'une robe de chambre qui appartenait à la maîtresse des lieux pour se lever et rejoindre l'intéressée sur le tapis en fourrure.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il est pas un peu tôt pour travailler ?

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ét...

\- Non, fut-elle coupée.

Elle ne continua pas pour autant, la laissant la dévisager, une main caressant prudemment la courbe de son épaule.

\- Regina ?

\- Hum ?

\- Je sais que j'ai très mal réagi la dernière fois qu'on en a parlé mais ...

Sous ses doigts les muscles se tendirent et elle sentit l'attention de Regina se figer sur les mots qu'elle était en train de faire semblant de lire.

\- A propos de toi et moi ... Dans cette maison. Je veux m'excuser pour ma réaction. Je suis pas quelqu'un qui aime la stabilité. J'ai jamais vécu avec personne et même quand j'étais petite ... C'était compliqué. Je t'en parlerai un jour mais il faut juste que tu saches que pour moi c'est dur de m'installer quelque part avec l'idée d'un futur à bâtir.

\- Emma ...

\- Non, laisse moi finir s'il te plaît. Je veux que tu saches que même si j'ai du mal à m'imaginer mon futur, je sais ... Je sais que je ne pourrais pas le vivre sans toi. Alors, j'ai besoin de temps pour m'habituer à l'idée et pas m'installer pour fuir à la première occasion mais ... Si Henry est d'accord, oui, j'aimerais beaucoup vivre avec vous... Dans un futur p...

Elle fut coupée par un doigt impérieux, réalisant qu'alors qu'elle était restée le regard plongé dans les flammes pour se donner le courage de parler, la brune avait cessé de fixer son grimoire pour l'observer avec un intérêt touché. Le doigt qui avait scellé ses lèvres finit par s'en détacher pour glisser le long de son menton jusqu'entre les pans du négligé qu'elle avait enfilé. Les yeux bruns s'irisèrent d'un rouge incandescent et elle sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsque la pointe de ses doigts perça le tissu de sa peau.

La sorcière resta un moment de plus immobile, savourant visiblement la sensation que lui offrait le geste qu'elle était en train de faire avant de reculer, ramenant son bras sur ses cuisses repliées comme si elle avait été prise en flagrant délit. Elle allait reprendre quand elle fut coupée par des bruits de pas dans les escaliers qu'elles guettèrent toutes les deux figées dans l'attente avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans l'une des chambres du premier étage.

\- Ta mère rentre un peu tard non ?

\- Tu veux aller lui faire la morale ?

\- Non ... En revanche j'aimerais beaucoup retourner au lit. Avec toi.

\- Dormir ?

Le ton moqueur sur lequel la proposition avait été faite la fit sourire, la sorcière n'avait toujours pas digéré son refus de coucher avec elle la veille.

\- Dormir confirma-t-elle.

.

..

.

A en douter par la façon dont elle se réveilla, emprisonnée par le corps de Regina, la brune avait du trouver le sommeil plus facilement que la première fois où elle s'était mise au lit, dormant toujours à poings fermés malgré l'heure relativement tardive.

Neuf heures trente.

Parce que quelque chose lui disait que même un samedi matin, le Maire devait avoir l'habitude de se lever tôt.

Elle mit une éternité à s'extirper des bras qui la retenaient prisonnière, enfilant des affaires qui n'étaient pas à elle avant de sortir sur la pointe des pieds de la pièce. La maison était encore endormie, plongée dans une pénombre relative et elle savoura quelques instant encore le silence des lieux uniquement perturbée par le doux grondement d'une machine à laver dans une pièce lointaine. D'un mouvement du poignet elle ouvrit les volets du salon pour sentir l'air frais s'y précipiter avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle n'était pas encore familière avec le système de rangement qui avait été mis en place et dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de trouver une poêle et tous les ingrédients nécessaires à ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Elle était en train de faire cuire son quatrième pancake quand elle se raidit au contact d'une main dans le creux de ses reins.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Un petit déjeuner, je croyais que tu l'aurais deviné.

Son sarcasme lui valut un coup de dents dans le creux de son épaule qui la fit glapir mais la sorcière ne poussa pas plus loin la punition. Le visage appuyé dans le centre de son dos et un bras l'entourant finirent par rassurer la blonde qui reprit ses activités en silence, souriant lorsqu'une main se faufila sous le tissu de son vêtement.

\- Hey, qu'est ce-que tu fais ?

\- Je croyais que tu l'aurais deviné ...

\- Ah-ah.

Elle choisit d'ignorer les dessins que la brune traçait du bout des doigts sur son ventre et ses cuisses, serrant les dents pour parvenir à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle était en train de cuisiner. Ses mains tremblantes manquèrent faire tomber la cuillère dont elle se servait provoquant un rire de la part de son amante qui la plaqua un peu plus étroitement contre le fourneau, écartant des jambes d'une de ses cuisses.

\- Regina ...

\- Tsk. Concentre toi, tu ne voudrais pas te brûler ...

\- Mais ...

\- Obéis.

La blonde s'exécuta, la mine renfrognée bientôt effacée par la sensation des doigts qui écartèrent le seul sous vêtement qu'elle avait gardé en dessous du peignoir. Elle savait qu'elle était déjà prête et elle sentit ses muscles se torde en entendant Regina gémir en le constatant à son tour. Leur dernière escapade datait de quelques jours à peine et pourtant ses jambes manquèrent se dérober sous elle lorsque la sorcière entra en elle. Les vas et viens n'avaient rien d'agressif, la torturant lentement à un rythme qui la mena pourtant au bord de l'orgasme en quelques minutes. Le bras qui était jusque là resté autour de sa taille se déroula, une main remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour attraper sa queue de cheval et exposer un côté de son cou qui fut immédiatement attaqué à coups de dents, toute idée d'un petit déjeuner déjà oubliée.

\- Regina ...

\- Je sais, souffla la voix rauque dans son oreille.

Un autre doigt fut rajouté aux deux autres déjà en elle tandis que son pouce alla trouver son clitoris et elle dut s'accrocher à la poignée du fourneau pour ne pas tomber, incapable de retenir ses encouragements en des gémissements qui étirèrent d'un sourire satisfait la bouche qui torturait son cou.

\- Un peu de retenue Miss Swan, nous ne sommes pas seules dans la maison.

La pensée que Cora puisse les surprendre la figea, mais comme si elle regrettait déjà d'avoir pu lui faire y penser, Regina accéléra le rythme pour la première fois, anéantissant toute résistance qu'elle aurait pu vouloir opposer lorsque les doigts se recourbèrent en elle, luttant pour ne pas crier lorsqu'elle jouit enfin après ce qu'il avait semblait une éternité d'attente. Dans son cou, la Reine poussa un soupir d'auto satisfaction et elle tenta de se retourner avec la ferme intention de la plaquer contre la première surface disponible mais réalisa avec un hoquet de surprise qu'une de ses mains venait d'être habillée de menottes attachées au fourneau.

\- Qu'est-c...

La poigne autour de ses cheveux se crispa, la retournant de force, la moindre protestation mourant dans le baiser qui écrasa ses lèvres, la langue de Regina répandant dans sa bouche le gout du sang qu'elle avait tiré de son cou. La chasseuse de primes oublia momentanément sa situation et entoura le corps svelte de la brune contre le sien, son gémissement étouffé lorsque les doigts toujours en elle reprirent leur mouvement. Cette fois, elle ne prit pas la peine d'être délicate, son poing percutant immanquablement son sexe trempé, les coups répercutés contre les meubles de la cuisine où elle entendit des verres s'entrechoquer. Elle allait certainement avoir mal plus tard, mais pour l'instant la sorcière parvenait à provoquer plus de plaisir que de douleur.

Sur le comptoir, un vase explosa en un geyser d'eau et d'étincelles et elle sentit sa magie se réveiller, imitée par celle de Regina qui l'observa fascinée quelques secondes fascinée avant que le violet ne zèbre ses iris sombres. Quel que soit les sorts qui avaient été lancés, elle put nettement les sentir se percuter, le choc de leur rencontre l'envahissant d'un plaisir qui ne prit que quelques secondes à la pousser vers un autre orgasme. En face d'elle, les yeux de la sorcière s'éteignirent brusquement, la lueur remplacée par la noirceur du désir évident déjà peint sur son visage.

Avec délicatesse cette fois, son amante l'accompagne dans sa descente jusqu'au sol glacé sous sa peau brûlante. Le souffle coupé, elle l'observa lécher ses doigts, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. La blonde tenta de bouger, grimaçant de douleur lorsque la Reine réajusta pour elle le boxer qu'elle portait.

\- À l'avenir sache que c'est le seul type de raison pour laquelle j'accepterai que tu te refuses à moi, l'informa-t-elle à voix basse.

Emma ne répondit pas, consciente que le numéro n'était qu'une démonstration de force dont son amante avait certainement besoin pour se rassurer. La veille elle s'était montrée plus compréhensive qu'elle ne s'y était attendue et elle avait appris à la connaître suffisamment pour savoir qu'aujourd'hui elle devait regretter de s'être dévoilée ainsi. Un poignet toujours prisonnier d'une menotte qui la retenait attachée au four, elle regarda la brune s'emparer des trois quart du petit déjeuner qu'elle avait préparé pour le déposer dans un tupperware. Une fumée violette l'enveloppa brièvement pour la dévoiler déjà habillée d'un tailleur bleu nuit et maquillée à la perfection.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? réalisa-t-elle trop tard.

\- Manger avec mon fils.

\- Hey ! Et les men...

Elle ne finit pas phrase, consciente que Regina ne l'entendait déjà plus là où elle s'était téléportée. La chasseuse de primes tenta à plusieurs reprises de se libérer, envisageant une méthode pour arracher la poignée du four quand une voix moqueuse la figea.

\- C'est la seule méthode que ma fille ait trouvée pour plus que vous ne vous échappiez ?

\- Très drôle.

Par dessus le comptoir central de la cuisine, elle croisa le regard attentif de la sorcière et sentit sa magie avant même de pouvoir penser à la bloquer. Elle retint un soupir de soulagement en entendant les menottes se détacher.

\- Comment avez-vous fait ça ? Je n'y arrivais pas.

\- Magie rouge, expliqua sommairement la brune avant de se diriger vers un placard pour en sortir un carton de thé.

L'élue en profita pour se redresser, coiffer ses cheveux et resserrer les pans de son peignoir.

\- De la magie rouge ? demanda-t-elle tout de même au bout d'un moment.

\- De sang. Seul quelqu'un partageant le sang de ma fille aurait pu l'enlever.

\- Oh ... Ok.

Elle était sur le point de se retirer de la pièce pour fuir vers l'étage malgré les protestations de son estomac qui criait famine lorsque la sorcière fit glisser une tasse de thé brûlant vers elle.

\- Euh ... Merci ?

\- Dois-je comprendre que ma fille compte vous garder en vie ?

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent quelques secondes et elle remercia Maléfique une fois de plus d'avoir insufflé en elle un courage dont elle n'avait jamais eu idée de l'existence. Les yeux de la brune se plissèrent avec étonnement lorsqu'elle ne réussit visiblement pas à lire ses pensées et le sourire intérieur qu'elle avait faillit déborder sur ses lèvres qu'elle occupa avec le breuvage chaud.

\- Ce qu'il se passe entre votre fille et moi ne vous regarde pas Cora. Je vous ai promis ma loyauté, c'est tout ce dont vous avez besoin, croyez moi.

\- Je n'ai besoin de rien Emma. Je vous tolère uniquement à cause de ma fille. Si vous la trahissez, je n'attendrai pas qu'elle s'en rende compte pour juger utile de me débarrasser de vous.

\- C'est noté, accepta-t-elle avec un vrai sourire cette fois.

Elle avait du mal à ne pas apprécier cette version protectrice de la mère de Regina. Quelque chose en elle lui rappelait immanquablement sa fille rendant encore plus difficile de croire qu'aucun coeur ne battait sous cette enveloppe charnelle.

\- Je veux que vous veniez avec moi à la frontière toute à l'heure.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer, fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint avant que la sorcière ne la contourne pour monter dans sa chambre.

À l'étage elle prit une brève douche, souriant bêtement à l'idée d'utiliser les produits de beauté du Maire. Une heure plus tard, Cora l'observa descendre les escaliers avec intérêts, fronçant les sourcils avec un reniflement dédaigneux lorsqu'elle sentit visiblement le parfum qu'elle avait emprunté. La blonde fit l'effort d'ignorer la remarque à laquelle elle eut le droit sur la notion de propriété des affaires de sa fille et tendit un bras conciliant à la sorcière, croisant son regard presque amusé avant que la fumée blanche ne les enveloppe.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont ils étaient arrivés là mais depuis la veille trois baraquements avaient poussé à la sortie de la ville. Dans l'un d'eux Ruby qui avait apparemment momentanément abandonné son métier de serveuse était en train de parler à un jeune homme adossé à une voiture chargée de valises.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'étonna-t-elle à voix haute.

\- L'ouverture sur le monde, lui répondit une voix qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre à ses côtés.

\- Neal ... Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Je veille sur mon père.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un rire moqueur qui attira l'attention de Cora à ses côtés. La brune dévisagea le nouvel arrivant quelques secondes avec un mépris certain avant de se détourner de lui comme s'il ne méritait pas son attention.

\- Les villageois partent Emma ! Ils ne connaissent rien au monde extérieur et à cause de Cora ils risquent d'attirer l'attention de gens qu'on ne voudrait pas dans nos pattes !

\- C'est bon Neal, lâche l'affaire. Entre ton père, Regina, Cora et moi je suis à peu près sûre qu'on pourrait balayer une bombe nucléaire, alors quelques touristes à qui faire faire demi tour ...

\- Non tu ne comprends pas !

\- Qu'est-ce q...

\- Miss Swan, coupa la voix agacée de la grand mère d'Henry, laissez cet homme à son triste sort et venez ici.

\- Son triste sort ? demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de la sorcière.

\- Il a besoin de quelque chose que seul son père peut lui offrir. Mais tant qu'il est sous mes ordres Rumple ne pourra rien pour lui, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Quelque chose comme quoi ?

\- Une remise à zéro.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est un voyageur, son corps a bien plus vécu que vous et moi réunies. Il arrive à son terme.

\- Je comprends rien, avoua-t-elle à contre coeur.

\- Monsieur Cassidy n'a plus beaucoup de temps à vivre si son père ne lui offre pas un nouveau corps, finit-elle par expliquer au bord de l'exaspération. C'est de la magie noire qu'il ne pourrait obtenir que de Rumple, moi ou peut être ma fille. Mais je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il l'ait.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ?

\- Lui ? Rien ... Son père en revanche ...

\- Mais vous l'avez rendu esclave, ça ne vous suffit pas comme vengeance ?

\- Non.

Elle ne répondit pas, incapable de déterminer si son animosité à l'égard du jeune homme pourrait lui faire accepter son quasi meurtre et se laissa guider vers la frontière où la sorcière retrouva son sourire au contact des villageois qui la remerciaient vivement de l'occasion qui leur avait été offerte. Quelque chose brillait des les yeux bruns qui ressemblait vaguement à la magie qu'elle y avait déjà vue et elle se rendit compte avec effroi de ce que l'ancienne Reine avait voulu lui montrer. Le pouvoir qu'elle détenait sur les coeurs ne s'arrêtait pas à celui qu'elle exerçait sur ceux qu'elle avait arrachés. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant la réalisation. Elle se nourrissait de tout les coeurs qui l'entouraient et plus ceux ci battaient avec elle, plus ils devaient éprouver des sentiments positifs à son égard, plus elle gagnait en puissance.

C'était une lente et inexorable victoire.

Du coin de l'oeil elle repéra l'éclat de quelque chose qui lui fit tourner la tête. À la lisière de la route, perchée dans les branches d'un arbre comme elle ne se serait jamais attendue à la voir, Snow se tenait recroquevillée, son attention uniquement fixée sur la sorcière. Elle ne contrôla pas l'instinct qui la poussa à se placer entre elle et l'arme pointée, mais il fut suffisant pour troubler la concentration de l'institutrice. Les yeux plissés, elle observa la brune baisser lentement son arc. À en juger par la flèche noire qui y brillait, il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quelle arme et elle se demanda si Cora ou Gold aurait pu la stopper avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa cible. Leurs regards s'affrontèrent encore quelques secondes avant que la brune ne lui tourne le dos pour regagner les profondeurs du bois.

\- Il va falloir vous dépêcher si vous comptez sauver tout le monde, lui souffla la voix du Ténébreux à ses côtés.

\- Je sais.


	21. Chapter 21

_Hello my dears !_

 _Déjà plus de 32 000 vues ! o.O Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent - régulièrement ou non - & à tous ceux qui suivent, favorisent et commentent ( Serieslover44, regina2015, Grat, angele751, justinejannedu0760 , StitChE, OoO-RED-OoO , Mel99 , Mystik.7 ,Bonne Ame, Raphi5930 ,evilhayleyregal, DroDroV, _lillyyy19, JunkieWoman _) Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre & je m'en excuse mais sachez que tous vos commentaires me font toujours sourire & m'inspirent très souvent !_

 _Voilà un chapitre un peu plus léger que les autres, je sais pas, j'avais envie, du coup j'espère qu'il sera agréable à lire & puis il fait pas mal avancer l'histoire sur plusieurs points de vue, profitez-en parce qu'après le temps se gâte... Bonne lecture ;)_

.

..

.

Chapitre 21

.

..

.

Les jours qui suivirent elle prit conscience qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir accepté d'emménager avec Regina pour se retrouver quotidiennement chez elle. Qu'elle y soit emmenée de force par Cora qui la tenait pratiquement en laisse partout où elle se déplaçait au point qu'elle commence à considérer Gold comme un collègue de travail ou qu'elle y soit convoquée par le Maire de Storybrook pour une raison ou une autre, elle avait presque totalement déserté sa chambre d'hôtel.

Comme promis, Cora s'était évertuée à faciliter la vie des citoyens et sa présence au sein du manoir lui avait parmi d'assister bouche bée à une conversation dans laquelle elle était parvenue à convaincre sa fille d'autoriser un accès libre à internet pour tout le monde. Après de rapides explications c'était Emma qui avait hérité de la tâche de dupliquer l'ordinateur présent dans la bibliothèque pour en équiper chaque villageois qui le désirait.

Et fidèle à ses engagements, Cora était restée dans l'ombre de sa fille, souriant aux remerciements qu'elle recevait et allant même jusqu'à les re diriger vers le Maire. Pour l'instant, les nouvelles mesures n'avaient pas provoqué le chaos annoncé par Neal. Prudents d'abord, les villageois s'étaient peu à peu décidé à sortir en petit groupe de la ville pour s'aventurer aux alentours, ramenant des souvenirs qu'Emma les regardait exposer avec fierté à leurs amis un sourire aux lèvres. Elle connaissait très bien les joies de ce monde qu'ils découvraient.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ce soir ?

Un réel amusement la fit sourire, elle avait du mal à croire que la phrase lui avait été adressée par Regina Mills.

\- Ce que tu veux …

\- J'aurais aimé …

\- Aimé quoi ? poussa-t-elle alors que son interlocutrice semblait hésiter.

\- Ma mère est occupée ce soir et je … Je pense emmener Henry à l'extérieur de la ville. J'ai entendu parler d'une fête foraine et je me demandais …

\- Oui ?

\- Si tu voulais nous accompagner ?

Soudain sa poitrine ne semblait plus assez large pour contenir ses organes, ses poumons et son coeur décuplés par les émotions que la brune venait d'y insuffler.

\- Oui ! répondit-elle avant que l'autre ne puisse retirer sa proposition.

\- Tant mieux. Sois prête dans vingt minutes.

\- O...Ok.

Elle ne réfléchit pas avant de l'attirer brièvement à elle pour un baiser qui fut presque aussitôt interrompu par des bruits de pas dans l'escaliers. Toujours proches l'une de l'autre elles furent couvées d'un regard suspicieux par par Cora durant quelques secondes.

\- Bonne soirée, finit-elle par lâcher.

\- À vous aussi Cora !

Regina se contenta apparemment d'un sourire qu'elle ne put voir, admirant sans le vouloir la silhouette qui s'éloigna d'elle quand la porte d'entrée eut claquée. Elle mit quelques secondes à sortir de la transe dans laquelle elle avait l'impression d'avoir été plongée, faisant quelques pas pour s'assurer que son blouson en cuir noir était toujours accroché dans le hall.

Elle garda un sourire aux lèvres durant tout le trajet, répondant à toutes les questions que l'enfant posa depuis le siège arrière de la voiture où il regardait le paysage défiler avec des yeux émerveillés. Au volant, Regina conduisait avec une assurance magnétisante qui lui serra le ventre au point qu'elle doive détourner le regard plusieurs fois. Son trouble provoqua un sourire en coin qui la poussa à se concentrer d'avantage sur les questions posées par Henry à qui la destination n'avait toujours pas été révélée.

Son cri de réjouissance lorsqu'il sauta en dehors de la voiture n'avait rien de l'enfant posé qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de voir à Storybrook, même pas rappelé à l'ordre par sa mère lorsqu'il se mit à courir autour d'elles. Il avait semble-t-il l'intelligence de ne pas s'éloigner d'elles et Emma eut un pincement au cœur quand elle sentit sa main glisser dans la sienne.

\- Tu es déjà allée dans des foires comme celles là ?

\- Ça s'appelle une fête foraine et oui j'y suis déjà allée. Même de nuit. Quand il n'y avait personne pour pouvoir en profiter toute seule.

\- Anh maman on fera ça ?

\- On verra ...

Visiblement trop excité pour se laisser abattre par le manque d'enthousiasme de sa mère, l'enfant l'entraîna vers un première stand sous le regard amusé de la brune. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais eu à s'occuper de quelqu'un de son âge, elle se félicita de la façon dont elle parvint à le cadrer, souriant à son étonnement perpétuel. C'était certainement la première fois de sa déjà longue vie qu'ils croisait de réels gens dont il n'avait aucune idée de l'identité, perdu dans une masse d'inconnu où il traînait les deux jeunes femmes stand après stand.

A celui de tir à la carabine elle regarda Regina faire un très bon score, masquant son étonnement en demandant un nouveau ticket pour elle même. Elle n'eut besoin que de deux cartouches pour faire éclater la fiole en verre posée au centre des cibles, désignant tout sourire une immense peluche sur une étagère à côté du stand quand on lui demanda de choisir sa récompense.

\- Tiens.

\- Pardon ? s'étonna la sorcière avec l'air de ne savoir que faire de l'ours en peluche plus grand que son fils qui lui était tendu.

\- Cadeau, expliqua-t-elle en lâchant le jouet dès que Regina eut posé une main hésitante dessus.

\- Miss Swan, il est hors de quest...

\- T'as cas l'amener à la voiture, on va monter sur un manège avec Henry, je suppose que les montagnes russes ça te tente pas ?

\- Non, en effet ...

Il y avait un fond moqueur dans la réponse qui lui avait été donnée les yeux plissés et elle fut heureuse de la confiance qu'elle semblait lui témoigner en tournant les talons pour la laisser seule avec son fils.

\- Tu sors avec ma mère n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Maman et toi. C'est officiel ?

\- Pas vraiment, trouva-t-elle.

Regina n'avait pas fait l'effort de cacher leurs regards complices ni la façon que sa main avait parfois de rester trop longtemps dans son dos lorsqu'elles avançaient d'un stand à l'autre. Quand la brune lui avait tendu un ticket pour une séance d'auto tamponneuse avec son fils, Emma lui avait sauté dans les bras d'excitation et elle n'avait pas été repoussée. Elle les avait regardés depuis les barrières de sécurité et encouragé son fils lorsqu'il parvenait à bousculer l'engin du Shérif. Une fois sortis de l'attraction les joues rosies et les jambes encore tremblantes elle avait failli l'attirer à elle pour l'embrasser et malgré la lueur de défi amusé qui avait brillé dans les yeux sombres elle n'avait pas cédé à la tentation.

\- J'espère que tu mens mieux à ma mère.

\- Je mens pas à ta mère, s'offusqua-t-elle immédiatement.

\- Tu lui caches des trucs par rapport à Cora.

\- Non, mentit-elle avec aplomb cette fois.

\- Comment est-ce qu'elle est ? Ma grand mère ?

\- Cora ? Euh ... C'est ...

\- Je l'ai connue là bas. Elle ne voulait pas de moi. Elle voulait que maman ait un vrai héritier parce qu'elle sait que je n'aurais jamais de magie.

\- Elle a tenté de te faire du mal ?

\- Non. Mais elle m'a dit qu'un jour viendrait où maman aurait un enfant à elle et que ce jour là je n'aurais plus d'importance à ses yeux. Mais je crois qu'elle a essayé de forcer maman à faire des choses en m'utilisant ...

\- J'espère que tu sais qu'elle ment ... Même si ... Même si ta mère avait un enfant à elle, même s'il s'avérait qu'il était le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes, je suis sûre qu'elle t'aimerait toujours autant qu'aujourd'hui.

\- Je sais. Je sais maintenant, je suis un grand. Mais j'ai eu du mal avant. Archie dit qu'elle a changé. Comment elle est ?

\- Et bien ... Impressionnante. Très puissante et étrangement ... agréable parfois, avoua-t-elle.

\- Tu l'aimes bien ?

\- Je ne sais pas ...

\- Maman l'aime bien.

\- Oui, ça je sais. C'est pour ça que j'essaie de trouver une solution pour que tout redevienne normal sans avoir à ...

\- À la tuer ?

\- Oui.

Un instant il plissa les yeux apparemment en pleine réflexion pour trouver un moyen de l'aider mais oublia tout du problème quand il fut apostrophé par quelqu'un qui les fit monter à bord d'un petit train qui les mènerait aux montagnes russes.

\- De quoi avez-vous parlé ? fut-elle immédiatement interrogée à la sortie du manège.

\- Merci, se contenta-t-elle de répondre à la barbe à papa qui lui était offerte par la mère d'Henry.

\- De rien, j'étais sûre que tu ne dirais pas non à un milieu de calories pures. Alors ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

\- Em-ma ...

\- Il voulait savoir si nous étions ensemble, se décida-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

Elle reconnut le piège au ton de la voix qui s'était faite plus grave et elle dut se forcer à garder son sérieux quand elle se détourna d'elle.

\- Tu peux me tenir ça gamin ?

Les yeux clairs s'illuminèrent à la vue de la sucrerie qui ne lui avait pas été destinée, l'enfant l'acceptant à deux mains avant de se servir immédiatement sans y avoir été invité.

\- Hen...

Elle n'eut jamais le temps de finir la réprimande qu'elle avait certainement destiné à son fils, interrompue par le choc de son corps contre celui d'Emma. La blonde avait regroupé tout son courage pour l'attirer à elle, sa bouche interrompant la phrase qui avait été sur le point d'être prononcée. Entre ses mains le corps de Regina se raidit l'espace d'un instant et elle était sur le point de reculer lorsqu'elle lui rendit son baiser. Quelque chose de bien mieux qu'une montagne russe serra son estomac quand une langue caressa ses lèvres et elle sentit sa magie crépiter aux bouts des doigt qu'elle avait glissé à la base des cheveux en soie noire.

\- Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris que vous vous aimiez ! s'écria faussement horrifié l'enfant derrière elles.

Elles s'écartèrent d'un même mouvement, les pupilles dilatées fixées les unes sur les autres avec une intensité troublante qui la fit frissonner. Et puis lentement un sourire qu'elle avait appris à aimer étira les lèvres qu'elle venait d'embrasser. La cicatrice se creusa et elle dut serrer les poings pour ne pas céder à l'envie qui l'assaillit de traîner la brune dans la première allée déserte. En face d'elle, Regina Mills lui adressait un sourire triomphant qu'elle réservait d'habitude à ses victoires politiques parce qu'elle venait certainement de comprendre que plus grand chose ne l'empêchait de posséder la chasseuse de primes une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Maman, tu montes avec nous dans la grande roue ?

\- Si ça te fait plaisir mon ange.

.

..

.

Si il avait tenu à rester jusqu'à la fermeture tardive, récalcitrant quand il avait fallu le faire entrer à l'arrière de la berline noire, Henry s'était endormi avec la rapidité d'un pantin de bois soudain inanimé lorsqu'elles avaient recommencé à rouler. Elle s'était bien proposée pour conduire mais apparemment la confiance que lui accordait Regina ne s'étendait pas jusqu'à lui confier son bolide.

Silencieuse, elle regardait le paysage éclairé par les xenons d'un bleu blafard défiler en se demandant si elle considérerait un jour Storybrook comme _sa_ ville lorsque Regina posa une main sur sa cuisse pour attirer son attention.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui. Emma ... Je ... Je voulais m'excuser pour ...

\- Je sais, coupa-t-elle alors qu'elle entamait une nouvelle pause.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

\- Que tout ça c'était pour t'excuser de ce que tu as fait l'autre soir. Pour me prouver que tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça.

\- J'ai besoin d'Henry, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Je sais. C'est lui ta lumière n'est-ce pas ? Ta plus grande force et ta plus grande faiblesse ... C'est de lui dont je dois me servir pour briser ta malédiction ?

Sa question provoqua un petit rire dont elle se serait vexée s'il n'avait pas immédiatement été suivi d'une brève pression de sa main sur la sienne.

\- Je ne sais pas qui t'as mis cette idée dans la tête.

\- C'était écrit Regina ! Noir sur blanc ! se défendit-elle en tentant de garder la voix basse.

\- Et tu as lu ce que tu as bien voulu lire ... C'est pas grave, n'y pense plus. De toute manière je préfère les choses ainsi.

\- Ainsi comment ? Tu préfères que la malédiction reste ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Le temps va rester figer, tu plonges ton fils dans une vie éternelle et moi ... moi je vais vieillir.

\- Tu n'as pas remarqué que l'horloge fonctionnait à nouveau ? s'étonna le maire.

\- N ... Non, pas vraiment. Pourquoi ? Ça veut dire que le temps s'écoule à nouveau ?

\- Et pourtant je n'ai pas encore pris une ride ...

\- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule.

\- Je suis tout à fait sérieuse Emma. J'ai été ... J'ai été en colère. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais que les choses se passent, mais tu n'as plus à te soucier de cette malédiction.

\- Regina, je veux que tu sois heureuse, je ne pourrais pas penser à autre chose ...

\- Je suis heureuse Emma.

\- Tu mens !

Son accusation énerva visiblement la sorcière qui préféra rétrograder une vitesse pour faire rugir le moteur sous le capot quand elle prit un virage à vive allure. À l'arrière Henry grimaça mais ne se réveilla pas.

\- Tu vas faire peur à Henry.

\- Ne me donne pas de leçon.

\- Regina ... Je veux pas qu'on se disp...

\- Tu veux savoir ce que je voudrais moi ? interrompit-elle. Je voudrais vivre avec mon fils, ma mère et toi à mes côtés. Je voudrais être heureuse avec vous. Que ça se passe bien. Que personne ne remette en cause mes choix ou ma place à Storybrook. J'aimerais pouvoir utiliser ma magie autant que je le veux, quand je le veux et même si c'est de la magie noire. Tuer si je pense que c'est le bon choix, ordonner et qu'on obéisse à la moindre de mes volontés. Mais tu sais quoi Emma ? On obtient rarement ce qu'on veut ...

\- Tu veux vraiment vivre avec moi et Henry ? répéta-t-elle.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as retenu ?

\- Oui, mentit-elle.

\- Je croyais qu'on avait déjà parlé de ça ...

\- On a déjà parlé de ça, confirma-t-elle. J'avais juste envie de te l'entendre redire.

\- Tu vis déjà chez moi Emma au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ... Ce que je veux dire c'est que ... Je ne suis pas une héroïne de contes pour enfants et je ne le serais jamais. Si tu veux rester avec moi et faire mon bonheur, tu devras accepter que parfois ... Il ne vient pas avec ce qui est le plus juste à faire.

\- J'ai cru comprendre oui, la rassura-t-elle avec un sourire.

La sorcière ne répondit pas, les mains crispées sur le volant de la Mercedes à l'approche de Storybrook et elle sentit de là où elle était le frisson qui la parcourut lorsque sa magie retrouva ses sources.

\- Qu'est-ce que ta mère a fait à Snow exactement ? demanda-t-elle en apercevant la maison qui avait été construite à la va-vite à l'entrée de la ville.

\- Elle a juste fait en sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas traverser la frontière. C'était très bien calculé parce qu'en lançant de force David de l'autre côté elle a fait en sorte de la priver de tout moyen de briser le sort.

\- Par un baiser d'amour véritable ? se moqua-t-elle.

\- Oui.

\- Et David ne peut pas revenir en arrière ? A Storybrook ?

\- Non. Deux âmes sœurs partagent tout jusqu'aux sorts dont elles peuvent être affectées.

\- Donc lui non plus ne peut plus traverser la frontière mais il est bloqué de l'autre côté ...

\- Exact.

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, une fois de plus tiraillée entre l'envie de lui demander si elle n'allait pas aider et celle de lui faire confiance. En silence toujours la brune se gara devant l'immeuble de l'unique psychothérapeute de la ville, lui laissant le soin de porter un Henry à moitié endormi dans la cage d'escalier.

Elle attendait depuis une dizaine de minutes adossée à la portière passager de la berline quand Regina ressortit de l'immeuble avec un air pensif.

\- Tout va bien ?

Sa voix sembla tirer la brune des réflexions dans lesquelles elle était restée plongée pour lui adresser un sourire. La chasseuse de primes réussit à attraper son bras et l'attirer à elle avant qu'elle ne la contourne.

\- Hey. Tout va bien ? répéta-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Hum hum.

\- A quoi est-ce que tu pensais là en sortant ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse d'un long moment, le corps de Regina plaqué contre le sien, elle eut un sourire en la sentant détourner la tête pour enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou et respirer son odeur.

\- A ce que je dois faire, finit-elle par répondre la voix étouffée contre sa peau.

Refusant de recommencer un débat qui lui semblait pour l'instant stérile, la jeune femme se contenta de la serrer contre elle un long moment.

\- On rentre ?

Sa proposition fut immédiatement acceptée, le court trajet qui les mena au manoir plongé dans l'obscurité passé en un silence prolongé. La brune batailla quelques secondes avec ses clefs, le temps qu'Emma la rejoigne pour entourer à nouveau son corps d'un bras. Son amante sembla abandonner purement l'idée de réussir à rentrer chez elle, renversant sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Est-ce que j'aurais le droit à mon nom sur la boîte aux lettres ?

La maîtresse des lieux lui répondit en un faible hochement de tête positif.

\- A moins que tu souhaites prendre le mien, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

La proposition fit battre son cœur à une allure telle qu'elle était persuadée que Regina aurait pu le sentir dans son dos.

\- Qu ...

\- Non, fut-elle immédiatement coupée. Ne réponds pas à ça. C'était une phrase en l'air, je ne veux pas qu'elle ... Qu'elle soit une source supplémentaire de conflit.

\- Ok, accepta-t-elle en plaçant un baiser sur une pommette encore maquillée.

Elle l'entendit pousser un soupir de soulagement qui la fit sourire, ne pouvant s'empêcher de la plaquer un peu plus contre elle quand elle tendit la main vers la serrure.

\- Mais quitte à choisir je préférerais " Swan-Mills ", rajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

Dans ses bras la fine silhouette pivota pour l'affronter à quelques centimètres d'elle et si elle n'avait pas reconnu l'éclat qui brillait parfois dans ses yeux quand la sorcière ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amusée, Emma aurait prit peur au son de la voix qui répéta ses mots.

\- Swan-Mills ? gronda-t-elle.

\- Mm. C'est plus jo...

Sa phrase fut coupée par la main qui agrippa son menton avec fermeté, la forçant à se taire. Le regard sombre glissa vers ses lèvres, suivant le tracé qu'était en train de former son pouce. Derrière elles, la porte s'ouvrit, les clefs lévitées dans la serrure et elle dut faire un pas en avant pour suivre celui qui avait été fait en arrière par Regina. A peine fermée, elle fut plaquée contre la porte, gémissant lorsqu'un genou percuta son entre jambes.

\- Hey, Reg...

Sa protestation fut étouffée par les lèvres laquées d'un rouge brillant en un baiser auquel elle s'empressa de répondre. Il lui suffisait d'être en sa présence pour être dévorée d'un désir lancinant et après une journée passée à ses côtés, elle se savait incapable de résister à la tentation qu'elle représentait. Les yeux mis clos elle l'observa descendre le long de son corps pour la défaire de ses vêtements, une vague de pouvoir déferlant sur elle lorsqu'elle croisa le regard sombre levé vers elle alors qu'elle s'attaquait à la fermeture de son jean.

\- Non.

Elle lut la brève incompréhension de la Reine juste avant de l'attirer à elle pour la soulever, souriant à son petit cri de surprise lorsqu'elle fut transportée jusqu'à la première surface plane disponible. Debout entre les jambes de celle qu'elle venait d'asseoir sur la table du salon plongé dans une semi obscurité, elle ne fut même pas effrayée par la lueur violette qui éclairait les iris de la brune. L'éclat disparut quand elle dut fermer les yeux, visiblement affectée par les mains qui remontaient en lignes droites ses bas, stoppant net quand elle atteignit le porte jarretelles. Elle qui n'avait jusque là que très rarement utilisé sa magie, était en train de lutter pour ne pas la laisser la contrôler.

Indifférente aux suppliques de son amante, la chasseuse de primes admira le corps qui tremblait de désir sous ses doigts avec la fierté habituelle qu'évoquait le fait de pouvoir être la seule à rendre Regina Mills aussi impuissante qu'elle l'était dans ces moments là. Une main griffa sa nuque quand la sienne atteignit le sous vêtement trempé, son gémissement confondu avec celui de la brune lorsqu'elle amorça un mouvement circulaire par dessus le tissu.

\- Emma, gronda la voix rauque de la sorcière.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, pressant d'avantage son corps contre le sien pour un baiser qui fit tourner la pièce autour d'elles et trembler d'avantage son amante dont les bras l'entouraient avec la force de quelqu'un qui a peur de tomber s'il n'est pas maintenu. Une jambe s'enroula autour de sa taille et les lèvres pulpeuses glissèrent de sa bouche jusqu'à son oreille.

\- Fais moi jouir Emma.

Ça en était trop. La magie qu'elle avait jusque là retenue de justesse envahit son corps comme une drogue qu'elle aurait senti couler dans son sang, diffusant autour d'elle un halo d'une lueur dorée. Pressée par elle ne savait qu'elle instinct, elle écarta la dernière barrière de tissu qui la séparait du sexe de la brune pour y introduire deux doigts qu'elle recourba immédiatement. Sous elle la femme se tendit et si elle ignorait comment elle était en train de le faire, elle comprit qu'elle était en train de lui offrir ce que Regina avait adoré lui faire subir des semaines auparavant au commissariat en se vantant de ne pas avoir besoin de la toucher pour la faire jouir. Les hanches encore prisonnières de la jupe crayon heureusement fendue sur le côté vinrent à sa rencontre, lui arrachant un grondement de plaisir qui se mua en douleur lorsque des dents furent plantées dans son cou pour étouffer à moitié le cri d'un orgasme.

Il y eut de longues secondes de silence uniquement perturbées par leurs souffles encore coupés avant qu'elle ne s'écarte suffisamment d'elle pour retirer sa main et lécher les deux doigts qui avaient été en son amante. Malgré la pénombre elle put clairement distinguer la bouche à moitié ouverte de la brune dont le regard sombre était un mélange d'outrage et de désir.

\- J...

Une lumière aveuglante les figea instantanément, sa magie craquelant dans le creux de sa main gauche encore posée sur la cuisse du maire de Storybrook, prête à fondre sur n'importe quel assaillant.

\- J'espère que cette table sera nettoyée avant le petit déjeuné qui y sera pris demain matin Mesdames, railla une voix qui la fit devenir livide de honte.

En face d'elle Regina pinça les lèvres en un rictus exaspéré avant de descendre de la table en question, à nouveau plaquée contre la blonde qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Elle le sera mère.

\- Hm. Bonne nuit.

Elle s'entendit vaguement murmurer un "bonne nuit" en retour, sortant uniquement de sa transe lorsqu'un baiser fut déposé sur son nez.

\- Au plus tu paniques, au plus elle s'en amusera, l'informa la brune.

\- Regina ?

\- Oui ?

\- Promets moi qu'on vivra pas indéfiniment avec elle.

\- Une jeune femme de bonne famille ne quitte pas ses parents tant qu'elle n'est pas mariée Emma ...

Elle eut envie de lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'était plus une jeune femme et qu'elles avaient déjà fait des choses qui auraient fait rougir tout Storybrook mais se contenta de sourire.

\- Il va falloir que je trouve une bague c'est ça ? plaisanta-t-elle à moitié.

.

..

.

Cela faisait une heure qu'elle assistait avec intérêt au défilé des villageois devant leur Maire. Devant leur Reine, se corrigea-t-elle. Ce matin quand elle était entrée dans la grande salle de la mairie, elle avait retenu un rire en voyant l'immense chaise dans laquelle Regina s'était assise derrière un bureau en bois noir massif. À ses côtés sa mère écoutait sagement tout ce qui se passait, sans intervenir dans la moindre décision prise même s'il lui arriver d'hocher la tête pour donner son avis pendant le discours de telle ou telle personne. Assise à la droite de mère d'Henry, sa secrétaire tapait vigoureusement tout ce qui était dit.

Debout dans un coin de la pièce aux côtés de Rumplestinskin, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer du regard la brune dont l'attention semblait attachée à ses sujets.

\- Combien de temps ça va encore durer ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse à celui qui s'était évertué à l'ignorer.

\- Patience Miss Swan.

\- J'ai faim et je commence à m'ennuyer.

Sa réplique d'enfant gâté fut ignorée par le Ténébreux qui se contenta de croiser les bras et elle le vit échanger un regard avec sa maîtresse qui afficha un bref sourire dénué de chaleur humaine. Elle préféra détourner la tête avant que son regard ne croise le sien, balayant la pièce pour tomber sur Mulan qui gardait l'entrée de la salle avec l'air de prendre très au sérieux sa mission. Même complètement imbibée d'alcool elle n'avait jamais pu la faire se départir de son stoïcisme.

Avant de pouvoir y penser à deux fois, elle déplia ses jambes croisées et se détacha du mur contre lequel elle était appuyée pour aller rejoindre la guerrière.

\- Bonjour Shérif.

\- Salut. Tu t'ennuies pas ?

\- Non, je trouve les demandes des villageois instructives, répondit-elle avec honnêteté.

\- Quelque chose à demander en particulier ?

\- Non, rien personnellement.

\- Tu ne veux pas passer de l'autre côté de la frontière ? Je pensais que tu aurais accompagné Aurore ...

\- Je préfère garder un œil sur les agissements de ceux qui sont encore là, répondit la brune avec un faux air innocent. Est-ce que tu as avancé dans tes recherches sur Cora ?

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de changer de sujet ?

\- Oui. Alors ? pressa-t-elle.

\- Non, pas vraiment ... Et elle attend toujours que je lui ramène Maléfique.

\- La sorcière qui se transforme en dragon ?

\- Elle même.

\- Cora va se venger d'elle comme elle s'est vengée des autres ?

\- Sûrement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire le jour où elle décidera de se venger de sa fille ?

La question lui coupa le souffle. Depuis le début elle avait préféré ne pas envisager cette possibilité. S'il y avait bien quelque chose d'humain qu'elle avait pu percevoir chez la sorcière, c'était quand elle se trouvait auprès de sa fille, lorsqu'elle la défendait ou affirmait vouloir le meilleur pour elle. Naïvement elle restait cloîtrée dans l'espérance que jamais elle ne se retournerait contre elle. Mais la possibilité existait.

\- Je la tuerai de mes propres mains si c'est nécessaire Mulan. Mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Regina.

\- D'accord.

Elle avait toujours été impressionnée par sa capacité à déceler la logique inévitable des autres, accepter leurs arguments quand elle savait que rien ne pourrait leur faire changer d'avis.

\- Et cette solution qu'Ursula t'avait proposée ?

\- Elle vient avec un prix que je ne veux pas payer.

\- Hook, se rappela-t-elle.

\- Oui.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel son regard se perdit à nouveau vers le devant de la salle. Regina en train d'écouter quelqu'un lui expliquait les craintes qu'il avait pour sa fille et exiger qu'une formation soit faite pour que tous soient mis au courant de ce qui les attendait " à l'extérieur ". Les perles d'ébènes glissèrent de l'homme debout devant elle à la chasseuse de primes qui se trouvait à présent au fond de la salle et un moment elle crut qu'elle allait lui parler par télépathie. Mais elle n'eut droit qu'à un haussement de sourcil auquel elle répondit par un sourire sincère.

\- Je t'ai connue plus brave Emma ...

\- Quoi ?

La voix de Mulan venait de la ramener à la réalité.

\- Quand tu es arrivée ici, tu ne connaissais rien de notre monde, tu n'avais même pas le soutien total de Regina ni tes pouvoirs et pourtant tu te dressais contre le Ténébreux. Aujourd'hui tu te contentes d'un non ...

Elle dut se détourner du grand bureau pour faire face à la guerrière, les yeux plissés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

\- Tu as volé des biens précieux au Ténébreux quand tu en avais besoin et aujourd'hui tu n'oses pas en faire autant avec Ursula ?

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois chercher.

\- Alors découvre le.

Les mots avaient eu quelque chose d'une finalité et aussitôt elle la sentit se figer dans son rôle de garde, attentive à un homme qui sortait de la salle en pleine discussion avec sa femme et leur fils. Elle eut un sourire amer en le reconnaissant comme l'un des hommes qu'elle avait déjà vu au cabaret, en homme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus célibataire.

Comment pourrait-elle se renseigner sur ce qu'elle devait trouver ? Poser la question à la sorcière attirerait trop l'attention sur elle et même si elle s'en était sentie capable, la combattre en duel pour obtenir une réponse ne la tentait absolument pas. S'introduire chez elle un soir de fête ne rimerait à rien si elle ne savait pas quoi chercher et risquait de tomber sur une collection d'objets aussi impressionnante que celle de l'antiquaire.

Son regard tomba sur le nouveau serviteur de Cora. Elle ne lui voyait plus la dague qui lui permettait de le contrôler pourtant sa présence pacifique dans la pièce était une preuve bien réelle qu'elle en était toujours en possession. Elle doutait qu'il ne soit resté une seule seconde de plus en sa présence s'il avait retrouvé son libre arbitre et malgré ses recherches Belle n'était toujours pas parvenue à la localiser.

\- Gold ... murmura-t-elle à voix basse comme si elle se rappelait soudain de quelque chose.

L'intéressé abandonna la scène qu'il observait avec un intérêt détaché pour se tourner vers elle, ayant apparemment entendu son nom malgré l'impossibilité de la chose. Les sourcils fins se froncèrent en une interrogation et elle en profita pour lui faire signe de la rejoindre. L'homme mit visiblement du temps à se décider, recevant un hochement de la tête de la part de Cora qui les laissa partir les yeux rivés sur eux.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de cet entretien ? siffla-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait Gold ?

\- Oh mais rien très chère, rien du tout, mentit-il sans prendre la peine de le cacher.

\- Gold, j'essaie de vous aider. D'aider tout le monde là, alors mettez-y un peu du votre.

\- C'est de votre faute si j'en suis arrivé là aujourd'hui Miss Swan, si suivre de banales instructions ne vous était pas si difficile, je ne serais pas ... prisonnier.

\- Je suis désolée pour ce qui est arrivé, mais vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir pour avoir laissé votre dague cachée sous les pieds de votre pire ennemie. Superman ne cache pas de la kryptonite dans la poche de Lex Luthor !

\- Pardon ?

\- Non, rien. J'ai besoin d'informations Gold, continua-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Ursula détient quelque chose dont j'ai besoin.

\- Et alors ?

La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait demandé des informations, elle n'avait rien pu obtenir de lui à cause du lien qui l'unissait avec Cora. Aujourd'hui si elle voulait tirer quelque chose de son savoir, il faudrait qu'elle s'y prenne autrement.

\- Je ... J'ai du mal à contrôler ma magie en ce moment, inventa-t-elle à voix basse. Elle fait n'importe quoi ... Alors, c'est bien joli d'avoir des pouvoirs mais je n...

\- Les détails de votre incompétence ne m'intéressent pas Swan. Venez-en aux faits.

\- Je cherche un moyen de contrôler ma magie, l'empêcher de partir dans tous les sens quand je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se manifeste. La brider voire la supprimer. Ursula a quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider mais je ne veux pas payer le prix qu'elle demande.

\- Evidemment, je ne suis pas étonné que quelqu'un comme vous ait du mal avec la notion de "marché" ...

La remarque avait été faite avec un ton amer qui lui fit froncer les sourcils mais elle n'eut pas le temps de le révéler à voix haute.

\- Quel est le prix ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas, mais je ne veux pas le payer.

\- Je ne vous aiderai pas à enfreindre une règle de plus.

\- Gold, bordel ! Réveillez-vous, j'ai _besoin_ de ce truc !

Les yeux sombres la dévisagèrent longtemps avant de tomber sur la main qu'elle avait porté à son avant bras pour le secouer d'exaspération.

\- Cet objet, si je veux le v... le récupérer. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que c'est, continua-t-elle après l'avoir lâché prestement.

Il y eut un long moment de silence durant lequel le sorcier sembla prendre une grave décision avant qu'ils ne soient envahis par le brouhahas des villageois qui sortaient de la salle de conseil, les forçant à s'écarter du milieu du couloir dans lequel ils étaient.

\- Je vous contacterai, finit-il par lâcher.

\- Merci !

Il y eut un rictus qui lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à faire de sa gratitude mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en re rentrant dans la salle que tout le monde désertait. Avoir Gold dans son équipe n'était pas négligeable.

.

..

.

Parce qu'elle avait passé toute sa vie plongée dans cette réalité et parfois au contact des pires atrocités qu'on pouvait y rencontrer, la tâche d'organiser une réunion de sensibilisation lui avait été confiée avec un sourire en coin par Regina le lendemain. Elle avait passé toute la journée enfermée au commissariat à travailler sur un plan comme elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis le lycée, les cheveux relevés en un chignon brouillon, les lunettes fermement plantées sur son nez, lançant un regard noir à quiconque entrait avec une nouvelle question absurde.

\- Madame est livrée ! annonça la voix joyeuse de Ruby.

Pour la première fois de la journée elle accueillit quelqu'un dans la pièce avec un véritable sourire. La serveuse lui avait apporté de quoi se ravitailler et elle s'étonna de l'heure quand elle consulta sa montre. Presque vingt heures.

\- Tu avances ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- Tu n'as pas un ami qui pourrait t'aider ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Un ami de là bas.

Elle sourit au terme employé. _Là bas._ Elle avait hâte de pouvoir y amener son amie, persuadée qu'elle s'émerveillerait de tout ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire découvrir. Pour l'instant la jeune femme encore trop couvée par sa grand mère n'avait pas osé partir à plus de quelques mètres de la frontière mais elle savait que l'envie la dévorait.

\- Tu crois sérieusement qu'on va me prendre au sérieux si je demande à un ami de me filer son aide pour donner des cours à …

Elle stoppa net sa phrase, les mots bloqués par sa propre stupidité.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta Ruby.

\- Quelle conne.

\- Quoi ?

Elle aussi s'était arrêtée de peur d'avoir commis un impair, ses yeux sombres parcourant ce qu'elle venait de poser sur la table, vérifiant qu'elle n'avait pas tâché un document d'une quelconque importance.

\- Rien. Je suis débile et tu es brillante. Bouge pas.

\- Okkk…

Visiblement la brune ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer mais obéit à l'ordre donné, s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises disposées en face de son bureau tandis qu'elle composait par cœur le numéro de son associé. Récemment elle avait supprimé son raccourci qui le plaçait en numéro un de sa liste de contact, le remplaçant par celui du Maire de Storybrook.

\- Salut Swan !

\- Ted ! Comment vont mes affaires ?

\- Au ralentit quand il n'y a plus personne pour traquer sur le terrain …

\- Embauche quelqu'un.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Je sais pas, on va voir. Fais moi un petit listing et on fera un entretien d'embauche.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Tu te retires du métier ?

\- Provisoirement. Dis moi, j'ai un petit service à te demander.

\- Tu fais que ça Swan …

\- Parce que je te paie pour ça. Trouve moi des vidéos de sensibilisations, des trucs qu'on passe aux gamins en classe pour leur apprendre les bases.

\- Les bases de quoi ? L'éducation sexuelle ?

\- Très drôle. Sensibilisation aux armes, les services de police, etc ... Ça existe non ?

\- Ouais, je dois pouvoir trouver ça.

\- T'es un ange. Tu me le mets sur notre réseau dès que tu l'as s'il te plaît ?

\- À vos ordres chef.

\- J'aime quand tu dis ça. Oh et une dernière chose ? Est-ce qu'ils ont fini de construire le casino du Russe ?

\- Ouais. Ça vaut le détour.

\- Parfait. Merci mon grand. Je te contacte quand je suis sur Boston.

Elle raccrocha avec un sourire, soulagée que le cauchemar qu'elle avait vécu durant toute la journée touche enfin à son terme.

\- Ruby, bouge tes fesses, passe chez toi te changer, on sort !

\- On sort où ?

\- On fête ton idée géniale.

\- On sort où ? répéta-t-elle avec les yeux plissés.

\- Surprise.

Il ne fut pas difficile de convaincre la jeune femme, invitant au passage Mulan qui consentit à mettre autre chose qu'un pantalon pour l'occasion et si Regina n'avait pas émis d'objection à l'idée qu'elle revête une longue robe de soirée noire indécemment décolletée, elle avait en revanche exigé d'être présente.

Et de conduire. Au plus grand effarement de la louve qui avait été récupérée par la berline noire moins d'une heure plus tard, s'extasiant déjà comme une enfant des paysages qu'elle voyait défiler à l'allure folle à laquelle la sorcière avait lancé son bolide pour écourter le voyage.

Guidée dans les rues de Boston qu'elle connaissait à peine moins bien qu'Emma, la brune gara sa voiture sur le parvis d'une immense demeure qui arracha des cris d'émerveillement de la part de Ruby. Mulan quant à elle gardait comme à son habitude un visage impassible, surveillant déjà les vigiles postés à toutes les entrées mais l'intérieur de la demeure décoré à grand renfort de tapis rouges, lustres en cristal et meubles en bois rares gagna un certaine admiration.

\- Dis moi Emma, c'est de l'argent propre qui a payé tout ça ? plaisanta Regina dans son oreille.

Ce soir elle avait choisi une robe aussi longue qu'elle, d'un violet sombre qui lui rappelait la couleur de ses pouvoirs lorsqu'ils se teintaient de magie noire et si contrairement à elle, elle n'avait aucun décolleté, son dos avait presque était laissé entièrement nu. Comme à son habitude, elle était divine et la chasseuse de primes avait déjà du fusiller du regard plusieurs personnes qui l'avaient trop longuement observée.

\- Chut. Ce soir c'est pour Ruby, on va éviter de ...

\- Emma Swan !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la soudaine rigidité de sa partenaire. Si leurs deux accompagnatrices s'étaient retournées avec intérêt, la Reine avait quelque chose dans sa posture qui trahissait une méfiance jalouse dont elle fut touchée. Avec un sourire elle le laissa l'étreindre brièvement avant de baiser la main des trois autres.

\- Vladimir ... Je vois que tu n'as pas gâché les investissements que je t'ai laissé faire.

\- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Pas d'homme avec vous ce soir ? demanda-t-il en balayant leur groupe d'un regard interrogatif.

\- C'est une soirée entre filles.

\- Je vois ... Les boissons sont pour moi. Tout ce que tu veux, mais ne compte pas les cartes, je ne peux pas répondre des autres joueurs.

\- Merci Vlad.

\- Tu es amie avec le directeur d'un casino Emma ? s'étonna la voix de Ruby dans son dos.

\- Euh ... Amie est un grand mot ... C'est une connaissance. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

\- Commander une très grosse bouteille de champagne et aller à une table de poker !

Elle ne fit pas attention aux yeux levés au plafond ouvragé par la sorcière et deux heures plus tard le jéroboam de Krug rosé était déjà terminé, les jetons s'amassant au point que l'on puisse se demander si Ruby n'était pas réellement en train de tricher. Emma s'était retirée du jeu qui commençait à l'ennuyer pour aller observer fascinée Mulan jouer à un jeu auquel elle ne comprit pas la moindre règle malgré les plusieurs parties qu'elle regarda.

\- Où est Regina ?

\- Roulette, lui répondit simplement la guerrière.

Elle mit un moment avant de repérer la table en question et ne put retenir un froncement de sourcil en apercevant la brune entourée de trois hommes qui avaient l'air en pleine conversation.

\- Va défendre ton honneur Swan, se moqua la voix de Ruby derrière elle.

\- Tu as perdu au Poker ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Nan, mais j'ai plus de champagne. On va passer au bar, vous nous rejoindrez aux machines ?

\- Ça me va !

La serveuse qui avait enfilé une robe rouge d'une longueur terriblement courte comparée à la sienne arracha en effet leur comparse au jeu qu'elle était en train de faire et la blonde mit un moment à se décider d'avancer vers la table qu'elle n'avait pas lâché des yeux.

\- Quel numéro ? lui demanda-t-elle quand elle arriva à sa hauteur sans pourtant qu'elle ait eu besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'elle était là.

\- Huit, improvisa-t-elle.

\- Deux mille sur le huit, rouge.

Elle eut du mal à détacher les yeux du décolleté plongeant qui laissait presque l'intégralité de son dos à découvert, mais eut le temps de remarquer le regard moqueur de l'un des hommes en noir. Hypnotisée, elle se rapprocha tout de même pour pouvoir y poser une main cachée entre elles deux, souriant lorsque la bille noire s'arrêta implacablement sur le chiffre annoncé.

\- Quelle chance ...

\- N'est-ce pas ?

Elle allait répliquer quand un homme approcha de la brune pour lui parler en une langue qu'elle ne comprit pas. De l'espagnol devina-t-elle à l'accent, choquée d'entendre la mère d'Henry répondre sans aucun problème avec un sourire artificiel qu'elle reconnut mais qui ne sembla pas sauter aux yeux de l'inconnu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt qu'il se fut détourné après lui avoir tendu une carte.

\- M'inviter dans sa suite.

\- Et tu prends sa carte ?

\- Jalouse ?

Sous sa main, la brune pivota, leurs regards se rencontrant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, les orbes sombres la dévorant des pieds à la tête sans prendre la peine d'être discrète.

\- Est-ce que je devrais l'être ?

\- Non. Pas vraiment ...

\- _Pas vraiment_ ?! s'alarma-t-elle.

Sa question provoqua un rire qui fit se retourner les hommes présents à la table. Bien sûr, il fallait que même son rire exhale une sensualité à en faire briller les yeux des hommes les plus matures.

Des ongles manucurés griffèrent légèrement le tissu satiné qui recouvrait son ventre avant de remonter le long de son décolleté pour s'immobiliser sur le collier qu'elle lui avait prêté.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle le souffle coupé par leur proximité.

Son cœur s'emballa lorsque la brune se rapprocha encore un peu plus d'elle pour jouer avec une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappée de la coiffure qu'elle avait inventée devant le miroir de l'immense salle de bain de la mère d'Henry.

\- Ce que je veux Emma, lui souffla-t-elle les lèvres effleurant son oreille. Une Reine fait ce qu'il lui plaît.

La blonde dut serrer les poings pour ne pas tourner la tête et succomber à l'envie de l'embrasser.

\- Plaît-il à sa Majesté de rejoindre nos amies près des machines à sous ?

Les yeux sombres s'illuminèrent d'une plaisanterie qu'elle adora avoir pu susciter et elle s'empara de la main qui lui fut tendue pour la mener entre les lignes droites de jeux de hasard où elles retrouvèrent leurs amies en train de se battre autour d'un seau à glaçons rempli de jetons.

Si les bouteilles de champagne qu'elles avait laissé derrière elles et le malaise que Ruby avait failli faire, vomissant le contenu de son estomac tandis que Mulan lui tenait les cheveux étaient des indices suffisant pour leur faire comprendre qu'elles n'étaient pas en état de rentrer à Storybrook, le maire avait pourtant insisté pour prendre le volant. Et si la conduite de la Mercedes était un peu plus brusque qu'à son habitude, les lignes au sol franchies à plusieurs reprises, elle avait eu la chance de ne croiser aucun contrôle routier.

A l'approche du panneau de sa ville et un sourire en coin elle rétrograda de plusieurs vitesse, provoquant un rugissement qui fit trembler l'habitacle, réveillant la louve sur la banquette arrière et allumant une lumière dans la maison qui avait été bâtie pour Snow et son mari à la frontière.

\- Quelle garce tu fais ...

\- Tu aimes ça.

\- Je suis bourrée mais pas sourde, rappela la voix de la serveuse à l'arrière.

Elle en avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'elles arrivèrent aux premières ruelles éclairées par les lampadaires qui répandaient une lumière jaune sur la route en goudron. Devant le cabaret d'Ursula, de nombreuses voitures étaient encore garées dans le parking improvisé et elle était en train de se demander si des habitants de l'extérieur viendrait bientôt visiter les lieux quand un éclat blanc traversa sa vision.

\- Attention ! eut-elle le temps de crier.

Une main crispée sur sa ceinture de sécurité qu'elle se félicita d'avoir mise, elle vécut le freinage au ralenti, propulsée en avant dans un crissement de pneus quand la voiture évita au dernier moment l'animal qui venait de traverser la route.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle tremblante balayant du regard la silhouette de Regina à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure.

\- Oui.

Elle n'avait pas un cheveux qui ne soit pas en place. A l'arrière Mulan émit un grognement avant de défaire sa ceinture et d'ouvrir la portière à la volée pour vider le contenu de son estomac ailleurs que sur les sièges en cuir.

\- Ruby ?

\- R.A.S.

Les jambes encore tremblantes elle était en train de sortir de la voiture à son tour quand une voix la figea.

\- Pongo ! Pongo reviens !

\- Henry ?!

Elle ne s'était jamais attendu à entendre autant de colère dans le prénom qui venait d'être prononcé par sa mère. Au bord de la route l'enfant se figea, un dalmatien le rejoignant au petit trot. A tâtons elle le vit attacher une laisse à son collier rouge. Derrière elle, elle entendit vaguement une voiture s'arrêter et la voix d'un homme demander à Mulan si tout allait bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ? à cette heure là ?

\- Pongo s'est enfui ...

\- Et quel idiot tu fais pour croire que le poursuivre serait une bonne idée ? Je te confie quelques jours à quelqu'un d'autre et tu perds le peu de bon sens que je t'ai inculqué ?

A en croire l'air paniqué de l'enfant, il n'était pas du tout habitué à être adressé de la sorte.

\- Je suis désolé maman ...

\- Désolé ?

Il y avait clairement une menace dans le ton qu'elle employait qui fit s'interroger la blonde sur l'état de la Reine. Après tout, elle avait suffisamment d'alcool dans le sang pour lui faire perdre la raison. Et le faire devant son fils n'était vraiment pas quelque chose qu'elle avait envie de voir son amante regretter pour le restant de ses jours.

\- Regina, on a beaucoup bu, je vais raccompagner Henry à pieds, tu devrais te cal...

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça.

Elle ignora la rebuffade,

\- Non, Reg...

\- Elle a raison.

Si son intervention n'avait pas réussi à sortir Regina de sa colère bornée, la voix qui venait de lui donner raison avait eu l'effet d'une douche froide sur l'ensemble du groupe. Du coin de l'œil elle aperçut Mulan et Ruby se redresser malgré leur état d'ébriété, soulagée de leur loyauté lorsqu'elle se rapprochèrent d'elle. Henry pour sa part s'était figé, ses grands yeux innocents rivés sur la nouvelle arrivante qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis des années.

\- Bonsoir Henry, continua Cora en s'avançant d'un pas.

\- B...Bonsoir.

\- J'étais sous la fausse impression que tu étais mort. Quelqu'un de toute évidence de mauvaise foi m'avait dit que ta mère t'avait arraché le cœur pour tenter de lancer la malédiction. Mais je vois que personne n'a jugé bon de me mettre au courant ...

L'enfant ne répondit pas, la mâchoire tremblante et bien qu'elle eut envie d'intervenir la blonde ne le fit pas, tentant tant bien que mal de faire appel à sa magie embrumée par l'alcool. Regina devait avoir plus de succès qu'elle puisqu'elle empêcha sa mère de faire un pas de plus d'un simple mouvement de la main, figeant l'espace d'un instant son mouvement avant que le sort ne soit brisé avec un " tsk " agacé. Il n'y avait rien de menaçant dans sa posture, mais contrairement à toutes ces autres fois où elle était restée persuadée que quelque part caché au fond d'elle, battait un cœur qui la faisait vivre de sentiments réels, aujourd'hui il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'humanité sur les traits fins de la sorcière.

\- Un pas de plus mère et ...

\- Et quoi ?

C'était le moment qu'elle avait tant redouté, la confrontation qu'il pourrait y avoir entre Cora et sa fille. Sauf qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé ça comme ça. Pa devant Henry. Pas à la rentrée d'une soirée où elle avait trop bu pour pouvoir être en pleine possession de ses moyens. A l'autre bout de la rue un lampadaire grésilla avant de s'éteindre en un geyser d'étincelles et elle se rendit compte que tous ses poils s'était dressés sur ses bras, croisant le regard jaune de la louve qui semblait elle aussi prête à bondir sous sa forme animale. L'ambiance électrique était en train de tous les mettre sur les nerfs, jusqu'au chien qui s'était mis à gronder et qu'un Henry en larmes tentait de calmer.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas toucher à mon fils ...

L'intéressé releva des yeux brillants de larmes vers la chasseuse de primes dont l'estomac se serra. Quand elle avait rencontré Regina et dès le moment où elle s'était imaginé vivre avec elle, l'enfant avait toujours fait partie du paysage. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait accepté sans y penser. C'était un gamin bien élevé, un peu trop impertinent mais comment ne pas l'être lorsqu'on était le fils de Regina Mills ? Mais ce soir pour la première fois, peut-être était-ce l'alcool encore trop présent dans son système, une peur viscérale l'empara à l'idée de le perdre. De perdre quelque chose qui lui appartenait. Elle ne vivait pas encore avec lui, n'avait partagé que quelques instants avec lui mais il faisait bel et bien partie de sa famille. Une famille qu'elle protégerait à tout prix.

Sa magie l'envahit avant qu'elle ne pense aux conséquences de son geste, un bras tendu dans sa direction, bouche bée lorsqu'il disparut en un nuage de fumée blanche en même temps que le chien qui s'évapora en un glapissement apeuré.

\- Oh mais je n'en ai pas besoin, ta petite amie vient de le faire pour moi ...

Elle sentit l'air changer autour d'elle, comme si d'un simple regard Regina avait pu bouleverser toute l'atmosphère. Ce qui était probablement le cas.

\- Où est mon fils Emma ? gronda la voix rauque d'une colère mal contenue.

La jeune femme avala avec difficulté sa salive. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle venait d'envoyer Henry Mills.


	22. Chapter 22

_Hellooow :) Et ouiiiii, je suis en retard, comme d'hab ! & vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai écris 3 chapitres d'une nouvelle fiction que je posterai quand celle là sera terminée, mais en attendant ils me tapaient sur le système, j'ai du les écrire pour ne pas risquer l'intoxication ... Tout ça au lieu de réviser des examens importants qui arrivent à grands pas ... Bref, j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie ^^_

 _Merci encore & toujours à ceux qui me suivent et portent cette histoire autant à bout de bras que moi : Serieslover44, angele751, justinejannedu0760, Angels-sama, Regina2015, StitChE, OoO-RED-OoO, Mystik.7, Bonne Ame, Raphi5930, JunkieWoman, Loulouche, Artemis972, evilhayleyregal, Solveig5, ohio92 et à toi Waty qui prend le temps de m'envoyer des messages d'une longueur digne d'une critique littéraire ainsi qu'à tous les autres qui ne laissent pas forcément de trace mais que j'aime tout autant ;)_

 _Bonne lecture ! :D_

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 22**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Emma Swan avait appris à vivre avec la peur. Quand elle était petite dans les foyers d'accueil puis dans la rue lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie. En cavale. En prison. Au boulot. En filature. Peu à peu l'adrénaline qui envahissait son sang était devenue une véritable drogue dont elle avait systématiquement refusé le traitement.

Storybrook était le parfait endroit pour en faire une overdose. Regina Mills l'avait entraînée dans une spirale infernale où elle pouvait d'un seul regard la rendre aussi inconsistante qu'un amas de gelée anglaise. Les yeux sombres qui la transperçaient à présent avaient quelque chose de terrifiant. Personne avant elle n'avait réussi à la mettre dans un état pareil et si elle se laissait aller à regarder dans la direction de Cora, elle aurait même été tentée par se croire plus en sécurité à ses côtés qu'à ceux de sa fille.

\- Où est mon fils ? répéta l'intéressée.

L'alcool encore présent dans son sang ne l'aidait pas. Elle qui avait toujours été prompte à oublier les soirées trop arrosées se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de quelques heures de sommeil pour voir disparaître des informations utiles. Elle ne parvenait même pas à se souvenir de l'endroit où elle avait voulu emmener l'enfant quelques secondes auparavant. En sécurité. Elle avait voulu qu'il soit en sécurité mais où ?

\- En sécurité, répondit-elle honnêtement.

\- Où ?

\- Je ne te le dirai pas.

Face à elle, elle observa avec stupeur les pupilles sombres éclater, inondant les iris d'un violet ardent qui donnait à la sorcière un air presque dément. Non, elle ne pouvait définitivement pas lui dire qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où était son fils. Elle eut brièvement le temps d'apercevoir l'intérêt qu'elle avait piqué en Cora avant d'être propulsée contre la première surface disponible. Et si elle devait en juger par la portière avant de la Mercedes qui venait d'être pliée sous le choc, Regina était réellement en colère si elle était prête à sacrifier sa berline.

\- _Où-est-mon-fils-Em-ma ?!_ répéta-t-elle.

Les doigts qui enserraient son cou traversèrent la barrière de sa peau et elle regretta l'époque où la magie de la sorcière ne l'atteignait pas. Aujourd'hui visiblement rien n'empêcherait sa mort si elle ne parvenait pas à se dégager des griffes qui sans la faire saigner avait l'air de brûler tout ce qu'elles touchaient.

Dans sa tête, le manque d'oxygène lui fit se remémorer aussi clairement que si elle se tenait à côté de son oreille, les paroles que lui avait tenues Maléfique. La blonde eut une grimace de regret lorsque son coude alla frapper la gorge de la sorcière qui la tenait en joue pour la faire reculer de quelques pas. Elle se rappelait encore de la dernière fois où elles s'étaient battues dans la cave à vin et si aujourd'hui elle avait assez de magie pour lui tenir tête, l'idée d'en venir aux mains ainsi ne la tentait toujours pas. Apparemment pour son amante ce n'était pas du tout un problème.

La vague de magie qui l'envoya à terre aux pieds de Cora déchira le tissu de sa robe, écorchant ses genou et un bras. Elle fit un bond supplémentaire en sentant la magie de Cora l'envelopper brièvement pour l'aider à se relever. Une main se posa sur son coude et ce fut le moment où elle croisa le regard brun de l'ancienne Reine. Si toute à l'heure elle n'y avait plus descellé aucune trace d'humanité, il y avait à présent un intérêt nouveau parfaitement palpable. Une sorte de fierté déplacée qui la fit frémir et lui donna une idée qu'elle espérait pouvoir avoir le courage de mener à bien.

\- Je te le dirai pas, déclara-t-elle.

\- Pardon ?

\- Oh non ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sont que des petites égratignures.

\- Emma Swan, si tu ne me dis pas immédiatement où est mon fils ...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Parce que je ne compte pas te le dire.

Elle vit trop tard l'éclat meurtrier qui brillait dans les yeux envahis de violet, observant au ralenti la fumée noire fuser vers elle. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la nature du sortilège, mais au vu des dégâts qu'il faisait au goudron qui avait le malheur de se trouver sur son passage, distordant la matière en un amas de braises, elle ne donnait pas grand chose de sa vie au moment où il l'atteindrait.

Elle était encore en train de se demander comment le bloquer quand il fut stoppé en un bruit semblable à celui d'une vague se fracassant sur un rocher par un simple geste de la main de Cora.

\- Voyons Mesdemoiselles, un peu de tenue. Vous règlerez vos comptes au manoir, pas en pleine rue.

\- Je règle mes comptes où je veux mère ! J'exige de sav...

\- Arrêtez ! s'écria cette fois la blonde en se forçant à adopter une attitude désinvolte. L'enfant est en sécurité, je le ferai revenir quand bon me plaira.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

Cette fois c'était la plus âgée qui avait parlé, révélant l'intérêt qu'elle portait soudain à la situation à laquelle elle ne s'était visiblement pas attendue. C'était nouveau pour tout le monde d'ailleurs à en croire les regards perdus que lui lançaient Mulan et Ruby.

\- Parce que ça m'arrange, mentit-elle. Il a l'air d'être la clef du puzzle. Regina le protège trop et s'il était en votre possession vous auriez un moyen de pression immense sur votre fille. Je préfère qu'il soit entre mes mains.

\- Pour avoir un moyen de pression contre nous deux ? crut-elle deviner.

La chasseuse de primes la dévisagea un instant. Non. Elle ne serait jamais arrivée à de telles extrémités. Si ce qu'elle venait de dire n'était pas fondamentalement faux, elle n'aurait jamais pris l'initiative d'arracher Henry à sa mère. Elle dut rassembler son courage pour se retourner vers la silhouette de Regina encore entourée d'une énergie qui chamboulait l'atmosphère autour d'elle. Elle avait l'air mortelle, prête à tout mais surtout ... Brisée. Elle se croyait trahie. Serrant les poings elle invoqua toute sa magie pour parvenir à lui faire passer le message, les yeux fermement plantés dans les siens.

" _Fais moi confiance"_.

En face d'elle, le masque de la méchante Reine se fissura l'espace d'un instant qui manqua la faire sourire, persuadée qu'elle avait réussi à faire passer son message sans parler à voix haute.

\- Exactement, répondit-elle finalement en se tournant vers Cora.

La femme la jaugea quelques secondes avant de lui adresser un sourire sincère qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

\- Je suis ravie de voir que je vous avais sous estimée Emma. Le destin aura peut être bien fait les choses cette fois ci.

\- Le destin ?

Le regard sombre glissa sur sa fille qui derrière elle semblait s'être résolue à ne pas attaquer, la mâchoire toujours serrée par une colère contre laquelle elle avait l'air de lutter.

\- Celui qui vous a mis sur la route de ma fille bien sûr.

Elle allait lui demander des explications supplémentaires lorsqu'elle tourna soudain les talons, apparement plus intéressée par ce qui était en train de se passer et Emma la regarda un long moment s'avancer vers une voiture où l'attendait un jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. L'idée qu'elle puisse sortir avec quelqu'un la fit froncer les sourcils, mais derrière elle une présence familière lui arracha un autre frisson.

\- Emma, tu dois me parler ...

\- Oui.

De près la Reine avait l'air exténuée quand elle se retourna et elle fut envahie d'une panique qui lui retourna l'estomac à l'idée que Regina ne puisse pas survivre à l'absence de son fils. Il pouvait être n'importe où et elle ne savait toujours pas comment elle allait réagir quand elle lui apprendrait la nouvelle.

\- C'était impressionnant ce que tu as fait toute à l'heure, la complimenta-t-elle comme si elle non plus n'avait pas hâte d'aborder le sujet.

\- Ah bon ? Quoi ?

\- Réussir à utiliser notre lien pour envahir mes pensées et me parler.

\- Notre lien ?

\- Hum. Viens. Ma mère a raison le linge sale ne se lave pas en public.

\- Tu vas me tuer dans ta cave secrète au manoir ?

\- Ça ne dépendra que de toi.

Elle ne répondit pas, se laissant entrainer à la suite de la brune auprès de la Mercedes dont la carrosserie se rebomba à son approche. Ruby et Mulan n'avait pas l'air de s'être remises de ce qui venait de se passer, les yeux toujours hagards et elle se demanda avec un bref sourire si demain elles penseraient avoir souffert d'hallucinations à cause de l'alcool qu'elles avaient consommé.

Elle ne prononça pas un seul mot à l'approche de l'immense demeure qu'elle commençait à considérer comme la sienne, souhaitant une bonne nuit à leurs deux amies lorsqu'elles s'en séparèrent. La Mercedes fut garée devant la porte du garage et elle eut l'impression de se retrouver à la veille lorsqu'à peine la porte franchie elle y fut plaquée. Sauf que cette fois les pupilles n'étaient pas dilatées de désir mais de colère.

\- Regina ...

\- Non. J'ai besoin de savoir où est mon fils Emma. Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce cinéma ?

\- Je ... Je suis désolée, j'ai paniqué. Je voulais qu'il soit en sécurité. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il est mais je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y risque rien.

\- Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que tu es en train de provoquer en moi ?

\- Tu as envie de me tuer ? devina-t-elle. Mais tu ne peux pas sinon tu risques de ne jamais sav...

Elle fut interrompue par un poing frappé contre la porte à quelques centimètres de sa tempe.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi.

\- D'accord. Pardon. Je voulais dire ... Je sais que tu dois lutter contre la tentation de la colère, de la magie noire en ce moment, mais ...

\- Non, tu ne _sais_ pas Emma. Tu devines mais tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je peux vivre. J'ai _besoin_ d'Henry dans ces moments là et aujourd'hui ... Aujourd'hui sa seule pensée me donne envie de t'arracher le coeur.

\- Pense à moi alors, proposa-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pense à moi. Pour te calmer.

\- Emma petite idiote, comment veux tu que ça marche quand c'est toi qui a provoqué tout ça une fois de plus ?

\- Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle.

\- Tu ne fais que ça être désolée. Tu dis vouloir mon bonheur mais tu t'acharnes à aller contre moi. Sans Henry ... Sans Henry je risque de me transformer en quelqu'un que tu ne pourras même pas regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée d'avoir peur de moi pour être dégoutée.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas.

La brune se détourna soudain, la laissant toujours figée contre la porte, les yeux glissant le long de son dos nu et elle dut ravaler les pensées impures qui traversèrent brièvement son esprit. Ce fut le frisson qu'elle vit secouer la colonne vertébrale sous la peau halée qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

\- Regina ?

Mais la Reine ne se retourna pas, s'éloignant encore. Elle avait presque atteint l'escalier qui montait aux chambres lorsque ses jambes voulurent bien sortir de leur immobilisme, courant pour la rattraper et la forcer à se retourner dans ses bras. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise en découvrant le visage rayé de sillons mouillés.

\- Lâchez-moi Miss Swan.

Elle ignora purement et simplement l'ordre qui avait été grondé d'une voix cassée pour l'attirer contre elle. Contrairement à d'habitude, la silhouette était rigide et glacée sous ses mains. Quelque part dans son sac à main laissé à l'entrée elle entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone briser le silence de la maison, faisant se raidir encore plus la sorcière qui tenta de se dégager.

\- Lâch...

\- Je t'interdis de me vouvoyer.

\- Tu m'interdis ?

\- Oui. Ça a l'air de marcher non ?

La sonnerie s'arrêta, les laissant se jauger, le jade des yeux d'Emma face à l'ébène encore baignée de larmes de l'autre.

\- Tu te rappelles Boston ? reprit-elle au bout d'une éternité.

\- Quand tu pleurais ?

\- Non. Avant ça. Dans la rue. Quand j'ai cru que tu t'étais faite renverser et que ma magie a déclenché un orage.

\- Oui. Et alors ?

\- Alors ... Quand je t'ai dit que j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de toi ... J'ai menti. C'était déjà trop tard.

\- Trop tard ? répéta-t-elle sans avoir l'air de comprendre.

\- J'étais déjà tombée depuis un bon moment. Raide. Je ... Je suis amoureuse de toi. Et quand je pense à toi, ma magie ... J'ai l'impression de pouvoir faire n'importe quoi. Je me fous de ce que tu as été, de ce que tu as fait de mal dans le passé ou ce que tu feras à l'avenir. L'autre soir ... L'autre soir tu as tué un ami sous mes yeux et j'ai beau chercher, j'arrive pas à t'en vouloir plus de quelques minutes, je te trouve des excuses et puis je me dis que je m'en fous ... Parce que ... Parce que je t'aime et je sais que ça changera rien. Alors ... Si jamais ... Si jamais tu éprouves une once de ce que j'éprouve pour toi à mon égard, ce serait cool si tu pouvais t'y rattacher en attendant que je retrouve Henry ... Ok ?

En face d'elle, la brune avait écouté les aveux qu'elle avait longtemps cherché à éviter. Par peur de la perdre. De lui faire peur. Mais ce soir elle n'avait pas pu retenir les mots et Regina n'avait pas l'air de croire ce qu'elle avait entendu, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les yeux encore vitreux. Elle semblait réfléchir à une allure folle, un léger froncement de sourcil la forçant à reprendre la parole.

\- Je suis désolée de t'av...

\- Je savais, fut-elle coupée.

\- Tu savais ?!

\- Tu crois vraiment que tu serais en vie aujourd'hui si je n'avais pas été au courant de tes ... _sentiments_.

\- Tu dis ça comme si c'était une insulte ...

\- Parce que ça en est une ! Je ne crois pas à ... tout ça. Ça n'a jamais marché avec moi.

\- Attends, je suis pas en train de te parler d'un amour à la Blanche Neige et son Prince Charmant, je voulais juste ...

\- C'est exactement ce dont tu es en train de parler Emma, fut-elle à nouveau coupée. Tu devrais retourner dormir à l'hôtel.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai besoin d'être seule, expliqua-t-elle. Laisse moi s'il te plaît.

Ce n'était pas du tout comment elle avait imaginé les choses. Elle qui pensait avoir envisagé jusqu'au pire des scénarios dans lequel elle ferait ses aveux, pas une seule fois celui ci ne lui avait effleuré l'esprit.

\- Je ... D'accord, s'entendit-elle dire d'une voix qui n'avait pas l'air d'être la sienne.

La brune ne fit rien pour la retenir lorsqu'elle tourna les talons, franchissant la porte à petits pas pour se retrouver seule sur le perron désert. Un instant elle balaya le jardin d'un regard qu'elle essayait de ne pas noyer de larmes. Refusant de rentrer à pieds elle fit appel à sa magie, envahie par une nausée qui la força à se précipiter dans la salle de bains dès qu'elle fut arrivée à destination. Par dessus le bruit de la chasse d'eau elle entendit à nouveau son téléphone sonner, y parvenant au dernier moment pour voir le nom de Ted inscrit sur le grand écran. La chasseuse de primes repoussa l'appareil d'un geste de la main, grognant au fracas qu'il fit en allant s'exploser contre les carreaux bordant la baignoire. De toute manière la seule personne dont elle avait envie d'entendre parler ne l'appellerait pas de si tôt.

Frissonnante, elle se débarrassa de la longue robe qu'elle portait encore, jetant sur le tissus soyeux les bijoux qui lui avaient été prêtés pour l'occasion avant de rentrer dans la douche sous un jet d'eau brûlant qui fouetta sa peau encore glacée. Cette fois elle ne retenait plus ses larmes. La douleur qui était en train de la ronger de l'intérieur était sans égale, lui rappelant vaguement celle qu'elle avait déjà éprouvée lorsque Regina avait découvert qu'elle était l'élue et les terribles ravages qu'avait causée sa soudaine indifférence à son égard.

Derrière elle, le bruit du claquement d'une porte étouffé par le jet d'eau la fit sursauter et elle se détourna vivement vers l'entrée de la salle de bain, sa magie bouillonnant dans son sang. Elle fut incapable de retenir un hoquet de surprise lorsque la silhouette apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Emma ?!

L'inquiétude qui avait lacé son prénom lui retourna l'estomac, la laissant balbutiante.

\- Euh ... O... Oui ?

En face d'elle la brune sembla se rendre compte de l'étrangeté de sa présence dans ces lieux, détournant vivement le regard pour faire le tour de la pièce où il tomba sur le téléphone qu'elle avait envoyé en l'air toute à l'heure.

\- Je t'ai appelé ... expliqua-t-elle sommairement.

\- Il n'a pas sonné. J'ai du le secouer un peu trop fort.

La sorcière retourna son attention sur elle, arquant un sourcil d'incompréhension qui la fit presque sourire avant d'être secouée d'un frisson, soudain consciente de l'air glacé qui entrait depuis la pièce adjacente maintenant que l'eau chaude ne coulait plus à flot. Son mouvement mua le haussement de sourcil en un froncement qui rida son front d'inquiétude.

\- Pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Je ...

\- Tu ? pressa-t-elle en s'appuyant sur le chambranle de la douche.

L'acier froid provoqua un frisson plus violent que le précédent et elle n'eut même pas le temps de protester avant d'être entourée par deux bras dont la magie la réchauffa immédiatement.

\- Regina, je suis trempée, tu vas abîmer ton manteau.

\- Tais-toi.

Une main glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour s'arrêter entre ses reins et anéantir tout espace restant entre elles. Le soulagement fit place à la colère et la tristesse qu'elle avait éprouvé, se sentant répondre aussitôt à l'embrasse.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa la brune dans le creux de son épaule. Je ne suis pas habituée ... Je ne sais pas faire ça.

\- C'est pas g...

\- Si. Je n'aurais jamais du, j'ai été blessante.

\- Mais tu es là, maintenant ...

\- Oui.

Derrière elle l'eau recommença soudain à couler, réchauffant immédiatement l'atmosphère et elle faillit glapir quand elle y fut soudain reculée, bientôt acculée contre les carreaux froids de la paroi du mur.

\- Regina, tes vêtements ...

Ses mots à peine prononcés, le tissu qui la séparait encore de la peau halée s'évapora, Regina la rejoignant sous le jet d'eau. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler quand un doigt fut plaqué contre ses lèvres pour l'en empêcher. Il y eut une pause pendant laquelle elle lui fit comprendre que le message était passé en un hochement de tête mais la brune refusa de baisser le bras.

Avec une lenteur délibérée et dans un silence uniquement interrompu par les trombes d'eau qui leur tombaient dessus, la brune fit glisser sa main le long de son cou et entre ses seins avant de bifurquer pour tracer une ligne droite sur son bras droit. Ses doigts se refermèrent autour de son poignet et la jeune femme ne résista pas quand il fut levé, sa main placée sur la poitrine de son amante.

\- Qu'est-ce...

\- Chut.

Elle se renfrogna dans un silence forcé qui fit sourire la brune. Elle ne retint pas un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit la magie affluer, écarquillant des yeux affolés lorsque sous sa pression la peau de Regina céda. La sensation ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle avait pu s'imaginer. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir plongé la main dans un bain d'eau chaude, sursautant presque lorsque le bout de ses doigts effleura un organe battant. Quelque chose comme de la peur coupa son souffle lorsque guidée par la sorcière, sa main se referma autour du coeur qu'elle imaginait d'un rouge profond.

\- Pense à nous. Avec ta magie.

\- J'espère que ça va pas marcher aussi mal que la dernière fois, plaisanta-t-elle pour soulager son angoisse.

Le souvenir arracha un petit rire à son amante qui l'encouragea à lui obéir d'un signe de tête.

\- Vas-y. Tu ne me feras pas mal.

\- A quoi ... À quoi est-ce que je dois penser ?

\- À un cadeau. Tu m'offres un peu de ta magie pour que sa présence en moi me rappelle de ne pas me tourner vers la magie noire mais vers la notre.

\- O...Ok.

Elle ne savait pas si elle en était capable, mais apparemment la mère d'Henry avait confiance en elle et elle manqua pousser un petit cri de joie lorsqu'en face d'elle les yeux sombres s'illuminèrent d'une magie qui les nuança d'or et d'argent en un mélange qui la fascinait déjà.

\- Je ne suis pas habituée à cette magie. Elle est ... instable, sembla-t-elle expliquer. Je vais faire cet effort Emma mais il faut que tu me promettes ...

\- Je vais le retrouver, coupa-t-elle pour lui jurer. Je vais remuer ciel et terre s'il le faut mais je vais le retrouver.

Le tourbillon d'or et d'argent se fondit dans l'ébène et un instant Regina sembla peser les mots qui venaient d'être prononcés avant d'accepter ses paroles d'un léger signe de tête.

\- Je l'espère Emma.

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre, les lèvres pulpeuses attachées aux siennes en un baiser qui la liquéfia. Plaquée contre la surface lisse des carreaux de la douche qui se réchauffaient déjà, elle laissa la brune vénérer chaque centimètre de sa peau en des caresses qui la firent encore plus trembler que le désespoir qu'elle avait ressentit peu de temps auparavant. Les pupilles noires cerclées d'argent étaient fermement fixées aux siennes lorsqu'elle la pénétra de deux doigts, lu arrachant un gémissement amplifié par l'espace clôt. Le rythme demeura lent, Regina complètement insensible aux nombreuses suppliques qu'elle lui fit pour avoir le droit à quelque chose de différent.

Les lèvres encore maquillées d'un rouge qui fondait sous les assauts qu'elle lui donnait depuis un moment se détachèrent des siennes, sa langue léchant l'eau brûlante le long de sa mâchoire pour remonter jusqu'à son oreille dont elle mordilla le lobe.

\- Régina ... Arrête de me torturer.

La sorcière fit courir sa langue sur son oreille et le bras qu'elle avait gardé levé pour bloqué le sien contre le mur descendit étreindre sa taille pour anéantir les derniers centimètres qui séparaient leurs corps.

\- Règle numéro un Em-ma. Je t'ai donné la permission de parler ?

Le fantôme d'une discussion qu'elles avaient eu il y avait des semaines de ça dans un restaurant empli de clients figés dans le temps lui rappela les règles absurdes que Regina avait cru bon d'établir entre elles. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas en tenir rigueur. A l'exception de celle où Regina s'était auto proclamée unique propriétaire de son corps. De toute manière elle ne pouvait plus l'imaginer autrement aujourd'hui.

Docilement pourtant elle se tut, refusant de gémir malgré le feu qui brûlait chaque parcelle de son corps.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, remarqua son amante en lui mordant l'épaule en représailles.

Son cri de douleur fut noyé dans le plaisir qui l'envahit soudain quand la brune lui accorda ce qu'elle avait demandé depuis de longues minutes déjà en faisant glisser un doigt supplémentaire en elle, son pouce logé sur son clitoris. La sorcière la maintint plaquée contre le mur lorsqu'elle se cambra, manquant tomber dans la cabine au sol détrempé, savourant apparemment jusqu'au dernier des cris qu'elle put lui arracher avant d'étouffer ses gémissements épuisés en un baiser qui lui coupa le souffle.

Elles restèrent un long moment immobiles avant que Regina ne reprenne la parole.

\- Emma ... Tout ce que tu m'as dit toute à l'heure ...

\- Oui ?

\- Je le pense aussi tu sais ...

Quelque chose qui ressemblait à la sensation d'une injonction de drogue explosa dans sa poitrine. Ok, ce n'était peut être pas un " je t'aime " mais ça y ressemblait bien.

.

..

.

Le lendemain matin elle fut réveillée par de violents coups portés à sa porte et un instant elle fut désorientée par ses alentours, surprise de ne pas se trouver dans la chambre du 108 Mifflin Street. Elle qui avait cru échapper à une gueule de bois émit un grondement en se rendant compte de la migraine qui l'assaillait déjà, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle était seule dans le lit. Seul le parfum encore présent sur l'oreiller à ses côtés attestait encore de la nuit qu'elles avaient passé ensemble ici.

\- J'arrive ! cria-t-elle en réponse à un énième coup donné à sa porte.

Le son de sa voix lui fit porter une main à sa tempe et même le sourire que lui arracha le message que Regina avait dessiné sur un post it laissé sur sa table de nuit - un simple cœur et un rendez-vous à la mairie dans la matinée - lui fit tourner la tête.

La jeune femme enfila un débardeur et un bas de jogging qui avait du traîner là depuis la dernière lessive qu'elle avait faite et alla ouvrir la porte qui menaçait de céder sous les assauts qui lui étaient donnés.

\- Miss Swan, bonjour ! Buvez-ça !

Son regard tomba sur le verre d'un liquide bleu fumant qui lui était tendu et manqua lui retourner l'estomac avant de remonter vers le sourire froid qui lui était adressé.

\- Euh ... Cora ?

\- Pour votre ... Gueule de bois. Buvez, je ne vous empoisonne pas.

Prudemment, elle accepta le récipient, évitant d'en humer l'odeur avant de l'avaler d'une traite sans sourciller sous le regard attentif de la sorcière. Elle fut presque étonnée de sentir la migraine s'évaporer immédiatement, la potion faisant clairement effet à la vitesse de la lumière.

\- Mieux ? demanda la brune.

\- Euh ... Oui.

\- Tant mieux, habillez vous autrement que si vous faisiez partie d'une bande de vagabonds et venez avec moi.

\- Pourquoi ça ? se méfia-t-elle.

\- J'ai besoin de vous pour une mission.

\- Quel genre de mission ?

\- Maléfique.

\- Je ne la tuerai pas.

\- Oh mon dieu Miss Swan, combien de fois faudra-t-il vous expliquer que je ne tue pas les gens ?

\- Plusieurs fois. De toute manière je vous ai dit que je ne savais pas où elle ét...

\- Mais moi je sais. Alors habillez-vous !

Les mots qui avaient claqué comme un fouet la firent tourner les talons, abandonnant sa tenue de fortune pour enfiler un jean serré et sa chemise de shérif avec des bottes assorties et un blouson et cuir et fourrure sous le regard exaspéré de la sorcière qui ne comprenait visiblement pas pourquoi elle n'utilisait pas sa magie pour aller plus vite.

À peine se fut-elle emparé de ses lunettes de soleil que la grand mère d'Henry se rapprocha d'elle d'un pas décidé.

\- Je dois manger ! prévint-elle. Il me faut un petit déjeuner.

Sa condition fut accueillie par un haussement de sourcil et elle n'eut pas le temps de reculer quand la main avança vers elle pour effleurer son ventre du bout des doigts. La sensation de faim disparut aussitôt, lui faisant perdre le sourire.

\- Hey ! Qu'est ce que vous avez fait !

\- Je vous ai nourrie. Je vous avais dit que la magie pouvait tout remplacer.

\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir, argua-t-elle. Vous venez peut-être de remplir mon estomac mais vous m'avez ôté tout le plaisir que j'aurais pu avoir en mangeant un vrai repas.

\- C'est un vrai repas et nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

\- Non, vous ne compr...

\- Non, en effet, je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai pas de cœur, vous n'avez pas entendu dire ?

La réplique délivrée sur un ton dégoulinant de sarcasme lui cloua le bec et son dépit fut aussitôt exploité par la sorcière qui s'empara de son bras, les faisant disparaître en une fumée d'un rouge profond.

Elles étaient dans la forêt quand elle rouvrit les yeux et depuis l'orée du bois où elles se trouvaient, Emma reconnut la tour où elle avait vu Maléfique pour la dernière fois.

\- Attrapez là moi, ordonna Cora.

\- Vous pouvez pas le faire vous même ?

Sa réplique fut ignorée par la sorcière qui se contenta de sortir une fiole d'une poche de son manteau.

\- Je vais l'attirer à l'extérieur et l'obliger à se transformer. Vous n'aurez qu'à l'immobiliser.

Les paroles mirent du temps à faire chemin jusqu'à son cerveau et le temps qu'elle comprenne ses véritables intentions, l'autre avait déjà fait un pas pour s'exposer dans la clairière.

\- Hey ! Une minute, une minute ! Vous voulez que je me _batte_ contre elle sous sa forme de dragon ?!

\- Vous savez vous transformer non ?

\- Même Regina n'a pas réussi à la battre ! Je suis absolument pas expérimentée là dedans ! Vous voulez pas que je tente une autre approche ?

\- Miss Swan ... J'ai l'intention de m'emparer de son coeur de dragon. Il n'y a aucune autre possibilité. Vous êtes l'élue, montrez-moi ces pouvoirs que tout le monde vante.

Elle avait beau être l'élue, là, devant le fait accompli elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle pouvait éviter ce qui était en train de se passer. De toute manière elle n'était même pas sûre d'être capable de la vaincre dans un combat à la régulière et ne voyait pas comment la convaincre de lui donner son cœur de plein grès. Elle aurait eu besoin de Regina pour lui souffler une idée comme elle seule en avait le secret, mais elle n'avait même plus de téléphone pour lui demander son avis.

\- Ok, tu peux le faire, se motiva-t-elle à haute voix tandis que Cora avançait encore. Hey ! Laissez-moi y aller ? suggéra-t-elle.

La proposition altéra la démarche de la sorcière qui s'immobilisa pour se tourner vers elle avec un air interrogateur.

\- J'y vais, répéta-t-elle avec conviction.

Joignant le geste à la parole, l'élue la dépassa pour rejoindre la tour où elle avait déjà pénétré. Comme la dernière fois la porte mit une éternité avant de lui être ouverte et elle fut catapultée à l'intérieur, immédiatement plaquée contre le mur le plus proche quand ce fut le cas.

\- Vous l'avez amenée là ?!

Le rictus qui déformait les traits de la sorcière en une furie pure et simple lui fit avaler sa salive avec précaution avant de prendre la parole.

\- Non, c'est elle qui vous a trouvé. Je n'ai absolument rien dit.

L'intéressée ne se contenta pas de sa promesse et elle grimaça dès qu'elle vit les yeux clairs envahis d'une magie verte qu'elle sentit s'insinuer en elle sans problème. Quelques secondes plus tard elle fut relâchée, manquant glisser le long du mur.

\- Mon coeur ...? Elle veut mon coeur ?

\- Est-ce que vous allez mourir ?

\- Non, pire, gronda-t-elle. Mon dragon sera sous ses ordres et sa magie sera décuplée, c'est l'équivalent de milliers de cœurs humains ...

\- Ecoutez ... Je ne peux p...

\- Je sais, coupa-t-elle. Je sais ce qu'elle vous a dit, ce que vous craignez et l'idiotie que vous avez faite en éloignant le fils de Regina ...

\- Vous savez pas où il est par hasard ?

\- Je ne peux pas savoir ce que vous ne savez pas Emma Swan.

\- C'est pas caché dans mon inconscient ? tenta-t-elle.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Ecoutez ...

\- Oui ?

\- Nous allons nous battre.

C'était le moment où le héros annonçait son grand plan. Elle le sentait. Sauf que cette fois la femme avait plutôt l'air d'une vilaine dans un film d'action fantastique qui allait lui révéler son plan machiavélique.

\- Je ne peux pas vous tuer. Je vais donc vous faire confiance.

\- Me faire confiance ?

\- Regina a besoin de vous mais Cora n'hésitera pas à se débarrasser de vous pour atteindre sa fille et votre échec serait un prétexte parfait ... Je vais parier sur vous Miss Swan.

\- J'aime pas du tout ça ...

\- Ca m'étonne pas. Je compte sur vous pour parvenir à voler cet objet à Ursula. C'est la clef pour vaincre Cora.

\- O...Ok.

Elle aurait voulu reculer d'un pas supplémentaire quand les traits de la sorcière se distordirent, ses yeux s'éclaircissant tandis que son visage s'allongeait déjà en une forme animale.

\- Attention au plafond, siffla-t-elle avant que son corps ne commence à muer.

Il y eut un instant où elle ne pensa pas pouvoir s'en sortir, lorsqu'en plein effort pour se remémorer la façon dont elle s'était un jour transformée dans le sous sol de la bibliothèque, elle vit clairement la roche exploser autour d'elle. La tour s'effondra sur elle même mais avant qu'elle n'ait calmé les battements de son cœur agrippé par la peur, elle se tenait déjà droite sur deux pâtes arrières, la tête plusieurs mètres au dessus de l'amas de ruines.

Son ouïe fine capta un rire moqueur et elle fut surprise de voir une étrange auto satisfaction briller dans les yeux de Cora Mills mêlé à quelque chose qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de la fierté. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus en avant, déjà attaquée par le dragon dont le corps vint s'écraser contre le sien. La forêt entière fut secouée par le choc, les ronces enserrant les arbres un peu plus étroitement comme émue par l'anticipation d'un prochain coup.

Quelque part dans Storybrook, Regina qui était toujours au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans sa ville devait certainement en train de froncer les sourcils.

Comme cela avait été à prévoir, ce ne fut pas Emma qui domina le combat, peu habituée à la forme qu'avait pris son corps soudain trop lourd et trop puissant. Aussi fut-elle surprise lorsqu'elle vit son adversaire s'écraser contre les restes de la tour qu'elle avait habitée après l'une de ses charges. Prudemment, elle se rapprocha de la forme inerte qu'elle tâta du bout d'une de ses pattes griffues.

\- Je crois qu'elle est ok, déclara-t-elle avant de se rendre compte que sa sa phrase été sortie sous la forme d'un rugissement.

L'instant d'après elle aurait juré voir un éclat de jade sous les lourdes paupières de la créature et elle réalisa qu'elle avait tord. Maléfique était loin d'avoir été vaincue. Elle était en train de lui donner une chance de prétendre le contraire.

\- Merci, rajouta-t-elle faiblement.

Comme elle l'avait déjà fait, elle laissa la magie prendre le contrôle de son corps, rassurée quand elle sentit son apparence redevenir humaine. A peine eut-elle touché le sol que deux doigts effleurèrent son épaule, l'enveloppant brièvement dans un nuage de fumée violette quia fit pivoter sur elle même pour croiser un sourire en coin. Elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je ne suis pas la bienvenue ?

\- Non non au contraire ! s'empressa-t-elle de répondre en observant la tenue dont la sorcière venait de l'affubler.

\- C'est à moi, expliqua l'intéressée en touchant du bout des doigts le chemisier bleu satiné.

\- Je sais... T'as vu, j'ai battu Maléfique ?!

\- À d'autres, se moqua la brune.

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle t'a laissé gagner...

La chasseuse de primes ne répondit pas, détournant son regard vers l'intéressée dont Cora se rapprochait à grands pas. Un instant la sorcière se retourna vers sa fille et la tension qui emplit l'atmosphère en quelques secondes la fit frissonner. Elle en était presque à se demander si elles allaient s'attaquer quand elle sentit la main de Regina glisser dans la sienne, crépitante d'une magie qu'elle enferma en une brève pression.

\- Ça va ?

\- Elle sait que je ne suis pas d'accord.

\- Et alors ?

\- Une fois qu'elle aura ce coeur, je n'aurais plus aucune chance de la battre.

\- Tu veux le faire maintenant ? Maléfique se joindrait à nous...

\- Et le Ténébreux contre nous ? Non...

\- Je suis avec toi, quoi que tu décides.

Sa promesse fut accueille par un nouveau sourire mais la seconde d'après la sorcière donnait sa permission à sa mère d'un simple hochement de tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'affola-t-elle alors que l'ancienne Reine se penchait vers le corps immobile du dragon pour plonger une main gantée dans sa poitrine.

\- Un choix.

Un peu plus loin, la sorcière fit apparaître une boîte ornementée dans laquelle elle enferma l'organe qu'elle venait de prélever. La blonde sentit sa respiration se bloquer. Regina avait eu raison, sa mère semblait vibrer d'un pouvoir palpable, les pupilles illuminées d'un rouge brillant qui mit une éternité avant de se résorber.

\- Parfait, déclara son amante à sa plus grande stupéfaction.

\- Quoi ?!

La mère d'Henry se tourna vers elle pour lui adresser un sourire carnassier.

Ça y est, devina-t-elle, le plan qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à se faire désirer venait d'être trouvé.

\- Tu as trouvé hein ?

Pour toute réponse, sa main fut serrée un peu plus fermement.

.

..

.

Evidemment Regina n'avait pas voulu lui révéler ses intentions, annulant leur rendez-vous pour aller s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque dont Belle avait été bannie pour le reste de la journée. Assise avec elle à une table du restaurant de Granny en compagnie de Ruby qui portait encore son tablier, elles émettaient déjà des hypothèses depuis plus d'une heure. Le nez plongé dans un grimoire consacré aux différents aspects de la mémoire, elle suivait distraitement la conversation d'une oreille en essayant de ne pas trop penser aux éventuelles raisons pour lesquelles son amante refusait de partager son plan avec elle.

\- ... la renvoyer au pays des merveilles, proposa la bibliothécaire.

\- Mais le chapelier n'arrive plus à fabriquer de chapeau magique...

\- Et bien peut être qu'elle est justement en train de chercher un moyen de lui redonner son talent !

Le tintement de la clochette suspendue au dessus de la porte d'entrée du restaurant fit lever la tête de la louve qui donna un coup de coude à leur amie pour la prévenir de la présence du nouveau venu.

\- Rumple !

La chasseuse de primes dut tenir la table pour empêcher les cafés de se renverser quand la jeune femme se leva pour se précipiter dans les bras de l'antiquaire. Elle préféra détourner les yeux quand ils s'embrassèrent, échangeant un sourire gêné avec la serveuse. À son plus grand étonnement, le Ténébreux s'avança d'avantage vers elle pour s'asseoir sur le banc. Il eut un moment de flottement durant lequel il sembla chercher ses mots avant de se décider :

\- Votre problème, Miss Swan...

L'intéressée faillit ne pas comprendre ce à quoi il faisait allusion et ce ne fut que quand elle se rendit compte qu'il lançait des regards suspicieux vers Ruby qu'elle se rappela de la façon dont elle lui avait présenté les choses à la mairie.

\- C'est bon, Ruby sait. Vous avez trouvé ? Demanda-t-elle sans détour.

\- Un bracelet, s'empressa-t-il de répondre comme s'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de faire traîner la conversation.

\- C'est vague.

\- Je vous en donnerais bien le souvenir mais Regina m'empêche de pratiquer de la magie sur vous...

\- Pourtant Maléfique peut, remarqua-t-elle à haute voix.

\- Certainement parce que notre Reine fait l'erreur de lui faire confiance.

\- L'erreur ?

\- Un bracelet en cuir simple Miss Swan, changea-t-il de sujet sans prendre la peine d'être subtil. En cuir noir gravé d'inscriptions elfiques.

\- Elfiques ?!

\- Oui Miss Swan, cessez de répéter mes mots. Il est autour du poignet d'une statue dans son salon privé.

\- Ok. Comment j'y accède ?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Comment y avez vous eu accès ?

\- J'ai torturé un de ses hommes de main jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus capable de tenir en laisse ses souvenirs.

\- Okkkkk... Et ce salon privé, il est où ?

\- Au cabaret, répondit étonnement Ruby.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Je suis sortie avec un barman.

\- Tu saurais m'y amener ?

\- Bien sûr, mais si tu comptes voler quelque chose il nous faudra une distraction.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

L'espace d'une après midi elle avait eu l'impression d'être redevenue la chasseuse de primes qu'elle avait l'habitude d'être sur Boston, ignorant totalement ses devoirs de shérif pour courir la ville à la recherche de Mulan et élaborer un plan pour s'introduire dans le salon privé d'Ursula.

Malgré les nombreuses tentatives pour attirer son attention, le maire de Storybrook avait refusé de sortir de la bibliothèque où elle l'avait brièvement aperçue assise devant une table recouverte de cartons qu'elle avait reconnu comme faisant partie de ceux qui contenaient les objets sans propriétaires. Sans surprise la sorcière n'avait pas non plus voulu lui dire ce qu'elle était en train de faire au point qu'elle manque s'en vexer quand elle avait été rejetée avec un regard noir et l'ordre de s'occuper de retrouver Henry. Mais après tout, elle n'était pas non plus au courant de ce qui était en train de se concocter de son côté...

Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'elle ait sorti le nez de ses cartons le soir quand à vingt trois heures elle se posta sur la place où Ruby et Mulan devaient venir la récupérer en voiture pour se rendre au cabaret.

\- Emma ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel au son de la voix qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre. Encore à quelques mètres d'elle, l'homme la dévisagea des pieds à la tête et un instant elle regretta la robe bien trop courte qu'elle avait empruntée à la serveuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Neal ?

\- Tu vas au cabaret ?

\- Non, je fais le tapin pour Regina.

\- Quoi ?! Elle...

\- T'enflamme pas, c'était de l'humour, je pensais pas que ça te choquerait autant vu ce que tu as déjà fait...

\- J'ai changé Emma.

\- Parce que tu es sur le point de mourir ? se rappela-t-elle.

\- Qui t'a dit ça ?

\- Cora. Elle ne laissera pas ton père t'aider.

\- Emma il faut faire quelque chose... Tu ne dois pas te laisser faire par...

\- Écoute Neal, ne me confonds pas avec toi, personne ne m'influence. Et certainement pas toi.

\- Emma je...

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

\- Par ton prénom ? Comment veux-tu que je t'appelle ?!

\- En fait, j'aimerais ne plus jamais avoir à t'entendre parler Neal...

\- Emma...

La main qui agrippa son bras la fit gronder.

-... Tu ne dois pas aller là bas, maintenant que la frontière n'existe plus c'est le repère des pires êtres qu'il soit. Tout le monde a entendu parlé de Storybrook, Ursula a attiré des gens que tu n'as vraiment pas envie de voir.

\- Retire immédiatement ta main de là avant que je te la coupe Cassidy.

Etrangement l'ordre fut immédiatement obéit et elle se demanda si peut être il avait uniquement été habitué à ce genre de comportement pour y répondre positivement, mais la seconde d'après une habituelle sensation de picotement le long de sa colonne vertébrale la fit se retourner. Ce n'était pas elle qui en avait imposé au fils de Gold. Elle même fit un pas en arrière en se rendant compte de la colère qui striait les traits de la brune.

\- Regina ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

\- Je ne sais pas, on parlait et ...

\- Dans cette tenue ?

Les yeux sombres balayèrent sa silhouette d'un regard qui aurait pu la faire rougir si la peur n'était pas en train de la glacer. À ses côtés, Neal se rapprocha d'elle et elle faillit rire à l'idée qu'il pense pouvoir la protéger de quoi que ce soit.

\- Je vais au cabaret.

\- Avec lui ?

\- Non ... Non, pas du tout. Avec Ruby et Mulan. J'ai essayé de t'en parler dans la journée ... Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

\- Au lieu de chercher où est mon fils ...

\- Regina, je ne vais _pas_ m'amuser ...

\- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule.

\- Emma viens, on devrait partir, Neal crut-il bon d'intervenir.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'envoyer paître et la magie qui effleura sa main que son ex petit ami avait eu l'intention de prendre dans la sienne n'avait rien de rassurant. La seconde d'après il hurlait, le bras replié sur lui dans une position qui lui rappela celle que son père avait prise quelques jours plus tôt.

\- On vous avait prévenu je crois, non ? gronda la voix rauque de la sorcière.

\- Regina non mais ça va pas !

Quelque chose comme de l'incompréhension passa brièvement dans les yeux qui s'illuminèrent d'argent. Elle avait du mal à croire que sa magie brillait réellement dans les pupilles de Regina. Pourtant les pouvoirs qu'elle venait d'utiliser avait tout l'air d'une magie noire. La seconde d'après l'incompréhension céda sa place à de la jalousie qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de rassurer, immédiatement remplacée par une colère qui la fit littéralement trembler. La sorcière se déplaça en une trainée de fumée noire et la chasseuse de primes eut à peine le temps de lever une main dans sa direction pour stopper son avancée d'un sort dont elle ignorait tout.

\- Emma, elle est folle ! Cette femme est folle, elle va ...

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase, la suite de ses mots noyés dans un gargouillis immonde quand sa gorge fut transpercée par une lame qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir et que seule la Reine avait pu lancer. Un instinct qu'elle ne se connaissait pas la poussa à se précipiter sur lui, forçant sa magie à reconstruire la chair d'où jaillissait du sang en bouillons. Elle avait à peine terminé l'opération qu'elle fut violemment projetée dans les airs pour aller percuter un panneau publicitaire où Sidney Glass vantait son journal.

\- Regina ?

L'intéressée semblait avoir oublié la présence de Neal, sa colère à présent entièrement focalisée sur elle. Pourtant elle ne voyait rien qui aurait pu la justifier. Après tout elle n'avait fait que parler à Cassidy, rien de plus et Regina n'avait pas fait l'effort d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire. Un jet de lumière rouge frôla son oreille et ses jambes se réveillèrent avant son cerveau, la projetant en avant en une course effrénée. Non, elle ne se battrait pas contre elle pour lui donner une raison de plus de retomber dans les travers de la magie noire. Plusieurs fois elle bloqua sans trop savoir comment la magie qui l'attaquait, les tympans sifflant au point qu'elle faillit ne pas entendre la voiture qui freina au dernier moment sur la chaussée où elle était.

\- Emma !

La voix de Ruby la fit se retourner. Depuis l'intérieur de la vieille berline rouge, Mulan et elle l'observaient estomaquées.

\- Monte ! l'encouragea la serveuse.

Derrière elle un autre sort rebondit sur un bouclier qu'elle ignorait avoir mis en place, allant s'écraser sur le bitume qui se creusa comme attaqué à l'acide. Par dessus son épaule la chasseuse de primes croisa le regard choqué de son amante qui n'arrivait apparemment pas à croire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

\- Emma ?

La magie argentée qui brillait toujours dans les pupilles de la sorcière lui donnait un aspect irréel, mais cette fois plus aucune trace de colère sur son visage creusé par la fatigue. L'incompréhension était revenue et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire un pas vers elle, les traits se figèrent en une grimace d'horreur. La sorcière disparut en un nuage de fumée noire, des braises brûlantes éparpillées sur la chaussée seuls vestiges de sa présence.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ça ? demanda Mulan derrière elle.

\- Je ne sais pas ... Elle m'a vue avec ... Avec Neal.

La blonde chercha du regard l'intéressée qui avait apparemment disparu, certainement trop heureux de pouvoir filer sans demander son reste quand Regina ne s'était plus intéressée à lui.

\- Tu veux toujours aller au cabaret ?

La jeune femme effleura le tissu de sa robe déchirée, l'observant se refaire sous ses doigts. De toute manière si la sorcière avait décidé de la fuir, elle n'était pas prête de la retrouver.

\- Oui, décida-t-elle.

Durant le trajet elle écouta distraitement Ruby et Mulan s'inquiéter pour le maire de Storybrook et répéter une dernière fois le plan qu'elles avaient élaboré dans l'après midi pour pouvoir s'introduire dans le salon privé d'Ursula. Elle ne faisait toujours pas attention à ses alentours quand elle sortit de la Ford, suivant ses deux amies jusqu'à l'intérieur du cabaret où elle manqua percuter quelqu'un.

\- Miss Swan, quelle surprise.

La voix dégoulinait d'un sarcasme qui lui fit plisser les yeux de suspicion.

\- Bonsoir Cora.

\- Vous êtes venue vous amuser ?

\- Oui, mentit-elle facilement.

\- Etrange, j'aurais cru qu'avec ce qui arrive à ma fille, vous ne seriez pas d'humeur ...

\- Ce qui arrive à votre fille ? répéta-t-elle.

Le sourire qu'elle reçut fit crépiter une magie dans ses poings fermés que la sorcière remarqua avec un sourire désabusé aux lèvres avant de s'étirer en un rictus presque animal tant il était carnassier.

\- Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de proposer à ma fille d'utiliser votre magie pour ne pas céder à la magie noire.

\- Quoi ?!

Comment était-elle au courant de ça ?

\- Je l'ai senti au moment même où je l'ai vu ce matin. Pour être honnête, je lui aurais donné un peu plus de temps, mais apparemment, cet amour est encore plus puissant que je me l'imaginais ...

- _Quoi_ ?!

Elle était prête à sauter sur elle si elle ne s'expliquait pas dans la seconde et même si le combat était perdu d'avance, Cora lui accorda ce privilège.

\- Vous ne connaissez rien à la magie. Vous savez à quel point il est rare que cette forme d'amour soit partagé entre deux être dotés de magie ? En offrant ce cadeau à ma fille, vous lui avez donné une source presque illimitée de pouvoirs. Vous auriez du vous douter qu'elle ne saurait pas s'en servir positivement ... Qu'est-ce qui l'a provoquée ?

\- Elle m'a vue avec Neal, avoua-t-elle à haute voix sans le vouloir.

\- Ah ... La jalousie, sembla se moquer l'autre. Et bien ... Bonne chance Miss Swan.

\- Bonne chance ? gronda-t-elle. Ça vous fait marrer ?

\- Rire, oui.

Elle l'aurait agressée si Mulan n'avait pas attrapé sa main au dernier moment, la bloquant à quelques centimètres de la gorge de la grand mère d'Henry. Le regard sombre s'irisa brièvement de rouge, mais la sorcière préféra rire. Visiblement, elle considérait le moindre combat inutile.

\- Bonne soirée Miss Swan.

Elle ne répondit pas, tremblant de colère de la tête aux pieds. Cora était pire que ce qu'elle l'avait imaginée. Elle n'avait aucun égard pour sa fille. Ou peut être la préférait-elle tout simplement avec un coeur aussi noir que le sien avait du l'être. Ou peut-être n'en avait-elle rien à faire, elle qui ne jurait que par le pouvoir de ceux qui l'entouraient ...

\- Emma ? entendit-elle Ruby l'appeler à voix basse.

Elle dut se concentrer pour chasser les larmes de rage qui envahissaient ses yeux maquillés. Cora avait l'air de penser que sa fille et elle partageaient quelque chose dont elle avait rêvé depuis le premier jour où elle en avait appris l'existence. Plusieurs fois elle s'était prise à espérer que ses sentiments soient réciproques, qu'elles puissent prétendre à quelque chose d'aussi fort que ce que le destin avait offert à Snow et son Prince. Et aujourd'hui, pour la première fois où quelqu'un d'autre semblait lui confirmer ses espérances, ce n'était que pour lui avouer que ce même don du ciel avait été perverti au point même de transformer toute cette magie censée être si pure en un amas de noirceur. Et tout ça à cause d'un bref instant où elle avait eu le malheur de parler à Neal.

\- Tu veux toujours récupérer le bracelet ? demanda Mulan à ses côtés.

La chasseuse de primes avala sa salive avec difficulté. Non. Ce n'était pas la faute de Neal. Le pauvre bougre avait beaucoup de défauts, mais il n'était pour rien dans tout ce qui était en train de se passer à Storybrook. Elle devait se débarrasser de Cora. Qu'importe les conséquences.

Son regard balaya la grande salle où elle reconnut des visages qui lui firent froncer les sourcils. D'abord il y avait des traits qui lui rappelait des personnages cruels souvent croisés dans des dessins animés et d'autres complètement inconnus, mais son ex petit ami avait eu raison. Pas un seul ne lui inspirait confiance. Le cabaret s'était transformé en refuge pour voyous et meurtriers.

Et à la table centrale, Cora Mills trinquait avec Ursula en riant.

\- Plus que jamais, confirma-t-elle.


	23. Chapter 23

_Hello my dears ! :) J'ai prévenu la plupart d'entre vous par message et je me répète pour les autres qui n'avait pas commenté le dernier chapitre : Je suis désolée de ce retard du en partie à mes examens que je passais jeudi & au concert de __Madonna auquel j'ai quand même eu l'honneur d'assister au premier rang *o*_

 _C'est donc des étoiles encore plein les yeux & des procédures de liquidation judiciaire plein la tête que j'ai écris ce chapitre en très peu de temps pour ne pas vous faire tarder plus ... J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je reprends un rythme normal à partir du prochain :)_

 _Merci encore & toujours à ceux qui font vivre ma fiction : Serieslover44, evilhayleyregal, Mystik.7, OoO-RED-OoO, Bonne Ame, Grat, Mel99 (je te pardonne ;) & oui, j'aime pas les relations où tout est rose, tu verras que c'est toujours pas le cas dans ce chapitre ! ), Artemis972, Regina2015, Solveig5, StitChE, JunkieWoman, LeyyOUaT, Raphi5930 & waty qui serait ma beta si j'en avais une... ainsi que tous les autres qui suivent, favorisent & me lisent malgré leur anonymat._

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 23**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

La première chose qu'elle remarqua en plus de tous les malfrats dont elle était en train de tenter de faire une liste exhaustive fut la tension qui raidissait le dos du Capitaine Crochet, fidèlement assis à sa place. Elle n'eut pas besoin de plus de quelques secondes pour comprendre que les nouvelles fréquentations du cabaret ne le rassuraient pas.

Son regard croisa celui d'un homme dont le visage était barré d'une immense cicatrice qui lui adressa un sourire qu'il voulait certainement charmeur mais qui manqua lui retourner l'estomac.

\- Allez au bar, je vous rejoins dans un moment, prévint-elle ses acolytes.

Le pirate sursauta lorsqu'elle l'atteignit, son regard noir muant en un intérêt inquiet quand il se rendit compte à qui il avait affaire.

\- Salut Killian.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être là.

\- Tout le monde me répète ça ... Je ne suis pas une petite fille.

\- Je sais Swan. Pourquoi est-ce que t'es là ?

\- Pour jouer un mauvais tour, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire en biais.

Sa révélation réussit à détacher le regard du Capitaine de la femme qu'il surveillait en permanence.

\- Est-ce qu'il faut que je parte ?

\- Je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de mon avis. Je vais mettre Ursula en colère ce soir. Je sais pas si c'est judicieux que tu traines dans les parages.

\- Je peux t'aider ? proposa-t-il en ignorant son avertissement.

\- Pas vraiment. A moins que tu veuilles faire une distraction ?

\- Je suis toujours partant pour une bagarre.

\- Dans quelques minutes Mulan va se battre avec un homme qui aura tenté de l'approcher d'un peu trop près. On va choisir un groupe, ça lui fera un peu d'exercice lorsque les autres viendront aider leur collègue. Tu veux participer ?

\- Tu espères tenir Cora à distance ?

\- Ursula.

\- Alors j'ai encore mieux. Que Mulan fasse ça, pendant ce temps je m'occuperai d'Ursula.

\- Comment ?

\- Fais moi confiance.

\- Je tiens vraiment à ce que ça se passe bien Hook, j'ai besoin que ça se passe bien.

\- Promis, répondit-il en lui présentant son crochet.

La jeune femme le regarda un instant sans savoir ce qu'il attendait d'elle, se décidant finalement à l'étreindre brièvement avec son petit doigt. Son initiative lui arracha un sourire et elle s'empressa de rejoindre ses amies au bar où on lui servit le cocktail qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de commander.

\- Bravo, félicita-t-elle le barman avant de se retourner vers Mulan qui scannait la foule. Tu as trouvé ta cible ?

La guerrière ne répondit que d'un signe de tête, désignant un petit groupe qui semblait fêter un anniversaire, l'un des hommes debout sur une table une bouteille à la main. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander comment elle comptait s'y prendre, manquant s'étouffer dans son cocktail lorsque la brune tira sur le décolleté de sa robe pour faire ressortir sa poitrine. À ses côtés Ruby émit un sifflement amusé et elles observèrent en silence comment leur amie s'approcha de sa cible.

\- Je pensais pas qu'elle en serait capable, avoua-t-elle.

\- Parce que tu ne la connais pas si bien que ça alors ...

En silence elles attendirent que Mulan commence à parler à un homme, puis à un autre et la chasseuse de primes fut impressionnée malgré elle quand quelques minutes plus tard, plusieurs semblaient déjà prêt à se battre pour elle.

\- Comment elle fait ça ?

\- Elle a vécu avec une armée entière d'hommes, elle sait s'y prendre.

Et pourtant, tout comme elle, elle semblait préférer la compagnie des femmes à en croire les rumeurs qui courraient sur elle et Aurore. Pourtant elle n'avait jamais rien vu qui aurait pu laisser à penser qu'elles cachaient quelque chose. Elle ne prit pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la question, elle trouverait l'occasion de demander de plus amples informations plus tard, pour l'instant leur distraction arrivait à grand pas et elle reposa son verre sur le comptoir au moment même où l'homme debout sur la table envoya un coup de pied dans un de ses amis pour l'éloigner de la femme qui l'intéressait.

Ruby fut la première à s'éloigner pour aller slalomer entre les tables, bientôt suivie par la blonde dont le regard tomba sur le Capitaine Crochet qui lui adressa un clin d'oeil. Elle avait encore le sourire aux lèvres quand elle entendit les premiers cris derrière elles. Ceux des hommes qui avaient commencé à se battre et celui de Mulan quand l'un d'eux avait osé l'attraper, gagnant un coup de poing bien placé.

Dans la marrée humaine qui commença à s'épaissir sous l'effet de l'attrait de la bagarre qui venait d'éclater, elle eut du mal à suivre la louve qui lui attrapa la main pour l'entraîner plus facilement à sa suite et jusque devant une porte de sortie réservée au personnel. Quelques mètres de couloirs plus loin elles s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en bois où nulle pancarte "PRIVE" avait besoin d'être apposée pour qu'on le comprenne. Le travail de l'ébéniste avait du être lacé de magie, le bois brillant donnant presque l'impression d'un mer en mouvement sur les vagues qui y avait été sculptées.

\- T'as la clef ?

\- Non, mais t'as de la magie non ?

\- Ouais ...

Elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises avant de parvenir à se concentrer suffisamment pour que la porte s'ouvre sur une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Sans qu'elle n'y ait réellement besoin d'y penser, une orbe de lumière naquit dans le creux de sa paume pour aller se fixer au plafond et illuminer les lieux d'un bleu spectral.

Le salon ressemblait au reste du complexe, richement décoré de bois marins vernis et de canapés en cuir accueillant.

\- Elle reçoit qui ici la vieille ?

\- Je veux pas savoir. C'est ça ta statue ?

La chasseuse de primes suivit le doigt dont la louve venait de désigner l'immense silhouette en pierre brillante qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Son regard dériva vers le reste de la collection que la sorcière semblait avoir amassée tout comme Gold, mais après tout elle était un peu de choses près son alter ego sous les mers si elle se rappelait bien du dessin animé qu'elle avait vu étant petite.

\- On le prend et on déguerpit ? demanda Ruby dont la voix trahissait l'anxiété.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle lui avait demandé de monter la garde, son ouïe parfaite pour ce genre d'exercice, et depuis l'entrée sa complice avait les yeux plissés en un rictus attentif et inquiet.

\- Non, il y a beaucoup de vacarme dehors, mais j'aime pas cette pièce, c'est tout.

\- Ok.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus la chasseuse de primes anéantit les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de l'objet qu'elle convoitait, surprise de ne trouver aucune résistance quand ses doigts se refermèrent sur le morceau de cuir qui ornait le poignet de la statue. Elle tenta d'abord de le faire glisser, réalisant avec un froncement de sourcils qu'il était trop étroit pour être enlevé de cette manière. Pourtant elle ne trouvait aucun mécanisme permettant de l'ouvrir.

Précautionneusement, la blonde contourna la silhouette parfaite de la sculpture, fascinée par le mouvement de la robe et des cheveux qui semblaient presque réels.

\- Il n'y a pas d'ouverture, réfléchit-elle à haute voix.

\- Pas d'ouverture ?

\- Le bracelet. Aucun moyen de l'enlever.

\- Emma bordel t'as de la magie, tu te rappelles ?

Non, eut-elle envie de répondre mais elle se contenta de se détourner vers la statue pour cacher ses joues rosies par la honte. Regina aurait bien ri d'elle en ce moment. Une main tendue vers l'objet qu'elle désirait, la jeune femme n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes avant d'entendre le bruit distinctif de l'ouverture d'un loquet. Devant elle le bracelet brilla quelques secondes d'une lumière dorée avant de se détacher du poignet où il avait été attaché et de tomber mollement sur le socle de la statue.

\- Je l'ai ! s'exclama-t-elle avec joie quand elle mit la main sur le morceau de cuir.

Comme l'avait indiqué Gold, il avait en effet été gravé d'inscriptions qu'elle ne comprenait pas, croyant sur parole leur origine elfique qui lui rappelait vaguement celles qu'elle avait aperçues dans le grimoire que lui avait prêté le maire de Storybrook.

Quelque chose siffla dans son oreille droite elle manqua tomber à la renverse quand la tête d'un immense serpent apparut dans son champ de vision.

\- Emma, attention ! entendit-elle Ruby hurler derrière elle.

Les quelques pas de plus qu'elle fit à reculons lui permirent de découvrir qu'elles n'étaient plus les seules intruses dans la pièce. En plus du serpent qui l'observait avec intérêt à quelques centimètres de son visage, son regard glissa sur la silhouette d'une femme qui se tenait à l'exacte place où avait trôné la statue quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Doucement Mya. Cette jeune femme ne nous a rien fait.

\- Je ... Le bracelet.

\- Je sais. Merci de m'avoir redonné ma liberté. Rester prisonnière de ce corps de pierre tout en restant consciente c'était ... Effroyable.

\- Consciente ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Hum. Où est Ursula ?

\- Qui êtes vous ? demanda la louve derrière elle.

\- Mon nom n'a pas d'importance Ruby.

\- Comment connaissez-vous le mien ?

\- Vous êtes venue ici. Votre compagnon l'a répété suffisamment de fois pour que je m'en souvienne.

\- Oh mon dieu ...

Cette fois c'était clairement au tour de son acolyte de devenir rouge de honte et la chasseuse de primes profita du fait qu'elle attire son attention pour glisser le bracelet dans la pochette qui lui servait de sac. À sa droite le serpent d'un noir profond l'observa encore quelques secondes avant de remonter le long du bras de sa maîtresse. La Sauveuse émit un petit cri étranglé lorsque le reptile rejoignit la longue chevelure de la nouvelle arrivante, se muant aux mèches de la même couleur.

\- Oh putain, réalisa-t-elle à haute voix.

\- Non, ce n'est pas mon nom, se moqua la sorcière.

\- Ne la regarde pas dans les yeux ! prévint-elle la louve.

Paniquée et n'osant plus croiser le regard qu'elle sentait peser sur elle, la bonde garda les yeux à terre lorsqu'elle recula jusqu'à sa comparse.

\- Pour votre gouverne jeune femme sachez que mes victimes n'ont pas besoin de me regarder pour être pétrifiées. Vous ne devriez pas écouter les bruits de couloir.

Elle ne trouva rien à répondre, gardant désespérément les yeux à terre, à peine rassurée par la présence de Ruby qui lui avait agrippé l'épaule. Son esprit réfléchissait à la vitesse de la lumière et elle était sur le point de décider de se téléporter quand une main la força à relever la tête et plonger son regard dans deux yeux d'onyx.

\- Aucun danger, répéta la femme avec un sourire indulgent.

La magie qui tourbillonnait dans ses pupilles n'avait rien de semblable à ce qu'elle avait déjà pu voir et le typhon hypnotisant de centaines de serpents d'un noir brillant donnait à son regard une profondeur dont elle eut du mal à se détacher.

\- Je vous remercie même de m'avoir libérée. Il y a-t-il une chance pour que ce bracelet atterrisse autour du poignet d'Ursula ?

\- Non, répondit-elle immédiatement. Aucune. C'est ma seule arme contre quelqu'un de beaucoup plus puissant.

\- Quelqu'un comme Cora Mills ?

\- Comment est-ce que vous savez tout ça ? demanda-t-elle en prenant le temps de se relever.

\- On ne prend pas la peine d'être discret devant une statue. J'ai pris part à de nombreuses réunions et je n'avais aucun autre moyen de distraction.

\- Ça n'a pas du être facile hein ? demanda la serveuse derrière elle qui osait parler depuis la première fois depuis toute à l'heure.

\- Quelle importance puisque maintenant je suis libre ?

\- Aucune. Je vous montre la sortie ? proposa gracieusement la blonde.

\- Avec plaisir.

Elle ne faisait pas confiance à ce drôle de personnage qu'elle venait accidentellement de libérer, mais si son animosité envers Ursula pouvait constituer une distraction de plus pour qu'elle sorte du cabaret sans se faire remarquer, alors, les choses avaient une chance de bien se terminer.

\- Ruby ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends ?

\- Des cris. Une sacrée bagarre. Oh ... Hook s'est barré avec Jessica.

\- Génial. On y va nous aussi ?

\- Yep.

Derrière elles, la nouvelle arrivante n'attendit pas qu'on lui ait montré comment rejoindre la salle principale, prenant les devants pour y pénétrer, apparemment insensible au chaos qui y régnait. Malgré ses efforts elle ne parvint pas à repérer Cora. Elle qui avait brièvement espéré pouvoir profiter de la panique générale pour s'approcher d'elle et lui glisser le bracelet au poignet, se rendait compte que la tâche ne serait définitivement pas aussi simple.

Quelque part au dessus du vacarme de la foule, la voix d'Ursula raisonna, tentant en vain de faire taire l'assemblée et l'instant d'après elle eut un frisson en sentant une forme de magie qu'elle ne connaissait pas se faufiler dans la pièce. Elle ne lui avait pas menti quand elle avait affirmé qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder ses victimes pour les pétrifier. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que l'intégralité des occupants de la pièce aient eu le regard plongé dans le sien et pourtant, tous les clients venaient d'être figés en statue de pierre à l'exception d'Ursula, Ruby et elle même.

\- Quel désordre ... se moqua-t-elle visiblement de la propriétaire des lieux.

\- Toi ... gronda l'intéressée.

Le regard de la sorcière des mers sembla consumer de haine son ennemie quelques secondes avant de se reporter vers la chasseuse de primes qui n'eut pas besoin de comprendre qu'elle avait été démasquée. Si les années qu'elle avait passées dans la rue lui avaient bien appris quelque chose, c'était qu'il était parfois inutile de prendre part à des conflits où elle n'avait aucun intérêt.

\- Ruby ? souffla-t-elle à voix basse en tendant une main derrière elle.

L'intéressée ne se fit pas prier et elle eut un dernier regard désolée vers la statue de Mulan, figée en plein cri de guerre lorsqu'elles disparurent des lieux en un nuage de fumée blanche.

.

..

.

Elle fut désorientée par l'endroit où elle atterrit, surprise de se retrouver dans sa chambre d'hôtel en compagnie de Ruby qui ne s'était pas départie de son air paniqué.

\- Il faut prévenir Regina.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Tu as une idée de comment vaincre cette sorcière ?

\- Elle ne m'avait pas l'air d'en vouloir à qui que ce soit d'autre qu'Ursula ...

\- Imagine qu'elles se battent et qu'elles détruisent des statues, imagine qu'elles tuent tout ...

\- Imagine qu'Ursula appelle sa copine Cora à la rescousse, coupa-t-elle, et que cette garce décide de lui arracher le cœur histoire d'avoir encore un peu plus de pouvoir ? La priorité c'est de la neutraliser !

\- Ok. Comment ? C'est là que Regina entre en jeu non ? Mais d'après ce que j'ai vu toute à l'heure vous êtes plutôt en mauvais terme ...

\- Non .. Je ... J'en sais rien. Elle a du mal à contrôler ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

\- Ecoute, fais ce que tu veux mais il est hors de question que je laisse Mulan là bas, je vais au moins aller récupérer sa ... sa statue.

\- Sois prudente.

\- Toi aussi.

Elle resta interdite un long moment, les doigts crispés sur le bracelet en cuir qu'elle venait de dérober. Evidemment Gold n'avait pas pris la peine de lui dire qu'en faisant ça elle réveillerait une sorcière prisonnière d'un sort, mais pour l'instant elle avait au moins la chance que celle ci ne la considère pas comme une ennemie.

Un coup frappé à sa porte la tira de ses pensées, fronçant les sourcils à l'idée que la serveuse puisse déjà avoir besoin d'elle.

\- Rub ...

Le prénom mourut sur ses lèvres, fauché par la surprise de voir son vieil ami à quelques centimètres d'elle.

\- Waw. Tu traînes souvent comme ça dans ta chambre d'hôtel ou la jeune fille que je viens de voir sortir a quelque chose avoir avec ta tenue ?

\- Aucun rapport, répondit-elle hébétée.

\- Je peux rentrer ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Ted ? demanda-t-elle finalement en sortant de sa transe pour faire un pas de côté.

Son associé prit le temps de regarder la pièce dans laquelle elle ne vivait presque plus avant de se tourner vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton téléphone ?

\- Je l'ai fait tomber, j'ai pas eu le temps d'en racheter un autre.

\- Et ton ordi ?

\- Pas allumé.

Il était resté éteint sur la couverture de son lit depuis presque deux semaines. Un record absolu.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui. Et toi ?

\- Non.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose à Boston ? s'affola-t-elle immédiatement.

\- Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses à Boston, confirma-t-il.

\- Qu...

Elle fut à nouveau coupée par trois coups frappés à sa porte, levant un doigt pour contraindre son associé au silence avant de s'approcher de la porte qu'elle ouvrit avec exaspération.

\- Vous avez pris ma chambre pour un moul...

\- Un moulin ? proposa Regina quand elle se fut interrompue de stupeur.

\- Regina ? Euh ...

Une odeur acre attira son regard sur la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel, fronçant les sourcils quand elle réalisa qu'il venait d'être brûlé par le bref contact de la main de la sorcière. Visiblement elle ne maîtrisait toujours pas ses pouvoirs.

\- Qui est cet homme dans ta chambre ?

\- Tu surveilles ma chambre ?

\- Non, c'est lui que je surveillais quand il est entré ici.

\- O...Ok. Euh ... Entre.

À nouveau elle s'effaça pour laisser entrer quelqu'un, grimaçant à la présence de ces deux êtres dans la même pièce, ces deux univers dont elle avait peur de la rencontre. Regina quant à elle avait déjà revêtu son masque de politicienne pour s'avancer vers lui et se présenter d'une poignée de mains.

\- R ... Regina Mills ? répéta Ted abasourdi.

\- Vous avez entendu parler de moi ?

L'intéressé chercha une réponse à donner dans les yeux clairs de la chasseuse de primes qui lui offrit un simple sourire en coin.

\- Euh ... Je crois.

\- Je lui avais demandé de faire des recherches sur toi quand je t'ai vue au braquage, intervint la blonde.

\- Oh mon dieu ! sembla-t-il soudain se souvenir. C'est _elle_ !

\- Moi ?

\- La femme de l'hôtel ! Celle que tu voulais à tout prix retrouver ! C'est ... C'est elle ta ... Tu ... Vous ...

\- Nous ? releva encore la mère d'Henry qui paraissait vaguement amusée à présent.

\- Enchanté, finit-il par dire. Je m'appelle Ted, je suis l'associé d'Emma.

\- Bienvenue à Storybrook ... _Ted_. Que faites-vous dans la chambre de votre associée à une heure si tardive ?

La jeune femme en question manqua s'étouffer à l'audace dont faisait preuve la Reine. Mais après tout, elle était confrontée à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas, pas étonnant qu'elle se montre aussi impérieuse qu'elle savait l'être.

\- Je ... Je n'avais plus de nouvelles depuis un certain temps et un ... sujet urgent ... de discussion.

\- Privé ? devina la brune.

\- C'est ça.

\- Je vois ...

\- Regina, crut-elle bon d'intervenir. Moi aussi j'ai un sujet urgent à partager avec toi.

\- Et bien je suppose qu'il attendra que ton associé ait terminé. Tu peux lui donner ta chambre pour ce soir et venir au manoir.

\- Ok.

Il y avait quelque chose de presque suspect à la façon que son amante avait d'accepter la situation et elle sentit son estomac se nouer d'anticipation lorsqu'elle tourna les talons, ignorant définitivement Ted pour se rapprocher d'elle au point qu'elle puisse sentir tout son corps vibrer à sa proximité.

\- Ne tarde pas trop, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Elle dut s'accrocher au bras de la sorcière quand le sort l'atteignit, semant une traînée de feu le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant de se figer entre ses reins. À quelques centimètres d'elle, la brune l'observait avec un demi sourire satisfait et elle crut qu'elle ne réussirait pas à retenir un gémissement quand elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

\- Qu'est-ce que t...

Son chuchotement fut interrompu d'un doigt impérieux sur sa bouche et le simple contact provoqua un vague de plaisir qui fit trembler ses genoux.

\- Du calme Em-ma. Le Manoir. Et dans approximativement vingt minutes si tu ne veux pas avoir à trouver une explication à donner à ton associé. Et ne te change pas.

\- Oui Majesté.

Les pupilles de la Reine se dilatèrent visiblement et elle hésita clairement à rajouter quelque chose avant de sortir de la pièce en lançant un " bonne soirée " par dessus son épaule.

\- Ça va ? voulut s'assurer Ted une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

\- Très bien. Ne m'approche pas s'il te plaît.

\- Elle est plutôt intense ta Regina non ?

\- Plutôt, confirma-t-elle en allant s'asseoir le plus calmement possible sur la chaise du bureau. Qu'est-ce qui ne pouvait pas attendre ?

\- Ecoute, tu vas me prendre pour un fou ...

\- Accouche Ted, je suis pressée.

\- Ya un gamin qui a débarqué à l'appartement. Apparemment il te connait et il a à tout prix tenu à ce qu'on vien...

\- Henry ! s'exclama-t-elle avec soulagement.

\- Ouais, c'est ça. Tu le connais ?

\- Oui ! C'est le fils de Regina.

\- De Regina ? T'es sûr qu'il est normal ? Il avait pas l'air tranquille quand il est arrivé à l'appart et en plus ... Ce mec c'est Houdini, aucun moyen de savoir comment il est rentré et il a refusé de parler.

\- Quelle conne je suis. En sécurité ... Quel endroit plus sûr que notre QG ?

\- Je te suis pas.

\- C'est normal. Il est où ?

\- À la sortie de la ville dans un hôtel, il a dit que ce serait plus prudent s'il ne rentrait pas. C'est quoi le problème ?

\- Ya aucun problème. T'es le plus fort !

Elle fit l'erreur de taper dans la main qu'il avait levée, regrettant immédiatement le contact qui lui mit les larmes aux yeux.

\- T'es sûre que ça va ?

\- Très bien, croassa-t-elle. Tu ... Tu vas pas rester ici, tu rentres à l'hôtel et tu attends que Regina ou moi venions le récupérer. Uniquement elle ou moi ok ?

\- Ok.

\- Et dis à Henry que tout est sous contrôle et que ... Que j'ai un moyen de nous sortir de là et que sa mère et moi travaillons ensemble, d'accord ?

\- Reçu. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas d'aide ?

\- Non, ça va aller Ted. Laisse les coordonnées de ton hôtel à la réc...

Elle attrapa au dernier moment l'appareil qui lui fut lancé, une copie exacte de celui qu'elle avait cassé jusqu'à son écran de veille qu'elle avait récemment remplacé par une photo de Regina de dos qu'elle avait réussi à prendre lors de leur sortie au casino.

\- Comment t'as fait ça ?

\- Magie, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin et elle faillit rire à la coïncidence.

Elle n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de le repousser lorsqu'il s'avança vers elle pour l'étreindre brièvement en une de ces accolades qu'ils affectionnaient. Le contact l'électrifia au point que le plaisir qui courrait dans ses veines finit par se transformer en une douleur qui la fit le repousser vivement.

\- Tu es s...

\- Tout va bien, j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes, inventa-t-elle avec un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Ted l'observa encore quelques secondes, hésitant visiblement à insister avant de lui sourire et de tourner les talons. A peine eut-il fermé la porte qu'elle ne perdit pas une seconde pour la verrouiller derrière lui et laisser sa magie la guider jusqu'au manoir où elle apparut, titubante en plein milieu du salon. Assise sur un des canapés en cuir, la propriétaire des lieux la regarda quelques secondes par dessus le verre des lunettes qu'elle avait enfilées pour étudier un livre avant de prendre la parole.

\- Moins d'un quart d'heure, je suis presque impressionnée.

Si depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait entendue, elle avait tout de suite su que sa voix détenait un pouvoir particulier sur elle, elle n'avait jamais expérimenté de tels effets. Les simples mots venaient de chauffer à blanc l'intégralité de son corps telle une drogue dont elle aurait senti l'effet se diffuser dans son sang. Et à en juger par le petit sourire que son amante arborait, elle devait en être parfaitement consciente.

\- Viens.

Elle obéit à l'ordre donné à voix basse, ses jambes avançant sans qu'elle ait eu besoin de les guider et jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondre à moitié aux pieds de la Reine sans oser la toucher. Avec une lenteur délibérée, la brune prit le temps de marquer la page qu'elle était en train de lire avant de poser le livre à ses côtés et se pencher vers elle pour lui offrir une vue plongeante sur le décolleté creusé dans son chemisier en soie. Cette fois elle ne prit pas la peine de retenir un gémissement lorsqu'un doigt retraça la courbe de ses lèvres. La sensation était encore pire que celle que Regina lui avait déjà infligée lorsqu'elle s'amusait à la faire jouir sans la toucher. Elle était figée dans un état qui mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve, suspendue au bord d'un orgasme que seule la sorcière pourrait lui accorder.

\- Touche moi, supplia-t-elle d'une voix cassée qui lui ressemblait pas.

\- C'est ce que je suis en train de faire non ?

Elle faillit protester, coupée dans son élan lorsqu'elle fut soulevée sans délicatesse pour atterrir sur les genoux de la Reine qui déchira sans état d'âme le tissu de sa robe qui l'empêchait d'écarter les jambes. Elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds quand Regina prit son visage entre ses mains pour la forcer à croiser le regard piqué d'une magie argentée. Un instant elle crut qu'elle allait parler, mais la brune se ravisa, préférant l'embrasser. Les lèvres laquées enserrèrent les siennes avec douceur comme pour lui donner le temps de s'habituer à la nouvelle sensation qui irriguait son corps d'un plaisir surnaturel.

Deux mains brûlantes glissèrent autour de sa taille pour la plaquer plus étroitement contre elle et elle sentit toute résistance lui échapper lorsque la Reine approfondit son baiser en mettant fin à la torture qui l'avait lentement consumée ces dernières longues minutes. Les ongles plantés dans le tissu épais du tailleur que portait encore le Maire, la chasseuse de primes la sentit pourtant sourire contre elle.

\- Bonsoir.

\- Bonsoir Regina, répondit-elle le souffle coupé.

Elle eut le droit à un sourire compréhensif, frissonnant quand un doigt alla effacer le sillon d'une larme qui avait coulé le long de sa joue. Les yeux fermés elle savoura de longues secondes l'étreinte qui lui était offerte et les lèvres qui effleurèrent sa mâchoire avant de s'attaquer au lobe de son oreille.

\- Je suis désolée pour toute à l'heure, finit-elle par avouer.

\- Pour avoir essayé de me tuer ou pour m'avoir torturée ?

\- Définitivement pas la seconde option puisqu'elle t'a menée dans mes bras.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de ça, tu sais ...

\- Je sais mais je n'avais pas envie que tu traînes avec cet homme dans ta chambre.

\- Pour ta gouverne, cet homme et moi avons passé plus de nuits ensemble que toi et moi.

Sous elle la sorcière se crispa, le regard soudain brûlant d'une colère indignée et elle dut lutter pour ne pas être repoussée.

\- En planque Regina. On a passé des semaines ensemble en planque. Dans des chambres d'hôtel et parfois même dans des voitures. Mais ce n'est qu'un ami.

\- Je ne ...

\- Un ami qui sait où es ton fils.

\- _Quoi_ ?!

\- J'ai envoyé Henry dans l'appartement qui me servait de QG avec lui à Boston.

\- C'est l'endroit le plus ... sûr à tes yeux ?

\- Apparemment.

\- Où est-ce qu'il est ... maintenant ?

\- En dehors de la ville. Dans un hôtel.

\- Et ton ami ?

\- Parti le rejoindre. Je lui ai demandé de rester avec lui jusqu'à ce que l'une de nous deux vienne le récupérer.

\- Est-ce que ... Est-ce qu'il est au courant ?

\- De quoi ?

\- De là d'où nous venons ... De la magie, de qui je suis ...

\- Non, je crois pas qu'Henry lui ait dit quoi que ce soit.

\- D'accord.

La blonde profita des quelques secondes de silence pour observer la mère d'Henry dont les yeux trahissaient une réflexion intense qui lui fit penser qu'elle avait encore quelque chose lui à lui révéler.

\- Regina, il faut qu'on parle de ta mère.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai ... J'ai un moyen de l'arrêter.

\- Non.

\- Tu veux pas entendre ce que j'ai à dire ?

\- Ce bracelet dont t'a parlé Gold ? C'est un goujat. Ma mère s'est arraché le coeur il y a longtemps, si tu lui passes ce bracelet autour du poignet la magie qui la maintient en vie n'existera plus et elle mourra.

\- Tu ... Tu savais ?

\- Est-ce qu'un jour tu finiras par comprendre que je sais tout ce qu'il se passe dans ma ville ?

\- Tu m'as laissé prendre tous ces risques pour rien ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Emma tant que je suis en vie, tu n'as rien ni personne à craindre dans ma ville. Mis à part moi. Et je devais te garder occupée.

\- Tu ... Mais et Ruby et Mulan ? Elles ont pris des risques, j'ai libéré une folle qui est peut être en train de se battre avec Ursula dans une pièce remplie de statues d'être vivants ! paniqua-t-elle. Tout ça pour que je reste occupée ?!

\- J'avais des ch...

\- Des choses à faire ? devina-t-elle en se relevant pour s'éloigner de la brune dont les sourcils froncés signalaient clairement son incompréhension.

\- Oui.

\- Quelles choses ? C'est quoi tes recherches ? Parle moi un peu !

\- Je ne peux pas en parler !

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir !

Cette fois la colère avait brièvement irisé les iris de la sorcière d'un mélange de plusieurs couleurs qu'elle n'aima pas.

\- Alors quoi ? essaya-t-elle plus doucement.

Elle attendit que la magie se soit entièrement estompée de son regard pour l'approcher à nouveau et poser un genou à terre devant elle. Elle manqua sourire à la confusion qui passa sur le visage hâlé mais préféra continuer dans sa lancée.

\- S'il te plaît ... rajouta-t-elle en une murmure.

\- Son cœur, fut la réponse qui lui parvint une éternité plus tard.

\- Le cœur de ta mère ?

Si elle avait été un personnage de bande dessinée, on aurait certainement mis une ampoule au dessus de sa tête. S'emparer du cœur de sa mère. Aujourd'hui il lui apparaissait presque évident que c'était exactement ce que Regina avait en tête lorsqu'elle avait fait toutes ces recherches. Elle avait su dès les débuts qu'aucun sort, aucun bracelet ne permettrait de stopper sa mère, mais parvenir à mettre la main sur son cœur était une autre histoire.

Contrôler le cœur de la Reine des Cœurs était la solution à tout. Cela expliquait certainement pourquoi Regina s'était plongée de longues heures durant dans la lecture de grimoires qu'elle ne comprenait pas et avait retourné l'intégralité des affaires stockées à la bibliothèque pour le retrouver. Mais comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, l'intéressée la contredit immédiatement.

\- Pas pour la contrôler. Pour le remettre à sa place. Je serai incapable de contrôler de tels pouvoirs sans me laisser tenter et je veux ... Je voudrais connaître ma mère capable de ressentir ce que le commun des mortels peut ressentir.

\- Comme le plaisir de manger un bon repas ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Ou celui d'aimer.

\- Oui. Mais et si son cœur la rendait encore plus ... imprévisible ? Encore plus forte ? Sa haine et sa soif du pouvoir serait peut être décuplées, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Non.

\- Non parce que tu ne veux pas envisager l'hypothèse ou non parce que tu as une preuve matérielle que ça n'arrivera pas ?

\- Je la cherche ! s'exclama la brune. J'ai lu tout les grimoires possibles et inimaginables à ce sujet !

\- Et alors ?

\- Rien. Je ne sais pas comment elle sera.

\- Et ... Que te dit ton cœur ? demanda-t-elle avec une grimace en entendant ses propres mots.

\- Que ma mère n'est pas un monstre.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, soutenant le regard qui cherchait visiblement des réponses dans le sien. Elle se savait incapable d'en donner. Ou plutôt incapable de donner celle que Regina avait envie d'entendre. Toute à l'heure au cabaret elle avait eu le droit de découvrir une facette de l'ancienne Reine qui était loin de lui plaire et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passerait si elle récupérait son cœur.

\- Je suis avec toi, jura-t-elle pourtant. Toujours. Il y a des sujets sur lesquels j'aurais parfois mon avis, mais sur celui là je veux te faire confiance. Ta décision est la mienne.

Sa déclaration emplit le regard qui la toisait de larmes et cette fois elle ne retint pas son sourire, attirant la sorcière à elle pour l'embrasser et lui ôter l'inconfort de pleurer devant elle.

\- Tu aurais été un parfait chevalier.

\- Pas n'importe lequel j'espère ?

\- Mon bras droit.

Elle eut un sourire à l'image qui lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Tu aimerais y retourner ?

\- Non.

\- Moi j'aurais aimé t'y voir.

\- Tu me proposes un jeu de rôle ? Parce qu'il me reste des robes qui pourraient faire l'affaire ...

La proposition qui avait été faite sur le ton de la dérision lui arracha un rire. Elle était ravie que sous ses allures de femme froide, la sorcière parvienne aussi facilement à la faire rire. Toujours à genoux devant elle, son regard croisa le sien toujours pétillant de malice et elle fut sûre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de dire les mots " je t'aime " pour que l'autre le lise ouvertement sur son visage.

\- Tu viens avec moi à l'étage ?

\- C'est une proposition ? se moqua-t-elle.

\- Un ordre de ta Reine.

.

..

.

Il faisait encore nuit en ce matin d'hiver lorsqu'elle fut réveillée par le grondement agacé de son amante nichée dans le creux de son cou et elle dut tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ce qui la dérangeait. Le martèlement continu de coups frappés à sa porte.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Sidney, répondit la voix endormie de la brune.

\- Sidney ? répéta-t-elle avec entraint.

Avant que Regina n'ait pu la stopper, elle se précipitait déjà hors du lit riant dans les escaliers quand elle dut éviter la magie de la sorcière qui tentait de la retenir.

\- Emma Swan, reviens immédiatement ici ! entendit-elle ordonné depuis la chambre.

\- Dans tes rêves !

Le simple chemisier dans lequel elle s'était endormie cachait à peine son boxer mais le jeu en valait la chandelle se félicita-t-elle lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte avec un sourire en coin.

\- Maj ... Miss Swan ?

\- En personne Sidney. Que puis-je pour vous à cette heure si matinale ? demanda-t-elle se forçant à ne pas rire ni froncer les sourcils à l'examen perturbant qu'il était en train de faire de son corps.

\- Il faut que je parle à Regina.

\- Je pense pas qu'elle soit en état de vous recevoir, se moqua-t-elle.

\- C'est urgent Miss Swan.

Le ton qu'il avait employé eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur elle. Il n'y avait pas son habituel condescendance dans le timbre de sa voix et il parlait avec la hâte de ceux qui veulent révéler quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. A regret, la chasseuse de primes écouta son instinct pour ouvrir un peu plus la porte et révéler Regina qui s'était postée dans l'entrée, habillée d'un tour magie qui l'avait rendue aussi présentable que le Maire qu'elle se devait d'être.

Le journaliste s'effondra devant elle et si elle crut d'abord qu'il s'était agenouillé pour prononcer le seul mot qui sortit de sa bouche, elle eut un frisson lorsque Regina s'accroupit avec urgence et s'empara de ses épaules pour le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Comment ça, Henry ?! gronda-t-elle de sa voix la plus menaçante.

Mais l'homme n'était déjà plus en état de lui répondre réalisa-t-elle en voyant sa veste de costume se tâcher progressivement d'un liquide sombre.

\- Loyal jusqu'à son dernier souffle n'est-ce pas ? se moqua une voix qui fit vibrer de haine sa magie.

\- Mère ?

\- Bonjour Regina. Emma.

\- De quoi ... Pourquoi l'avoir attaqué ?

\- Parce que je ne supporte pas les gens qui écoutent aux portes.

\- Sidney a toujours été le plus fidèle de mes espions !

\- Emma ne l'aimait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que je viens faire là dedans ? s'indigna-t-elle.

Elle n'avait peut être jamais apprécié le personnage mais jamais l'idée de le tuer ne lui avait effleuré l'esprit.

\- Je vous devais bien ça après ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

\- Libéré cette sorcière chez Ursula ? tenta-t-elle de comprendre.

\- Me livrer Henry, fut-elle corrigée avec un sourire en coin.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour sentir la magie de Regina s'emparer de ses sens, ses propres pouvoirs répondant étrangement à leur proximité en crépitant dans ses veines tel un feu d'artifice qui ne demandait qu'à exploser. Pour une fois qu'elle n'était pas directement la cible de son courroux, Emma observa avec un intérêt avide la brune se précipiter sur sa mère en une traînée de fumée noire, impressionnée quand elle réussit à briser la barrière que Cora avait semble-t-il érigé en une explosion semblable à un bris de glace.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mon fils ?

Le visage à quelques centimètres de la Reine des cœurs irradiait une haine qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir dirigée à son encontre. Le souffle coupée par la main qui écrasait sa gorge, elle eut du mal à garder le sourire quand elle répondit.

\- Demande à ta chère Emma.

\- Quoi ?!

Son indignation ne suffit pas à l'innocenter, incapable de lutter contre la force qui fit traîner ses pieds dans le gravier de l'allée du manoir lorsqu'elle fut attirée, ligotée par des liens invisibles vers les deux sorcières qui s'affrontaient.

\- Emma ?

\- Non, je te jure que je n'y suis pour rien. Elle bluffe ! Si ça se trouve elle ne sait même pas où ...

\- Dans un hôtel à la frontière de la ville, fut-elle coupée. Très bien gardée par notre ami Ted.

\- Notre ami ?! Vous délirez !

\- Pardon, vous savez à quel point vos "sentiments" me sont étrangers. Comment appelez-vous un homme à qui j'ai volé le cœur ?

\- Vous avez ...

Le feu d'artifice qui avait menacé d'exploser en elle peu de temps auparavant finit par se faufiler un chemin jusque dans le creux de ses poings. L'énergie avec laquelle elle repoussa les liens que Regina avait placé autour d'elle sembla même surprendre l'intéressée mais elle ne prit pas la peine d'en faire cas, l'écartant de Cora pour s'en prendre directement à elle.

Cette fois il n'y avait personne pour retenir son attaque et si elle réussit à laisser une trace brûlante sur la joue qu'elle venait de frapper, la riposte n'en fut que plus terrible. La magie rouge pailletée d'or qui l'atteignit sans que la sorcière n'ait eu besoin de battre un cil la projeta à terre, le souffle coupé par un toux qui lui fit cracher du sang. Les genoux écorchés, elle tentait de se relever quand elle fut attrapée par une main à la poigne de fer, toisée d'un regard aussi froid qu'inhumain.

\- Ne jouez pas contre moi Miss Swan, menaça la voix basse.

Ses tentatives de se dégager furent écrasées par la magie qui l'oppressait de tous côtés. Elle fut incapable de lutter quand elle la plaqua contre elle par la peau du cou, gardant les yeux baissés quand la brune la présenta à sa fille comme un bouclier dont elle n'était pas fière.

\- Mère ...

\- Non, coupa l'intéressée. Je t'ai appris la leçon il y a longtemps mais apparemment tu n'as toujours pas compris. Tu places ta confiance dans des personnes qui ne méritent pas de vivre.

\- Non !

\- Oh je ne vais la tuer, s'amusa la voix mielleuse soudain. Et son coeur ne m'intéresse pas. Je veux te prouver qu'elle s'est jouée de toi.

\- C'est faux ! cracha-t-elle tout de même en tentant de croiser le regard de son amante qui l'observait avec méfiance. C'est faux Regina, je t'en supplie, Ted est venu me voir hier soir et je lui ai simplement dit ...

Derrière elle la main qui la maintenait debout glissa dans ses cheveux pour s'emparer de la queue de cheval qu'elle avait vaguement eu le temps de faire lorsqu'elle avait descendu les escaliers du manoir quelques minutes auparavant et couper sa tirade en l'attirant un peu plus contre elle. Son corps entier fut parcourut d'un frisson quand ses cuisses nues entrèrent en contact avec le tissu du manteau que portait la Reine des Coeurs. Sur le seuil de la bâtisse à laquelle elle faisait face, le corps de Sidney se vidait peu à peu de son sang et elle sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes à l'impuissance dont elle était soudain envahie.

\- Lâche là, gronda la voix du Maire de Storybrook, c'est moi qui déciderait de sa punition.

\- Non ma chérie, je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de faire ce choix.

Elle sentit la morsure de l'acier froid avant de comprendre ce qu'il arrivait lorsqu'elle fut soudain utilisée comme un véritable bouclier humain, une lame appuyée contre sa gorge. Une magie brûlante effleura son bras droit, noircissant sa peau de braises qui lui arrachèrent un hurlement qu'elle étouffa derrière ses dents serrées.

\- Attention, tu ne voudrais pas blesser ta petite protégée, prévint Cora.

\- Non ? Ce n'est pas exactement ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

\- Non, je vois tellement plus grand pour elle Regina ... Elle me ressemble plus que toi.

\- Tu mens.

\- Elle s'est emparée d'Henry dès qu'elle a compris ce qu'il représentait pour toi et a corrompu ta magie à la première occasion ! Mais c'est moi qu'elle a choisi ... C'est à moi qu'elle a ramené Henry et vendu son ami parce qu'elle sait où sont ses intérêts. Tu devrais en faire de même et écouter ta mère ... Avec moi vous régnerez toutes les deux sur bien plus que ce petit village.

Pour toute réponse, Regina déversa sur elles un flot de magie qui fut arrêté avec désinvolture par sa mère. Les yeux tourbillonnant d'un siphon violet, elle semblait à proie à un conflit et si son regard cherchait à transpercer la blonde, il avait l'air plus perdu que haineux.

Elle n'était pas assez forte réalisa-t-elle. Pas assez forte pour vaincre sa mère et à en croire ses propres tentatives, la chasseuse de primes n'arriverait à rien non plus de son côté.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda le Maire de Storybrook qui venait visiblement d'en arriver aux mêmes conclusions.

Derrière elle, le corps de la sorcière fut secoué d'un petit rire empli d'auto satisfaction et elle réalisa que c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Aujourd'hui avec la menace d'Henry, elle pourrait obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait de sa fille. Et si son but n'était pas de prendre le pouvoir, si elle pouvait très bien se contenter de n'être que le bras droit de la Reine et la plus puissante de toute, elle cherchait avant tout à modeler sa progéniture comme elle l'entendait. Et c'était hors de question.

\- Elle va le tuer, s'entendit-elle dire avant d'avoir pu réfléchir au plan qui se profilait dans sa tête.

\- Quoi ?!

Elle pouvait même sentir l'incompréhension de celle qui la retenait prisonnière, mais la femme ne la contredit pas et elle se surprit à prier pour qu'elle n'en ait pas vraiment l'intention.

\- Ta mère va le tuer, continua-t-elle en se rappelant de ce qu'il lui avait confié. Elle ne l'a jamais considéré comme ton fils. Elle veut un vrai héritier. Elle veut assurer sa descendance avec quelqu'un qui héritera de vos pouvoirs.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru que l'effet soit aussi immédiat, le visage parfait se crispant en un masque de colère intimidant tandis qu'une magie plus claire remplaçait peu à peu celle qui avait brillé quelque secondes auparavant dans ses pupilles. Quand elle y réfléchissait c'était presque ironique à quel point cette couleur spectrale ne reflétait absolument pas le danger qu'elle représentait. Sous ses pieds nus le gravier se réchauffa soudain et réalisa avec horreur que l'aura de la Reine était en train de chauffer à blanc le sol autour d'elle.

\- N'écoute pas ta mère, elle cherche à te manipuler comme d'habitude. Henry est en danger quoi qu'elle te promesse, je ...

Ses mots furent étouffés par une force invisible qui enserra sa gorge au point de l'étouffer, lui laissant à peine la possibilité de respirer et elle eut du mal à entendre les prochains mots par dessus les battements de son coeur.

\- Regina cette fille ne sait pas où elle a mal. D'abord elle t'aime puis elle veut profiter de nos faiblesses pour contrôler la situation et maintenant après s'être décidée à me livrer le garçon, elle veut à nouveau retourner les cartes. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu les choisisses aussi mal ?

Elle eut beau vouloir assurer la brune du contraire, ses protestations restèrent prisonnières du sort qui lui était lancé. En face d'elles, la mère d'Henry tremblait de rage et un instant dans la lueur du matin qui se levait elle ne put s'empêcher de la trouver splendide et aussi irréelle qu'une vision. Une vision mortelle. Le genre qui pouvait la brûler sur place d'un simple geste à en croire l'aura ardente qui déformait l'espace autour d'elle. Elle eut un sourire en réalisant que ce qu'elle avait voulu avait fonctionné à merveille. Elle était parvenue à la mettre dans le même état que la veille au soir. En pire.

\- Ordonne à cet homme de relâcher mon fils.

\- Ce garçon n'est pas ton fils !

Instinctivement et alors qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à s'en servir contre Cora, sa magie se mêla à celle de l'ancienne Reine lorsqu'elles furent assaillies par le sort lancé par Regina. Un éclair rouge et noir qui s'écrasa sur leur bouclier avec une force qui fit sauter le gravier autour d'elle et retourna la terre près des haies parfaitement taillées. Elle se demanda combien de temps encore il s'écoulerait avant que quelqu'un ne sorte de sa maison pour assister à ce spectacle. Et combien de temps Cora mettrait avant d'appeler le Ténébreux et en finir avec sa fille.

\- Ne joue pas à ça Regina, tu n'es pas assez forte.

Pourtant elle avait eu besoin de la magie d'Emma pour contrer le sort qui venait de lui être lancé. Même avec tous les pouvoirs dont elle disposait, la sorcière n'arrivait pas à égaler sa fille. Elle en était presque fière pour son amante. Mais alors que les deux brunes reprenaient leur joute verbale à laquelle elle ne faisait plus attention, une sensation encore plus désagréable que celle que Cora avait fait naître en elle à l'instant où elle l'avait attrapée était en train de tordre son estomac.

De l'inquiétude réalisa-t-elle.

Pas une seule fois l'ancienne reine n'avait cherché à nié ce qu'elle avait avancé et si elle était bien en possession du cœur de Ted, rien ne pouvait l'assurer qu'elle ne lui avait pas en effet ordonné de s'en prendre à l'enfant. L'idée qu'il puisse être en danger ou pire, celle qu'il soit mort, lui était insoutenable. Elle se savait incapable d'endurer la perte d'Henry et celle de la femme aux yeux de qui il représentait tout. Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté, les yeux soudain emplis de larmes et tenta une fois de plus de se libérer de l'emprise qu'on avait sur elle mais ses tentatives furent récompensées par un mouvement sec qui la ramena impossiblement plus près de sa geôlière.

\- Tranquille !

Cette fois la lame qui avait menacé sa gorge depuis un moment déjà s'enfonça sans aucune difficulté dans le creux de sa clavicule. Le hurlement qu'elle poussa redonna un semblant d'humanité aux yeux morts de la sorcière qui s'illuminèrent d'un amusement mal placé et elle sut qu'elle allait mourir. Cora ne la laisserait jamais s'en sortir. Elle devait avoir un plan depuis bien longtemps et quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne laisserait pas sa fille à la merci de quelqu'un qui pourrait l'éloigner d'elle. L'asphyxie qui troublait sa vision ne l'empêcha pas de voir les gouttes de sang qu'elle toussa en une vaine tentative de libérer sa gorge de la magie qui la serrait.

Enveloppée d'une tension qui craquelait l'air autour d'elle, Regina ne bougea pas lorsqu'elle manqua s'effondrer, uniquement retenue par la force de la femme qui la tenait toujours plaquée contre elle en un piètre bouclier. Il n'y avait aucun regret dans le regard qu'elle accrocha, aucun doute. Une fois de plus le Maire de Storybrook s'était laissée persuader par sa mère et la pousser à bout ne s'en avéra que plus facile.

" _Elimine là. Chaque seconde que tu perds est une seconde de torture en plus pour Henry_."

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en penser d'avantage, si épuisée par la magie qu'elle avait eu besoin d'utiliser pour communiquer avec la sorcière que le sort qui l'atteint ne lui arracha même pas un cri. Dans les quelques secondes qui s'écoulèrent, son regard balaya encore une fois la scène. Le corps de Sidney baignant dans son propre sang, le gravier tant brûlé qu'il ressemblait à du charbon, Regina figée dans le cri de rage qu'elle avait su lui provoquer et la traînée encore vivante de la magie qui venait de la transpercer en une lame de lave qu'elle entendit finalement s'écraser sur le portail derrière elles.

Autour d'elle le paysage s'évanouit en un angle déconcertant alors qu'elle tombait, insensible à la douleur du gravier brûlant son visage et elle eut le temps de sourire en sentant un autre corps s'écrouler sur le sien.

* * *

 _Sur cette fin réjouissante, je vous souhaite une bonne attente du prochain chapitre & de Bonnes fêtes de Noël à tous mes amis ;D _


	24. Chapter 24

_Coucou les ami(e)s ! J'espère que vous avez passé de très bonnes fêtes et que cette année 2016 a bien commencé pour vous ... Cadeau de début d'année, un petit chapitre qui n'est pas plus que ça agréable à lire mais apportera beaucoup de réponses je pense et puis pour ceux qui s'en inquiètent ... Oui, il y a bien un happy ending qui se profile ;)_

 _Je n'ai pas le temps de me relire et je n'aurais plus mon ordi pendant trois jours donc je publie sans avoir enlever les fautes que vous trouverez certainement ... Mea culpa, comme d'hab, soyez indulgents !_

 _Merci beaucoup pour toutes les réactions que j'ai eu pour le dernier chapitre :Serieslover44, Evil queen Momo, Bonne Ame, Regina2015, LeyyOUaT, Mystik.7, Grat, Mell99 ( Je n'avais jamais osé penser qu'on puisse vouloir une illustration de ma fiction, tu as fait briller mes yeux *o* Merci pour ton compliment ! ) Angels-sama, StitChE, OoO-RED-OoO, justinejannedu0760, elominnie, Ruby02, Raphi5930, faranha, Arthemis972, lillyyy19, solveig5 et les guest ( pensez à mettre des noms que je puisse vous répondre ! ) ... & tous les autres anonymes qui font grimper la barre des visites & autres stats ..._

 _Bonne lecture ;)_

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 24**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Elle qui détestait les hôpitaux commençait à avoir la fâcheuse habitude de fréquenter celui de Storybrook. Pourtant ce n'était pas le bip-bip régulier des machines qu'on avait branchées autour d'elle ni la douleur lancinante qu'elle ressentait dans la poitrine qui venait de la réveiller. Non, c'était plutôt la désagréable impression d'être observée avec une attention telle qu'elle pouvait presque sentir une présence dans sa tête avec elle.

Quelque part dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité un rire bas la fit se redresser sur son matelas et se rendre compte que ses suspicions étaient avérées.

\- Sortez de ma tête, s'entendit-elle ordonner d'une voix cassée qu'elle ne reconnu pas avant de partir en une quinte de toux qui enflamma sa poitrine.

\- Du calme Sauveuse.

Elle n'écouta pas la voix qui se voulait rassurante, arrachant les fils qui la retenaient prisonnière du lit médicalisé.

\- Où est Regina ?

\- Aucune idée. Cela fait des jours que personne ne l'a vue.

\- Des jours ? Combien de temps je suis restée dans les pommes ?

\- Cinq jours. Le temps qu'il aura fallu pour que Gold reconstruise votre estomac et tout ce qui se trouvait là où Regina vous avait fait un trou béant.

Instinctivement elle porta une main sur son ventre, ignorant la douleur de sa gorge sèche pour continuer son interrogatoire.

\- Cora ?

Il n'y eut aucune réponse mais dans un coin de la pièce elle perçut enfin un halo de lumière naître du sceptre que tenait la sorcière assise dans un fauteuil à gros carreaux de laine. La sphère se détacha progressivement de son nid pour aller se loger au plafond et elle manqua tomber de son lit quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas la seule patiente dans la chambre. À moins de trois mètres d'elle, silhouette immobile sous un simple drap en coton blanc, Cora Mills gisait au milieu d'un amas de machines et de tubes en plastique. Elle se demanda brièvement si elle avait l'air de la même chose.

\- Elle est en vie ?

\- De la même manière que vous.

\- Et sa magie ? Est-ce qu'elle a toujours sa magie ?

\- Oui, fut la simple réponse.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles une foule de question se bouscula dans sa tête. Où était Henry ? Où était Regina ? Ted ? Pourquoi se trouvait-elle dans la même chambre d'hôpital qu'une femme qui avait tenté de la tuer ? Pourquoi Maléfique était-elle en train de les veiller ? Qu'était-il arrivé à Ruby et Mulan ? Son regard tomba à nouveau sur le deuxième lit et elle fronça les sourcils en constatant quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jusque là pas remarqué.

\- Son cœur bat ? s'étonna-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Hum. Regina l'a arraché des mains de Snow in extremis. Il semblerait que la Princesse ait été sur le point de l'enchanter pour la tuer.

Il y avait donc eu une bonne chose d'accomplie. À moins que cela ne s'avère une erreur encore plus monstrueuse que celle de laisser Cora aller et venir en liberté.

\- Il faut que vous partiez Emma, reprit la voix profonde de la sorcière.

\- Oui, je vais me lever, il faut que j'aille ch...

\- Non, que vous quittiez Storybrook. Votre présence est une nuisance pour Regina qui ne maîtrise pas les pouvoirs de votre magie.

Par réflexe elle attrapa ce qui lui fut lancé, grimaçant à l'effort que firent ses muscles pour bouger avec précision. Le bracelet. Le bracelet en cuir dont elle s'était emparée chez Ursula.

\- Quittez la ville et enfilez ce bracelet. Votre magie est un poison pour elle.

\- Non ... tenta-t-elle de lutter contre la magie qu'elle sentait envahir ses idées.

\- Il n'y a pas de non qui tienne Miss Swan. C'est la meilleure des solutions.

\- C'est Cora n'est-ce pas ? comprit-elle en un dernier éclair de lucidité. Cora vous a ordonné de m'éloigner de sa fille et vous obéissez à son dernier ordre.

En face d'elle la sorcière ne répondit pas, se contentant de la contempler avec un air impénétrable.

\- Levez-vous Miss Swan.

Elle se rappela avec rancœur des mots qu'avaient sifflé Gold au propos de Maléfique et l'erreur que faisait Regina en lui faisant assez confiance pour ne pas empêcher sa magie d'avoir effet sur elle. L'instant d'après ses jambes se plièrent avec la lenteur de ceux qui n'ont pas quitté leur lit depuis trop longtemps et elle mit une petite éternité avant d'oser se lever, titubant, la main fermement accrochée aux barrière métalliques.

Encore groggy elle sentit une magie violette manquer l'étouffer, l'enveloppant en une fumée qui s'attacha à elle l'espace d'un instant suffisant pour l'habiller d'un jean et un pull gris qu'elle portait sous un blouson en cuir noir assorti à ses bottes.

\- Votre voiture se trouve à la sortie de l'hôpital, vos affaires y sont déjà. N'oubliez pas le bracelet.

\- Oui.

\- Miss Swan ?

Son nom prononcé avec un peu plus d'incertitude qu'il n'y en avait eu dans les précédents mots la fit se retourner. La blonde la toisa un long moment avec un regard pensif avant de se lever et d'aller se poster devant la seule fenêtre de la chambre.

\- Bonne chance.

Elle n'eut pas le cœur à la remercier, frissonnant à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait. Comme un automate elle dépassa la silhouette allongée de Cora sans lui accorder une seconde de plus d'attention et s'engagea dans les couloirs qu'elle commençait à connaître un peu trop bien.

Le pas traînant, elle ne croisa pourtant personne, les yeux baissés sur les carreaux immaculés du sol fraîchement lavé par une femme de ménage qui avait laissé ses ustensiles à l'angle d'un mur. Comme promis sa Chrysler l'attendait sur le parking et il y eut un moment où elle faillit faire demi tour avant qu'elle ne soit soudain assaillie par le désir de conduire. Le grondement de sa voiture la rassura brièvement mais l'instant d'après elle sillonnait déjà les rues de Storybrook en croisant les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois qu'elle en ait l'occasion. Le bruit de son propre frein à main la fit frissonner lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant l'immeuble.

Plongé dans l'obscurité, il avait l'air encore plus imposant que d'habitude et elle passa quelques secondes supplémentaires à le contempler avec une mélancolie qu'elle sentait fissurer quelque chose dans sa poitrine comme des points de suture sur lesquels on se serait amusé à tirer. Son regard glissa sur le parvis où elle se rappelait être tombée au combat quelques jours auparavant et son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'elle réalisa que la porte d'entrée avait été laissée ouverte. Elle n'hésita pas à sortir de sa voiture pour se précipiter dans l'allée. Un picotement désagréable secoua sa colonne vertébrale quand elle dut faire l'effort d'appeler suffisamment de magie pour faire naître une petite sphère lumineuse et éclairer la pièce où l'électricité venait de refuser de marcher.

Elle se rappelait encore de la première fois où elle avait mis les pieds dans l'entrée, impressionnée par le déballage de luxe et l'imposante décoration qui ressemblait tant à la façade que Regina avait créé pour se cacher des autres. Mais aujourd'hui l'intérieur ne ressemblait plus à rien. Il ressemblait à ses appartement vandalisés par des truands à la recherche d'une preuve à détruire. Des truands équipés de perceuses capable de fissurer le si beau marbre du sol. Une inquiétude irrationnelle la submergea alors qu'elle arpentait le chaos total des différentes pièces qu'elle trouvait systématiquement vides. La peur de découvrir le corps de la femme qu'elle aimait mutilé au milieux des décombres de sa maison. Elle était en train de se demander si la maison avait été ravagée par un combat entre deux sorcières lorsqu'elle capta un reflet bleu éclaté dans un miroir brisé.

\- Sidney ?! croassa-t-elle en croyant reconnaître le visage déformé.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être ici Miss Swan. La maison n'est pas sûre et des restes de magie pourraient vous blesser.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Regina, fut la seule explication que la voix désincarnée voulut bien lui donner.

\- Et vous ? Vous n'êtes pas mort ?

\- Non. Vivant mais prisonnier. C'était le seul moyen de me sauver.

\- Où est Regina ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

\- Regardez autour de vous, est-ce le résultat d'un esprit sain ?

\- Elle est devenue folle ? s'inquiéta-t-elle encore embrumée par le comas duquel elle sortait.

\- Ne me prêtez pas des mots que je n'attribuerais jamais à ma Reine.

\- Pardon. Où est-elle ? répéta-t-elle. Où est Henry ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Je dois partir, se rappela-t-elle à voix basse.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse de la part du génie qui continua à l'observer avec un air grave comme s'il tentait de déterminer si elle était aussi folle que sa maîtresse. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne se décide à entrer dans la pièce où elle se rappelait avoir passé sa dernière nuit. Le lit avait brûlé en même temps que les tentures habituellement drapées devant les immenses fenêtres, chaque pièce de fourniture perforée et vomissant des affaires éparpillées sur le sol et les tapis abîmés.

La chasseuse de primes essuya rageusement une larme. C'était de sa faute si Regina était entré dans cet état. Non seulement elle l'avait poussé à y entrer pour vaincre sa mère parce qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé d'autre idée, mais en plus c'était à cause de sa propre magie qui coulait dans le sang de son amante qu'elle disposait d'une puissante aussi dévastatrice. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et elle tomba lourdement sur le sol, grognant quand ses genoux accusèrent le coup. La douleur qu'elle avait ressenti au réveil à l'hôpital était plus forte que jamais, oppressant sa poitrine au point qu'elle ait du mal à en respirer. À genoux, les bras tendus pour supporter le poids de son corps incliné, elle se força à respirer plusieurs fois plus calmement. Maléfique avait eu raison de lui donner le bracelet, c'était elle qui devait le porter. Elle qui devait se débarrasser de cette magie qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu et surtout débarrasser Regina de ces pouvoirs qui la rendaient si instable.

Mais avant elle ferait une dernière chose. Un dernier témoignage.

Ses paumes se relaxèrent contre le sol glacé et elle se laissa aller à penser à la femme qui lui avait servi d'inspiration depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait croisée. La tête baissée elle ignora vaillamment la brûlure qu'elle sentait déchirer ses entrailles, certainement tiraillée par les sentiments qu'elle se forçait à se remémorer et l'idée qu'elle doive quitter la ville d'une minute à l'autre. Pourtant la pensée fut suffisante pour que ses pouvoirs se réveillent, embrasant son sang d'une magie qui se matérialisa sous la forme d'un halo doré.

Elle eut un sourire en réalisant que son sort était en train de marcher lorsque autour d'elle la pièce commença à retrouver de son apparat. Elle ne s'arrêta pas d'un long moment, les muscles tremblant d'une fatigue qui n'avait rien de naturel et les dents serrées à ne plus en sentir sa mâchoire.

\- Impressionnant, félicita la voix de Sidney dans l'immense miroir qui trônait au dessus d'une commode.

Incapable de trouver la force de répondre, la blonde se laissa choir sur le sol rénové, tentant de reprendre sa respiration allongée sur le dos et les yeux perdus au plafond moulé. Elle attendit d'avoir reprit ses esprits avant de se lever par étapes et descendre les escaliers les jambes flageolantes. Elle accorda un dernier regard triste à la maison qu'elle avait presque considéré comme la sienne avant de tourner les talons et de monter dans la voiture.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas à la frontière, ignorant le regard interrogatif de Snow qui était en train d'arroser des fleurs sur son palier. Ce ne fut qu'à la première petite ville qu'elle croisa qu'elle décida de stopper la berline devant le seul hôtel qu'elle put voir.

\- Je cherche un homme et un petit garçon, demanda-t-elle tout de go en sortant un vieux badge de police qu'elle avait trouvé dans sa boîte à gant.

\- Comment ?

Elle préféra pianoter sur son téléphone pour trouver les photos des intéressés plutôt que de s'engager dans une conversation avec lui et sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir quand le réceptionniste hocha positivement la tête.

\- Mais ils sont partis. Avec une femme.

\- Une brune ? cheveux courts ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Quand ?

\- Il y a trois jours. Dans deux voitures différentes.

\- Vous savez où ils sont allés ?

\- Chez eux je suppose Madame.

\- Mademoiselle, corrigea-t-elle automatiquement. Je vais avoir besoin de voir vos caméras de surveillance.

\- Vous avez un mandat ?

\- Non mais je peux en trouver un pour toutes les normes d'hygiène que vous violez en moins d'une heure.

L'homme la regarda un instant comme pour jauger de son sérieux et elle ne cilla pas, son visage se déridant en un sourire en coin lorsqu'il tourna les talons en lui demandant de la suivre.

Le local dans lequel elle fut amenée n'avait rien de légal et les caméras installées dans certaines chambres non plus mais au moins eut-elle l'occasion de voir son ami et Henry installés en sécurité. Il n'y eut aucune trace de Cora sur les bandes vidéos et elle sentit une rage amère barrer son estomac en réalisant que la sorcière avait bel et bien tout inventé. Elle n'avait jamais été en possession du cœur de son associé.

Regina aussi eut l'air de s'en rendre compte et elle se surprit à avoir les larmes aux yeux en observant la réunion qu'elle eut avec son fils au travers du petit écran. Apparemment le propriétaire des lieux n'avait pas du les visionner à en juger par le fait que le Maire de Storybrook enfonçait allègrement sa main dans la poitrine de son ami pour vérifier la présence de son cœur. Ce genre de geste s'il avait été aperçu n'aurait pas été oublié de si tôt.

D'un geste presque automatique elle éjecta le cd qu'elle glissa dans son jean et sortit de la salle avec un vague sourire à l'hôtelier.

\- C'est bon ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. Bonne journée Monsieur.

Il ne s'embarrassa pas de lui répondre et elle regagna sa berline le pas incertain, sortant immédiatement le cd pour le placer dans sa boîte à gant. Il serait un des seuls souvenirs qu'elle allait avoir d'Elle. Une légère bosse dans la poche de son blouson la ramena à la triste réalité et elle s'empara de l'objet qu'elle y avait mis en sortant de l'hôpital.

Vu comme ça le bracelet n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, il ressemblait même à ces ridicules souvenirs qu'on aurait pu ramener de certains pays exotiques et elle regretta un instant qu'il n'existe pas un sort qui puisse le rendre invisible. Non seulement il ne lui plaisait pas et elle aurait certainement à trouver une excuse à débiter à ses amis lorsqu'ils lui demanderaient pourquoi elle le portait mais en plus de ça le voir au quotidien allait lui faire plus de mal qu'autre chose.

Pourtant elle devait le faire. Maléfique avait raison. C'était l'unique solution pour que Regina maîtrise à nouveau sa magie et ne risque pas de blesser qui que ce soit. D'autant plus aujourd'hui où elle semblait avoir récupéré son fils. L'idée qu'elle puisse perdre le contrôle au point de le blesser ou pire la fit frissonner. Elle n'osait pas envisager de telles répercutions.

Avant qu'elle puisse perdre courage, la chasseuse de primes enfila le morceau de cuir, serrant les dents lorsqu'il se referma sur elle en un bref halo doré.

.

..

.

Elle mit quelques jours à réaliser le vide total qui avait fait place à la douleur initiale d'être partie de Storybrook. Lorsqu'elle était retournée à l'appartement elle avait d'abord fait le tour des pièces et s'était effondrée sur le lit de sa chambre qu'elle avait retrouvé défait, vestige de la dernière fois où elle et Regina avait déambulé entre ces murs. Cette nuit là elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps et si le lendemain elle avait du mal à voir clair malgré ses lentilles, elle avait trouvé assez de force pour rejoindre son QG et Ted.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas affecté par ce qui s'était passé, certainement parce que la mère d'Henry avait du trouver un moyen de modifier sa mémoire et mis à part quelques vagues questions qui s'étaient avérées vaines, elle ne s'était pas hasardée à le pousser. Pour être honnête elle était devenue l'ombre d'elle même, replongée dans le travail qu'elle avait trop négligé pour oublier l'abysse qu'elle sentait désormais en elle.

Si son absence n'avait pas fait de remous auprès de celle vers qui toutes ses pensées étaient tournées, elle n'avait pas tardé à recevoir des appels de Ruby, Belle et même Aurore mais ces manifestations lui faisaient plus mal qu'autre chose et elle avait systématiquement laissé son répondeur déborder de messages qu'elle n'écoutait pas.

Sous le regard désapprobateur de son associé elle avait recommencé à ingurgiter des pilules qui calmaient ses nerfs autant que les séances de tirs auxquelles elle avait recommencé à participer. Sa précision augmentait au fur et à mesure que diminuaient ses heures de sommeil et il y avait encore peu de gens qu'elle arrivait à tromper. Il y avait une semaine de cela elle avait commencé à avoir des hallucinations et si elle avait d'abord eu l'impression d'être suivie dans la rue lorsqu'elle s'y déplaçait à pieds surtout dans son quartier, elle avait définitivement abandonné l'idée que cela puisse être fondé lorsqu'elle avait aperçu la silhouette de Graham à l'angle d'un immeuble. Par acquis de conscience elle avait quand même couru dans sa direction et elle était allée jusqu'à demander de visionner la vidéo surveillance du quartier sans succès. Après ça elle s'était résolue à vivre dans la paranoïa, un effet secondaire qu'elle acceptait si les médicaments qu'elle prenait la maintenait mentalement stable.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? tenta de lui demander Ted un jour où ils attendaient patiemment que l'homme qu'ils traquaient sorte d'un bâtiment accompagné de sa petite amie.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Depuis que t'es revenue de tes congés. T'es différente.

\- Je suis fatiguée, j'avais oublié à quel point c'était dur comme rythme.

\- Me la raconte pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu t'es faite larguer ?

Elle émit un son à mi chemin entre l'éclat de rire et le sanglot. Elle ne s'était même pas faite larguer, c'était elle qui avait fui.

\- C'est moi, finit-elle par dire.

\- T'as largué la jolie brune ?

\- Non, répondit-elle les dents serrées. J'ai pris mes valises et je suis partie. On s'est pas parlé et de toute manière elle pense que je ne l'aime pas.

\- T'es amoureuse ? C'est ça le délire ?

\- C'est pas un délire Ted. Je ... Quand je l'ai rencontrée j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle donnait un sens à ma vie, maintenant j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'en a plus.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne la recontacte pas ?

\- Je peux pas.

Elle avait composé plusieurs fois le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur, depuis son téléphone et même depuis une cabine téléphonique mais il sonnait désespérément dans le vide. Il était clair que la brune n'avait aucune intention de lui parler ne serait-ce que pour la repousser et elle n'avait pas la force de re-franchir la frontière de Storybrook. La jeune femme n'était plus la même et elle qui n'avait jamais rien eu contre les couples lorsqu'elle était célibataire en venait à lancer des regards noirs à ceux qu'elle voyait se tenir la main dans la rue.

\- Tu sais quoi ? On va sortir ce soir !

\- Oh non non non !

Leur dernière tentative de soirée s'était soldée par une gueule de bois atroce. D'abord elle avait bien trop bu et puis elle s'était laissée entraîner sur la piste par une brune aux yeux clairs. Elle se rappelait encore de la douleur presque palpable qui avait noué ses entrailles juste avant qu'elle parvienne à s'enfuir de la chambre d'hôtel où elle avait consenti à monter. Regina Mills l'avait ruinée. Ruinée pour toute autre femme, pour tout autre homme et peu importait qu'il leur reste encore une chance ou non, elle se savait incapable de partager quoi que ce soit avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Pourquoi ?! J'ai reçu une invitation d'un collègue. Un truc classe avec dégustation de vin à volonté !

\- Non, insista-t-elle.

\- De toute manière j'ai déjà confirmé.

\- Et bien tu trouveras quel...

\- Ils sortent ! l'interrompit son associé appareil photo en main.

Elle ne chercha pas à discuter plus longtemps, attendant en silence qu'il ait pu prendre suffisamment de clichés avant de sortir de la voiture à petits pas. Elle prit un malin plaisir à interrompre leur baiser d'un raclement de gorge agacé.

\- Excusez-moi. Monsieur Assolen ?

\- Oui ?

\- Emma Swan. Je suis ...

Elle fut coupée par un sac de voyage qui lui fut envoyé dans les mollets et malgré la femme qui la retint l'espace d'une seconde, elle partit en trombes à la poursuite de l'homme qui tentait de s'échapper. Glock en main parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter la vue de son Beretta, la jeune femme n'eut pas besoin d'une minute entière avant de plaquer l'homme contre une voiture et lui passer les menottes. Elle était peut être fatiguée de vivre mais rien ne l'empêcherait jamais de bien faire son métier.

\- Monsieur Assolen vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Votre femme sera ravie d'apprendre qu'en plus de vous faire écrouer pour détournement de fonds elle pourra aussi entamer une procédure de divorce.

\- Allez vous faire enc...

Elle ne lui laissa pas terminer sa phrase, souriant au cri de douleur qu'il poussa lorsque son genou alla frapper son entre jambes. Finalement elle était de meilleure humeur.

.

..

.

La bonne humeur qui l'avait momentanément accompagnée pour le reste de la journée était rapidement en train de se dissiper, réalisa-t-elle en balayant l'immense hall de réception dans lequel son ami l'avait traînée. En robe de soirée d'un beige champagne, elle dégustait d'un air absent un verre de rosé lorsqu'un homme vint les rejoindre, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Elle ne le connaissait pas et ne lui accorda qu'une attention partielle, concentrée sur une femme qu'elle voyait de dos tenter de s'approcher d'un buffet sans parvenir à passer un groupe d'hommes qui lui faisait barrière.

\- ... aurait été impossible sans toi !

\- Sans Emma tu veux dire !

Son prénom prononcé lui fit finalement détourner la tête, accordant un regard détaché à l'homme qui tentait d'avoir l'air charmant.

\- Emma Swan ?! J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous !

\- Vraiment ?

Elle serra les dents malgré elle. Elle avait utilisé cette expression bien avant Regina et pourtant aujourd'hui ce simple mot lui faisait systématiquement penser à la Reine qui avait le don de le prononcer sur un ton moqueur.

\- Je m'appelle Anthony Callas, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, répondit-il simplement en lui tendant la main.

\- Vous êtes le propriétaire ?

\- De la salle uniquement, pas du domaine, mais ça vous le savez déjà ! D'ailleurs ... Attendez que je la vois ...

Elle ne répondit pas, avalant une autre gorgée de vin en attendant qu'il se retourne vers elle mais le liquide faillit rester prisonnier de sa trachée lorsqu'elle aperçu la silhouette qui lui était présentée.

\- Emma ?!

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en remettre enveloppée dans les bras de la brune qui n'avait pourtant jamais montré une très grande affection envers elle.

\- On a tous cru qu'elle t'avait tué, lui souffla Aurore près de son oreille.

\- Tué ? répondit-elle sans prendre la peine d'être discrète.

\- Elle était ... Elle était dans un état ...

Son estomac se resserra et elle sentit le vin brûler son estomac. Elle n'avait pas assez bu pour parler de ça.

\- Je ...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, son faible début de phrase coupé par la voix tonitruante du propriétaire des lieux qui se lança dans l'éloge du domaine que Ted lui avait fait découvrir. La chasseuse de primes mit quelques secondes avant de sentir un regard peser sur elle mais très peu de temps pour en trouver la source. A quelques mètres de là, Hope un verre à la main parlait avec un journaliste, ses yeux vairons fixés sur elle. Avant même qu'elle ait eu l'occasion d'y penser, ses jambes la menaient déjà vers la fée qu'elle n'avait plus fréquenté depuis une éternité.

\- Hope ! Salut !

\- Bonsoir Emma !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de noter que son ton était beaucoup plus joyeux que les dernières fois où elles s'étaient croisées et qu'elle ne portait plus sur elle le poids d'une peur qui avait été presque palpable à Storybrook.

\- Comment tu vas ? enchaîna-t-elle en ignorant l'homme qui les regardait étrangement.

\- Mieux que toi. Tu as une très belle robe mais une sale tête.

\- C'est faux voyons, intervint le journaliste. Vous êtes charmante Mademoiselle.

\- Merci, répondit-elle par automatisme.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas l'air trop fatiguée en plus elle avait fait l'effort de bien se maquiller ce soir par peur des projecteurs et des journalistes comme lui qui roderaient à la réception, mais elle savait ce que la brune avait voulu dire. Elle ne ressemblait plus au Shérif qu'elle avait été. Quelque chose en elle était mort et tous ceux qui l'avaient connu à cette époque aurait pu s'en rendre compte d'un simple coup d'œil.

Hope la surprit en s'emparant de son bras pour l'éloigner de leur compagnon indésirable.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris bordel ?! lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton indignée à voix basse.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis pas retournée à Storybrook depuis un bail mais tout le monde le sait ... Pourquoi t'es partie ?

\- J'ai été ... convaincue, choisit-elle de répondre. Ma magie était un danger pour Regina et puis ... Cora a tout détruit.

\- Tu es sous l'emprise d'un sort ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu viens de me dire que tu avais été convaincue. Tu es bête à ce point ou est-ce que quelqu'un t'a lancé un sort pour que tu partes ?

\- Maléfique, je crois, finit-elle par avouer. Elle était dans ma chambre d'hôpital lorsque je me suis réveillée. Elle m'a dit que ma magie était en train de corrompre Regina, je devais la stopper.

Joignant le geste à la parole elle leva un bras pour dégager l'horrible morceau de cuir qu'elle avait couvert avec un bracelet Hermes qui s'enroulait par dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Quelque chose capable de retenir ma magie.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je te l'ai dit. Ma magie la rend instable.

\- Tu déconnes, votre magie est la plus pure qu'il existe. Pourquoi ça la rendrait instable ?

\- Les derniers temps ... Elle entrait dans des colères noires pour rien. Elle était devenue plus forte que sa mère ... Est-ce que tu sais ... Où en est Cora ?

\- Non. Regina l'a enfermée dans le manoir depuis qu'elle est sortie de l'hôpital. Personne ne l'a revue.

Elle réfléchit quelques instant encore sur ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire. Etait-ce un bon signe ou celui qu'elle y avait été enfermée de force pour ne pas faire de mal à qui que ce soit d'autre ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne reviens pas ? demanda la fée d'une petite voix.

\- Je ... Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur. Et Regina croit certainement que je l'ai trahie.

\- Elle n'est pas bien non plus tu sais.

\- Tu l'as vue ?

\- Non, mais ça ne peut pas être autrement Emma, vous êtes des âmes sœurs.

\- Des âmes sœurs ?

\- Regina et toi. C'est ... C'est le secret qu'elle nous avait interdit de révéler.

\- Qu... Quoi ?!

Autour d'elle la pièce tourna en un fouillis de robes colorées et de diamants étincelants. Elle dut s'accrocher au bras de son interlocutrice et s'empara du premier verre qu'un serveur lui présenta en passant à ses côtés. Le liquide brûla sa gorge sous le regard rieur de la spécialiste.

\- C'est du fort.

\- Rien à foutre. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Sur moi et Regina ?

\- Que ... Que vous étiez des âmes soeurs ? Tu ... Tu ne l'avais pas compris ? C'est comme ça que tu as brisé la malédiction.

\- _Quoi_ ?

Elle était perdue. Si elle avait espéré entendre ces mots là un jour, espéré que ce qui la liait à la sorcière avait quelque chose de magique et d'implacable, rien ne l'avait préparé à entendre ça. Elle avait mis des semaines à tenter de briser cette malédiction, passé des soirées entières à chercher différents moyen de sauver ceux qui en avaient été les victimes, mais rien ne lui avait jamais fait penser à ça

\- Je comprends pas, continua-t-elle. J'ai ... J'ai brisé la malédiction ?

\- Comment veux-tu que Cora soit revenue à la vie ?

\- J'ai brisé la malédiction le jour où Cora est revenue à la vie ? répéta-t-elle hébétée.

\- Euh ... Oui.

Donc ça voulait dire que la dernière malédiction qu'elle avait brisée était celle de Maléfique. Quand elle avait redonné forme humaine au dragon, elle avait définitivement brisé la malédiction ce qui avait permis à Cora de s'échapper du sommeil dans lequel elle était plongée. Pourtant elle était persuadée qu'elle n'avait pas brisé celle de Regina.

\- Mais ... Le parchemin. Le parchemin disait que Regina avait sacrifié sa lumière.

\- Quoi ? N'importe quoi.

\- Comment ça n'importe quoi ?! Je t'en avais parlé ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?!

\- Quand elle a su qui tu étais ... L'élue. Regina a fait en sorte que toutes les personnes qui étaient au courant ne puisse pas en parler.

\- Pourquoi ? Comment ?

\- Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle n'a jamais été très douée pour ça et ... Elle a été soulagée que tu n'aies pas compris et je crois qu'elle avait peur qu'il se passe quelque chose de terrible si tu l'apprenais.

\- Si j'apprenais que ... Que j'étais son âme sœur ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça maintenant ?

\- Parce qu'elle a levé le sort. Je pensais que c'était parce que tu le savais ...

\- N...Non.

Malgré la tête qui lui tournait de plus en plus ce fut au tour de la chasseuse de primes d'attraper la main de la brune pour l'entraîner vers le buffet où elle se servit un autre verre.

\- Tu devrais pas mélanger les alcools.

\- Je fais ce que je veux, merci. Parle moi de la malédiction. Je croyais que Regina avait sacrifié sa lumière, c'était quoi tout ce speech bizarre que tu m'avais servi ?

\- C'est ce qu'elle devait faire. Mais à ce moment de sa vie, la seule lumière qu'elle avait était son fils et elle a été incapable de le sacrifier. Snow a sauté sur l'occasion.

\- Snow ?

\- Oui. C'était elle qui devait sacrifier son âme sœur et elle allait le faire mais quand elle a appris que Regina ne pouvait pas remplir sa part du contrat, elle lui a proposé d'échanger les rôles. Elle n'a pas eu besoin de tuer David, se priver de sa présence était suffisant. Mais Regina ... Elle devait sacrifier son âme soeur ... C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a appelée.

\- Le jour où vous avez lancé la malédiction ?

\- Oui. Pour le retrouver. J'ai cru ... Je n'étais pas au courant de ce qui se tramait et j'ai cru qu'elle voudrait le rencontrer pour ... D'autres raisons. Mais quand j'ai réussi à le faire venir dans la salle les autres avaient déjà rempli leur part du marché et ...

\- Et ? poussa-t-elle malgré le masque de peine qui s'était peint sur le visage de la fée et signalait clairement qu'elle était en train de revivre de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Elle l'a à peine regardé et elle lui a ouvert la poitrine pour arracher son cœur.

\- Qui était-ce ? demanda-t-elle sans vraiment tenir à le savoir.

\- Robin. Il s'appelait Robin. C'était un rôdeur.

\- Et moi, l'élue, je suis sa _remplaçante_ ?

\- Tu ... Non. Enfin, peut-être, je sais pas ...

Elle ne répondit pas, absorbant la foule d'informations qui venaient de lui être délivrées. Ignorant la tête qui lui tournait déjà, la jeune femme se resservit un verre de vin, observant du coin de l'œil Ted échanger des poignées de mains avec des gens que le propriétaire des lieux lui présentait. Si d'habitude elle aurait reconnu l'occasion de se faire des contacts, aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de socialiser.

Regina et elles étaient âmes soeurs. Regina l' _aimait_.

C'était ce que Cora lui avait laissé sous entendre la dernière fois qu'elles avaient mis le pieds au cabaret. Cela voulait donc dire qu'un de leurs baisers avait brisé sa malédiction. Quand ? C'était forcément arrivé avant qu'elle libère Maléfique. Elle savait qu'elle avait été amoureuse du Maire dès les premières semaines, mais quand la réciproque avait-elle pu devenir vraie ?

L'accident, réalisa-t-elle.

Sa peur, ses pleurs et les aveux de Regina cette nuit là dans la chambre d'hôtel. Au moment de passer la frontière la brune avait été frappée par quelque chose qui lui avait coupé le souffle et embrasé sa magie. Elle était devenue distante soudain, presque froide et le lendemain quand elle avait redonné forme humaine à Maléfique elle avait été en colère. En colère parce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait brisé la malédiction une bonne fois pour toute et qu'elle aurait visiblement souhaité que ça se passe autrement. Peut être parce qu'elle savait ce qui arriverait à sa mère lorsque ce serait le cas.

C'était pour ça aussi que Gold lui en avait voulu réalisa-t-elle. Parce qu'elle avait passé un marché avec lui. Celui où elle devait le prévenir du moment où elle mettrait fin à la malédiction. Elle n'avait eu aucune idée de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire sinon elle le lui aurait reporté et il n'aurait certainement pas été pris de cours par le réveil de Cora.

Dans sa main elle sentit quelque chose brûler et si l'espace d'un instant elle crut que sa réalisation venait de réveiller sa magie, elle baissa un regard hagard sur le verre fendu et sa paume ensanglantée.

\- Emma !

Elle ignora la sollicitude de la fée, s'emparant simplement d'une serviette en tissu qu'elle lui tendait pour étancher le sang et le vin mêlés dans la plaie qu'elle devrait traiter si elle voulait réussir à se servir de son arme demain.

\- Excuse-moi, souffla-t-elle avant de prendre le chemin des toilettes.

Sous l'eau glacée elle nettoya tant bien que mal la plaie qu'elle aurait pu refermer d'un seul coup d'œil lorsqu'elle avait encore sa magie. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Si Regina avait su depuis le début qu'elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre, pourquoi avait-elle agi de la sorte avec elle en la rejetant sans cesse et en doutant de ses sentiments ? Elle qui aimait Henry avec une ferveur qu'elle avait rarement vue, comment pouvait-elle traiter Emma de la sorte ? Dans le miroir elle toisa son reflet de longues secondes, insensible aux larmes qui commençaient à brouiller sa vue.

Elle refusait de croire que Regina puisse l'avoir aussi facilement abandonné, avoir aussi facilement cru les paroles de sa mère tout en sachant qu'elles étaient âmes soeurs. Mais à quoi jouait-elle ? Pourquoi l'avoir laissée partir et pourquoi ne pas répondre à ses appels ?

\- Emma ?

La voix de Hope étouffée par la porte des toilettes la fit sursauter et elle mit quelques secondes avant d'aller la faire entrer.

\- C'est pas trop grave ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Ça devrait aller mais je vais pas rester du coup.

\- Je te raccompagne.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as du venir avec ton ami non ? Je te raccompagne chez toi.

\- Non.

L'incompréhension qui peignit les traits de la jeune femme et ses yeux soudain emplis d'une tristesse résignée lui firent immédiatement regretter sa réponse. Elle voyait certainement là l'occasion de renouer des liens qu'elle avait été forcée d'abandonner à cause de Regina et la chasseuse de primes ne connaissait que trop bien la déception de ceux qui se voient refuser une amitié sincère. Jeune, elle avait souvent tenté de se faire des amis dans les familles d'accueil avant de se rendre compte de la futilité de la chose en grandissant.

\- J'avais l'intention d'aller dans un bar boire quelques verres. Ça te va ? proposa-t-elle pour se rattraper.

\- Je préviens Aurore, attends moi devant l'immeuble dans cinq minutes.

Fidèle à sa promesse, elle la récupéra à bord de son véhicule de collection quelques minutes plus tard et Emma se laissa guider vers un bar que la conductrice avait déjà fréquenté à en juger par l'accueil que lui réserva la barmaid.

\- Tu as une touche, lui signala-t-elle en riant.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un ...

\- De Storybrook ? demanda-t-elle ravie de pouvoir se distraire en se resservant déjà un verre d'une bouteille qu'elle avait commandée.

\- Non. D'ici.

\- Déjà ?!

\- Oui hein ... C'est fou comme parfois le destin peut nous sourire.

Elle ne répondit pas, heureuse malgré son propre malheur pour la jeune femme qui méritait ce qui lui arrivait.

\- À la tienne, finit-elle par déclarer en levant un autre verre.

La bouteille de Whisky se vida plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginée, aidée par Hope qu'elle n'avait pourtant jamais vu autant boire. Le Rhum fit place au liquide ambré, remplacée par de la Vodka et un taux d'alcoolémie tel que le barmaid refusa de les laisser partir en voiture, insistant pour qu'elles dorment dans un hôtel dans la rue en face. Incapables de résister bien longtemps, elles se laissèrent faire, accompagnée un sourire indulgent aux lèvres par un videur jusque dans une chambre payée d'un glissement de carte bleue dans un moniteur à l'accueil.

A peine eut-elle touché le matelas qu'elle s'endormit.

.

..

.

Elle n'avait pas encore la gueule de bois lorsqu'elle se réveilla ce qui lui donna une bonne idée de l'heure qu'il était. Pas encore assez tard pour que son système ait digéré l'alcool qu'elle avait consommé et un coup d'oeil à son téléphone lui indiqua qu'il n'était en effet que cinq heures du matin, les rues encore plongées dans le noir faiblement éclairé des lampadaires municipaux.

Derrière elle quelqu'un grogna et elle avait déjà sauté hors du lit lorsqu'elle réalisa que c'était uniquement Hope. Elle se savait incapable de faire des infidélités à Regina pour le moment et la brève idée qu'elle se soit rendue coupable d'un tel acte lui fit tourner la tête. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter de vivre avec ça. Tremblante encore, la chasseuse de primes observa la silhouette recroquevillée dans le centre du lit, ses yeux commençant à s'habituer à la pénombre. Elle ne pouvait pas rester. Elle n'était même pas prête à partager un lit. Pas avec une femme ni même avec qui que ce soit, simple amie ou non.

Malgré son esprit encore embrumé d'alcool, elle réussit à s'emparer de son manteau et de son sac, enfilant ses talons aiguilles dans le couloir pour ne pas faire de bruit dans le chambre. Elle dut se tenir au mur et manqua tomber de fatigue dans l'ascenseur qui la mena à l'accueil désert. Aucun numéro de taxi ne répondit à ses appels et elle fut incapable de penser à deux fois avant de se diriger vers un petit parking un peu plus loin dans la rue.

Les yeux à moitié clos de fatigue elle repéra une vieille ford qui lui arracha un sourire, plongeant la main dans son sac pour en sortir un trousseau de clefs auquel était attaché un petit couteau suisse avec lequel elle s'attaqua à la serrure. Elle était à deux doigts d'entendre le clic final de l'ouverture de la porte quand la voix derrière la fit se figer.

\- Alors ma belle, on essaye de voler une voiture ?

Par réflexe elle se retourna pour repérer qui venait de lui parler et retint une moue en voyant les deux hommes arriver vers elle. En blouson en cuir et vieux jeans ils avaient l'air de voyous ratés mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas en état de leur tenir tête.

\- C'est pas la votre au moins ? répondit-elle seulement en continuant ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Elle était en train d'ouvrir la portière et allait s'engouffrer dans la voiture lorsqu'elle réalisa son erreur. Elle n'aurait jamais du leur tourner le dos. La main qui la retint n'avait rien de doux et elle crut qu'elle allait leur vomir dessus quand on la retourna sans ménagement pour la plaquer contre la voiture. Tant mieux, elle ne se retiendrait pas si cela arrivait en espérant que cela puisse les dégouter.

\- Hop hop hop, où est-ce qu'on va comme ça ?

\- Chez moi. Foutez-moi la paix ok ?

\- Doucement miss. Ta mère t'as pas appris les bonnes manières ?

\- Je suis orpheline, répondit-elle par automatisme malgré elle.

\- C'est triste. Tu sais ce qu'il est aussi ?

\- Votre misérable existence ?

\- Peut-être, lui répondit celui qui ne la tenait pas. Mais tu vas la rendre un peu moins morose aujourd'hui, ça te va ?

\- Plutôt crever.

Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se débattre, envoyant son genou dans le tibia de son attaquant mais sa précision n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'elle se ventait d'avoir d'habitude et son coup rata sa cible qui en profita pour la balayer, déstabilisant son équilibre déjà précaire sur ses hauts talons aiguilles. Le bruit que fit une de ses chevilles lorsqu'elle tomba ne lui plut pas du tout mais pour l'instant elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Comme le fait qu'au dessus d'elle l'homme venait de s'emparer de son couteau suisse resté bloqué dans le système d'ouverture de la ford.

Elle ne plaisantait pas lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'elle préférait mourir que subir ce qu'ils avaient certainement l'intention de faire. Sans réfléchir elle mordit la main qui s'approcha de son visage pour tirer ses cheveux, souriant au cri à moitié étouffé qu'elle provoqua et même lorsque la main revint la glisser avec une force qui fit siffler ses oreilles et emplit sa bouche d'un gout de sang autre que celui qu'elle avait fait couler de son agresseur.

\- Ah tu la joues comme ça ... Je voulais t'amener chez moi mais tu sais quoi ? Une chienne comme toi mérite pas qu'on la prenne dans un lit. Debout.

Elle n'obéit pas, à nouveau agrippée par les cheveux par un des hommes qui la remonta de force tandis que l'autre commençait à s'en prendre à son manteau. La blonde saisit l'occasion de lui faire brièvement face pour lui cracher à la figure un mélange de salive et de sang qui le fit rugir. Elle n'eut pas le temps de crier, violemment retournée, sa tête allant frapper le capot de la voiture en un fracas qu'elle ressentit dans tout son corps. Un instant elle eut une vision de ce qui allait lui arriver et de l'état dans lequel ils la laisseraient certainement, en sang et inconsciente jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un la retrouve. Morte.

Un liquide chaud coula le long de sa tempe et sur la carrosserie claire qui se stria de rouge. Celui là ne venait pas de sa bouche et si elle avait eu froid quelques minutes encore auparavant, elle n'arrivait plus à sentir ses jambes. En fait elle ne sentait plus rien, ni le contact du capot sous elle ni le corps de son agresseur derrière elle. Elle fit l'effort de tendre l'oreille et crut discerner l'éclat d'une voix derrière le tintamarre incessant de son pouls dans ses tympans.

Les yeux lourds elle vit le décors glisser autour d'elle et réalisa avec effroi qu'elle était en train de tomber sur le côté, personne ne la retenant apparemment. Elle eut vaguement conscience du bruit d'un bagarre non loin d'elle avant de sombrer dans un noir total dont elle fut brièvement tirée par son nom prononcé lacé d'inquiétude.

Elle croisa un regard clair juste avant de perdre conscience.

.

..

.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut d'un rêve où elle était poursuivie par une silhouette bien trop familière, l'estomac et la tête protestant contre le bond qu'elle venait de faire et elle eut à peine le temps de se précipiter dans les toilettes pour vider le contenu de son estomac jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Le front appuyé sur la cuvette froide elle resta un long moment immobile, grognant lorsque le son de la chasse d'eau vrilla ses tympans. Groggy et les jambes flageolantes elle se traina jusqu'à la salle de bain où elle voulait se rincer la bouche malgré une cheville qui refusait de fonctionner et elle se figea en un petit cri lorsqu'elle croisa son reflet.

Son arcade était tuméfiée, son sourcil droit encore rigide de sang et ses cheveux blonds teintés par endroits d'une couleur sombre qu'elle assimila à du sang séché. Précautionneusement elle leva une main pour caresser sa lèvre fendue, la douleur de ce simple geste provoquant un vertige qui la força à s'agripper au lavabo en émail. Quelque part dans sa chambre son téléphone se mit à sonner mais elle l'ignora, complètement hébétée par l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir.

Elle avait du mal à se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé hier au bar, mais elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'horrible impuissance qui l'avait assaillie dans le parking mal éclairé. Elle fronça les sourcils, gémissant à la douleur que cela provoqua lorsqu'elle tenta de se focaliser sur son dernier souvenir. Il n'était pas clair mais elle aurait juré que quelqu'un l'avait sauvée. Elle se rappelait uniquement des iris gris qui avaient fouillé les siens avant qu'elle ne perde conscience. De toute manière quelqu'un avait bien du la sauver pour qu'elle se réveille dans son appartement, habillée d'un pyjama qu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir enfilé.

Poussant un soupir résigné elle se traîna jusque dans sa chambre pour s'emparer du téléphone qui continuer de sonner. Ted, annonçait l'écran dont la luminosité lui fit plisser les paupières.

\- Quoi ?

\- Swan ! Tu es en vie !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu as quitté l'inauguration sans rien me dire, en rentrant chez moi j'ai vu que ton téléphone était dans un hotêl et depuis que tu es rentrée chez toi j'essaie de t'appeler sans succès.

\- J'ai du comater. Quelle heure il est ?

\- Seize heures.

\- Ah ouais quand même ... Écoute, je suis désolée, il m'est arr...

Elle fut coupée par la sonnerie stridente de sa porte d'entrée.

\- Et merde. C'est pas toi qui est venu me voir Ted hein ? râla-t-elle en se dirigeant tant bien que mal vers le hall.

\- Non, je suis tranquillement dans mon lit Swan. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? La fille avec qui tu es partie, c'était un bon coup ?

\- Nan, nan pas du tout. C'est juste une amie, on a un peu trop bu et ...

\- Et c'est devenu plus qu'une amie ?

\- Pas du tout. On était défoncées, la barmaid nous a ...

Les prochains mots qu'elle allait prononcer moururent dans sa gorge sèche, frissonnant presque dans son simple pyjama sous le regard pénétrant de la personne à qui elle venait d'ouvrir la porte et qui la détailla des pieds à la tête. Son corps entier resta figé quelques secondes, les yeux rivés dans les iris sombres qui reflétaient quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'inquiétude.

\- T... Ted, il faut que je te laisse, je te rappelle.

Elle ne prit pas la peine d'attendre sa réponse, cachant son téléphone dans sa poche comme s'il avait été une preuve d'un quelconque délit.

\- Et bien Miss Swan, dans quel état vous êtes-vous mise ?

* * *

 _Promis, le prochain chapitre vous fera sourire !_


	25. Chapter 25

_Vous l'aurez plus ou moins compris, j'ai eu vraiment du mal avec ce chapitre ... À votre place je serais grave vénère de ce décalage ( ouais, c'est la Marseillaise en moi qui parle là ), je m'excuse donc très platement ... & pour ce faire le chapitre est même XXL. & en parlant de taille, il est aussi M d'ailleurs ( waw, quel humour, je suis en forme ... ), enfin, vous verrez bien ! _

_Merci encore à tous ceux qui ont la patience de m'attendre et l'amabilité de commenter : Serieslover44, Mystik.7, Evil queen Momo, LeyyOUaT, Angele751, Artemis972, Ruby02, Regina2015, justinejannedu0760, Solveig5, Bonne Ame, Raphi5930, GratSponthex ( ton pseudo est génial ^^), Waty, JunkieWoman, evilhayleyregal et dreydrey76 & tous les autres qui favorisent, lisent ..._

 _Je suis vraiment pas sûre de ce que j'ai écris et de la manière dont j'ai tourné mes personnages mais il fallait bien le publier, alors voilà, l'avant dernier chapitre ... Bonne lecture, j'attends votre avis avec autant d'impatience que vous avez peut-être attendu ce chapitre ^^_

 **.**

 **..**

 **Chapitre 25**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

La chasseuse de primes resta figée un long moment, uniquement sortie de sa torpeur par une autre voix.

\- Tu l'as trouvée ?

\- Oui, Henry.

Muette elle observa l'enfant pousser la porte qu'elle avait entrouverte et foncer sur elle. La blonde manqua tomber quand elle dut amortir le choc de son corps contre le sien, ses bras allant l'entourer par automatisme malgré la douleur de sa cheville qui accusa le coup.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes fait ? Demanda la brune en face d'elle.

\- Emma ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

\- Je suis tombée, mentit-elle facilement. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Ce que ma fille ne peut pas faire.

\- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? s'inquiéta-t-elle immédiatement, un bras déjà crispé sur l'enfant.

Cora prit le temps de l'observer encore quelques secondes, ayant clairement remarqué sa réaction qui ne laissait pas un doute sur le manque absolu de confiance qu'elle lui faisait.

\- Vous êtes partie, finit-elle par répondre.

Elle tenta en vain d'interpréter cette phrase mais elle savait que si quelque chose de grave était arrivé à la Reine, Henry ne pourrait pas être dans cet état. À moins que Cora lui ait jeté un sort. La blonde avala avec difficulté sa salive, elle s'était levée plus éreintée que jamais et ne se sentait absolument pas d'affronter qui que ce soit. De toute manière elle était pratiquement impuissante sans magie et l'ancienne Reine portait plus qu'en évidence la dague du Ténébreux à sa ceinture. Elle se demanda brièvement comment elle avait fait pour voyager jusqu'ici sans se faire remarquer et la peur de devoir être à nouveau une marionnette entre les mains de la sorcière lui fit serrer les poings.

Sa réaction étira un sourire en coin sur le visage de son interlocutrice dont le regard venait de se fixer sur le bracelet en cuir qu'elle portait.

\- Quelle horreur.

\- Q...Quoi ?

\- Ce bracelet ne vous va pas du tout.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? préféra-t-elle répéter.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de reculer, se plaçant simplement devant Henry quand la sorcière avança pour s'inviter dans l'appartement et l'acculer presque contre le mur du hall d'entrée. Quelque chose effleura sa main et l'instant d'après elle serait tombé si elle n'avait pas été retenue par une poigne de fer, le corps parcouru de frissons qui semblaient venir du plus profond de ses os. Sa cheville émit un craquement étrange et elle prit vaguement conscience que le fourmillement qu'elle sentait dans tous ses membres était de la magie mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'en faire la remarque à haute voix.

\- On vous attend là, sembla se moquer la brune quand elle se dirigea vers les toilettes.

Debout devant le lavabo blanc où l'eau coulait à flots elle mit du temps avant de se rendre compte que son reflet n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait été quelques minutes auparavant. D'accord, elle était pâle, pâle comme quelqu'un qui vient de vider le contenu d'un estomac pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure, mais sa lèvre n'était plus fendue. Son arcade était aussi neuve que la veille et ses cheveux étincelants au point qu'elle eut du mal à croire qu'ils soient les siens.

Cora Mills l'avait soignée, réalisa-t-elle.

Et plus encore à en croire le reflet qui brillait dans ses yeux. Un tourbillon d'argent qui avait du mal à se calmer. La main qu'elle leva devant elle n'était plus ornée de ce ridicule morceau de cuir. En face d'elle un sourire bête se peignit sur le visage de son reflet quand elle réussit à faire naître quelques éclairs bleus au bout de ses doigts. Elle avait retrouvé sa magie.

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de le réaliser. Cela voulait-il dire que Regina avait réussi ? Avait-elle pu donner à sa mère une nouvelle vie grâce au cœur qui battait désormais dans sa poitrine ou la sorcière était-elle là pour d'autres raisons ? Pour la manipuler ?

Tentant de maîtriser la foule de sentiments qui l'assaillaient, la jeune femme se rinça à nouveau la bouche avant de sortir de sa salle de bain.

Elle resta immobile quelques secondes sur le seuil de son salon. Henry était en train de jouer au baby-foot design qui y trônait, visiblement contre Cora qui regardait la partie d'un œil depuis un coin de la pièce, l'autre fixé sur sa collection de DVD et jeux vidéos.

\- Votre cœur, ça a tout changé, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa question fit se retourner la femme, stoppant immédiatement le match en cours. Elles s'observèrent quelques secondes encore en silence.

\- Oui.

\- Mamie est géniale ! intervint Henry.

\- Uniquement parce que je t'ai laissé venir avec moi, enchaîna l'intéressée qui avait grincé des dents au surnom dont elle venait d'être affublée.

\- Comment est-ce que je sais que c'est pas un piège ?

\- Je suppose qu'il faudra me croire sur parole.

\- Non, refusa-t-elle simplement.

\- Non ? De toute manière ça m'est égal. Vous venez de grès ou de force.

\- Je crois pas non, répondit-elle en serrant les poings, sentant déjà sa magie prête à répondre à son appel.

\- Oh calmez-vous, je vous amène à Storybrook.

\- Je ne peux pas ... Maléfique a ... a fait en sorte que je ne puisse pas. Et puis pourquoi ? C'est à cause de vous que je suis ici non ?

\- Et bien le problème est résolu, je vous _ordonne_ de venir avec moi.

\- Pourquoi ? répéta-t-elle en tentant d'ignorer la sensation de la magie qui s'insinuait en elle.

\- Parce que je veux le bonheur de ma fille, pas qu'elle passe sa vie à courir après des milliers de personnes sans intérêt.

\- Qu...Quoi ?

L'idée que Regina ait pu se précipiter dans les bras d'autres personnes aussi vite ne lui était jamais venue et la simple pensée que cela ait pu être le cas provoqua un vertige qui la força à s'agripper au chambranle de la porte.

\- Non, pas dans ce sens là, clarifia-t-elle quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'Emma était en train de penser.

\- Quoi alors ?

\- On vous expliquera dans la voiture.

\- On ? Releva-t-elle, incapable de résister à la proposition.

\- Faites votre sac, nous vous attendons, lui répondit-elle à côté.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Henry lui confirma l'affirmation de sa grand mère avant de se replonger dans le match qui avait repris sur le terrain du babyfoot. Avant qu'elle n'ait compris les conséquences de sa décision, la jeune femme se précipita dans sa chambre pour sortir du dressing le sac qu'elle avait amené avec elle pour son premier départ à Storybrook il y a de ça ce qui lui semblait une éternité. Elle n'y jeta qu'une paire de bottes, une paire d'escarpins et deux tenues avec l'espoir qu'elle pourrait conjurer des vêtements d'un simple claquement de doigts une fois là bas si elle en avait besoin.

\- Voilà ! annonça-t-elle moins de cinq minutes plus tard dans le salon.

Cora leva les yeux du cadre qu'elle était en train d'examiner pour l'observer un sourire en coin dessiné sur son visage qui lui donnait un air étrangement satisfait d'elle même. Henry n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour se précipiter sur la porte d'entrée, bientôt suivi de la brune qui l'invita à en faire de même d'un signe de la tête.

\- Alors ? Ces explications ? commença-t-elle dès qu'ils eurent atteint l'ascenseur.

\- Je tente d'acheter ma liberté en prouvant à ma fille que je suis de bonne foi, sembla-t-elle répondre avec honnêteté.

\- Votre liberté ?

Elle avait du mal à l'imaginer prisonnière de la Reine malgré ce que lui avait annoncé Hope la veille. Quelques jours après l'incident peut être, mais aujourd'hui Cora semblait avoir de la magie et toujours le contrôle du Ténébreux.

\- Ma fille refuse de me laisser aller dans sa ville tant qu'elle n'a pas réglé mon ... cas.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Les cœurs. Elle est en train d'en faire une grande distribution.

\- Comment elle sait à qui ils appartiennent ? Et puis Gold m'avait dit qu'ils n'étaient pas tous à des habitants de Storybrook.

\- Elle sait. Et elle voyage. Comment croyez-vous que j'ai pu avoir l'occasion de m'échapper ?

\- Regina ne sait pas que vous avez pris Henry ?

\- Non mais quand elle s'en rendra compte elle aura autre chose en tête.

Elle allait répondre quand la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble lui fut ouverte sur une vue qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu envisager. En costard foncé comme à son habitude, Gold se tenait près d'une grosse Mercedes grise aux vitres teintées. L'air toujours aussi impatient que d'accoutumé, le sorcier tenait un chapeau brodé en lettres d'or à la main qu'il s'empressa de mettre lorsque Cora descendit les marches devant elle.

\- Voiturier ? lut-elle à voix basse avec un rire qu'elle eut du mal à retenir.

Le regard meurtrier que lui lança l'intéressé la calma instantanément. Visiblement Cora n'avait pas changé sur tous les plans et elle se demanda si Regina l'avait forcée ou non à renoncer à sa vendetta.

\- C'est le seul petit écart que m'a permis ma fille, expliqua l'intéressée à haute voix comme si elle avait pu lire dans ses pensées.

Il faudrait qu'elle ait une conversation avec lui réalisa-t-elle en montant dans la berline. Pour déterminer si on exerçait toujours le même contrôle sur lui et pour éclaircir les circonstances dans lesquelles il l'avait soignée avant qu'elle ne se réveille dans la chambre d'hôpital où Maléfique était en train de veiller sur elle.

\- On est dans la voiture maintenant, ne tarda-t-elle pas à remarquer quand personne ne parla. J'attends la suite.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir Miss Swan ?

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé après que Regina nous ait ... Quand je me suis évanouie.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Elle a apparemment disparu de Storybrook un moment avant de récupérer mon petit fils. Certainement quand elle a pu à nouveau maîtriser sa magie. Elle a surpris son ex belle fille en train de tenter de voler mon cœur.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi Snow voudrait-elle de votre cœur ? Je la vois mal en train de vous contrôler.

\- Non, elle comptait simplement me tuer. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce qu'on est capable de faire quand on vous enlève l'amour de votre vie, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous croyez que je suis comment là ?

\- Non Miss Swan, que vous y aviez été forcée ou non, c'est vous qui vous êtes éloignée de ma fille, personne ne vous l'a arrachée des mains. Je ne vous souhaite jamais de connaître la différence. Regina l'a connu et elle est devenue la Méchante Reine.

\- Et aujourd'hui ?

\- Hum ?

\- Quand elle m'a perdue. Comment est-ce qu'elle a réagi ?

\- Mal. Elle a presque tué sa meilleure amie, ses pouvoirs sont toujours instables parce qu'elle refuse de les maîtriser comme elle devrait et aujourd'hui elle se plonge dans une mission impossible pour oublier.

\- Quelle mission ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit.

\- Redistribuer tous les cœurs que vous avez volés ?

\- Exact.

\- Et vous pensez faire d'une pierre deux coups en me ramenant ? Sauver votre fille et l'empêcher de vous enlever vos pouvoirs ?

\- Croyez-le ou non Miss Swan, mais je n'ai pas besoin de tout ces cœurs pour être puissante. Rumple, arrête toi au restaurant à l'angle de la rue.

\- J'ai pas faim, prévint-elle alors que l'intéressé s'exécutait.

\- Ce n'est pas pour vous.

À contre cœur elle sortit de la voiture à la suite d'Henry qui était déjà en train d'examiner la carte.

\- Je peux avoir un Sunday mamie ?

\- Ce que tu veux.

Plus que de voir Cora Mills lui parler sans avoir l'air de la juger indigne de sa présence et de pouvoir l'imaginer sans arrière pensée, elle trouvait ses interactions avec Henry encore plus étonnantes. Elle qui n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de les voir côte à côte avait du mal à croire en l'affection presque palpable qui émanait des deux.

\- Henry ? demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui quand il se dirigea vers le comptoir pour passer sa commande.

\- Oui ?

\- Euh ... Comment ça se passe avec Cora ?

\- Bien, répondit-il simplement. Tu t'y feras.

\- À quoi ?

\- Au fait qu'elle soit sympa. Depuis qu'elle était revenue à Storybrook, je voulais la rencontrer ... Avec Graham c'était difficile de fuir mais quand maman m'a confié à Archie ... J'ai commencé à sortir le soir en cachette ... Je voulais la revoir et ... essayer de comprendre des trucs.

\- Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour que ta mère ne soit pas au courant ?

\- J'ai demandé un service à Gold.

\- Quoi ?!

Elle avait du mal à croire que derrière ce visage d'ange, l'enfant puisse être aussi malin mais elle oubliait souvent qu'il n'était plus un enfant depuis des années.

\- J'ai pas réussi à la voir, sauf ce soir là ...

Au moins cette fois il avait l'honnêteté de sembler un peu honteux de lui même.

\- Tu te rends compte des risques que tu prenais ? Des conséquences que ça a eu ? s'emporta-t-elle en tentant de garder la voix basse.

\- Je sais. Maman m'a puni. Moi aussi j'ai été interdit de sortie. C'est pour ça que j'ai pu apprendre à connaître Cora.

La chasseuse de primes ne répondit pas, serrant les dents quand la serveuse apporta son dessert à l'enfant. Son regard balaya le reste de la pièce à la recherche de la sorcière et elle crut défaillir quand son regard se posa sur la personne avec laquelle elle était en train de parler. Elle entendit vaguement Henry lui demander si tout allait bien mais son sang battait si fort dans ses tympans qu'elle dut s'accrocher au comptoir du restaurant. Fébrilement elle pinça sa cuisse, fermant plusieurs fois les yeux avant de les rouvrir, sourcils froncés. Les médicaments qu'elle prenait avaient beaucoup d'effet secondaires mais elle doutait qu'ils puissent la faire voir ce genre de choses. Assis à une table devant une assiette d'œuf au bacon, Graham était visiblement en train de se faire remonter les bretelles par la mère de Regina, les yeux baissés et un air contrit sur le visage. C'était pour lui qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés ici, réalisa-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce ... Qu'est-ce ... Il est ... Il est vivant ? s'entendit-elle bafouiller.

\- Maman avait conservé son corps. Elle a utilisé la magie des coeurs de grand mère et de son âme soeur pour le ramener à la vie, répondit Henry sans cacher la fierté de sa voix.

\- Son âme soeur ?

\- Ruby.

\- Oh ... Waw.

Elle resta un long moment immobile les yeux fixés sur l'homme qu'elle avait cru perdu à tout jamais par sa faute. Elle n'avait donc pas rêvé quand elle avait cru l'apercevoir dans les rues de Boston ni quand elle avait senti une présence la surveiller. Aujourd'hui elle avait la preuve que ses hallucinations n'en avaient pas été mais elle ne trouvait toujours aucune explication à sa présence ici ni au fait que Cora soit apparemment en train de le sermonner. Avant qu'elle ait pu y réfléchir ses pieds la menèrent tout droit dans leur direction et elle frissonna en croisant enfin le regard gris qui la transperça l'espace d'un instant avant de la scanner de la tête aux pieds.

\- C'était toi, réalisa-t-elle à voix basse.

La veille dans l'état alcoolisé où elle était, elle ne les avait pas reconnus, mais aujourd'hui il lui semblait impossible qu'ils aient appartenu à quelqu'un d'autre. Hier soir Graham l'avait sauvée. Lui avait peut-être même sauvé la vie. La réalisation infusa en elle un nouvel attachement qui la fit intervenir dans la dispute qui avait l'air de tenir place.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là ?

\- Graham ne veut pas rentrer tant qu'il n'en a pas obtenu l'ordre direct.

\- L'ordre de qui ?

\- Regina, répondit simplement l'intéressé.

\- Ma fille n'est pas là et ne reviendra pas avant quelques jours, ne soyez pas borné je ne veux pas avoir à vous forcer.

\- Qu'est-ce q...

\- Graham ! préféra-t-elle intervenir en le coupant avant qu'une dispute n'éclate dans le restaurant. Est-ce que je peux te voir ... En privé ?

Le chasseur mit quelques secondes à lui répondre d'un signe de tête en se levant. Elle n'attendit pas qu'il ouvre la bouche, tournant les talons pour l'entraîner à sa suite dans les toilettes où il pénétra avec réticence peu après elle.

\- Tout va bien Emma ?

\- Tout va bien ? répéta-t-elle incrédule.

\- Je ...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- C'est le seul hôtel que j'ai trouvé pas loin de chez toi et qui ressemble un peu au Granny, je ... Je suis dés...

\- Tu me suivais ? coupa-t-elle sans attendre ses excuses.

\- Oui. Regina ... Regina m'a ordonné de veiller sur toi.

Sa réponse coupa toute forme de remontrance qu'elle avait été sur le point de lui faire. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer. A l'idée que Regina ne l'ait pas totalement abandonné, à celle qu'il ait sauvé sa vie la veille au soir ou bien tout simplement au fait de le voir lui même en vie alors qu'elle avait pleuré sa mort. Elle ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus avant de s'avancer vers l'homme pour le prendre dans ses bras, appréciant l'embrasse qu'il lui rendit bien plus qu'elle n'en avait apprécié depuis des lustres.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolée, finit-elle par avouer.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Pour ce que je t'ai forcé à faire.

\- Tu ne m'as forcé à rien Emma. J'ai prêté serment il y a longtemps, je donnerais ma vie pour la Reine et je le referai encore si elle en avait besoin. C'est comme ça que ça marche.

\- Je ... Je te remercie pour elle, fut la seule réponse qu'elle trouva à lui donner. Et si le dernier ordre que tu as reçu de Regina était de me suivre, c'est à Storybrook qu'est ta place désormais.

En face d'elle l'homme resta immobile quelques secondes en donnant la claire impression de ne pas savoir où se mettre et elle se décida pour lui adresser un autre sourire avant d'ouvrir la porte des toilettes.

\- Félicitations pour Ruby au fait, reprit-elle en tentant d'ignorer le regard suspicieux de Cora qui l'observait sortir de la pièce exiguë avec le Shérif.

Sur le trajet la fatigue et peut être les émotions l'avaient épuisé au point qu'elle s'endorme, le visage collé contre la vitre froide de la berline. Il faisait nuit lorsqu'elle fut réveillée par la sensation de tomber dans le vide, réalisant au dernier moment que c'était exactement ce qui était en train de se passer. Une poigne de fer la rattrapa au dernier moment et elle ouvrit réellement les yeux sur une paire d'escarpins noirs.

\- Vous auriez pu me réveiller autrement, gronda-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai, concéda la sorcière.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Chez vous.

\- Storybrook, réalisa-t-elle à voix basse en se relevant pour admirer la bâtisse qui se dressait devant elle.

\- Puis-je disposer ? entendit-elle Gold demander derrière elle.

\- Le mot magique Rumple ...

\- Puis-je disposer, _s'il vous plaît_ ? répéta-t-il docilement les dents serrées.

\- Bien sûr mon cher, je suis sûre que votre fils vous attend avec impatience.

La phrase lui fit froncer les sourcils mais elle ne releva pas, la main crispée sur la poignée de son sac de voyage. La dernière fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans cette allée, elle avait eu l'impression de tomber en morceau et pourtant aujourd'hui elle n'était pas sûre d'être en meilleure forme. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à leur approche et elle sentit son coeur faire un bond.

\- Ce n'est que moi, la rassura Cora. Je vous ai dit qu'elle n'était pas là.

\- Elle aurait pu rentrer quand vous étiez à Boston.

\- Croyez moi, vous le sauriez si ma fille était dans les parages.

Elle ne répondit pas, se laissant conduire dans la maison qu'elle connaissait comme si elle lui avait appartenue, souriant à la vision qu'offrit Graham lorsqu'il porta Henry dans ses bras jusque dans sa chambre où il fut couvé du regard quelques secondes par sa grand mère. L'intéressée ne mit pas longtemps à capter l'intensité avec laquelle la chasseuse de primes l'observait et tourna les talons en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Graham s'excusa peu de temps après et elle se retrouva à nouveau seule dans le couloir familier. Avec une lenteur délibérée elle s'achemina vers la chambre dont elle avait rêvé trop de fois depuis son départ avant de l'ouvrir prudemment.

La pièce n'avait pas changé, aussi impeccable que ce qu'elle l'avait quittée mais elle faillit étouffer un sanglot en remarquant l'immense peluche qui trônait sur un fauteuil où avait été jeté plusieurs écharpes. L'ours qu'elle lui avait offert à la fête foraine. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle puisse le garder. Un éclat bleu attira son regard dans un coin de la pièce et elle se retourna vivement.

\- Sidney !

\- Miss Swan ... fut la réponse bien moins gaie que la sienne.

\- Vous avez l'air ravi de me revoir.

\- Je réserve mon jugement.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Comment allez-vous ?

\- Mal, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Et bien vous avez votre réponse. Bonne nuit Miss Swan.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre avant qu'il ne disparaisse, contemplant la possibilité qu'il puisse ou non dormir dans son état "physique" actuel. Son regard tomba sur l'immense lit qu'elle ne quitta pas des yeux lorsqu'elle se déshabilla pour enfiler un tee shirt XXL ciglé d'un groupe de rock qu'elle avait apprécié plus jeune. Elle frissonnait des pieds à la tête lorsqu'elle se glissa sous les draps et la couverture dont l'odeur lui fit réprimer des larmes mais la tête enfouie dans un oreiller en plumes elle n'eut pas besoin de plus de quelques secondes avant de sombrer.

.

..

.

Elle se réveilla en sueur d'un rêve où elle assistait impuissante au meurtre de la Reine par une foule en colère. Les doigts crispés sur les draps en coton égyptien elle tenta de faire passer l'angoisse qui avait noué son estomac.

\- Sidney ! s'entendit-elle demander d'une voix ferme malgré le brouillard dans lequel elle avait encore l'impression d'être plongée.

\- Il faut arrêter de croire que je suis à votre ser...

\- Montre moi Regina, coupa-t-elle avant qu'il n'ait fini de s'en prendre à elle.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Regina, répéta-t-elle en se levant tant bien que mal pour aller se poster devant l'immense miroir qui ornait presque un pan entier du mur au dessus de deux commodes qu'elle savait remplies de produits de beauté.

Le génie sembla la considérer quelques secondes en silence, ses sourcils froncés de réflexion avant de disparaître pour faire place à un décors qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle avait beau ne pas connaitre le monde fantastique dans lequel les habitants de Storybrook avaient évolué avant d'y venir, elle aurait mis sa main à couper qu'elle était en train d'assister à une scène qui se déroulait dans la forêt enchantée. Dans le château de Méchante Reine même à en croire les tentures drapées de rouge, noir et or et la figure impressionnante de prestance qui trônait sur un immense fauteuil.

\- Je ne vois pas le problème, disait-elle.

\- Majesté, ces hommes sont peut être morts à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Trouvez-moi leurs cadavres alors.

\- Mais j...

L'homme fut incapable de finir sa phrase, les lèvres soudain soudées l'une à l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'air suffisamment résigné pour que la sorcière lève le charme.

\- Dehors. Demain dernier délai.

\- Oui Majesté.

Les hommes prirent retraite et elle observa quelques minutes la brune demeurer silencieuse, apparemment perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas l'air en danger et Emma arrêta momentanément de respirer lorsque sa silhouette se déplia pour dévoiler une longue robe moulante d'un bleu nuit éclairé de diamants à ses extrémités. Elle n'avait pas besoin de sa couronne pour faire comprendre aux autres que c'était elle qui commandait, l'air de supériorité qu'elle affichait en tant que Maire de Storybrook désormais accentué par le cadre où elle évoluait et le maquillage beaucoup plus sombre. Inconsciemment la chasseuse de primes se rapprocha du miroir, dévorant du regard celle qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité. Ses doigts effleurèrent la surface glacée. Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir le traverser mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait dire à la Reine. Elle allait devoir y réfléchir.

L'image se brouilla l'espace d'un instant et si elle était sur le point de protester, elle se renfrogna quand elle comprit qu'elle suivait la brune qui arpentait un long couloir désert. Au fur et à mesure de ses pas, l'expression de la sorcière s'assombrit jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse y discerner quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la colère. Son intuition fut confirmée lorsque les deux battants d'une immense porte en bois furent claqués derrière elle avec une force surnaturelle. Les sourcils froncés elle observa son amante arracher le collier en perles qui avait encerclé son cou et se débarrasser de sa robe d'un mouvement de la main qui révéla des sous-vêtements noirs. Elle était en train de se demander pour qui est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien porter des bas et une guêpière porte-jarretelles lorsqu'un bruit derrière elle la fit sursauter.

\- Si vous comptez espionner ma fille je vous conseille d'utiliser votre propre magie, pas son génie à qui vous offrez la possibilité de voir tout ce que vous voyez.

\- Qu ... _Quoi_ ?! s'écria-t-elle sa honte vite remplacée par de la colère.

\- Sidney ! Cessez immédiatement ce manège !

Le nom avait claqué comme un fouet et elle n'eut aucun mal à revoir en elle la femme sans coeur qu'elle pouvait être.

\- Mes excuses, le génie eut-il le cran de répondre.

La jeune femme observa jusqu'au dernier instant la silhouette de son amante qui se dissipa en une brume bleutée.

\- Henry a exprimé le désir d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner chez Granny. Devons-nous vous attendre ? entendit-elle Cora demander derrière elle.

Dans le miroir elle croisa le regard chargé d'interrogation et se contenta de hocher la tête. Oui, elle viendrait.

Après une bref passage dans la douche qui lui remémora des souvenirs qu'elle aurait voulu garder enfouis un peu plus longtemps, elle enfila une des tenues qu'elle avait pliées dans son sac de voyage pour descendre les escaliers du manoir. Sur le perron Henry totalement absorbé par la contemplation d'un oiseau en vol stationnaire à quelques centimètres de lui.

\- Je croyais que c'était Snow qui parlait aux animaux ? se moqua-t-elle en voyant Cora non loin.

\- Tout le monde peut avec un peu d'entraînement ... Vous êtes prête ?

\- Il me semble.

\- Tant mieux.

Cette fois elle garda son sérieux à l'approche de la voiture conduite par Gold, plaisantant durant tout le trajet avec l'enfant qui lui avait manqué réalisait-elle. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre lorsqu'elle sortit de la berline aux sièges en cuir beige, pénétrant dans le restaurant. Elle qui avait envisagé une éventuelle hostilité de la part des habitants à l'encontre de la sorcière qu'ils n'avaient pas vue en liberté depuis longtemps ne trouva que de l'intérêt avide, des grands yeux ronds où la curiosité se mua parfois en étonnement heureux quand ils remarquèrent la présence de la blonde à ses côtés.

\- Emma ?!

Derrière le comptoir la voix de la serveuse la fit tourner sur elle même, anxieuse à l'idée de recevoir une quelconque remontrance mais elle eut à peine le temps de lui adresser un sourire timide avant d'être enveloppée par des bras qui firent craquer sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Je suis tellement contente de te voir ...

\- Moi aussi Ruby ...

Quand elle avait revu Graham et entendu dire que la louve était son âme sœur, elle avait eu une peur terrible de la réaction qu'aurait son amie. Après tout elle ne lui avait jamais révélé sa mort et encore moins les circonstances dans lesquelles elle était arrivée. Aujourd'hui elle ne savait pas si elle devait considérer sa réaction comme une preuve qu'elle n'avait pas été mise au courant ou bien celle qu'elle lui avait déjà pardonné.

\- Tu ne repars plus, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ...

Elle fut prise de court par cette question pourtant si simple. Non, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de repartir mais elle savait que la réponse dépendrait uniquement de la réaction de Regina. Comme elle le lui avait répété à plusieurs reprises, elle même décidait de son destin. Le fait qu'on lui ait révélé qu'elles soient âmes sœurs ne changerait rien à sa décision si elle n'avait pas envie de partager sa vie avec elle. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'elle ne se batte pas pour lui faire accepter ce qu'elles ressentaient l'une pour l'autre.

\- Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon possible, finit-elle par promettre.

\- J'en doute pas. Est-ce que Cora est digne de confiance ? rajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

\- J'en sais rien mais Regina la tient apparemment.

\- Ouais, enfin elle, elle tient toujours Gold.

\- C'est une autre histoire.

Elle traqua du regard l'intéressé qui les avait suivi à l'extérieur de la Mercedes, souriant à l'allure que lui donnait le costume et la cane. Il rejoignait Belle, réalisa-t-elle en la voyant assise non loin de là à une table mais quelque chose la fit froncer les sourcils.

\- C'est qui le gamin dans les bras de Belle ?

\- C'est ... Euh ... C'est Neal.

\- _Quoi_ ?!

\- Euh ouais ... Moi aussi ça m'a un peu choquée mais apparemment il avait besoin d'une seconde jeunesse et Regina l'a pris un peu au pied de la lettre.

\- Regina ?

\- Qui d'autre ?

\- Je sais pas ... Cora ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Non, en fait c'est bien moi qui ait lancé le sort mais c'était l'idée de ma fille, clarifia la sorcière qui était venue à leur rencontre.

Un sourire sincère étira ses lèvres à l'idée que Regina ait pu répondre au vœu de Neal de cette manière, certainement parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Gold avait donc l'occasion de recommencer à zéro avec son fils et Belle qui semblait avoir développé un esprit maternel sans problème. Elle ne pouvait pas nier que l'idée d'un Neal transformé en nourrisson lui donnait envie de rire à gorge déployée et l'embarras de l'antiquaire qui ne semblait pas très à l'aise auprès de lui était un à côté que devait certainement apprécier Cora Mills.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle lorsque son regard tomba sur deux figures enveloppées dans des capes qui ne ressemblaient en rien à l'apparat des gens de Storybrook.

\- Maléfique et une ... amie je crois. Je ne reconnais pas sa signature.

L'éclat brillant de longs cheveux noirs lui fit immédiatement penser à la femme qu'elle avait libérée dans le salon privé d'Ursula et elle profita de l'arrivée d'Henry qui commandait un petit déjeuner monstrueux au comptoir pour se diriger dans leur direction.

\- Bonjour, s'annonça-t-elle simplement.

Sous la cape noire en satin brodé elle croisa un regard peuplé d'une myriade de serpents qui s'enroulaient autour d'une pupille rétrécie de suspicion. Mais la femme détourna presque aussitôt le visage, cherchant visiblement un signe ou une instruction de la part de son interlocutrice. La blonde lui adressa un vague signe de la main et la chasseuse de primes fronça les sourcils en apercevant des veines noires courir sous la peau pale.

\- Tu peux y aller, l'entendit-elle joindre la parole au geste.

\- Je serai à l...

\- Je sais.

Elle resta interdite devant leur interaction en se demandant si les deux s'étaient connues avant Storybrook et si oui combien d'histoires il y avait encore que personne n'avait contées.

\- Vous êtes amie avec cette femme ? demanda-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut passé le seuil du restaurant.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir Emma, répondit-elle à côté.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant c'est à cause de vous que j'étais partie.

\- À cause de Cora, s'il vous plaît, ne confondez pas. Je n'ai jamais eu aucune intention de vous causer du tort, sans quoi je l'aurais fait bien avant ... Grâce au coeur de mon dragon, j'étais son ultime arme.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Se venger de sa fille était la dernière chose qu'elle comptait faire. La séparer de vous en lui faisant croire que vous n'aviez jamais été celle que vous prétendiez être. Quand elle est tombée j'ai obéit à son dernier ordre en vous forçant à partir... La perte d'une âme soeur réveille en certaines personnes des pouvoirs insoupçonnés et tout le monde sait à quel point Cora désirait que sa fille ait du pouvoir ...

\- Et ça a marché ?

\- Pas vraiment. Elle prévoyait que Regina pense que vous l'aviez trahie. Ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Alors pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas réagi quand j'ai été forcée à quitter la ville ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis plus dans ses bonnes grâces.

Bien que toujours cachée par la cape d'un vert profond qui la couvrait, elle aurait pu jurer que le visage de Maléfique affichait du dédain. Une colère mal contrôlée réchauffa son ventre et lui coupa la faim.

\- Vous croyez que vous ne le méritez pas ? gronda-t-elle.

\- Cora le méritait, répondit tranquillement son interlocutrice. Je vous ai offert mon coeur ce jour là dans la clairière en espérant que vous arriveriez à vos fins avant qu'elle ne s'en serve pour faire ... le mal.

\- Et bien vous n'auriez jamais du le faire ! cracha-t-elle presque.

\- Miss Swan ne rejetez pas votre incompétence sur ma tête. Si vous aviez compris plus tôt certaines choses nous n'en serions pas là.

\- Vous saviez ? devina-t-elle.

\- Que Regina était votre âme soeur ? Bien sûr et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de vous le faire comprendre même après que vous ayez brisé la malédiction.

\- Pardon ?

\- Dans la clairière je vous ai lancé une malédiction de mon cru, Regina l'a immédiatement su et elle vous en a tiré ... De la seule manière dont on peut réveiller quelqu'un de ce genre de malédiction mais même là vous n'aviez pas compris !

\- Et vous n'auriez pas pu me dire clairement ?

\- Non. Non seulement j'avais fait une promesse mais en plus Regina avait placé un puissant sort en nous interdisant à tous d'en parler. Elle ne l'a levé que très récemment d'ailleurs. J'ignore pourquoi.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle aussi ignorait totalement la raison pour laquelle soudain tout le monde avait semblé au courant de ce qui l'unissait à la Reine. En face d'elle la blonde s'empara de la tasse de thé posée devant elle pour la porter à ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a fait ?

\- Hum ?

\- Regina. Cora m'a dit qu'elle s'en était pris à vous.

\- Oui.

\- C'est pour ça que vous portez une cape ?

\- Peut être.

\- Votre amie aussi ou est-ce qu'elle le fait par solidarité ?

La suggestion provoqua un petit rire qui l'agaça mais elle attendit patiemment que l'autre soit prête à parler.

\- Meduse n'a rien à voir là dedans. Elle porte cette cape parce qu'elle n'aime pas le regard des autres. Je n'avais rien contre ça jusqu'à peu mais ...

La chasseuse de primes se raidit lorsqu'en face d'elle la femme fit tomber sa cape sur ses épaules, saisie par l'envie de détourner la tête. Le contraste étonnant des veines noires et de la peau pale qu'elle avait aperçu sur ses mains s'étendait sur tout son corps à en croire celles qu'elle pouvait voir défigurer son visage. A l'exception du fait que ses traits avaient été déformés par une brûlure qui avait creusé tant et si bien sa peau qu'on pouvait presque y discerner l'os de sa mâchoire à plusieurs endroits. Et si elle fut tentée de plonger son regard dans les perles claires qui lui avait souvent rappelé la couleur des yeux du dragon qu'elle pouvait être, elle avala avec difficulté sa salive en constatant qu'elles n'étaient plus là, laissant place à deux plaies noircies.

\- P...Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne vous êtes vous pas guérie ? trouva-t-elle difficilement à dire.

\- Parce que je ne peux pas.

\- Elle vous a privé de votre magie ?

\- Non, mais elle en a utilisé une qui m'empêche de remédier au problème.

Elle aurait voulu dire que le sort était cruel et qu'elle ne méritait pas ce qu'on lui avait fait mais elle n'était pas sûre de ce dont elle aurait été capable à la place de Regina.

\- Couvrez-vous, demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Les lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire qui tendit la peau au point qu'elle puisse y voir encore un peu plus au travers et elle détourna la tête, son regard tombant sur celui de Cora qui les observait avec intérêt au dessus d'une tasse de café. Elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable de manger après une telle vision mais ce qui la préoccupa plus fut l'expression d'effarement total qu'affichait Henry. Elle n'eut pas besoin de l'interroger pour savoir qu'en dépit de ce qu'il savait de sa mère, faire face aux conséquences de certains de ses actes ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Avant qu'elle ait pu réfléchir à son geste et que l'aspect physique de la sorcière ne la révulse, elle s'empara de la main qui était restée posée sur la table.

\- Qu'est-ce...

En face d'elle la femme ne finit pas son exclamation, le souffle coupé par ce qu'elle espérait ne pas être de la douleur. C'était la première fois qu'elle tentait d'utiliser sa magie depuis qu'elle avait ôté le bracelet de cuir qui l'en empêchait mais malgré les appréhensions qu'elle avait eu à utiliser ses sentiments pour Regina pour focaliser ses pouvoirs, sa tentative avait l'air d'être fructueuse. Sous ses doigts la peau devint brûlante mais elle se força à ne lâcher prise que quand la sorcière manifesta son désir de retirer sa main.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment, luttant contre un vertige d'épuisement et la faim qui lui avait de nouveau donné envie de vomir.

La tête baissée, la sorcière examinait apparemment ses mains mais la capuche qu'elle revêtait l'empêchait encore de voir si elle avait pu faire des miracles ou non. Du coin de l'œil elle aperçut la silhouette de Cora se déplier pour venir à leur rencontre. Elle eut un sourire en croisant l'éclat de deux iris chargés d'une magie verte dans l'obscurité qu'apportait la cape.

\- Comment ?

\- Quand on veut on peut, répondit-elle simplement.

Maléfique ne répondit pas, le visage désormais levé vers celle qui s'était approchée d'elles et la chasseuse de primes sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle ne savait pas encore comme accueillir ce simple contact. Le personnage de Cora Mills était définitivement quelque chose sur lequel elle allait devoir travailler. À son tour elle chercha à croiser le regard de la brune qui venait de se poster derrière elle et fut surprise de le voir déjà rivé sur elle avec une intensité qu'elle lui avait rarement vu.

Elle était sur le point d'en faire la remarque quand la grand mère d'Henry lui adressa un sourire qui la déstabilisa tant il lui fit penser à Regina.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? en demanda-t-elle tellement désarçonnée par la surprise.

\- Rien du tout. Il n'y a rien. Je croyais que vous deviez prendre votre petit déjeuner avec nous ?

\- Euh ... Oui. J'arrive.

\- Bien.

La brune tourna les talons, s'éloignant avec autant de légèreté qu'elle était arrivée jusqu'à leur table et elle se demanda encore une fois comment elle allait faire pour la cerner.

\- Je vous remercie, entendit-elle Maléfique lui souffler.

\- C'est rien. Je sais ... Je sais que ce n'était pas entièrement votre faute. C'est juste dur à accepter.

En face d'elle la sorcière la regarda en silence quelques secondes avant de lui adresser un petit sourire.

\- C'est étrange comme vous semblez ne pas en vouloir à la seule personne responsable de ce fiasco.

\- Cora ?

\- ... Mais après tout il est vrai que des âmes soeurs partagent tout ... Je suppose que ses faiblesses sont également les vôtres.

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre, observant bouche bée la blonde prendre congé d'elle d'un signe de la tête et sortir du restaurant, un billet de vingt laissé sur sa table.

Emma reporta son regard sur Henry et sa grand mère, tentant de réfléchir à ce qui venait de lui être dit. Elle éprouvait une profonde antipathie pour l'ancienne Reine, une antipathie qu'elle avait fait taire par respect pour la femme qu'elle aimait mais aujourd'hui elle devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle aurait eu le droit de se montrer impardonnable avec elle. Au lieu de ça elle avait accepté de la suivre, peut-être parce qu'elle avait fait confiance aux encouragements d'Henry mais qu'elle ait eu un coeur ou non à l'époque des faits, il n'en restait pas moins que ce qu'elle avait fait aurait du la propulser au premier rang de ses ennemis.

Et ce n'était pas le cas.

Si elle avait d'abord éprouvé une colère quasi incontrôlable à son égard quand elle l'avait vu sous son vrai jour, aujourd'hui Cora Mills ne lui inspirait que de la curiosité et elle n'avait aucune idée de la véritable raison. D'ailleurs celle que lui avait donnée Maléfique ne lui convenait pas non plus pour être honnête.

À l'autre bout du restaurant l'intéressée lui adressa un signe de tête pour l'inviter à se lever et les rejoindre et elle eut une grimace en se rendant compte qu'elle y obéissait.

.

..

.

Le reste de la journée était passée en un tourbillon de rencontres. David et Mary-Margarett dont Cora ne cachait pas son dédain, Archie qui vantait les mérites des universités où il avait pu se rendre pour assister à des conférences, Mulan qui encouragée par Ruby et Belle s'était aventurée à plusieurs reprises dans le "monde réel" sans le préférer à Storybrook et le Docteur Whale qui s'émerveillait sur les progrès scientifiques qu'on lui avait semble-t-il jusque là cachés.

Henry avait été confiée à Kathryn, une amie de Regina qu'Emma n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de connaître et elle était ainsi restée sous ce qui lui semblait être l'étroite surveillance de Cora au point de lui affirmer à plusieurs reprises qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de fuir.

Finalement elle s'était décidée à retourner dans le manoir, entourée du fantôme de la présence de la femme qu'elle aimait. Elle avait voulu refuser de manger mais avait été forcée par la nouvelle maîtresse des lieux à avaler un potage comme elle n'en avait plus mangé depuis sa dernière grippe avant de filer s'enfermer dans la chambre parentale.

Les yeux rivés sur le plafond moulé, la jeune femme tentait en vain de s'endormir. À plusieurs reprises elle avait tenté d'utiliser sa magie pour obtenir une image de Regina et elle avait été sur le point de redemander son aide à Sidney quand elle s'était rappelée de ce que lui avait appris Cora le matin même. Les poings serrés elle s'était remise au lit, attendant un Morphée qui ne semblait pas vouloir venir. Elle était en train de se demander s'il était possible que les Dieux Grecs aient existé dans une réalité quelconque quand quelque chose vrilla sa colonne vertébrale.

De la magie. Non pas un sort qu'on lui aurait lancé mais la présence d'une magie qui n'avait rien d'avenant dans les alentours.

Elle sauta hors du lit sans avoir besoin d'y réfléchir, des éclairs bleus crépitant déjà au bout de ses doigts lorsqu'elle se posta derrière l'immense fenêtre pour observer les yeux plissés la silhouette enroulée dans une longue cape immobile dans le jardin. Seuls les cheveux longs qu'elle aperçut lui rappelèrent ceux de la sorcière qu'elle avait vu partager une table avec Maléfique plus tôt dans la journée mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de s'horrifier sur la scène qui lui donnait froid dans le dos, la forme se mit en mouvement.

\- Non non non ... souffla-t-elle contre la vitre qui s'embua.

Brièvement elle envisagea la possibilité d'aller réveiller Cora qui dormait à l'autre bout du couloir mais un vieil orgueil lui rappela que dans une autre vie elle avait été une chasseuse de primes sans peur et elle se contenta d'enfiler une robe de chambre qui ne lui appartenait pas par dessus le tee shirt qu'elle portait.

Ce ne fut pas la peur qui la fit frissonner dans les escaliers mais l'air frais qui venait de s'engouffrer dans le manoir dont quelqu'un venait de forcer la porte. En silence elle descendit les dernières marches, les poings fourmillants d'une magie qu'elle avait presque hâte de pouvoir déchaîner. Les yeux plissés elle repéra la silhouette glisser vers le salon.

\- Un geste de plus et je vous brise le cou, s'annonça-t-elle la voix ferme.

\- J'ignorais m'être offert les services d'un garde à domicile ...

La main qu'elle avait levée devant elle se crispa et l'adrénaline qui l'avait conduite à descendre de la chambre redoubla lorsque la femme se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle n'était pas prête réalisa-t-elle en faisant glisser son regard des pieds à la tête de la nouvelle venue. Depuis que Cora l'avait tirée de son appartement à Boston elle avait su qu'elle devrait lui faire face tôt ou tard mais n'avait jamais eu le temps de se préparer à ce qu'elle aurait du lui dire. Dans un silence que l'autre ne semblait pas avoir de mal à prolonger, la blonde prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle était en train de ressentir.

D'accord, elle était perdue. Noyée dans un océan d'appréhension et d'une foule d'autres sentiments sur laquelle elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt. De la peur certainement mêlée à la joie de revoir la femme qu'elle aimait, l'envie de lui sauter dessus sans pouvoir déterminer si elle devait la rouer de coups ou lui faire l'amour. Un éclat fauve illumina brièvement les traits de la brune avant de se précipiter dans la lampe la plus proche pour leur donner un peu plus de lumière. La longue cape en velours noir qui couvrait partiellement une robe d'apparat sortait visiblement tout droit de la garde robe de la méchante Reine et elle dut se faire violence pour chercher une distraction et ignorer le désir viscéral qui était en train de chauffer son ventre.

\- De ... Depuis quand est-ce que tu as les cheveux longs ? trouva-t-elle à demander, furieuse contre sa voix trop basse.

\- Ça ne te plaît pas ?

La réponse la surprit et malgré elle la jeune femme s'imagina déjà y passer la main. Non, cela ne lui déplaisait pas mais elle avait mille fois plus l'impression de faire face à quelqu'un qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Comme si elle avait pu lire dans ses pensées Regina agita une main en l'air, aussitôt entourée d'une fumée violette qui la fit réapparaître dans une simple robe noire, les cheveux effleurant ses épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis chez moi Emma ...

\- Je croyais que tu avais des choses à faire dans la forêt enchantée.

\- Sidney m'a dit que tu étais ici, sembla-t-elle avouer.

\- Et ça t'a fait revenir ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle simplement sur le ton des gens qui prononcent des évidences.

Cette fois elle était certaine que ce qui rongeait son estomac était de la colère.

\- Et tu trouves ça normal ?

\- Nor...

\- Qu'est-ce qui va pas bien chez toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as laissé Maléfique m'ordonner de partir ?

\- Je l'ai su trop tard.

\- Trop tard pour quoi ? gronda-t-elle en tentant de garder sa voix à un niveau sonore acceptable. Pour prendre ta voiture et venir me dire la vérité ? Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêchait au lieu de fuir à la première occasion sous prétexte de rendre des coeurs à je ne sais qui ...

\- Je ne savais pas où t...

\- Menteuse ! Je t'avais amenée dans mon appartement ! Je t'ai appelée, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas décroché ton téléphone ?

\- Parce qu'il n'existait pas là où je me trouvais.

\- Parce que tu n'avais pas envie d'affronter la réalité !

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ...

Quelque part derrière elle un vase explosa mais elle ne fit pas l'effort de calmer sa magie.

\- Comment est-ce que tu oses réagir comme ça avec toutes les conneries que tu as faites ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Non, ya pas de pardon qui tienne Regina ! Fais pas les innocentes !

\- Je ne j...

\- Et ne me prend pas de haut non plus. Je te l'ai déjà dit, on est pas dans la forêt enchantée où tu peux mener tout le monde par le bout du nez ! Depuis quand tu savais que j'étais ton âme sœur ?

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Le rapport ? Bordel le rapport Regina c'est qu'on s'aime ! On s'aime et toi tu as passé ta vie à pourrir la mienne depuis que je suis ici et apprendre qui j'étais n'a fait qu'empirer les choses au lieu de les améliorer. Tu as travaillé contre moi au lieu de t'allier à moi. On aurait évité la mort de Graham, tout le mal que ta mère a fait et moi ... Moi, tu sais à quel point j'ai souffert ?

\- Tu crois que ça a été une partie de plaisir pour moi ?

En toute autre circonstance, elle aurait certainement souri au fait que Regina ne niait pas que les sentiments étaient réciproques, mais le vide total qu'elle avait affronté depuis son départ pour Boston venait soudain d'être comblé d'une colère qu'elle dirigeait entièrement contre la brune.

\- Mais moi j'ai rien ! s'emporta-t-elle. Tu as la belle vie, une baraque de fou, un gamin que t'aime plus que tout et ta mère que tu viens de retrouver ! Tu sais ce que j'ai moi ? Un boulot ! Des heures à travailler derrière un écran, à faire des planques en pensant à toi et à courir après des salopards en espérant que je pourrais les taper pour me défouler un peu ... J'ai rien ... Que toi. Et quand on m'a jeté un sort pour me forcer à partir ... La seule personne à laquelle je tenais vraiment n'a pas levé un doigt pour l'empêcher alors que ...

\- Alors que quoi ? lui demanda l'intéressée d'une voix qui semblait cassée par les larmes qu'elle retenait.

\- Alors que je sais pertinemment à quel point tu es puissante et que tu aurais pu lever le sort bien avant ! Ta mère a claqué des doigts et c'était fait ...

\- Emma ...

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur confrontation, la sorcière sortit de son immobilité pour avancer de quelques pas en sa direction et s'arrêter à quelques centimètres d'elle. Un courant électrique chargea l'air autour d'elle et la Reine inspira brusquement comme si elle s'était retenue de le faire pendant trop longtemps, ses pupilles s'irisant d'une magie argentée où quelques éclats pourpres virevoltaient.

Ce fut elle qui trouva la force de reculer, s'éloignant de la présence écrasante de l'autre pour lutter contre l'envie qu'elle avait de se jeter sur elle.

\- On ne choisi pas son âme sœur, entendit-elle soufflé à voix basse. C'est le Destin qui le fait pour nous ... Une notion que je n'ai jamais acceptée et c'est pour ça que je n'ai eu aucun mal à sacrifier cet ... Cet homme pour lancer la malédiction. Je ne voulais pas être forcée à prendre part dans une relation dont je n'avais pas envie.

\- Tu n'as pas envie d'être avec moi ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

\- Essaie ... Essaie d'être honnête avec moi alors, d'accord ?

La brune ne lui répondit pas d'un long moment, une éternité s'écoulant durant laquelle elles se dévisagèrent dans la pénombre de la cuisine.

\- J'ai peur.

\- De quoi ? demanda-t-elle immédiatement.

\- De toi. De nous. De ce que je deviens à ton contact.

\- Trop puissante ?

\- Trop instable.

\- Tu ne peux pas tout contrôler dans la vie Regina.

\- Je le sais très bien.

\- Regina je ... Je suis prête à te donner du temps et de l'espace si tu veux, mais je te laisserai pas tout gâcher parce que tu refuses d'affronter la réalité. À moins que tu ne m'aimes pas ... Dans ce cas ...

\- Non !

La protestation avait fusé, visiblement échappé à la femme qui le regretta immédiatement tournant les talons pour se diriger vers le frigo qui éclaira la pièce d'une lumière blafarde lorsqu'elle en sortit une carafe d'eau. La blonde laissa son regard glisser le long de la silhouette élancée sur des talons aiguilles noirs qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier. Aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait plus remettre en question le fait que Regina et elle soient des âmes sœurs, pourtant la sorcière continuait à affirmer qu'elle s'était sentie la main forcée par le destin.

Un nœud s'empara de son estomac, la figeant comme si elle avait soudain été enracinée au sol en marbre. Et si Regina n'avait pas eu le choix ? Si elle avait subi ce choix du destin sans le désirer autant qu'Emma le désirait ? Après tout, ce n'était pas parce qu'un baiser d'amour véritable brisait une malédiction que l'on était amoureux de l'autre n'est-ce pas ? Comment le Prince aurait-il fait pour sortir la Belle aux bois dormants de son sommeil alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontré ? Dans ce cas c'était peut-être leur premier baiser qui avait brisé la malédiction de Regina, pas celui qu'elles avaient échangé à l'hôtel la nuit où la brune lui avait avoué tenir à elle.

\- Emma ?

Son prénom lui fit relever la tête, réalisant que sa vision était brouillée de larmes brûlantes. Quand bien même aurait-elle trouvé les mots pour lui répondre, sa mâchoire tremblait trop pour qu'elle eut pu articuler la moindre phrase. Dans ses poings serrés elle sentit clairement un courant électrique grésiller, zébrant l'obscurité de la pièce d'une lueur bleue.

\- Emma ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle fit un bond lorsque la main de la Reine se posa sur son bras, retrouvant assez de mobilité pour tenter d'échapper au contact dont irradiait une chaleur rassurante qui manqua la faire éclater en sanglot.

\- Emma ... Je t'en prie, parle moi.

\- Tu ... Tu ne m'aimes pas, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix éteinte. C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas entendre parler de cette histoire. Parce que c'est le destin qui m'a mis sur ta route mais que tu ne te serais jamais arrêtée sinon, n'est-ce pas ? Pas comme moi. Tu ... Tu as sauté sur l'occasion quand Maléfique m'a renvoyée à Boston parce que même si ça te faisait mal, tu savais que c'était mieux pour toi. Et moi je ... Je ...

\- ... Suis une idiote. Tu es une idiote Emma Swan, ne te permets jamais plus de prononcer des mots comme ceux là.

La main qui s'était posée sur son bras descendit entourer sa taille pour la plaquer contre son corps, l'autre essuyant ses joues trempées. La chasseuse de primes ne réprima pas le frisson qui agita sa colonne vertébrale lorsque leurs fronts se touchèrent.

\- Je n'ai pas eu besoin de savoir qui tu étais pour avoir envie de toi. Le destin n'avait rien à voir avec ça au début j'étais très heureuse comme ça. J'ai pris peur en comprenant la profondeur que ça pouvait prendre mais je t'en prie ... Ne crois pas que tes sentiments ne sont pas partagés, c'est f...

\- Dis le moi.

\- Je ... Te le dire ?

\- Oui.

Les doigts fins jouèrent avec quelques mèches de cheveux à la base de son cou avant de l'écarter fermement d'elle pour lui permettre de plonger son regard dans le sien. Les pupilles dilatées par l'obscurité brillaient d'un éclat qu'elle ne leur avait jamais vu mais aucune trace de magie ne coloraient les iris d'ébène.

\- Je ... Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi Emma. J'en suis terrifiée mais rien ni personne pourra y changer quoi que ce soit. Je t'interdis de te faire du mal à croire le contraire. Tu crois que j'ai une vie remplie parce que j'ai un métier prenant et un semblant de famille mais j'étais ... désespérément vide quand tu es partie. Je n'arrivais pas à regarder Henry dans les yeux et j'ai fait ce qu'on fait de mieux toutes les deux. J'ai fui. Je t'aime Emma, plus que je ne pourrais jamais te le prouver et je te le répéterai des centaines de fois si tu en as besoin mais je t'en prie ne te mets pas dans des états comme ça à croire le contraire.

Parce qu'elle tentait visiblement de la convaincre, Regina était sur le point de reprendre la parole lorsqu'elle renonça à tout effort, ses bras jusque là ballants sortant de leur immobilité pour enserrer la taille de la brune qu'elle entendit pousser un soupir dans son cou. Quelques secondes elle profita de la sensation qui lui avait manqué au point qu'elle lui semble à présent presque étrangère. L'ambiance chargée d'électricité sembla se figer l'espace d'une seconde avant de se précipiter sur elle lorsque des lèvres se posèrent quelque part sous son oreille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire en revenant ici ?

\- Me glisser dans le lit et voir comment tu réagirais demain matin, sembla-t-elle avouer.

\- J'en aurais certainement pas cru mes yeux.

\- Pas l'habitude de retrouver des jeunes femmes dans ton lit ? demanda la brune en faisant glisser sa bouche le long de sa mâchoire.

\- Non ! J'ai même pas pu ... coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre depuis que je suis partie.

Le grondement qu'elle entendit poussé contre sa peau lui fit clairement comprendre que l'option contraire aurait profondément dérangé la sorcière et elle n'eut pas l'occasion de lui retourner la question avant que des lèvres pulpeuses ne s'attachent aux siennes avec une douceur presque inhabituelle. Ce fut elle qui approfondit le baiser, tentant d'ignorer le tremblement de ses mains accrochées au tissu de la robe du maire de Storybrook.

Elle n'aurait pas pu décrire le mélange d'émotion qui tourbillonnaient en elle. Le soulagement, la colère, l'amour et le désir quasi incontrôlable qu'elle avait d'à nouveau pouvoir l'entendre crier son nom. Les mains tremblantes, la jeune femme se contenta pourtant de faire courir ses doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale de la brune dont le gémissement lui fit perdre ses moyens. La chasseuse de primes força une jambe à venir s'enrouler autour de ses hanches avec l'intention de la percher sur l'îlot central de la cuisine sans faire cas des divers objets qui implosaient autour d'elles. Elle sentit presque son coeur se briser lorsque son amante s'écarta d'elle.

\- Je ne peux pas.

Elle fixa un long moment les yeux sombres aux pupilles dilatées mangées par une magie qui lui donnait un air irréel avant de prononcer le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Regarde autour de nous ... Je ne contrôle pas ma magie. J'ai besoin de me réhabituer à ta présence.

Emma obéit, balayant du regard la cuisine dont le vernis des meubles était entièrement craquelé, deux grands vases brisés ainsi que la vitre du four. Elle se doutait qu'il aurait bien pu avoir une tornade dans la pièce avant qu'elle s'en rende compte comme à son habitude quand elle était en sa présence.

\- Regina ... Quand je suis sortie de ma chambre d'hôpital avant de quitter Storybrook, je suis passée ici et la maison était dévastée. C'est moi qui ait tout arrangé.

\- Je sais, j'ai senti ta magie quand je suis revenue.

\- Alors à nous deux on devrait bien pouvoir arranger les dégâts qu'on causera non ?

Elle eut honte du ton presque suppliant sur lequel elle venait de faire sa proposition.

\- Pas comme ça, pas avec Henry dans la maison et le risque de ...

\- Ok, accepta-t-elle simplement l'excuse à moitié formulée. Est-ce que ... Si je vais me recoucher, est-ce que tu viens avec moi ?

\- Je veux le côté droit du lit.

Le Shérif ne répondit pas, trop heureuse du sourire qui s'était naturellement dessiné sur ses lèvres. Elle n'était pas sûre du chemin qu'elles auraient à faire ensemble et des embuches qu'elles y trouveraient, mais elle savait déjà que Regina n'aurait aucun mal à la rendre heureuse.

.

..

.

Elle n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps il lui avait fallu pour s'endormir dans les bras de la brune. Elle avait d'abord cru que sa proximité retrouvée et les événements qui venaient de se produire l'empêcheraient de trouver le sommeil, mais comme pour la faire mentir, elle ne se rappelait même plus du moment où elle avait sombré, un bras fermement accroché autour de la taille de Regina. Dans la nuit elles n'avaient visiblement pas beaucoup bougé à en croire la position dans laquelle elle la retrouva lorsque ses yeux furent agressés par un premier rayon de soleil.

D'un mouvement du poignet la chasseuse de primes commanda aux rideaux qu'elle avait laissés entr'ouverts la veille de se fermer, grinçant des dents au bruit qu'ils firent mais qui ne sembla pas suffisant pour réveiller la Reine à ses côtés. Un sourire aux lèvres elle écarta une mèche de cheveux pour observer le visage qui lui avait tant manqué. Endormie, personne n'aurait pu croire qu'elle puisse devenir une femme volontaire dont un seul regard pliait l'échine de n'importe quel homme. Prudemment elle avança une main pour retracer du bout des doigts la courbe de sa joue, surprise quand le simple geste provoqua des étincelles dorées qu'elle réussit à emprisonner dans son poing avant qu'elles ne s'échappent dans la chambre. Sous sa peau elle sentit la magie réagir à celle qui tenta en vain de se libérer de son emprise quelques instant avant de s'éteindre comme une flamme qu'on aurait privé d'air.

Son regard se rattacha à la femme qui n'avait montré aucun signe de vie à ses côtés, glissant sur les traits de son visage et la cicatrice qui ne parvenait qu'à le rendre encore plus attirant avant de parcourir la courbe de son épaule et de ses seins. Quelques semaines auparavant elle n'aurait pas hésité à soulever les draps pour se glisser au plus près du corps qu'elle avait envie de cambrer de plaisir mais aujourd'hui elle n'était plus certaine d'en avoir l'autorisation.

\- Em-ma ...

Son prénom presque gémit lui fit se mordre la lèvre et sortir de sa transe, frappée par un désir qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je peux pratiquement _sentir_ ton regard ...

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, incapable de trouver sa voix mais réussit à croiser le regard encore sombre de sommeil de la sorcière qui partageait son lit. Il y avait de la confusion dans les pupilles dilatées qui la fixaient, des interrogations qu'elle n'aurait pas su déterminer avec précision mais aucune interdiction. Aucune colère. Les perles d'ébènes suivirent le mouvement de son doigt lorsqu'il se rapprocha d'elle pour effleurer sa joue et ses lèvres.

\- Laisse-moi te faire l'amour ...

Sa requête provoqua de nouvelles courbes d'électricité qu'elle chassa du revers de la main. Elle aurait pu sourire de la manifestation physique du désir qu'elle provoquait chez son amante, mais le besoin qu'elle ressentait avait capturé toute son attention.

\- S'il te pl...

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase qui mourut sur les lèvres de Regina dont le baiser ne ressemblait en rien à celui presque timide qu'elle avait initié la veille. La chasseuse de primes faillit protester lorsque des dents percèrent sa lèvre inférieure avec l'impression de revivre leurs premières entrevues, le souvenir du désir viscéral qu'elle avait toujours eu pour la brune manquant lui faire arracher le seul vêtement que l'intéressée portait sur elle. Les talons de la sorcières caressèrent ses mollets et elle en profita pour s'emparer d'une cuisse qu'elle enroula autour de sa taille.

\- Emma, si je perds le contrôle de ma magie ...

\- Je serais là. Je serais toujours là.

Quelques instants encore elle maintint le regard de braises qui la fixait avec une appréhension non dissimulée, cherchant à effacer les derniers doutes qu'elle pouvait encore avoir à leur propos. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qui les attendait, mais comme elle l'avait promis à la Reine, elle ne lui laisserait plus l'occasion de se défiler. Joignant le geste à la pensée, la blonde l'attira un peu plus à elle pour entourer sa silhouette d'un bras possessif, faisant taire l'interrogation qu'elle avait vu naître sur ses lèvres d'un baiser autoritaire.

La jeune femme dompta le désir qui lui criait d'arracher le morceau de tissus satiné qu'elle sentait sous ses doigts et les laissa courir le long des flans de la brune, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'elle sentit distinctement ses côtes. Comme si elle n'avait pas eu envie qu'elle s'y attarde trop Regina s'empara de sa main pour la guider sur un sein et elle perdit le cours de ses pensées lorsque le mouvement provoqua un nouveau gémissement.

Elle avait presque l'impression de la toucher pour la première fois réalisa-t-elle lorsqu'elle fit rouler la pointe d'un de ses seins entre deux doigts avant de les remplacer par ses lèvres par dessus la chemise de nuit. Des ongles manucurés retracèrent la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale et se fut elle qui gémit lorsqu'elle sentit l'électricité qu'ils y semaient.

\- Emma, je ...

\- Fais moi confiance.

Regina ne lui répondit pas, l'emprisonnant un peu plus étroitement contre elle lorsqu'elle l'attira pour un baiser que sa position ne l'empêcha pas de dominer. Le vêtement délavé qu'elle portait s'évapora et elle eut presque honte du grondement animal qu'elle poussa lorsqu'elle put sentir le sexe humide de son amante contre sa cuisse, ne perdant pas une seconde pour se détacher des lèvres pulpeuses et tracer un chemin qui s'arrêta brièvement entre ses seins et sur son ventre avant de finir là où elle avait eu envie d'être depuis son réveil.

Quelque chose explosa dans la pièce, le bruit presque masqué par le cri que la brune avait poussé en se cambrant soudain tant et si bien qu'elle dut passer un bras autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher d'échapper à son emprise. Chaque coup de langue qu'elle donnait sur toute la longueur du sexe de son amante provoquait de nouveaux encouragements et elle sourit en sentant une main agripper ses cheveux pour la plaquer un peu plus là où elle était déjà. Elle discerna clairement le bruit d'un miroir qui se brisait quand elle plongea en elle, presque impressionnée par le regard qu'elle croisa emplit d'une magie qu'elle n'y avait uniquement vu lorsque la sorcière était au comble de sa colère.

La main qui la tenait se détacha soudain et elle faillit s'interrompre quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle brûlait d'un feu noir aux éclats dorés. D'instinct, la blonde laissa la main jusque là posée dans le creux du genoux de Regina remonter le long de sa cuisse avant de s'emparer de la sienne pour y éteindre la magie qu'elle sentit la brûler de l'intérieur, parcourut d'un frisson qui n'avait rien de naturel.

Sous elle le corps svelte se cambra un peu plus, un talon se plantant dans son dos et elle fut presque surprise par la possessivité qu'elle sentit l'enflammer, détachant ses lèvres de son sexe trempé pour marquer l'intérieur de sa cuisse à coup de dents.

\- Emma !

La protestation mourut en un gémissement lorsqu'elle la pénétra de deux doigts qui glissèrent facilement en elle. Les vas et viens eurent beau être lents, ils semblèrent suffisant pour la mener au bord de l'orgasme à en juger par les muscles étroitement resserrés autour d'elle et les suppliques étouffées dans le coussin en plumes. Autour d'elles, l'air changea brusquement au point qu'elle soit tentée d'arrêter ce qu'elle était en train de faire, empêchée par la brune dont les ongles labourèrent ses cheveux. Incapable de se soucier des conséquences, la jeune femme se vengea en recourbant ses doigts, refermant ses lèvres autour du clitoris de la Reine qui se cambra encore un peu plus. Une main tremblante la tira vers le haut, forcée à adopter un rythme plus soutenu par les hanches qui venaient à la rencontre de ses doigts. L'immense fenêtre de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, les vitres se brisant en milles éclats juste avant qu'elle n'étouffe d'un baiser le cri de Regina lorsqu'elle bascula enfin dans un orgasme qu'elle prolongea aussi longtemps qu'elle put.

Parce que la brune ne semblait pas capable de bouger, ce fut elle qui répara les dégâts causés dans la pièce d'un simple mouvement de la main, souriant aux éclats de magie dorée qui refusèrent de s'effacer des murs, les pailletant d'une lueur irréelle la chambre encore plongée dans une relative obscurité.

\- Tu n'aimais plus la tapisserie comme elle était ? s'enquit-elle un rire dans la voix.

\- Tais-toi.

\- Oui Majesté.

Comme d'habitude, le surnom provoqua un grondement sourd juste avant qu'elle ne soit propulsée de son côté du lit, coincée entre le matelas et le corps encore tremblant de son amante qui l'observa quelques instants avec une intensité rare.

\- Tu es tellement belle Emma ...

\- Moi ? Tu plaisantes non ? Tu t'es vue ?

Sa question fut chassée d'un mouvement agacé de la main qui la fit rire, forçant Regina qui s'était assise sur elle à inverser leurs positions. La brune ne se laissa pas pour autant faire, se redressant assez pour lui faire face, un bras passé autour de son cou pour les lier un peu plus étroitement. Elle qui pensait que la sorcière allait l'embrasser manqua être déçue quand sa bouche atterrit sur sa mâchoire pour tracer un chemin jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'elle prit dans sa bouche.

\- Ne me quitte plus jamais.

\- Ne me laisse plus partir, répondit-elle du tac-o-tac.

Elle ne lui fit pas la promesse qu'elle attendait de sa part, se contentant de lui sourire avec une adoration qui lui serra l'estomac. Le baiser qu'elles échangèrent fut beaucoup plus doux que les précédents. Regina la touchait presque comme on aurait caressé un animal sauvage ou une poupée en porcelaine, habité par la peur de la casser. Pourtant elle n'eut pas besoin de plus de quelques secondes pour mettre le feu à chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, son sang tant chauffé par le désir qu'elle avait l'impression d'être sur le point de s'enflammer, sentant distinctement chaque battement effréné de son coeur jusque dans son sexe.

\- Oh mon dieu ... s'entendit-elle gémir dans le cou de la sorcière lorsqu'elle la pénétra enfin.

\- Dieu n'a rien à voir là dedans.

La voix rauque raisonnait en elle comme un nouveau sort qu'on lui aurait jeté et à en juger par le petit sourire que l'autre lui adressait, elle en était tout à fait consciente. Chaque vas et viens l'emplissait un peu plus d'une tension qui la fit trembler, une magie qu'elle sentait presque grésiller sous sa peau.

\- Regarde moi.

Elle dut faire un effort considérable pour obéir et détacher son visage du creux du cou où il s'était niché, aidée par une main qui avait agrippé la base de sa nuque. Les yeux rivés dans les perles d'ébènes qui la dévoraient, elle dut lutter pour ne pas désobéir quand un doigt s'ajouta aux deux autres qui étaient déjà en elle pour continuer la lente torture que Regina avait visiblement décidé de lui faire subir. En face d'elle les pupilles s'illuminèrent d'une magie mal contrôlée et ce fut elle qui craqua la première en se précipitant sur les lèvres pulpeuses.

Ajoutant de la force à ses mouvements, la Reine se fit un plaisir d'étouffer ses cris dans un baiser qu'elle maintint beaucoup plus doux que le désir qu'elle sentait palpiter entre elles. La main toujours emmêlée dans ses cheveux la força à s'écarter et offrir son cou à des dents qui la marquèrent avec application. Emma profita de son inattention pour serrer un peu plus le corps halé entre ses cuisses et accélérer les vas et viens qui la firent gémir de plus belle. Contre sa peau la brune émit un grondement de désaccord sans pour autant l'empêcher de continuer ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de n'en faire qu'à ta tête hein ? l'entendit-elle souffler dans son oreille.

Elle allait tenter d'aligner quelques mots pour former une phrase cohérente quand le pouce de son amante alla s'écraser sur son clitoris et entamer des mouvements circulaires. Cette fois ces cris ne furent pas étouffés. Tel une vague de magie, elle avait sentit son orgasme soudain réchauffer son ventre avant d'y exploser, court-circuitant tous ses muscles qui tremblèrent longtemps après que les deux amantes se soient arrêtées de bouger.

\- Je t'aime Emma Swan. Je veux être la seule à pouvoir faire ça.

Les mots presque couverts par leurs respirations haletantes malgré le fait qu'ils aient été murmurés dans son oreille la firent à nouveau frissonner. Evidement qu'elle serait la seule. Elle ne survivrait même pas une autre rupture, elle en était persuadée. Regina était son âme soeur parce qu'elle lui avait volé la sienne à l'instant où elle avait posé les yeux sur elle.

\- Moi aussi ... Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit-elle simplement, incapable de déterminer si de grands aveux étaient de rigueur ou non.

Son estomac choisit cet instant pour protester du manque d'attention qu'on lui avait accordé, faisant rire la brune qui se dégagea de l'amas de draps froissés après avoir déposé un baiser sur son nez.

\- Douche et petit déjeuner ?

\- Ça me va.

Plaquée contre la paroi glacée de la douche elle oublia momentanément sa faim, le prénom de la Reine, l'unique mot qu'elle parvint à articuler les yeux rivés dans ceux de la femme qui la fixait agenouillée devant elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus tenir sur ses jambes flageolantes. Le sourire aux lèvres elle resta quelques minutes de plus qu'elle sous le jet d'eau brûlante, tirée de l'immense salle de bains par les protestations de son estomac. Glissée dans un bas de jogging gris et un pull noir en flanelle qu'elle avait trouvé dans les tiroirs de la propriétaire du manoir, elle descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds.

\- ... rien de ce monde !

\- Oh mon dieu Regina, arrête de me traiter comme si j'étais une enfant !

\- Mon fils en sait plus que toi !

\- Une chance qu'il ait été avec moi alors ! Et puis je suis de retour. Avec ton Emma. L'histoire est close.

\- Non pas du tout ! Si tu crois que je vais te laisser saborder mon autorité aupr...

\- Tu délires chérie. Ce n'est pas dans mon intention. En revanche tu es en train de saborder ton petit déjeuner.

\- Je del...

\- Bonjour ! choisit-elle d'interrompre en entrant dans la pièce.

Assise à la grande table du salon, Cora ne leva pas les yeux du journal qu'elle était en train de lire, lui adressant un simple salut de la main qui aurait pu la faire sourire s'il n'était pas venu d'elle. À quelques pas d'elle Regina se tenait les poings sur les hanches, un air encore revêche peint sur le visage.

\- Où est Henry ?

\- Dehors avec des amis, répondit la plus âgée d'un ton détaché. Regina, ta pâte est en train de brûler.

L'intéressée émit un grondement qu'elle entendit depuis là où elle se tenait, ses pupilles se teintant visiblement d'argent avant qu'elle ne choisisse de tourner les talons pour se diriger vers la cuisine où la chasseuse de primes la suivit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Il se passe que j'ai l'impression de devoir élever un enfant sans jugeote ! lui répondit la brune sans prendre la peine de parler doucement en s'emparant de la poêle pour en vider le contenu brûlé dans la poubelle.

Elle allait répondre quand l'odeur parvint à son nez, la figeant un instant avant que le spasme ne retourne son estomac dont elle vida le faible contenu dans l'évier qui se trouvait heureusement sur son chemin.

\- Emma ? Tout va bien ?

Elle sentit ses cheveux être tirés en une queue de cheval qui s'attacha toute seule sur le haut de sa tête mais le vertige qui la forçait à se tenir fermement au rebord du comptoir l'empêcha de manifester sa gratitude. Elle se sentit tournée sur elle même, ouvrant les yeux pour croiser le regard inquiet de son amante.

\- Ça va, répondit-elle finalement.

\- Non, visiblement ça ne va pas Emma.

Elle ne lutta pas contre la magie qu'elle sentit s'insinuer en elle, des doigts effleurant le tissu de ses vêtements d'une chaleur qui manqua la brûler lorsqu'elle atteint son ventre qui se tordit à nouveau sans pour autant lui donner une nouvelle fois envie de vomir.

\- Oh mon dieu ...

L'inquiétude avait soudain fait place à une émotion qu'elle savait qu'elle détestait voir portée par la sorcière malgré le peu de fois où elle l'avait pu l'apercevoir. La trahison. Le choc et l'incompréhension.

\- Qu'est-ce ...

Les perles d'ébènes étaient restées fixées sur son ventre et par acquis de conscience elle y passa une main sans pourtant remarquer quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel.

\- Regina ? tenta-t-elle à nouveau quand elle n'obtint aucune réponse.

L'intéressée sembla sortir de sa transe, levant une main en l'air comme pour lui demander de lui accorder quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête ayant visiblement changé d'avis.

\- Regina ? insista-t-elle lorsqu'elle lui tourna le dos pour se diriger vers le salon. Regina !

Son corps s'élança mais la main qu'elle avait avancée pour attraper le bras de la sorcière se referma sur une fumée d'un violet profond et elle resta quelques secondes immobile, la bouche encore entrouverte par la surprise. Dans le salon Cora avait cessé de lire son journal, les yeux désormais fixés aux siens quand ils se trouvèrent et elle manqua exploser de colère quand elle discerna son sourire en coin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? aboya-t-elle.

\- Rien. Rien Emma. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ma fille, elle ne sait pas encore que le bébé est d'elle.

\- Pardon ? Le ... _Le quoi_ ?!

* * *

 _Solveig5, cette fin de chapitre était pour toi ;) Suite & fin au prochain épisode les amis ! _


	26. Chapter 26

_Hello my dears ! :D Je dois vous avouer quelque chose ... J'ai menti. Ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre xD En toute honnêteté, c'était censé être le dernier mais il faisait déjà plus de 15 mille mots donc j'ai choisi de le diviser en deux, je ferais le suivant un peu plus long que prévu en espérant que ça vous plaise et puis ça me donne un peu plus de temps pour peaufiner le premier chapitre de ma prochaine fiction ^^_

 _Bref, encore un immense merci à tous les fidèles et les nouveaux arrivants, ceux qui lisent, favorisent & prennent surtout le temps de commenter : Serieslover44, angele75, Sponthex, Pilounana, Mel99, Bonne Ame, justinejannedu0760, OoO-RED-OoO , Solveig5, Mystik.7 , dreydrey76, Grunt25, Evil Queen Momo, Raphi5930, evilhayleyregal , Regina2015, Ruby02, Artemis972, EvilQueenHood, MommyVal & Waty :)_

 _Bonne lecture à vous tous ! xx_

 _ **.**_

 **..**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 26**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

\- Le bébé, Miss Swan, répéta lentement la sorcière en face d'elle comme si elle s'était adressée à un enfant qui refusait de comprendre quelque chose.

\- Je … Enceinte ? Je suis enceinte ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est pas possible, j'ai pas couché avec un homme depuis … des lustres !

Pas depuis qu'elle avait croisé le chemin de Regina, quand elle avait purement et simplement abandonné Walsh, le flic avec lequel elle avait passé les dernières semaines à fricoter.

\- Je suis ravie de l'apprendre et bien que je n'ai aucune envie de vous en faire un dessin, je vous rappelle que vous vivez dans un monde où la magie existe, deux sorcières n'ont aucun mal à … produire un héritier.

\- P… Produire un héritier ?

Les mots firent raisonner des paroles qu'Henry avait prononcé des semaines plus tôt et la colère qui s'était momentanément tue refit surface. Sa vision se troubla un instant d'un brouillard blanc et elle ne réalisa qu'elle s'était téléportée que quand elle vit clairement une surprise hautaine teinter les yeux bruns de la sorcière.

\- C'était votre idée ? s'entendit-elle gronder, les poings serrés contre ses côtés.

\- Un autre ton avec moi jeune fille, lui répondit calmement la plus âgée.

\- Ne vous foutez pas de ma gueule Cora ! Henry m'a dit combien vous aviez envie d'un héritier qui posséderait de la magie. Est-ce que vous avez le moindre rapport avec ce qui est en train de se passer ?

Sans doute par un réflexe acquis au cours de ses longues heures d'interrogatoires, sa main avait sauté au col de la brune, agrippant le tissu satiné du chemisier qu'elle portait. L'ancienne Reine n'eut pas besoin de battre d'un cil pour qu'elle se retrouve violemment propulsée en arrière dans les airs, stoppée à quelques centimètre d'une bibliothèque en bois massif, les pieds balayant l'air au dessus du sol.

\- Emma, vos manières sont déplorables. Vous me décevez. Non seulement vous n'êtes pas assez futée pour réaliser que vous n'avez aucune chance de me contraindre à quoi que ce soit mais en plus vous n'avez pas retenu la leçon que je vous ai donné.

\- Lâchez-moi !

\- Quand vous aurez compris votre erreur.

\- Lâchez-moi ! cria-t-elle cette fois.

Ses pieds touchèrent sol et elle observa les sourcils froncés la vague de magie qui s'était dégagée d'elle propulser plusieurs objets vers Cora qui les regarda s'écraser à quelques centimètres d'elle contre une barrière invisible avec un air impassible. Leurs regards se soutinrent quelques instants avant que la brune ne se lève et si elle crut d'abord qu'elle allait avancer vers elle pour la confronter, elle fut indignée de la voir tourner les talons pour se diriger vers les escaliers.

\- Hey ! On va pas en rester là ! Je vous ai posé une question !

\- A laquelle j'aurais répondu si elle avait été posée avec plus de ... diplomatie.

\- Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose à voir avec ce qui m'arrive ? répéta-t-elle en se forçant à rester calme.

\- Non.

\- Alors comment étiez vous au courant ?

\- Parce que je suis visiblement la seule dans cette pièce à posséder un cerveau en état de marche.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Je vous ai donné une seule et unique leçon de magie. Vous vous en souvenez ?

\- Pas vraiment, répondit-elle honnêtement. Je ne vois pas ce que ça a ...

\- Tout, coupa la brune. C'était ici même, tentez de vous en souvenir.

\- Non, toujours pas ...

\- Ma fille vous avait attachée à sa cuisinière. Vous n'arriviez pas à vous défaire des menottes.

Cette fois elle rougit clairement au souvenir qui venait de refaire surface. Cora avait toujours eu le chic pour surgir aux moments où on l'attendait le moins.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? poussa l'intéressée.

\- Vous ... Vous m'avez détachée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je n'y arrivais pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas !

\- Vous ne saviez pas mais je vous l'ai expliqué Emma ...

\- Parce que ... Parce que Regina avait utilisé une magie particulière.

\- C'est tout ?

\- De la magie rouge, se força-t-elle à répondre agacée par le jeu auquel la sorcière était en train de jouer. C'est quoi le rapport ?

\- Le rapport est que vous avez utilisé cette même magie hier.

\- Peut-être. J'utilise ma magie n'importe comment, c'est bien connu. Et alors ?

\- Alors quand vous avez défait le sort que Regina avait jeté à Maléfique pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se soigner, j'ai tout de suite su ce que cela voulait dire.

\- Je comprends pas.

\- Mais heureusement ce n'est pas pour votre sens de la déduction que ma fille est avec vous, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Arrêtez ça !

\- Miss Swan j'essaie de vous dire que si vous avez pu défaire de la magie rouge lancée par ma fille c'est parce que son sang coule dans vos veines. Cela étant par nature impossible, la seule explication possible est que vous soyez enceinte d'elle.

L'explication délivrée sur un ton presque exaspéré la laissa muette. Elle se rappelait très bien du sort qu'elle avait lancé, de la surprise de Maléfique quand elle avait réussi et du sourire renversant que lui avait adressé la mère de Regina.

\- Putain mais c'est quoi votre problème dans cette ville ?! s'emporta-t-elle. Vous auriez pas pu me le dire au lieu de laisser Regina croire je sais pas quoi ?!

\- Je pensais que vous le découvririez autrement.

Un silence pesant plana quelques secondes sur la pièce avant qu'elle ne s'avance à son tour vers les escaliers, ignorant le regard suspicieux que la brune lui lança quand elle passa à côté d'elle pour monter enfiler une tenue différente. Escarpins à la main elle faillit sursauter quand un claquement de doigts la figea sur la dernière marche qu'elle descendait quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Mangez, ordonna la voix détachée de la sorcière qui s'était replongée dans la lecture du journal.

\- Vous plaisantez ?

\- Pas du tout. Vous ne passerez pas le seuil de cette maison sans avoir avalé votre petit déjeuner.

\- J'ai pas la moindre intention de vous laisser jouer les mamies gâteau.

\- Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de les jouer, seulement pas l'envie que ma fille s'inquiète lorsque vous vous effondrerez d'anémie quand vous tenterez d'utiliser votre magie toute à l'heure.

\- Qui vous dit que nous allons utiliser de la magie ?

\- Mon petit doigt, sembla-t-elle se moquer. Mangez !

Récalcitrante elle déposa la paire de chaussures sur les carreaux en marbre avant de se diriger vers la cuisine où un petit déjeuner qui n'avait pas été préparé par Regina l'attendait. Elle en avala la moitié en silence avec un immense bol de thé fumant avant de se diriger sans un mot dans l'entrée où elle enfila ses escarpins noirs.

\- Récupérez Maléfique en chemin, entendit-elle l'ancienne Reine lui conseiller. Regina ne vous croira pas sur parole.

Elle faillit la remercier, retenant le mot au dernier moment, elle ne le méritait pas encore décida-t-elle.

.

..

.

Trouver Maléfique s'avéra plus compliqué qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. La tour dans laquelle elle l'avait vue pour la dernière fois était déserte et elle se retrouva seule au milieu de la forêt, obligée d'utiliser sa magie pour apparaître devant le seuil du Granny puisqu'elle n'avait plus de voiture.

\- Perdue ? lui demanda une voix dans son dos.

\- Gold !

\- C'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle ici oui.

\- Comment allez-vous ?

\- Et vous ?

\- Je cherche Maléfique. Vous ne sauriez pas où elle se cache ?

\- Et si je le savais ?

\- Je ne volerai pas la dague à Cora pour vous, prévint-elle.

\- Je ne pourrais pas vous le demander ...

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour me sauver quand j'ai failli mourir alors ?

\- Je savais qu'elle ne souhaitait pas votre mort. J'en ai déduit que je pouvais vous sauver.

\- Mais vous auriez pu me laisser mourir ? devina-t-elle.

\- J'aurais pu, confirma-t-il.

\- Merci. Je savais qu'il n'y avait pas que du mauvais au fond de vous.

\- C'est aussi ce que pense Belle.

\- Comment ... Comment ça se passe avec Neal ?

\- Vraiment Miss Swan ? En quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ... J'essayais d'être agréable.

\- Belle est heureuse, c'est tout ce qui m'importe, sembla-t-il répondre honnêtement.

\- Tant mieux. Et Maléfique ? Vous savez pas où je peux la trouver ?

\- Votre amie la serveuse saura, répondit-il en lui ouvrant la porte. Je crois qu'elles se font livrer régulièrement.

\- Ok ...

Elle entra par la porte qui lui était tenue ouverte, se demandant si les habitudes de voiturier que Cora lui avait données étaient en train de s'imprégner un peu plus que de raison chez le Ténébreux.

\- Emma ! Je te prépare un petit déj ?

\- Non merci Ruby, j'ai déjà mangé. Je voulais un renseignement, précisa-t-elle en se rapprochant du comptoir où elle posa les avants bras en tentant de ne pas tâcher le gris de son blaser.

\- Lequel ?

\- L'adresse de Maléfique.

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à la suspicion qui ridait le front de la serveuse et ne put s'empêcher de lui retourner la question.

\- Parce que Regina est de retour en ville, j'ai senti sa magie ce matin et ... Avec ce qu'elle lui a fait la dernière fois je n'aimerais pas que tu ...

\- Je l'ai soignée, lui rappela-t-elle. C'est pas pour la donner à Regina le lendemain pour qu'elle soit à nouveau défigurée. Crois moi.

Avec réticence la jeune femme aux cheveux teintés de rouge se retourna vers un cahier de commande posé à côté du téléphone et elle se demanda comment Regina avait du se comporter à l'époque avec les habitants de Storybrook pour qu'on la croit capable de faire autant de mal à Maléfique. Allait en faire ? Si elle la lui présentait privée des stigmates qu'elle avait causés ? La chasseuse de primes comptait sur la surprise et l'éventuelle colère qu'elle pourrait ressentir contre elle pour ne pas que la blonde subisse à nouveau le courroux de la Méchante Reine.

\- Tiens.

L'adresse écrite sur le dos d'un bon de commande ne lui disait rien.

\- Une rue derrière la bibliothèque.

\- Merci Rub'.

\- De rien ma belle. Fais attention à toi si jamais tu te retrouves dans la même pièce qu'elles.

\- Maléfique et Regina ?

\- Yep.

\- Souhaite moi bonne chance alors parce que c'est exactement ce que je vais faire.

\- Tu vas tenter de les réconcilier ? crut-elle deviner.

\- Euh ... Pas vraiment. Enfin c'est pas mon objectif principal. Je te tiendrai au courant ! lança-t-elle derrière son épaule en sortant déjà du restaurant.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de marcher les quelques centaines de mètres qui la séparaient de sa destination, il était hors de question qu'elle les fasse sur ses talons aiguilles mais il faudrait qu'elle demande à Graham si il pouvait toujours lui prêter sa voiture de collection en attendant qu'elle récupère une de celles qui étaient restées à Boston dans son garage.

\- C'est pour quoi ?

Elle fut surprise de voir Méduse lui ouvrir la porte, un air intrigué peint sur le visage.

\- J'aimerais voir Maléfique.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- C'est personnel. Dites-donc vous pourriez montrer un peu de gratitude non ? Je vous ai libérée d'Ursula et j'ai soignée votre petite amie, ça compte pas ?

\- Maléfique n'est pas ma petite amie.

\- Vous avez rougi.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle a rougi, arrêtez vos insinuations Swan ! entendit-elle Maléfique critiquer depuis l'intérieur de la maison. Laisse là entrer.

La brune obéit à l'ordre, s'effaçant pour la laisser pénétrer dans la maison plus sombre que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue.

\- Pourquoi êtes vous là mis à part embarrasser mon amie ?

\- J'ai besoin que vous me serviez de preuve, avoua-t-elle.

\- Non.

Ce n'était pas Maléfique qui avait répondu, mais sa comparse dont les yeux s'étaient soudain animés d'une magie qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- Pourquoi ? se contenta de lui demander l'intéressée à son tour.

\- Pour ... C'est personnel.

\- Pour lui prouver que cet enfant est d'elle ?

\- Putain c'est pas vrai ! Quand est-ce que je vais avoir le droit à une vie privée ?

La réflexion provoqua un rire chez la sorcière qui fit signe à son acolyte de rester en retrait.

\- Je vous ai déjà aidé par le passé et cela ne m'a pas très bien réussi ...

\- Vous avez ma parole qu'il ne se passera rien. Elle est déjà très en colère contre moi, elle ne fera pas attention à vous plus de quelques secondes.

\- Amplement suffisantes pour qu'elle me défigure à nouveau.

\- Elle ne le fera pas, assura-t-elle à nouveau. Ecoutez ... Je pourrais vous amener de force mais je ne le fais pas ... Quel est votre prix ?

\- Vous êtes prête à bien des choses n'est-ce pas Miss Swan ?

\- Votre prix.

\- Un accès illimité au chapeau.

\- Quel chapeau ?

Sa question anodine lui valut un sourire qui lui fit clairement comprendre qu'elle aurait du saisir la référence.

\- Celui du chapelier.

\- Je vois toujours pas.

\- Qui permet de passer d'un univers à l'autre. Celui qu'elle a utilisé pour retourner dans la forêt enchantée et ailleurs ces derniers temps.

\- Ah ... Ok.

\- Ok ?

\- Oui, elle vous le prêtera, s'engagea-t-elle sans savoir si elle était en train de faire une erreur.

Quelques instants la sorcière sembla réfléchir à son acceptation, ses yeux clairs se posant sur son acolyte qui avait toujours l'air réticente à ce qui était en train de se passer et elle se demanda à nouveau comment les deux femmes avaient pu se connaître.

\- D'accord, l'entendit-elle finalement accepter à son tour.

\- Super. Habillez-vous on y va.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Ouais, ça urge.

Elle eut le droit à un haussement de sourcil moqueur dont elle ne se formalisa pas, attendant que Maléfique se soit suffisamment rapprochée d'elle pour s'emparer de sa main et les transporter en une fumée blanche jusque dans le hall d'attente aménagé devant le bureau du Maire de Storybrook.

\- Aucune visite, lui annonça une jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle n'eut même pas besoin de lui répondre, la sorcière à ses côtés se chargeant de l'endormir d'un geste de la main. Le bruit sourd de son corps qui s'effondra sur la chaise roulante puis le parquet la fit sourire juste avant que quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à de la peur ne serre son estomac.

\- Ne jouez pas les poules mouillées Swan.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Menteuse. Vous étiez en train de vous demander s'il n'était pas plus judicieux d'attendre qu'elle rentre au manoir ce soir.

\- Arrêtez de lire dans mes pensées.

\- N'en demandez pas trop.

La chasseuse de primes prit le temps de souffler profondément, se rappelant des exercices de respirations qu'on lui avait appris quand elle avait fait ses premières interventions sur le terrain.

\- Restez là jusqu'à ce que je vous appelle.

L'intéressée eut un hochement de tête confirmant qu'elle avait compris l'ordre donné et elle prit son courage à deux mains pour pousser la porte du bureau du Maire. La brune lui tournait le dos, enfoncée dans son fauteuil où elle jouait négligemment avec une boule de feu qui virevoltait entre les doigts de sa main levée. Elle avait beau avoir les yeux rivés au loin sur le paysage qu'offraient les grandes fenêtres qui éclairaient la pièce, la brune ne manqua pas son arrivée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je croyais qu'on avait dit qu'on ne fuyait plus ?

\- Avant ou après que tu me mentes ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas menti !

La sphère de feu s'embrasa un peu plus avant d'être écrasée dans un poing qui alla claquer sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil en cuir. Regina pivota sur elle même et elle faillit reculer devant la force de sa présence, les iris envahis d'une lueur irréelle.

\- Regina je t'en prie écoute moi ...

\- Je t'ai écoutée, je t'ai même crue ...

\- Et tu avais raison ! Je ... Je savais même pas que j'étais enceinte. C'est ta mère qui me l'a appris ce matin ! Mais elle apparemment elle le savait depuis hier. Tu sais comment ?

\- Qui te dit que ça m'intéresse ?

\- Ça va t'intéresser ... Maléfique !

Le prénom qu'elle avait appelé provoqua un grondement qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à entendre, les perles d'ébène soudain illuminées d'une lueur argentée tachée de violet. Quelque chose explosa dans la pièce et elle eut à peine le temps de s'interposer quand la fumée noire transporta la sorcière de son fauteuil jusqu'à la porte de son bureau où la blonde venait d'entrer.

\- Ne la touche pas !

\- Je vous l'avais dit Miss Swan.

Elle devait avouer qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à voir son âme sœur habitée d'une colère telle qu'elle faisait craquer l'air autour d'elle. Elle en avait presque un air animal qui la fit frissonner. Et tout cela pour elle se rappela-t-elle les paroles de Cora. Parce que Maléfique avait osé l'éloigner d'elle. Elle dut lutter contre le sourire satisfait qui manquait déborder sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu ne vois pas une différence ? demanda-t-elle doucement à la brune.

\- Ce que je vois c'est une garce qui a le culot de venir respirer le même air que moi.

\- Regina ... Regarde-moi.

L'intéressée ne lui obéit pas et elle dut se saisir de la main qui était passée par dessus son épaule pour atteindre Maléfique, serrant les dents à la brûlure que le geste provoqua, des lames de feu remontant le long de son bras pour atteindre sa poitrine. La sensation fut brève mais elle eut l'impression d'être à l'agonie suffisamment longtemps pour se demander les larmes aux yeux si elle allait subir le même sort que celui qui avait été infligé à Maléfique.

La douleur fut immédiatement estompée par le bras qui s'enroula autour de sa taille. Elle eut du mal à réaliser que Regina Mills venait de l'attirer dans ses bras, une main dans son dos apaisant la douleur qu'elle venait de créer tandis que l'autre menaçait clairement la blonde toujours sur le seuil de la porte. Une fois de plus elle se sentit submergée par l'aura de la sorcière dans lequel elle se serait bien perdue. La jeune femme succomba à l'envie d'enfouir son visage dans le cou parfumé.

\- Regina ... C'est moi qui l'ai faite venir et j'ai promis que tu ne lui ferais aucun mal.

\- Visiblement tu ne me connais pas assez.

Elle aurait presque ri du contraste qui s'offrait à elle. La colère et le dédain qui avait raisonné dans sa voix et l'affection possessive avec laquelle elle la tenait serrée contre elle.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai guérie.

\- C'est impossible.

\- J'y ai même pas réfléchi, je l'ai fait, ça a fait un choc à ta mère ... Mais apparemment c'est comme ça qu'elle a compris.

\- ... Compris quoi ?

\- Oh mon dieu mais qu'elle est lente ! s'exclama Maléfique dans leur dos.

La remarque lui valut un sort lancé d'un revers de la main, un trait de fumée rouge fusant vers Maléfique mais la brune ne devait pas y mettre tout son cœur car son adversaire le dévia avec désinvolture.

\- Elle a utilisé de la magie rouge chérie, continua-t-elle. Pour défaire un sort que tu avais lancé !

Le bras autour de sa taille se crispa et elle sentit nettement la Reine se tendre.

\- Dehors, ordonna-t-elle à son ancienne meilleure amie.

\- Hors de question. Emma m'a promis quelqu...

\- Dehors !

Cette fois l'ordre avait claqué, une puissante vague de magie propulsant le corps de la blonde à l'extérieur de la pièce avant que la porte en bois massif ne se referme bruyamment. Comme si leur contact l'avait soudain brûlée, la brune s'éloigna d'elle, l'enveloppant tout de même d'un regard inquiet.

\- Je t'ai blessée ?

\- N... Non. Je crois pas.

\- Emma je ... Je suis ...

C'était rare de voir le Maire de Storybrook bafouiller et elle ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Il n'était pas dur de deviner ce qui la perturbait et Emma réalisa qu'elle ne s'était pas posé la question de savoir quelle réaction son âme soeur adopterait face à la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle même n'avait pas vraiment réalisé mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était en train de se passer dans la tête de la brune.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, finit par avouer l'intéressée.

\- Tu ne sais pas ? Je ... Écoute c'est un peu soudain, je sais qu...

\- Du temps Emma. Tu m'as proposé de me donner du temps et de l'espace hier non ? J'ai besoin de les prendre.

\- Quoi ?! Non, je croyais qu'on était reparties sur de bonnes bases, que ...

\- Em-ma, je ne suis pas en train de te rejeter.

Apparemment l'aveu coûtait quand même cher à la brune qui torturait ses mains devant elle.

\- Mais ? devina-t-elle en tentant de refouler la colère qui vibrait dans son estomac.

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir. C'est ce que font les couples avant de prendre une telle décision non ?

\- Avant, oui ! Là c'est un peu trop tard non ? C'est quoi ton plan ? Me demander d... d'avorter si tu ne veux pas d'enfant avec moi ?

Elle qui avait toujours eu du mal à s'imaginer mère prenait soudain très mal l'idée que Regina puisse envisager de ne pas accepter ce qui leur arrivait. Et en face d'elle les sourcils parfaitement dessinés avaient beau s'être arqués d'incompréhension, elle ne chercha pas plus loin avant de tourner les talons.

\- Emma ...

\- Je te laisse réfléchir, je suis sûre que tu sauras où me trouver.

.

..

.

Apparemment, elle n'avait pas eu assez d'une journée entière de réflexion pendant laquelle Emma n'avait pas pu travailler correctement, répondant à peine à la sollicitude de Graham et David qui avaient tenté de la distraire au commissariat en lui parlant de toutes les péripéties qui étaient arrivées aux habitants qui avaient traversé la frontière. Le soir elle avait dîné avec Ruby et Snow, incapable de leur dire la vérité sur la dispute qui s'était produite. Elle avait fait un bond quand son téléphone avait sonné, l'écran affichant le " Majesté " qu'elle avait récemment remis.

\- Oui ?

\- Ce n'est que moi.

Ce devait être la première fois qu'elle était soulagée d'entendre la voix de Cora. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais l'idée de devoir affronter Regina lui tordait le ventre. Pourtant elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Pour une fois et peut être pour la première fois de leur relation, c'était le moment où l'une d'elles devaient faire un choix qui allait influer sur tout le restant de leurs jours.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Dormez à l'hôtel ce soir.

\- Pourquoi ?! s'était-elle affolée sous le regard inquiet de ses deux amies.

\- Pour donner une leçon à ma fille. C'est beaucoup demander mais faites moi confiance Emma.

Elle ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance, mais de toute manière elle s'était déjà demandé toute la journée comment elle allait pouvoir oser refranchir le seuil du manoir.

\- Ok, accepta-t-elle simplement.

À l'autre bout de la ligne elle entendit presque le sourire satisfait de la sorcière.

\- Demandez à Henry de supprimer cet appel, conseilla-t-elle quand même.

\- J'y ai déjà pensé, il est à côté de moi, lui répondit la voix pincée.

Elle fut surprise du rire qui lui échappa, étonnée qu'il ait pu être provoqué par la Reine des Cœurs qu'elle imaginait mal manipuler un téléphone portable.

\- Bonne soirée Miss Swan.

Cette fois le ton était vexé.

\- Hey ! Attendez ! Je me moquais pas de vous ! Merci.

\- Merci pour ?

\- D'être de mon côté et pas de celui de votre fille.

\- Vous ne pensez plus que je suis de _mon_ côté ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je pense. Mais je vous remercie quand même.

\- Hum. Bonne soirée Emma.

\- Merci, à vous aussi Cora.

Le prénom qu'elle avait prononcé avait fait froncer les sourcils de ses acolytes mais la serveuse avait accepté sans broncher lorsqu'elle avait demandé son ancienne chambre d'hôtel. Dans la pièce qui lui paraissait à présent étrangement familière et impersonnelle, elle n'avait pas mis plus de quelques minutes à s'endormir. Vers cinq heures du matin c'était un orage qui l'avait réveillée en sursaut, le poing crépitant d'une magie qui avait manqué enflammer ses draps. Elle ne s'était pas rendormie, observant depuis sa fenêtre la rue détrempée et le ciel s'illuminer d'éclairs qui l'avaient toujours fascinée.

Le clocher sonna sept heures et elle suivit un instant des yeux une première voiture qui prenait le chemin de la sortie de Storybrook avant de se décider à prendre une douche brûlante qui rougit sa peau. Elle n'avait pas de vêtements réalisa-t-elle une fois enroulée dans la serviette de bains de l'hôtel. Quelques instants elle contempla son reflet, effleurant l'arcade qui avait été en sang quelques jours plus tôt. Elle avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté depuis la dernière conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Regina. Que sa vie s'était arrêtée. Exactement comme si la Reine en tenait le sort dans le creux de sa main. Ce qui était exactement le cas.

\- Secoue toi ma vieille.

Une fumée blanche l'enveloppa brièvement et elle sourit à sa réflexion lorsqu'elle remarqua le pantalon en cuir dans le miroir installé sur la porte de la salle de bains. Elle n'avait pas pensé à une tenue en particulier, juste souhaité que son amante la remarque si jamais elles se croisaient, mais le résultat lui plaisait. Un pull bordeaux dont le col rond laissait dépasser celui d'un chemisier assorti au pantalon noir qui se perdait dans des bottines de la même couleur. Personne ne croirait que ses vêtements étaient à elle. Un sourire en coin elle battit des paupières plusieurs fois, satisfaite lorsqu'elles se recouvrirent d'un fard doré, ses cils allongés par du mascara. Elle allait également utiliser la magie pour se coiffer mais décida qu'elle allait déjà suffisamment provoquer de regards curieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ce matin ? se moqua Ruby lorsqu'elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

\- L'orage m'a réveillée, j'ai eu le temps de penser à une tenue, mentit-elle.

Son amie lui adressa un sourire qui signifiait clairement qu'elle ne la croyait pas avant de la congédier à sa table habituelle. Suffisamment isolée et suffisamment proche du comptoir pour que la serveuse puisse venir lui parler dès qu'elle avait un peu de temps libre. Elle portait un café jusqu'à sa table lorsqu'elle manqua s'étouffer quand son regard percuta celui de la femme à laquelle elle n'avait cessé de penser. Regina pliait le parapluie noir dont elle avait eu besoin dans la rue où l'orage battait encore son plein et elle sentit son estomac se tordre sous l'examen minutieux dont elle fit l'objet. Il n'y avait aucune colère dans les perles d'ébène, aucune trace de l'incompréhension dont elles étaient emplies la vieille. Non, aujourd'hui Emma semblait avoir atteint son objectif puisque malgré les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, elle pouvait voir de là le désir qui avait explosé les pupilles de la sorcière.

\- Vous êtes à cette table Shérif ? entendit-elle quelqu'un lui demander.

\- Euh ... Oui, répondit-elle en posant hâtivement le gobelet sur la table où elle s'assit le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Elle qui croyait que le charme avait été brisé sentit sa respiration se bloquer quelque part dans sa poitrine quand elle risqua un autre regard vers la silhouette qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle prit le temps d'avaler une gorgée de café, surprise que la Reine ne détourne pas le regard avant d'arquer un sourcil dans sa direction. La brune l'imita avec une expression qui lui rappela le Maire qu'elle avait côtoyé les premiers jours à Storybrook et elle était sur le point d'oser lui adresser la parole lorsque son ventre se tordit d'une sensation qui commençait à lui devenir familière, une flamme de désir courant le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant d'exploser entre ses jambes. À l'entrée du restaurant la Reine avait fini par tourner les talons et était déjà en train de commander quelque chose à Ruby.

La chasseuse de primes prit le temps de regagner son souffle, serrant les poings de colère. Comment osait-elle lui faire ça ? Elle l'avait laissé dans le silence le plus total pendant une journée entière, sans aucune idée du genre de décision qu'elle allait prendre et aujourd'hui elle se permettait de lui faire _ça_ en plein milieu d'un restaurant ? Elle avait conscience que le sort n'avait pas été lancé avec toute la puissance qu'elle aurait pu lui donner, le plaisir bien plus bref que ce qu'elle lui avait déjà fait subir et laissant presque le gout amer d'une frustration qu'elle était sûre que la sorcière avait voulu provoquer. Les yeux plissés au dessus de son café elle se concentra de longues secondes, souriant quand elle vit Regina se figer. Elle devait avoir réussi.

La brune tourna sur elle même son café à la main et leurs regards s'affrontèrent à nouveau. Emma eut le temps de se demander si elle cesserait un jour d'être intimidée par son amante avant que les battements de son cœur ne soient éclipsés par le son d'une voix qui raisonna dans sa tête.

" _Presque. Mais il y a trop de colère en toi Emma et ce n'est pas sur ce genre d'émotion que tu dois te concentrer si tu veux lancer ce sort_ ".

Sa bouche s'ouvrit d'indignation et elle était sur le point de répondre lorsque la clochette au dessus de la porte d'entrée signala l'arrivée de nouveaux clients qui détournèrent l'attention du Maire.

Henry et Cora.

Cette dernière balaya la pièce du regard avant de tomber sur la table où elle était assise et ordonner à son petit fils de la rejoindre. Elle aurait accepté sans broncher si elle n'avait pas remarqué la tentative que fit Regina pour parler son fils. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'elle remarqua que le gamin l'avait totalement ignorée, allant même jusqu'à se dégager de l'emprise qu'avait brièvement eut sa main sur son bras. Quelque chose serra sa gorge d'émotion lorsqu'elle vit son amante baisser les yeux sur son café avec un air brisé qui ne lui plut absolument pas.

\- Salut Emma !

Elle n'accorda pas plus d'un regard à l'enfant qui venait de se glisser sur la banquette à côté d'elle, contemplant le dos de la Reine qui s'emparait de son parapluie pour sortir du restaurant, droite comme un I. Ou raidie par une émotion qu'elle ne déterminait pas. Elle avait déjà commencé à se lever lorsqu'elle remarqua le petit signe de la tête que lui offrit Cora pour l'encourager. Les sourcils froncés elle alla même jusqu'à écarter quelqu'un de son chemin pour sortir à la suite de la brune.

\- Regina !

La femme se figea à nouveau et elle eut eu un frisson lorsqu'elle tourna les talons pour lui faire face, le masque d'impassibilité se fissurant d'incompréhension l'espace d'un instant.

\- Regina ... Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Henry ... Henry ...

\- Henry va bien, fut-elle coupée.

\- Tu es sûre ? Ça lui ressemble pas et ... Tu le laisses avec ta mère ?

\- C'est avec elle qu'il veut être pour l'instant.

\- Tu es sûre ? C'est pas un plan bizarre de Cora ?

Regina ne lui répondit pas tout de suite mais elle fut soulagée de voir ses traits s'adoucir d'une affection qu'elle sentit lui réchauffer le cœur. Juste avant qu'elle ne soit secouée d'un frisson, réalisant qu'elle était sortie sous une pluie battante sans même un manteau pour la couvrir. En face d'elle la femme sortit de son immobilité pour s'avancer vers elle jusqu'à ce que son parapluie ne l'abrite des trombes d'eau et elle se demanda un instant quel spectacle elles étaient en train de donner aux habitants de Storybrook amassés dans le restaurant.

\- Pourquoi cette tenue ? lui demanda la voix basse à présent.

Deux doigts effleurèrent le col en cuir de son chemisier, séchant instantanément l'eau qui avait détrempé ses vêtements et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas l'embrasser.

\- Pour que tu me remarques, répondit-elle honnêtement.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour te remarquer Emma ...

\- Ne change pas de sujet. Pourqu...

\- Henry sait.

\- Il sait quoi ? Oh ... _Oh !_ Il sait pour ... Pour le ...

\- Oui.

Elle ne s'était pas encore posé la question de sa réaction, celle de Regina était déjà beaucoup à gérer, elle n'avait pas pensé à ce que pourrait en penser son fils. Celui qu'elle avait déjà.

\- Il est en colère ? devina-t-elle. Il ne veut p...

\- Après moi Emma. Il est en colère après moi.

\- Toi ou moi c'est pareil Regina. On était deux et ... Je suis désolée. Je n'avais même pas pensé que ça puisse être un problème pour lui aussi.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème pour lui. Il est en colère parce que c'en est un pour moi.

\- Oh ... Un problème ... Pour toi.

Elle qui n'avait eu de cesse d'observer les traits parfaits du visage qu'elle aimait détourna vivement le regard, effrayée par ce qu'elle pourrait y lire.

\- Emma ...

\- Non. C'est pas le moment d'en parler. Ni l'endroit.

Une main s'empara de son bras pour l'empêcher de partir et elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant que le gobelet de café de Regina avait disparu.

\- Je t'en prie, ne le prends pas mal ... Je ... Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être parent. Pas comme ça. Je n'ai pas choisi d'avoir Henry, je l'ai récupéré comme une charge d'abord même s'il a fini par tout changer dans ma vie. Je n'ai jamais eu à me poser ces questions ...

\- Quelles questions ?

\- Est-ce qu'on sera d'accord sur la manière de l'élever ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera si on se dispute ? Et comment est-ce que je le vivrai le jour où il saura ce que j'ai fait ? Ce que je suis ? Est-ce que je serai capable de le voir te préférer à moi si tu es moins sévère ? Ce genre de questions Emma ...

\- Mais ... Écoute, je suis pas douée non plus à ce niveau, j'ai pas eu de parents mais je sais que dans tous les couples il y a toujours des problèmes, même quand on a prévu l'arrivée d'un gamin depuis des années ! Tu crois que pour moi tout est évident ? J'étais pas vraiment prête pour ce qui est en train de me tomber sur la tête ... Mais l'important c'est de pouvoir y faire face et si ... Si tu m'aimes, si on s'aime, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème non ?

\- Je suis une meurtrière Emma. J'ai écorché vivants des hommes qui ne voulaient pas me renseigner, tu crois que je suis digne d'être mère ?

\- Tu l'es déjà.

\- Parce que je n'ai pas eu le choix ! Henry est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée, mais _je n'ai pas eu le choix_ ! Tu crois une seconde que la vie a été facile le jour où la femme que j'étais a du être là pour un enfant ? Tu sais combien de fois j'ai eu envie de le tuer lui aussi quand il pleurait ?

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait.

\- Non, bien sur que non ! Je l'ai aimé à l'instant même où j'ai posé les yeux sur lui, mais ça ne change rien à ce que je suis au fond de moi.

\- Moi aussi je t'ai aimé à l'instant même où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, répondit-elle en tentant d'empêcher sa voix de trembler. Tu _as_ le choix. Henry et toi ça me suffit largement. Je t'en voudrai jamais d'en décider autrement.

En face d'elle la sorcière ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant d'en décider autrement, ses paupières papillonnant à répétition comme pour chasser des larmes qui auraient voulu couler. La main qui la retenait toujours descendit le long de son bras, leurs doigts s'emmêlant un instant avant que Regina ne la force à s'emparer du parapluie qui les abritait.

\- Tu devrais rentrer. Tu vas attraper froid et tout le monde commence à se poser des questions.

\- Je m'en fiche.

\- Pas moi.

\- Que j'attrape froid ou de ce que les gens pensent de nous ?

\- Des deux Emma.

\- Donc si je t'embrassais là en plein milieu de la rue tu ne dirais rien ?

\- Tu ne le feras pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu attends le jour où je le ferai.

La chasseuse de primes ne répondit pas. Il lui arrivait encore d'être étonnée de voir avec quelle facilité Regina parvenait à lire en elle. Des doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son poignet, un pouce traçant des cercles sur le dessus de sa main. Le simple contact la réchauffa plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé et quelques secondes elle se perdit dans la contemplation du visage qui semblait éclipser tout autour d'elles. Elle eut envie de lui dire à quel point elle aimait et avait besoin d'elle aujourd'hui et à jamais mais se contenta d'un sourire qui lui fut aussitôt rendu.

\- Va manger, Henry et ma mère t'attendent.

Cette fois elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, inspirant à plein poumons la fumée violette qui emporta la sorcière elle ne savait où, la laissant immobile sous son parapluie, envahie par une impression de vide qu'elle savait impossible à combler sans l'aide de Regina. Résignée elle tourna les talons pour rentrer dans le restaurant, ignorant les regards inquisiteurs de ceux qui avaient suivi leur manège.

\- Alors ? lui demanda Henry dès qu'elle les eut rejoints.

\- Henry, laisse à Miss Swan le temps de se remettre de ses émotions.

\- Je ... Je ne sais pas, je la comprends je crois, finit-elle de dire en buvant de son café qui avait refroidi.

Ruby choisit ce moment pour leur apporter sa commande et si elle la couva clairement d'un regard inquiet elle ne sembla pas avoir le courage de lui poser de questions en présence de l'ancienne Reine des cœurs qui remarqua le manège avec un sourire en coin. Avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps d'avancer une main vers ce qui venait de lui être servi, l'enfant s'empara d'une tranche de pain qu'il tartina de confiture aux fruits rouges.

\- Henry !

Elle sursauta en même temps que l'intéressé qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à réprimander.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que ta mère n'est pas là que tu dois te comporter comme un paysan ... Va commander quelque chose au lieu de piller l'assiette des autres.

La chasseuse de primes observa en silence l'enfant replacer le morceau de pain dans son assiette et se lever pour rejoindre le comptoir. La remontrance de sa grand mère avait visiblement le don de lui ôter tout air de supériorité qu'il portait d'habitude et il avait presque l'air timide lorsqu'elle le vit s'approcher de Ruby qui lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

\- C'était vraiment nécessaire ou vous vouliez juste qu'on soit seules ?

\- Les deux. Vous avez dit que vous "compreniez" ma fille ? Vous êtes arrivées à un terrain d'entente ?

\- Je sais pas si ça vous regarde.

\- Je vois ...

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous tenez tant à ce que ça marche entre elle et moi ?

\- Je veux le bonheur de ma fille. Je sais ce que c'est de faire les mauvais choix et de le regretter.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous regrettez ? s'entendit-elle demander un peu trop vite à son goût.

\- D'avoir eu peur.

\- De quoi ?

\- De l'amour.

\- Vous avez été amoureuse ? s'étonna-t-elle sans chercher à cacher sa surprise.

\- Hum ...

\- Mais ça s'est mal fini ? Avec le père de Regina ?

Alors qu'elle pensait avoir poussé interrogatoire un peu trop loin la blonde fut surprise de l'entendre rire.

\- Non, Henry était sans doute ... Un homme bien. Mais je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de sentiments à son égard.

\- Ah bon ? Qui al... _Non_ ...

Son choc palpable fit hausser un sourcil à la sorcière attablée en face d'elle.

\- Gold, lâcha-t-elle simplement.

Le nom ne provoqua aucune réaction mais elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle avait lu quelque part, qu'il avait été le mentor de Regina et sa mère. Cora s'était arraché le cœur peu après avoir découvert l'étendue de ses pouvoirs et elle venait de parler d'une peur qui lui avait fait rater l'occasion d'aimer. Elle avait toujours trouvé amusante la relation qu'elle entretenait avec le sorcier et l'antipathie presque amicale qu'il y avait entre les deux mais aujourd'hui elle la voyait sous un autre angle.

\- Ça n'aurait pas marché. Belle est son âme sœur.

\- Oui et Robin de Bois était celle de ma fille avant qu'elle ne lui arrache le cœur, répondit du tac o tac la brune.

\- Vous l'aimez encore ?

\- Emma ça ne vous regarde vraiment pas ...

Elle fut étonnée de la lassitude qu'elle avait pu entendre transpirer dans la voix d'habitude si posée.

\- Ça me regarde si vous avez l'intention de vous venger ou de faire du mal à Belle.

\- Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions. Je connais suffisamment les cœurs pour savoir qu'il n'existe aucun moyen de tromper de genre d'amour.

\- Alors ... Alors vous allez le laisser à Belle même si vous avez encore des sentiments pour lui ? tenta-t-elle de comprendre.

\- Je n'ai plus de ... Ecoutez, l'important c'est que je sais ce que c'est que de passer à côté du bonheur, du vrai bonheur. Quelque chose que je refuse de voir arriver à ma fille. C'est compris ?

Le ton avait été sans appel et comme si l'univers s'était ligué contre elle, le fils de Regina revenait vers elles tenant avec précaution un plateau à bout de bras. Un instant elle observa le profil de l'ancienne Reine ne refléter que son habituelle impassibilité avant qu'il ne se fende d'un léger sourire, visiblement amusée par le spectacle.

\- Cora ...

Elle attendit d'avoir l'attention totale de l'intéressée qui reporta ses yeux sombres sur elle pour continuer.

\- ... Vous n'auriez jamais eu Regina. Ni Henry.

\- Je sais, lui offrit simplement la femme avec un sourire qui ressemblait à de la reconnaissance.

.

..

.

Si elle avait cru que leur conversation devant le restaurant ferait avancer les choses, Emma s'était visiblement trompée. D'accord, il était clair que Regina l'aimait et elle avait très bien compris que les réticences qu'elle avait à l'encontre de la tournure des événements n'avait aucun rapport avec elle mais plutôt avec le manque de confiance de Regina mais elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle devrait s'y prendre pour lui faire accepter la vérité. Elle se voyait très mal en amante éplorée chercher à la joindre par tout moyen ou lui envoyer des fleurs pour lui prouver quoi que ce soit. Non, ce n'était pas son genre. Pas leur genre.

Et puis Regina lui avait demandé du temps et de l'espace non ? Ce matin n'avait été qu'une trêve momentanée et Emma lui avait à nouveau offert la possibilité de choisir, sachant déjà que tel un preux chevalier aux ordres de sa Reine, elle se plierait à n'importe quelle décision qu'elle prendrait. Parce qu'elle passait avant tout.

Les jambes posées sur le bureau du commissariat, elle était concentrée sur la cible des fléchettes, tentant d'insuffler assez de magie dans son lancé pour atteindre la cible de là où elle était quand elle remarqua une présence du coin de l'oeil et manqua tomber à la renverse.

\- Je t'ai pas entendu ! s'étonna-t-elle. Comment ça se fait ?

\- J'avais pas encore parlé.

\- Oui mais d'habitude tu tintes.

\- Ahah ...

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes en silence avant d'échanger un rire qui lui fit plus de bien qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Le pirate s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce et elle eut l'occasion de découvrir la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas pu l'entendre entrer dans le commissariat. Il ne portait plus son habituelle tenue, désormais remplacée par un jean noir et un blouson en cuir qui lui conférait un air toujours aussi rock-n-roll qui lui allait bien.

\- Le long manteau en cuir ne plaisait plus à Jessica ?

\- Disons que c'était pas facile de passer inaperçu là où on va s'installer.

\- Vous partez de Storybrook ?

\- Oui. Mais je ne compte pas couper les ponts si tu t'en inquiètes.

\- Tant mieux. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ?

\- Je vois que ma présence est appréciée, se moqua-t-il.

\- Non, tu as très bien compris ! Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- T'inviter à une soirée.

\- Une pendaison de crémaillère ?

\- Non. Plutôt une soirée d'adieu. De Jessica au cabaret.

\- Ah, je vois ...

\- On a fait l'annonce ya une semaine mais Jess m'a fait remarquer que tu n'étais pas là et comme je ne savais pas si on t'en avait parlé ...

\- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que je remette les pieds là bas tu sais ... Après ce que j'ai fait à Ursula la dernière fois.

\- Regina l'a remise à sa place si tu t'en inquiète.

\- Pas vraiment. C'était plutôt une excuse pour ne pas y aller, avoua-t-elle.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Ouais, c'est juste que je suis pas trop d'humeur festive.

\- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ton retour dans la ville et Regina ?

\- Yep.

\- Ok, tu ne veux pas en parler ... Je te passerai mon ... euh ... mon numéro de téléphone quand j'en aurais un. Au cas où. Si tu veux parler.

\- Merci Hook.

\- Killian, s'il te plaît.

Elle l'observa quelques secondes en silence, amusée par ses abords de pirate et sa personnalité somme toute assez timide. Il lui rappelait Graham en de nombreux aspects et elle savait qu'il pouvait certainement être un bon ami quand il accordait son amitié.

\- Ok Killian, j'irai à ta soirée. C'est quand ?

\- Ce soir. Tu as besoin que je passe te chercher ?

\- _Ce_ soir ?! Nan, c'est bon, je trouverai un cavalier.

\- Ou une cavalière.

\- Ou une cavalière, confirma-t-elle en pensant à Ruby qui n'aurait pas Graham ce soir étant donné qu'il était de garde.

Et comme elle s'y était attendue, la louve n'avait posé aucun problème, allant même jusqu'à s'excuser de ne pas avoir pensé à l'inviter plus tôt. Pour une fois elle avait apparemment le droit de s'habiller seule, la serveuse visiblement impressionnée par l'effort qu'elle avait pu faire ce matin. En pyjama pour l'instant - la tenue qu'elle avait enfilée pour sortir de sa chambre d'hôtel et rejoindre celle de son amie qui se trouvait un étage au dessus - elle observait distraitement la jeune femme sortir robe après robe d'un placard qui semblait sans fond.

\- Combien est-ce que tu as de robes rouges ?

\- Une dizaine, pourquoi ?

\- Comme ça ...

\- Te moque pas, tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux d'un claquement de doigts. Ça en fait des milliers de robes rouges non ?

\- Peut être.

Le téléphone qu'elle était en train de faire tourner négligemment entre ses doigts vibra et elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer en lisant le nom qui était apparu sur la notification signalant l'arrivée d'un nouveau message.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda aussitôt Ruby.

\- Je ... Un message de Regina.

\- Et alors ?

\- C'est ... C'est compliqué entre nous en ce moment.

\- Ouais, j'ai cru comprendre ce matin. Vous devriez vous envoyer en l'air.

\- Ruby !

\- Oh ça va ! Il dit quoi ce message ? insista-t-elle en s'attaquant à ses paires de chaussures.

\- " Pas d'alcool ce soir Emma " lut-elle à voix haute.

Elle pouvait presque entendre son ton moralisateur et en face d'elle la brune leva les yeux au plafond.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Un col roulé et des Nike ?

L'air blasé de son amie la fit rire mais elle ne pouvait pas décemment lui expliquer l'interdiction de Regina. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'espoir réchauffa son ventre et elle hésita de longues minutes avant d'envoyer une réponse avec un sourire en coin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Empêche-moi, relut-elle à voix haute, réalisant à peine à quel point sa réponse allait énerver son amante.

\- Elle va être énervée tu sais ?

\- Sûrement oui.

Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, la blonde éteignit son téléphone qu'elle envoya dans les couvertures du lit sur lequel elle était allongée.

\- Tu l'as éteint ?

\- Ouais. Tu vas te changer ? Je vais essayer de me rendre présentable quand tu seras dans la salle de bains.

\- Si t'y arrives pas c'est moi qui prends les rennes !

\- T'inquiète ! Allez, file.

\- Oui Shérif.

Seule dans la pièce elle attendit d'entendre l'eau couler dans la douche pour se rapprocher du miroir en pieds qui trônait à côté du lit. Un instant elle observa sa silhouette que le manque de sport et d'appétit avait légèrement affiné ces derniers temps. Ses cheveux en revanche n'avaient pas perdu l'éclat que Cora leur avait donné à Boston et elle n'eut besoin que d'y passer une main pour les voir se coiffer, ses mèches d'habitudes indomptables rassemblées sur une de ses épaules en de longues boucles. Son maquillage s'assombrit sur commande, le brun et l'or disparaissant pour laisser place à un trait d'eye liner comme elle n'aurait jamais pu en faire un aussi parfait avec ses mains. Elle n'avait pas envie de porter une robe réalisa-t-elle en entendant la pluie toujours claquer contre les vitres de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue mal éclairée.

Du coin de l'œil elle observa le téléphone portable qu'elle avait éteint et abandonné au milieu de l'océan de couvertures. Le message qu'elle avait envoyé avait beau être stupide et la réaction qu'il allait causer serait certainement démesurée, mais c'était avant tout un défi. Un appel du pied qu'elle espérait que la Reine relèverait. La chasseuse de primes avala sa salive avec difficulté à l'idée qu'elle le fasse.

Semblant suivre sa pensée, elle sentit sa magie courir le long de ses doigts avant d'être enveloppée d'un nuage de fumée blanche. Elle eut un rire en découvrant la tenue qu'elle s'était apparemment choisie. Du cuir à nouveau. Un pantalon noir ouvragé sur les côtés qui laissait deviner la pâleur de ses cuisses. Il n'était pas question de deviner quoi que ce soit sous son chemisier en revanche, le tissu dont elle ignorait la matière laissait clairement voir le soutien gorge qu'elle portait en dessous et elle sourit à la seule touche de couleur qu'elle portait pour l'instant. Les semelles rouges de ses talons aiguilles.

\- Où t'as choppé cette tenue ?! s'écria Ruby qu'elle n'avait pas entendu sortir derrière elle.

\- Je sais pas. Le placard de la méchante Reine ?

\- Nan, c'était un autre registre. Mais elle va adorer.

Un instant elle éprouva une étrange pointe de jalousie à l'idée que la serveuse ait eu l'occasion de voir son amante sous un tel jour mais ses pensées furent presque immédiatement dissolues quand la brune lui offrit une pochette rouge à assortir avec sa tenue. Elle semblait plus excitée qu'elle à l'idée de se rendre à la soirée, émettant une série d'hypothèses sur le déroulement de la fête plus folles les unes que les autres sur le chemin qu'elles firent ensemble.

\- Tu crois que Hook va monter sur scène ?

\- Ahah. Non, je pense pas que ce soit son genre. Mais je le vois bien chanter tiens ... J'aurais lâché un billet !

Elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver le parking bondé, guettant une Mercedes noire tandis que la serveuse garait sa voiture aux côtés d'une berline qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de Gold. Ses pensées dérivèrent presque automatiquement vers Cora et elle eut un sourire en la remarquant non loin de l'entrée en pleine discussion avec une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. A ses côtés, un homme qu'elle avait déjà remarqué en sa présence semblait les écouter avec intérêt et elle se demanda brièvement si Cora pouvait réellement être intéressée par quelqu'un ou si elle cherchait simplement à se distraire.

\- Tu crois qu'elle le force ? lui demanda son amie qui avait visiblement suivi son regard.

\- Je pense pas.

Elle ne doutait pas une seconde que la femme pouvait séduire si elle en avait envie. Après tout le même sang que Regina coulait dans ses veines, la même présence quasi magnétique même lorsqu'elle se montrait sur son pire jour. L'intéressée dut sentir son regard, se tournant juste assez pour lui adresser un signe de la tête et un sourire froid à l'encontre de son acolyte.

\- Moi en tout cas elle me fait toujours peur. Viens, Hook nous a réservé une table !

\- Vraiment ?

Elle était étonnée que le pirate ait eu une telle attention, ayant en effet réservé une grande tablée où Mulan et Aurore discutaient déjà aux côtés de David, Snow, Leroy et Philippe. Plus loin Whale leva un cocktail en guise de salut auquel elle ne répondit que d'un bref hochement de la tête.

\- Tu t'es mise sur ton trente-et-un Swan ?

\- Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je porte un peu de cuir pour équilibrer avec le fait que tu en portais moins.

\- Tu t'en sors pas mal, la complimenta Killian avec un sourire sincère.

\- Merci mon grand !

Choisissant d'ignorer jusqu'au bout les recommandations de Regina, la blonde commanda une piscine de champagne pailleté d'or et si elle eut un moment d'hésitation avant de porter la coupe à ses lèvres, tout doute s'évapora quand elle parcourut la table des yeux. Elle passait une soirée avec ses amis qui avaient tous l'air heureux et une étrange sensation de devoir accompli l'envahit quand elle avala sa première gorgée d'alcool. C'était en partie grâce à elle que les habitants de Storybrook en étaient là aujourd'hui. Aucune méchante sorcière à l'horizon, la possibilité d'explorer le monde et des êtres capables de les protéger.

Oui, elle allait passer une bonne soirée.

* * *

 _Bon ... Petit teaser, même si vous vous en doutez, je vous avoue que Regina va débarquer xD_


	27. Chapter 27

_Well, well, well ... Ca fait un bail hein ? J'ai eu quelques soucis qui m'ont un peu éloignés de l'écriture mais j'avais promis une suite & fin ... Là voilà donc ! C'est un chapitre euh ... M quoi ^^ Donc, âme sensible s'abstenir, mais ce serait dommage, vous n'auriez pas le fin mot de l'histoire ;)_

 _Je remercie encore une fois tous ceux qui ont été là durant cette aventure, qui m'ont soutenue et motivée, posté des commentaires ou fait grimpé les stats diverses & variées : justinejannedu0760, Pilounana, Serieslover44, Mystik.7, Bonne Ame , Angele751, lisa, Ruby02, Solveig5, OoO-RED-OoO , EvilQueenHood, Evil queen Momo, Regina2015, Artemis972, evilhayleyregal, Raphi5930 et Waty ;)_

 _J'ai aussi posté le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fiction donc j'invite tout le monde à y jeter un coup d'œil mais en attendant bonne lecture sur celle là !_

xx

.

 **..**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 27**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Elle n'en était plus trop sûre quelques heures plus tard quand un projecteur fut braqué sur elle.

\- Toi !

\- Moi ? s'affola-t-elle. Nan ma grande, impossible. Je suis trop bourrée pour me lever de ma chaise.

C'était un mensonge éhonté mais même si la rousse qui l'avait désignée du doigt avait un air avenant et les yeux pétillants d'une malice contagieuse, elle refusait de donner un tel spectacle.

\- _Oui,_ toi Shérif ! lui répondit la voix amplifiée par le micro qu'elle portait attaché autour d'une oreille. Promis tu n'auras pas à bouger de ta chaise !

Elle était sur le point de refuser une deuxième fois quand elle sentit Ruby passer un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer à elle.

\- Allez, lui souffla-t-elle dans l'oreille. Juste histoire de faire rager Regina quand elle l'apprendra.

Son corps répondit au prénom énoncé avant même qu'elle ait le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire, se relevant pour accepter la main tendue vers elle tandis que David se précipitait déjà sur sa chaise qu'il fit passer à un technicien sur scène.

\- Ça va aller ? Sembla se moquer la jeune femme qui sentait visiblement son mal à l'aise.

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux ...

\- Laissez-vous faire.

La blonde accepta d'un hochement de tête, se laissant guider vers la chaise qui trônait à présent au centre de la scénette. Les lumières furent tamisées et elle eut un sourire en reconnaissant les premières notes d'une chanson. Chrystalline green - Goldfrapp. En contrebas la louve lui adressa un clin d'œil et elle sentit son coeur s'arrêter lorsque son regard balaya la pièce pour s'arrêter sur une table autour de laquelle Tinkerbell, Kathryn, son petit ami dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom et Regina étaient assis. Elle aurait du s'y attendre réalisa-t-elle. Elle avait choisi d'ignorer son interdiction et les autres qui avaient peut être suivies puisque son téléphone était resté éteint depuis. Contrairement à d'habitude, elle fut étonnée de ne pas avoir senti sa présence plus tôt, mais peut-être avait-elle cessé de faire attention. Le détail qu'elle faisait de la robe noire qui moulait le corps de son amante fut perturbé par l'apparition de celui de Jessica dans son champ de vision.

\- Prête ?

\- Non ! Couina-t-elle presque lorsqu'un pied en escarpins écarta ses cuisses.

Elle qui n'avait jamais fait attention aux numéros que donnaient la danseuse lorsqu'elle avait eu l'occasion d'entrer dans le cabaret, devait avouer que Hook avait bon goût. Non seulement elle possédait le corps de rêve de ces femmes qui passent le plus clair de leur temps à faire du sport pour entretenir leur silhouette mais en plus elle faisait très bien son métier.

À quelques centimètres d'elle la rousse se cambra en un angle qui fit siffler quelques hommes dans la salle mais seul le regard qu'elle sentait peser sur elle intéressait la chasseuse de primes. Les yeux d'ébènes étaient fermement fixés sur le spectacle et alors qu'elle s'était attendue à y voir une certaine contrariété, de la jalousie ou encore du désir, ils avaient beau être plus sombres que d'habitude, elle ne pouvait pas y détecter la moindre émotion. Son masque impassible était fermement en place même lorsqu'elle s'amusa à rentrer dans le jeu de la danseuse qui s'était brièvement assise sur ses genoux. Mais irrémédiablement elle se sentait attirée par les orbes sombres dont l'intensité menaçait de la faire frissonner. Sous ses talons aiguilles les baffles faisaient trembler la scène, une électricité engourdissant progressivement ses pieds, un fourmillement quasi agréable remontant le long de ses cuisses pour rester emprisonné entre ses jambes. En contrebas la brune détacha brièvement son regard du sien pour parcourir son corps mais ne cilla jamais, pas même lorsque Tinkerbell se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

Le projecteur fusa à nouveau sur elles, faisant papillonner ses paupières, aveuglée momentanément jusqu'à ce que Jessica ne s'interpose entre elle et la source de lumière.

\- Wow ! S'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle remarqua que la rousse avait jeté son soutien gorge dans la foule et que la chanson se terminait en un tonnerre d'applaudissements, Leroy sifflant assez fort pour couvrir le bruit ambiant.

Elle eut un rire en réalisant que la proximité d'une telle créature ne lui faisait absolument aucun effet, excepté peut être la jalousie de ne pas posséder le même corps. Ses muscles avaient été taillés à force de bagarres et de musculation en salle aux côtés d'hommes qui ne l'impressionnaient jamais, pas à force d'heure de danse à la barre et d'exercices soigneusement choisis pour allonger la silhouette et lui donner la force nécessaire pour ses spectacles. Et puis ce n'était pas elle qui avait provoqué le désir qu'elle sentait battre dans ses veines. Non, à chaque fois que la danseuse l'avait effleuré, c'était le corps de Regina qu'elle avait imaginé et c'était son regard qu'elle avait senti serrer ses entrailles.

\- Venez !

Elle qui allait maladroitement descendre de scène perchée sur ses Louboutin fut entraînée vers le fond de la scène et jusque derrière les épais rideaux de velours noir qui atténuèrent le bruit de la salle. La rousse enfilait déjà une mini robe par dessus le string qui lui était resté.

\- C'était bien ?

\- Euh, oui. Très. Vous y retournez ? demanda-t-elle en prenant soin de la vouvoyer maintenant que la danseuse ne jouait visiblement plus aucun rôle.

\- Il y a un entracte, après c'est mon final.

\- Ok.

\- On va passer par la sortie des artistes pour que v...

\- Non.

Ce n'était pas elle qui avait prononcé l'interdiction et le frisson qui la parcourut n'avait rien à voir avec l'air frais des ventilateurs qui soufflaient dans les coulisses.

\- Oh, Madame le Maire, bonsoir ! C'est gentil d'être passée pour la dernière, ça me touche.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

\- Euh ... Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

\- Oui. Nous laisser seules.

\- Oh ... Ok. Emma, ce fut un plaisir, Killian vous aime bien, vous serez toujours la bienvenue chez nous.

\- Je vous remercie Jessica, j'essaierai de passer, promis !

Elles échangèrent un sourire poli avant que la danseuse ne disparaisse dans un couloir qu'elle ne connaissait pas, totalement étrangère aux lieux et elle fut obligée de rencontrer le regard qui la détaillait encore avec une attention prédatrice.

\- Je devrais t'interdire de te servir de ta magie pour t'habiller.

\- Et m'obliger à porter des cols roulés et des baskets ? railla-t-elle en se souvenant des paroles de Ruby un peu plus tôt.

\- Je n'ai aucun problème avec ta tenue Emma. J'en ai un avec le fait que tu t'en serves comme d'une arme. Contre moi.

Elle ne répondit pas, consciente que les accusations étaient entièrement fondées.

\- Tu t'amuses bien ? reprit la Reine.

\- Euh ... À cette soirée ? Oui, oui, ça va. Et toi ?

\- Le spectacle était divertissant.

\- Divertissant ? répéta-t-elle suspicieuse.

La brune ne lui offrit aucune réponse, leurs regards s'affrontant dans la pénombre des coulisses. Elle avala avec difficulté sa salive lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le claquement des talons qui raisonnait dans les lieux déserts était un signe annonciateur des pas que Regina faisait vers elle.

\- Très.

Le mot eut l'effet d'une bombe, lâché à quelques centimètres de son oreille et réveillant le désir qu'elle avait déjà ressenti sur scène. Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'incompréhension. À sa place elle n'aurait pas trouvé le spectacle divertissant. Pas du tout. Elle aurait même été tentée de l'interrompre et à bien y réfléchir si on lui avait donné les pouvoirs de Regina, c'était exactement ce qu'elle aurait fait. Interrompre le spectacle, quitte à stopper le cours du temps pour l'enlever de la scène et la jeter sur le premier lit auquel elle aurait pu penser. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa réflexion, happée par la soudaine proximité de la sorcière qui venait d'agripper son bras pour le tordre dans son dos et la retourner sans ménagement.

\- Ce n'est pas la réponse que tu attendais ? lui souffla-t-elle les lèvres effleurant son oreille.

\- Pas vraiment non.

Elle ne chercha pas à lutter contre la position dans laquelle la Reine l'avait mise, laissant son corps épouser les formes de celui qui se tenait derrière elle. Les lèvres qui planaient au dessus de son oreille descendirent le long de sa mâchoire avant de plonger dans son cou pour une caresse qui manqua faire céder ses genoux.

\- Ça t'amuse Em-ma de me désobéir sur toute la ligne ? Ça t'excite ?

\- Oui, avoua-t-elle simplement.

\- Tu sais ce que ça m'a fait à moi ?

\- Dis le moi.

\- Ça m'a rendue folle.

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix légère, tentant d'ignorer la main brûlante qui s'était posée sur son ventre et remontait entre ses seins par dessus le tissu quasi non existant de son chemisier.

\- Tu joues avec le feu chérie, tu sais ce qu'il se serait passé si jamais j'avais perdu le contrôle de ma magie ?

\- Tu aurais stoppé le temps et tu m'aurais punie devant eux ? hasarda-t-elle la voix plus grave qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue.

Derrière elle la sorcière émit un grondement sourd et la main qui avait vagabondé sur son corps remonta encore un peu plus pour enserrer sa gorge.

\- Dans le scénario le plus optimiste, peut-être oui.

La chasseuse de primes abandonna l'idée folle de lui résister plus longtemps, se dégageant de l'emprise pour lui faire face. Le masque d'impassibilité était oublié depuis longtemps, les iris d'ébène quasiment éclipsés par le désir qui assombrissait son regard et elle n'eut pas à demander son autorisation avant de l'embrasser. Elle n'aurait pas pu dire qui avait gémi en premier, bataillant un instant pour déterminer qui dominerait le baiser qui était en train de les consumer. Jusqu'à ce qu'Emma ne cède, se laissant plaquer contre un mur, tremblante comme si elle goûtait enfin à quelque chose dont elle avait été en manque.

\- Regina, on pourrait nous voir, protesta-t-elle quand les lèvres laquées de rouge quittèrent les siennes pour descendre dans son cou.

\- Je m'en fiche.

\- T'es pas sérieuse ?

\- Ça ne te dérangeait pas tout à l'heure que tout le monde puisse te voir sur scène.

\- Tu déconnes, tout le monde regardait Jessica et ... et moi je regardais que toi.

La brune ne répondit pas à sa tentative de calmer le jeu, la main qui brûlait le creux de ses reins glissant sur son ventre où ses muscles se tendirent d'appréhension.

\- Regina ... Je ne veux pas.

Contre elle le corps se tendit soudain et elle se rappela de la dernière fois où elle avait osé se refuser et la façon dont il lui avait été clairement expliqué qu'il était hors de question que ça se reproduise.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ... Pas tant qu'il y a toutes ces questions entre nous.

\- Quelles questions ?

\- Celles dont tu m'as parlé devant le restaurant. Tant que tu n'as pas pris une déc...

\- Qui te dit que je ne l'ai pas fait ?

\- Euh tu ... Tu ne m'as rien dit.

\- Peut être que si tu n'avais pas joué les enfants en éteignant ton téléphone j'aurais pu Emma ...

\- Tu aurais très bien pu venir me parler, tu savais où j'étais.

\- Hum. Dans une chambre d'hôtel de bas étage quand tu aurais pu être au manoir ...

Elle ne répondit pas, peu désireuse d'avouer que Cora l'avait convaincue en quelques mots que ne pas y retourner serait une punition nécessaire à sa fille. Sous les yeux inquisiteurs de la sorcière qui la dominait de quelques centimètres grâce aux talons vertigineux qu'elle portait, elle allait oser pour la question fatidique quand Jessica fit son apparition en tenue de scène, certainement pour son final. La danseuse ne cacha pas sa curiosité lorsqu'elle passa à côté d'elles, Regina ayant refusé de la libérer de son emprise qui la maintenait plaquée entre elle et le mur.

\- Tout va bien ?

La chasseuse de primes dut avouer qu'elle avait du cran pour oser poser la question et à en croire le hoquet de surprise que son amante émit, elle non plus n'en croyait pas le culot qu'elle se permettait d'avoir.

\- Occupez-vous de vos affaires Jessica.

L'intéressée ne parut pas impressionnée par la remarque, reportant son regard sur la blonde, une question claire sur son visage.

\- Tout va bien, se força-t-elle à répondre après avoir éclairci sa gorge.

\- Ok. La sortie c'est la deuxième porte à gauche.

\- C'est noté. Merci.

Elle attendit que sa silhouette ait disparu derrière les lourds rideaux en velours pour retourner son attention sur la brune qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée.

\- Alors, c'est quoi la déc...

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de finir de poser la question qui la rongeait, tue par les lèvres qui fondirent sur elle, une cuisse écartant les siennes. Par automatisme ses mains tombèrent sur les hanches de la Reine pour rapprocher encore un plus leurs corps et elle eut un frisson en réalisant que son pantalon était en train d'être ouvert.

\- Regina ...

\- Ma décision c'est toi Emma. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai vraiment envie ... _besoin_ , de toi et nous avons approximativement une dizaine de minutes avant que _Jessica,_ ne revienne nous interrompre ...

Apparemment son acceptation devait clairement pouvoir se lire sur son visage à en croire le sourire satisfait dont elle fut gratifiée, retenant un couinement lorsque le pantalon en cuir fut descendu au milieu de ses cuisses sans ménagement en même temps que le string noir qu'elle portait. Les dents serrées, ce ne fut pas elle qui poussa le premier gémissement, retournée par celui de la Reine dans le creux de son cou lorsque deux doigts effleurèrent son sexe.

\- Tu es trempée ...

\- Ça t'étonne ?

\- Non. J'ai vu ton regard sur scène.

\- C'était toi hein, teint-il à assurer, uniquement toi. Pas elle.

\- J'espère bien mon ange.

Le surnom liquéfia littéralement ses entrailles qui furent transpercés d'un plaisir soudain l'instant d'après quand des doigts s'insinuèrent en elle. Alors qu'elle aurait clairement pu se servir du prétexte du temps qui leur manquait les mouvements restèrent lents, mais Emma la connaissait trop bien pour penser que cela puisse durer. Et comme pour lui donner raison elle se retrouva un peu plus plaquée contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière elle, Regina lovée contre elle tandis que les vas et viens accéléraient. Ses bras s'agrippèrent au corps moulé dans la robe noire et elle sentit une bulle de bonheur éclater quelque part dans son estomac.

\- Rentre avec moi ce soir Emma, lui souffla la voix rauque étouffée contre sa peau.

\- Oui.

La brune émit un gémissement qui trahit la satisfaction qu'elle tirait de la réponse qui venait de lui être donnée et la chasseuse de primes crut défaillir lorsqu'elle sentit la langue caresser la peau sous son oreille. Non loin d'elles, le spectacle battait son plein et malgré le sang qui battait dans ses tympans elle entendait clairement les sifflements des spectateurs et les notes d'une chanson qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Déjà au bord de l'orgasme, elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle avait tenu la sorcière dans ses bras moins de trois jours plus tôt. Mais comme si elle l'avait senti la brune ralentit ses mouvements pour adopter un rythme si lent qu'elle en gronda d'impatience.

\- Regina ...

\- Non.

A plusieurs reprises la Reine prit un malin plaisir à la mener au bord de l'orgasme avant de ramener ses mouvements à une caresse quasi imperceptible. Elle fut incapable de retenir les larmes de frustration que son amante effaça à coup de baisers et le plaisir se mêla soudain à de l'appréhension quand derrière le rideau les dernières notes de musique furent jouées, provoquant un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Jessica avait fini son numéro.

\- Regina, ne me torture pas s'il te plaît ...

\- Crois moi, je ne te torture pas.

Elle l'aurait presque crue si son rythme ne s'était pas à nouveau ralenti pour la faire frissonner.

\- Je vais hurler si tu n...

\- C'est exactement ce que je veux que tu fasses Emma.

\- Qu .. Quoi ?

\- Je veux t'entendre crier mon nom.

\- Ici ? croassa-t-elle la voix cassée par le plaisir qui la submergeait.

\- Oui. Et _maintenant_ Emma.

Son nom ne fut pas le seul mot qu'elle cria, la tête renversée contre le mur contre lequel Regina l'avait soudain soulevée d'une force qui n'avait rien de naturel, la gorge offerte aux morsures aussitôt apaisées par une langue brûlante. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le tissu de la robe que portait la Reine en une vaine tentative de la maintenir où elle était mais déjà l'intéressée s'éloignait d'elle pour la laisser toucher terre, les jambes flageolantes tandis que son pantalon remontait prendre sa place initiale sans qu'elle ait besoin de s'en occuper.

Leurs regards se croisèrent dans l'obscurité et elle vit clairement son désir reflété dans les yeux d'ébène. Sa respiration déjà saccadée fut anéantie par la vision que lui offrit Regina lorsqu'elle porta ses doigts à la bouche. Un instant elle comprit ce que lui avait dit son amante un peu plus tôt. Elle avait besoin d'Elle. Un besoin qui la poussa à s'emparer des bras de la brune pour inverser leurs positions, un grondement sourd lui échappant lorsqu'elle réalisa que la main qu'elle avait glissé sous la robe noire ne rencontrait aucun sous-vêtements.

\- Tu n'as p...

\- Oh waw !

Trop absorbée par la présence de la Reine elle n'avait visiblement pas fait attention aux rideaux qui s'étaient soulevés pour laisser entrer Jessica, à moitié dévêtue. Ce fut la mère d'Henry qui se remit la première du choc, soupirant à regret avant de se détacher d'elle.

\- Deuxième porte à gauche Miss Swan, lui rappela-t-elle, l'attirant à sa suite par une boucle de son pantalon et laissant sur place la danseuse interloquée.

\- Attends ! Attends ! la força-t-elle à s'arrêter avant qu'elles n'atteignent la porte qui donnait sur la salle principale.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ... Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille chez toi ? demanda-t-elle en tentant de rajuster son chemisier.

La sorcière ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, gardant le silence quand elle se rapprocha d'elle pour aller caler une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

\- Non. Je veux passer la soirée avec toi d'abord.

\- J'ai un peu bu, s'entendit-elle avouer.

\- Vraiment ? Tu as bu ou tu as cru boire Emma ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? T'as trafiqué mes verres ?

Un doigt glissa sur ses sourcils froncés.

\- Tu m'as mis au défi de t'empêcher de boire. Tu ne croyais vraiment pas que j'allais te laisser gagner n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ... Qu'est-ce que j'ai bu ?

\- Du jus de pommes.

Il y avait un éclat taquin dans les yeux qui s'étaient éclaircis en un brun quasi caramel et elle dut se forcer à ne pas sourire. Elle avait été stupide de penser que Regina la laisserait désobéir.

\- Oh allez, ne fais pas la tête Em-ma ...

Elle était surprise de cet aspect que lui dévoilait la Reine, son désir progressivement remplacé par une émotion beaucoup plus forte. Celle qu'elle avait appris à associer avec l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour cette femme. L'envie irrésistible d'être à ses côtés, de la posséder corps et âme. Mais rien n'aurait pu la préparer à la vague qui la submergea quand la brune s'empara de sa main pour l'attirer dans le cabaret.

\- Viens.

.

..

.

Les premières secondes s'étaient déroulées au ralenti, un peu comme si elle sortait d'un rêve agréable pour pénétrer dans un monde réel où tout était trop bruyant, trop étriqué. La foule l'étouffait, le bruit ambiant l'empêchant de se concentrer sur quelque chose de précis, mais la main qui serrait la sienne avait le don de lui faire garder les pieds sur terre. Docilement, la jeune femme se laissa entraîner jusqu'au comptoir où Ruby observait avec intérêt le barmaid tenter de séduire Mulan. La Reine attira immédiatement son attention, l'obligeant à quitter ses bavardages pour commander deux coupes de champagnes et Emma leva un sourcil quand elle lui en offrit une avec un sourire en coin.

\- Du jus de pommes ? devina-t-elle.

\- Et dire que ma mère se moque de ton sens de déduction ...

La remarque la fit rire et elle manqua s'étouffer dans sa coupe lorsque la brune déposa un baiser sur sa joue en lui demandant d'attendre là qu'elle revienne dans quelques minutes.

\- J'ai rêvé ou ... ? entendit-elle Ruby l'interroger à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

\- Je crois qu'on rêve toutes les deux Ruby, avoua-t-elle avec un rire.

Elle garda les yeux rivés sur la silhouette qui s'éloignait vers la table occupée entre autres par Katryn et Tinkerbell y échangeant quelques mots avec ses amies avant de récupérer ses affaires et les déposer sur une banquette à côté de Snow qui la regarda avec un étonnement inquiet.

Leur petite assemblée qui n'avait jusque là attiré personne sembla soudain être une nouvelle attraction et la blonde se souvint de la soirée qu'elle avait déjà passé aux côté du Maire de Storybrook au domaine d'Aurore, l'effervescence qui l'entourait toujours et l'assurance qui émanait d'elle quand tous les regards étaient posé sur elle. Comme la dernière fois, son estomac se serrait dès qu'elle se retournait vers elle pour lui adresser un vrai sourire parmi tous ceux qu'elle offrait aux autres avec son masque de politicienne ou quand sa main se posait brièvement sur son bras. Elle en tirait même une fierté démesurée à l'idée qu'elle puisse détenir une part de cette femme que personne ne connaissait. Elle fut tirée de sa contemplation par une voix suave dans le creux de son oreille.

\- Vous passez une bonne soirée ?

La blonde sentit ses joues s'empourprer, cherchant à rencontrer le regard de Regina.

\- Euh ... Ouais. C'est sympa.

\- Dommage que vous n'ayez pas pu voir mon final. Mais le spectacle n'est pas terminé. Ursula a embauché quelqu'un de marrant, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que ça donne.

\- Vraiment ? Qui ça ?

\- Un magicien.

La réponse lui fit froncer les sourcils, la distrayant momentanément de l'embarras qu'elle ressentait à l'idée que la danseuse l'avait surprise dans les coulisses peu de temps auparavant.

\- Je pensais pas qu'un magicien pourrait donner un spectacle ici.

\- Celui ci est particulier. Il n'est pas doué.

\- Ah ... Je vois. Il est là pour qu'on se moque de lui alors ? Pas sûr que ça plaise à Regina ...

\- Pas sûr que quoi me plaise ? demanda la voix de l'intéressée qui s'était rapprochée sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Une main brûlante se posa sur son épaule et la brune lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Visiblement elle n'avait aucun problème avec le fait que Jessica ait pu les voir toutes les deux.

\- Le prochain numéro ... Un magicien pas doué dont on va se moquer.

\- Oh Emma ... Si tu avais besoin d'un peu d'argent, j'aurais pu te proposer un autre contrat ... Quelle image vas-tu donner du commissariat ?

\- Ah Ah ...

Derrière elle la rousse éclata d'un rire qui attira plusieurs regards et réchauffa les joues de la Sauveuse. La main qui se trouvait sur son épaule glissa jusqu'à sa joue en un geste qui se voulait réconfortant mais elle refusa d'accorder son attention à la femme.

\- Ah, ça va commencer je crois ! s'exclama Jessica à côté d'elle quand les lumières se tamisèrent.

Comme elle, tous ceux qui venaient de s'en rendre regagnaient leur place, Ruby et Mulan se battant pour avoir une chaise du côté de la table la plus proche de la scène.

\- Tu me laisses une place ? entendit-elle son amante lui demander à voix basse alors que le silence se faisait peu à peu dans la salle.

\- Non, refusa-t-elle de bouger de la banquette où elle s'était installée.

\- Emma ...

Elle dut faire un effort phénoménal pour ignorer les doigts qui jouèrent avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

\- Non.

Elle avait conscience d'avoir l'air d'un enfant qui boudait mais si elle appréciait de pouvoir être témoin d'un côté plus taquin de la Reine, elle n'était pas forcément heureuse qu'il ait été dirigé à son encontre.

\- Très bien, comme tu veux.

La chasseuse de primes faillit perdre toute dignité lorsque la brune la poussa sans ménagement au fond de la banquette pour s'asseoir en biais sur ses genoux. De l'autre côté de la table Ruby se retourna pour lui faire signe de se taire, apparemment nullement choquée par ce qui venait de se dérouler et elle eut à nouveau l'impression d'errer entre deux univers, les tympans grésillant au son de la musique qui annonçait un nouveau numéro et le reste de ses sens envahis par la présence de la femme sur elle. Regina Mills venait de s'asseoir sur elle. Elle avait du mal à le réaliser.

Sur la scène l'arrivée d'un homme aux cheveux mal coiffés la distraie suffisamment pour ne plus être gênée par la présence sur ses genoux jusqu'à ce qu'il se présente en ôtant son chapeau.

\- Le chapelier fou ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? lui demanda la Reine qui semblait avoir comprit que le nom lui rappelait quelque chose.

\- Euh j'ai ... J'ai fait une promesse.

Le corps svelte se tendit et d'instinct la jeune femme entoura sa taille d'un bras rassurant.

\- J'ai promis à Maléfique que tu lui prêterais le chapeau du chapelier fou quand elle le voudrait.

\- _Quoi ?!_

Le mot avait beau avoir été murmuré, il eut l'effet d'une balle tirée à bout portant, les yeux d'ébènes baissés sur elle avec une colère palpable.

\- C'était le seul moyen que j'avais pour la convaincre de venir avec moi dans ton bureau. Je voulais que tu me crois et ta mère m'a dit qu'il te faudrait des preuves.

\- Et bien j'ai peur qu'il ne faille revenir sur tes paroles.

\- Non, refusa-t-elle. C'est toi qui doit arrêter de lui en vouloir.

\- Arrêter de lui en vouloir ?

La notion semblait totalement abstraite à la brune. Irréaliste.

\- Elle a toujours été là pour nous aider. Elle m'a laissé confier son cœur à ta mère pour que je sois dans ses bonnes grâces et elle a été forcée de m'éloigner de Storybrook. Il faut que tu arrêtes de lui en vouloir.

\- C'est hors de question.

\- On en repar..

Elle fut coupée par une soudaine lumière qui l'aveugla momentanément avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'un projecteur venait d'être braqué sur elles. Ou plutôt sur Regina réalisa-t-elle en sentant le poids de dizaines de regards. Par réflexe elle tenta de retirer le bras qui entourait la taille de la Reine mais à sa grande surprise des ongles manucurés manquèrent la griffer quand elle en fut empêchée.

\- Et que puis-je faire pour toi ? demanda haut et fort la sorcière qui n'avait apparemment pas manqué une miette de ce qu'il se passait sur scène.

\- Un coup de main ? Un lapin était censé en sortir ...

Le chapelier désignait justement un chapeau qui semblait désespérément vide et l'espace d'un instant elle fut submergée par une colère inexpliquée à l'encontre de l'homme qui les interrompait et eut envie d'intervenir avant Regina pour faire exploser le chapeau à la tête du comédien. Sa colère dut se sentir réalisa-t-elle quand les ongles qui l'avaient toute à l'heure stoppée à lui en faire mal coururent le long de son avant bras pour y semer une électricité presque agréable.

\- Un lapin tu es sûr ?

Il y eut quelques cris dans la salle lorsque le félin au pelage noir surgit de la faible profondeur du chapeau pour se précipiter sur le magicien qui tomba à terre sous le coup de la surprise. Mais déjà la bête se dissipait en un nuage de fumée pour laisser place à un lapin innocemment posé sur le torse de l'homme qui se mit à rire le premier bientôt suivi par l'intégralité de la salle. À l'exception d'Emma.

\- Regina ...

Mais l'intéressée ne lui fit pas grâce de son attention, échangeant quelques mots avec David par dessus la table. Elle n'avait aucune intention de lui parler réalisa-t-elle, se contentant visiblement de la reléguer au rôle de simple siège. Elle avait envie d'être en colère contre elle mais étrangement l'émotion qui lui tiraillait les entrailles n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque énervement. Elle aurait du lui en vouloir de l'ignorer ainsi après lui avoir fait comprendre que la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Maléfique ne serait nullement tenue. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse, un bonheur qu'elle pouvait presque sentir couler dans ses veines. De la magie certainement. Parce que même si Regina n'avait pas été claire dans ses propos, il lui semblait à présent évident que le choix qu'elle avait fait était celui de rester auprès d'elle, d'accepter les choses comme elles se présentaient. D'avoir foi en elles deux. En leur famille ?

\- Arrête de penser à ça. Profite de l'instant, hum ?

Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte que la sorcière avait momentanément cessé de s'intéresser au spectacle pour tourner son visage vers le sien. Les lèvres avaient effleuré sa tempe et elle eut le souffle coupé par le désir qui l'envahit lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers la brune.

\- J'ai envie de rentrer au manoir, s'entendit-elle demander comme une enfant.

\- Non, tu as envie de moi, mais ça peut attendre non ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai envie de te punir. Et de montrer à tout le monde à qui tu appartiens.

\- En t'asseyant sur moi ?

L'espace d'un instant la pénombre fut illuminée d'une gerbe de feu qui fit rire les spectateurs et elle devina que l'apprenti sorcier venait certainement de faire une bourde de plus mais leurs regards ne se quittèrent pas. Une fois de plus elle avait l'impression que la présence de la brune était en train d'absorber toute l'atmosphère autour d'elles. Les orbes sombres glissèrent le long de son nez pour atteindre ses lèvres et elle trouva assez de courage pour lever un sourcil interrogateur. Le rire qu'elle obtint lui serra les entrailles et elle s'efforçait de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire quand elle remarqua la moue de Regina.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Whale. Whale t'observe depuis le début de la soirée et depuis que je me suis assise sur toi il a l'air de ne plus pouvoir tenir.

\- Et alors ?

\- Ça m'embête de devoir faire ça devant lui ...

Elle ne réfléchit pas avant de détourner le visage pour croiser le regard du médecin qui en effet n'avait pas l'air de se soucier du spectacle mais uniquement de ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire, les yeux luisants d'une lueur qui ne lui plaisait pas. Elle entendit vaguement quelqu'un crier de surprise à sa table lorsque le verre de whisky qu'il tenait explosa entre ses mains en répandant le liquide sur sa chemise mais n'y prêta pas plus attention, satisfaite lorsqu'elle le vit se lever pour se débarrasser de la tâche qui ne manquerait pas de s'être faite.

\- Mieux ? s'enquit-elle auprès de la Reine dont les yeux s'étaient illuminés d'un rire qu'elle ne laissait pas déborder.

La sorcière émit un son qui trahissait son approbation et l'instant d'après elle eut le souffle coupé par la déclaration à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas.

\- Je t'aime ...

\- Ah bon ? Et que me vaut cet hon...

Elle ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et si la surprise fut la première émotion dont elle fut envahie, quelque chose d'autre l'enflamma quand les lèvres de Regina s'emparèrent des siennes pour la faire taire. Sa main se crispa sur le tissu de la robe noire quand une langue brûlante l'invita à approfondir le baiser et elle ne sut pas laquelle des deux émit le gémissement qui suivit. Elle ne contrôlait plus les doigts tremblants qui montèrent s'accrocher dans les mèches de soie noire et elle était sur le point d'ajuster la position de la femme au dessus d'elle quand un raclement de gorge les fit se figer. Son cœur battait la chamade réalisa-t-elle lorsqu'elles se détachèrent l'une de l'autre avec regret et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas rire au regard meurtrier que la Reine adressa à Snow qui les regardait avec outrage.

\- Ça ne compte pas, prévint-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne compte pas ?

La voix enrouée de désir lui fit momentanément perdre le cours de ses pensées, sa magie crépitant dans le creux de ses paumes et elle dut se concentrer pour répondre à la question.

\- Ce que tu viens de faire. M'embrasser ici devant les gens. Ça compte pas pour ce dont on a parlé hier.

\- Non, bien sûr que non ...

\- Est-ce qu'on peut partir maintenant ?

\- Non.

Il avait beau y avoir eu une pointe de malice dans l'interdiction qui avait été prononcée, elle n'en était pas moins claire. D'ailleurs l'instant d'après la brune se détournait déjà d'elle pour observer la scène où le chapelier se battait avec un paquet de cartes dont tous les petits carrés de cartons semblaient vouloir lui échapper en faisant des bonds. Son regard balaya la pièces et les spectateurs dont la majorité avait le sourire aux lèvres avant de tomber sur un flyer de la soirée.

\- Nan ...

La chasseuse de primes détacha à regret sa main de la hanche où elle était posée pour s'emparer du morceau de papier plastifié. Deux heures du matin. Il y avait des numéros programmés jusqu'à deux heures du matin. Impossible qu'elle tienne jusque là et elle en avait déjà marre de devoir assister au spectacle. Encore si la soirée avait été passée avec ses amis ... Elle aurait même toléré des jeux de société mais là elle était incapable de survivre plus longtemps dans l'état où la mettait Regina.

L'intéressée ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention lorsqu'elle tenta à nouveau de lui demander de partir et elle commençait à avoir l'impression d'être une enfant à qui on refusait quelque chose quand son regard croisa celui de Ruby qui semblait amusée. La serveuse répondit à son haussement de sourcil en levant ses deux mains pour former un cœur et lui adresser un sourire un qui rehaussa ses pommettes. Elle allait tirer la langue quand un talon aiguille s'enfonça dans son tibia, lui faisant serrer les dents pour éviter de glapir de douleur.

Le flyer fut immédiatement oublié et elle admira le stoïcisme dont Regina fit preuve lorsqu'elle propagea un courant électrique le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La brune se contenta de réajuster sa position sur elle, le regard fermement fixé sur le spectacle et elle ne fut même pas surprise par le désir qui l'enflamma à nouveau. Cette fois la sorcière n'y était pour rien. Elle aurait reconnu n'importe où sa magie mais elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin pour provoquer ce genre de réaction chez elle. La blonde eut une sourire en se rappelant de la première fois où elle avait aperçu l'inconnue à la banque.

Le souvenir lui arracha un frisson qu'elle masqua en emprisonnant la taille de son amante entre ses bras, l'empêchant de s'échapper lorsqu'elle tenta de se soustraire à la main qui se faufila sous le tissu de la robe noire. Si elle ne voulait pas lui accorder le droit de partir de cette soirée, elle connaissait plus d'un moyen pour faire changer d'avis Regina.

Sous ses doigts les muscles se tendirent, il était clair qu'elle avait tout à fait comprit sa manœuvre puisqu'elle dut batailler avec elle pour parvenir à glisser une main entre ses cuisses. Et si elle fut surprise dans un premier temps d'y être parvenue, ce fut pourtant elle qui dut étouffer un gémissement lorsqu'elle fut rappelée que la brune ne portait aucun sous vêtement. Des ongles manucurés arrêtèrent soudain sa progression d'une simple caresse sur son avant bras qu'elle s'amusa à imiter la seconde d'après sur la peau qu'elle sentit trembler.

\- Rentrons ... demanda-t-elle une dernière fois.

Elle obtint un signe de la tête qui signalait clairement son refus et elle eut un sourire satisfait. Elle l'aurait prévenue. Elle avait totalement oublié le spectacle mais fut heureuse de la distraction qu'il fournissait lorsqu'elle gémit contre le tissu de la robe de son amante quand ses doigts rencontrèrent son sexe humide. Et si quelques minutes durant elle s'efforça de garder les yeux fixés sur la scène et l'homme qui s'y démenait en faisant rire sans peine la totalité de la salle, son attention était entièrement focalisée sur ce qui se passait sous leur table.

Ses doigts coururent le long de son sexe humide, résistant tant qu'elle le put avant de céder à la tentation de plonger entre ses lèvres. Deux cuisses musclées se refermèrent tel un étau autour de son avant bras et elle resta un long moment immobile avant de fléchir la pointe de ses doigts. La pression s'accentua mais la brune n'avait toujours pas protesté à voix haute et elle déposa un bref baiser sur le tissu brûlant de la robe qu'elle portait.

L'éclat violet d'une magie crépitante attira ses yeux vers la taille qu'elle tenait étroitement serrée contre elle, ravie d'y voir des étincelles briller. Elle avait beau ne pas vouloir l'avouer, Regina perdait le contrôle. Parce qu'elle était inconsciente, la blonde reprit ses mouvements, approfondissant la caresse qui fit trembler son amante au point qu'elle soit obligée de reposer la coupe de champagne qu'elle tenait jusque là dans sa main et fermer les yeux en une vaine tentative de concentration.

Emma fut surprise de la voir tourner la tête pour l'observer, la bouche entrouverte, les lèvres laquées brillant dans la pénombre lorsqu'elle passa sa langue dessus. La blonde fut presque fascinée par la façon dont elle avala sa salive avec une lenteur délibérée mais quelque chose d'autre lui fit perdre le contrôle. La magie qui illuminait les orbes brunes avait un éclat dangereux, celui qu'elle avait libéré en elle le soir où elle avait décidé de lui offrir une part de ses pouvoirs. Leur magie. Celle que Regina ne contrôlait pas.

\- Emma ...

Son nom chuchoté d'une voix rauque fit déferler une vague de désir dans son sang et elle ne réfléchit pas même un instant avant de laisser glisser ses doigts plus en avant et de la pénétrer d'un geste sûr. Les pupilles qui la fixaient éclatèrent, envahies d'un argent tourbillonnant et le temps se figea l'espace de quelques centièmes de secondes, chargé d'une énergie qui n'avait rien de rassurant. Les ongles manucurés s'enfoncèrent dans le cuir de son pantalon et elle eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir l'air amusé de Ruby non loin d'elles avant qu'une fumée d'un violet profond la désoriente totalement.

.

..

.

La chasseuse de primes eut à peine le temps de remarquer le froid ambiant avant de frissonner d'impatience sous le regard brûlant que lui lançait son amante. Elles n'étaient plus collées l'une à l'autre comme quelques secondes auparavant mais se faisaient plutôt face, sur le perron du manoir Mills à en croire les hautes colonnes blanches qui striaient la nuit autour d'elles.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? gronda la brune.

\- Pardon ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de me faire ça dev ... J'aurais pu ... J'aurais pu ...

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Apparemment, la voir lécher ses doigts était la goutte qui suffisait à faire déborder le vase et faire perdre ses moyens à Regina qui n'arrivait plus à formuler une phrase cohérente. Elle admira un instant son profil, sa silhouette élancée appuyée contre la colonne qui semblait seule capable de la maintenir debout.

\- Tu aurais pu quoi ? demanda-t-elle finalement en s'avançant vers elle.

Les yeux clairs fouillèrent ceux de la Reine qui l'observait avec un éclat dangereux, une magie crépitante qu'elle semblait tenter de dompter avec difficulté. Et comme si soudain l'idée de résister lui paraissait absurde, elle fut attirée à elle d'un mouvement du poignet, une force la poussant à anéantir l'espace qui restait entre elles. Malgré ses résolutions ce fut elle qui gémit la première, complètement dominée par les mains qui s'étaient emparées du col de son chemisier et la langue dans sa bouche. Mais ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle voulait que les choses se passent.

\- Qu'est-ce que ...

L'interrogation hautaine que lui valait le fait de s'être soudain agenouillée devant elle mourut en un cri de surprise quand elle remonta sans ménagement la robe noire pour passer une cuisse au dessus de son épaule. Malgré l'envie qui lui mettait l'eau à la bouche, elle se força à faire courir ses lèvres sur la peau brûlante.

\- Emma, pas ici, on pourrait nous voir.

\- Ils sont tous là bas.

\- Graham fait des rondes.

\- Tu mens, il garde Henry dans ta bat-cave.

\- Ma quoi ?

Elle ne répondit pas, cédant à l'envie qui lui dévorait le ventre. Loin de l'en dissuader une main agrippa immédiatement ses cheveux pour la plaquer un peu plus étroitement contre elle. La tête renversée contre la colonne blanche, la sorcière n'avait plus l'air de trouver à redire sur ce qui était en train de se passer à en croire le roulement de ses hanches. Le même besoin qu'elle avait ressenti dernière la scène du cabaret l'enflamma soudain poussant sa main libre à remontrer sous le tissu soyeux jusqu'au soutien gorge qu'elle fit disparaître d'un effleurement. Regina posa une main par dessus la sienne, la robe qui les séparait n'atténuant en rien l'électricité qui grésilla lorsqu'elle l'encouragea à serrer son sein dans sa paume. Le regard baissé sur elle tourbillonnait d'une magie argentée qui la fit gémir. Elle ne s'était toujours pas faite à l'idée que c'était Elle qui avait le droit de toucher cette femme. Un droit exclusif dont elle ne revenait pas.

Ses ongles courts griffèrent un chemin sur le ventre plat qui fit gronder la brune mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester plus en avant, la pénétrant de deux doigts. Emma savoura un sourire aux lèvres le cri qui fut arraché à son amante, amplifié par le silence de la nuit et le calme apparent du quartier résidentiel. Et si la mère d'Henry avait quelque objection quand elle avait commencé, elles semblaient toutes oubliées à en juger par la façon dont elle avait cambré son corps, tremblante d'un plaisir qu'elle sentait tendre les muscles autour de ses doigts. Un instant encore la chasseuse de primes s'offrit le droit d'entendre son prénom prononcé en des suppliques qui faisaient vibrer sa magie avant de se décider à donner à la brune ce qu'elle voulait. Les ongles manucurés griffèrent son cuir chevelu lorsque ses lèvres se refermèrent sur son clitoris. Au dessus d'elle Regina émit un cri qu'elle étouffa tant bien que mal d'une main, les jambes tremblantes menaçant de céder sous son poids.

\- Emma, s'il te plaît ...

L'urgence du ton la fit céder, déposant un baiser sur la cuisse qu'elle avait montée sur son épaule avant de remonter précautionneusement jusqu'à la hauteur de son amante, les doigts toujours enfouis en elle.

\- Oui ?

Elle avait cessé depuis longtemps déjà d'avoir honte du désir incomparable qu'elle ressentait pour elle, mais sa voix rauque faillit la faire rougir.

\- Tu es folle ...

\- De toi, répondit-elle facilement.

\- Peut être mais n'importe qui aurait pu nous voir.

\- Et tu aurais pu effacer leur mémoire.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison.

\- Me donne pas de leçon, tu nous as téléportées depuis le cabaret ... Tout le monde doit se douter de ce qu'on est en train de faire.

\- Je ne suis pas un exemple à suivre.

\- Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir aux prochains votes en conseil municipal.

Sa menace n'eut pas l'effet escompté, lui valant simplement un regard noir tandis qu'une cuisse s'enroulait à nouveau autour de sa taille pour la ramener un peu plus à elle. L'action fit gémir la brune qui s'était à nouveau empalée sur les doigts qu'Emma avait laissés en elles mais la Sauveuse eut une moue impressionnée quand elle arriva à garder un ton d'une froideur à l'en faire frissonner.

\- Essaie et je te ferai regretter d'avoir voulu prendre ce badge.

\- J'ai jamais voulu du badge, je voulais juste t'énerver.

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de ça.

\- Avoue que tu l'as eu de travers quand Sidney me l'a donné.

\- Je ne m'en suis pas cachée.

\- Ce qui t'as pas empêchée de me le redonner une semaine plus tard.

\- Peut-être, sembla-t-elle admettre.

Les yeux sombres la dévisagèrent quelques instants et elle sut qu'elle était en train de repenser à cette fois où elles avaient failli s'embrasser dans le commissariat après que Regina ait réussi à la faire jouir sans même la toucher. À l'époque tout ce qu'elle avait espérer obtenir d'elle se résumait à des parties de jambes en l'air et aujourd'hui elle se savait prête à mettre un genou à terre, à accepter de prendre son nom si c'était la seule condition que la mère d'Henry posait. Les orbes d'ébène la fixaient toujours intensément et elle se demanda si son amante était en train de lire ses pensées, décidant immédiatement d'en changer en forçant la deuxième jambe de la brune à rejoindre l'autre autour de sa taille.

\- C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Tu comptes me prendre contre la porte d'entrée ?

\- Dehors ou dedans ? répondit-elle avec un sourire qui fut immédiatement effacé par les lèvres de Regina.

En effet elle n'avait fait que quelques pas, incapable d'aller plus loin que la porte d'entrée contre laquelle elle plaqua le corps de la brune mais quelque chose de plus fort la retenait de faire appel à sa magie pour l'ouvrir et les abriter des regards indiscrets. Par automatisme presque et parce qu'elle en ressentait un désir lancinant, la jeune femme reprit de lents vas et viens, immédiatement serrée un peu plus étroitement par les cuisses entre lesquelles elle était prisonnière.

\- Emma ... Est-ce que c'est ... C'est vraiment là que tu veux que ça se passe ?

\- Non. Mais je rentrerai pas dans cette maison avant d'avoir eu ma réponse.

\- À quelle question ?

La chasseuse de primes garda un instant les yeux baissés sur le décolleté saillant, admirant sans vraiment le faire le corps qu'elle voulait posséder jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Elle manquait de courage réalisa-t-elle lorsqu'elle finit par les lever vers Regina qui l'observait dans l'expectative, désir et confusion mêlés à de la magie à peine contrôlée au fond des pupilles dilatées. Pourtant le regard sombre avait quelque chose de rassurant et comme depuis la première fois où elle l'avait croisé, ce fut lui qui lui permit de trouver la force nécessaire pour se lancer.

\- J'ai besoin de plus de précisions Regina ... Toute à l'heure ... Au cabaret ... Tu m'as dit que ta décision ... Ta décision c'était moi.

\- J'aurais du me douter que ce ne serait pas assez clair pour un esprit aussi vif que le tiens ...

\- Regina ... prévint-elle en ajoutant un coup de reins à sa menace qui renversa la tête de la brune contre le numéro 108, exposant sa gorge à ses dents.

Quelques secondes elle l'autorisa à mener la danse, acceptant le roulement de ses hanches qui la précipitait sur ses doigts. Elle avait beau mourir d'envie d'enfouir sa tête dans le creux de son cou et l'accompagner, elle refusait de laisser traîner le sujet.

\- Je sais que tu es la Reine des sous-entendus mais j'ai besoin qu'au moins _ça_ soit clair ...

Elle fit abstraction de l'exaspération palpable qui teintait désormais l'expression de Regina, fascinée par la façon dont elle semblait toujours lutter pour garder le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, savourer l'instant et visiblement réfléchir à une réponse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre Emma ?

\- La vérité. Sur ce que nous allons devenir.

Quelque chose mua sur le visage maquillé de la sorcière, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire qui emballa les battements de son cœur, oubliant momentanément les réponses qu'elle exigeait lorsqu'une main se glissa dans sa nuque pour l'attirer en un baiser beaucoup plus tendre que les précédents.

\- _Nous_ allons former une famille Emma. Tu vas rendre la clef de ta chambre d'hotel et accepter celles du manoir, tu vas prendre ton courage à deux mains comme je suis en train de le faire et me promettre de ne plus jamais fuir. Même quand on se disputera comme les pires ennemies du monde. _Nous_ allons vivre ensemble. Toi, Henry, moi et ... Et notre enfant. Qu'importe l'enfer qu'il nous fait vivre, je te fais la promesse de toujours être là pour nous parce que ... parce qu'avant toi j'aimais la vie que j'avais mais depuis que tu y es rentrée je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était rien ... Tu as ... Tu as tout bouleversé et si tu avais l'air d'une très mauvaise idée la première fois que je t'ai vue ... Que je t'ai _eue_ ... Je ... Tu as fini par t'avérer la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais eue. Henry a peut-être ouvert mes yeux sur beaucoup de choses mais tu as réveillé certaines choses en moi ... Tu m'as réappris à vivre. Et ... C'est ... C'est quelque chose que je ne veux plus avoir à faire sans toi. Alors même si j'ai des appréhensions, je nous fais confiance pour transformer ça en quelque chose d'aussi beau que ce que j'avais pu envisager pour nous ... Avant qu'un enfant n'arrive.

Elle ignorait quand elle avait commencé à pleurer, uniquement consciente de ses larmes lorsque les lèvres toujours laquées de rouge les essuyèrent sur ses joues. Chaque mot avait été prononcé contre elle, chaque effleurement semblable à un sort que la sorcière lui aurait lancé pour achever tout résistance qu'elle aurait pu opposer.

\- Ne pleure pas mon ange.

\- Je ... J'étais pas prête, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Pas prête à quoi ?

\- À t'entendre m'avouer ce genre de choses, comme ça ...

\- Plaquée contre la porte de ma maison ? Non, ce n'était pas non plus l'endroit où je rêvais de te confesser mon amour éternel ...

Le ton sarcastique provoqua un un éclat de rire qui faillit mourir noyé en un sanglot avant d'être étouffé par un baiser qui la fit frissonner de bonheur. Une langue brûlante s'insinua entre ses lèvres et elle crut défaillir lorsqu'elle sentit clairement l'action imitée entre ses jambes.

\- Non, supplia-t-elle presque en s'écartant d'elle.

La sorcière eut un petit rire qu'elle coupa d'un nouveau coup de reins, insensible à son grondement d'avertissement quand elle la plaqua un peu plus contre la porte blanche en lui faisant certainement mal. Elle remercia sa magie de bien vouloir l'avoir aidée à supporter le poids de son amante à la force de ses bras, nullement gênée quand elle reprit des vas et viens d'une lenteur démesurée. Regina baissa les yeux vers elle, des mèches de soie noire tendant leurs griffes vers son visage encore mouillé de larmes et elle se demanda brièvement si elle serait capable d'attiser autant de désir au fond de ses pupilles bien longtemps encore.

\- À l'intérieur, gronda la brune.

\- J'y suis déjà.

Son trait d'humour lui valut un regard noir mais l'instant d'après la sorcière prenait les devants pour les faire apparaître de l'autre côté de la porte où elle posa un pied à terre. La chasseuse de primes sentit des ongles désagréger son chemisier sur leur passage avant de descendre sans ménagement dans son pantalon et gémir quand elle la trouva aussi trempée qu'elle. Elle n'eut pas la patience de la déshabiller, faisant disparaître le pantalon en cuir d'un mouvement du poignet.

\- Hey ! s'écria-t-elle lorsque des dents percèrent sa lèvre inférieure, liquéfiée par le grondement animal qui émana de son amante lorsqu'elle y lapa du sang.

Mais la brune ne fit pas attention à sa protestation, la poussant contre la première surface disponible où elle ne fit aucun cas des objets qu'elle balaya d'un regard avant qu'ils n'explosent en débris au sol. Ok, décida-t-elle, elle avait visiblement finit par perdre le combat qu'elle menait contre sa magie. Regina ne prit pas la peine de lui ôter ses sous-vêtements, écartant le morceau de satin trempé pour la pénétrer de deux doigts qui eurent l'effet d'une bombe en elle.

Emma sentit distinctement tous ses muscles se tendre de plaisir comme s'ils avaient attendu ce moment depuis des jours, des semaines et elle se demanda comment elle avait pu passer d'un instant à l'autre d'une position dominante à la droguée qu'il lui semblait être, tremblante comme si elle avait été privée de son addiction trop longtemps. Une vieille fierté la fit pourtant redresser l'échigne, repoussant la brune avec autant de volonté qu'elle put en invoquer. L'intéressée haussa un sourcil, les bras soudain ballants à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Les deux femmes se jaugèrent quelques secondes et elle se douta qu'une magie semblable à celle qui brillait dans le regard de Regina avait envahi le sien. Elle la sentait presque brûler sous la surface de sa peau et mettre tous ses sens en alerte.

\- Prête ?

Ce n'était pas un défi, devina-t-elle, mais une réelle question qui la fit sourire. En temps normal elle savait qu'en résistant à la brune elle s'exposait à des représailles dont elle n'avait jamais eu peur. Et si la sorcière avait tout fait pour contrôler ses pouvoirs jusque là, elle se doutait qu'elle mourait d'envie de lâcher les rênes.

\- Et toi ? finit-elle par répondre.

La Reine eut un hochement de tête comme si elle ne croyait pas à l'audace dont elle faisait preuve mais elle put discerner l'exact moment où elle laissa la magie prendre le contrôle, une aura terrifiante irisant brièvement le contour de son corps avant qu'elle ne lui fasse signe de venir à sa rencontre. Malgré sa volonté de résister, la blonde finit par obéir, prête à s'agenouiller une fois de plus devant la silhouette impressionnante de prestance mais une main l'arrêta, anéantissant l'espace qui demeurait entre elles d'un geste sec.

\- Je ne te ferais pas mal, sembla-t-elle vouloir la rassurer, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes.

\- Dommage ...

Un pouce caressa sa lèvre fendue et la chasseuse de primes dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas faire de remarque quand son amante porta son doigt à la bouche pour le nettoyer du sang qu'il y avait récupéré. L'espace d'un instant le visuel lui rappela celui d'un vampire qui venait de boire le sang d'une victime, les pupilles soudain dilatées d'une magie argentée qu'elle reconnaissait comme étant la sienne. Elle eut un petit rire en repensant qu'elle avait envisagé que le village soit habité par des vampires quand elle s'était rendue compte que personne n'y vieillissait. Elle ne répondit pas à l'interrogation claire qui s'était peinte sur le visage de la sorcière, préférant lui ôter le doigt qu'elle avait dans la bouche pour le porter la sienne.

Il y eut un craquement quelque part dans la pièce mais elle n'en fit pas cas, le menton soudain agrippé par une poigne de fer qui l'attira au plus près de la sorcière pour un baiser plus agressif que les précédents. Cette fois la blonde décida de reprendre le dessus, poussant son amante contre la première surface plane où elle écarta ses jambes sans ménagement avant de replonger en elle. Le cri qu'elle poussa fit vaciller la lumière du salon et elle choisit d'ignorer la fissure qui s'était ouverte dans la table où elle avait posé Regina, préférant se rapprocher encore d'elle pour accompagner les mouvements de sa main par celui de ses hanches. Elle pouvait presque sentir la magie teinter l'air d'un courant électrique qu'elle respirait avec difficulté mais si elle était déterminée à aller jusqu'au bout la brune ne semblait pas l'entendre de la même façon.

Un nuage de fumée crépitante les entoura et si elle réussit à arrêter leur progression au milieu de l'escalier qui menait à l'étage, elle ne parvint pas à lutter contre la force qui la poussa contre le mur sans faire cas des cadres photos dont le verre explosait un peu partout autour d'elles. Des dents s'enfoncèrent à la base de sa gorge pour la marquer et une cuisse s'inséra entre ses jambes. La sorcière émit un grondement sourd lorsque malgré elle ses hanches commencèrent à onduler sur elle. Une main manucurée griffa un chemin le long de son corps avant de finir sa course sur le dernier morceau de tissu qui la recouvrait, l'arrachant d'un coup sec.

\- Oh putain ...

Son exclamation provoqua un petit rire quelque part dans son cou où Regina alternait entre des morsures et des coups de langues qui semblaient se répercuter entre ses jambes. Mais pour l'instant elle était surtout submergée par la sensation du bas en nylon brûlant et de sa bordure ouvragée dont le frottement contre son sexe trempé aurait pu la faire jouir si son amante ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

\- Je ne crois pas non, lui souffla-t-elle les lèvres plaquées contre son oreille.

Cette fois elle ne lutta pas contre la magie qui l'emporta plus haut dans le manoir et jusque dans l'immense chambre où elle passerait désormais ses nuits. Des mains pressées la poussèrent en arrière jusqu'à ce que ses jambes en percutent le lit et qu'elle s'y laisse tomber, aussitôt chevauchée par la brune qu'elle débarrassa de la robe qui ne lui servait plus à rien. Autour d'elles la pièce avait été envahie par une ombre qui en assombrissait chaque recoin, dévorant les meubles dans des flammes qui ne semblaient pourtant pas brûler. La sorcière interrompit le baiser qu'elle était en train de lui donner et son regard possédé par le même feu qui endommageait les alentours la détailla quelques instants avant qu'elle l'entende parler d'une voix rauque.

\- Tourne toi.

\- Quoi ?

\- _Tourne toi._

La chasseuse de primes prit le temps de répondre à son regard encore quelques secondes avant d'obéir à l'ordre sans demander plus de précision pour se mettre à quatre pattes sur le matelas en plumes. Une main attrapa ses cheveux, l'attirant en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez cambrée pour toucher le corps de la brune derrière elle et elle eut un nouveau frisson lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres effleurer sa nuque. Mais la sensation d'une douceur étonnante fut presque aussitôt effacée par celle des doigts qui s'insinuèrent en elle, un plaisir foudroyant manquant la faire s'effondrer. Le manoir avait intérêt à être vide réalisa-t-elle quand elle s'entendit crier les encouragements qu'elle ne retenait plus. Elle pouvait presque sentir la magie de la Reine suinter de ses pores et envahir son propre corps pour la posséder un peu plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà. Il y avait un étrange décalage entre les baisers presque langoureux déposés dans le creux de son cou offert à l'abandon et le rythme soutenu des vas et viens que faisaient les trois doigts en elle.

Elle était au bord de l'orgasme quand elle fut repoussée, tombant tête la première contre les coussins et si l'indignation fut la première de ses réactions elle ne lutta pas contre l'éclat de rire qui sortit. À l'aveugle la chasseuse de primes utilisa une technique qu'elle se rappelait avoir appris longtemps auparavant sur des tapis de sport de combat, balayant celle qui se trouvait derrière elle d'un mouvement de la jambes. Le corps de son amante tomba sur elle et elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'en remettre, profitant déjà de l'instant pour la faire rouler sous elle au milieu des draps en bataille. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur le corps en sueur qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir attacher au lit mais la Reine émit un son de désapprobation.

\- N'y pense même pas.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. De toute manière pour l'instant elle avait bien trop envie de la sentir en elle pour l'immobiliser. Plus tard dans la nuit peut-être. Emma effaça la moue suspicieuse de son amante d'un baiser, abandonnant ses lèvres pour descendre jusqu'à ses seins aux tétons durcis qu'elle prit dans la bouche pour jouer avec du bout de la langue. Sous elle le corps svelte se cambra et la main dont elle s'était jusque là servi pour la plaquer contre le matelas descendit à nouveau entre ses jambes. Les préliminaires avaient assez duré décida-t-elle, elle avait envie de l'entendre crier son nom quitte à ce qu'elle déchaîne n'importe quelle forme de magie sur le manoir.

Son changement de rythme fit nettement frissonner la brune dont les ongles balayèrent son dos, griffant sa peau à la recherche d'un quelconque appui pour se redresser. La chasseuse de primes finit par lui autoriser le mouvement, gémissant à son tour quand leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent. Elle manqua tomber à la renverse quand Regina réussit à se hisser en une position assise sous elle, réajustant ses cuisses pour pouvoir la chevaucher, sa langue remontant un chemin le long de sa gorge pour attaquer le lobe de son oreille.

\- Je veux t'entendre crier.

Si elle sentit les muscles se resserrer autour de ses doigts, signe de l'orgasme qui menaçait de submerger sa compagne, ce fut elle qui eut un cri étranglé lorsqu'une main sauta dans sa poitrine, irisant sa peau d'or là où le poignet disparaissait sous la chair où son coeur venait d'être empoigné. Un instant la brune sembla chercher ses mots, par précaution ou peut-être parce qu'elle était au bord de jouir et n'avait plus les idées très claires mais l'espace de quelques secondes Emma sentit son souffle s'arrêter. Si ses mouvements n'avaient pas cessés, il lui semblait s'être arrêtée de vivre dans l'attente de l'ordre qui allait lui être donné. Comme s'il était sa seule raison d'être.

\- Mais tu vas crier plus fort que moi Em-ma.

Elle eut un hochement de tête qu'elle ne contrôla pas, le regard perdu dans celui qui la dévorait. Son regard descendit le long de son visage lorsqu'elle la vit humecter ses lèvres pulpeuses du bout de la langue mais elle dut fermer les yeux lorsque la brune trouva le moyen de passer une main entre ses jambes. Cette fois il y avait de l'urgence dans les mouvements qu'elle faisait et elle ne fut même pas étonnée lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts se recourber en elle, serrant les dents pour lutter contre le plaisir qu'elle sentait engourdir ses muscles.

\- Ne résiste pas.

Même si elle l'avait voulu, la jeune femme n'aurait pas pu désobéir à l'ordre donné, son coeur battant toujours la chamade dans le poing qui le serrait. Mais plus que tout ce fut la vision qui s'offrait à elle qui lui fit perdre toute sorte de contrôle. Les perles d'ébènes brillaient d'un désir non dissimulé et elle n'avait pas besoin de se l'entendre dire pour savoir que la brune attendait qu'elle lâche prise avant de la suivre. La chasseuse de primes résista encore quelques secondes suffisantes à emprisonner le menton tremblant de Regina pour un baiser qui ne dura pas, presque aussitôt chassée à coups de dents qui la firent à nouveau saigner.

Elle n'aurait pas su déterminer si le feu qu'elle sentait l'envahir avait quelque chose à voir avec l'orgasme qu'elle s'était dénié trop longtemps ou la magie qui grésillait dans l'atmosphère autour d'elles mais ce qui éclata en elle lorsqu'elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de la Reine fit trembler la pièce. Et si elle réussit à étouffer son premier cri contre la peau brûlante, une pression dans sa poitrine suffit à la rappeler à l'ordre. Peut-être aurait-elle eut honte si elle n'avait pas été privée de toute volonté, mais le sort semblait lui avoir ôté toute inhibition.

Elle n'entendit pas ses cris, seulement focalisée sur la façon dont le corps de la brune s'était soudain tendu contre le sien, ses jambes l'enserrant un peu plus étroitement. Une magie qui ne lui appartenait pas explosa quelque part dans son ventre et tout autour d'elles en des milliers d'étincelles. Regina émit un son étranglé lorsque le lit céda, les déstabilisant assez pour qu'elles tombent à la renverse et elle ne put s'empêcher de mêler un rire à son plaisir.

Le souffle coupé sa bouche parcourut le moindre centimètre carré de peau auquel elle pouvait avoir accès avant de s'emparer des lèvres pulpeuses qui étaient soudain bien plus accommodantes que l'instant d'avant. Précautionneusement elle retira ses doigts de son amante, souriant au gémissement déçu qu'elle provoqua et la sorcière finit par libérer son coeur de son emprise.

\- Tu sais que c'était de la triche hein ? s'assura-t-elle en ignorant la voix cassée avec laquelle elle avait parlé.

\- Tu sors avec la Méchante Reine chérie, tu croyais vraiment que je jouerais fairplay ?

Les yeux sombres encore brillants étincelaient de malice et elle fondit sur elle avant de lui confesser à nouveau son amour. La sorcière était déjà en train de la faire rouler sous elle, sa bouche descendant le long de sa gorge et entre ses seins.

\- Non mais .. Et le lit ? se rappela-t-elle.

\- Laisse, il tombera pas plus bas.

.

..

.

Alors qu'elle s'était attendue à un réveil douloureux, la chasseuse de primes fut surprise d'être tirée des bras de Morphée par l'agréable sensation d'un sort qu'on était certainement en train de lui jeter. Les yeux plissés par la lumière du matin la jeune femme dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises avant de réaliser que Regina parcourait son corps du bout des doigts en y traçant des motifs dorés qui semblaient s'imprégner sous sa peau.

\- Bonjour, croassa-t-elle.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle elle avait fermé les yeux, mais elle se rappelait encore très bien de ce qui c'était passé durant les longues heures de la nuit. Et si elle ne s'en était pas rappelé, l'état dans lequel se trouvait la pièce aurait été un indice suffisant à lui rafraichir la mémoire.

\- Bonjour Emma.

La voix de la brune avait quelque chose de différent de la veille. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait elle aussi trop crié et pas assez dormi mais elle contenait quelque chose qui ressemblait à une satisfaction tranquille qui la fit sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? demanda-t-elle tout de même en tentant de se rapprocher du corps hâlé pour y cacher son visage de la lumière ambiante.

\- Te guérir.

Elle ne répondit pas, émettant un simple grondement qui passerait pour des remerciements avant d'inspirer le parfum de la peau de son amante, incapable de résister à l'envie d'y poser ses lèvres. Le geste sembla distraire la Reine de sa tâche, une main caressant son menton jusqu'à ce qu'elle veuille bien se dégager assez pour croiser son regard. Les perles d'ébènes n'avaient plus l'éclat fauve qu'elles portaient la veille mais elle aurait juré y discerner quelque chose de plus profond qui la fit frissonner.

\- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, il est hors de question que tu me prennes pour une poupée en porcelaine parce que je suis ... parce que je suis ...

\- Enceinte ? proposa la brune.

\- Voilà.

\- Hum. Mais je ne me suis pas montrée tendre hier soir je v...

\- T'auras des milliers d'autres occasions de l'être, coupa-t-elle.

\- Des milliers ? relava son amante avec un rire.

\- Ouais. Quelle heure il est ?

\- Un peu moins de neuf heures.

\- On a pas beaucoup dormi non ?

\- _Tu_ n'as pas beaucoup dormi. Je n'ai pas dormi du tout.

\- Ah bon ?

Elle n'avait pas le souvenir de s'être endormie. Elle se rappelait très bien des nombreuses fois où Regina et elle s'étaient battues pour avoir le dessus dans des batailles que ni l'une ni l'autre n'avaient perdues et de la fatigue qui l'avait soudain rattrapée lorsqu'elles s'étaient arrêtées un moment pour échanger des baisers, mais rien de plus.

\- T'as pas dormi ? poussa-t-elle.

\- Non.

La sorcière n'élabora pas et la façon qu'elle eut de soudain détourner la tête lui fit se demander si elle avait passé ses quelques heures d'inconscience à la regarder dormir. C'était une question à laquelle elle n'obtiendrait jamais de réponse devina-t-elle.

\- Graham va arriver dans quelques minutes avec Henry. On devrait ... Mettre de l'ordre.

\- Reconstruire la maison ? plaisanta-t-elle.

Regina eut un sourire et elle observa son profil altier alors qu'elle balayait la pièce du regard. Miroirs cassés, meubles éventrés, un lit où le matelas avait crevé le sommier et des tapis brûlés, la chambre tenait d'un vrai champ de bataille. Comme d'habitude. Des doigts se nouèrent aux siens et elle sentit distinctement la magie de la sorcière faire appel à la sienne juste avant que l'ordre ne se refasse en un tourbillon rosé qui la fit grimacer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je trouve ça moche que nos deux magies fassent du rose.

L'inquiétude qui s'était momentanément peinte sur le visage de la brune y demeura figée quelques secondes de plus avant que le masque ne se fissure, les traits déformés par un rire qui lui retourna l'estomac.

\- Je t'aime, lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Emma. Je me demande parfois si je ne t'ai pas endommagé quelques cellules grises mais je t'aime. Plus que tu ne pourrais le comprendre.

Elle allait lui répondre qu'elle comprenait très bien. Que son monde avait cessé d'exister le jour où elle avait posé les yeux sur elle et que sa seule existence l'avait ruiné pour toute tentative d'exister sans elle mais un appel émanant du rez-de-chaussée la figea.

\- Henry est en bas.

\- Avec certains de nos sous-vêtement, compléta-t-elle.

Regina ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la voix de Graham s'ajouta à celle de leur fils et elle prit à peine le temps de lui lancer un regard d'avertissement avant de s'évaporer dans un nuage de fumée violette. La seconde d'après elle l'entendait déjà accueillir son fils et elle se demanda si un jour elle parviendrait à maîtriser aussi bien qu'elle sa magie. Elle avait beau la sentir bouillonner en permanence dans son sang, après une telle nuit elle se savait incapable de l'utiliser pour s'habiller et rejoindre le hall d'entrée comme si de rien n'était.

D'ailleurs elle mit une éternité à sortir de l'immense lit où le parfum de la sorcière flottait encore. Titubante elle se dirigea d'abord dans la salle de bains et sous le jet brûlant de la douche où elle resta quelques minutes à peine se pressant de regagner la chambre enroulée dans une serviette noire. Quelques secondes durant elle observa ses traits et les longs cheveux blonds qui retombaient en vagues mouillés sur sa poitrine avant de faire tomber le carré de coton à terre. Les derniers temps à Boston elle avait perdu plusieurs kilos mais ses muscles saillaient toujours sous sa peau blanche marquée de quelques griffures que son amante n'avait visiblement pas jugé bon de faire disparaître quand elle l'avait guérie ce matin.

\- Emma ?

La voix la fit sursauter, croisant le regard inquisiteur dans le reflet du miroir où elle s'était détaillée. En tailleur gris la mère d'Henry s'approcha d'elle, passant une main dans ses mèches blondes pour les sécher.

\- J'ai dit à Henry que nous allions déjeuner chez Granny. Tu viens ?

\- Bien sûr, s'entendit-elle répondre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Je ... Est-ce que tu crois ... Est-ce que tu crois que je vais beaucoup grossir ?

\- Enormément, sembla-telle se moquer d'elle en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

\- Hey, je rigole pas.

\- Je ne sais pas mon ange. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

\- La vérité.

\- Oui, tu vas certainement grossir et me rendre folle mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ça t'inquiéterait, c'est moi qui vais devoir te supporter.

\- Et si tu en pouvais plus ?

Sa question provoqua un rire incrédule et devant elle le reflet de leur embrasse s'effaça pour laisser paraître une pièce emplie de vêtement, l'immense porte en miroir du dressing ouverte d'un mouvement du poignet de la sorcière.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule Emma et habille toi.

Un instant elle pensa répliquer, se rebeller contre le ton trop maternel que son amante venait d'employer mais toute objection fut anéantie par la vision de ses propres vêtements pendus aux côtés de ceux de Regina.

\- Profite de tes jeans taille trente-six tant que tu peux encore les mettre ! lança l'intéressée par dessus son épaule en quittant la pièce.

Elle ne releva pas, un sourire aux lèvres malgré elle quand elle s'empara d'un pantalon noir et d'un pull vert d'eau. Elle vivait ici. Et même si elle décida de ne pas s'en servir aujourd'hui elle trouva même sa maigre trousse à maquillage dans un tiroir de la salle de bains. Les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval elle descendit les escaliers en courant, bottines à la main, ralentissant le pas lorsqu'Henry lui fit signe de faire moins de bruit.

\- Règle numéro un, maman déteste qu'on courre dans les escaliers, lui confia-t-il avec un air entendu.

\- Bonjour gamin, répondit-elle à côté.

\- Salut Emma. Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ?

\- Ouais, génial ! se força-t-elle à répondre sans rougir. Et toi ? C'était cool avec Graham ?

\- On a regardé Iron Man deux et puis j'ai répondu à son téléphone quand il était endormi.

\- Et alors ?

\- C'était une mamie qui croyait qu'un voleur était entré chez elle. On est allés sur place mais c'était un raton laveur.

\- Graham t'a amené avec lui sur les lieux d'un cambriolage ? gronda la voix de Regina derrière eux.

Clefs de la Mercedes en mains elle semblait sur le point d'éclater.

\- C'était un raton laveur, intervint la blonde en lançant un regard désolé à l'enfant.

\- Mais ça aurait pu être un voleur. Armé.

Pour une fois elle n'était pas la cible du courroux du Maire et elle ne put s'empêcher de retenir son sourire plus longtemps. Quant à Henry, il semblait avoir deviné qu'il ne serait pas puni pour cet écart de conduite à en juger par la façon dont il partait déjà vers la berline noire avec désinvolture.

\- Je vais le tuer, prévint sa mère à voix basse.

\- Mais non. Juste lui faire peur. Je peux filmer ?

Son amusement détendit assez Regina pour lui arracher un sourire mais le claquement de ses doigts sur le volant en cuir de sa voiture tout le long du trajet était un indice suffisant pour leur faire comprendre que le Shérif ne s'en sortirait pas indemne. Henry s'enfuit le premier de la voiture pour rentrer dans le restaurant sans les attendre mais sa mère le suivit du regard un long moment, immobile, la main sur les clefs.

\- Hey ... Il va bien.

Les yeux d'ébènes finirent par se fixer sur elle, la détaillant l'espace d'un instant avec une intensité rare avant de l'attirer pour un baiser qui la laissa tremblante.

\- Merci.

\- De ... De quoi ?

\- D'être là.

\- Toujours, répondit-elle simplement ravie du sourire exaspéré qu'elle provoqua.

Ce fut à son tour de s'enfuir de la voiture avant d'être réprimandée pour ses répliques ridicules, repérant Henry déjà installé à l'une des tables qu'il affectionnait particulièrement.

\- Tiens donc ! la héla la voix de la serveuse.

\- Salut Ruby.

\- _Bonjour_ Emma. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui ... Oui pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en réponse au regard suspect qui lui était adressé.

\- Tout le monde se demandait où vous étiez passées. Tu sais quand Regina t'as évacuée de la salle. Certains se sont mêmes inquiétés de savoir si tu étais malade ...

\- Ah ouais ? C'est ... C'est sympa, mais en fait ... En fait j'avais un peu trop bu, j'ai failli vomir.

Son explication lui valut un sourire en coin et elle se figea lorsque la louve se pencha un peu plus au dessus du comptoir pour chuchoter à son oreille.

\- Me prends pas pour une conne Emma, j'ai un odorat et une ouïe de loup garou, tu te rappelles ? J'étais à même pas un mètre de vous hier soir.

La chasseuse de primes sentit ses joues s'empourprer avant même que son amie ne s'éloigne à nouveau pour parler à haute voix.

\- Va t'asseoir je t'en prie, j'arrive dans cinq minutes, Henry a passé votre commande.

En autopilote la jeune femme obéit à la suggestion qui venait de lui être faite, manquant trébucher sur la chaise que Regina lui tirait pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir.

\- Emma ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le ton de la sorcière réchauffa ses entrailles, réalisant à quel point elle avait de la chance de partager quelque chose avec quelqu'un comme elle. Le regard sombre avait beau desceller de l'inquiétude, il brûlait aussi de quelque chose de bien plus dangereux. La menace claire qu'elle aurait pu représenter pour toute personne qui oserait représenter un danger pour quelqu'un qui lui appartenait. Et Emma avait beau s'être juré de ne plus retomber dans les bras de quelqu'un qui la ferait se sentir en sécurité, elle savait que ce combat là était perdu. Regina défendrait toujours ses proches avec la férocité d'un animal.

\- Emma ?

Une main effleura sa joue et elle sentit une magie familière l'envelopper l'espace d'un instant.

\- Ruby nous a cramées hier soir, avoua-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Hier soir ? Oh ... Et alors ?

\- Je ... Non, rien, elle était déjà au courant mais ...

\- Mais quoi ? Tu as honte ?

\- Beh un peu quand même non ?

Les orbes d'ébène fouillèrent les siennes quelques secondes avant de glisser sur les autres traits de son visage en un examen qu'elle savait superficiel. La brune réfléchissait.

\- Laisse tomber, reprit la chasseuse de primes. Ce n'est que Ruby de toute façon, ça va me poursuivre mais c'est pas si grave que ça.

Elle se demanda brièvement si elle avait dit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas du dire lorsque Regina tourna soudain les talons pour s'avancer dans la direction du comptoir où la serveuse était en train de nettoyer des verres. Elle était trop loin pour entendre ce que son amante lui dit, mais elle put clairement voir ses joues s'empourprer pour rivaliser avec les mèches qu'elle s'était faite dans les cheveux. Non loin de là Leroy et Eric regardaient soudain le fond de leur gobelet de café avec intérêt et elle put nettement voir leur teint rosi par de la gêne. Mais déjà la sorcière revenait sur ses pas.

\- Ferme la bouche, je ne sors pas avec un poisson.

Sa réplique fut anéantie par les deux doigts qui remontèrent son menton et la forcèrent à croiser un regard empli d'une malice qui lui serra l'estomac. Et comme si elle l'avait déjà fait des centaines de fois la brune l'attira à elle pour un baiser aussi bref que foudroyant.

D'accord, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elles avaient fait la veille au cabaret, rien à voir avec la façon dont Regina l'avait entraînée à sa suite partout où elle allait sans jamais la lâcher du bouts des doigts, qu'ils reposent dans le creux de ses reins, jouent avec ses cheveux ou caressent sa nuque. Non, ça n'avait rien à voir avec la façon dont elle avait été _marquée_ hier. Aujourd'hui le baiser qu'elle lui offrait, devant son fils, avait presque un air domestique, loin de la frivolité de la veille.

Emma balaya la pièce du regard, tombant sur David, Snow et Archie Hopper qui replongèrent aussitôt dans une fausse conversation, l'air plus gêné qu'autre chose et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était restée immobile, figée là où la sorcière l'avait laissée quand Ruby la dépassa pour déposer un plateau sur la table où ils s'étaient installés. Par dessus son épaule la chasseuse de primes croisa le sourire en coin de son amante.

\- Tu viens manger ou tu comptes jouer les lampadaires _chérie_?

En d'autres circonstances elle aurait peut-être ri mais quelque chose au fond des orbes sombres l'en dissuada, optant plutôt pour ce qu'elles savaient faire le mieux.

\- J'arrive Princesse.

Cette fois il n'y avait plus aucune trace de malice dans les yeux de son amante qui arborait clairement l'expression de quelqu'un qui ne croyait pas au culot de son interlocuteur. Elle avait vu juste, personne n'avait jamais osé appeler la Reine " Princesse".

\- Ruby, tu mettras le repas sur ma note ok ? rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire innocent.

\- Princesse ? répéta la brune à voix basse. _Princesse_ ?

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est odieux.

Henry éclata de rire en même temps qu'elle. La sorcière semblait convaincue de ce qu'elle avançait et même lorsqu'elle envisagea le fait que le surnom soit un véritable outrage à la couronne, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en mordre les doigts. Le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait à énerver de la sorte la brune n'avait pas de prix.

\- Je t'aime, répondit-elle à côté.

L'espace d'un instant elle paniqua à l'aveu qu'elle venait de faire devant l'enfant. Maintenant qu'elle était certaine que ses sentiments étaient partagés, les mots avaient tendance à lui échapper sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Peut-être dans l'espoir qu'ils lui soient retournés. Elle avait beau les avoir entendu à plusieurs reprises de la bouche de Regina, ils ne manquaient jamais de faire éclater une nuée de feux d'artifices dans son estomac. Pourtant, ce n'était pas une raison pour le faire devant Henry, pas si cela voulait dire ôter à sa mère le droit de choisir le moment qu'elle jugerait opportun. L'intéressé ne semblait pas perturbé, mordant à pleines dents dans un toast recouvert de confiture mais plus que tout, ce fut la main qui s'empara de la sienne par dessus la table qui la rassura.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Emma mais ça ne te donne pas tous les droits.

\- Pas celui de t'appeler Princesse donc ?

\- Non.

\- Mon sucre d'orge ? proposa-t-elle avec un rire.

\- Non plus.

\- M...

\- Biquette, lui suggéra une voix à ses côtés. Elle déteste _Biquette._

\- Tu m'étonnes ... Bonjour Cora ! Ça faisait si longtemps ...

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne serais bientôt plus dans vos pattes.

\- Tu pars ?

À en juger par l'inquiétude soudaine qui transpirait dans le ton de la brune, Regina avait peur qu'elle quitte Storybrook.

\- Partir ? Pour aller où chérie ? Non, quelle idée ... Je déménage !

L'ancienne Reine des cœurs lui tendit un journal dans lequel une annonce avait été entourée au marqueur noir et elle eut un sourire en voyant le manoir étrangement familier qui y était exposé. Elle ne se refusait rien apparemment ... La chasseuse de primes parcourut l'annonce à la recherche du prix, s'arrêtant sur le nom du propriétaire avec un rire. Gold. Elle aurait mis sa main à couper que la sorcière ne débourserait pas un centime pour y habiter. Quelque chose d'autre attira son regard au dessous de la pellicule de photos de l'intérieur de la maison et son sourire s'évanouit en une moue blasée.

\- Sérieux ? 107 Mifflin Street ? lut-elle à voix haute.

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Regina de rire.

 **The End.**

* * *

 _Ces dernières lignes ont été écrites il y a des mois & des mois et je n'ai honnêtement aucune idée pour un épilogue d'un autre genre mais je vous laisse le loisir de m'en proposer si vous en voulez un autre ;)_

 _Merci encore à tous ! :D &&&&& ( oui, faut bien que je me fasse un peu de pub, vos reviews sont mon seul salaire d'auteur ! ) n'hésitez pas à aller voir le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic !_


End file.
